


Baby Steps

by angelamulry



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 158
Words: 285,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelamulry/pseuds/angelamulry
Summary: Filling in the years between Further Adventures  and Three Years Later - enjoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Charles sighed as he settled back in his seat at the Nursery End at Lords, “I do like this time of the evening here, it's magical.”

Miranda grinned, “We’re in the middle of London, how can it be magical?”

“I love coming here after work, It's the light and the peacefulness. It's a complete little world of its own and I do like looking at the Pavilion in all its majesty.”

“Which I can't sit in,” retorted Miranda.

“Who wants to?” asked Charles lazily, “I'd much rather sit here. Doesn't look that comfortable anyway. Having to dress up.”

“True, are you going anywhere this summer?”

“What apart from work and here? No, I'm grounded. Everyone keeps expecting me to jump my leash!”

Miranda smiled, “Nick and Patrick are enjoying travelling.”

Charles nodded, “They called me from Die Blumen, I gave them the key. They're in Germany now, at least I think they are, on the way to see Steve in Berlin.”

A hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped. “Oh, hallo Lady Elizabeth.” 

“Hallo Charles, may I sit with you?”

“Yes of course,” Charles sat up, “This is Miranda West, a friend of mine.” The two women smiled at each other. “Lady Elizabeth is Sir William Whitmour’s wife,” he explained.

“We met in Austria,” said Betty smiling at Miranda.

“At Die Blumen,” said Charles with a smile, “Nick Marlow and Patrick Merrick were there this week,” he explained to Betty. They watched the cricket for a while.

“We are thinking of publishing Simon’s diaries,” she said. 

“Really? Is anyone interested?”

“You’d be surprised, two publishers are interested but they want the rest of the story as well, and the conclusion to the story is a strong point in view of publishing. “

I’d get an honourable mention?” asked Charles

Betty laughed, “Maybe. It depends on how you behave this summer.” 

Charles grinned at Miranda, “Told you they were keeping an eye on me,” he said.

“Being grounded in London though in the summer, not a bad place to be.”

“Really?”

“Oh Chas, you can go shopping,” “Such fun,” muttered Charles, “you can go to the parks, or out to the suburbs on the tube. You can come here. You can go to the Oval.” “South of the river?” Charles gasped in horror, “there are the Proms.” “Yes, I enjoyed the one I went to last week,” Charles sounded enthusiastic, “what else is on?” “the Notting Hill Carnival and I’m sure you could go to Brighton one day,” “if I behave.”

“I wouldn’t,” said Betty with a smile, “you’d sit for hours in traffic jams on the way back.”

“My car is at the Round House,” said Charles, “I don’t really need it here in London and don’t want to leave it parked in the street. So, I’d have to go by train to Brighton. That might be fun. But actually, I want to go to Danny’s in a couple of weeks’ time. Jones will be back from his job in Birmingham and Monty is coming down. We should have a lot of fun, if I’m allowed to go.” 

He smiled at Betty and she laughed back, “I think they could make an exception, you’ve worked very hard this summer.” 

“You’ll get a gold star,” said Miranda with a smile. 

“You can come down as well if you want,” said Charles, “Liz and Verity will be around. It’ll be fun and if Lawrie comes as well, it’ll be a laugh. It’s not too far from their farm, what’s it called?” 

“Trennels,” said Miranda, “Do you know I might. Your friends won’t mind?”

“No, you’ve met Danny haven’t you and you know William, Monty is the only one you don’t know, and he won’t care. I’ll check with Liz, you can either stay in the house or if your parents object, either at Liz’s or Verity’s.” 

“Thanks.”

“In which case, I need to get my car back so I can drive down there.”

“Billy is going up next week to speak to your uncle. I’m sure he would like the opportunity to drive that car again,” observed Betty. 

Charles smiled, “Everyone wants to drive it, it was taken off me in Austria,” he explained to Miranda, “Sir William, Uncle Jem and my dad all drove it!”

“Why?” 

“Because he deliberately disobeyed direct orders,” said Betty, “and worried a few people in the process.” 

Charles shrugged, “Mum knew,” he said, “she got away with it though. She’s the adult as well.” 

“That’s not fair,” said Miranda, “perhaps they thought your mum was a lost cause whereas you have potential.” 

Charles laughed, “Mum a lost cause? you could be right. By the way, you know she’s writing the whole thing up as an adventure story? If you are going to publish the diaries, perhaps they can be done in tandem.”

Betty looked at him, “She was told not to!”

“I know, but she’s promised me half the Royalties, so she says she’ll have to do it now.”

Betty shook her head, “She’s just like you,” she said.

“No, I think I’m more like her. Is that stumps? Where are we eating, Miranda?”

“The Cosmo?”

Betty looked at them, “We're off there, meeting Rebecca and Johanna.”

“Really?” said Charles, “You keep in touch then?”

“Yes, we want to talk about Simon, and his diaries.”

“Ok, where shall we go, Miranda? Do you want to go into town, to Pollo or somewhere else in Soho?” 

“Don't you want to come?” asked Betty.

“No, I don't think turning up unannounced would be a good thing. Last time I saw them was when I took them the stuff Rudi had kept, it was quite emotional.”

“Pollo will be fine,” said Miranda hastily, “Nice to have met you Lady Whitmour.”

They stood to let Betty leave first. Charles raised his eyebrows at Miranda, and she grinned back, “Why?” she mouthed.

He shrugged his shoulder. They made their way down the staircase, Billy was waiting at the bottom.  
He smiled at Charles, “You're still here then?”

“Yes Sir,” said Charles resignedly. Miranda laughed, “Does everyone say that?”

“It seems so,” said Charles, Billy looked at Miranda interrogatively. “This is Miranda West, Nicola's best friend from school. This is Sir William Whitmour.”

“Good evening, Miss West.” 

“Good evening, come on Chas, let's go.”

“Yes, Goodbye Lady Whitmour, Goodbye Sir” and they made their escape.

“Thank you, “said Charles fervently, “I thought I'd never get away.”

“Why are they keeping such a close eye on you?”

“I don't actually know, it can't only be what happened in spring."

“What happened in spring?”

Charles laughed, “I'll tell you, but not here. Too many people around, come back for a coffee after supper and I'll tell you then. There's a bus, let's run for it.”

“Whose flat is this then?”

“My Uncle Jem's. Connie, one of my older sisters and Roger her boyfriend are living in it. I'm staying here until the Merrick's are back.”

“They won't let you stay in their house?”

“No. I think people think I can't look after myself, however I don't want to be the third wheel and Roger irritates me, doing the older brother thing.”

“Well, you were ill earlier this year.”

“That was bereavement. You can call your parents if you think they will be worried.”

“Thank you.” They went into the flat.

“Connie, Roger, do you know Miranda?”

“Nicola's friend? We've met, haven't we?” Connie smiled at Miranda, Roger looked at her and at Charles.

“The phone's there, if you want to call your Dad and I'll make coffee. Would you both like one?”

Charles went to the kitchen to make coffee. Miranda phoned home. He came out of the kitchen with the tray as she put down the receiver. “You'll never guess where my parents are at the moment?”

“Where?”

“The Cosmo.”

“No!” Charles stopped still, thinking.

“Yes.”

“Nothing to do with Billy and Betty is it?” he asked putting down the tray.

“I don't know, who were they meeting?”

“Rebecca Levy and Johanna Hamer, two sisters, refugees from Germany before the second world war.”

Miranda thought, “It might be, my father is going to call here. How did Billy and Betty meet them?”

“They met for the first time this summer, but Rebecca and Johanna knew Betty's brother, Simon, before the war.”

“Have you met him?”

“No, he died in Austria in 1937,” Charles paused, “he was trying to save their youngest two sisters but was betrayed. They were all killed.”

“Charles, I’m sorry. How do you know about it?

“I discovered it this spring.”

Connie was looking at him, “How did you discover it?”

“And what did you discover?” asked Roger picking up his cup.

Charles looked at them all, “This is highly confidential, is that clear?” Everyone nodded.

“Billy told me that one of my uncles had worked for the Government before the war.”

“Who's Billy?” asked Roger.

“Sir William Whitmore, head of M16, is friends with Anthony Merrick. Anthony knows I speak and read German so recruited me to do some work for him, in a personal capacity.” Connie stared at him, “You are kidding me!”

“No, I'm not. You know I'm working this summer, I'm working in the intelligence department. But you must not tell anyone.”

“Do the parents know?”

“No, Uncle Jem does, he is friends with Billy and Betty as is Nell Wilson. She was involved in the Tyrol incident as Steve, Danny and I called it.”

“Nell Wilson? Does Auntie Madge know?”

“She does now, she didn't at the time. Nell and Betty were at school together and Nell and Simon were at University together.”

“And you discovered what?”

“Billy sent Simon to Munich to meet someone called Erich Stoller. he was a communist. He was recruited by the British Government to get information out of Germany, Simon, who was a celebrated mountaineer was recruited to get news over the Alps to Austria. This was in 1925. He travelled on the same train as Mum and Auntie Madge when they set off to the Tyrol. He was not impressed with Mum, found her tactless and arrogant towards Grizel. He felt sorry for Grizel. He kept meeting the school when setting up contacts in the herdsman's huts. That first term he was about to get one arranged when he was held up by a thunderstorm and the school had occupied the hut, he had to sleep outside in his tent and move very early in the morning before he was seen.” Connie and Roger laughed. “Anyway, Simon and Erich set up a system of safe houses down from Berlin to Munich, then Simon would take the information across the border. He only did this in the summer months. It would have been impossible during the winter. He stayed in the herdsmen’s huts, trying to avoid the Chalet School! And then he thought he could use it. He persuaded Nell to apply for a job and he could send or pass on information to her which was safer for him. he would visit quite frequently.” 

“Different people carried the information across Germany?” said Connie, “wasn’t that a bit dangerous?”

“Yes and no, if people were carrying information as part of their usual daily routine, it does become routine. They also didn’t know all the links of the chain, so if one person was caught, they couldn’t give away the whole organisation. If one person was travelling across Germany, he, or she, becomes more noticeable. It worked anyway, it lasted for fourteen years before Simon was killed. He should have left earlier but he was concerned about Rebecca and Johanna’s younger sisters and waited for them.”

“He was a veray Parfit gentil knight,” quoted Connie.

Charles looked surprised and nodded, “Yes, I think he was. Anyway, once the San opened, Billy came to see Jem to see if Simon could work there to give him an alibi. Erich continued to work in Munich and Simon in Austria. After 1933 they began to move refugees as well. They used the San. They rescued about fifty individuals in four years, moving them across Germany through the safe houses. Simon would meet them at Munich Railway Station and they would then be transferred up to the San in ambulances.”

“What from Munich?”

“Yes, across the border, with genuine nurses who thought that they were ill. Some would be on the train across the border as well to Spartz where they would be transferred to the San, although it would have been easier for them just to go on to England but they had to follow the story.”

The phone rang, “probably my father,” said Miranda and went to answer it.

“How come the authorities didn't notice anything wrong?” asked Roger.

“I wondered that, I think it was because it was a private enterprise, run by foreigners.” Roger nodded. “And Austria was an independent State still, it all fell apart after the deaths of Erich and Simon.”

Miranda returned. “He's coming to collect me in about half an hour,” she reported, “and yes, he met Rebecca and Johanna, they are coming as well.” Charles looked up, “I'd better finish this then. Rebecca and Johanna, Miriam and Charna, the four older girls, were rescued from Berlin. They were transferred from house to house, and then given Chalet school uniform and met Simon at Nuremburg and brought to Munich to meet a school trip. They were smuggled across the border with a group of Chalet Girls. They went up to the Annexe and stayed there for the rest of that term and went to England with the remainder of the school. The middle two, Miriam and Charna were lost when their boat was torpedoed on the way to the States. They didn't know what happened to the youngest two. They disappeared.” 

“Why didn't they go with the others?”

“Chickenpox!”

Connie and Roger laughed, “Your favourite illness.”

Miranda looked surprised.

“The parents didn't visit me in hospital when I was there in January because Phil, my youngest sister had chickenpox,” Charles explained.

“But Nick said you were really ill.”

“He was,” said Connie.

“That's shocking,” said Miranda.

“Mum's apologised and Dad and I have started again,” said Charles, “and you can see how everyone else fusses over me.”

Miranda looked at him, “Is that why?”

“Probably. Anyway, back to the story, Simon thought he should get out immediately. Erich had been threatened and had left Munich. He was shot trying to cross into Switzerland, Billy said. He liked opera, you know, he and Simon kept passing on messages in Munich opera house.” 

How do you know that and how did Billy know what happened?”

“It was in the diaries, and Billy worked in London, as the head of his network. Betty used to receive all the information and despatch it. She updated them on changes to the codes, procedures. Billy would travel out to Switzerland or Austria and keep in touch with his staff. He would come and visit Nell and pass on information to Simon.”

“How did you find out all this information?”

“Simon’s diaries. I found them in the Austrian San, hidden at the bottom of a box of paperwork that had been dumped in a storeroom. I don't know who kept them or why, but it was very helpful. Steve helped, he looked at the Berlin end, looked at the names of contacts. I found the helpers in Leipzig. That is a wonderful city although it's smashed to pieces as is Dresden. I stayed in Leipzig with Marta Hertzog. She was the contact who warned Simon that there was a group of Nazis after him. She had heard about it.”

“Why was he in Leipzig?”

“He collected Golda and Leah, the two youngest girls, from their grandmother's in Berlin. They were eight and nine years old. he hoped to keep ahead of the group, travelling to Munich by buses and keeping away from the main routes, as much as he could. he got a lift across the border from a friend.”

“Or was he?” asked Connie.

“Yes, he was, I met his daughter, Sabine. He was also killed, two days later.” Connie shuddered. “This gets worse,” she said. Charles nodded. He glanced at Miranda, “are you alright?” 

She nodded, “Betty's brother did all this?”

“Yes, and our Uncle Jem and Billy and Betty and Aunt Nell and Aunt Grizel and Rudi, who was there at the end. He helped Simon, but not in this case. The men looking for Simon held him hostage for six days waiting for Simon and the girls. They were all killed, brutally, in front of him. He was eighteen.” Connie covered her face with her hands. Roger looked shocked. Miranda shook her head. “He was left with the bodies, and buried them, over three days, He then went and got completely drunk for the next few days.”

"I’m going to be sick,” said Connie shakily. Charles stood up and went to the bookshelf. he took some photos down. “Here's the Alpe and the graves,” he said, and they looked at them. “That's Rudi and Betty in front of Simon's grave. He was closer to him in the end than she was.”

Roger raised his eyebrows and Charles shrugged, “Too much of an age gap I would think, more likely with Erich. If that were the case, I think that more damage would have been inflicted on Rudi when he was being held hostage.”

"What?” said Connie looking at them but Miranda nodded, “He would have been seen as a deviant,” she said, “It's beautiful though, where he lives,” looking at the photos.

Charles nodded, “Danny said that that probably has helped him, but he's had a life sentence. He keeps it well, he's self-sufficient up there and he loves it. He also kept their possessions. No-one disturbed him or intervened with him during or after the war. Perhaps they were scared of him and his drinking. Dad and I gave them to Rebecca and Johanna a few weeks ago. It was quite hard.”

Miranda nodded, “but they are coming here.”

“Why?” asked Roger

“How am I supposed to know that? But Betty said that they might publish Simon's Diaries so it may be about that. Rebecca and Johanna are really nice,” Charles assured them.

“Would they let me write and publish an article about this?” asked Connie, “I think it needs to be told.”

“That's why they are publishing the diaries and you would have to ask permission from Billy and Betty,” said Charles. “Go ahead if you want.”

“You're not going to?” asked Miranda and Charles shook his head, “I shouldn't be able to and I shouldn't come into it at all,” he pointed out. Roger just looked at him, “You're a teenager but you act like God almighty,” he said shaking his head.

Charles smirked, “I've been told my worth. That's why they are keeping me deskbound this summer, allegedly as a punishment for going off on my own, but really to learn how the department is organised, from people out in the field so to speak, to the people back at base. It's quite an eye opener. I'm moved around a lot which means they want me to pick up as much as I can this summer. I will also continue with the translating work I'm doing and learning coding, But again, not a word to anyone.”

“Must be useful, having the big boss's ear,” commented Roger. Connie came and sat by her brother. and hugged him. “Well done,” she said, “You remember when they wanted you to be a priest?”

“Yes,” Charles smiled reminiscently, “and I made such a big thing of it. Seems idiotic now. So much has happened since then.”

“The parents have started to change,” continued Connie. 

“Phil and Geoff started that, I didn't really need to interfere there either, they managed it on their own. And the rest of the family butted in and told them to sort out their ideas,” said Charles, “Aunt Hilda told me to stand back and stop interfering. I realise now what she meant.”

Connie grinned, “Horrible isn't it, when adults are right?” Charles laughed, “yes, sorry Miranda, this is all old history.”

“It's interesting to see you together. Do you see much of each other?” Charles and Connie looked at each other and shook their heads, “Only in holidays and then there are too many of us to sit down and talk.” said Charles

“And I have my triplet sisters,” said Connie, “I didn't need anyone else.”

“And I had Steve.”

The doorbell went and Roger got up to answer it. Connie and Charles scrabbled around picking up the coffee cups and tidying up. Miranda laughed. Charles smiled, “I'd better put the kettle on again.”  
“I will,” said Connie, “they are your guests,” and pushed him forward. He pulled a face at her and went to the door of the sitting room.

“Charles, so nice to see you again,” Rebecca came forward and hugged him, “How are you?”

“It’s nice to see you again,” he said, “How are you? Hallo Johanna.”

“I'm delighted to see you again. You don't know Reuben West, do you?”

“No, how do you do? Miranda is through here.”

“I'm pleased to meet you. You know the Marlows don't you?”

“Yes, May I introduce Roger Richardson, my adopted brother and my sister Connie is making coffee. Hullo, Sir William, Lady Elizabeth, I didn't know you were coming.”

“No, we decided at the last minute to come. It’s nice to meet more members of your family.”

“Would you like to come it, let me just sort out chairs, have we got enough?”

“You can sit on the floor,” said Roger.

“Probably will have to,” agreed Charles, “you might have to join me.” He caught Betty's eye and raised his eyebrows. She smiled at him as he sorted out the room. “Is this flat yours?” she asked

“No, it's Uncle Jem's. the whole family use it though.”

“You’re staying here at the moment?” Charles nodded, “Until the Merricks return.”

Connie served coffee and there was a pause. Billy cleared his throat, “We understand that your mother has started writing a story about”

“The Tyrol Incident, yes,” said Charles.

“The Tyrol incident?” said Rebecca and Charles laughed, “That's what Danny, Steve and I called it,” he explained, “Yes, she has.”

“We don't want her to,” said Johanna. “None of us,” said Betty.

“Why not?” asked Connie sipping her coffee.

“Oh,” said Charles suddenly leaping up. He disappeared to his room and returned with a biscuit tin. “Lemon biscuit anyone? Sent from Austria, with love from Anna.”

“You never told us”, said Roger reprovingly.

“I was going to keep them for myself,” said Charles, “but I think I'd better share them. Sorry, you were saying?”

Miranda giggled.

“You don't want mum to write the story. Why don’t you want her to? And how are you going to stop her?”

“We don’t want her to because, having read the diaries, we don’t think she is the right person. Also, she will make it too much of a children’s adventure story. We need something more adult than that.”

Charles looked at his sister and they nodded. “So how are you going to stop her?” 

“We thought you might have some idea.”

“Nope. Connie?”

“Nope. Roger?”

“Nope.”

“Are you going to publish the diaries though?”

“We think so, but we want someone to write around the diaries, not a story but a”

“Narrative,” said Miranda 

“Yes, that's right and we don't think your mother is the right person.”

Charles looked at Connie. She looked back at him, “What?” she asked puzzled.

“You wanted to write an article. Why don't you write this?” he asked. “Connie's just left Oxford, graduated with an English degree,” he explained, “and is wanting to break into journalism and writing.”

Connie looked at him enlightened, “I might not be good enough,” she said, “although I’d love to try.”

“Have you had any writing experience?” asked Mr West watching her face glow with enthusiasm at the idea.

“What I wrote at university for our newspaper, I've got articles here.” Connie leapt up and went to the bookshelves. She selected magazines and opened them and passed them round. She looked at Charles and he grinned back, “You know the area, you know the school, our family is involved, and Rebecca and Johanna can give you eyewitness accounts. You can interview Aunt Nell and Sir William and Lady Elizabeth. I can give you the details of the contacts I made, and you can write to them, or visit them if you want.”

“That's true,” said Rebecca looking up from the article she was reading, “and you can write well.”  
“And your brother can argue your case well,” said Johanna amusedly looking at Charles, “we can show you what Rudi kept.”

“We'd have to ask Rudi's permission,” said Charles.

“You would have to do that,” said Billy, “he opens up to you.” Charles and Roger exchanged looks. Reuben said, “I think that Connie would be an excellent choice looking at these.” Connie blushed, “I’d love to,” she said.

“Yes, and Charles can help you,” said Betty smiling at Connie, “he knows more about it than we know. He can explain his role in this. We just need to tell your mother.”

Mr West looked up, “Why not send her a lawyer's letter?” he suggested.

Charles turned to Billy, “Aren't you going up to the Round House soon, Sir?”

“Next week.”

“Our family are staying there. Can't you speak to Mum and Dad? If that doesn't work, have the lawyer’s letter in reserve ready to use.” 

“That's sensible. I could involve Jem as well.”

“I could come up,” offered Connie, but Charles paused, looked at Billy and they shook their heads, “No, best not, she might take offence.”

“Best stay away,” said Charles, “She can act childishly at times, as she is now.”

“True,” said Roger who had been watching the interaction between Charles and Billy with amusement. “You'd better stay clear until she calms down.”

“You can start reading the diaries, and then can get an idea for what you need to write,” said Charles.

“I need to write down what you told us,” said Connie.

“Plenty of time,” said Charles, “I'm not off to Danny's for another couple of weeks and this will take time to organise.”

“Miranda, time to go,” Said Reuben standing up, “we'll take Rebecca and Johanna as well. It’s nice to meet you all.”

“See you tomorrow at Lords?” said Charles getting up to let them out.

“And the Cosmo afterwards?” asked Miranda and they laughed at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff was bored. He enjoyed staying at the Round House, but he didn't want to play with Phil, Cecil and Clare who were very close at the moment and the Russell twins and Felix were off on their own ploys. He missed seeing Pat and James. He strolled down the drive and looked down the road. He decided to walk down the road towards the village. It was a hot afternoon and he enjoyed walking on the grass verge under the big trees where the leaves were beginning to change colour. This reminded him of the year before and he smiled. He and Phil had changed so much. He walked along thinking about this and didn't notice the three boys coming towards him on bicycles.

“Oy, Ginger wake up!” Geoff jumped, he hadn't realised he was walking in the road and he moved out of the way. The boys stopped and looked at him. “What are you doing, Ginger?”

“Nothing. I'm bored,” said Geoff.

“Get your bike and come with us.”

“I can't ride a bike, I haven't got one.”

“Not got a bike? We can teach you to ride one.”

“You're not from here?”

“No, we're staying with my Uncle and Aunt up there,” he waved towards the Round House.

“I've got a spare one you can borrow. Come on Ginger, I'm Rob, that's Will and this is Davy.”

“I'm Geoff,” Geoff smiled at them. They all looked about his age.

“No, you're Ginger, come to the village and we can play there.” They all turned around pushing the bikes all talking at once.

Danny was driving the Whitmours to the Round House.

As they went through the village, Betty laughed as she saw a bevy of small boys running around one wobbling on a bicycle. Danny drew up and stopped the car, “That's Geoff. What's he doing here?” He asked

“Which one?”

“The red-haired one,” said Billy and they laughed as Geoff steered the bicycle into the duck pond. He sat up laughing and the other boys ran to help him out. A woman came out from one of the cottages and across to him.

“Do you think anyone knows where he is?” asked Betty.

“I'll get out and speak to him,” said Danny. “Geoff,” he called. Geoff looked over and smiled widely. “I fell in the pond.”

“We saw.”

The woman looked up, “Danny, tell Madge and Jem I'll bring him home later this afternoon. He's happy here.”

“I will. Thank you, Mrs Walker.”

“Come on Ginger, you can borrow some clothes,” shouted one boy.

“We'll all need to, how are we getting the bike out?”

“I’ll get it,” said Geoff, “I'm wet anyway,” and he waded back into the pond.

Danny shook his head and got back into the car.

“What a difference a year makes. Last year he was screaming because the boys called him Heidi, here he doesn't mind about Ginger.”

“He looked very happy,” Betty said.

They drove the short distance to the Round House. Danny pulled up at the front door. 

“He looks bored,” commented Betty seeing a blond teenager sitting on a tree trunk staring into the distance.

“Yes, that's Mike, I was looking for him to come with me but couldn't find him,” said Danny, “he is a bit bored, the others are too young for him. We do go about a bit together when I'm not working.”

Michael saw the car arriving and got up and came across. He opened the door for Betty. She looked expressively at her husband.

“Are you Lady Elizabeth? Chas has told me about you,” Michael explained, “I'm Mike Maynard, May I take your bags?”

“Thank you, are you enjoying your holiday?”

Michael paused trying to find something to say that didn't upset anyone. Danny had driven the car around to the garages. 

“No,” said Sir William looking at him.

Michael shrugged, “there's nothing much to do and everyone else is younger than me. I miss Steve and Chas, never thought I'd say that.”

“Are you staying here much longer?” asked Betty sympathetically,

“Hopefully not, I'm waiting for my cousin, John Bettany to come home on leave then I'm going to the Quadrant with him to go sailing and my friend Raoul is coming as well,” he smiled, “something to look forward to.”

“Why don't you take your bicycle and go out cycling for the day? There's plenty to see in the neighbourhood,” said Betty thinking of Geoff.

“We don't have bicycles,” said Mike.

“No?”

“We don't need them in Switzerland.”

Betty looked at her husband. 

Mike showed them into the house and looked around, “Would you like to come into the sitting room?” he said and opened a door, “Auntie Madge, Sir William and Lady Elizabeth have arrived,” 

Madge came out, "Billy, Betty, it's nice to see you again. Thank you, Mike. Have you seen the younger children? It’s almost time for lunch.”

“Don't look for Geoff,” said Billy. “He's in the village and Mrs Walker, I think that's the name, says she'll bring him back this evening.”

“The village? Mrs Walker?” repeated Madge. Michael also stopped and stared.

“He was being taught how to ride a bicycle and ended up in the duck pond,” explained Billy and they laughed.

“He was alright?”

“He was fine, found it very amusing, enjoying himself with three or four small boys.”

Madge looked at Michael in amazement. “That's good,” they both said.

“Good?” Betty repeated.

“He's making friends with boys his own age. Last year, he couldn't do that and left school because of it,” explained Michael from the doorway. “He was very unhappy.”

“Jem and I had him here to try and help him,” said Madge. 

“I'd better go,” said Mike,” Shall I show you to your room to freshen up before lunch?”

Betty laughed, “Charles did that the last time.”

“At Die Blumen, I remember,” said Madge. “I'll go and check on lunch.”

“I hope you don't mind crowds at lunch. My parents won't be here, they are house hunting and travelling around, but most of my family will be there and the Russell twins. Here you are, the bathroom's just over there and I'll wait for you in the hall.” he smiled and left. Betty looked at Billy, “Whatever school those boys attend is brilliant. They are so well-mannered.”

“You don't think the parents?”

“No, Although Madge and Jem have obviously helped.”

Lunch was a noisy meal. The children all chatted happily. Jem, Billy and Danny discussed the changes taking place on the Platz and Madge and Betty renewed their acquaintance. Michael sat listening to everyone else. Betty glanced at him.

“Jem, excuse me, do you have any bicycles?”

“Bicycles?” Jem looked astonished.

“For Mike to go out on, he's old enough and Geoff is learning to ride one today.”

“And he ended up in the duck pond,” said Danny with a chuckle. Jem looked startled.

“Where is he?” asked Erica, “I just noticed he's not here.”

“In the village, playing with some boys,” said Madge, “He’ll come back later.”

“I think we must have some bikes, we still have the ones we used when the Bettanys were with us.”

“Where would they be?” asked Mike.

“The shed behind the garages, do you want to go and explore it this afternoon?” 

“Can we as well?” asked Kester indicating Kevin and Felix

“As long as you do as Mike tells you,” replied his father, “And Mike has first choice of bikes”. Michael looked surprised, “thanks,” he said.

“Getting ready for next term,” said Kevin.

“Not quite,” said Kester with a grin.

Madge shook her head at them. 

“May we come too?” asked Erica

“And us?” said Phil

Mike looked horrified, “I can't look after everyone,” he said

“You're not going to,” said Jem, “Danny can help as well.”

“Change first into old clothes that don't matter,” said Madge. Mike's eyes lit up and he grinned, “Sounds fun,” he said, “thanks,” he said to Betty and she smiled at him.

The shed looked dilapidated and it took Danny, Mike and the twins all their strength to open the door. It was full of junk.

“Wow!” said Kevin. “Look at all these trunks.”

“There's a sled,” said Phil pointing.

“There are old toys in here,” said Felix. 

“Bikes are here,” said Mike, “If I pass them over to you Danny, can you take them?”

“Yes.” 

“Can we help?” asked the twins coming over.

“No, stay back and take them from Danny,” said Mike. “Here's the first.” He lifted a child's bicycle over the boxes.

“That will do for Geoff,” said Felix looking at it. Kevin wheeled it out. 

“There are books in here,” said Erica.

“What sort of books?” asked Felicity.

“Old,” said Erica with a grin.

“Mike, if we move these boxes, we can wheel the bikes out.”

“Let's look what's in them.” 

“Papers, something to do with the San,” said Kevin opening one, “In Guernsey.”

“Any earlier ones?” asked Danny

“I don't know. I can’t see.” said Kevin. “Why, are you interested?”

“Yes, perhaps we need to take these into the house.”

“Here's a table football game,” said Cecil, “and a funny thing. What's this?”

“No idea, put it on one side,” said Danny, “There are papers here from Austria, these are from 1938. They must be the last patients and 1936 and 1935 in here. We'll take these in later for Uncle Jem and Billy to look at.”

“Why?”

“They're interested in these.”

Kevin looked at the bikes, “Rix Bettany,” he read on a label, Mike grinned. “Wheel it over, it looks a good bike.”

“Can you put it together?” asked Kevin.

“Yes,” said Mike, “I think so anyway. Is there a bike shop in Armiford?”

“Must be. There are a couple more here, our size,” said Kevin, pushing boxes out of the way.

“These books are in French and German,” said Erica, “and they belong to school.”

“This one has pages torn out,” said Felicity, “Why?”

“Don’t know, oh yes, I do,” said Danny,” the Nazis will have destroyed them.”

“Why?”

“Because they disagreed with whatever was written there, Miss Annersley told Chas and I that. They also destroyed the English books. There aren't any there are there?”

“No,” said Erica, “but there are exercise books, here's Aunt Joey's maths book.”

“What?”

Everyone rushed over and Erica giggled as she opened it.

“Are there anymore? Margia Stevens, Marie von Eschenau, Evadne Lannis, these are very old.”

“Mum couldn't do maths,” said Felicity, amused.

Erica was rooting around the box and withdrew another pile of exercise books, “Science,” she said “and English. Alixe Von Elsen, Emmie Linders, Biddy O'Ryan.”

“Auntie Biddy,” everyone looked up. “How come they've got all these? Surely they would have been left behind.”

“No idea.”

“Danny can you help me with this football table please?” Cecil asked.

“Where did that come from?” The twins ran over and picked it up. “Wow, why didn't we know! We need a tin of paint,” said Kester. “This should be fun. How much time have we got?” “Another month,” said Felicity. “We should get things sorted by then. Be good for half-term and Christmas.”

“This is going to be great,” said Phil with a beam. 

There was a shout from outside and a screech of bicycle tyres. Mike looked out, “Hi Geoff,” he said. “Are you Ginger's brother?” asked a small boy,” What's in there?” Mike stood back and four small boys dashed in.

“Gosh, Ginger, this is fun. Is it yours?”

“I've never seen it before,” said Geoff.

“Is that your twin?”

“Yes, that Phil."

“Look at that football table.” They dashed over to where Kevin and Kester were trying to put it together. 

“We've got paint at home that Dad doesn't use. We'll bring it up tomorrow.”

Danny just sat laughing quietly.

“These bikes are great. The Scouts are repairing bikes this week. Shall I send them up? my brothers are in Scouts and they are good at repairing them. That’s why Ginger can ride my spare one. He can ride it now.” Mike's eyes lit up. “Thank you, that would be great,” he said.

“What are you going to do with all this?”

“We are going to sort it out over the next few weeks,” said Kevin. 

“We'll come and help and bring friends. Best go now, bye Ginger, see you tomorrow. Come down first thing,” and the boys ran out and picked up their bikes. Geoff waved than off. Everyone looked at each other and laughed. 

“Geoff, your friends are exhausting,” said Felicity

“Don't you mind being called Ginger?” asked Felix interestedly

“No, not when I've had such a great day. Rob's mum lent me these clothes and she says she'll bring back mine tomorrow when they've dried.”

Joey described her day house hunting to the whole table at supper that night. Everyone was quiet listening.

“So, I don't suppose your day was as thrilling as ours, we think we've found the perfect house, just the other side of Armiford,” she said smiling.

“Can we see it?” asked Felicity.

“I don't think so,” said Joey, “there are too many of you to walk around it.”

“But it's our house as well,” said Erica, “Why can't we?”

“Agreed,” said Felix and Michael together.

“We should be involved,” continued Michael, “Do it as a family.” He looked at his father as he spoke. “We haven’t seen you these holidays again. I didn't agree with Chas about everything he said and did but I can understand why he rebelled. I feel the same.”

“We've been dumped on Aunt Madge and Uncle Jem again,” said Felix.” I agree with Mike.”

“So do I,” said Erica and Felicity together.

Jack looked horror-struck, “I'm sorry, you're right. We got so involved in house hunting.”

“We should all do that together,” said Erica again, “and we can help decide which you want to see or not.”

“What shall we do tomorrow?” asked Jack

“Mend bikes and sort out the stuff in the shed,” said Felix. 

“What stuff?” asked Jack,

His children all broke into speech and for a minute they all spoke together of what they had found. A jumble of bikes, table football, toys, sleds, books. Joey looked taken aback, Jem and Madge just grinned, Billy and Betty watched the interaction between parents and children.

“The Scouts are coming up to help us mend the bikes,” said Kevin, “it's their project this week,”

“It'll be nice to be with the Scouts again, I'm too old now to be one,” said Mike,

“Geoff's friends are coming up as well,” said Kester, “to help mend the table football game.”

“I'm going to them first on my bicycle,” said Geoff firmly.

“You can't ride a bicycle,” said Joey “and what friends?”

“Yes. I can, I learned today,” said Geoff, “and I fell in the duck pond. These are Rob's clothes, and I played with him and Will and Davy, I'll get my clothes back tomorrow.”

Felix grinned, “There were also these,” and he produced an old exercise book “Name: Josephine Bettany, Subject. Maths,” he read out.

“What?” Joey leaned over to take it but Felix passed it to Felicity who giggled, “Page 1, 2/ 10,” she said, “Could do better. page 4, Do you ever think of what you are doing, Josephine? 3/10. “The children were giggling. Joey laughed, “I never liked maths, she said Are there any more books?”

“Yes, more exercise books, one belonging to Auntie Biddy,” said Cecil

“And library books with pages cut out,” said Felicity

“There are also papers relating to the San, in Austria and Guernsey if you're interested, we put them on one side, it’s like a snapshot of life in 1937/38,” said Danny. “It's all in there."

“I would like to see these papers,” said Betty looking at Billy, “There might be something more for Connie.”

“Connie?” Everyone looked at her. She looked at her brother. He straightened his shoulders. “We are going to publish Simon's Diaries,” he said.

“Who's Simon?” asked Cecil

“He was my brother,” said Betty.

“And he wrote diaries?”

Jem looked at Billy and said, “Keep this quiet at the moment, but We, Sir William, Lady Elizabeth,”  
“Just say Billy and Betty,” said Billy. “That's what they call us anyway.” The children grinned.  
“Billy, Betty, Simon who was Betty's brother, your Aunts Nell and Grizel and myself, helped get information out of Nazi Germany and then helped rescue Jewish refugees before the war. We used the School and the San. We stopped just before the Anschluss, when Simon was killed. Chas found this out accidentally and then, when he disappeared in April, investigated the incident, discovered the diaries and found out where and when Simon had died and his grave.”

“We went to visit it,” said Betty.

“Gosh,” said Cecil, “So, Chas is a hero?

The adults laughed, “No, he's a pest,” said Billy smiling, “That's why he's working this summer.” His siblings laughed heartlessly.

“He thinks there's a different reason,” said Danny with a grin. Billy looked at him. “He says he's been given a whistle-stop tour of the department so he understands how it all works.” Billy laughed, “He is very bright.”

“Is that right?” asked Felix, “What department?”

“Just part of the Foreign office. And yes, it is. Anyway, he'll be back at University this October, thank goodness.”

“That's amazing,” said Kevin. “Did you know about Tyrol?” He asked turning to his mother.

“No, I only found out when Chas told me. And neither did Joey nor Jack.”

“The fewer people who knew the better,” said Jem.

“I am writing a story about it at the moment,” said Joey. The children nodded.

“Actually,” said Betty, “We are going to ask that you stop.”

All the Maynards sat up. “Why?” asked Felicity.

“We want Connie to write a narrative around the diaries,” said Billy. “She's started, working alongside Charles, and they have produced some good work already.”

“That’s good,” said Jem with a smile at Joey, “The younger generation rises. I'm surplus to requirements according to David.”

“Yes, but children would want a simpler version, not just the adult version,” argued Joey

“I think that Felix and Felicity would understand it all perfectly,” said Betty. “Connie writes very well.”

“Rebecca and Johanna also want Connie to write it,” said Billy with a smile. “Actually,” he turned to Betty, “the two of them, Charles and Connie need to go and see Rudi. I think we'll send them next week fly them out there.”

Jack smiled at Joey, “We've got to move over,” he said.

“I still would like to write this,” said Joey sadly. “It's such a wonderful story.”

“It's not a wonderful story, it’s a very upsetting part of history,” said Betty abruptly and suddenly angry, “I lost a brother, Rebecca and Johanna lost two sisters, horribly, in this incident and two more sisters during the war. Your son has accepted his sanctions with a lot more grace and maturity than you are displaying. You have ignored our request and gone ahead with your writing anyway.”

There was a silence. Billy put his hand on her arm. Joey looked at her, “I need to write it as an adventure story.”

“Charles may have solved the mystery but that doesn't give you any ownership over it,” said Betty shortly. 

“Joey, no,” said Madge gently, “Leave it alone. You've been asked not to write anything.”

Jack looked at her, “Where's the manuscript?” he asked.

“In my room,” replied Joey sullenly.

Jack looked at Jem, “We'll go and get it and give it to Betty,” he said, “What she does with it, is up to her.”

Geoff, Phil and Clare, not following what was going on said, “Can we go and play football now?”

“Yes,” said Jack quickly, “When you've finished washing up, you can go down. I'll join you soon.”

“Boys versus girls,” said Erica, “we'll win.”

“No, you won't we will. Let's wash up quickly,” said Felix. They cleared the table and left the room, Michael looking back at his mother.

Jack said, “Right Joey, let's go and get this manuscript.” Joey looked at him, “I don't understand why I can't write it. But if that is what you want.”

Billy looked at her, “Yes, it is, thank you.” He smiled and she stood up and left the room with her husband. Madge looked at Betty, “I'm sorry, I don't know why she is acting like this.” Betty nodded, “Someone needs to talk to Michael,” she said, “He's the wrong age at the moment. He's upset by it. I apologise for bringing it up.” Madge said, “Jack can do that, they need time together.”

Betty looked and said, “Do you think she will try to write it again?”

“Yes, definitely,” said Billy and he produced the Lawyers letter. Madge looked at it, “Reuben West, father of Charles' friend Miranda suggested we produce this, Charles suggested we keep this in reserve. We were all hoping she would be more cooperative.”

“It is a wonderful opportunity for Connie,” Madge said, “It's going to be big.”

“Yes, it is and she is doing really well. She's very talented.”

“I don't think I've met Miranda,” said Madge.

“She's Nicola’s school friend. She and Charles have a lot of interests in common, I met them at Lords and I believe they go to the Proms together. All the rest of that group are away so they do socialise together.”

“What about Elizabeth?”

“On holiday with her father at the moment.”

“Right.”

Betty laughed, “It's purely platonic,” she said.

“What is?” asked Billy

“Charles and Miranda.”

“Yes, it is, they are just friends.”

The door opened and Jack came in with the manuscript. “I apologise about this,” he said, “She's upset and resting on her bed now.”

Billy looked at Betty and picked up the letter, “I'm sorry to have to do this but this is a Lawyer’s letter forbidding her to be involved in anyway.”

Jack looked at it, “Yes, I think you're sensible there. He didn't like her, did he? I can remember him, I think. I’m glad Connie's got the opportunity and I’m sure she will do well.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Chas? How are you? yes, we're all having a nice time here. We think we might have found a house. Sir William and Lady Elizabeth stayed for a few days, they’ve gone back to London. Oh, you’ve heard from them? You're going to dinner tomorrow? What just you? Oh, Connie and Roger, and, who's Miranda? Oh, Nicola's friend. The children? They're fine. Geoff has made friends with some local boys and we never see him. Michael has been co-opted to help with the local Scouts, he's helping them on the river, with rowing boats and canoes. The rest of the children are helping sort out an old shed. Yes, that’s where they found more papers and another diary. You know about that? Sir William is passing them onto Connie? Is she there? Could I have a quick word? No? What she's not there? She is there? Chas, I am her mother, Oh, Sir William says not? Well its nothing to do with him, what Jem and Jack say the same? Oh, well I may come and visit. No point. Why? You're off on Friday to Austria. Well, you won't be able to stay in Die Blumen, yes, we’ll keep the keys here. You've still got the key? Steve will meet you there? Have a nice time, goodbye.” 

Charles put the receiver down and fell about laughing. Connie came out of the sitting room, “Who was that?”

“Mum, trying to talk to you, that was classic. We can't stay in Die Blumen, she says until I mentioned that we had a key. Connie, if you want to talk to Aunt Nell, shall we invite her to Austria or shall we go to Switzerland first?”

“Invite her to Austria,” said Roger, “Stay away from the Platz.”

“Ring her now and sort it,” suggested Charles, “or ask Betty tomorrow."

“I think I'll do that,” said Connie, “Mother isn't making too much of a fuss is she?”

“Yes, but everyone is on yours, including Dad so don't worry. She'll get over it and you are doing brilliantly. Do you know she never even gave us any message to pass onto Steve?”

“Are you surprised?” 

“No, just saddened.”

“We have got the manuscript now,” said Betty, generally to the table at dinner that evening.

“What are you going to do with it?” asked Roger sipping his wine,

“Destroy it,” said Betty, “I've read it through and am not impressed. She's made it an adventure story, the hero is nothing like Simon.”

Billy looked at her, “if he didn't like her, why would she write him positively?”

“Because he’s the main character,” said Connie, “it’s his story. All the other characters revolve around him. I suppose her version was more to do with the school and the san than him.”

“Correct,” said Betty with a smile, “and herself as a young detective.”

Connie looked at Charles, “she even took your role in this.”

Charles shrugged, “it's not happening so no need to worry.”

“Are you looking forward to going to Austria?” asked Betty glancing at him

“Yes,” said Connie

“Sort of,” said Charles, “It means I can't stay with Dan and see Monty. I haven't seen him for nearly a year and I miss him.”

Betty nodded, “and Liz?” she asked.

Charles smiled, “obviously,” he said.

Connie looked at him quickly and then at Roger.

Billy suddenly said, “Charles can I borrow you for a moment, I would like to introduce you to a friend. Excuse us.” He stood up and Charles followed him surprised.

Roger looked after them and then at Betty. “That's a strange relationship, isn’t it?”

“Strange?”

“Almost, I was going to say father and son, more like grandfather and grandson.”

Connie grinned, “I thought I was the tactless one.”

Roger smiled, “I noticed it the other evening, they seem to be on the same wavelength.”

Betty nodded, “I know what you mean. We never had any children of our own and I think Billy is enjoying his company. he thinks he has a lot of potential.”

“I thought Steve would be the one who should be pushed forward. He's older and less imaginative. And is a paid employee.”

“Steve works in the diplomatic service,” said Betty, “not precisely where Billy works and Charles is more useful at the moment.”

“And Steve is more conventional,” said Connie. “Chas will do his own thing. That sometimes is better in a tight situation. From reading the diaries, Simon was able to do that, and that is why he was so successful.” 

Betty nodded, “That's right and Billy won't put him in a situation where he is in any danger. What he does, himself, is a different matter.”

“Do you find him a replacement for Simon?” asked Connie and Roger laughed, “Of course not, Con! How can he replace her brother?” 

Betty considered, “No, I do know what you mean though. He has brought Simon back for me. I have his diaries now and I am discovering him again.” Connie and Roger smiled at her, “that is so nice,” said Connie and watched her brother return with Billy.

“He doesn't look too happy,” she commented.

“No,” said Betty.

“Any idea why?” asked Roger,

“No, he will tell us if he is allowed to.”

Billy and Charles sat back down. Charles took a drink. He turned to Betty, “Have you got the other diary? How did that end up at the Round House?” 

“I don't know, but there were papers relating to the San in the boxes, I presume it came it with those.”  
“And lots of stuff from the school,” Connie said, “Felicity wrote that they found lots of old school books including mum's maths books.” Charles stared, “but that would be quite early in the school history. Why did they survive? Can I see the diary please?” he turned to Betty, who looked at her husband. 

“When we've finished eating,” said Billy firmly. “Leave it Charles,” he added and Charles shot him a look and concentrated on his plate.

Betty addressed herself to Connie, “Have you heard the latest about Geoff?” She asked, “He's learnt how to ride a bicycle and has a group of friends he runs around with.” 

“We watched him fall into the duck pond,” said Billy amused. Connie and Roger laughed. “He's also known as Ginger,” added Betty

“What?” Even Charles looked up at that. “And he doesn't mind?”

“No, he's fine with it. Michael was the lonely one, but, through Geoff's friends, he's made friends with the Scout company, and he's with them most days. The rest are sorting out the shed, going through the junk.”

“They sound as if they're busy,” said Roger.

“Your parents think they have found a house, near Armiford,” said Betty.

“Good,” said Connie, “That will be nice for them.”

“And your father is helping clear the shed, and going on bike rides with Michael.” 

“And mum?” asked Connie

“She's still sulking,” Betty stopped and glanced at Charles quickly. Connie looked amused, and Roger and Billy laughed. Charles glared at them all, then reluctantly smiled, “Point taken,” he said, “Can I see the diary now? Is it an early one?”

“1933, I don't know why it is separate from the others. We also have a lot of papers from the San at that time.”

“Isn't it when he started there? Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany as well, what were the Austrian politics at that time?”

“Chas, we don't know that, it may be in the diary,” said Connie

“I need Danny, he knows all about it,” said Charles thoughtfully.

“He's still at the Round House,” said Roger “but if you want to phone him tonight, go ahead,”

“Thank you,” said Charles meekly. Billy shot him a glance. Betty said, “Do you mind if I keep the diary until you return from seeing Rudi?”

“Have you got it? could I just look through it?” asked Charles. Betty looked at him and produced it.

“Thank you,” he took it and opened it, quickly flicking through it. “What are you looking for?” asked Connie, 

“I'm not quite sure, but I want to know why this one was sent out of Austria.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the rest were hidden in the san, this one wasn't and why was it placed among old schoolbooks?”

There was a silence. Charles continued to turn pages.

“Who sent it away?” asked Connie

“Who hid the rest?” answered Charles.

“There's so much more in this story,” said Connie suddenly.

“Yes. No, I can't see anything. Thanks, maybe we'll find something when we're out there. There are still papers in the San. I wonder how we can get those out of the building.” He handed the diary back.

“How did you do it last time?” asked Roger.

“Broke in through a window,” Charles stopped. “Yes, perhaps,” he said looking into the distance. Billy exchanged looks with Roger, “Keep on the right side of the law, you've got your sister to look after.”

Charles looked surprised, “Can't she look after herself? She's managed perfectly well up to now.”


	4. Chapter 4

John Bettany driving up to the Round house overtook a group of cyclists. He looked through his rear-view mirror and pulled up a way ahead and got out of the car and watched the group coming towards him. The tallest boy looked up, “John,” he shouted. Everyone looked at him as they cycled up.

Hullo, Mike, kids”, said John with a grin watching Geoff peddling frantically to keep up. “Are you all Ok cycling home or does anyone want a lift?”

“We can cycle thank you,” said Felicity. “We are not helpless.”

“Geoff?” John looked at Michael. “You’ve grown, come on, you can sit in the front seat. Your bike can go in the back.” Geoff looked at him, “This is John Bettany, our cousin,” Mike explained, “you’ve not seen him for a long time.” “All my family are older than me,” complained Geoff. “Most are older than us,” said Mike picking up the bicycle and he and John manhandled it into the car. “Jump in Geoff, you can help Marie make tea for us when you get home.” Geoff nodded and got in the car, “it’s not as nice as Chas's,” he told John.

“Isn’t it?”

“No, he bought it in Germany and it was taken off him by Uncle Jem and Billy because he had been naughty but he got it back.”

“Did he?”

“It's in London at the moment for Chas to use when he comes back from Austria. He's there with Connie,”

“Is he?”

“Yes, and Steve's with them, but we are here. Are you taking Mike to the Quadrant?”

“That is the idea.”

“Does that mean yes?”

“It does.”

“Oh. Are you staying here tonight?”

“Yes”

“Good. You can come and see how we are sorting out the shed. It's full of junk, we found a Zither. Auntie Madge had it re-stung.”

“Re-stung? Oh, you mean restrung. Did she?”

“Yes, we all try to play it, but we're not very good. Can you play it?”

“No, here we are, shall we go to the garages first? We can put the car and bike away.”

“Yes, do you know your way?”

“Yes, I lived here for eight years.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem brought us up.”

Geoff was silent. “What about Uncle Dick and Auntie Mollie?”

“They were stuck in India and couldn't get home. I was ten when I met them.”

“So, you're coming home.”

John smiled, “Exactly.”

“I bet they were upset because they didn't see you for so long,” said Geoff. “That must have been very sad.”

John paused, “Yes, I suppose so, we all had to start again as a family.”

“But now you’re all happy together.”

“Yes, we are.”

“The shed with the stuff in it is over there, It's stuff from Tyrol.” 

“I’ll have a look later, there might be things that belonged to us.”

“Mike's riding a bike belonging to Rix Bettany.”

“My brother.”

“Oh, and he’s friends with Kevin and Kester’s older brother David.” 

“Yes. Hullo Auntie Madge,” John gave her big hug, “it's lovely to see you again.”

“Hallo John, you look so well now.”

“Thank you. Here come the mob, Geoff, you’d better go and help make tea.”

“Yes, I'll be late,” and he ran off to the kitchen.

John smiled at his aunt, “Interesting child, very intelligent and my car is not as nice as Charles's! Is it that good?”

Madge laughed, “So I'm told. Billy drove it back to London for Chas last week.”

“Billy? Geoff mentioned him.”

“Sir William Whitmour. Come on, I'll show you your room, and quickly fill you in.”

“You are taking Mike down to the Quadrant aren’t you John?” asked Joey at dinner that evening.

John paused, “Yes, tomorrow. We can go boating and swimming in the sea.”

“You can go swimming in the Baumersee,” said Geoff, “Chas, Danny and I went skinny dipping there.”

“Did you?”

“Yes. And we had a midnight feast for Chas's birthday and Jones’ birthday, but he wasn't there.”

“Wasn't he?”

“No.” 

“Where was this, at the Baumersee?”

“No, at the Tiernsee. It was fun. We had cakes and Danny and Chas had beer and I had tea.”

“When was this?” said Jack, “Did anyone know about this midnight feast?” Everyone shook their heads trying to not laugh.

“The night before Chas's birthday. He said it was my birthday treat as well. They had one for their birthdays at school for six years,” said Geoff, “and never got caught.”

“Didn't they?”

“No.” 

Felix and Kevin and Kester laughed out loud.

Geoff continued, “Auntie Madge, do you think I could stay here with you?” There was absolute silence around the table, “I want to go to school with Rob and Will and Davy. I want to ride my bicycle, I want to be able to play out. I like it here, I don't want to go back to Switzerland. There's nothing to do. You brought up John and he's turned out well.”

“Thank you,” said John, “Praise from Sir is praise indeed.” Erica giggled. 

“And in another year, everyone else will be here anyway.”

“You don't want to go back to school?” asked Jack.

“No, I want to stay with my family, not go to strangers.”

“We need to think about this seriously Geoff,” said Jem, “it's a big decision and you've just dropped it on us.”

Geoff nodded. “School starts next week, can I go and see how I like it?”

“What about Phil?”

The twins looked at each other, “she's happy and stronger and if there's a problem you can take me to Switzerland,” said Geoff. 

“He will be happier here,” said Phil. 

“I can join Cubs as well and Felix and Mike can come for half terms.”

“We'll discuss it, we'll see what school has to say.”

“I've met Mrs Martin, she’s the teacher, and told her what I was going to do. And I don’t want to stay with Mama after the letter she wrote to Connie.”

“What letter?” asked Jack into the silence.

“The one she was writing the other day and posted to Die Blumen.”

“What was the letter about?”

“It was horrible, about Connie taking work away from her.”

“Why did you read it?”

“Because we were playing spies and each of us had to read some paper in our house and tell the others about it. I didn’t say what it was, I pretended it was orders for Connie to do when she was in Austria.”

“Geoff. That was very naughty, do not do that again,” said Jack, “Even if it is a game you are playing. Do you understand?”

Geoff nodded, “Mike and Erica told me that.”

“What?”

“Geoff told us because he was upset, so we called Roger and he said he was going to tell Steve, so Connie doesn’t receive it,” said Mike looking at his mother.

“We thought it might be better if we kept it quiet,” said Erica.

“Stephen says he’s going to pass it on to Billy,” said Mike, “and let him deal with it.”

The adults looked at each other, “Do you want us to run away and play?” asked Mike with a grin. 

John was watching the scene. “No, I think we’ll leave it,” said Jack slowly, glancing at Joey who was looking sheepish. “We’ll discuss the Geoff situation later.”

“Billy is perfectly capable of dealing with the letter,” said Jem, amused.


	5. Chapter 5

“What are you cooking?” Stephen came into the kitchen at Die Blumen where Charles was busy.

“Fish and chips, to remind you of England. Only it's lake trout, not cod or Haddock!”

“Have you made the batter?”

“Yes, it's easy to do, is Connie around? I'll cook it now.”

“Chas, keep an eye on the post arriving, won't you?”

“Why?”

“Mum's written a letter to Connie. It's very abusive apparently. I've not seen it yet.”

“How do you know?”

“Geoff read it, told Mike and Erica about it. Mike called Roger to warn him, Roger called me.”

“This is the house that Jack built! Yes, I'll keep a look out for it. Do you know if the adults know and what we are doing with it?” 

“Geoff told everyone, and I am sending it to Billy,” Stephen grinned.

“Snitch,” said Charles checking on his cooking.

“When are you going up to the Alpe?” Stephen changed the conversation.

“Monday or Tuesday, depending on the weather. Then I can fly back on Thursday. You don't mind? I want to get back. I haven't seen Liz for ages, nor Monty. “

“Go ahead. Are you and Liz still going out? I haven't heard you mention her recently.”

“I think so, but I haven't heard from her. I’ve written but heard nothing back. I tried to call but got no reply.” he looked at his brother, “I don't understand it, I wonder if she wrote and I missed the letter so I'm going to see her and find out.”

Stephen frowned, “that is really strange.” Charles nodded, “I thought it was just me, thanks, I am worried. I can't get hold of her father either. If she doesn't want to see me again, she could just end it.”

Stephen looked at him, “How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been rejected, it’s not a nice feeling but then you know about that. At least you got a letter, I’ve had nothing.” 

Stephen nodded, “What is it with us?” he asked humorously and Charles laughed, “Who knows?” he said, “You’ve no-one else lined up then?”

Stephen shook his head, “I’ve got a good group of friends, you saw them when you came to stay in Berlin but no-one special yet.”

Charles looked at him, “I can’t even say you’ll meet someone someday because I don’t know what is going on and whether that would happen.”

Stephen paused. “She’s not in trouble, is she?”

“In trouble?”

“Pregnant?”

Charles stared at him, “No,” he said

“Are you sure?”

“No. How would I find out?”

“If they don’t want you to know then you won’t”

Connie came in, “that smells delicious. Who’s cooking this?”

“I am. It's ready, I'll serve it now. You're washing up though!”

They sat down. “Did you go to Leipzig, Steve?” asked Connie, crunching her chips.

Stephen nodded, “yes, I saw Marta. She's really nice. I'm written up her statement for you. She liked Simon, he was a very gentle man and was brilliant with the two girls. They were very frightened and upset.”

Charles put down his knife and fork and shuddered. “Poor girls, and what awful deaths they had,” he shook his head.

“I told her,” said Stephen, “She was very upset. She gave me a message for you, to say thank you for finding out what happened, even though it has a tragic ending.” Charles nodded and picked up his cutlery again and started eating. “Should we look at where we are with everything this evening?”

“Yes,” said Connie, “we could do with a typewriter though.”

“There must be one somewhere,” said Steve.

“Maybe in the study”, said Chas, “You can go in there if you like.”

“Funny how we are conditioned not to go in,” said Connie. “Chas if you stay longer we can get more work done and I do need your help, both of you. Do you have to rush back?”

Charles looked at Steve, “What do you think?” he asked

“I think you should leave things alone until term starts,” said Stephen.

Connie looked at them, “What things?” she asked, “what are you two not telling me?”

“We don’t know ourselves,” said Charles, “so can’t say."

“You might as well, particularly if you’re going to sulk,” said Stephen with a grin. “It’ll make life a lot easier for us both if we know what is bothering you.”

There was a pause and then Charles said, “at the moment this goes no further, not even to Roger, but I am not sure what is going on between me and Liz at the moment, she’s not talking to me or replying to my letters, I’m not sure if she is getting them.” 

Connie looked at him, “Why? What’s happening?”

“I wonder if she is in trouble,” said Stephen and as Connie stared at him, “whether Chas is going to be a father!”

Connie stared, “she’s pregnant?”

“We don’t know. She might have just have chucked me and I’ve missed that letter, or I don’t know,” Charles looked upset. Connie got up and went and hugged him, “I’m sure there will be a good explanation,” she said, “You were going back to be with her? Yes, and my friends, but now I’m not sure what to do.” 

Connie looked at Stephen, “Stay here,” she said, “You can’t just go in and demand what’s going on, she doesn’t want to say what is happening at the moment. As Steve says, wait until term starts, and then see her. Then she won't feel under too much pressure than if you approach her at her home.”

“Uncle Stephen,” said Steve with a grin. Chas threw a chip at him with a reluctant grin and then laughed, “Uncle Geoff!” and they all laughed. “But it wouldn’t happen,” he said, “I wouldn’t have any claim on it would I as we’re not married? I probably wouldn’t even see it.” 

“I’ll check for you,” said Stephen, “If this is the case are you sure you want to go through with it?” 

Charles nodded and grinned. “She might just have chucked me,” he said.

“Can’t blame her,” responded Stephen.

“You just want another chip!” replied Charles, eating quickly.

“So, can you stay and help?” asked Connie changing the subject. “We need to go and see Rudi and maybe go up to the San and see if there is anything else left.” 

“How are you getting on with the diaries?” asked Charles finishing his dinner. 

“They’re very interesting,” she said, “the personal relationships between all the men and with Auntie Nell and Uncle Jem. The minutiae of the work of the San is fascinating.”

“Do you want to go out for a walk while it’s still light? We can wash-up later.” 

“Good idea,” said Connie, and they went out.

“Would you like to go to Munich tomorrow?” asked Charles. “We could go and see where Erich lived and visit Sabine. It would give you the chance to hear a first-hand account. You've only heard what Steve or I have told you. ”

“That's a good idea, do you want to call Sabine while we wash up?”

“Yes, OK,” Charles looked across the lake, “I've been here enough in the past year, I think it's time to move on.”

"what do you mean?”

“It's a safe place, I don't need it anymore.” 

Stephen looked at Connie who said, “You've left your childhood behind?” and he nodded.

When he was talking on the phone, she turned to Stephen, “Do you think she is pregnant?”

“I don’t know, it would make sense to me, she was the one who did all the running, then to complete silence, it doesn’t ring true.”

“Poor Chas, what a mess. if he wanted it, they wouldn’t let him keep it, he can’t look after himself let alone anyone else.”

“Don’t tell him that. Are we telling the parents?”

“No, not till we know for sure, and he doesn’t want anyone else knowing.”

“We could do with some advice.”

“Good luck with that.”

Charles came back in, “Sabine is looking forward to meeting you tomorrow.”

“Good,” said Stephen glancing at his sister, “Now shall we get on with some work?”


	6. Chapter 6

The suburb was quiet and Charles pulled up outside an apartment block, “Not much war damage,” said Steve surprised.

“It's a bit quiet and there's nothing around her, industry wise,” said Charles. Connie was looking around her. “It feels nice,” she said, surprised. “I thought there'd be a feeling of horror and hate.”  
Her brothers looked at her.

“Loopy,” said Charles, “This is only bricks and mortar, it's people who cause the horror and hate. The buildings will last longer than any of us.” Connie grinned, “I know, I was just dreaming.” A window opened and a voice called, “Carl!”

Charles looked up and waved, “Sabine, hi?”

“I'll let you in. A buzzer sounded and Charles pushed open the door. They entered a wide hallway. A dark wooden staircase went around the wall and upwards.

“So, Simon would have walked this staircase,” said Connie enjoying walking up the worn wooden treads and running her hand on the handrail. A woman came out of a first floor flat and said, “I'm sorry?”

Connie apologised and said in German, “I just said that Simon would have walked up this staircase.”  
“Yes, and Erich, he lived up there on the fourth floor, my father, Kurt, lived here. He helped out. You all speak German?”

“Yes, this is Connie, who is writing the book and our brother Stephen. He lives in Berlin and is helping with the research.”

“Welcome, come in, I’ll get coffee. It’s nice to see Carl’s family.”

“Carl?” muttered Stephen 

“German version of Charles,” returned Charles with a grin. “It helps.”

Connie and Sabine were talking eagerly and Stephen was listening intently. Charles relaxed and sipped his coffee. He heard a name and sat up.

“Franz, now lives in Innsbruck. He was the contact in Nuremburg. I went to see him in May. He worked in a hospital during the war as a porter. Of course,” he stopped suddenly. “I am so thick at times.”

“Well we all know that,” said Stephen. “Is it such a revelation to you?”

“It was Franz who hid away the diaries. He worked at the San. He also must have sent that one out of the country. I wonder why. Why didn’t l make the connection earlier? I wonder if he hid anything else?”

“We can go to Innsbruck tomorrow and visit him.”

“Yes, and then up to the Alpe on Monday. This is going to be an immersive weekend.”

“Sabine, do you think he could help us anymore?”

Sabine nodded, “I think he might.” 

Charles looked at her enlightened, “So that was the pairing,” he said. She nodded. “Thank you, that explains a few things. I wondered if it was Erich or Rudi.”

“No, Rudi was a child and Erich was not interested.”

“Who was the traitor? Do we know?”

“The Berlin end, I think, not anyone down here. But those North Germans, they don’t have the same sense of loyalty.”

Charles grinned, “Do you agree, Steve?” 

He smiled, “No,” he said firmly.

“Pairing?” said Connie

“Lovers,” said Charles in English. 

“Oh,” said Connie.

“Did you know that about Simon?” asked Connie of Charles.

“I had my suspicions, Roger and Miranda did as well, remember at that dinner party?”

“That’s what you were talking about. It makes sense now,” said Connie. “We need to go and speak to Franz.”

“Yes, he’s the next step.”

Sabine smiled at them, “You all get on so well together. You will send me a copy of the book?”

Charles looked startled, “Yes. Con, you give me your work and I’ll translate it into German and we can publish it in two languages simultaneously.”

Stephen looked at him, “that is a good idea, but you would have to check that with the publishers and Betty.”

“I can start and then offer it as a fait accompli.”

“Here,” said Sabine suddenly handing Charles an envelope. 

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

He opened it and withdrew a pile of papers, He looked at them and started to read one, “Love letters?” he asked. She nodded. “We can’t use these but we will give them back to Franz. Is that what you want us to do?”

She nodded, “yes, they are from me. I am pleased someone survived this.”

“So am I,” said Connie, “We’ll pass them on.” 

“How did you get them?” asked Stephen taking one from Charles and opening it.

“I found them in the rubbish when Erich left and kept them.”

“Did you keep anything else?”

“I didn't keep any more, I used the paper for drawing and writing on. During the war, we used the books and papers as fuel. but I clung onto these I was only little and I just liked the love letters. Like any young girl, I was a romantic at heart.” She smiled reminiscently. Connie laughed, “Yes, we all are when younger and then we grow up.” Sabine smiled sadly. Stephen looked at Charles who pulled a face back. 

“I like Sabine, how awful to lose her father so young,” said Connie as they drove back.

“She wasn't the only one,” said Charles, “Quite a lot of people lose their parents young.”

“Can you name one?”

“Elizabeth. Her mother died in childbirth,” said Charles looking out of the window. 

Connie turned, “I'm sorry I didn't know.” Charles smiled at her and then continued looking out of the window. Connie glanced at Stephen who shook his head. He drew up and parked the car. Charles got out, “I'll see if there's a letter for me,” he said and went inside.

“He’s struggling,” said Connie.

“There may be no need,” said Stephen. “Let's go in.”

Charles was in the kitchen, looking to see what he could cook for supper.

Connie said, “Was there?” and he shook his head, “Maybe tomorrow,” she said and left him. Stephen hovered in the doorway and Charles glanced at him with a small smile. Stephen frowned and Charles sighed, took an envelope out of his pocket and passed it over. Stephen looked at it and looked relieved. Then, “You were acting!”

“Not altogether, but it was a good opportunity. Are you reading it?”

“No, I'll just send it straight to Billy.”

“Tomorrow in Innsbruck?”

“Yes, you take Connie to see Franz and I'll spend some time in Innsbruck.”

“OK,” Charles looked at his brother but said nothing and turned back to his cooking.  
“Can you help me copy those letters tonight? We can give those to Betty then, I'm sure she'd appreciate them. Also, we can translate a bit of Connie's work, to show Franz and Rudi as a sample.”

“Carl, nice to see you,” the elderly man put an arm around Charles and drew him into his flat. “I never thought you'll be back,” Charles smiled and allowed himself to be seated in a chair. “This is my sister, Connie.” Franz smiled at her, “I'm pleased to meet you. would you like a coffee or something stronger? A cocktail perhaps?"

“No thank you,” said Charles, “not at this time. I've still not got the best head for drinks. And it is too early for me.”

“What a lot you miss,” said Franz, “You, madam Connie?”

Charles sniggered. Connie laughed, “a small cocktail then.”

Franz rushed off to his drinks tray. Charles shook his head at her.

“She's sampling life, something you should do,” Franz told him, busy with the drinks. He returned with two glasses, and gave them one each. Charles sighed and took it. “Cheers,” said Connie and sipped it. “It's good,” she said.

“It will be, and it will be potent as well, so be careful,” said Charles sipping it gingerly. Connie laughed at him and Franz watched him. “Enjoying it?” asked Connie and Charles ruefully nodded.

“Why have you returned?” asked Franz.

“Sorry, to talk about what we talked about before,” said Charles putting down his glass. Franz refilled it.

“Simon?”

“Yes, can I confirm, did you work at the San on the Tiernsee during the war?”

“Yes, I did,” said Franz, “It was a peaceful life there and the authorities we're not aware of my role or the san's role in moving the refugees.”

“They never looked into it?” asked Connie.

Franz smiled, “we moved the papers before the Anschluss so that things could be moved out of the country as soon as possible.”

Charles sat back, “but not the diaries?”

“No, I hid them. No-one knows where I put them.”

“In a box of papers and bed linen, hidden in a cupboard in Simon's office under a lot of other boxes, that lay undisturbed until I found it in May,” said Charles with a smile.

“You've got the diaries?” Franz leaned forward.

“His sister has them now. I gave them to her.”

“I would like to read them again.”

“Which is the reason we are here now. They are being published, Connie here is writing the book and we are using the diaries as the basis. We are also looking at is the personal accounts from those who were involved. You know the Nuremburg story. What we were wondering was whether you'd share that with us.” 

Franz looked at them. Connie reached into her bag, “This is part of what I have written,” she said. Franz looked, “this is in German,” he said.

“Yes, we're looking at publishing in both languages.” 

He nodded, and read through the paper, he looked at her, “yes this is good, but I would express this differently, who is translating it?”

“I am, why?” asked Charles

“You need to read some German literature and then you will get a better feel for the language. You read business papers, don’t you? I will write you a list of books to read.”

“Thank you,” said Charles wryly. Franz smiled at him, “I will help you. You know the end of the story?”

“We know up to the death of Simon, and the demise of this group. He stayed too long didn't he?” said Charles. Franz's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. “When he disappeared, and Erich was killed, I heard that first, I escaped from Nuremburg. I crossed the border over the mountains. Simon had told me the route.”

“I am not doing that,” muttered Charles to Connie and she smiled back. “I made my way to the Tiernsee and met your uncle. he gave me a job as a porter. I knew that Simon would have left papers and diaries so I searched for them.”

“And found them,” said Charles, “There was one diary that was found in England in a box with a lot of things from the school. Have you any idea why that happened?”

Franz stared, “No, not at all, maybe it got overlooked. We did throw a lot of papers and books into boxes when the school left. It might have just been put in there.”

“Just an accident,” said Connie with a grin, “nothing more.”

“Yes, probably, but it would be more exciting if there had been a reason.”

Connie laughed. Franz smiled at her. “He's still very young,” he said,” I stayed in the san for the war, it was used for soldiers to recuperate from physical and mental injuries.”

“Not civilians?”

“No, soldiers and airmen. We were a quiet place for men to recover.”

“Yes, I can see that,” said Connie, “and then?”

Franz nodded, “I came here in 1945, and worked in The Tyrolean State Theatre. I worked backstage and in the bars.”

“which is when you learned to make these drinks,” said Charles, finishing his.

“You want another?”

“No, too much at this time of day! but thank you,” Charles paused, “We went to see Sabine, Kurt's daughter in Munich.”

“How is she? She was only seven when her father was killed.”

“She's happy enough. She is still living in the same flat. She showed us where Erich lived. She can remember the flat being cleared after Erich left,” said Charles.

Connie took up the story, “She went through the papers that were thrown out. She's kept some and she asked us to give them back to you.” She handed over the envelope and Franz took it curiously. he opened it as Connie watched. “She kept these?” he asked. “She said she kept them because she was a romantic little girl.” He read one letter and smiled. “You want to publish these?”

“No, not really, they are so personal.”

“You put these in, they give a rounded picture of Simon. I want them in there. I have his letters as well, you can have them,” he went away to find them.

Charles looked at Connie, “this is getting more intricate,” he said, “do you want to include the letters?”

“It's a much deeper story than we set out to write,” she said, “will Betty mind?”

“I would hope not, we need to ask her. These are so personal, though.”

Franz came back, he handed the letters to Charles. “Read them,” he said, “I'll get you another drink.”

“I'm going to be drunk,” protested Charles

“Does it matter?”

“Stephen will look after you, I can go and get him,” said Connie impishly. Charles stared at her and shook his head, “you’ll stay here as well.”

“Chicken,” said Connie.

Franz brought back the drink and gave it to Charles 

“What about Connie?” he asked sipping it. “Have you got the recipes for these? They are really nice. I'd like to make these for my friends at home.”

“Sit down, read those letters, I want to write my memory of Simon. You would put that in the book?”   
“Yes, that would be fantastic,” said Connie surprised.

Charles stood up and said, “Where are the letters we gave you? Can I put these in order?”

“Of course,” Franz looked at him and smiled, he put an hand on his arm and steered him to the table. Connie laughed, “Do you mind if I go and get our brother? I think he may need help getting home.” 

Charles sat down and started sorting the letters. Franz nodded, “he can read those and I can write my memoir.” he indicated the drink and Connie picked it up and sipped it. “It's good,” she said putting it on the table by her brother.

“I will write out the recipes for you, your brother can try a couple more.”

Connie looked at him, “he will be safe enough?” she asked doubtfully.

“He will, if a little drunk. Go and get your brother.”

Connie left.

Charles put all the letters in order and started to read them. “What a pity,” he said, “he died so young. I would have liked to have met him”.

“Many people die younger than they should. It doesn’t mean that they are lesser people, or that their lives are in anyway diminished.” 

Charles nodded, “Four of the Kramer girls.”

“Four?” Franz looked up, “Two were drowned when their boat was torpedoed in the war, they were on the way to America.” “How sad,” said Franz. He continued to write. 

“I was going to say it was a waste of a life, he didn't save four of the girls, he didn't save himself.”

Franz put down his pen, “How do you know he didn't save himself? You know little of him, you've read the diaries.”

“I'm sorry,” Charles looked at him in surprise. He picked up his drink and drank it. “You mean, he knew that he would die? And he didn't mind?”

“Yes, he minded. He told me on our last night in Nuremburg, that he was frightened, for himself, for the girls, for Erich, for me. But he was prepared. We said goodbye to each other that night. He left the next day. I didn't go with him, he didn't want me to. I left a few days after and walked to the Tiernsee. It took me two weeks. I didn't know what had happened to any of my group. I was glad to read his diaries.”

“You're not mentioned,” interrupted Charles putting the letters together and handing them back. Franz pushed his hand away, “Show them to his sister, publish them. I know I wasn't mentioned, I read them over the next few years. Now, come and I will show you how to make another drink. This one is any favourite.”

“The message she left in the last diary, there wasn't one for you.”

“No, because I saw him. You're not using your brain.”

“Too many drinks,” said Charles.

“This will be the last one.”

Charles watched him carefully, “You enjoy making them?” 

“Making something that gives joy to the drinker? Of course, try it,” he let Charles sip it. he smiled, “Yes. I can see why it is your favourite, I should have taken notes.”

“I will write them out for you, let me finish this about Simon first.”

Charles looked around the flat appreciatively. “What was your job in Nuremburg?”

“I worked at the University, in German literature but got sacked in 1933. I then worked as a tutor for boys and girls and in a bakery to make money. I was a founder member of the group and was able to provide good information for Simon prior to 1933. After then, I helped with moving refugees across to Austria.” 

Charles nodded, “Did you lose a lot of possessions? These books are old and some of these paintings.”

Franz smiled, “I acquired them during and after the war, don't ask too much. Which one do you like best?” Charles grinned, I like this painting best and this statue. They are beautiful individually, but they all look so well together. Did you learn how to put this together at the theatre?”

“Stage sets, yes, how did you know?”

“One of my friends is a drama student, she talks about stagecraft.”

“Here is the memorial for your sister. Is your brother like you?”

“No, he's like my father, Connie and I take after our mother.”

“Don't make a fetish of this case. Simon lived his life to the full. leave it after this.”

Charles nodded, “this whole episode is finishing. I started it because I was struggling with the death of my friend's Grandmother, she was a Grandmother to me as well. But I'm now better. When we've asked Rudi's permission, I'll leave it to Connie. Thank you for sharing this with me, and all these drinks, I've drunk myself sober.”

“This is the Baumersee?”

“Yes, it's beautiful. It's my favourite place in the Tyrol. It's great for swimming.”

“How did you find it?”

“Nell Wilson told us about it, last summer, after you went back to Berlin. We all came up as a family.”

“Has Geoff drawn it?” asked Connie, “He's tried. he was here earlier this year when we visited Rudi. I've not seen the finished product.”

“So where do we go up?” asked Steve

“Round here. This path takes us straight up.” 

“What's he like?” asked Connie as they climbed up the path.

“I don't know, I only met him briefly, he wouldn't let me stay while he explained what happened. Told me I was too young.”

Connie looked at Stephen, “Do we all look too young?”

“No, I don't think so, even Chas doesn't look so baby-faced now.”

“What, from a few weeks ago?”

“Well, maybe not.”

“He's literate anyway, he wrote to Rebecca and Johanna,” said Charles. His brother and sister looked at him.

“How?”

“Paper and pen! Betty took it with her when she went to see them.”

“Did he come from the village originally?”

“I don't know.”

They arrived at the Alpe. “It is peaceful,” said Connie.

“Don't say that,” said Charles, “we all have. He must be sick of it. There he is, Gruss Gott Rudi.”

The man who was walking the cows towards the shed stopped in surprise and looked at them.

“I am sorry to disturb you again,” said Charles warily, “we just wanted to talk to you once more.”  
Rudi slapped a cow and pushed it into the cow shed.

“Why?” he asked curtly he looked at Stephen and Connie.

“My brother and sister,” said Charles.

“What do you want?”

“Simon's diaries are going to be published. I wanted you to know. We needn't put your name in and can disguise this location if you have any objection. My sister is writing the story.”

Rudi looked at him. “Why?”

“Why? Because people will be interested.”

“I am trying to forget it.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

“Those sisters they have given permission?”

“Yes, they want the world to know of the horror of hatred and prejudice.”

Rudi nodded.

“They were pleased to get your letter.”

“They answered it.”

“They also want the world to know of love, the love you showed in giving them all a beautiful resting place and tending it still,” said Charles.

Rudi looked at him, and smiled, “You are a good child. Yes, they can publish. No-one will come here.”

“May my brother and Sister see their graves?” asked Charles. “You needn't speak to them or see them.”

“Take them round and then go. Your father and Simon’s sister can tell your sister anything she wants to know.”

“Thank you, goodbye. Would you like a copy of the book? If you give me an address, I can send it there. It will be published in German and English.”

“Send it to the priest in the village. Now go.”

Charles smiled and went back to Stephen and Connie, “I can show you the graves and then we are leaving. He doesn't want us here.”

“Can't I talk to him about it?”

“He says not, says that Dad and Betty can tell you anything you want to know. Come on, before he changes his mind.”

Connie and Stephen walked around the hut. Charles led the way. They stopped and looked at the graves.“I'm glad I've seen them,” said Connie, “It does end the story, such hatred can lead to this,

Annihilating all that’s made,   
to a green thought in a green shade.”

“Annihilating?” said Stephen.

“But it's right,” said Charles, "‘a green thought in a green shade.’ I like it. Shall we go?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Mike, it's Chas. Can you do me a favour?”

“Depends. I'm at school tomorrow.”

“That's why I'm phoning. Can you see if there's anything wrong with Elizabeth? I've not seen or heard from her since July and I'm worried.”

“Really? But you were always so close. You have been away again for a few weeks, are you sure it’s not because of that? I mean when are you ever here in England? Perhaps she feels neglected.”

Charles hesitated, “I’m here quite often actually, and she doesn’t talk to me when I am here, I don’t know what to do. If you see her can you ask her to, no don't talk to her, leave her alone. If you see anything wrong, can you phone me? Do you know how to get into the secretary's office it you need to? I can talk you through that.”

“Chas, I'll look out for you. I promise. If I see anything wrong, I will get in touch, but I’m a prefect this year and I’m not going to do anything wrong, OK?”

“Thanks, I’ll do the same for you anytime.

Michael came running down the stairs to the front of the boarding house.

“Sorry I'm late, Sir,” he said to Mr Braithwaite. Climbing into the school minibus he saw Felix and made his way over to sit next to him. He watched Elizabeth get into the seat next to her father. She had been away for the first couple of weeks of term. She looked well and she chatted to her father quite normally. Michael turned to talk to Felix with relief.

“Have you heard from Felicity recently or mum or dad?”

“Felicity wrote, school is fine. Phil is in trouble for arranging a midnight feast! She sneaked back into school, through an open window, she had hidden a chair outside, persuaded her classmates to join in and someone switched on the radio and they were dancing when the Abbess found them.” 

Michael laughed, “She broke back in? Why didn’t someone stop her from home?”

“Mum’s still not well and Dad was at the San.”

“Geoff is fine, I got a letter yesterday from Adrian, the Scout Leader, asking me if I would like to join the trekking trip at half-term. Geoff is enjoying Cubs and doing well at school and causing chaos with his friends in the village.”

“Good for him. He always gets what he wants doesn’t he?”

Michael grinned, “Maybe we should take note of how he does it.”

“I think we’re all independent now, we’ll have to learn to live as a family again when they come back next summer.”

Michael nodded, “but it will only be us and the girls. I don’t even think Chas will ever come back.”

“Don’t think he wants to.” Felix lowered his voice, “Are they still going out together?” nodding at Elizabeth.

“I don’t know, nor does Chas, he asked me to keep an eye on her, she’s not been in contact for ages.”  
Felix frowned. The bus drew up at the church and the boys got ready to alight. Michael jumped down and watched the others get off. He saw Elizabeth climb out slowly and put a hand on her stomach. He jumped. 

“Into Church now,” Mr Braithwaite said and the boys went in. Elizabeth sat beside her father. Michael watched her. Mass started and Michael tried to concentrate but he had too much to think about. He saw Elizabeth put a hand on her stomach again and he suddenly felt angry. Chas had the right to know. He looked at Mr Braithwaite who was at that moment looking at his daughter. He looked up and met Michael’s gaze. Michael stared at him angrily and then turned away. He got up and left the church.

He stood outside breathing heavily and stared down the road in shock. He heard someone walking out of church and standing beside him. He turned. Charles stood there.

“Why are you here? You’re in London!”

“No, I’m staying with the Merricks. I thought I would come and see you.”

“Do you see her?”

“Yes.”

“She’s having a baby, your baby.”

“ We don’t know that, we can guess at it and if it is the case, I think we can surmise that it’s mine.” Charles spoke quietly.

“I am not going back to school with her at the moment. I’d kill her and him.”

“Mike, calm down, we can’t do anything now. We don’t know if we are right, but I think we are.”

“Aren’t you angry? That’s your child!”

“I know, I am. Very. But Stephen, Connie and I discussed it in the summer and guessed that this is what had happened. Getting angry will get us nowhere. Have you a piece of paper or pen anywhere on you?”

“I’ve a pen.”

“I’ll go and tear a page out of a hymn book, hang on,” He went back into church and returned with an end paper. “Pen? Thank you, right, brief note, ‘Michael is accompanying me to Mariot Chase, home of Mr Anthony Merrick, MP. I will return him to school later. Charles Richard Maynard.’ Now fold it, ‘FAO Mr Braithwaite.’”

“Why your middle name as well?”

“A gesture. Put it under the wiper there and let’s go. You’ve not been driven in my car, yet have you?”

“No. Are we going to go fast?”

“Definitely. Fasten your seat belt.”

“How did you pay for this?”

“Playing cards, working and Mum. Dad gave me some money towards it as well.”

Mike relaxed as Charles drove out of town. “Are you thinking of a plan?”

“We need to check the facts first. This is going to be a legal battle. We are going to need all the help we can get. So, I am going to talk to Anthony and Helena and get advice. They can also approach Mr Braithwaite. We are going into the adult world here.”

Michael looked at him, “Do you want the baby?”

Charles nodded, “Yes I do if I’m having one, I want Liz and my child. I’m going to put my foot down now. Ready?”

Anthony was crossing the hall when Charles and Michael came in. He raised his eyebrows, “Hullo, Michael, I didn’t know you were coming to lunch. Is Felix with you?”

“No, we left him with the school party,” replied Charles, “Mike’s had a bit of a shock, can we have a quick word first?”

Anthony looked at the pair of them, and led the way to his study.

“A drink?” he offered. “Thank you,” said Charles. Michael looked around him. Anthony looked at him and at Charles who nodded. He gave him a whisky. “Drink it,” said Charles, “it will help.” Michael sipped it and pulled a face. “Wait for it to go down,” said Anthony watching him. Michael suddenly felt the heat of the whisky and sat up. “Finish it,” said Charles smiling and downing his.

“What has happened?” asked Anthony

“Elizabeth,” said Charles looking down at his glass. Anthony, suddenly alert, looked at them both.

“She’s pregnant,” said Michael bitterly. “She’s carrying Chas’s baby and she didn’t even tell him.”

“How do you know?” asked Anthony

“I watched her on the way to church and at Mass, she kept stroking her stomach and she was careful getting out of the minibus. Mr Braithwaite was watching her as well. He looked at me and I knew.” Michael stopped speaking and then pulled himself together, “I walked out of church, I couldn’t bear to be there.”

“I saw him watching her and looked at her myself,” said Charles, “Mr Braithwaite saw you leave but didn’t want to leave her. They spoke together when you had gone. That’s when I came out to you.”

Michael stared, “I never saw you there.”

“You wouldn’t, you weren’t expecting me.”

“Do school know that you have brought Michael here?”

“Yes, I left a note, in the time-honoured fashion, under the wiper on the school minibus,” Charles said sardonically. Anthony looked at both boys. 

“What do you want me to do?”

“Would you talk to Mr Braithwaite and find out what is happening please. I think it would be better coming from an adult, I’m still underage. I assume I am the father. I think that has been confirmed today.”

“When did you last speak to Elizabeth?”

Charles considered, “June or July. I couldn’t get any response so I was going to leave it until term started and see why I was being ignored. Steve advised that I leave it until Uni started but I was unsure and when you invited me down. I thought I’d go to Mass to see Mike and Felix and see if I could see Liz.”

Anthony looked at Charles, “Do you want the relationship with Elizabeth to continue or are you ready to move on?”

Charles was silent. “Yes, I do and I want the baby,” he said in the end. “But, if she doesn’t want me, then I’m not going to hang round.”

Michael looked at him, “It would appear that she doesn’t want you at the moment,” he said. “She’s keeping herself away from the school.”

“She’s got more to lose, her medical training.”

The door opened and Patrick stood there, “Are you coming for lunch? Oh, hullo Michael.”

“Yes, we are coming, can you ask Nellie to set an extra place.” 

“Two, Peter has come round, he’s on leave. He wants me to go sailing with him this afternoon. I’m trying tactfully to decide how to decline.” He smiled at his father. Michael’s eyes lit up and he smiled.

Anthony looked and said, “You can take Michael with you he looks as if he would enjoy it and I will take Charles riding.”

“I can’t ride,” said Charles alarmed

“Then you can learn,” said Anthony firmly.


	8. Chapter 8

Felix came out of church and looked around for his brother. Mr Braithwaite was also looking around anxiously. There was no sign of Michael. 

“Come to the minibus”, he said to Felix, “he’ll be nearby, don’t worry.” Elizabeth stood watching. Felix looked at her, "What have you done to my brothers?” he suddenly shouted and she jumped. Mr Braithwaite put an arm around Felix and pulled him to the minibus.

“Sir, there’s a note for you here under the wiper.”

Mr Braithwaite dropped his arm and reached forward. He read the note and nodded. “Michael is safe, he is at the Merrick’s house,” he told Felix.

“I want to go,” said Felix angrily. “I don’t know what’s going on but I want to be with my brother.”

“This afternoon perhaps,” said Mr Braithwaite, “just get on the bus. Come on.” Felix glared but got on and slumped in a corner. The drive back to school didn’t take long. Mr Braithwaite opened the door and all the boys got out apart from Felix.

“Come on Maynard,” said Mr Braithwaite.

“No,” said Felix. Elizabeth stopped and looked at him. “You’re taking me to my brother,” said Felix angrily. “Now!” and he glared at the teacher who looked back at him. “I don’t know what is happening but I want to be with Mike.” 

“Elizabeth, can you go and get Dr Hammersley please?” asked her father. She nodded and left. “Felix, this is nothing to do with you,” said Mr Braithwaite, “this is a personal matter.”

“That involves my family. Mike’s disappeared and it’s something to do with Chas as well. I want to be with Mike.” Felix suddenly felt tears sliding down his cheeks. 

Dr Hammersley approached and Mr Braithwaite moved away and spoke to him. He also took the note he had found and handed that over. Dr Hammersley looked at Felix and spoke quietly. Mr Braithwaite disappeared into the house. Dr Hammersley looked at Felix. “Mr Maynard, my study is a more comfortable to talk in. We are telephoning Mr Merrick to confirm that Michael has arrived.” Felix looked at him and slowly go out of the bus. “This way.” He led the way into the house and watched Felix carefully. 

“How’s your younger brother, still at home?” “No sir, he’s living with the Russell’s and going to day school in the village. He made friends with some boys over the summer and plays with them all the time now. He’s also joined Cubs and Michael is friends with the Scout leader and has been invited to go on a trekking holiday with them at half-term,” he replied automatically, his mind elsewhere. Dr Hammersley looked surprised, “and your youngest sister?”

“Phil, she’s still in Switzerland. Something happened this summer and Geoff decided he wanted to stay in England with Aunt Madge and Uncle Jem,” said Felix carefully. 

Dr Hammersley raised his eyebrows and then led him into the study.

“Maynard, I am not able to tell you everything yet, it is not in my power but I am concerned about your older brother, Michael. Can you tell me what happened in church today?”

“I don’t know, he was looking at Elizabeth and then at Mr Braithwaite and suddenly he got angry and walked out. And then at the end of Mass, he wasn’t there but he had left a message to say he had gone to the Merricks. But they are Chas’s friends, not his and how would he get there?” He paused and looked at Dr Hammersley, “Chas was there wasn’t he? and he’s taken Mike in his car. Good, Mike’s not on his own.” He looked relieved.

“Your older brother left the note and said he had taken Michael and would return him later,” admitted Dr Hammersley. There was a knock at the door and Mr Whyte and Mr Braithwaite came in. “I’ve spoken to Mr Merrick who has spoken to Charles. Charles doesn’t want you to come over, Felix, he doesn’t feel it’s the right place for you at the moment. He says that he will speak to you when he brings Michael back this evening,” said Mr Whyte. Dr Hammersley looked surprised but said nothing. 

“What is going on?” asked Felix looking at him. “It’s something to do with Elizabeth and Charles. She’s not being busy, is she?” He said that sarcastically and then intercepted a look between the men.

“What do you mean, being busy?” asked Dr Hammersley

“It’s what my mother says when someone is having a baby.” There was a silence and Felix put two and two together. “She is and she won’t let Chas know.” He ran at Mr Braithwaite and started hitting him. The men pulled him off, “Felix, calm down. Calm down.” “Why should I? She’s a …”

“Maynard that’s enough. Sit down. SIT DOWN”, Dr Hammersley shouted. Felix glared at him. “Mr Braithwaite, can you leave us please.” He waited for the door to close. “Mr Whyte, could you call Mr Merrick again, say we are sending Felix down to him. Is he going back to London tomorrow or can he keep all the boys until we can decide the best course of action? I think it preferable to call him rather than Sir James Russell now.” 

Mr Whyte nodded and left the room. Dr Hammersley looked at Felix who was sitting staring ahead, “I know you are upset Maynard, but that is no excuse for violent behaviour. I am sending you away for a few days as you have attacked a member of staff. I will find an appropriate adult for your readmission meeting. Is that clear?” Felix just stared at him. Dr Hammersley picked up his telephone and spoke to matron and asked her to pack a suitcase for Felix. 

Mr Whyte returned, “Charles is coming to collect him. Mr Merrick wants to know how long is his suspension and if you would like him to stay with Patrick, who is his son and Charles at Mariot Chase for the week? He also says he thinks Michael might be better for being away from school for the moment.”

Dr Hammersley looked at Felix and nodded, “I think that would be the best for Maynard Minor at the moment. I’ll speak to Sir James Russell about the suspension and readmission. About Maynard,” he paused “I think it might be as well, keep them together and away from here.” Mr Whyte nodded and went back out. 

“Your brother should arrive within the next hour,” said Dr Hammersley to Felix. “I am going to leave you in here until he arrives. Lunch will be brought in for you.” Felix just sat still as he left the room. He then made his way to the window and sat by it looking out. The door behind him opened and a voice said, “Felix.”

“Go away,” he said without turning his head. Elizabeth came into the study and closed the door. She came across and sat opposite him on the window seat. “I said, go away,” repeated Felix. “I’ve hit your father and I’m quite prepared to do the same to you.” 

“Can you pass on a message to Charles for me?”

“Give it to him yourself, he’s picking me up shortly.”

“I can’t see him at the moment,” Elizabeth paused

“Why not?”

“It’s difficult.” 

“Why? Because you’re having his baby? If you don’t want it, give it to him. He will want it.”

“I would like him to have it but I don’t know how to talk to him.”

“He’ll be along soon. Speak to him then.” 

“My father won’t let me and he probably won’t want to speak to me. I can’t just approach him as he is driving you home. Felix, if I write can you take a note?”

Felix glanced at her, “I’ll give it to Mr Merrick to give it to him if he thinks he should. He may want to read it first.”

Elizabeth nodded and seating herself at the desk looking for paper and pen. There was a knock at the door and Kitty entered with a dinner tray. “For you,” she said to Felix and then looking at Elizabeth, “I don’t think you should be in here.” 

“No, but I need to write to Charles,” said Elizabeth.

Felix came over and looked at the tray. “Eat it,” said Kitty, “you’ll feel better for it.” 

“I’m not hungry.”

“Still just eat it,” said Kitty pushing him down into a chair. He looked at her and picked up the cutlery and started to eat.

“So, when’s it due?” asked Kitty casually

“February”, said Elizabeth looking at what she had written

“So, it was in May? I thought he was away then.”

“He came back for a hospital check-up and stayed with me. He was then working for the rest of June, July and August, and then sent to Austria again. I’ve not had chance to talk to him. He seems to have grown apart from me and we can’t seem to connect.”

“He’s growing up, so are you. When you were here you were with each other all time. Now, you are finding new interests and new friends, both of you, the relationship will change. Is it strong enough to last? Particularly with a third.”

“I don’t know. Does he want it or not?”

“Do you want the relationship to go forward?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want the baby?”

I don’t think so, I don’t know that either.”

Felix sat listening. “You need to talk to Chas,” he said.

“I don’t know how to.”

“Mr Merrick will help.”

“I don’t know him.”

“I’ve met him once but Chas thinks a lot of him. He admires him.”

“How is the letter going to get to Charles?”

“Felix is taking it.”

“I’m giving it to Mr Merrick. He can decide what to do with it.”

“Your suitcase is outside, ready to go,” commented Kitty

“Could you put the letter in there? then I haven’t got it on me when I leave.”

“Why are you leaving?”

“I hit her father.” Kitty giggled. “They’ve suspended you? That’s a bit unfair if you’ve just discovered this. Does Charles know about the baby?”

“I don’t know, I think so, he took Michael away from church. And I hit a member of staff. I’m not allowed to do that.” 

Elizabeth found an envelope and put her letter in it. She gave it to Kitty who left the study and put it in his suitcase. Elizabeth stood up and said, “I’d better be going before my father starts looking for me,” she stooped and hugged Felix, “I’m sorry,” she said and went out of the room. Kitty came back in for the dinner tray and looked at Felix. “It’s hard for you,” she said. He looked at her, “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Nor does she, nor does anyone else. Ask to see Mr Merrick as soon as you get in and explain what she has said.”

“I’m driving back with Chas though, I don’t want to say anything that might upset him about what I’ve just heard.”

“Just sulk,” said Kitty, “don’t talk to him. He’s a good role model in that.”

Felix grinned, “OK. I’d better apologise to Mr Braithwaite first.”

“Write a letter, I’ll take it and explain what has happened.”

“Won’t you get into trouble?”

Kitty shrugged, “I’ll take that chance.”

Felix was sitting by the window when a car horn sounded from outside. “My brother is here Sir,” he said to Dr Hammersley who nodded and stood up. He picked up a letter and indicated that Felix was to leave the room. Felix opened the door politely and then picked up the suitcases. Dr Hammersley opened the front door and saw Charles sitting in his car. 

“I don’t think he’ll want to come in, Sir,” said Felix and ran down the steps. Charles leaned out and said something to him and he went round to the boot opening it to put in his suitcases. Charles sat in the driver’s seat and kept his gaze away from the school. Felix came back to Dr Hammersley, “Can I have the letter please sir? My brother says that our father will be in contact shortly.” Dr Hammersley looked at him and gave him the letter. “Give my regards to your brothers,” he said. “Yes Sir,” said Felix and ran back down. He sat himself in the car and Charles just drove away, fast, without a backward glance. Dr Hammersley watched them go and turned back into the school.


	9. Chapter 9

“You shouldn’t have done that,” said Charles when they were out of the school premises.

“I was so angry.”

“Yes, but, firstly, all this is mine and Elizabeth’s fault in the first place. Secondly it gets you into trouble when it wasn’t necessary, thirdly, it was my place to hit him and fourthly, I needed you to stay. We don’t have anyone to keep an eye on this end now.”

Felix looked at him, “This isn’t a spy story. I was angry. Aren’t you?”

“Very, but as I said to Mike, we need to leave it to the adults. But thank you anyway. Not only for backing me up but for getting me out of having to ride a horse.”

“What?”

“Mike is sailing at the moment. The Marlows are home as well, and I was going to be made to ride this afternoon.” He grinned at his brother, “Not something I want to do. So, there will be plenty of entertainment. I know you’re suspended, have they given you any school work to do? No? So, they are giving you space rather than punishing you.”

“Is Dad coming?”

“Yes, we called him before I left. He needs to come because of the baby. He doesn’t know about you yet.”

Felix nodded, “I was just so angry with Elizabeth and the way she is treating you. I had to take it out on someone.”

“That’s why Mike walked away this morning.”

“Did you see him?”

“I was in church, watching Liz as well. I saw that Mike had realised she was pregnant and removed him from the danger zone. Didn’t think I’d have to do the same for you.” Felix reluctantly grinned. “Do Uncle Jem and Aunt Madge know?” 

“Yep, they are being informed. I don’t know what’s happening, we will all be told at some stage. Right, seatbelt done up?” Felix nodded excited, “Here we go then.”

Charles parked his car and they got out. “The stables are there if you’re interested,” said Charles and Felix ran to look. Sellars was grooming a horse and turned and smiled at him, “Hullo, young sir, interested in horses, are you?”

“I’ve never been on one,” said Felix “but they look great.”

“They are. If you want to come back once you’ve settled in, I’ll put you up on one of them.” 

“Thank you,” Felix looked thrilled. Charles followed him, Sellars grinned, “and we are getting Master Charles on a horse as well.”

“Not if Master Charles can help it,” replied Master Charles. Sellars just laughed, “I’ll see you both later Master Charles and Master?”

“Felix,” answered Felix.

“This way,” said Charles and they made their way towards the house. 

“Can I really ride a horse?” asked Felix eagerly

“Not at the moment, but you may, you have to learn to do it,” Charles grinned and Felix stuck his tongue out. Mr Merrick came out, “Welcome Felix.” He smiled at him and Felix smiled back. “Charles will show you where you are sleeping.”

“Thank you, Sir, then could I have a word with you?”

“Is it important?”

“Very.”

“Do you want Charles to take up your bags while we talk?”

“I need something from my case first, but,” he hesitated

“Bring it in with you then,” said Anthony. Charles said, “I’ll wait in the library.”

They went in the hall. “Wow,” said Felix looking around. Anthony smiled, “This way. Now how can I help?”

“I've got a letter, well I've got two; one from school,” he looked at it, “that’s addressed to you It's about the suspension.”

“It wasn’t the most sensible thing to do was it?”

“No, Sir, Chas has told me off.”

“Has he? What did he say?”

“That it is his and Elizabeth’s fault, that I got myself into trouble when I didn’t need to, that he should have hit Mr Braithwaite and that he needed me at school to keep an eye on what was going on.”

Mr Merrick laughed, “I like the last two reasons, but just ignore them.” Felix smiled and relaxed.

“Then, when I was waiting to be picked up, Elizabeth came in.”

“Came in where?”

“The head’s study, he left me there while everyone was having lunch.”

“On your own?”

“Yes, anyway she came in and asked me to pass on a message to Chas.”

“And what is the message?”

“I didn’t want to take it so she wrote a letter and I said I would give it to you to decide what to do with it. She knows you may want to read it first and she doesn’t mind.” He opened his case and took out the envelope which he gave to Mr Merrick.

“Did you talk to her?”

“I didn’t want to, I was still angry but then Kitty brought in my dinner tray and they spoke together. I don’t think they had talked to each other for a while.”

“Why not?”

“Kitty asked when the baby is due, it’s February by the way, and Elizabeth said she was unable to talk to Chas because he is so busy and is never around. She doesn’t know whether she wants to keep the baby or whether the relationship will last. But she would let Chas have the baby if he wants it.”

“Wait, wait, wait, let me write this down,” Anthony sat down and picked up a sheet of paper. “She says that she can’t talk to him.” Felix nodded. “She doesn’t know whether she wants to keep the baby or continue in the relationship.” Felix nodded again, “Kitty said that the relationship was changing because they weren’t together all the time and they were growing up. She asked if the relationship was strong enough to last, particularly with the baby.” Anthony wrote this down. “She said he could have the baby? Are you sure about that?” “Yes,” said Felix looking at him directly. “She also said her father won’t let her talk to him at the moment. I suggested she leaves it to you because they need to talk together,” he added shyly, “Chas thinks an awful lot of you and I thought you could help. It is a muddle isn’t it? I thought Elizabeth was the one in the wrong but it could be both of them. She hugged me at the end and said sorry.”

“Or nobody is in the wrong, it’s just a confusion and mixed up messages”, said Anthony looking at Felix. “Thank you for telling me all this. I can pass it onto your father when he arrives.” 

“Do you think that is the best? Dad and Chas? He may explode again. I don’t want to see that. And then we’ll all be dragged into it. Oh, and I wrote a letter of apology to Mr Braithwaite, Kitty was giving it to him. It wasn’t his fault.” 

“It wasn’t indeed, you exploded as you think your father may do.” Anthony looked amused. “Don’t mention any of this to Charles. What are you going to do first?”

“Go to the stables. Chas may not want to ride but I do.”

Anthony laughed, “Chas will ride. Off you go.”


	10. Chapter 10

“So which pony do you think for Felix, Sellars?”

“I just asked Miss Rowan for the loan of this one, Mr Merrick, I think they will suit admirably and that horse for Master Charles.” 

“You needn’t have bothered,” said Charles politely, “I’m quite happy on my own two legs”. Sellars and Anthony laughed. “If you take Felix, I’ll take Charles,” said Anthony, “We have two leading reins.” 

“They both should be safe enough, they look as though they should pick it up quickly. Come and meet your mounts.” Felix bounded forward and stroked the pony. Charles move forward more slowly.

“Hold the reins while I make sure she is saddled correctly for you,” said Sellars giving him the reins. Charles looked at the horse who breathed down on him.” OK, so you want to be ridden by me, do you?” said Charles, softly stroking her down her nose. “You can change your mind, I don’t mind, I’ve got a brilliant car, lots more horse power than you and”

“Up you get,” said Anthony laughing at him, “Foot in stirrup there, hands like this and,” Charles found himself sat on horseback. Sellars walked round telling him how to hold the reins and where to put his feet and legs. “Much easier in a car and more comfortable,” he said to the horse. Sellars handed the leading rein to Mr Merrick, “I’m taking him on the cliffs,” he said, “I’ll take Master Felix over towards Trennels, I’m sure Miss Rowan would like to meet him.” “See you later, now Chas, hold the reins like so and move in concert with Sorrel. Don’t fight her, she knows what she is doing.” Charles concentrated on what he was doing, and they moved off. They went down a cart track between the fields and once he was sure that Chas was doing everything properly and could relax, Anthony said casually, “How did you get on with Mr Braithwaite?”

“OK,” Charles looked surprised, “We got on fine, why?”

“When you started seeing Elizabeth?”

“Yes, he wasn’t too happy about Elizabeth growing up but putting her in a boys’ school she was bound to choose one of us.”

“How did she choose you?”

“We sat next to each other. Why?”

“I just want to get some background information so that when your father and Mr Braithwaite meet we have got all the facts together. I saw you together last year, so I know it is still a strong relationship. When did you last see Elizabeth properly? Was it when you came to the hospital in May?”

“Yes why?”

“Have you tried to see her since then?”

“I told her about my car and we knocked around a bit in June and July, but she seemed a little distracted. Every time I tried to talk to her, she would be with someone else. Then her father took her back home. I had to stay and work. I did send letters and try and phone but never got through to her and never got any letters back. I invited her over to Austria with us but she never replied. I thought that it would have been nice for Connie to have a female friend because it was just Steve and I with her. Danny said that Verity and Nora were keeping quiet about something as well. He didn’t know what. And when you invited me down I thought I could see her. May. Is the baby due in February then?

Anthony nodded, “So it is mine? How do you know?”

“Watch what you are doing, we turn down here. How are you finding riding?”

“It’s OK, I’m going to be stiff tonight though.”

“Elizabeth went to see Felix when he was waiting for you to collect him. Kitty?” Charles nodded, “a maid at the school,” “and Elizabeth were talking and she told her it was due then.” Charles considered. “She also said she couldn’t talk to you, you seem to never be available.” Charles started, Sorrel jumped, “careful,” said Anthony. “So, we are both saying the same thing,” said Charles. “Yes. What else did she tell Felix?” “She gave him a letter for you. He’s given it to me. She also hugged him and said sorry.” Charles made no reply.

They had reached the cliffs and Anthony drew the horses to a stop. Charles stared out to sea. “This is beautiful,” he said, “the sea and the cliffs and the light and, Geoff would love to paint it.” Anthony left him to his thoughts. 

“How do I get off?” he asked

“You want to dismount?”

He nodded. Anthony dismounted and helped him off. Charles held out his hand, “I’d better read it, even though I don’t want to, it will be so final.” Anthony nodded and handed it over. Charles went and sat down on the grass looking over the cliff. He opened the letter

Dearest Charles  
I don’t know how to write this, you must be so angry with me. I saw Michael was really upset and Felix is as well. He tells me you are collecting him from school. I will be watching you both.   
I am so sorry, I know that this sounds so trite. I’ve treated you abominably. I found I was pregnant in July, after we spent those few days together in May. I didn’t want to let you know that our baby was on the way, I could have done but then you would have come straight back and demanded that I marry you. I don’t want to be married yet. I’m not sure that I want to keep the baby. Felix says he thinks you do, in that case, you can have it. That sounds so mercenary but I would like you to have it.   
My father was upset about the whole incident, he reads my letters from you. He doesn’t want me to write back to you. I don’t think Hammer agrees but that is his decision. He doesn’t want me to keep the baby, and says he will have it formally adopted.   
I really don’t know what I want. I say I don’t want it and then I feel it move inside me and my whole body goes into raptures.   
Felix says we should leave it to Mr Merrick to help sort out as you think he can. One day maybe we’ll meet again. But not now. If you want the baby, tell Mr Merrick and we can get it sorted.  
I’m so sorry  
All my love  
Elizabeth.

He read this and then turned to Anthony passing it to him. He put his head in his hands. Anthony read it. “What do you think?” he asked carefully

“She needs to go to Auntie Madge and get some help. She needs some better advice. That is appalling, the girl doesn’t know what she is doing. I didn’t realise he was so Victorian!”

Anthony nodded, “she needs help. Where is her mother?”

“She’s dead, died when Elizabeth was born. He has brought her up on his own,” Charles looked up, "he’s worried that this might happen, again isn’t he?” 

“I think you might be right.” 

“This just gets worse.” He stared unhappily ahead. 

“Can you see the boat is returning? Do you want to ride down the cliff path to the bay and meet them?”

Charles looked up, “I can’t do anything else. I never thought she would collapse like this, it’s worrying, particularly as she wants to be a doctor. Why aren’t I involved? Am I so bad? That was why you were asking how I got on with Mr Braithwaite. I thought he liked me.” 

“Back up on the horse,” said Anthony relentlessly, putting the letter back in its envelope. “Don’t forget, a baby is for life."

“Yes, I know and I’m going to be a student with it. I’ll cope though. Billy says I can work for them while I am a student and afterwards.”

“You want it?”

“Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you are a nineteen-year-old teenager. Let’s look at this year. You self-harmed on the death of your adopted grandmother, you then ended up in hospital with bronchitis through not looking after yourself. You, as you admit, ran away and disobeyed orders in April and May. How do you think you can look after a baby?”

Charles was silenced. “But since then, I’ve improved?” he offered, “I’m even riding this horse.”

Anthony laughed, “Come on,” he said and they set off down the cliff path. As they reached the bottom a Land Rover drew up. “Hallo Rowan,” said Anthony, “you’re collecting the boat?”

“Yes, I couldn’t let Peter keep this all day. Hallo Sorrel, you must be Charles,” Charles agreed, “I’m Rowan,” “the twins’ sister,” said Charles with a smile. “Yes, you know the twins, have you met Peter yet?”

“No, but my brother Michael is out there as well.”

“I’ve met Felix, he’s been co-opted by the Dodd.”

“The Dodd’s? Oh, your step nieces and nephew. Rose likes old-fashioned school stories.”

“Yes, that’s right, how do you know that?”

“Nick had bought a couple when I was in hospital and showed us,” said Charles casually.

“The ones your mother wrote?”

“Yep. You heard?”

“I did,” Rowan laughed at him. Charles grinned back.

“Stand back, don’t get wet,” advised Anthony

“Yeah, I’ll end up in hospital again,” replied Charles flippantly. “They are perfectly able to bring the boat in themselves.”

Peter and Michael jumped out and pulled the boat up on the beach. Patrick then got out. “Thank God that’s over,” he declared, “I survived an afternoon’s sailing.”

“Survived,” grunted Peter, “Mike can you just get that rope?” Michael competently did so. Rowan looked surprised, “He had one year at Dartmouth before coming back to our school, He also went sailing with our cousin this summer,” said Charles, “he does like messing around in boats and doing outdoor things.” 

Rowan smiled. “Chas, can you and Pat get the trailer?” asked Mike looking up “Me? I can’t do nothing like that,” said Charles. Mike looked at him and Patrick and Charles laughed, “Aye, aye sir,” they saluted and turned to Rowan, “So how do we get the trailer off the Land Rover?”

“Two impractical intellectuals,” she said and showed them how to do it. “We’re not supposed to put it back with the boat on it?” asked Patrick. “It would come undone.” “We’d have to fix it up behind the horses,” said Charles, turning and looking at the horses, “how would we do that?” “You’d have to get the plough attachment,” said Patrick, “there’s one in the Marlow’s barn.” “Really?”

“Are you coming with that?” called Peter exasperated

“Sorry,” they rushed down with the trailer. “what were you doing?” asked Anthony, “working out how the horses could pull the trailer,” replied Charles. “A plough attachment,” said Rowan watching her brother and Michael putting the boat on the trailer. 

“So competent,” said Patrick. “So young,” said Charles, “I think I’m going to collect my horse before I get co-opted into pushing the trailer up the beach.” “Good idea,” said Patrick, “I may join you, help you with it.” “There are two,” said Charles slowly, “I’m sure your dad would appreciate a lift back.” They looked at each other solemnly and slipped away.

“Right that’s fixed,” said Peter, and Mike went round to check it was secure, “thanks Mike, now let’s get the others to help push it up.” Rowan and Anthony looked around. “Where on earth?” asked Rowan. “Are the horses?” said Anthony. “This is what you get when you have a Maynard pest in the house!” 

“I’m not like that,” said Mike offendedly, “No, neither is Stephen but your other brother is just a pest. And how am I supposed to get home?”

“In the Land Rover,” said Rowan smiling, “the cheeky imps!”

When the Land Rover drew up at Mariot Chase, Patrick and Charles were sauntering downstairs ready for supper. “You’ve all got home safely?” asked Charles innocently and Mike glared at him. “Quite like home,” he commented walking past them. Anthony raised his hand and gave him a friendly cuff on the side of his head. “I thought you told me you had improved?” he said, “I can always take your car keys off you if I need to.” Charles just laughed, “no, you could stop me riding the horses, that would be more appropriate here.” “Or I could double the time you have to spend riding each day,” retorted Anthony going into his study.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Charles was up early. He strolled downstairs and through to the kitchen. Nellie was enjoying a cup of tea and he smiled, “Can I make myself a cuppa before going out?” he asked.

She looked at him and said, “Think I can’t?” He laughed,” Of course you can but I don’t want to disturb you, so if you show me where everything is”. Nellie smiled and pointed out where everything was kept.

“Are you going out riding?” she asked him. He shook his head, “walking,” he said, “my two legs work well.” She smiled and reached over to the bread bin, taking out a loaf of bread. “Butter is in the pantry,” she said and he grinned and went and fetched it. She cut him a couple of slices of bread and he buttered it. “If you want to go walking, go now,” she advised him, “the master is usually down in about ten minutes.” Charles grinned and said, “thanks,” “take that with you and bring the cup back later.” He hugged her and strolled out of the kitchen into the yard. He paused to get his bearings and wandered down past the stables and a walled garden. He saw the Downs and was just walking towards them when he heard his name called. He paused, wondered whether to ignore the call and then turned. Anthony looked at him, “Going for a ride?”

“No, a walk.”

“This way.”

“I thought I’d got out without being caught. Why are you so insistent on me riding?”

“Because you need to learn to do things you don’t like as well as things you do. How are you this morning?”

Charles sipped his tea, “I’m OK, I mean, we had worked out that she was probably pregnant so I wasn’t that surprised. I was surprised at the reaction of Mike and, in particular, Felix. I didn’t expect that. There was no need really.”

“You are very close as a family, aren’t you?”

“We boys are, I’m not sure about the girls, they have more attention from the parents though. I don’t know what Dad is going to say. I mean, I don’t have any rights, do I?” He looked at Anthony who shook his head, “so I don’t know what is going to happen.” 

“Morning Mr Merrick, morning Master Charles, I’ve saddled up the horses.”

“Tomorrow, you can show Charles how to do that,” said Anthony, “Up you get Charles, let’s go down to the coast again.”

Charles got himself into the saddle and waited while the leading rein was attached. Sellars just gave him a glance and he pulled a face in response. “You look more comfortable up there,” remarked Sellars and Charles just smiled resignedly.

“Does your father ride?” asked Anthony as they left the stables.

“I don’t know, I suppose he might, he lived on a country estate not too far from here.”

“What was it called?”

“Pretty Maids”

“Really?”

“You’ve heard of it?”

“Yes, it’s now with the National Trust.”

“Yes, the parents sold it.”

“Mm, right I’m going to take you a little faster now, just go with the horse, don’t grab the reins, hold on with your knees.” Charles sighed but did as he was told. They reached the top of the cliff and Charles looked out to sea. 

“Are you planning to see Elizabeth soon?”

“She says she doesn’t want to see me. She said that in that letter.”

“That’s not what Felix said. She said she didn’t know how to talk to you.”

“Open her mouth? Use her vocal cords? She hasn’t tried. But then, her father won’t let her talk to me, he said that as well. I have tried but didn’t get any reply.”

“If your father and I set up a meeting would you attend it?”

“What alone or under supervision?”

“Whatever you would prefer.”

“It’s what her father will allow isn’t it? Honestly, he puts her in a boys’ school and then acts all shocked when what happened probably would have done so anyway. It’s so stupid. And then to totally ignore me. He needs to grow up, I think.”

“Don’t say that,” warned Anthony, watching him

“I shan’t. I do want the baby though. I want it to be loved and I want to be the one to do that. I called my tutor from last year last night, when you all thought I’d gone to bed. He knows a nursery the baby could go to and I would be able to get support from the university. So, that is something for the next three years. I could move back in with Connie and Roger, you wouldn’t want a baby in the house, it wouldn’t be fair on you, Connie knows about it so she would help.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” said Anthony, surprised. “You are aware that you have no rights as an unmarried father.”

“Yes,” said Charles, “but Steve has been looking into it for me and says that if she gives consent, then I do get rights and according to that letter, she will do so. Or, that letter’s rather crazy. I suppose people would say that she wasn’t in her right mind.”

“That is something that might happen. Let’s wait and see what happens. Are you going to try and see her?”

“No, that would be infantile, I would be putting myself in the wrong. Is Helena coming down soon?”

“Today, she went to that concert last night. She said it was excellent.”

“Good. Shall we go back for breakfast then?”

“You are going to behave today?”

Charles smiled, “Maybe. Tomorrow, may I go off in my car by myself, I mean I am going to anyway but I thought I would let you know in advance. I’ll spend time with Mike and Felix today. Bring them down here to play on the beach.”

“Not tomorrow, some work has arrived for you and your father will be here. You can't run away from that. Do I have your word or do I need to take your keys?”

“You have my word.”

“Do you know, I really like it here” said Felix climbing on the rocks, Michael and Charles laughed at him.

“Better than Switzerland?”

“Yes, much and school, up to a point. When's my meeting?”

“Friday, you are both going back then.”

“What are you doing?”

“Going back to London. Nothing to keep me here. University starts next week. I've a couple of meetings to go to.”

“Will you see Billy and Betty?”

“Yes, at some point, Connie is writing the book, she's doing it very well.”

“Chas, are you upset?”

“Yes, but don’t let anyone know at school.” 

“No, we won't.”

“Do you want us to keep an eye open for any news?”

“Yes, write it and put it in an envelope and send it to Connie. Anything you hear or see and think I should know. I'll give you lots of stamps to take back. I'll tell her to expect them.”

Felix grinned, “it's not a spy story.”

“More fun acting as though it was.” Voices sounded above then.

“Who’s that? Oh, Pat and Nick, hi you’re back.”

“We’re coming down, Bucket wait!” Bucket came down, tail wagging and jumped up at Felix. Charles grinned, “you’ve lost that dog,” he said as Bucket and Felix ran around each other and played together. 

Nick grinned at him, “Pat’s filled me in on what is going on,” she said, “Are you OK? And how’s your entourage?” she smiled at Mike

Mike returned her smile, “I’m fine and Felix seems to have recovered his equilibrium.”

“Big word,” muttered Charles and Mike pushed him. They were suddenly fighting. Pat and Nick watched them indulgently. “Children,” said Nicola moving away. Patrick watched them, “it will clear the air between them,” he said, “Thank goodness I never had a brother.” “Why?” Felix came up, “Oh I see, I think they need to do that.” “We agree and I think Mike is winning. Yep, Ok, all over and end it now,” said Patrick as Mike sat on Charles. He pushed him down, viciously, and then released him, and Charles rolled over and sat up.” I’m not taking you on again,” he said with respect. Mike got up. He offered his hand and helped his brother up. “Best get rid of the sand,” recommended Nicola. “It’s all in my hair,” complained Charles shaking his head. “Just like Bucket,” said Felix amused. 

“Come back to the farm for tea”, invited Nicola, “Lawrie’s here as well. Pat’s coming.” 

“I told Dad we’d take you all,” said Patrick, “you can look at Rowan’s pony breeding business if you like, Felix.” 

“Yes, please.”

Charles looked at Mike, “you three go ahead,” he said, “we’ll follow.” Michael stood arms folded in front of him, waiting. Patrick looked at Nicola and nodded, “fine,” he said, “Come on Felix and Bucket. Heel both of you!”

Charles waited until they had gone up the cliff path and then said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were so angry with me.”

“I am,” said Michael, “You just go ahead and do your own thing and never thing of the consequences. Felix is suspended from school, I have also been taken away from school.”

“You can go back any time you want. They were just giving you time to calm down. And you haven’t. And why is it my fault that Felix attacks a teacher?”

“Because he knew you were upset, he knew that there was something wrong. He’s a kid. You’re not, well you act as though you are at times.” Charles watched him. “Don’t you see the impact that your behaviour is having on the rest of us? Don’t you care?” Michael looked at him, “You don’t do you? You think you can do whatever you want and the rest of the world can go hang.”

“No, that’s not true,” Charles paused and tried to put his thoughts together, “I’ve been told that I influence you all and that I should step back. That is what I have tried to do. And now you have found your own voice. Felix knows that he was wrong. I’ve told him that and school have. I didn’t know he would react like that. Did you?” Mike shook his head, “Your reaction to Elizabeth? That was a bit extreme, I know you were angry and I know we are all very close as brothers, but as I said at the time, there was no point.” He looked at Mike, “This is an unexpected situation that we are all struggling to deal with, it's beyond anything we've had to deal with before. Ask Felix what Liz and Kitty said in front of him on Sunday. Tell him I know about it and he can tell you. Also, when we’re back, I’ll show you the letter she wrote. I’m sorry Mike you’ve taken it like this. But you were angry in the summer as well. Was that with me?”

“I did think so to begin with, if you hadn't gone off on your own and discovered the Simon story then Mum wouldn’t have got so nasty to Connie, but then, she’s not well and it probably would have happened anyway.”

“I agree, and all the stresses in the family since Len left haven’t helped. I still miss her, I suppose you do. And I miss Steve, do you?” Mike nodded. “All you and I are trying to do is learn to get along with each other. You are very much the law and order person, like Steve. I prefer to do things my way. We will irritate each other. We just have to learn to rub along together.”

“You’re saying we’re never going to agree on some things?”

“Probably not, but you know you can beat me in a fight, so can we call it quits and just take it from there?”

Mike nodded reluctantly. “I’m still angry with you but there’s nothing I can say that will change you,” he said

Charles smiled, “Yes, I’ve heard what you said,” he said, “whether I change my behaviour is another matter.”

Mike grinned and suddenly and unexpectedly hugged him, “I suppose I’ll just have to take you as I find you,” he said

“Exactly, now you go back to school and do your own thing there. If I do need you though, I can write, can’t I?”

“Yes of course,” said Mike touched, “let’s go and have tea.”

They climbed the cliff path together in silence and found Patrick and Bucket waiting for them at the top.

You've managed to prise Felix and Bucket apart?” said Charles.

“With great difficulty,” said Patrick getting up. “This way to Trennels, come on.” 

Mike stopped, “Do you mind if we don't go? I want to go back to school now.”

Patrick looked at Charles who looked at his brother. “Dad's here tomorrow, don't you want to wait for a day?” 

Mike shook his head, “I want to go now,” he said firmly.

Patrick looked at him, “come and speak to Mum and Dad.”

“Do you want me to drive you back?” asked Charles, “it's too far for horse riding, fortunately.” Mike nodded. “I could come as well,” said Patrick watching them. “Let's walk home.”

They walked towards Mariot Chase in silence, all of them deep in their own thoughts. Mrs Merrick had just arrived when they did and Patrick moved forward to kiss her. Charles followed and picked up her suitcase.

“Sucking up,” said Patrick with a grin. “Doing what you should have,” said his father, “I thought you were going to the Marlow’s for tea?”

“We were,” said Patrick, Charles had gone in with the bag, “but Mike wants to go back to school now so we came here instead.”

“Now?” Mr Merrick surveyed Michael who looked straight back at him, “Yes, Sir, I'll go and pack,” and he ran inside.

“What's gone on?” asked Mrs Merrick.

“They had a fight,” said Patrick.

“Who won?”

“Mike.”

“So why does he want to go back?”

“They had a conversation, afterwards on the beach, I think he needs some space from Chas.”

“How will he get back?”

“Chas has offered to drive him and I'll go with them.”

“Have some tea first.”

“Yes, I need to apologise to the Marlows.” 

“and then I'll phone the School, see if we can return him this late.” Mr Merrick smiled, “Chas didn't mind being beaten in the fight?”

“No, he was surprised but it was all good humoured,” Patrick grinned, “Mike did have him flat out in the sand and was sitting on his back. I stopped it there.” His parents laughed as they entered the hall.

“You go and call the Marlows and I'll call school,” said his father. Mike came downstairs ready to go.

“Where's Chas?”

“Changing and trying to get rid of the sand in his hair, he says he's not having any in his car,” said Michael with a grin.

“Go and eat something, I need to call school to say you're returning,” said Mr Merrick running up the stairs. 

Mrs Merrick looked at Mike and smiled, “let's go and see what Nellie has made for us. You don't want to wait and see your father?”

“No thank you, I want to go back to school. I'll see him on Friday when Felix comes back.” Chas came running in, “I said I'd show you that,” he said, dropping a letter by Mike's plate, “Aren't you eating? I'm starving.” He helped himself to some scones, buttering them and spreading them with jam. He then put them on his brother's plate, Mike was staring at the letter and Charles took it out of his hand, “Not so clear cut is it? Eat up or Nellie will be upset.”

Mrs Merrick watched him and he glanced up, and handed the letter across. She read it and looked at him. He shrugged and continued eating his tea, making sure that Michael ate.

“Chas, I don't know what to say, that’s”

“Bizarre, I know. She needs help. Wait until Dad comes. He may help.”

“If he doesn't go off for Mars."  
“Who are we talking about, Felix?” asked Anthony walking in.

“No, Dad,” said Mike.

“Dr Hammersley says he’ll see you on your return this evening. He also passed on a message to you Chas, can you drive carefully to and from the school building?” Charles grinned. “I'll drive in and out,” said Patrick, “I don't trust him one little bit.” 

“This is where Danny live,” said Charles, “just along that road there.”

“Pull over,” said Patrick, Charles obeyed. “Do you want to stay here and I'll take Mike the rest of the way?”

“That's a good idea,” said Mike, Charles looked surprised, “Yes, I could do, don't either of you want me near school?”

“Not really,” said Patrick, “No,” said Michael.

“Ok, I'll draw a sketch map so you know the way.”

“You and Nick, “said Patrick, “you're not Navy mad as well?”

“No, that was Mike,” replied Charles. “There you are, Mike can direct you and then you can come straight back. See you, Mike, have a good term. I’m not going back to Switzerland for Christmas so have a good time.”

“See you sometime,” replied Mike, “Thanks for the lift.”

“Be careful with my car, it's worth more than the horses!” said Charles to Patrick and waved them off. He set off towards Danny's.

“Are you OK with Chas now?” Patrick asked Mike.

Mike hesitated, “I don't understand him, he just delights in doing his own thing. And then when something as serious as this happens, he just doesn't seem to take it too seriously.”

“He is, he's taking it very seriously. He's very upset, and is coming to terms with it. His way is not your way.”

“That's what he said, he said we would irritate each other and not understand each other but just have to learn to get on with each other.” 

Patrick grinned, “And how do you feel about that?”

Mike shrugged, “Along this road, then third left. School is at the end. I don't know, but I've lost so many of my older siblings, I don't see Len or Steve. Margot is in Edinburgh, Connie in London.”

“Charles is the one who keeps in touch with you all?”

Mike grinned, “Ok, you win. When you put it like that! Here we are. Do you want to meet Dr Hammersley?”

“I'd better.” Patrick stopped the car and climbed out. Mike ran round to get his suitcase from the boot. Patrick locked the car and they went into the school. Mike led the way to the study and knocked on the door.

“Enter,” a voice said and Michael pushed the door open. “Please, Sir, I've returned,” he said.  
“So we see. Your brother is here?”

“No Sir, Patrick Merrick drove me here. We left Chas at Danny Miller’s.” Patrick entered the study to see a look of consternation between the two men in the study.

“Sorry, Pat, these are Dr Hammersley and Mr Braithwaite.” Patrick nodded to the two men.

“You left Maynard at Miller's? Did you see him go in?” Dr Hammersley stood up and shook Patrick's hand.

“No, should we have done?”

“My daughter is there with Verity at the moment,” said Mr Braithwaite shortly.

Patrick looked amused, “I'd better go and give him some support.”

“Well at least they can talk to each other,” said Michael. “That letter,” he shook his head.

“What letter?” Mr Braithwaite stared at him. 

“She wrote him a letter, gave it to Felix to give to him. It was quite disturbing.” 

“Have you seen this letter?” Dr Hammersley asked Patrick and he shook his head. “I think my father has, Felix asked to see him as soon as he arrived.”

“Chas showed it to me today,” said Michael, “after we had our,” he paused.

“Fight,” said Patrick with a grin. “I was going to say talk,” replied Michael with dignity but he smiled and then laughed, “When I sat on him, I felt so good.”

“I know, I saw. That's why I ended it. Dr Maynard is due tomorrow and he and my father are attending Felix's readmission. They would also like to meet Elizabeth and talk to you about future steps. I'll tell them that I've seen you. I better go now and check that Chas and Danny are well. Nice to have met you, Dr Hammersley, Mr Braithwaite. See you Mike.” and he left the study, sprinted across the hall and down to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Charles walked up the road to Danny's. He hoped they could have a talk before Patrick came back.He rang the doorbell and waited. Danny opened the door, looked shocked and then amused.

“What's the matter?” asked Charles.

“Liz is here, come in.”

“Should I?”

“Yes,” Danny grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in shutting the door behind him. “She knows you know. And I'm glad you do as well.”

“Why is she here?”

“They didn't want you to see her at school.”

“Who are ‘they’?”

“Her father.”

“Danny, read this.” He got out the letter and passed it over. Danny read it and raised his eyebrows. “Come into the kitchen, I'll make you a hot drink, are you driving back?”

“Patrick or me. He came with me and has taken Mike to school. They didn't want me there.”

“Why not?”

“They weren't sure what I was going to do and probably to avoid this situation.” 

Danny pushed him into a chair at the table, “have you eaten?” 

“Tea, scones and cakes.”

“Nellie’s?”

“Yes, of course you’ve stayed there, did you have to ride horses as well?”

“I can ride a horse and like it. Don’t you?”

“Not particularly, I’d rather drive.”

“I’ll make you an omelette, I presume Patrick will be coming soon?”

“As soon as he has dropped off Mike.”

“Danny,” Verity came into the kitchen, “why are you so long?” She saw Charles and grinned, “Hi Chas,” she said, “long time no see.” She came over and hugged him. “Are you keeping well?”

“What do you think?” 

“Probably not then. Are you around for the moment?”

“Meaning?”

“Are you flighting off to Austria or Berlin in the near future?”

Charles sat up, “I work. And I am sent “flighting off” for work purposes. I have no choice in the matter. But no, I am back at University in a couple of weeks and will be there for this academic year. Does that answer your question?”

“I’m sorry,” said Verity, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m going back to the sitting room, Danny.” 

“You go as well,” said Charles, “I’ll wait here for Patrick.”

Danny put his omelette in front of him, “Stop being so touchy and eat that.”

“Who’s being touchy? Oh, Charles, nothing new there then. I thought you were going to school.” Elizabeth came in and sat at the table opposite him. “Is there another omelette Danny?”

“I wouldn’t mind one either,” said Verity hastily.

“Is there any more tea?” asked Elizabeth watching Charles. Danny turned back to the stove. She addressed Charles, “how are Michael and Felix?”

“Michael is better now, he’s back at school now. Felix will be going back on Friday.”

“Why is Michael going back now? I thought he was staying off for the week as well?”

“He wanted to go back,” Charles finished his omelette. “He was better then?” “Yes,” Charles sighed, “We had a fight and he beat me. That cheered him up.” Danny put an omelette in front of Elizabeth and he and Verity giggled, “he beat you?”

“Yes, he floored me and sat on me on the beach.” Danny shouted with laughter and Charles grinned ruefully, “I’m not fighting him again.”

“Why were you fighting?”

“Just brother stuff. Then we talked and he decided to come back to school.” The doorbell rang. “Patrick,” said Charles. Danny went to answer it. Verity and Elizabeth looked at each other. “Look, Charles,” said Elizabeth.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to see me,” said Charles looking at his plate

“I don’t know what I was thinking. The whole situation overwhelmed me.”

“You never replied to my letters. You never phoned. You never answered the phone when I called,” he stared at her. “You didn't share it with me. You're still not.”

Verity slipped out and closed the door. She met Danny and Patrick, “they’re starting to talk,” she said. 

“Should we listen?” asked Danny with concern.

“No, just wait. Her father is furious, this is what he didn’t want,” said Patrick.

“My tea’s in there,” complained Danny.” I’m just going to get it, we can interrupt for a minute, they won’t notice and we can keep an eye on them.” He walked into the kitchen and Patrick followed, “Hi Liz, don’t worry about us.” Charles sighed, “how can we talk if you are in and out all the time?”

“We could move,” said Liz, finishing her omelette. “They want to eat.”

“To?”

“The book room.”

“Yes, OK, excuse us,” he said to Danny and rose. He picked up his tea and took Elizabeth by the arm and they walked out together.” I think that was a statement,” said Patrick amused. “I think you might be right,” said Danny and looked at Verity. 

In the book room Charles let her go, and found a seat for her. She went to the window, “Chas, I really didn’t know what to do, I felt trapped. I want to be a doctor more than anything and suddenly I’m pregnant. And then my father, he got really upset.”

“You can still be a doctor.”

“My father said I had to have it adopted and then I could continue my studies. He stopped all your letters and said I couldn't reply.”

“How many times have you been alone with Verity?”

“A few,” she admitted

“And you never phoned or wrote when you were with her?”

“No, I didn't, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how you would react.”

“Probably a bit better than I am now!”

Elizabeth sighed, “I know, I should have called you, but I didn't know how you would respond."

Charles frowned, “We've been going out for three years, you should know me. What do you mean how I'd respond?”

“Getting angry with me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“What has Mr Merrick said?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“To me, no. He’s just gathering all the facts and will look at it all at the meeting with my father and Mr Braithwaite.”

“Hasn’t he blamed you?”

“What for?”

“I don’t understand anything. Why aren’t they screaming at you?”

“Who’s screaming at you?”

“My father.”

Charles gazed at her, and after a minute said, “Do you want to stay with him at the moment?”

“I don’t have a choice”

“What does your doctor say?”

“I haven't seen one, matron is looking after me.”

“Who have you seen other than your Dad?”

“Dr Hammersley, I don't think he's too happy.”

Charles sat and thought. “Do you want to stay with Nick and Lawrie? The meeting could take place at the Merrick’s. It would give you space and time to think. I can ask Patrick to call them and see if that is possible. You don't need to see me at all.”

“Do you think I could?”

“I think you need some female company. Shall I go and ask Pat?”

Liz nodded, “What about clothes though?”

“There are six sisters, there must be something you can borrow. Do you want to come back to the kitchen?”

They made their way back to the kitchen and he made her sit down. He looked at Patrick and said, “Can we have a quick word. Danny, may we use the phone?”

“Yes of course. Another drink, Liz?”

Patrick closed the door behind him, “What?”

“Her father’s screaming at her, she is being told to have the child adopted, no choice. She's not seen a doctor. She needs to get out. Do you think the Marlows would have her?”

Patrick stared at him, “Do you think that is wise?”

“I don’t know, we could leave her there, she knows Nick and Lawrie and it would be better for her. She doesn't need to see me. She will go mad if she stays much longer. Should we call your dad?”

“Yes, but we would have to get her father to agree.”

“Your dad.”

“He’s not a miracle worker.”

“Try him.”

“OK. I’ll ring.” He picked up the receiver and phoned home. “Hi Dad, yes Mike is back at school. Chas and I are at Danny Miller’s. Verity and Elizabeth are here. Yes, they moved Elizabeth out of school so she wouldn’t meet Chas, but he went to Danny’s instead. Yes, he’s here.” He handed the receiver over to Charles, “Hullo? Yes, I’ve spoken to her. I’m worried about her, she says her father is screaming at her, she was surprised you weren’t doing the same to me. I know. She also is being told that the baby is being adopted, no arguments, no fuss. I’m not happy. Look, couldn’t she stay with the Marlows? she knows Nick and Lawrie and that might be better for her. That is why I am asking you. I think she might go mad, OK, suffer with depression or something, just look at my mother. Yes, that is what worries me, she isn’t right at the moment either. Thank you. I don't know, she opened up to me but I'll keep in the background. We got on fine. Bye.” He put down the receiver.

“He’s going to call school and then call back. We are to do nothing in the meantime,” and he widened his eyes at Patrick. “Mike wouldn’t approve,” he remarked, “I’m doing my own thing again, bending rules. Poor Mike, he would be a good soldier or sailor, everything in black and white and follow the rules. Steve is like that as well.”

“What about your Dad?”

“The same probably."

“How do you think he will react?”

“I’ll find out tomorrow. If it’s too much I’ll take the car out for a spin. I expected Mr Braithwaite before now.”

“I think the other one, what’s his name?”

“Dr Hammersley, the head, he who must be obeyed,” and he salaamed.

“I think he is giving the pair of you some time together.”

“Sounds like him.”

Danny looked out, “What are you doing?”

“Watching the phone, waiting for magic to happen and it start to ring.” Charles gazed intently at it. Danny grinned at Patrick. “Nutter, come and wait in here, it’s more sociable.” 

“I’m miserable, I don’t want to be more sociable.”

“Do we have to pull you through?”

“We could ask school to put Mike in a cab and send him here.”

“I’m coming,” said Charles quickly. They went through to the kitchen. “Why do we always end up sitting in kitchens?” he said sitting down beside Elizabeth and looking at her. Everyone tactfully looked elsewhere and started talking wildly. “Is there any more food?” he asked, “I’m hungry.”

“He always is,” sighed Danny. 

“You can eat when we get back,” said Patrick, “They will keep supper for us.”

“But that’s over an hour away.”

“There’s some bread here, it’s not mouldy, nearly but not quite,” said Verity. 

“We could toast it,” the phone rang and Patrick got up, “I’ll answer it,” he said. Charles stiffened. They all waited. Patrick came back in, he nodded, “Mr Braithwaite isn’t happy but as long as the pair of you aren’t together then he agrees.” Danny and Verity laughed. Charles smiled, “Told you your dad is a miracle-worker,” he said complacently. He turned to Danny and Verity, “Sorry we are leaving you so soon, I would invite you over but it’s not my house,” and he stared at Patrick who smiled, “Would you like to come over tomorrow?”

“Make it the day after, my Dad is arriving tomorrow and, I’m sorry, but I’ve got some work to do as well. But we have to stay apart anyway.”

Elizabeth looked at Patrick, hesitantly, “Are you sure?” she asked, Patrick nodded, Charles just looked at her, “I’ll get ready to go then”

“Who’s driving?” asked Patrick smiling

“I am, it’s the first time Elizabeth has been in my car and I let you drive to school and back. “You don’t think I would let you drive, anymore do you?”

“Liz, wake up, we’re here,” Charles shook her gently. 

“Let me out and then you can lift her out,” said Patrick. Charles got out and let him out. He ran up to the door and knocked on it. Charles waited until it had opened and then lifted Elizabeth out. He carried her up the steps and into the hall.

“Chuck,” Lawrie came out, “Is she asleep?”

“Either that or his driving has frightened her to death,” said Patrick.

Mrs Marlow came out, “Charles?” He nodded, “This way, you can put her on her bed and then we’ll put her to bed.”

“Thank you very much,”

“How many weeks is she?”

Charles stared, “I don’t know, oh I could work it out with a calendar. It was conceived in the middle of May.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I had to come back for a hospital appointment on the 20th so it would be a couple of days before then because I was spotted so had to get out of the country fast.” Mrs Marlow looked at him and laughed. “Honestly,” he said, “but I was doing something I shouldn’t.” He looked at Elizabeth sleeping and said, “Please look after her, she says her father has been screaming at her and she needs help. I don't think she's well, she’s not seen a doctor, Matron at school was looking after her.”  
Mrs Marlow nodded, “Helena and I will and my girls”. Charles smiled and hugged her, “Thank you. I'll keep out of the way. Sorry we missed tea but Mike wanted to go back to school. I’ll have to thank him. This wouldn’t have happened without him.”

“Yes, I understand he had you flat out on the beach.” 

“I’m not going to live that down, am I?”

“No, Felix and Nicola found it very amusing. Come on down for supper, Anthony and Helena and Felix are here.”

Charles looked surprised and then suspicious, “They’re not expecting me to ride a horse back to Mariot Chase are they?” he asked as he entered into the sitting room and Anthony overheard and laughed, “No, you can drive back, we’ll go riding tomorrow morning.” he said. Helena looked at him, “How is she?”

“Asleep,” said Charles, “Thanks, Lawrie,” as Lawrie passed him a glass of orange juice. “You’re not drinking?”

“No, I’m driving.”

“The end of a beautiful friendship,” said Felix with a grin.

“What do you mean?”

“Her first drive in that car and she falls asleep. Must be so demoralising.”

Charles glared and went to lunge at him. Then stopped and grinned, “I’ve just remembered I'm a man of peace, not war,” he announced.

“He's scared he'll get beaten again,” said Patrick. 

“If he’s a Man of War, he would be a ship,” commented Nicola.

Felix grinned, “I did take notes during that fight, I know what I'd do!”


	13. Chapter 13

“How do you find Elizabeth?” asked Anthony as they rode along the cart track towards Trennels. Charles looked tired.

“I don't know, I don't think she's well. I don't think she'll be well enough to go back to University next week. I've done my best, I'm keeping away from her at the present.”

“What do you mean unwell?”

“Not herself. Her father wouldn't let her communicate with me but she didn't write or call me when she was away from him either.”

Anthony nodded. “She said she was worried about my reaction. Is that because of her father's reaction do you think?”

“It could be.”

“She was also surprised you had said nothing to me, and shouted at me.”

“Would you have like me to have done that?”

“No, that's Dad's job, that's today.”

“How is your relationship with Michael now?”

Charles laughed, “We’ve agreed to disagree on some issues. He can see that I work differently from him and Steve and probably Dad. He does see things as black or white at the moment. I'm staying away now until he wants me to come back. I'm keeping away from everyone at the moment. Perhaps I should become a hermit.”

Anthony grinned, “I couldn't see you as that. You've still got Patrick and the Marlow twins,”

“And Danny, Verity, Monty and William. I'll be fine. Um, isn't this Trennels? Shouldn't I be avoiding coming here?”

“Hullo Anthony, Patrick,” Rowan came around the corner, she looked critically at Charles “He looks better on her,” She said to Anthony who nodded. Charles just watched. “Are you coming in for breakfast?” Charles eyes sharpened and he glanced sideways at Anthony who hesitated.

“No thank you,” said Charles politely, “I said I would stay away and l am. Excuse us Rowan, are you ready, Sir?”

Rowan smiled and said, “We may see you later?” Charles, who was engaged in turning Sorrel round said briefly, “No. I'm ready to go now,” and started away down the drive. Anthony shook his head at Rowan wheeled his horse round and trotted after him. Charles glanced angrily at him and said, “I'm not Felix’s age. If you wanted to take me, you should have asked.”

“I agree, I apologise, we just wanted to see how you and she were together so we could tell your fathers.”

“You should have told me. I'm getting sick of the whole thing.” 

“Are you going to walk away?”

“That's my usual response isn't it? Run away to be on my own? No, I'm not this time, I'm sticking round.”

“Good,” he looked at Anthony surprised. “I'm pleased to hear that you want to face up to your responsibilities. After breakfast, you can work in the library.”

“Good, I'm running short of money. I've also got the next instalment of Connie's book to read and translate into German.”

“Hullo, Charles,” Charles looked up and sighed, “Why are you here?”

Elizabeth grinned, “to see you.”

“Why?”

“We need to talk.”

“I'm working.”

“Stop then.”

Charles sighed again and put down his pen. He looked at the typewriter, “I wonder if I could learn to use that, it would be much more useful.”

“Stop it,” she said sharply. “Look, I'm sorry, I've treated you horribly.”

“Agreed. Are you going to change or continue?”

“I want to start again.”

Charles laughed, “with a baby on the way, we make a fresh start? Tell me how that is possible.”

The door opened and Anthony Merrick stood in the doorway, he saw the anger on Charles’s face.

“Elizabeth, come on, leave Charles to do his work,” he said. She looked at him and then at Charles who had picked up his pen and was reading a paper. She turned and walked out. “Goodbye,” said Charles quietly. She half-turned but Anthony signalled to her to leave. he put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the sitting room where Helena was sitting. Elizabeth was crying and Anthony put her in a chair.

“I've messed it all up, he hates me, I hate myself. Why did this have to happen?” The Merricks let her cry. Anthony went over to the drinks tray to pour her drink. He heard someone walk into the room across to Elizabeth and pull her out of her chair and into his arms. He turned and looked at his wife. She looked back in amusement and indicated they should leave. They left the door ajar.

“It's a start,” said Helena, “It might not mean anything.”

“We know they care about each other.”

The doorbell rang, “Jack Maynard probably,” said Anthony going forward. Jack was standing nervously on the doorstep. Anthony smiled, “Come quickly,” he said, and escorted Jack to the sitting room. He saw Charles and Elizabeth still embracing and talking quietly. “It's only just happened,” said Helena. “Let's go and have coffee and we can discuss what you feel is the best thing that can be done about the situation.”

“How’s he coped?” asked Jack worriedly 

“Not well, really. If you come into the study, Dr Maynard, I'll fill you in on the situation briefly.” Patrick came up and looked in the sitting room, “Good, they’re getting somewhere at last.” He smiled at Jack, “I'll go and get the coffee.”

Anthony escorted Jack and Helena to the study. “He's still very angry,” he said. “He’s struggled with his brothers, Michael and he had a fight yesterday, which Michael won and seems to have cleared the air between them. Michael then asked to go back to school. I think he needed the comfort of the structure of school. Felix is still here he's confused about the situation. I’ve got his suspension letter here for you. The readmission meeting is on Friday. I can accompany you?”

“Yes, thank you. He’s not the only one who’s confused.”

Anthony and Helena smiled. Patrick brought in the coffee and handed it round. Anthony continued, “Elizabeth has had a bad time with her father and this has affected her relationship with Chas. she was shocked that I hadn't said anything to Chas about the situation or, as she said, shouted at him. I’m leaving that to you if you think it’s appropriate. I do talk to him every day to find out what he is feeling and if he has any ideas about the situation. Her father has tried to keep them apart but they accidentally met yesterday. Charles brought her to the Marlows with her father's reluctant permission, Charles thinks she is ill. He tells me that she has not seen a doctor yet. The School matron has looked after her.”

“What a mess,” Jack looked dazed, “What happened this morning?”

“Elizabeth came to see him and he rejected her. She was upset and he came in and, well, you can see what has happened.”

“I think Elizabeth should see a doctor,” said Helena, “She wrote a very rambling letter to Chas.” 

Anthony nodded. “It didn't make sense.”

“Her father knows about that,” Patrick looked up, “Chas showed it to Mike and Mike mentioned it at school.”

“Do you know where it is?”

“Chas has it.”

The door opened and Charles walked in. “Oh, hi, Dad,” he said and looked uneasily at his father.

“Where's Liz?” asked Patrick.

“Asleep, again, on the sofa. She needs to sleep a lot at the moment. Is that normal?” he looked at his father who nodded, “The first few months can be stressful with hormonal changes, and the body adapting,” he said, “It can look like an illness but it may not be.”

Patrick smiled and Charles looked relieved, “This could be all normal? 

“What could be all normal?”

“Her behaviour at the moment, rejecting me, ignoring me, then crying all over me!”

Anthony chuckled, “I thought you went to her?” Charles grinned, “Ok, I did, but that doesn't mean anything.”

“You keep thinking that,” said Patrick smiling. 

“That sounds like the hormonal changes I mentioned. Can I see the letter she wrote?” asked Jack. 

“it's in my room. Do you want to come and get it?” asked Charles. Jack looked at him and nodded. Charles held open the door and they went out together.

“Smooth,” said Patrick appreciatively.

“Very,” agreed his father. 

Jack followed his son across the hall, He paused, “Where's Elizabeth?” he asked.

“In the sitting room, why?”

“May I check on her?”

Charles turned round and faced him, “Should you?”

“You want a doctor to see her, I am a doctor.”

“Yes, but you’re involved in the situation. I don’t know what her father would say. I’m trying not to jeopardise my position.”

“I can just set your mind at rest. If you like. You don’t know much about the state of pregnancy, do you?”

Charles shook his head, “Wasn’t taught at school,” he said, “Ok, you win, she’s in here.” He pushed open the door of the sitting room and walked in. Elizabeth was lying curled up on the sofa. She was holding her stomach. Charles rushed forward, “Are you OK?” he asked tenderly. “Just hurts a bit,” she said. Jack watched them. “Dad’s here, do you want him to have a look?”

“Charles, what happens if there’s something wrong? What if I’ve hurt it?”

“Why would you have done that?” asked Charles sitting down and lifting her up and cuddling her.

“I don’t know, I don’t know anything.”

Jack went out of the room. Charles just hugged her, “I know nothing either. I think my Dad is going to tell us all about it.”

“Is he here?”

“Yes.”

“Has he shouted at you?”

“No, we’ve not spoken yet but he doesn’t seem too worried. I think he’s more concerned about our ignorance.”

The door opened and Jack returned with Helena. She smiled at the pair of them. Jack walked over and crouched down beside them. “Elizabeth,” he said, “I think you need to be reassured about your condition. Do you mind if I examine you? Helena will stay as chaperone. Chas, I'd like you to go and collect that paper, please. Then you need to go back to work. We'll call you back when we are ready. Thank you.”

Charles looked surprised but nodded, he hugged Elizabeth and put her back on the sofa. He left the room and they heard him running up the stairs. Jack turned to Elizabeth and smiled at her, “Now we've got rid of him,” he said, “Let's see how you are.” 

Liz looked at him, “Aren’t you angry?”

“Is there much point in that? It's not going to change anything is it? We now have to work out what's the best thing to do for the pair of you.” He was watching her as he spoke.

“I upset Mike and Felix as well, I'm so sorry about that. I've got Felix into serious trouble.”

“He will be fine. I'm going to talk to him after I've helped you. Now, can I take your blood pressure? That's fine. Has your stomach-ache gone?"

“Yes, why?”

“Nerves, haven't you covered that in your course yet?”

“We touched on pregnancy but not much.”

Jack smiled and looked at Helena, “two babes,” he said, “I'm going to talk to Hilda when I get back and tell her to get sex education on the curriculum at the Chalet School.”

“We did use protection,” protested Elizabeth, “but” and her voice tailed away, “It was just an accident,” she said. Jack nodded and stood back. “I'll just need a sample,” he said, “here's a bottle, off you go,” he saw her expression of surprise and shook his head, “this is something you'll have to get used to.” She looked at him and went. He smiled at Helena, “I think she's fine. We need to get the pair of them together and tell them what to expect.”

“What do we do about her father?”

“We'll discuss it at the readmission. Are you coming as well? I think we need your input.”

“Charles thought she needed a woman’s help. That’s why he brought her back to the Marlows. Pam has had eight children, Liz is friends with the twins and Rowan is at home. Are you angry with Charles?”

“Yes and no, it's against the Church’s teaching but it happens and as a doctor I know that. His mother will be more upset.” He smiled, “Don't let him know but I'm impressed with the maturity he's shown.” 

“Let Michael know then. He doesn't understand Chas. That's why they fought.” Jack nodded, “Here she is, good girl, let's just look at this, Yes it's fine. Everything is good, so don't worry about the baby. Just look after yourself, keep yourself positive. Now, do you want to talk more and tell us what you want to do?”

“I'll get Anthony,” said Helena and went out returning with her husband.

Elizabeth sat down, “Charles and I discussed this. He wants me to keep it and says he will help. He's asked me to marry him but I'm not sure yet.” Helena and Jack exchanged looks. “He says I should go back to University and offered to speak to Rix at St Martha's if I would like to go there for antenatal Clinics and to have the baby. He said there is a nursery attached to the University and there is support, He said we could move into the flat with Connie and Roger, if they'd have us. Otherwise, he'll apply for a Council flat.”

Jack and Anthony both burst out laughing, “he's got it all sorted,” said Anthony. Liz grinned. “Why don’t you want to get married?” 

Elizabeth paused, “it's so adult. I don't think I'm ready.”

Anthony looked at her, “You're old enough to bring a new life into the world, and Charles has planned it all out but you realise he has no say on what happens? As an unmarried father, he has no rights.”  
“And as you are underage, the person who is ultimately responsible is your father,” Jack told her gently. They watched her and she sat still. Then she looked up, “Can I go back to Trennels now?”

“Yes, of course, I'll drive you there,” said Helena. “Do you want to say goodbye to Chas?”

“Can I leave it? I've got to think things through.”

“Of course, if we can explain it all to him.”

“He knows, doesn't he? That's why he wants to marry me.”

“That won't be the only reason,” said Jack with a smile. Liz looked at him and stood up and walked over and hugged him. “Thank you,” she said, “I didn’t know you were so understanding.” 

“Is Felix over there? I’ll come with you and talk to him as well.”


	14. Chapter 14

Felix was grooming one of the ponies in the stable yard. he was talking to Fred Studdart who was instructing him. Jack, brought to the stables by Peter, smiled as he watched him.

“Rowan says if he wants to come for half-term, she'll give him a job for the week,” said Peter, “He seems very keen. He's enjoying riding as well. I miss Michael. he was enjoying sailing but I think he's better at school away from all this.”

“I'm pleased for him.” “Well done, young Sir,” said Fred, “hallo Master Peter, Sir.”

Felix turned around, “Dad,” he shouted and ran over, “Look at Starlight, I ride her and I've groomed her. Isn't she wonderful?”

Jack grinned,” I had a pony of my own at your age, we, your Aunt Mollie and I used to go riding all around.”

“What, at Pretty Maids?”

“Yes.”

“We've never seen it.”

“Haven't you? No, I suppose not, when we're back in this country, we'll take you all.”

“Good. Have you seen Chas?”

“Yes, and we've brought Liz back. Shall we go and have a talk?”

Felix looked at his father and nodded. “Fred, I'll be back soon,” Peter smiled and strolled away.  
“Am I in a lot of trouble?”

“What do you think?”

“I was so angry, Liz should have told Chas, he was so upset.”

“That was a kind thought, but that is his business, not yours.” 

“But he always looks out for us. Look what he did for Geoff and Phil. None of my other older brothers and sisters do that.”

Jack thought about that.

“He said I shouldn't have done it and Mr Merrick said that I exploded like you do,” continued Felix. 

Jack look startled and then nodded.” Yes, I suppose I do or did, I'm learning to stop it as well.” 

“It’s hard,” said Felix understandingly, “then Liz told me that she was sorry and I don't know what's happening.”

“No-one does, I've watched them today, they don't understand what is happening to them and how it affects them and how to react to it. If they don't understand, how are you supposed to?”

“I can't. So, you don't blame me too much?”

“I suppose I should say count to ten before exploding in future. We're taking you back on Friday. You will have to apologise to Mr Braithwaite.”

“I have, I wrote a letter of apology and Kitty gave it to him on Sunday.” Jack nodded, “Chas said they were giving me time to calm down, like they did with Michael.”

“What happened between Michael and Chas?”

“Michael was angry with Liz as well, Chas brought him here to stop him getting into any trouble but he thought that Chas wasn't taking it seriously and got angrier. In the end they fought and Michael had him down in the sand and was sitting on him.” Jack laughed. “Yes, Chas was a bit shocked, then they stayed on the beach and talked. Then Michael went back to school. Chas won't fight me either, he says he's now a man of peace. Patrick said he was scared that I would beat him as well.” Jack smiled. “Then Liz came here and I'm not sure what will happen next.”

“That is what we are trying to work out. But don't worry about it. Enjoy your next day here and then go back to school.”

“Does Mama know?”

“No, not yet.”

“Is she better?”

“Yes, I think so, do you know how the book is going?”

“No, but Chas is translating it into German because they are thinking of publishing it both here and in Germany. Michael blames Chas for that as well.”

“For what?”

“For Mama being ill,”

“That is nothing to do with Chas. You know that don't you?”

“I think so, but he went off and uncovered all the story and she is a writer.”

“It was Billy and Betty's story. They have every right to ask who they like to write the book. Your mother should have respected their wishes. It was nothing to do with Chas.”

“Ok, I’m just saying what Mike said. Thanks Dad, can I go back now?”

Jack nodded, “if you tell me how I get back to the Merricks,” Felix showed him and ran off happily.  
Jack stood looking after him and deep in thought walked slowly back to the Merricks.


	15. Chapter 15

Charles was up early the next morning and down at the stables helping Sellars. “Enjoying working with horses, are you?” said Anthony in amusement as he came down.

“I wasn’t sure if it was going to be you or Dad this morning,” he replied.

“Your father said I could continue,” responded Anthony.

“We’re still going to talk then?” asked Charles. Anthony just smiled, “Where do you want to go?”

“Not Trennels, towards the coast? Actually, would you mind if I went to Colebridge on my own today? I just want to get away for a bit. I’m sure no-one would mind and I feel like being back in a town.”

“After your father has sat you both down and explained pregnancy to you both. Patrick is going to sit in those sessions as well. He is as ignorant as the pair of you. You don’t mind that?”

Charles shook his head. “I was pleased that Liz got on with Dad,” he said changing the subject, “That should make her mind easier about talking to her own father.”

“I know you are making plans for the future.”

“When there is no chance of them happening? I know, I can dream.”

“Are you coming to school with us to meet Mr Braithwaite?”

“No, not this time, I think you all need to talk to him. Are you taking Liz back with you?”

“That’s up to her.” Charles was silent, thinking. Anthony glanced at him. “What do you think?”

“What, should she go? I don’t know, as you say it is up to her. Is Dad going to see Michael?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Charles again relapsed into silence and Anthony left it unbroken.

Patrick led the way out of the library later that morning. “I am not having a baby,” he announced.

“You wouldn’t anyway,” retorted Liz, “It would be Nick.”

“Nick isn’t having any either,” declared Patrick firmly.

“Come off it,” said Charles, “If your parents had thought like that, you wouldn’t have been here.”

“Maybe they did,” Liz joked, “That’s why he’s a one and only.”

“Do you want a lift back to Trennels?” asked Charles, “I’m going to Colebridge for the day.”

“On your own?”

“Yes.”

Liz and Patrick looked at each other. “I’ll take Liz back to Trennels as I’m picking up Nick. We’re going out for the day as well.”

“OK,” Charles looked distracted, he smiled, hugged Elizabeth and said, “Bye,” and ran out the door.

“What is he up to?” asked Patrick

“I don’t know.”

“He would be wearing to live with, you’d never know what he would plan next.”

“Yes, he needs reining in at times, but at others, I will just have to let him have his head,” she responded absently. 

Patrick looked at her, “Do you like riding?” he asked, “Rowan would give you a mount if you asked.”

Elizabeth looked at him, “Sorry,” she said, “I was miles away. Riding, yes, I do like it, why?”

“No reason,” said Patrick with a smile. “Do you want to come out with me and Nick? We’re off to Wade Abbas for the day.”

“Thanks, I’d like that, what about Lawrie?”

“What about her? Oh, yes, we can invite her as well, I suppose.” Liz laughed at him. “Nice of you, she and I can go off together and leave you two lovebirds alone.”

“No, no, no. We are staying together as a group. I'm not going to be alone with Nick for some time!”

“Did you have a nice day in Colebridge?” Patrick asked Charles as they were washing up.

“Yes, not bad, it was market day so that was fun to look round. It’s a quaint place isn’t it?”

“Quaint?”

“Very old English.”

“I suppose so, we went to Wade Abbas, that is much bigger, you should try it sometime.”

“Thanks, I think I might, if I’ve got time before Uni starts.”

“I don’t think Liz is going tomorrow with the parents,” Patrick offered, “Do you know she likes horse-riding? 

“Horse-riding? No.”

“I think she knows how to control a steed, from what she was saying today.” He looked at Charles who looked back.

“Control a steed?”

“Yes, she says she would have to let him have his head sometimes and on other occasions rein him in,” said Patrick. 

Charles looked at him again and then slowly smiled, “Thank you, although I’m not exactly flattered,” he said, “Shall we drink to that?”  
  
“I’ll call Peter, we’ll meet him at the pub.”

“I’ll be two seconds, I want a word with Nellie,” and Charles opened the kitchen door bowing at Patrick and gesturing for him to go out.

“What time are you due at School?” asked Patrick the next morning at breakfast. Charles looked up.  
“10.30am for Felix,” said Anthony, smiling at Felix, “You are coming back at half term to help Rowan, aren’t you?” and Felix smiled and nodded, “and then the next meeting is at noon, Mr Braithwaite is checking on some facts,” said Anthony, “Helena is at Trennels, talking to Elizabeth and we'll collect her by 9.15am.”

“Facts?” asked Charles, “What sort of facts?”

“Real ones,” said Patrick, “What are we doing today?”

“You can take Charles on a long ride, keep him out of mischief,” said Anthony looking sharply at Charles. “He looks too good to be true. I don’t know what he is plotting, but it better not be happening today.” Charles looked pained and Anthony grinned at him, “I know you now,” he said.

“I’ll do some translating in the morning,” said Charles meekly, “I didn’t get much done the other morning, then maybe this afternoon we could go for a ride.”

“As long as I’m not being taken for one,” said Anthony. Patrick grinned suddenly. Anthony looked at him, “Have you any idea what he’s up to?” he asked but Patrick shook his head. Charles concentrated on eating. Felix glanced at him and suddenly smiled, “I could beat him up if you like?” he offered.

“No, we’ll just bring Michael back,” said Anthony. Charles just grinned and helped himself to more toast.

“Bye Felix, hope everything goes Ok,” Charles said, I'll try not to get you into trouble again and I'll see you sometime.”

“Christmas?”

“No, I'm not sure when, but I'll write.”

Felix nodded, “Shall I say hi to the two K's from you?”

“No. Thank goodness I'm out of school. If Michael wants me to say hullo I will but he won't.”

“Why not?” Charles just smiled and said, “the car's here. Bye.”

Felix sat in the car and said, “Where are we picking up Dad?”

“He's already gone to talk to Michael.” Felix nodded. Anthony turned, “What is Chas up to?”

“I don't know, he’s not saying.”

“Don't follow his example, will you?”

“No way. I'll do my own thing in my own way. Anyway, Rowan warned me that if I do anything silly, she won't employ me. And I do want to work with the horses.” Anthony grinned and they arrived at Trennels. Helena came down the steps talking seriously to Pam Marlow. Pam smiled at Anthony, “Good luck with everything today,” she said.

“How's Elizabeth?”

“Fine.”

“Nothing untoward?”

“No, why?”

“I'm very suspicious.”

“Why?”

“Just something not right but I don't know what.”

Mrs Marlow just smiled. She leaned forward to talk to Felix, “We'll see you at half-term, Felix. Enjoy the rest of your term.”

“Thank you,” said Felix politely.

They drove away and Mrs Marlow went back into the house, Liz was sitting on the stairs, “Would you mind if I went over to Mariot Chase? I want to ask Charles something.”

Mrs Marlow surveyed her, “You've not planned anything?” 

Elizabeth stared at her, “Planned anything? No, I've not seen him since that talk we had from his Dad yesterday. Oh, and Patrick said he was having no children after that talk. So I hope you're not too upset at not being a grandmother.”

“I'll survive, off you go then.”

“Thank you.”

The twins came in, “Hi, Liz, what would you like to do today?”

“I'm going over to the Merricks, I want a word with Charles.”

“We'll come with you, Peter, your last day, do you want to come over to Patrick's?”

“Yes, if my hangover lets me!”

“How much did you have last night?”

“I don't know, Chas didn't drink as he was driving.”

“How was he?” interjected Mrs Marlow

Peter paused, “I don't know, happy, both he and Patrick were pleased about something.”

“Curiouser and curiouser,” said Lawrie. The phone rang and Nicola answered it. “Hullo Pat.. yes, she wants to come over anyway... what? ... OK,” she lowered her voice and they couldn't hear what she said, “Peter, it's Patrick for you,” Peter picked up the receiver and listened. “Yes, understood. OK, see you soon. Bye.” They looked at each other, and ran upstairs. “Lawrie,” called Nick, “come on up for the minute.” Liz and Mrs Marlow looked at each other. “He's up to something,” said Liz resignedly.

“Should I let someone know?”

“Let me call him. Hullo, Patrick, can I talk to Charles? Charles, is there anything I need to know? No, are you sure? Yes? I'm coming over as I want a word with you Say it over the phone?” She looked at Mrs Marlow and said, “you know what you asked me two days ago? Yes, that question. The answer's yes. Yes, I'm sure. See you soon. Am I on my own? No, Mrs Marlow is here. He wants to speak to you,” She handed over the receiver.

“Yes, Charles?”

“She's agreed to marry me.”

“I heard, congratulations.”

“Can you do me a favour?”

“And that is?”

“Can you call school at 11.00am and pass on a message, not before 11.00am, though.”

“And the message?”

“That my wife and I don't think the second meeting should go ahead today. There's champagne and lunch and cake at 1:00pm at Mariot Chase for everyone, please invite Rowan and come yourself.”

“And what about the younger ones?”

“They're coming to the wedding.” 

Pam laughed “You trust me not tell Anthony?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Shall I tell Liz, everyone else knows?”

“Thank you, but I want to tell her myself. I'll see you later?”

“Yes, I hope you have a memorable day.”

Mrs Marlow put down the receiver and smiled at Liz. “Good luck with him,” she said, “I think you're a very lucky person, just be kind to him, he's had a hard time.”

“What do you mean, not to tell Anthony and tell me?”

“He wants to do that himself, are you ready to go?”

Nicola, Lawrie and Peter came down the stairs with bags. “What?” asked Liz.

“Off you go, I'll see you later,” said their mother, hustling them all out of the door.

“Sit in the front, Liz, do up your seatbelt, come on, said Lawrie, “Drive carefully, Peter.”

“I am, let's go.”

“What is going on?” asked Liz looking at them.

“We won't have much time,” said Peter

“Won't take long,” said Nicola.

They drew up in front of Mariot Chase and waited for Elizabeth to go into the house.

Patrick opened the door, wearing a suit and tie. Liz stared and then saw Charles dressed similarly.  
“Oh no you haven't? When was it arranged?”

“Silence,” said Patrick, “Chas has something to say to you.”

“On one knee,” said Peter with a grin. “I’ve got a camera,” said Patrick.

Charles sighed and got down on one knee, “Elizabeth, sweetness, light of my life,”

“Stop fooling around,” said a voice from the door and they turned round to see Danny in a suit and Verity in a dress, who was holding a package.

“You're in time,” said Nicola, “Come on Chas, or we'll go and get Mike.”

“He's on the floor already, Mike would find it too easy.”

“Liz, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Charles said hastily before anyone else could say anything.

“Yes,” she said. 

“About bloody time,” said Lawrie. Charles got up and took a box out of his pocket, he opened it and passed it over to Liz. The twins and Verity moved forward, “that's beautiful,” said Nicola, “Where did you get it?”

“Does it fit?” asked Charles anxiously. He put it on her finger and looked at it, “it's lovely, where did you get it?” she asked

“Colebridge market, yesterday. I also got these, and he took two decorated gold band rings out of his pocket. we need these soon so if you would like to go and get changed with the twins”.

“Get changed? Into what?”

“Verity has brought you an outfit. We've an appointment at the Registry office at 11.00am.”

“It must be the shortest engagement in history,” said Peter.

“Does Mrs Marlow know?” asked Liz.

“Yes, now,” said Charles. “I'll tell you on the way.” Liz smiled at him and reached up and kissed him. He picked her up and carried her over to the staircase, “go and get ready,” he said

“Come on,” Lawrie and Nicola took her by the hand. Charles looked at his watch, “We’ll make it,” said Patrick, “Who's taking Liz?”

“I will,” said Danny, “she and Verity can talk. Does her father know?” Patrick and Peter shook their heads and grinned. “Nor does his father or my parents,” said Patrick.

“But Mrs Marlow does?”

“My mother, yes,” said Peter. “Is he always like this?”

“Yes.” The affirmative came from both Danny and Patrick 

“She's going to have fun.”

“No, she's the boss in that relationship,” said Danny.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I am still here,” said Charles with dignity.

“Did anyone hear anything?” asked Patrick.

“No, nothing,” said Danny and Peter looked round vaguely.

Charles looked at them. “I need a best man,” he said plaintively, “but if you can't hear me, I'll ask Nick instead.”

“Best man, is it worth it?”

“You have to make a speech! Danny, you know him best, well done!”

“Yes, but I do know him, that's the problem.”

Charles rolled his eyes and took a step forward.

“Don't forget, you're a man of peace,” Patrick reminded him.

“Or we'll get Mike over,” said Peter. “Mike got him down on the beach and sat on his back,” he explained to Danny, “and then he chickened out of fighting Felix.” Danny laughed heartlessly and turned round, “Wow, Liz, you look fab,” all the boys turned and Peter wolf-whistled. Charles eyes glowed and he stepped forward. “Should you see her before the wedding?” asked Lawrie. Charles just smiled, “too late,” he said. “Come on, we'll be late.”


	16. Chapter 16

Helena was seated in the outer office during Felix’s readmission meeting. She heard the phone ring and the Secretary pick it up.

“Yes, Dr Maynard or Mr Merrick, I’m afraid that they are still in the meeting, Mrs Merrick? She's with me.” The Secretary looked over at Helena, “Mrs Merrick, I’ve got a call for you, Pam Marlow." 

Helena took the receiver, “Pam? Am I prepared? for what? Chas? What has he done? He's what? So, what is the message, let me get a pen and paper, thank you. Yes, I've got that. The cheeky imp! What time's lunch, at ours? This is happening now? Why didn't you call earlier? He has that effect on people. Anthony knew he was up to something. Thank you, Pam, see you at the reception.” She passed the receiver back and looked amused. “Is Mr Braithwaite available to speak to please?”

“He's in his flat. Shall I call him for you?”

“Yes, I need to talk to him urgently.”

The Secretary picked up the phone. “He can see you now,” she said, “would you like him to come here?”

“No, it would be better in his flat.”

“Let me find someone to take you over,” she opened the door, “Maynard, could you take Mrs Merrick to Mr Braithwaite in his flat. This is”

“I know Mike,” said Mrs Merrick smiling at him. “I've just written a note for either Dr Maynard or my husband. Have you an envelope. Thank you,” she sealed the envelope and passed it over. Mike watched suspiciously. “Thank you, Mike,” said Mrs Merrick and they walked cross the school grounds towards the Boarding house.

Mike just glanced at her and said, “What's he done now?”

Helena looked at him, “you really don’t like your brother at the moment, do you?”

“No.”

“Well, he's just got married to Elizabeth. I am going to break the news to her father.”

Mike stopped, “he's done what?”

“Got married.”

“I don't understand. Dad told me that he thought they were very fond of each other, but I didn't think it would end like this.”

“And what do you think?”

Mike shrugged, “It doesn't matter what I think, he'll do his own thing.”

“Felix says he is going to do his own thing as well. Are you doing yours or what you think you should be doing?”

Michael was silenced. “Or perhaps you haven't found your own thing yet? When you have, then you may be a bit more tolerant. You will be pleased to know that Patrick and Peter threaten Chas with you if he misbehaves.”

Michael grinned reluctantly. “If you'd like to come up this way,” he said politely, and escorted her to the Braithwaite's flat. He knocked on the door and Mr Braithwaite answered it. “Thank you, Mike,” said Mrs Merrick, smiling at him.

Mike stood awkwardly, “tell him and her, congratulations,” he muttered and turned away, running down the stairs.

Mr Braithwaite looked after him, “Congratulations? Charles and her, Elizabeth?”

Mrs Merrick said, “would you like to sit down?”

Mr Braithwaite looked at her, “just give me the news,” he said resignedly,

“They have just got married,” said Mrs Merrick

“Can't we stop them?”

“Not now, and why would you want to? Chas has sorted it all.”

Mr Braithwaite smiled, “Heaven help us. How is my daughter?”

“Happier. Dr Maynard has reassured both of them about pregnancy. They knew nothing at all about the condition and were struggling with what is natural. He gave Liz a check-up, I chaperoned it, she is fine Why didn't you let her see a doctor?”

“I don't know, it was a shock. She wanted to be a doctor.”

“She still does. Chas has told her to go back to University. He will be there. He is going to speak to his cousin who works in maternity unit at St Martha's and get her under his care. He does care you know. It was very cruel to shut him out like that. He's a very sensitive young man and that did hurt him. It also affected her.” She looked in her bag, “I borrowed this letter from Chas, he doesn’t know, it's from Elizabeth.” She handed it over and he opened and read it. “Oh God,” he said,

“Exactly. She's better now, understands what is happening to her.”

Mr Braithwaite said, “I owe them an apology. This, this is awful. I thought I was doing the right thing.”  
Mrs Merrick nodded, “We have all been invited to the Wedding Reception. It starts at one and it takes around forty-five minutes to drive to our house. We need to set off soon.”

The telephone rang and Mr Braithwaite answered it.” Yes, we will be over soon, yes, I know I have been invited. Thank you.” He put down the receiver. “I’d better get changed. Verity came over yesterday, I wonder what dress she took for Liz. Maynard would have organised that I take it?”

Mrs Merrick smiled, “I'm as much in the dark as you.”

Felix met than at the bottom of the stairs in the boarding house. “Sir, Mrs Merrick!” he looked surprised. Helena looked at him, “you remember Anthony thought Chas was up to something today?” Felix nodded, “Chas said Mike wouldn't like him when he found out,” he said watching her.  
She smiled, “he's passed on his congratulations,” she said. “Congratulations?” Felix said.

“He's got married today to my daughter,” said Mr Braithwaite, “We're off to the wedding reception.” Felix stuffed his hand in his mouth to stop himself laughing. “Congratulations, Sir,” he said, “please give him my best wishes.” His eyes danced and he said “excuse me,” and ran away, they could hear him laughing as he went.

“Two different reactions,” commented Helena

“Two different boys,” responded Mr Braithwaite. She nodded, “Mike needs to loosen up a bit,” she said.

“Very much like his oldest brother.”

“Stephen? He's more tolerant. He works with my husband,” she explained, as he looked surprised, “I know all the Maynard boys.”

They made their way back to the Study, Anthony looked at his wife with his eyes glinting with mischief.

“We have to pass on congratulations from Mike and best wishes from Felix,” she said, “Are we ready to go?”

“I will kill him,” said Jack, looking at Mr Braithwaite who made a face back. Jack held out his hand, “Welcome to the family,” he said.

Mr Braithwaite took it. “We could both murder him,” he suggested.

“Oh no, think what an uninteresting life you would have. I knew he was up to something. Who do you think was at this wedding?”

“Verity,” said Mr Braithwaite, “She came and took a dress yesterday for Liz.”

“Then Danny as well. Why didn't I think of him? and I assume the younger Marlows and Patrick,” Mr Merrick chuckled, “I like the way he has bamboozled us again.”

Dr Hammersley was watching, “I take it Mr Maynard has not calmed down any?”

Jack and Anthony both nodded, “Oh yes he has, he's facing up to his responsibilities, it's just the way he does it. Anyway, we'd better get back to this Reception.”

There was a knock at the door, Jack, who was closest, opened it, “Dad,” Felix fell into the room followed by Michael and the Russell twins, “Please can we come to the reception?” He was still laughing. Michael looked shamefaced, the twins amused. Jack looked at Dr Hammersley who nodded.

“Thank you,” Felix smiled widely. “Mr Braithwaite can bring you back.” said Dr Hammersley, “and please congratulate the young couple on my behalf.”

“I can show you the way, Sir,” said Michael politely and they all left. Dr Hammersley sat down and started to laugh, shaking his head and put Felix's readmission notes back in his file.


	17. Chapter 17

“Is everything ready?” Charles was looking around. 

“Stop worrying or we'll send you to lie down as well,”

“with my wife? Sounds like a good idea,” Charles smiled although he continued to look round, “I'll go and see if Nellie wants some help.”

“Sit down,” said Patrick exasperated. “Just relax.”

“When I've got to face the music?” said Charles with a smile.

“And dance!” said Lawrie. “Oh yes, have you got that record Pat? They can dance that as the first dance! Let me have a look through the records.” She sat down beside the pile and started to look through them. 

Charles slipped out of the door and wandered down to the kitchen. “Anything I can do to help?” he asked Nellie frowned at him, “Run away and enjoy yourself and I don't want to see you here washing up either. Is that clear?” Charles grinned “yes, ok, “he wandered to the kitchen door and looked out. Nellie looked at him. “You're nervous?” He nodded, “I've to face my father, maybe Liz's father as well.”

“What did you expect?”

“I know, I just want everything right for our child and this was the only way I could think of doing it.” He stopped suddenly, “the cars are coming.” he turned back into the kitchen, and unconsciously put his shoulders back, he hugged Nellie, “thank you, wish me luck.” and he went out of the kitchen. She smiled after him and went to the stove to check on her cooking. 

Charles ran up the stairs. He went to his room and looked at his wife asleep on the bed and shook her gently and she woke up. “That was easy,” he said in surprise. She smiled at him, “just a catnap,” she said and sat up. They looked at each other and laughed. he opened his arms and she nestled up to him. He kissed her gently. “Are you getting dressed now?” “Yes. OK, is anyone here yet?” He went to the door, “Rowan and Mrs M.,” he said, “Oh, our first dance has been decided.”

“What is it?”

“Let's face the music and dance!”

Liz laughed and combed her hair, “Do you think my father will come?”

Charles shrugged, “mine will.”

“Don't make such a fuss, he's nice and he's helped us. When will you tell your mother?”

“Dad is. Probably upset her again, I'll be banished like Connie. Are you ready?”

“I am, let's go.”

They went down the stairs and into the sitting room,

Congratulations, infants,” said Rowan eyeing them sardonically. Mrs Marlow smiled and came forward, “How was the wedding?” she asked. They looked at each other. “It was nice,” said Liz, “I didn't mind that it was a registry office, not a church, we were with friends, that was all that mattered.” Charles nodded.

“Did he get you any rings?”

“Yes,” Liz displayed her hand proudly. “They are lovely,” said Mrs Marlow surprised, “Where did you get those?”

“Colebridge market, yesterday,” said Charles. 

“Colebridge market's good, I’ve got some really nice books from there,” said Nicola

“I've sold and bought livestock there,” said Rowan drily. Mrs Marlow laughed.

“Here comes everyone else,” Lawrie looked out, “right, let's get you two dancing.”

“Now?”

“As they come in, Oh Chuck, it will be funny, please.”

Charles looked at Elizabeth and laughed. He bowed to her and Danny laughed, Lawrie started the record and the two danced to the music as everyone came in.

The adults all laughed and watched them. Danny turned to Verity and they joined them on the dancefloor. Peter offered drinks. Felix looked and then went to Rowan and asked her to dance. Michael asked Mrs Marlow. The Russell twins’ eyes widened and they watched. Patrick offered his hand to Nicola and Jack smiled at Lawrie. The floor was filling.

Anthony smiled. “Who chose this music do you think?” he said quietly to his wife. “I don't know but we can see who was at the wedding,” she said, “They all look very happy, don't they?” 

“They're a nice group of youngsters.”

Charles was looking around, he spoke to Elizabeth and she looked at him and nodded, he guided her through the dancers to where her father was standing watching. He then offered Elizabeth to him and stepped back. Mr Braithwaite looked surprised but Elizabeth took him back on to the dance floor.

Charles made his way over to the Merricks and smiled, Anthony shook his head at him and Helena kissed him. “Don't think you've got away with it,” Anthony warned him, “Congratulations Chas.”

“Thank you.”

“Who chose that first record?”

“Lawrie. Who invited the two K's? Are you sure you want them here?”

“Shouldn't we?”

“Your funeral. Make sure anything valuable is locked away. Thank you for bringing Michael, I thought he'd be angry with me.”

“He’s not as delighted as Felix but he wanted to come,” said Helena. Charles contemplated her, “thank you,” he said and turned his attention to the dancers, The Merricks looked at each other. The song ended and the next song started. Charles turned to Helena with a smile, “May I?” he asked and they went and joined the dancers. Anthony smiled. He saw Felix talking enthusiastically to Rowan and Liz dancing with Jack.

Mr Braithwaite came over, “Thank you for helping. Liz and I spoke about the letter and we can only begin again. She says Charles is determined to get them a flat when they get back to London.”

“We'll wait and see, I'm not happy about that,” said Anthony, “I'd rather keep him where I can keep an eye on him.” He suddenly saw his wife laugh and Charles look sheepish. I wonder what that's about, he said. They waited till the song finished and Charles brought her back, “Darling, do you know what this child hadn't thought about?”

“What?” Anthony and Mr Braithwaite looked at Charles who reddened.

“Where they are sleeping on their wedding night. He just thought he'd stay here and she'd go to the Marlow’s.”

“Honestly, it was the last thing on my mind,” said Charles, “I was making sure everything else was foolproof.”

“We'll sort out a room,” said Helena

“At least we know he's human and doesn't think of everything.” Charles just smiled, “I better go and talk to my brothers and the two K's,” he said, “if you’ll excuse me”

“I'd leave Michael at the moment, he's talking to Peter, and Felix..”

“is boring Rowan, I'll go and relieve her,” said Charles, “no, here comes the food,” and he went to the door holding it open for Nellie to come in. The two K's materialised beside him. “Food, Chas, brilliant. Congratulations.” “Thanks, will do me a favour, can you help Nellie bring in the food? she won't let me.”

“Will do, is there cake?”

“Of course.”

“Nellie didn't make a fruitcake?” asked Helena

“No, a chocolate one, there wasn't enough time for a fruitcake. It's got chocolate icing as well, I helped ice it.”

“Chocolate cake, where is it? We're helping, can we see the cakes?” Kester asked Nellie and the twins followed her to the kitchen. 

“Chas, I've not got to make a long speech have l?” Danny came over. 

“No, just short because,” Charles stopped short, “Oh God,” he said, “the father of the bride usually makes one.” and he looked at Mr Braithwaite. “Vengeance!” said Danny. “Maybe we'll just scrap them, have a few toasts instead and then finish the reception,” said Charles hopefully. “No chance,” said Danny looking at the adults. Jack had come over and was listening in amusement. “This should be fun!”

“I’ll disappear I think,” said Charles.

“No, you'll stay,” said his father, “and listen to what is being said about you.”

“I’ve known Minor, as he was known at school, since I was nine years old, when he and Monty were put in charge of me. Since then, we have had a rivalry for the top place in form, he beat me more often than not, and enjoyed a life of, should I say petty demeanours at school,”

“No,” interjected Mr Braithwaite, “I would say a lot more than that,” Danny grinned, “we did end up in detention every day one term”, he said reminiscently. “Not our fault,” said Charles, “that was down to the prefects, they just blamed us for everything.” 

“but then,” continued Danny, “we started to grow up. Elizabeth arrived in school and we began to act like young men.” 

“Oh yeah?” said Felix, “tell us about the midnight feasts for six years!” “Midnight feasts? Who? Oh, Geoff,” said Charles, “we told him didn’t we at the Tiernsee?” “Yes, we’re interested in that one as well,” said Jack. Charles and Danny just laughed at each other and Charles raised his glass, “Geoff!” He said with a smile, “Geoff,” everyone said and drank.

“before I was so rudely interrupted,” said Danny, “as I say I have known the worst of Minor, but I’ve also known the best. I’d like to thank him for the friendship that we still have, the support he gave me when Gran died,” Charles looked surprised. “Thank you, Minor.

Elizabeth is also a good friend, she has been part of our group at school since she started in the Lower Sixth. She won’t mind me saying this but she always had eyes for Chas. It took him a long time to pluck up the courage to go out with her, but I’d like to think that Monty, Jones and I all had a hand in bringing them together. I’m pleased they are finally married and wish them all the best in their future life together. Ladies and Gentlemen, Charles and Elizabeth.”

“Charles and Elizabeth,” everyone repeated raising their glasses. Charles put his arm around Elizabeth and smiled at her, “One down,” he said, “one to go.”

“Mike, do you want to go and stand beside him?” said Patrick, “then if there is any cheek, you have all of our permissions to beat him up again.”

Charles widened his eyes in mock horror, “No, no,” he said, “You wouldn’t.”

“We would,” replied Patrick and Michael moved forward purposefully. Charles slipped behind Elizabeth. “You wouldn’t attack a pregnant woman, would you?” he asked from his new position.

“Cluck, cluck, cluck,” said Felix and Kevin and Kester laughed.

Mr Braithwaite then cleared his throat, “I too remember Maynard at school,” he said “Whether I want to is another matter. One of the worst troublemakers it was our privilege to teach.” “What even worse than the two Ks?” asked Charles, and Mike moved to stand beside him. “However, he did seem to mature when he reached the sixth form. My daughter joined the school in the sixth form and I too watched their relationship develop over the two years they were in school together. It was a very strong relationship at school and this seems to have continued since they have left school, even with the struggles Maynard has had in the past year. I thought I was acting in the right way when Elizabeth became pregnant, however, I find that I was wrong and would like to apologise to both Charles and Elizabeth for that.” Charles looked up, surprised and hugged Elizabeth. “However, he seems to have taken control of the situation in his own way and found a solution that everyone seems to think is the best. We will find out in the future. So, I would also like to raise a toast to my daughter and son in law, Elizabeth and Charles.”

“Elizabeth and Charles,” everyone toasted them.

“I think we need to hear from Charles,” said Patrick

“No way.”

“Mike?” Michael moved closer.

“Ok, Ok, I would like to thank you all for coming at very short notice to this reception and the wedding, I didn’t have time to send out invitations, I only decided to do this on Wednesday and for that I have to thank my brother Michael. If he hadn’t decided to return to school, I would have missed seeing Liz. So, thank you Mike, and now can you go away?”

“Wait a minute,” said Patrick, “If Michael hadn’t beaten you in that fight, this might not have happened?”

Charles paused and then nodded. Michael raised his arms above his head in victory and everyone applauded and cheered. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” asked Peter. 

“I don't think I need to, I’ve got power now,” said Mike with a grin.

“He lets his fists do the talking,” said Charles, “To continue, I would like to thank Patrick for saying something yesterday that confirmed that I was doing the right thing. Thank you also for coming on my stag night, along with Peter.”

“Did you know it was a stag night?” asked Jack to Patrick. He looked at Peter and they both shook their heads, “had we known, his car might not be in the condition it is,” said Peter. Charles looked alarmed, “don’t touch it, please.”

“Chas, which is more precious, the car or Liz?” asked Rowan 

“The car,” he responded instantly and laughed at Liz. “Back to this speech, I just need to say thank you to everyone, Verity, for getting Liz’s outfit, Danny for coming and acting as best man. Mr Braithwaite, thank you for coming and bringing Felix and Michael and the twins. Dad for coming over from Switzerland to help, Anthony and Helena, for your support in the past year, and your help today, Mrs Marlow for not giving the secret away early.”

“When did you know?” asked Anthony.

“This morning, after you had left, when Liz was on her way to Mariot Chase. He was organising everything over the telephone and asked me to pass the message on to school.”

“Mm,” said Anthony

“Mum wouldn’t have upset him,” said Lawrie, “Dad married her at eighteen and against parental opposition.”

“Really?” Charles stared.

“Yes, he announced their marriage at the Hunt Ball and then put a notice in The Times,” said Nicola.

“Much more style than my escapade,” said Charles looking at her with respect. 

“I was not pregnant either,” said Mrs Marlow, “although I did have Giles within the next year.”

“If we need any advice, can we come to you?” asked Charles looking at Liz who nodded.

“You ask for advice?” said Patrick

“He’d ask for it but not take any notice of it,” said Danny. 

Charles shook his head, “Here I am trying to be mature and responsible,” he complained.

“Just finish the speech,” advised Verity

“Haven’t I? Oh, no, I suppose I’d better mention my wife, Elizabeth Maynard, since we did get married today. I'm going to be the husband of Dr Maynard, how crazy does that sound?” She grinned at him, “Thank you, darling, you kept me waiting this time, but I did keep you waiting at the beginning. I love you and I’m delighted to share my life with you and can we now raise our glasses to the bride?” 

“Elizabeth" the toast was drunk.

The door opened and Nellie brought in the cake with a smile at Charles. She put it down on the table and gave him the knife.

“Chocolate cake, it’s amazing,” said Kevin

Charles and Liz cut it. Charles offered the first slice to Nellie and then Patrick took over. 

“Dad would like this, “said Kester, “Charles we are going home tomorrow, can we take some with us?”

Charles looked “yes of course, some for Geoff as well.” He looked at his father, “are you going to break the news, or shall I?”

“Would you like a lift up now?” asked Jack to the twins, “I want to see your father's reaction and visit Geoff.”

“Yes please, we just need to tell David not to collect us tomorrow,” said Kevin.

“I’d like to take some for Connie and Roger as well,” Charles said, “we’ll see them soon.”

He pulled Elizabeth away and they slipped out of the room. He took her outside, and breathed a sigh of relief. “Everything went well,” he said, “Well, Mrs Maynard, how does that feel?”

“What a week,” she said, “I was in the depths on Sunday and now,”

“It’s the hormones,” he said seriously, and she pushed him, “No, it’s not, it’s because we are together again.”

“It won’t be easy,” he warned her.

“I know, but we’ll make it work. I think your idea of asking Mrs Marlow for advice is a good one,”

“Chas, Chas, your guests are leaving, come and say goodbye,” Patrick stood in the doorway. Charles sighed, “I thought it was customary for the bride and groom to leave first.”

“Not without saying goodbye. Where are you staying tonight?”

“We’re honeymooning here, Helena is sorting out a room. She thought it very funny that I hadn’t thought about that! OK, let’s go and finish this properly.”


	18. Chapter 18

Jem put down the receiver. He went back into the sitting room. “Jack's here in this country. He's bringing the twins up. Has there been a problem at school do you think?”

“I don't know, we'll find out. Geoff is changing now for Cubs, I'll take him down, Jack should be here when he returns.”

“I hope Kevin and Kester have not been getting into trouble.”

“Why would Jack be called in for Kevin and Kester? You're not thinking straight.”

“Well I can't see it being Felix or Michael. If Charles were still at school, maybe but he's in London at the moment.”

Geoff came in in his Cub Uniform. “It's a pity it's too dark to cycle back now,” he said.

“Never mind, when you get back, your father will be here.”

“Will he?” Geoff looked astonished, “Why?”

“He's bringing the twins up for the weekend.” 

“Oh.” 

“Come on, let's take you down to Cubs.”

Bye Uncle Jem, see you soon and he ran off. Jem smiled and sat down with the paper.

“Dad, Mum, hi,” Kevin ran up to his father and Kester followed more slowly carrying a cake tin, Jack followed them in. Jem got up,” I didn't know you were in the country.”

“I was requested to come here last Sunday.”

“By school?”

“No, Anthony Merrick.”

“Anthony Merrick?” Jem looked amused, “so it was Chas!”

“Yes, where's Geoff?”

“At Cubs for another hour.”

“Good, we can talk without him.”

“What's happened?”

“The twins can help tell the story.” Kevin and Kester rushed into speech.

“Chas and Elizabeth got married today. Mr Braithwaite took Felix, Michael and us to the Reception at the Merrick's house.”

“What? What wedding? Where was that?”

“Colebridge Registry office,” said Jack.

“Did you attend?”

“No, Felix had been suspended from school and we were all attending his readmission meeting at school.”

Jem sat forward, “Chas arranged the wedding when you were all out of the way?” Jack smiled, and nodded.

“Why did they marry?”

“Elizabeth's pregnant and her father wanted the baby adopted. He'd kept them apart, but they met accidentally and, well you know what Chas is like, he organised everything.” Jack smiled proudly.   
Jem looked at Madge.

“What did Felix do to be suspended?”

“Hit Tom Braithwaite when he found out that Liz was pregnant and that they were not going to tell Chas. He ended up at the Merricks as well. Michael was there already as he had walked out of Mass on Sunday after realising that Liz was pregnant. Oh, you won't have Felix at half term, he's been offered a job in the Marlow stables for the week. He loves working with horses.”

“Poor Felix, suspended for supporting his brother,” said Madge. 

“Chas told him that the school was giving him time to cool off rather than punishing him and that came over at the readmission meeting as well.”

“How did Chas and Liz meet again?” asked Madge.

“Mike and Chas fought and Mike won and decided to go back to school.” “Mike won? I bet Chas didn't enjoy that,” said Jem. “It's a great tease now, Patrick Merrick and Peter Marlow keep threatening to get Mike to deal with him if he misbehaves.” Jem was laughing by this time. “Felix says Chas is scared to fight him as well,” said Kevin with a grin. Madge giggled, “Poor Chas!”

“Patrick drove Mike to school, they left Chas at Danny's. Tom Braithwaite had left Liz there so they didn't meet at school. But they met there instead. Chas was worried about her, he called Anthony and persuaded him to ask Tom to let her stay at the Marlows.” He grinned, “I had to sit the pair of them down and explain pregnancy to them. They had no idea that what Liz was going through was normal and natural. Then he arranged the wedding, not telling anyone.”

“Did none of you know what he was doing?”

“Anthony was well aware that he was up to something but he wouldn't say anything and he had not confided in anyone.”

“By the time you knew it was too late?”

“Correct.”

“The pest strikes again.”

“Yes.”

“The reception was fun, we enjoyed the speeches, Danny gave one, Mr Braithwaite and Chas as well,” said Kester. 

“And we've brought cake with us,” said Kevin.

“And other things, I had a look,” said Kester.

“Really?” Kevin went over and opened the tin. Madge got up, “They look nice,” she said surprised. “I'll go and collect Geoff and then we can have them when we get back.”

Where is he? asked Jack, “I'll go and get him and explain what has happened to him.”

“Do you think he'd beat up Chas as well?” asked Kester.

“If not now, he will in a year or two,” said Kevin.

“But you're forgetting, Chas is now a man of peace,” said Jack. as he left the room.

Geoff came in, “Where's the cake?” he asked. 

“On the table, go and wash your hands and then you can have some,” said Madge. Geoff looked at her and then went to the table. “It looks good,” he said, “What are those?”

“More cakes and savouries,” said Madge.

“If you don't wash your hands quickly, there'll be nothing left, we'll have eaten it all,” said Jem taking a seat at the table, Geoff disappeared. “I'd better set a good example,” said Jack and followed him.   
They came back and all sat around the table.

“Did your father tell you about Chas and Elizabeth?” asked Jem pouring Geoff a glass of milk. He nodded. “They got married and I am going to be an uncle,” he said. “And then they had a party, and cake. And this is part of the cake.”

“Yes, they are sharing that with us all so that we are all part of it,” said Madge. Geoff nodded, “Did you go to the wedding?” he asked his father.

“No, he had no grownups there, just his friends. I was with Felix at the time. Felix and Michael and Kevin and Kester went to the party.” Geoff turned to the twins, “Was it nice?” 

“Yes, the food was good and we danced and there were speeches and drinks.” 

“Oh, next time someone gets married in our family, can I go?” he asked his father.

“I hope we all can,” said Jack. Madge looked at him, “when are you telling Joey?” she asked.

“When I get back, Chas asked me to do that. He's not sure if he'll make it to Switzerland before we leave. He and Liz will spend Christmas at Danny's like last year, Tom Braithwaite will be with them.” 

Madge nodded. “I thought they got on now,” she said carefully.

“He's working with Connie a lot at the moment, and he's now got his own family.”

“They're back in London next week, we’ll go and see them one Saturday, we can take Geoff.”

“At present, Chas is still with the Merricks, Liz is in Halls. Chas was thinking of moving in with Connie and Roger, but Anthony says he wants to keep them under his eyes at the moment. The baby is due in February and we, that is Anthony, Tom and I will decide where they live before then.”

“Do they know?”

“Yes, they have been told. They are still underage, Chas will be a teenager when the baby is born.”

“He may have been told, will he obey?”

Jack smiled, “I hope so, I think so, he is taking it seriously.” 

“He'd better. Has he thought it through?"

“He says he has. He is very determined.”

“We'll see. We'll be around to help pick up the pieces if you can't get back from Switzerland. It will be interesting to see how he copes with University life and fatherhood.” 

Jack reached the Gornetz Platz in the afternoon, and drove to Freudesheim. Joey was enjoying Kaffee and Kuchen in the Saal with Phil.

“Jack, thank goodness you're back, there's a call from the San and Felicity and Cecil came over from school yesterday. I caught up on all the gossip.” Jack smiled and kissed his wife.

“How are you, Phil?”

“I'm fine, thanks, did you see Geoff?”

“I did, he'd been to a Cub meeting. He has written to you, the letter is in my suitcase, I'll get it out later, I met all his friends again! They were going out on a bike ride. Madge and Jem say he is enjoying life tremendously.”

“Good,” said Phil, “and next year I'll be with him,” she beamed.

“Don't you like the Chalet School?” asked Joey

“Yes, but Geoff is having much more fun, So I won't mind leaving it."

Jack nodded, “Good, that's the best way to look at things,” he smiled at Joey, “they grow up so quickly, it's a trite saying but true.”

“I miss my babies,” said Joey sadly

“We're still here,” said Phil, “it's just that we've grown.”

Joey laughed, “yes and then maybe you'll marry and give me grandchildren. Can you imagine me a Grandmother?”

Phil looked at her and opened her mouth to say yes when she saw Jack shaking his head.

“No, Mama,” she said.

“Well that will be many years ahead,” said Joey.

“Not really,” said Jack helping himself to a coffee, “no, actually.” He stood up and went to the drinks tray. Phil watched open-eyed. “Papa aren't you going to the San tonight?” she asked.

“Not tonight, I'm staying at home with you both.”

“Why? What's happened?” asked Phil, “Geoff’s not in trouble, is he? Why did you go and see him and why did you go to England?”

“No, Geoff's fine. I was asked to go to England by Anthony Merrick.”

“He's Chas's friend. What has Chas done?”

Joey looked at him, “Jack there's nothing wrong with him is there?”

“Not exactly, when I arrived at Mariot Chase, all three boys were there.”

“Why?” asked Phil. The phone rang and Jack frowned. He picked it and listened, “No I'm sorry, not this evening, maybe tomorrow, goodbye.”

Phil leaned forward, “Why Dad?”

Joey said, “Who was that on the phone?”

“A work call,” lied Jack, “Why Phil? it's a difficult situation. Joey are you listening?”

Joey looked at him, “I'm waiting to hear what you have to say, what have they all been doing?”

Jack considered, “Chas had not heard from Elizabeth over summer and was very worried. He asked Michael to see if he could find out if there’s a problem. He, Stephen and Connie had discussed this together at Die Blumen and thought Elizabeth might be pregnant.” Joey jumped, “No!”

“Michael watched Elizabeth at Mass on Sunday and discovered that this was the case. He realised they were keeping it secret and walked outside to calm down. Chas was staying with the Merricks and had gone to Mass, hoping to see Felix and Michael. He took Michael away to the Merricks because Michael was so angry,”

“With Chas?” asked Joey,

“Not initially, with Elizabeth and her father. Later in the week, he was angry with Chas, and he still is, underneath everything. They had a fight.”

“Who won?” asked Phil

“Mike. Apparently, he sat on Chas in the end.”

Phil giggled. Joey looked shocked, “Didn't someone stop them? My boys fighting!”

“It was stopped at that point. Come on, Joey, they have to sort out their differences in their own way.”

“What about Felix?” asked Phil

“He was left with the school party but he got upset when Mike disappeared, Chas had left a note to tell Tom Braithwaite he had taken Michael. When they got to school, Felix put two and two together, realised that Elisabeth was pregnant and hit Tom Braithwaite. he was then suspended for the week, and so ended up at the Merricks.”

Phil was laughing. Joey looked shocked, “My poor boys, Poor Felix.”

“No need to say poor Felix, he has learnt to ride a horse and has got a half term job working with the horses. he’s quite happy. Michael is still struggling, he doesn't like Chas at the moment. However, he was taken back to school by Chas and Patrick Merrick on the Tuesday after their fight. Neither Patrick nor Mike wanted Chas at school, they were uncertain what he would do! They dropped him with Danny Miller. As luck would have it, Liz had been left there by her father, to avoid seeing Chas at school.”

“But they met then,” said Joey getting interested in the story.

Jack nodded, “They talked, Liz has had a hard time, her father told her she had to have the baby adopted. He kept her away from Chas and did what he thought was for the best. However, she was totally confused and didn't understand anything about her condition. Chas was worried, so he called Anthony Merrick to see if he could get Tom to agree to her staying with the Marlow twins. This worked. By the time I arrived, they had started to talk to each other. Elizabeth was fine. I gave them both a talk on pregnancy and what they should expect.”

“They must be married,” said Joey, “if they are going to keep the baby. We need to sort that out straightaway, when's the baby due?”

“February,”

“But it's October next week, that's only four months away!”

“Yes, I told you, he hadn't heard from her over the summer.”

“If they marry, maybe at half term, he can have his sisters for bridesmaids.”

“Too late.”

“What do you mean?”

“We all went for Felix's readmission meeting on Friday morning, then were scheduled for a meeting with Tom Braithwaite to discuss the next steps. Chas arranged an appointment at Colebridge Registry office at the same time and they married there.”

Joey stared, “You are joking. My son got married in a Registry Office? Not even a church? Were you there?”

“No, I was at Felix's school meeting. Chas had only invited his friends.”

“But how sad, to get married without any of his own family there.”

“That's what he wanted. He’s quite happy Joey, he has good friends who are more of a family to him than we will be. We’ve missed our opportunity with him, and Stephen, and Helena, maybe we can salvage Connie and do our best by the younger ones.” Joey sat still. “We adults attended the reception though, as did Felix, Mike, Kevin and Kester.”

Phil had listened to all this, “Did he have a cake?” she asked. Jack nodded, “A chocolate one. I took some up to Geoff and Jem and Madge after the wedding. It would be too stale now to bring home.”  
Phil nodded and looked at her mother, “You are going to be a grandmother, Mama, in February and Geoff and I will be an Uncle and Aunt. I'll tell Felicity, Erica, Cecil and Clare tomorrow. Maybe I can make something for the baby in hobbies!”

“Joey, it's Hilda here, what is Phil talking about being an Aunt? The news is spreading around school and I would like to know if there is a basis for this story?"

“Yes,” Joey hesitated, “she is going to be an aunt. Charles and Elizabeth are expecting a baby, in February.”

Hilda was silent.

“They are married, now, Jack went to the Wedding Reception. He's seen both of them.”

“How are they?”

“Charles is very pleased and wants the baby. I gather Elizabeth is more ambivalent. She has more to lose, her university place and she wants to work as a doctor. I don't really know what to think. Jack says he doesn't think we'll see them out here again but when we go back to England.”

“Charles hasn't been out for over a year anyway, so that's nothing new.”

“Yes, he popped over in May when he ran away to investigate that story.”

“but not for any family reason. How are the boys taking it?”

“Mike's upset about it, he's angry with Charles, at the moment. Jack has spoken to him. Felix hit Elizabeth’s father and was suspended for a week. He’s back at school now. I don’t know about the older children. Can you talk to the girls for me? I’m too upset.”

“Joey, you need to speak to them, I’ll send them home with Phil tonight and you can talk to them together. You need to put your feelings aside. How do you feel about it?” 

“I don't know,” said Joey, “I mean he's got married in a civil ceremony, not a religious one, and he didn't want any of his family there, and no adults at all. I mean who does that?”

“We would both prefer that he had God's blessing, but if they love each other, in the long run, does it matter?” 

“I suppose not, I'll call Madge and see what she says. Jack told her and Jem about it when he went to see Geoff and took him some wedding cake. I didn't even get that,” Joey's voice broke, “Hilda, I brought him up and this is how he repays me. I'm left here on the Platz on my own. My children have all left me behind.”

“Joey, your children are children no more. Let them find their own way. When you are in England next year, you will see more of your boys and your first grandchild, meanwhile write him a cheerful congratulatory letter and see what happens. And don’t forget to write to Michael and Felix, they need to know that they have their mother’s love and support whatever happens.”

“Nell?” 

“Hilda?”

“Do you want to hear the latest Maynard news?”

“Tell me.”

“Chas and Elizabeth are having a baby. They married at a registry office inviting their friends only.”

“What?? How’s Joey taken the news?”

“Not very well, she’s taken it as a personal slight. Phil thinks it is a great joke, she is looking forward to being an aunt!”

“What about Jack?”

“He was in England, having been called in to help with the situation. However, Chas arranged it so that the wedding occurred at the same time as Felix’s readmission meeting at school, he was suspended after he hit Elizabeth’s father when he found out about the baby! Then, Jack, Felix, Michael, Kevin and Kester attended the Wedding Reception. Jack then took the twins up to the Round House to break the news to Madge and Jem.”

“It's a completely different family in England isn't it? There's so much going on and Jack and Joey can't help them as they should.”

“They are aware, that's why they are going back.”

“Sounds like it's too late for most of the family. Shall we send a wedding card to the happy couple?”

“I’ll send the baby the shawl I’m crocheting at the moment.”

“How does that boy think he's going to look after a baby?”

“Time will tell. I spoke to Madge, she said she and Jem are on standby.”

“Thank goodness for that.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Chas, have you finished with this?”

“Finished with what?”

“This textbook.”

“Yes, why?”

“Can I borrow it, I don't understand what I am doing?”

“Let me see,” Charles leaned across the table to see what Nicola was doing. “This is interesting, can I have a look?”

“Go ahead.”

He studied it and smiled, “look, this equation is in the wrong place, if you look at these results they are not in sequence. What is the theorem?”

They sat and worked through the problem. “I like that,” said Charles when they had finished, “I'm bored re-doing what I did last year.”

“Well come February it'll all be new,” said Nicola and then stopped. They both laughed. 

“Everything will be new. Do you want to see what I founding a second-hand shop in Islington?”

“Why were you in Islington?”

Charles shrugged, “if I can remember the lectures, and I've still got all my notes from last year, I don't go. I just stroll around London.”

“Are you bored?”

“Yep, but I can't do anything about it, anyway come down to the cellar and see. He led the way through the kitchen and down to the cellar.

“I don't remember this,” said Nicola looking at the stone stairs.

“You probably weren't allowed here as children,” said Charles leading the way down. 

He went forward into a small alcove and pulled out a carved wooden baby's crib. He started it swinging. “It's lovely isn't it?” he said.

Nicola laughed, “Oh Chas, honestly, it is beautiful, it’s just not what I expected.”

“I'll show it to Liz,” he said.

“What else have you got?” Nicola looked around, and saw packages. She opened one, nappies, another had baby clothes, another books and toys.

“They're not new, but they're clean enough, the nappies are new though.” Nicola just burst out laughing, “I'm sorry Chas,” she hugged him and continued to giggle, “Maybe a highchair next? Or a pram?” She looked at the crib again, “it is beautiful though,” she said and set it rocking. “I hope little whoever appreciates it.”

Chas put everything back and hid them away and they went up to the kitchen, Anthony was there, he had just put the kettle on to boil. “Why were you down there?” he asked. Nicola burst out laughing and ran through the kitchen. Charles reddened and grinned.

Anthony sighed, “What have you been doing now?”

“Nothing.”

“Show me.”

“You're not going to laugh too?”

“I don't know.”

Charles led the way down the stairs, across to the alcove and showed his purchases. Anthony looked in silence and set the crib rocking.

“Where did you get this?”

“A second-hand shop in Islington.”

“When were you in Islington?”

“Today, I miss lectures because I did it all the work last year, so I walk around different areas. It is nice though.”

“It is very nice, I am going to laugh though, Chas, you are funny at times. Does Liz know about this?”

Chas shook his head, “I was going to show her but if you're all going to laugh at me, I don't think I will.”

“Come back up, we'll find somewhere else for all this, the kettle must be boiling now,” Anthony led the way back into the kitchen, chuckling. Charles trailed behind, “What's so funny?” he asked, “I want to be prepared.” Anthony laughed, “it doesn't matter, you carry on getting ready. Now, are you bored at University?” 

“Yes, I've done this work, I can remember it.”

“Have you told them?”

“No, should I?”

“I think you should. They may notice you are not attending lectures and wonder why.”

“I suppose so.”

“Stop sulking. It's up to you to find a solution and we all know you’re capable of that.”

“Hi Liz, how are you?” Nicola waved as she went into the cafeteria. “Fine, where's Charles?”

“Probably bunking off again. He's bored. He's already done the work. He's probably shopping,” and Nicola started to giggle.

“Shopping? Chas?”

“Come round and see what he's bought,” said Nicola with a grin.

“Do I want to? If he's there I'll have to, my tutor wants to have a meeting about the baby.”

“Yes, that's a good idea. Come round this evening, and don't laugh too much.”

“Chas, it's Liz.”

“Liz, hi, I'm just making toast.”

“Haven't you already eaten?”

“I'm hungry again.”

“We've got to have a meeting with my tutor and yours as well about the baby. They've arranged a time, next Monday at 11.00am. So, you can go to your first lecture,” she watched him closely. He went to the stove and checked on his toast. “You are going to lectures, aren't you?”

“No, I've done the work already.”

Liz looked at him, “Well, you can sort that out at the same time,” she said, “So what do you do instead?”

“Nothing much,” Charles buttered his toast and brought it to the table. He offered it to her.

“Nick says you've been shopping,” she said. Charles shrugged, “you'll only laugh like everybody else.”

Liz swallowed her toast, “Show me,” she said. “Now. Come on, it's not that bad is it?”

“Hullo Liz,” Helena came in.

“He won't show me what he has bought,” said Liz.

“I've not seen it either, Anthony told me about it all, why don't you go down and bring everything up? We need to know where to put things.”

Charles said, “You won't laugh?”

“Of course, they will,” said Anthony cheerfully, coming in to the kitchen, “but you know that, I'll give you a hand.”

They went down to the cellar and Charles returned with the first bag. he dropped it on the table, glowering at them and went back.

Liz opened it, “Nappies,” she said.

Lawrie came in, “The baby's layette,” she said, “Nick,” she called, “He's bringing everything up.” Nicola rushed in, “I'll give him a hand,” she said laughing. She went to the top of the steps, “Pass me the bags,” she said, and brought the next one in. 

“Books,” said Liz, “Look at these, they're so sweet.”

“Not Thomas the Tank Engine, how many of these has he found?” Lawrie chuckled as she opened one and started to read it.

Nick came up with another bag and Charles followed her. “What are you reading? ‘Thomas The Tank Engine?’ You don't know if it's a boy or girl!”

Charles indicated Lawrie, “Cecil and Phil enjoyed those books, and look at Lawrie!”

Nick grinned at him, picking one up, “They're beautifully illustrated. Come on, let's finish this job.”

They disappeared and Liz looked in the other bags, “Clothes, they are nice.”

“Toys in here, and some simple games. Bless him,” said Lawrie, “He really wants the baby, doesn't he?”

Liz and Helena looked at her and nodded.

There were sounds of something being carried up the stairs and Charles appeared carrying the crib, Liz and Helena looked at each other and tried to stop laughing. Lawrie just glanced at them and came forward, "Chuck, that's brilliant. Where did you find it?”

“A shop in Islington.” 

“Look at it, it's beautiful,” she set it rocking. 

“It could do with cleaning,” said Helena, “I'll give you some polish and you can spend the rest of this evening doing that.”

Anthony smiled, “That wasn't so bad, was it? Now, what would be better would be you attending lectures and getting your degree so that you can provide for your child.”

“We’ve a meeting on Monday with our tutors,” said Liz looking at the crib and rocking it, “I'll help you Charles, it's really nice. Thank you.” 

“Meeting?”

“Yes, to discuss the baby and what we plan to do,” said Liz. 

“Are parents invited?”

“Just the new ones,” replied Liz with a smile at Charles.

“What did they say then?” Anthony looked at Charles sitting at the kitchen table taking notes from a textbook, whilst keeping an eye on the sausages he was cooking.

“They gave me a Viva and agreed that I know this term's work, so they've given me a project to complete so I get used to studying again. They wanted me to do a German course as well, but agreed that the translating work I'm doing for Connie can be put forward instead,” said Charles looking up briefly, “So I've got to start working now.”

“And the baby?”

“They’re not too happy. They were discussing Liz's maternity leave, and what she is capable of doing for the rest of the year, but they thought it was sensible that she wanted to continue with her course. They also talked about the nursery arrangements and costs. I never thought about paying for it. If I'm living with you now, can I apply for a grant? I couldn't last year as my address was Switzerland, but now it isn't.”  
“Go ahead, that will help if you get it.”

“Thanks,” Charles went over and checked his cooking. Anthony left him.

“Mrs Maynard?” Charles nudged Elizabeth and she started, “Mrs Maynard?” the nurse repeated and Elizabeth stood up. “This way please, have you got your urine sample?” Charles grinned and opened his textbook to continue studying. “Do I say congratulations?” enquired a voice above him and David Russell sat down beside him, “Honestly, Chas!”

“It wasn't planned,” protested Charles, “but then, how many of these are?”

David smiled, “Kevin and Kester told me all about it. They thought it very funny, and enjoyed the reception.”

“It wasn't that funny, it was bad for Mike and Felix.”

“And you, getting beaten up by Mike.”

“He felt I deserved it.”

“How do you feel about it?”

“What the beating or the baby? I didn’t enjoy the first but I want the baby, and to spend my life with Liz.”

David looked at him seriously, “Why do you want it so badly?”

“Who told you that?”

“Lawrie.”

“I don't know. When I heard that it was going to be adopted, I felt that it was being farmed out as we have been all our lives. I didn't want that for him or her. It's mine and Elizabeth’s baby. I want it, and before you say anything else, I know I'm a teenager, that I've done stupid things, that I’m not working but am a student, that it is the rest of my life sorted, I know all that, but I still want to keep the baby. OK? If Rix sent you to ask, you can tell him the same.”

“Keep calm, we just wanted to hear what you had to say.”

“And now you have. Can I carry on studying now?”

David smiled, “Don't bite my head off. Congratulations, I think you'll manage well. What did Uncle Jack and Aunt Joey say?”

“Dad's fine about it, he helped with Liz first as she was in a state, her father wouldn't let her out and was going to have the baby adopted.”

“Ah, so you were the Knight in shining armour?” teased David

“No, I wasn't,” said Charles indignantly, then “I suppose so, I did arrange for her to come and stay with the Marlows and the wedding and everything. Don't say that to anyone!”

“Very well, Sir Galahad, I'll tell my dad, he’ll enjoy that,” chuckled David. “Elizabeth, congratulations. Everything alright?”

Rix was with her and he nodded, “Everything is good. You both know what to expect as the pregnancy progresses?”

They nodded, “Dad told us,” said Charles, “In graphic detail. Patrick says he's never going to have a child!”

“Babes, look after yourselves, congratulations Chas,” he looked at David and shook his head. “How’s Aunt Joey taken it?”

Charles paused, “I don't know, I've not heard anything. Dad was going to tell her.”

“And your siblings?”

Charles and Elizabeth looked at each other and she sat down, “Stephen and Connie are very supportive, we'd worked out in the summer that Liz might be pregnant,” Charles looked at Elizabeth, “Margot is not happy. Len, I've not written yet. The girls, who knows? Geoff doesn't understand it really and poor Michael and Felix were struggling with it, they discovered it at the same time as I did but Dad helped both of them.”

“Felix is happy about it, Mike’s got problems with Charles at the moment anyway, but they did come to the reception and I think our getting married helped him,” Elizabeth reminded him.

“Yes, he does like things being done properly. They asked to come and brought Kevin and Kester, which was a nice thought, maybe!”


	20. Chapter 20

“Hi, Liz, come on in,” Patrick opened the door. She smiled, “Is Charles in?”

“Yep, he’s just making some cocktails for us. Apparently, he learned how to make them in Austria.”

“Well, that is no use to me, I can’t drink. Who’s here?”

“Me, the twins, William and Miranda,” said Patrick leading the way into the sitting room.

“Chas, there won’t be any drink left soon,” said Nicola watching him amused.

“Yes, there will,” said Charles, “Who’s going to try this one?”

“Me,” said Lawrie, “I like these, you say Franz taught you to make them?”

“Yes, he gave me about five one day when Connie and I were visiting him when he gave us some paperwork involved in the Tyrol Incident.”

“Haven’t you finished that yet?” asked Liz.

Charles glanced at her, “My part is now finished, yes. Apart from translating whatever Connie is writing.”

“Translating?”

“Into German. It’s part of my coursework.”

“What?” asked Lawrie

“They wanted me to a German course, but as I am fluent, they agreed that I could do that instead. So, yes, I have finished,” he flashed a smile at Liz, handing her a glass, “This is non-alcoholic, I got Franz to show it to me.”

“Cheers Franz!” asked Nicola, “Can I have another one?”

“After Jones, sorry, William, he’s very quiet?”

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Jones sat up, “Yes, another one of these, please. Chas these are so good.”

“I know.”

“You haven’t had one yet,” said Patrick

“Mine are here, for the end when I don’t need to make any more.”

“That’s useful to know,” said Lawrie, “More for us.”

“I’ll hide them,” said Charles with a grin.

“Why did you go and see him?” asked Nicola

“You can read all about it in the book,” said Charles, “Do you like that, Liz?”

“Yes, it’s nice, you’ve met a lot of interesting people, haven’t you?”

He frowned at her, “what do you mean? Yes, I suppose I have but then I’ve travelled a bit this year.” Patrick and Nicola exchanged looks, and Jones looked at her in surprise.

“Sorry, you’ve had more chance.”

“That’s because he’s Billy’s blue-eyed boy,” said Patrick, 

“So I’ve heard,” said Charles bored. “At least I am happy in my work at University at the moment and should be left alone.”

“You’ll be lucky,” said Patrick.

“What do you know? You don’t even see your father that much now. We see him more.”

“He talks at the weekend when he's at home. I hear a lot then. They’ve got stuff planned for you.”

“Great, still the money’s always useful.”

“Will you be around when the baby is due then?”

“Yes, of course I will. Did you ever think I wouldn’t? And when you start doing your training, with shift work, are you going to be around? It’s something that we are both going to deal with in future.”

There was a silence and Charles turned away to his drinks. He downed one in a gulp. Liz looked at him.

“She’s scared,” said Lawrie, “only a couple of months to go.”

“Would you mind if I went home for the next weekend? My father would like me to be at home with him,” she said

“Um, what about me? I’m your husband. Shouldn’t I come first?”

“You do, but I think he is worried about me. He has brought me up,”

“And is struggling to give you up,” said Patrick quickly, “It’s getting the balance right.”

“Exactly,” said Liz. Charles nodded, “OK, Next weekend though, Jem and Madge are coming down, they want to see us both.”

Miranda just watched.

“Are they bringing Geoff?” asked Nicola with a grin

“Hopefully not, can you imagine him loose in London?”

“We are doing a children’s show next week,” said Lawrie “He could come along to that, if he came.”

“Yes, I’m doing the music for it,” said Jones. 

“Lawrie’s not got to sing?” said Charles with a grin.

“No, I’m the wicked witch,”

“We know,” said everyone instantly

“And I’m under a spell. I can’t sing.”  
“We know,” said Nicola.

“No spell needed,” said Miranda.

“Sounds fun,” Charles turned to Liz, “We could take Geoff if he comes.”

“Yes, I suppose so, if he comes. I’m sorry but you do you mind if I go now?”

“I’ll take you home,” Charles stood up.

“No need, I’ll go by myself. Bye,” and she left the house. Charles stared after her.

There was an awkward pause in the room. Miranda put down her glass and turned to Charles, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Charles sat down. Nicola fetched him his second drink, “Come on, don’t waste this one by drinking it down in one.”

Miranda shook her head, “Is she having second thoughts about the baby?”

“Did I push her into something she didn’t want to do?” asked Charles unhappily.

“No,” said Patrick. Jones looked at Charles, “Minor, should I get hold of Monty or Miller to talk to her?”

“No, let’s leave her.”

“Her pregnancy is progressing well, isn’t it?” asked Nicola looking at her glass.

“As far as I know,” said Charles, “I attend the clinic dates with her.”

“All of them?”

“I think so, should I ask Rix?”

“Maybe, if he wants to tell you he will.”

“I'll ask David,” said Lawrie, “ We're going out tonight.”

Miranda stood up, “Come on, give us a masterclass on mixing Cocktails. We could all do with learning how to make them.”

“There will be nothing left for Mum and Dad to drink,” said Patrick amused.

“We’ll all contribute to buying new drinks.”

Charles cheered up, “This next one is the best,” he said, finishing his glass. 

“Where did Franz learn to make these?” asked Lawrie, watching him

“At the theatre in Innsbruck, he worked there after the war. Try this one,” he handed over the glass and Lawrie sipped and smiled, “Yes, it’s good.”

“What are you going to do this weekend now?” asked Patrick, “You can come round with us if you like, if you’ve nothing else planned.”

“Yes,” said Lawrie looking at Jones, “Why don’t we all go to Brighton for the day on Saturday?”

“Six of us?” asked Charles, “One car’s not big enough.”

“Train,” said Lawrie, “It’s a nice ride. Saves you buying more stuff for the baby. You need to stop it Chas, we know you are going to be a great dad. You don’t need to prove it to us, or anyone else.”

“Stuff?” asked Jones in bemusement. Nicola grinned, “come and see,” she said and she and Lawrie accompanied him up to Charles’s room. He stared, “He needs to stop,” he said. 

“Exactly,” said Nicola. “If we keep him busy.”

“He’s missing Maynie,” said Jones looking around, “He’s on his own, isn’t he?”

“Maynie?”

“His brother, Stephen,” said Jones, “But he’s in Berlin.” 

Lawrie looked at Nicola, “Let’s ask Miranda if she can get this Billy person to send him to Berlin for a weekend, I’m sure he can sort it.”

They came back downstairs, Charles looked up, “Another drink?” he asked. 

“Don't think so, we've had enough.”

“You sure?”

“I could do with a cigarette, bring your drink outside,” said Jones. Charles nodded and they left the house.

They sat on the doorstep.

“This is another mess isn't?”

“Yes, I don't know what to do.”

“It might just be hormones.”

“Might be.” Charles took a sip, “but Dad didn't mention it.”

“Write to your uncle and ask for his advice. If she is here next week, he can talk to her.” 

“I don't know if she is going to be here. I'm glad we married, otherwise I think she might not be around.”

“I think you might be right.”

“Why is this happening?”

“See your uncle next week.”

“Yes, I could call Dad but he is too far away and looking after Mum,” he paused, “You don’t think she’s depressed, as mum is?”

“Write to your uncle.”

“I think, I get the message, write to my uncle.”

“Chas,”

“What?”

“Phone!”

“Phone, who is it? Liz?”

“No, Billy.”

“Oh,”

“Come and answer it,”

“He'll only want to send me away!”

“Lucky you! Come on.”

Charles, chuntering, picked up the phone.

“Hullo, Sir.”

“Charles, can you come found for supper tonight?”

“Um, Yes. Sir.”

“I'll send a car around in half-an-hour.”

He put the phone down and Charles turned and pulled a face at Nicola, “I've got to go round for supper.”

“You'll get your next assignment,” said Nicola laughing,

“Ha, ha,” said Charles, “I thought they were leaving me alone. I'd better check with Connie she's passed on all the info.” He picked up the phone, “Hi Roger, is Connie there? Connie I‘ve been invited to the Whitmours for supper, did you pass on the letters? No? do you want me to take them? Get them ready, I'll be round soon, No, a car's being sent for me. Bye.” He rushed upstairs to change.

“What info.?” Nick shouted after him.

“Letters we were given in Austria, they are very personal.”

“Charles, how nice of you to come, how's married life?” Betty came forward and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her, “Fine, thank you,” he said politely. “How are you?”

“I'm very well. Are you looking forward to the baby coming?”

“Yes, I am,” Charles looked around to find a way of changing the subject. “Would you like me to make you a cocktail? He asked, “I learned how to in Innsbruck. Franz, he was the contact in Nuremburg you know, he shared some recipes with me.”

“Go ahead,” said Betty amused. Sir William came in, “Oh, good, you’ve arrived.”

“Yes Sir, would you like a cocktail too?” Charles was competently making his drinks. Billy looked at his wife and she smiled, “Where did you learn to do this?”

“Franz taught me in Innsbruck when we were there,” said Charles. “Here you are,” he handed out the drinks and the Whitmours sipped them. “It’s good,” said Betty.

“This one is not the best, I’ll do that another day,” said Charles, “But they are nice to drink.”

“Where did Franz learn to make these?”

“The Tyrolean State Theatre, he worked backstage and in the bars after the war.”

“We don’t know about him,” said Billy

“There’s no mention of him in the diaries,” said Betty.

“Not by name, but he was the contact in Nuremburg. Simon spent his last night there,” said Charles carefully.

“I thought he stayed in Munich,” said Billy sharply but Charles shook his head. He sat down, “I was hoping Connie would have come and explained all this to you,” he said, “but, no. Franz and Simon were very close.” He glanced at Betty and she looked back, “They were lovers?” she asked. Charles nodded. Betty took a sip, “I thought that was what you were trying to say,” she said, “I’m glad to have it confirmed.”

Charles heaved a sigh of relief. He picked up his bag, “Sabine, Kurt’s daughter, gave me some letters Franz had written to Simon, she found them when Erich’s flat was being cleared after he left. We were going to give them to Franz but he has said you can have them, he gave us the letters that Simon sent him, I’ve put them in order.”

“Connie’s had these?”

“Yes, Franz wants them in the book, so Connie has been working out how to do that.”

Betty looked through the letters, Charles looked at her and at Billy, “He also has written this, it’s his take on Simon, his memory.” He handed it to Billy who took it. “How did you find out about him?”

“I already knew about him but something Sabine said alerted me. He was the person who saved the diaries.”

“What? How?”

“He worked at the San during the war and he kept them safe. He is the only survivor of the group.”

Billy nodded, “And he taught you to make these cocktails?”

“He gave me five or six to drink first!”

Betty laughed, “And how drunk were you?”

“Not too much but I was very happy!”

“How was Rudi?”

“He didn’t want us there. We were able to see the graves but then had to leave. He only spoke to me, not Connie or Stephen.”

“But he gave permission for the book?”

“Yes, and Steve saw Marta in Leipzig, so we have all the permissions and that finishes my part of the story.”

“Good, then you can move forward.”

Charles nodded, “Would you like another drink?”

“No, I think we’ll eat now,” said Billy, eyeing Charles speculatively. When they were seated, he asked, “How do you get people to talk to you?” Charles looked surprised, “I just talk to them,” he replied simply and Billy grinned. 

Charles looked at him, “So what do you want me to do now?” he asked resignedly, “Haven’t I got enough to do now I am back at University?”

“Yes, we weren’t going to ask you to do anything,” replied Billy with a smile. Betty looked up from Franz’s article, “This is beautifully written, what did Franz do before the war?”

“He worked at Nuremburg University prior to 1933, lecturing in literature and then he was removed. He tutored and worked in a bakery, and helped with the moving of information and refugees.”  
“That explains why he writes so well.”

“Yes. He gave me a list of German books to read so that I would improve on my translations of Connie’s work. He’s got some wonderful paintings, books and ornaments in his flat, he said not to ask how he got them. He might like to meet you. I can give you his address if you would like to write.”

Betty nodded, “I’m going to go back through everything to see what Simon said about him.”

Charles looked at her and Billy. Billy said, “Would you like to go to Berlin next weekend?”

“I knew it, why?”

“To stay with your brother?”

“What?”

“To have a weekend away.”

Charles frowned and looked at his plate. He was silent. Eventually he looked up, “Who’s been talking?” he asked abruptly. Billy raised his eyebrows, “Talking?” “Yes, I’m not stupid and no thank you I do not want to go to Berlin to see Steve. If I do, I’ll go myself, pay for it myself and go when I want to go and not when anyone else tells me.”

Billy smiled, “It was just a suggestion,” he said, “We will need you to work with us at Christmas.”

“But I was going to Danny’s. It’s a year since Gran died and I thought I would stay with him to help him at that time.”

“To help him? Or for him to help you?” Charles looked at him. He tried again, “Liz will be seven months pregnant, she complains that I am not around anyway.” Billy looked straight at him, “And how much time has she spent with you recently?” Charles glowered, “I knew someone had been talking,” he said. “So, I’m afraid, we will need you at Christmas, but it will here in London, not in Germany.” Charles looked up surprised, “And you will get Christmas and Boxing Day off, so you can go to Danny’s.” Charles muttered. “I’m sorry.” Billy and Betty smiled at each other. Charles pulled himself together, “How is Stephen? I haven’t written to him for a couple of weeks, I’ve been too busy with work.”

“He’s doing well, working hard. Are you enjoying being back at University?” The conversation became more general and Charles went home, still in a bad mood.


	21. Chapter 21

“Chas, I’m here,” Geoff smiled at his brother. 

“So I see, you’ve grown!”

“He has, but you haven’t seen him for a while have you?” said Madge, coming forward to kiss her nephew. He hugged her briefly and turned to his uncle. “It’s nice to see you both,” he said politely. Jem looked at him and nodded. Charles turned and opened the door to the sitting room and Jem and Madge looked concernedly at each other.

Lawrie came down the stairs, “Hullo, Geoff. Sir James, Lady Russell, nice to see you again.”

“Do you live here?” asked Geoff staring at her.

“Yes, and Nicola and Patrick.”

“This was your house when you were little then.”

“Do you remember me telling you that? Yes, it was. Sorry, Geoff I’ve got to go, I may see you later, if Chas brings you to the play.”

“What play?”

“We are performing a play for children this afternoon, if he can, Chas says he might bring you.” Geoff smiled, “I’d like that,”

“I’ll do my best,” said Charles, “Good luck Lawrie, enjoy the rehearsals.”

“I will do, bye Geoff,” and Lawrie went out.

“Where’s the play?” asked Jem as Charles showed them into the sitting room.

“Where’s Liz?” asked Geoff

“In the theatre around the corner and she’s late,” replied Charles, “I’ll go and make coffee. Geoff what would you like to drink?”

“Orange juice please.” Charles nodded and left the room. Jem looked at Madge, “Something’s seriously wrong here.” “I know. Where are the Merricks?”

“Not here by the look of things?”

“You mean it’s just Chas and Lawrie?”

“I don’t know.”

Charles came back with a tray. “Are you and Lawrie the only people in the house at the moment?” asked Jem. Charles nodded, “Nick’s gone down with the Merricks back to Mariot Chase, Patrick is working there at the moment.”

“Are you sure you should be on your own here?”

“Why not?” Charles looked up. “William will be coming back with us, Will’s doing the music for this play and Miranda said she might pop in. There’s nothing untoward you know, we are just friends, and anyway, Lawrie is still going out, off and on, with David.”

The front door opened and Lawrie appeared, “Geoff, can you act?”

“What’s acting?”

“Can you stand on a stage and say some lines, if we tell you what to say?”

“Why?” asked Jem glancing at his nephew

“Calum, who was acting, has fallen off his bike. He’s OK, but not up to acting this afternoon.”

“Off you go,” said Jem to Geoff. “Have fun, we’ll come and watch you this afternoon.”

“Thanks, come on Geoff.”

“OK, I’m coming. What will I have to say?”

“We’ll tell you when we get to the theatre. Shall we run?” Lawrie and Geoff disappeared. Charles grinned and closed the door. “That fills up the afternoon,” he said, “Coffee?”

“Where’s Liz?” asked Jem.

Charles shrugged his shoulders, “She seems to spend most of her week studying and weekends with her father now, Felix tells me that she is at school every weekend. I did ask her to stay this weekend but I called school and they confirmed that she was there.”

“Oh, Chas,” Madge came over and hugged him, “Come and sit down,” she led him to the sofa and sat down beside him. He sat still, “I don’t mind if she doesn’t want me, but if she hurts the baby, I will crucify her.” The anger and hurt was apparent in his voice. Jem stood up, “Have you got the phone number for the school?” Charles nodded, “Go and get it for me, now,” Charles shook his head, “Thank you, but this my business, my battle. I will deal with it in my way.” Jem looked at him and at his wife, “You don’t need any help?” “Not at the moment, thank you.” “What are you going to do?” asked Madge gently. “Nothing.” “Nothing?” “No, I've tried to talk to her. I'm leaving it until the baby is born. Then I will make my move. But I wish she had said something.”

“What do your friends think?”

“Not a lot, Lawrie’s had words with her. Will, I think, although I asked him not, contacted Monty and Danny and asked them to speak to her. But nothing’s changed. I’ve spoken to David, and he will keep an eye on the hospital appointments for me. I am still going to attend them with her, whether she wants me there or not.”

Madge’s eyes filled with tears, Charles looked at her, “Don’t worry, I know what I am doing and we will have a fabulous Christmas. Do you want to go for a walk before lunch and have a look around? We can pick up Geoff and bring him back to have some lunch as well.” 

“What do you think of acting, Geoff?” asked Jem as they drove home. Geoff looked up, “Silly,” he said, “Pretending that you are someone else. Lawrie’s very good though, she was fun on the stage, she made me believe she was wicked. I didn’t like some of the things on the stage, they were in the wrong place. I kept tripping over.”

“We saw,” said his uncle with a laugh, “That was one of the highlights of the show.”

“You did very well,” said Madge.

“Did Elizabeth come?” asked Geoff

“No, she went to stay with her father,” said Madge. Geoff nodded, “That’s what Lawrie said to Will. He said he had spoken to her and she says she can’t cope with having a baby at the moment. She doesn’t want it but she doesn’t want to give it to Chas either. He was angry because she agreed to marry him and then has done this to him. He said she should have kept her legs closed. What does that mean? Lawrie says she is a spoiled brat and should grow up. She also said that she would be a terrible doctor if that is how she treats people.”

Madge and Jem looked at each other. “I have to agree with all that,” said Jem, “but don’t say anything to Chas about it, will you?”

“No, because he does want it, doesn’t he? Lawrie says she has just treated him horribly. She says that Chas is very upset. Is he?”

“Yes, but don’t let him know you know that will you?”

“No. Poor Chas.”

“Are you going to be an actor then, Geoff?”

“No, I like how it is all put together, with the music and I was allowed to use a spotlight and follow Lawrie around with it and help put some of the stuff on the stage out and away. That was more fun. They had already painted the scenery, but they showed how it was done. It looks fun. I wouldn’t mind doing something like that.”

“When you’re older, perhaps you can at the theatre in Armiford.”

“Yes, we are doing a show in Cubs and Scouts. I’m going to ask if I can help with the scenery and the stuff.”

“Props, yes, well you have experience at a proper theatre, haven’t you?”

“Yes, in London as well.”

“Not quite the West End,” said Jem, amused.


	22. Chapter 22

“Happy Christmas everyone,” David raised his glass and everyone responded.

“It's a bit different from Switzerland,” said Steve, “No snow,”

“Remember last year here?” asked Connie with a grin. “Chas, what are you looking at?”

“A package from Austria, I don't recognise the writing. Isn't it time to open presents yet?”

“Baby!” said Stephen. “He is the youngest here isn't he?”

“Open it,” said Roger, “If it's so important to you.”

Chas grinned and unwrapped it. A book and papers fell out.

“Be careful,” said Steve.

Chas picked up the book first, “Struwwelpeter,” he said, “Who and why?”

Connie took it out of his hand and opened it. “It's a first edition,” she said, “Franz must have sent it.”

“Franz?” Charles picked up the papers, “More cocktail recipes,” he said, “and a letter.” He read it. “The book is for the baby,” he said, “How did he know?”

“Betty might have told him, she's written to him,” said Connie, “This is funny, baby will love it.”

Lawrie looked over her shoulder, “It's as moral as Thomas the Tank Engine,” she commented.

“Thomas the tank engine?” said David mystified. Lawrie giggled and shot out of the door. They heard her running upstairs and into a room. Charles concentrated on his cocktail recipes. She returned with a handful of books which she distributed, “Chas has got things ready for the baby,” she said impishly. Steve, David and Roger all laughed as they looked through the books. “The younger kids all read these,” said Steve, “We were born too soon,”

Charles looked up, “It's a pity, do you remember our train set?” 

“Yes, we did play with it a lot.”

David looked up, “It’s OK, we're not going to laugh at you. You can stop sulking.”

Charles smiled, “I might make some of these cocktails, these sound fab. If you want to open pressies, I’ll make them.”

“If they’re any good, you can make them at the Twelfth Night Party,” said Lawrie, “You are going, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I can't get out of it,” said Charles, “Pat's told me what I'm expected to do. Sounds tedious.”

Lawrie laughed, “You'll enjoy it. You can dance with all my sisters, even Ann is going this year.”  
Charles rolled his eyes in horror. Then grinned, “Connie, do you want to come with me as my partner?” he asked. There was a pause, Steve, David and Roger looked at each other, “What about your wife?” asked Roger. “What about her?” asked Charles. Lawrie grinned, “You take Connie,” she said, “She'll like the armoury and the chapel and the library.” “Betty and Billy will be there,” said Charles, “that's why I can't get out of it. I'm not going hunting though,” he told Lawrie. 

“Hunting?”

“The Meet’s the next day,” explained Lawrie, “You don't need to,”

“According to Patrick, everyone does! I told him not.”

Connie said, “I'd love to come, thank you, Chas.”

“I'll go and make these now, everyone wants one?”

“I'm driving,” said David and Roger simultaneously.

“I'll split one between you,” Charles called back from the kitchen.

Stephen looked at Lawrie, “What is going on?” he asked.

Lawrie looked at the door, “We don’t know whether it is the baby or her or her father. She keeps running back to him.”

David nodded, “Rix knows that there is something wrong but she won't talk at the clinic appointments.”

“Because Chas makes sure he attends those,” said Laurie amused. “he's hurting inside, so don’t let him know I've told you. She's just a selfish little bitch.”

Connie looked shocked but David grinned, “Have you told her that yet?”

“No, but I will the next time I see her.” 

“What does her father say?” 

“I don't know.”

“My father offered to speak to him but Chas wouldn't let him,” said David. 

Stephen looked at Lawrie. “Do you have any spare time this week? To go down to the Braithwaite’s and you and I talk to them.”

“Are you sure?” asked Connie, “If Chas doesn’t want anyone interfering,”

Stephen grinned, “no-one treats my brother like this,” Lawrie grinned, “I'll arrange something. You can borrow Chas's car. That will scare them.”

“What, no-one has received any presents this year? How disappointing for you all, luckily, I know where mine are,” said Charles coming in with the cocktails, “You nearly didn't get these, they are too tasty.”

“We were waiting for you,” said David, “Talk about ingratitude, thanks,” he sipped his drink and shook his head.

“Want to crash out here?” asked Charles with a grin.

“Might have to,” said David drinking again, “Yes, I could drink another one, easily.”

“Are we just going to walk straight in?” asked Lawrie as they arrived at the school and parked. “Why do all schools look the same?”

“In what way?”

“In that they are separate, not part of the real world.” She looked round at the never-ending empty playing fields, the bare trees in the brief, cold December day.

“Geoff’s school is, it’s in the middle of the village. It’s just these boarding schools, they are isolated, and self-contained. They are their own worlds.”

Lawrie nodded, “If Liz has lived here all her life and is only just finding out about life, she is sheltered, isn’t she? She’s still in Halls and has never lived anywhere else, no wonder she is struggling with it all.” 

Stephen nodded, “Chas is older in that respect and more independent.”

“Too independent?”

“Probably, I wonder how she is getting on with the other parents in the clinic.”

“Wouldn’t know, you’d have to ask Chuck, they probably think she’s a spoilt brat. Do you know that today is the anniversary of Gran’s death and Chuck says he can’t phone Danny because he thinks Liz will be there?”

“That’s awful, poor Danny, poor Chas. Should we get out? Liz and her father live over in that house, on the top floor.”

“I bet she doesn’t now, she’s seven months pregnant, she wouldn’t make it up there. But we needn’t worry, here’s Verity in her car, let’s see where she goes.”

They watched the car drive up to the main building and saw the look of horror on Verity’s face as she saw the car.

“In here,” said Lawrie.

“Let’s go,” said Stephen. “You can talk to Verity while I go in. See what you can get from her. Pretend you’re Chas and a secret agent.”

Lawrie smiled and changed her expression as he watched her, “Now I am ready,” she announced in a Russian accent. Stephen laughed, “I was thinking of the British Secret Service, Chas does not look or sound like that.” Lawrie sat back sullenly and shrugged her shoulders, staring out of the window. 

“That’s it,” said Stephen. “Just keep him in mind.” Lawrie laughed and returned to normal. “Wish me luck,” she said, “I’ll go first, obviously, they think you are Chuck as she hasn’t appeared yet.” She got out of the car and crossed to Verity’s, opening the passenger seat door and sitting in the car, “Hi Verity,” she said, “Happy Christmas,”

Verity looked surprised, “I didn’t expect you to be in that car,” she said

“Car? Oh Chuck’s yes, it’s such a nice car, such a lovely ride. We came down to visit the old school, look round you know, very nostalgic. Why are you here?”

Verity jumped, “Um, the same reason really.”

“I thought this was a boy’s school?”

“Yes, but I came to pick up Liz.”

“Why?”

“We’re going back to Danny’s to help him, it’s the first anniversary of his Gran’s death.”

“Chuck told me, he is very upset that he can’t be with his friend today.” Lawrie leaned over and removed the ignition key. Verity stared, “What?” 

“Excuse me,” said Lawrie and got out of the car and went back to Stephen. “Have you got a number for Chuck?” she asked.

“Work one? Yes, it’s here, why?”

“We’ll go in together. I’ve got Verity’s car keys. We can phone Chuck and tell him to call Danny.” 

Stephen shook his head. Verity had got out of her car, “Chas, what is,” she stopped, “This is Stephen,” said Lawrie “and we are now going to phone Chuck to tell him to speak to Danny without you or Liz interfering. I’ll lock your car for you.” Verity looked speechlessly at Stephen who stared back at her. He got out of the car and stretched. Lawrie smiled at him. He looked the car and looked around. “Does it seem small?” asked Lawrie. “Not really, just insignificant. I spent twelve years here and now it doesn’t seem to matter at all. Verity, will you come up with us?”

“I don’t seem to have any choice,” said Verity amused, “I don’t know what the pair of you are up to.”

“Stephen is a member of the diplomatic service, he isn’t up to anything,” replied Lawrie, and she pushed open the front door. Instantly a door to the side closed. Lawrie looked at it and at Verity, “Do you want to go in?” she said, “We need to use a telephone, and I’ve still got your car keys.” Verity nodded, “thanks, what do you want me to say?”

“Say that I would like a word with my sister-in-law,” said Stephen. Lawrie chuckled, “She will still think it is Chuck,” she said, “We should all go in together.” She led the way and opened the door, “Hullo, Liz, nice to see you, why are you hiding in here? Steve, there is a phone, if you give me the number, I’ll call Chuck.”

“Call Chuck? Why?”

“Charles to you,” said Lawrie, Stephen passed her his diary, “CW,” he said, “Dial 9 first for an outside line.” Lawrie picked up the receiver and did so, “the cleverness of you,” she said dialling the number. They waited, “Hi, Chuck? Yes. Listen, call Danny now if you want to speak to him, no, Steve and I are at your old school and we have Verity and Liz here. We are only going to talk to her. No Chuck, we will do this our way, now you call Danny, yes? See you this evening. You can take us out for supper. And not Cosmo! Bye.” She put down the receiver, “Probably be a Stockpot or Pollo, if we can get him out of the house,” she said to Stephen. “He’s calling Danny now.”

“Good,” said Stephen. “Where are all the adults?”

“Apart from us?” said Lawrie

“I meant Mr Braithwaite and Dr Hammersley?”

They looked at Liz who answered, “They are over at the senior boarding house.”

“Would you like them here while we talk or not?”

Lawrie sat down and looked at Stephen, she glanced at Verity who returned her look and sat down as well.

“You may as well sit down,” said Stephen, “It’ll give you some time to compose yourself.” Elizabeth did so.

“So what has my brother done to you?” asked Stephen. Elizabeth looked at him and then down at herself. “No, that was a joint effort,” said Stephen, “Why are you suddenly avoiding him?”

“It’s not sudden,” said Lawrie, “It’s something that has happened all the way through this pregnancy. Poor Chuck hasn’t known what has happened at all.”

“He knows it’s going fine, he attends all the clinic dates with me.”

“And what about the rest of the time?” Stephen looked at her, “From February, you will be living with him and the baby on your own. Is that what is worrying you, going from halls of residence to independent living?”

Elizabeth was silent. They waited. “I don’t see how it is going to work,” she said, “We will be on our own with a baby and studying and everything, I can’t see how Charles will cope.”

“Very well,” said Lawrie, “He’s ready. How will you?”

“What do you mean?”

“How will you cope? Are you ready? What have you bought for the baby?” said Stephen.

“Nothing, what do I need to buy? Charles has bought it all.”

“You expect my brother to provide for it?” said Stephen politely, “while ignoring him.”

“No,” said Elizabeth hotly, “I don’t know what I want. I’m on maternity leave now down here till the baby is born. I’m staying here.”

“Running away?” said Lawrie, “You are a spoilt little bitch, aren’t you? I don’t know what I want,” she mimicked Elizabeth perfectly, “But as long as I upset Charles I don’t mind. He needs to be punished as I am pregnant.” There was a silence and a voice behind them said, “I don’t think I have the honour of your acquaintance Miss?”

Lawrie turned to see Dr Hammersley, “Marlow, Lawrence Marlow.” Steve hid a grin.

“Dr Hammersley. You are acquainted with Mr Maynard?”

“Which one? I know the five brothers.”

“Well you obviously know the eldest,”

“Yes, I am acquainted with Stephen, and with Chuck, and with Mike, and with Felix and particularly with my favourite, Geoff. How antiquated, calling the dear things by their surnames.”

Dr Hammersley looked at her, “I would ask you to leave as you are upsetting Miss Braithwaite.”

“What?” Stephen and Lawrie turned around on him, Lawrie then went over to Elizabeth and picked up her left hand. It was ringless. “You utter bitch,” she said and slapped her. Stephen looked furious. “Legally, she is Mrs Maynard,” he said, “I would be grateful if you would remember that.”

Lawrie put her hand out, “The rings,” she said, “Go and get them.” Elizabeth looked at her and then at Stephen who was equally angry. She went out of the room, “Verity, go with her,” said Lawrie, “I’ve still got your car keys.” Dr Hammersley looked at them, “Why have you got her car keys?” he asked, “To give Chuck time to talk to Danny, it’s the anniversary of Gran’s death,” replied Lawrie. She looked at Stephen, “This is such a mess. Don’t mention anything to Chuck.” “As if, you are the one who blurts things out,” “Do you want to come down to Trennels and we’ll talk this out with my mother or Mariot Chase with the Merricks? You haven’t been there yet, have you?” Stephen nodded, “I think we need to. It’s beyond Chas now.”

Verity came back with the rings, “She lying down now, she’s upset.” “Heart bleeding as needful,” said Lawrie taking the rings. “Are you and Danny coming to the Twelfth Night party next week? Chuck wanted you to be invited.”

“Yes, will he be on his own?”

“No, he’s taking Connie.” 

“Can I have my car keys back now?” asked Verity with a smile. Lawrie turned to the telephone and picked it up. She dialled the number again and listened. “No, they’re still talking,” she said putting the receiver down.

“Why did you ask if she had bought anything for the baby?” asked Verity curiously and Lawrie and Steve laughed at each other. “Chuck has, too much stuff, until I stopped him,” said Lawrie, “I hope the baby will like Thomas the Tank Engine.”

“The baby has also got a German language first edition Struwwelpeter,” said Stephen, “An Austrian friend gave it to Chas.”

“Wow,” said Verity, “Where are they going to live?”

“Patrick says that Anthony isn’t happy about the pair of them alone, and having seen Elizabeth today, I can see why, I think they will be moving in with Billy and Betty, they’re arranging spare rooms into a flat they can use.”

“Really? Actually, that makes a lot of sense, they are very fond of him.”

“I’m lost now, who are Billy and Betty?” asked another voice. Lawrie and Stephen turned.

“Mr Braithwaite,” said Stephen to Lawrie.

“Oh,” she dismissed him and turned to Stephen, “Yes I agree with you and when the book come out, of course, Chuck will be famous for a few weeks.”

“Of course,” said Stephen, “but Sir William and Lady Elizabeth Whitmour, Billy and Betty, will look after him.”

“Confidentially, he is the Head of MI6,” said Lawrie airily, “but we don’t mention that in polite society.”  
“Chas works for him, in a private capacity.”

“Patrick says he is the blue-eyed boy at the moment.”

“He says he’s pleased with working, as he is earning money for the baby, that’s your grandchild, Sir,” Stephen said with an unfriendly look at Mr Braithwaite.

“You needn’t worry about getting anything for the baby, Chuck’s got everything it needs, it might not be new but he has provided for it.”

“You can pass that onto his wife,” said Stephen

“That child he calls his wife,” said Lawrie. “I’ll try Chuck again.” She dialled, “Hi, have you spoken to him? He’s OK, and he’s coming to the party. Yes, Verity says so as well. Bye Chuck, oh we may be a bit late, so cook yourself something or go out to eat. Billy has invited you round? Yes, dine there, we’ll see you later.” She hung up, “That’s useful,” she said. “Here Verity, sorry I won’t see you next week but I’m appearing in a proper pantomime and can’t make it.”

“Oh yes you can.” Stephen laughed at her, “Let’s go and get some advice.”

“Before you go, could you ask Charles not to go with her to the hospital appointments, she doesn’t like it.”

Stephen and Lawrie turned around and stared at Mr Braithwaite menacingly. “She doesn’t like it?” Verity paused and stared.

No, she’d rather go on her own. I could phone and ask him but,”

Stephen took a step back, raised his arm and punched him in the face. “How dare you! No-one treats my brother like this.” He took a threatening step forward. Dr Hammersley pushed Mr Braithwaite out of the way.

“Two down, three to go,” said Lawrie gleefully, “What a fatuous comment. Chuck is her husband, he is the father of the baby she is carrying, and you want to stop him from attending hospital? You do realise that she is under the care of Dr Rix Bettany, cousin of the Maynards? Chuck arranged that you may remember. Dr David Russell, the twins’ brother, also keeps an eye on the pair of them. No, we will not tell Chuck to stay away, in fact I’ll get David to make sure that we know every time she walks into that hospital.”

“I’m going to speak to Rix,” said Stephen, “I think she needs some psychiatric help.”

“I think both she and her father need it,” said Lawrie, “Luckily Chuck is too sensible to be affected.”  
“Which is why everyone is keeping him busy.”

“Let’s go. I wish I could say it was nice meeting you but it wasn’t,” said Lawrie to Mr Braithwaite, who was trying to stop his nose bleeding. “I hope that you will not take this out on Mike and Felix. It’s nothing to do with them.”

“I’ll make sure they are unaffected by this, Miss Marlow,” said Dr Hammersley looking at her with a smile in his eyes. Lawrie contemplated curtseying. “No, don’t,” said Stephen, “I think our point has been made. The next stage will be in February.” Lawrie smiled, “Too true. Mr Darcy, I mean Mr Maynard, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to my carriage? I bid you all farewell,” Stephen offered her his arm and they walked out, Stephen just nodding at the two men.

He drove out of the gate, “We didn’t help Chas at all,” he said.

Lawrie said, “There is nothing anyone can do to help him. She’s just beyond anything at the moment, and helped by her blockhead father.”

Charles smiled at Connie as they danced after supper, “Enjoying this?”

“It’s certainly different from anything in Switzerland. It reminds me of the dances at Oxford. Are you enjoying it?”

“Yes, I suppose so, Patrick and I divided all the duty dances between us. I’ve never met so many different people. Thank you for teaching us to dance all those years ago, it certainly has come in useful tonight.”

“No problem. This is a lovely house, you say there’s a chapel?”

“Yes, and a priest hole somewhere.”

“Mama would like it, it would fire her imagination.”

“Yes, have you heard from her recently?”

“No, have you?”

“No, I’m being ignored by the two most important women in my life at the moment.”

“Chas, I’m so sorry, I don’t think anyone is getting through to Elizabeth. Stephen tried, Mr Merrick tried, Dad tried but no-one can reach her.”

“It’s only four or five more weeks, hopefully she will get back to normal then,” Connie looked at him and decided not to mention post-natal depression. “I’m sure she will in the end,” she said, “Where will you live?”

“That’s being decided for me,” Charles sighed, “If they don’t tell me soon, we’re moving in with you!”

Connie laughed, “welcome,” she said. 

Charles looked around, “Do you want to go and look at the Chapel now? It might be nice at night.” He caught Danny’s eye and nodded his head towards the door. Danny nodded and steered Verity towards the door. They arrived simultaneously and left the room. “Come to see the Chapel,” invited Charles and they followed him across the hall. “Chas, where you going?” Patrick was behind them. “To look at the Chapel, would you like to do the honours?” Patrick looked behind him and grinned, “Come on then,” and they stood back and let him go in front of them. He unlocked the door and they entered. Connie looked round amazed. “This is glorious,” she said, “What a wonderful chapel to have in your home.”

“It is,” said Patrick proudly.

Danny looked around and smiled. “It’s really nice. Chas, how is Steve?”

“Steve?” Charles looked surprised, “I don’t know, he’s back in Berlin, why?”

“He lost his temper with Mr Braithwaite, didn’t you know?” Connie and Verity turned to stare at him and shook their heads, Patrick looked amused, “We didn’t tell him, didn’t you know?” Danny looked horrified, “I’m sorry.” Charles looked at them and sighed, “tell me,” he said, “He and Lawrie just said that they thought she was depressed.”

“She is,” said Verity, “Badly.”

“She’s getting bad advice from her father,” said Danny, “He’s not helping matters.”

“Agreed,” said Patrick, “My father tried to persuade her to speak to you, but she won’t.”

“I told everyone to leave things alone. Now, this has just made things worse.”

“I think Stephen was angry with the way you had been treated,” said Verity, “He hit him you know, broke his nose, and Lawrie slapped Elizabeth.”

“Why?”

“She’s gone back to being called Miss Braithwaite. That annoyed Stephen.”

“He claimed these back for you,” said Patrick handing over the rings. “She’s not wearing them.”  
Charles sat shocked. “Do you want to hear the rest?” Charles nodded, “She says she doesn’t know how things will work out, she can’t see herself as a mother and an adult.”

“She’s gone from a sheltered home life and isolated school life to University life, she’s still in Halls isn’t she? She isn’t ready to become an adult,” said Danny.

“She’s putting her fears onto you, thinks you won’t be able to cope either, she can’t see how it is going to work out,” said Verity. “I think you’ll be fine actually,”

“So do I,” said Connie, “You are very independent though, aren’t you?”

“Good way to be,” said Patrick.

“But I accept help when needed,” said Charles, “I haven’t done anything that could be described as stupid for a long time. And this is all new to both of us. Why won’t she share this?”

“Steve said she needed psychiatric help and he was going to ask Rix for that.”

Charles paused, “Then they might not let us keep the baby,” he said. 

“She has to agree to it. Do you want to know why Steve broke her father’s nose?”

“Go ahead.” 

“He wanted us to ask you not to go to hospital appointments with her, he said she didn’t want you there.”

“I know,” said Charles, “but she can’t stop me. Good, I’m glad that happened.” Connie looked at him. “Don’t do anything stupid, will you?”

Verity said, “Lawrie said, two down three to go. I think she’s talking about all you boys there.”

“Three to go?” said Patrick looking at Charles, “It will be two. Surely you remember that Chas is now a man of peace? You haven’t changed your mind, have you?” Charles gave a reluctant smile and shrugged, “Just wait until the baby’s born, then they won’t know what has hit them.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the worst bit, I

“Chas, just check those test tubes, again will you? I think that we've gone wrong somewhere.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Look, this doesn’t, make sense, there is no chemical with that atomic weight,” Robert sounded exasperated. Charles looked, “I see what you mean, shall I run the experiment again?” 

“Yes, can you?” Robert looked at him, “When you're back in classes, can you still help? I want to finish my PhD before summer and then I can return to Oz.” 

You're the Wizard! Where's the yellow brick road?” 

“Ha-ha. OK, Munchkin, if you ever want to come out and spend Christmas Day on the beach, just call me.” 

“Thanks, I've got two cousins in Oz as well. Carrying on helping you? I'm going to be busy, you'd have to speak to Dr Bailey. He's the one who said I had to help you originally. Right, let me concentrate on this and see if I get it right this time.” 

They worked in silence for a while. Eventually, Charles sighed and looked at his workings. He compared them to last time. “This is better,” he said passing his results over. 

“Yes, that’s better. Thanks. Are you doing anything this weekend?” 

“Don't think so, just waiting for the baby to appear. It's late.” 

“Good luck with that.” Robert looked amused, “No wonder you're going to be busy.” 

Charles nodded. There was a knock at the door and another student put her head around the door, “Charles, there's a call for you, the Secretary's got it, it's the hospital.” 

Charles looked up, “Go, now,” said Rob. “I'll pack up your stuff.” 

Charles smiled and scuttled away. He returned a few minutes, “I've got to go now,” he said “thanks, Rob.” 

“Are you getting a cab?” 

“No, the tube will be quicker. Have I got everything?” 

“Yes, what's in that bag?” 

“my baby stuff. See you.” 

“Chas!” 

He turned, “Hallo David.” 

“This way. Rix asked me to keep an eye out for you.” 

“Everything's Ok?” 

“The baby is fine. Elizabeth is not well. They're operating on her now.” Charles looked aghast. “Your job is to look after the baby.” 

“When did this happen? Why didn’t you call me sooner?” 

“The baby came more quickly than the hospital thought. We then didn't know where you were.” 

Charles looked at him, “I left a note at home. Is she really ill then? Her father's going to kill me.” 

“Don't be silly. It's not your fault, here we are, this is the nursery. I'll pass you over to the nurses. Nurse, this is Charles Maynard, father of baby Maynard.” 

The nurse looked at him and said gently, “You've not seen a baby this young before have you?” 

“I've six younger birth siblings, I've seen them quite young.” 

“Here you go then, do you know how to hold them when they are this small? Support the head, that's right.” Chas stared down at the red-faced individual staring back at him with big blue eyes. His head was covered with fine black hair and Chas smiled wordlessly. He looked at David who smiled back at him. 

“He's gorgeous,” he said, “Hallo Sam.” 

“Sam?” 

“Simon Anthony Maynard. Sam for short.” 

“Ok. He may not keep that name.” 

“He will. I want it. Simon, after Simon Montague, who you don't know about, and I've never met and Anthony after Anthony Merrick.” 

David nodded. 

Sam suddenly screwed up his face and started to cry. Chas looked at his cousin, “Hungry?” he asked 

“Either that or tired.” 

“Don't you want to listen to your father already? Obviously runs in the family,” said Chas. The nurse came over, “I'll show you how to make a bottle,” she said, “put him back in his cot. He'll be alright,” she added as Charles hesitated, “the sooner you put him down, the sooner you can feed him.” 

“And change his nappy,” David said watching him. Charles smiled and placed his son in his cot. “Is he staying here long?” He asked as he followed her into the kitchen. 

“We are waiting to see what happens,” said the nurse, “Here's the formula, firstly you need to sterilise the feeding bottle.” 

“Like being back in the lab,” said Charles looking around for a kettle to boil. “Is there a steriliser?” 

The nurse looked amused. “Over there,” she said. “What do you do?” 

“I'm reading Chemistry at London University,” explained Charles competently sterilising the bottle. “Do we need boiling water to make the formula?” 

She watched him as he made the bottle, reading the instructions carefully. “All finished,” he said looking up. “Now, to feed him.” 

“I'll show you,” said the nurse leading the way back to the nursery. Chas picked up Sam and looked round, “Back in the relative's room. You can sit there.” 

Chas followed her looking amused. He sat down and settled Sam in his arms. he picked up the bottle and began to feed him. He looked up, “I'm used to children around. I might not have done it on my own, but I do know what to do! I can even change nappies.” He paused and patted Sam on his back, “Don’t be so greedy, you'll get it all.” The nurse watched him. “You're perfectly capable, aren't you? Do you live on your own?” 

“No, with friends, I lodge with Anthony Merrick MP and his wife.” 

She nodded, “With older adults? That's good. Then there's no problem if you want to take him home. Nappies are over there.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, I think so,” 

“But what about Elizabeth?” 

The nurse had disappeared back into the office and Charles sat continuing to feed his son, talking to him quietly. Once finished, he picked up a nappy and went back into the nursery to change him. David came in and watched him. He sat down. “Good father, aren't you? 

“I wouldn't know. How's Liz? Is the operation over yet? What actually happened?” 

“She's not well. She's in Intensive Care.” 

Charles stared, “I need to go to see her.” 

David shook his head, “They won't let you.” 

“I'm her husband!” 

“And you are nineteen years old. Her father is with her. He doesn't want you to see her.” Charles stared in horror. “He has no right to stop me. I want to see her.” Sam moved on his lap and he picked him up and cuddled him. 

“What about Sam? Will he have to stay here? The nurse said I could take him home.” 

David paused, “Can you look after him?” 

Charles looked exasperated. “ Of course, I can look after him. For the moment, he can stay in my room. He's got the crib to sleep in.” A ghost of a smile played his mouth. 

“Just wait here,” said David and went out. Charles looked after him and sat down. He looked again and at his son, “Welcome to my world, we're going to find your mother, can't be that difficult, come on babe.” Sam stared back at him. He stood up and carefully carrying him slipped into the corridor. He walked down towards the lifts and saw where Intensive Care was. He followed the signs until he reached it and then considered his next move. 

“Keep it simple,” he said and walked in. The nurse and doctors at the desk looked at him. 

“I'd like to see my wife please,” he said, “I understand she is a patient in here.” 

“Her name?” 

“Elizabeth Maynard.” Sam moved and he kissed him, “shush,” he said. The nurse looked kindly at him, “You’re nineteen aren't you? I'm sorry, we can't let you in.” 

“She is my wife. I have the right to go in.” He was looking around as he spoke. 

“I'm sorry,” said the nurse. 

“Please,” Charles’ voice broke and he looked down at Sam who yawned and closed his eyes. 

“I'm sorry,” she repeated for the third time. 

“Chas, come on,” said a voice behind him and he turned to see David behind him. 

“Maynard, go home.” He turned back to see Mr Braithwaite coming out of a room. “There's nothing you can do here. Take baby,” 

“Sam, Sir, would you like to meet him?” He moved forward and held out the baby. Mr Braithwaite automatically took him and Charles took his opportunity and slipped past him into the room. He stopped, staring. Elizabeth looked fragile among all the machinery that was helping her. He moved forward and sat on the side of the bed. He picked up her hand, 

“Liz, we've got a little boy. He's got your eyes and my hair. He's got tiny fingers and hands. When you're better, you'll see him. In fact, do you want to see him now?” 

“She's unconscious,” muttered David 

“I know that,” snapped Charles, “Can I have him back please?” Tom Braithwaite handed him back and Charles moved her hand and guided it onto Sam, “This is his face, can you feel his nose? And this is his chin, and here is his hand, you can hold it.” There was no response from Elizabeth and he was shocked to realise that there was nothing he could do. “Bye Liz, if I'm allowed, I’ll come back tomorrow.” He stood up, made sure Sam was safe on the bed and moved up to kiss her. “Goodbye,” he whispered. He looked at his cousin, “She was never mine, was she?” He picked up Sam and left the room and turned to look at Mr Braithwaite, “She's all yours,” he said and left the room. “Thank you,” he said to the staff who were watching him. “Come on,” said David guiding him out of the Unit. “You can now go home with Sam. Will there be anyone there?” 

Charles brought his thoughts back, “Yes, Anthony and Helena should be back and the twins will be there.” 

“Fine, I’ll take you home now, have you got everything?” 

“I left my bag in the maternity unit.” 

“Go and get it and stay there this time. What sort of example are you setting your son?” 

Charles smiled, “Showing him that sometimes you have to do follow your instinct to get results, and I needed to see Elizabeth to say goodbye.” 

David looked at him surprised and said, “I'll go and get the cab booked.” 

“Where is Chas? Has anyone heard from him? I want him to be here to talk to William.” Lawrie was prowling up and down the hallway. Nicola said, “He'll be here soon, calm down. Is that a cab?” 

Lawrie pulled open the front door, “About time too.” Her voice trailed away, “What's happened?” 

“That’s your Auntie Lawrie saying welcome home,” Charles told Sam as he came in. 

“That's a baby,” said Lawrie. 

“Yes, yes, it is. This is Sam, Sam, Auntie Lawrie and Auntie Nicola.” 

“Why have you got him? Where's Liz?” 

“Minor,” Jones came bounding up to the house and stared at Sam. 

David ushered them all in, “Into the sitting room,” and they all went in. “Can I hold him?” asked Nicola. Charles looked at her, “Can you call Connie and Roger first and ask them around?” 

“Wait a minute, let me tell them what's happened,” said David, “Leave Sam here with Nicola and you go and make tea for everyone.” 

Charles nodded, surrendered Sam to Nicola and went out. When he returned with the tea tray, Lawrie got up and hugged him. Jones sat staring ahead. Charles looked around, “Alcohol might be better at the moment?” he suggested. Nicola hugged Sam and nodded, “I'll call Connie and Roger.” Charles nodded. 

“Shall we go and get the crib?” asked Lawrie. “He can sleep in it.” 

“Before that," said David, “Let's sort things out. Charles, I don't think you should phone anyone, I don't think you can do that yet. Correct?” Charles nodded, “I was going to ask if you could call Jem and ask him to pass on the message to the rest of the family,” he said. David nodded. 

“What about Felix and Mike?” 

“Surely Mr Braithwaite will call school and they will pass on the information?” said Lawrie 

“Not without parental agreement,” said David, “I'll call Jem now, here comes Nicola.” She nodded at Charles, “they are on the way over,” she said. 

Charles put his hand in his pocket and took out his address book, “That’s Steve’s number, please could someone call him?” 

Jones looked up, “can I call Monty and Miller, he's at Oxford, I don't have a number.” 

“I’ve got a number for Verity, we can call that and she will get in touch with Danny.” 

Sam screwed up his face and started to cry, 

“Hungry,” said Charles standing up, “I'll go and make him a bottle.” 

“Is he Samuel then?” asked Lawrie. 

“No, Simon Anthony Maynard, Sam for short,” replied Charles walking through to the kitchen. 

“Have we got any formula?” asked Lawrie. 

“The hospital provided him with a couple of days supply and bottles,” said David coming back in 

“He's got those,” said Lawrie, and Nicola giggled. “David come and see what he bought and we can bring the crib down.” and Lawrie leapt up and taking David's hand pulled him up the stairs to Charles's room. 

David gasped. 

“Bless him,” said Lawrie, “he really wants this baby.” 

“This is bizarre,” said David, staring round, “Why does he want it so much?” 

“I don't know, perhaps making up for his childhood? he felt neglected, didn't he? And don't worry, Anthony and Helena and Mum will make sure he doesn't overdo it.” 

“My parents as well. They say they are ready to come and pick up the pieces.” 

“He'll be fine.” 

The phone rang and they looked at each other. “Let's take the crib down, and look here's bedding, put it in and we'll take it down.” 

They heard William’s voice on the stairs. Lawrie looked out of the door, “Mr Braithwaite, he wants a word with David,” he stared at the room and she started to giggle. David went down to the phone, he listened and put the receiver down. 

Will and Lawrie, sobered, looked at each other. Will said, “I'll take this crib down, Lawrie. I think it will be bad news.” 

“Jones?” Charles put his head around the door, “Come outside for a minute.” 

Jones got up, “I could do with a cigarette,” he said. 

“I need some fresh air.” 

Jones was ready and they went into the front garden. They sat on the front doorstep. Jones lit up and they looked at each other. Charles felt the tears coming and he let them. “Why is life like this?” he asked. Jones shook his head, “It’s not fair. At least you've got Sam. Do you think things would have got back to normal? I remember the last time we sat here.” 

“I don’t know and never will now.” He put his head down on his arms. “I’m going to be smothered with relatives who will think they know the answer to everything. What do they know?” He punched the doorstep in anger. 

“Watch your hand, don’t end up in hospital again. That won’t help Sam.” 

They heard cars coming up the road and two taxis arrived. The Merricks alighted from one and Connie and Roger from the other. 

Connie saw Charles and came running across. The Merricks watched as she flung her arms around him. Anthony looked at Roger, “What has happened?” he asked as he paid the driver. 

“The baby arrived today, it's fine but Elizabeth isn't well as far as I know.” 

Anthony and Helena exchanged looks. Connie disengaged herself and came back, “Elizabeth’s died.” she said in a shocked tone. Anthony shot up the garden path to where Charles was sitting. “It's cold out here, in you both go,” he said, “It won't do the baby any good if you're out here.” 

“What is it? boy or girl?” asked Helena following him up the path and putting an arm around Charles, 

“Boy,” Charles said, “Sam, but Liz is gone.” 

“I know, darling, come on in now, you've got Sam to look after. What did he weigh?” 

Charles paused, “I have no idea,” he said, “I was too concentrated on working out how I could see Elizabeth.” 

“They were stopping you from seeing her?” asked Roger as they entered the sitting room. 

“Yes, because she was in Intensive Care and I am a nineteen-year-old and too young to go in.” 

“But you did?” 

Charles simply looked at him silently and nodded. Connie looked at the baby in the crib, “He's like you,” she said. Helena also looked, “He's big for a new-born,” she said. 

“Eight and a half pounds,” said David. “I'm going now, look after yourself Chas, Will, don't punish yourselves and do too much.” 

“Good advice, thank you for looking after them all,” said Anthony, “Young Samuel here,” 

“No,” interrupted Charles, “He's Simon Anthony Maynard, but I couldn’t choose which name to use, so I decided on Sam.” 

Anthony was silenced and his wife smiled. 

“So, if it was a girl, Helena would have been in there somewhere?” asked Nicola. 

“Oh no, if it was a girl, I was going to call her Sorrel!” replied Charles flippantly and then suddenly started to cry.


	24. Chapter 24

Charles looked around from his pew at the front of church. The funeral service had started and Elizabeth’s coffin was in front of him. He suddenly decided he couldn’t stay anymore and getting up walked down the aisle and out of the church. He stood outside breathing deeply and felt in his pocket for his car keys, he didn’t mind where he went, he wasn’t staying here.

“Minor,” Monty stood in front of him, Danny and Will were beside him.

“I’m not going back in,” he said stubbornly.

“No, you don’t have to,” said Danny, “Anthony says go to Mariot Chase.”

Charles looked at him, “Thank you, you all go back in now.”

“No, we’re staying with you,” said Danny. “I’ll drive your car; I’ve left my keys for Verity.”

“I’ll drive Jones,” said Monty looking concerned, “We are all here for you.”

Charles nodded and walked down the path to the road. He stopped, “Is there an off-licence near here? I want to get drunk today.”

“What about Sam?”

“There are enough people around to look after him for the rest of the day.”

“I know where there is one, but are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Where would we go?”

“I’ll show you when we get back.”

They parked the cars next to the house and Charles walked them round to the kitchen. He suddenly stopped and beckoned them. They looked around the wall to watch what he was watching. Geoff was standing on the steps talking to Sam who was in his pram. “You’re now the youngest member of the family, younger than me and Phil but we will look after you. You don’t have a Mama, she died, but Chas is your Papa and he will be a good Papa because he is a good brother. I am your uncle and if you need any help, just ask me, I’ll help you. You look like Chas; you’ve got his hair. Not mine. My friends call me Ginger. You can if you want to.”

Charles pointed backwards and they went back. “Bless him,” he said, “Let’s try the front door,”

“It’s open,” said Jones, pushing it. “Good, come on, lets change, I can borrow more comfortable clothes from Patrick for you Danny.”

“What about food?” asked Monty as they changed.

“See what’s been set out and help ourselves,” said Charles “and then we’ll go.”

“Where are we going?” asked Jones

“Shippen,” said Charles, “It’s on the Marlow land, Peter Marlow has a room above the stores. We can use that.”

“They’ll worry,” said Danny

“They know you’re all with me,” said Charles. “I’m not leaving a note.” He led the way silently down the stairs. They went into the dining room and helped themselves to the food and made their way out.

“How are we going to carry this?” asked Monty. “I’m taking my car, there’s a box in the back, put the plates in there,”

“That’s Monty’s car, where’s Chas’s?” asked Jack concernedly when, the funeral and internment complete, the Merrick and Maynard party arrived back at Mariot Chase.

“I don’t know, they will all be together,” said Anthony trying not to show his worry.

Joey said, “Has he taken Sam?” “Let’s go and see.” They went around to the kitchen. Nellie was seating feeding Sam. She looked up, “They’ve been here,” she said “and taken a lot of the food that was already set out.”

“Did you see them?” asked Jack while Joey went forward, “Can I do that?” she asked, “My first grandchild,” she added proudly, “and so like his father.”

“Not really, Chas was a pathetic scrap, this one is more like Steve,” said her husband.

Geoff came out, “Where’s Chas?” he asked,

“We don’t know,” said his father, “but he is with his friends.”

“Have you found them yet?” asked Lawrie strolling up “No, we would check the house, but Chas’s car is missing.”

“He could be anywhere,” said Nicola looking at Patrick. He nodded.

“You youngsters think of where you would go if you wanted to be free of adults and where you have shown or told Chas,” said Anthony. “He will be close by, he probably carried the food in the car.”

They all went into the house and helped themselves to food. “They will be somewhere safe,” said Patrick looking at his father, “He’s sensible enough.”

His mother looked at him, “He walked out of the funeral today,” she said.

“I think it all got too much for him,” said Joey from her corner of the sofa. She was holding Sam and Geoff was sitting next to her, playing with him. “Round and round the garden like a teddy bear,” he was reciting holding Sam’s palm open. Sam watched him.

“It’s getting dark,” said Jack, “Why does he run away all the time?”

“Reverting to type,” realised Anthony, “Yes, he will be alright.” He relaxed, “

We’ll just have to wait for them to turn up. Verity, do you want to stay the night? I’m sure Danny will be safe and well.” “Yes, please,” said Verity, “I will kill them both tomorrow.”

“I’ll show you your room,” said Helena. “Mrs Maynard, do you want to keep Sam tonight?”

“Yes, if no-one else wants him,” Joey smiled and Jack looked relieved, he had his wife back.

Later, Nicola and Lawrie got up, “We’d better go home,” they said. “I’ll walk you back,” said Patrick and they left the house.

“I’ll go with you,” said Verity. “It’s cold. I hope they are back soon, I’m on the early shift tomorrow.”

“You can drive Danny’s car, Chas or Monty can give Danny a lift.”

“Where do you think they’ve gone?” “I don’t know, he was upset at the funeral, walking out like that.”

“It must have been too much for him.” Lawrie walked along staring in front of her, trying to imprint his expression onto her face.

Nicola looked at her and laughed, “You look nothing like him,” she said, “You look as if you’re constipated.”

“Maybe he was, he probably needed the loo,” said Patrick with a grin, He climbed a fence and stood looking around and suddenly said with relief, “Of course, why didn’t we think of it.”

“What?” Nicola and Lawrie climbed up beside him, he waved his hand, “there’s a light in Shippen. Peter would have told him about it.”

Verity said, “Shippen?” “It’s an outhouse used for storage. Peter has the upstairs room. That’s where they’ve gone. Let’s go and see them.”

Nicola jumped down and they set off.

“There’s the car,” said Verity, “It’s dark down here isn’t it?”

“Sorry, take my hand,” said Nicola, “and I’ll guide you round.” Patrick went in and tried to get his bearings in the dark.

Lawrie just went forward, “this way up,” she said, “where the light is,” she ran up the stairs and then said, “Oh my God” and started to giggle.

“It smells like a brewery,” said Patrick following her. He stopped short. There were empty beer and wine bottles all over the floor and the four were all fast asleep. Nicola and Verity came up the stairs.

“They are going to be very cold,” said Verity looking at them.

“How much have they drunk?” asked Nicola starting to laugh.

“God knows, but they can’t move tonight,” said Patrick.

He moved over to Charles and searched his pockets. Charles moved and complained, “Go back to sleep,” said Patrick, “I’m looking for your car keys, here they are, see you soon.” He patted him on the head and went back, “Come on, let’s drop you off at Trennels and then get bedding for them. Can’t have Charles in hospital again with bronchitis.”

Lawrie giggled, “I’ll take down these empty plates. They’ve eaten everything they taken.”

“You won’t see,” said Verity but Lawrie proved she had no problem with that. Patrick unlocked the car and they all piled in, “Nice of him to leave it here for us,” said Nicola. Patrick drove them to Trennels.

“May I phone home, please?” he asked Mrs Marlow who came out to greet them. “Have you found them?” asked Mrs Marlow. “Drunk in Shippen, there’s no way any of them can be moved tonight. I’m going to find some bedding for them, they might be idiots but I can’t leave them to freeze to death.”

Rowan who had overheard this, laughed, “How will you get it down there?”

“I’ll return Chas’s car. Dad? I’ve found them. In Shippen. No, they are going to have to stay there overnight. Why? There are loads of empty beer bottles, at least four wine bottles and a couple of whisky bottles as well. They are all sleeping it off now. Yes, probably in the morning, wait a minute, thank you Mrs Marlow, Mrs Marlow is going to provide them with blankets. Nick says she’ll make a couple of flasks of coffee for them as well. At least we know they are safe. You’ll meet us there? Tell him, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about, and bring a torch.” He hung up, “Dad and Dr Maynard are going to meet us there and give us a lift home, Verity. I think they just want to make sure Chas is safe.”

“I’m coming in the Land Rover,” said Rowan, “This I must see. I can take some bedding down for them and I’ve got a torch.”

When they arrived at the Shippen, Anthony and Jack were there.

“How do we find them?” asked Anthony. Patrick loaded himself up with blankets. Verity did the same. Rowan brought up the rear with the flasks of coffee.

“This way,” said Patrick, “Dad can you shine the torch for Verity, she struggles here with the terrain underfoot.” They went up the stairs and the men grinned. “They haven’t been sick yet,” said Jack looking at his son who looked pale and ill.

“Didn’t think of sick bowls,” said Patrick.

“There’s a bucket or two downstairs,” said Rowan and ran back down to get one.

“I’m going to wake him, before he gets seriously ill,” said Jack when she got back and moved forward, “Chas, Chas, wake up. Chas,” he shook him and Charles opened his eyes. He looked and shut them again, “Wake up, come on,” Jack pulled him into a sitting position and Charles moaned. He sat still for a minute and Jack got the bucket ready just in time. Charles swayed as Verity took the bucket from Jack, “Go back to sleep now,” said Jack and laid him down again. Charles was asleep in a second. “He’ll be alright now. Cover them with blankets, and leave them till morning. When they need to pee, they’ll just have to go outside.”

“I'll leave this bucket here,” said Rowan with a grin. Jack shook his head as he looked at the four of them. “I’ll drop tea and porridge in first thing,” said Rowan, “A young man’s way of coping?”

“Yes, it’s a release I suppose for him. I’ll leave this torch, they may need it,” said Anthony, “Verity are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m going to take Danny’s car in the morning as I’m working.”

“They have two more between them. Let’s go back now and see how poor neglected Sam is.”

“Poor neglected Sam? He’s got everybody fussing over him. He’s even enjoying playing with his Uncle Geoff,” said Jack smiling.

Charles groaned and levered himself off the floor. He tripped over the blankets and staggered down the stairs and outside into the fresh air. He shook himself awake and went around to the back of the barn. On his return, he looked at his car and smiled. He made his way back up to the room, the others were still asleep. He saw the flasks of coffee and opened one, it was lukewarm so he didn’t bother drinking it. He looked up to see Monty awake. “Where?” “Outside,” Monty tripped over Miller waking him and went down the steps.

Charles started to tidy up the bottles. Jones yawned and woke.

“How’s your head?” asked Danny looking at him, “Bit sore, there’s lukewarm coffee if you want it.”

“No thanks,” Danny was making his way downstairs.

Jones said, “Isn’t the beach near here?”

“Down the road, why?”

“Go for a dip?”

“In March? It’ll be freezing,”

“Oh, come on Chas, we’ve got all these blankets, how did we get them?”

“Don’t know, there’s that coffee as well.” Monty and Miller returned, “Jones wants to go down to the beach to swim,” announced Charles

“At this time of year?”

“That’s what I said,”

“The beach will be nice though.”

“Shall we go?”

“Finish tidying up first, Minor, you’re doing a wonderful job. We’ll sit and watch,” said Monty with a grin, “Fatherhood obviously has changed you.”

“This isn’t my place, I want to leave it neat for Peter, after all we did gate-crash it.”

“True, I never knew that lukewarm coffee had such an interesting taste,” said Miller. “Put everything in the car, we can drive down to beach.”

“If we must,” said Charles folding up the blankets. “I’ll drive, I’m waking up now.”

They clattered downstairs and put everything in the car, still yawning.

“They took the plates,” said Jones, as he put the empty bottles in the boot.

“Which way?”

“Down there, in you get.” Charles waited until everyone was in and then shut the door of the Shippen. He got in and reversed the car out, before driving it down the track to the beach. They all got out and stared at the sea.

“It’s nice, but looks too cold,” said Miller.

“Let’s just paddle, to wake ourselves up,” said Jones kicking off his shoes. The others followed and gingerly went into the sea.

“It is cold,” shivered Miller.

Charles stooped and splashed water onto his face, he looked at the cliffs and the sea and his friends.

“Thank you for being here for me,” he said, “I’m sorry I took you away from the funeral. I had already said my goodbye in hospital, I couldn’t face any more.”

“That’s not surprising,” said Monty, “but remember that she was ill.”

“Just remember her at school,” said Jones, “And how much you meant to each other then. And you helped me when my brother died,”

“And me when Gran died,” said Danny

“We are all going to be here for you,” said Monty, “Even if you do insist on us all getting drunk!”

“It was a good night,” said Charles reminiscently, “We’d better get back for breakfast and see how Sam is getting on.”

“You will always remember her, when you see Sam,”

“But she didn’t want him.”

“We don’t know that she would have continued to think that. She didn’t harm in, she loved him in her own way even when she was ill, and what a gift she left you.”

Charles cheered up,

“Yes, she did, I see what Franz meant now. I’m getting cold, race you up to the car,” he set off, picking up his shoes on the way. The others followed him. He was talking to Rowan when they arrived,

“I followed the car tracks,” she said with a smile, “when I saw you had left Shippen. Here’s tea and porridge for you.” “

Thank goodness,” said Monty, “I’m ravenous.”

Miller started to ladle the porridge out while Charles poured tea.

“It’s hot,” he said, “the coffee was lukewarm this morning. Thank you.”

“We found you last night,” said Rowan accepting a cup of tea, “None of you were in a good way. Only Chas was sick though.”

“I wasn’t!”

“You were, your dad woke you up and you vomited.”

“Thank you! Thank you also for looking after us, and thank the twins and anyone else involved.”

“Verity was working this morning,” said Danny.

“She’s taken your car, one of your friends can take you home.” Charles stood up, “We’d better go back now, thanks for breakfast.”

“On the beach,” said Jones dreamily playing an imaginary piano.

Rowan smiled, “Good luck, enjoy your day, are you going back to London?”

Danny looked up, “No, Monty and Jones are staying with me for two nights, and Chas is staying here.”

“Mum and Dad are here and we’ve all got to decide what happens next,” explained Chas, “And I want to see Felix and Michael before I go back.” Rowan nodded,

“And Mr Braithwaite?” asked Monty. Charles shrugged, “I suppose so, if I see them at school, I’ll see him as well.” He smiled, “Thanks very much,” he hugged her and then grinned and gave her another one, “that’s from Felix,” he said impishly and she laughed with him before going to the Land Rover.

“Felix?” said Monty

“She’s given him a job, he’s quite enamoured.”

“His first crush!” said Monty “How old is he now?”

“Fourteen.” “No! we are getting aged,” said Jones as they drove away from the beach.

Geoff looked up from his eggs and bacon, “They’re back,” he said. Conversations paused and they heard the boys come into the house. They heard feet running upstairs. The door opened and Charles put his head round the door, “Morning,” he said “We’re just going to wash and change, and then will be down.”

“Nice of you to join us,” said Patrick with a grin and Charles just laughed back. Joey was sitting with her back to the door, Sam who was in her arms stared at his father, over her shoulder. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he promised him and left. Sam immediately screwed up his face and started to scream. Charles looked back in and shook his head, Sam stopped. Charles went out again, Sam screamed again. Charles came back in, Sam stopped. They looked at each other. “OK, you can come with me, but all I’m going to do is shower and change,” Charles took him from his grandmother and looked at him, “and what are you going to do? Lie on the floor and watch? Or do you want to have a shower as well?” He carried on talking as they went out of the room. Everyone looked at each other and grinned. “He’s got a new boss,” said Patrick helping himself to toast. “That was nice,” said Geoff indignantly. “It was,” said Jack hastily. Joey looked after him, “I don’t think there is going to be any worries about him bringing up Sam.”

“Wait until he’s teething and having tantrums for no reason,” said Anthony with a grin.

“Where will they live?” asked Joey, “Connie and Roger say he can stay with them.”

Anthony said, “We’d like him to stay with us until summer, he’s sharing with Sam at the moment. He’s studying and we are all helping out. Betty is the keenest, but then he does share her brother’s name. Then we can make a decision.”

“She doesn’t mind that he is Sam rather than Simon?”

“Not at all, it keeps Simon unique for her.”

“And I don’t mind that he isn’t known as Anthony,” said Anthony proudly.

“He’ll be the only one named after you, and the only baby in the house.” said Patrick, “Did I tell you Nicola and I are definitely not having any children? I’m doubly certain now.”

There was a clattering of feet on the stairs and the door burst open, Monty, Miller and Jones appeared. Nellie turned up at the same time with more breakfast. Monty hugged her. The phone rang and they heard Charles answer it, he spoke to whoever it was and then he popped his head around the door, “Mr Braithwaite wants to come over this afternoon and meet his grandson and talk with you all,” he announced, “Can he do that?” There was a pause, “How do you feel?” asked Jack. Charles shrugged, “I’ve got to face him at some time, it’s not fair on Sam, and now yesterday is finished,” Jack looked at Anthony and nodded, “I’ll speak to him,” he said getting up. “Can you ask him to bring Felix and Michael? I would like to talk to them, they were the ones most affected by the whole incident. Perhaps, we can go riding this afternoon,” said Charles looking at the table. Anthony and Jack looked at each other and nodded. Charles sat down, “I’m hungry,” he said, sitting Sam on his knee. “How can I eat with you sitting there?” he asked him, as he helped himself to bacon and sausage. “I’ll have to ask your Uncle Geoff to cut it up for me,” and he pushed his plate over to Geoff who grinned. “Is he going to have to butter your toast for you?” asked Patrick. “Yes, he’s got to take his duties as an uncle very seriously,” said Charles solemnly, “No shirking here, sugar in my tea please,”

“Toast cut into soldiers,” said Monty

“Napkin on knee, mouth wiped between every mouthful,” said Miller.

“He doesn’t have to chew the food first like birds do for their chicks, does he?” asked Jones

“Probably,” said Patrick, “and lift the cup for him to drink out of.” Geoff laughed out loud.

“Alternatively, you could put Sam in his pram,” said Joey smiling at her son. Charles glanced at him. He was nestling up against his chest, “Not yet, let him go to sleep first, then I’ll put him in, he missed me yesterday.”

“He wasn’t the only one,” said Helena, “You just disappeared again.” Charles looked at her, “You knew I was around somewhere and had my friends with me. I just couldn’t take anymore.” Joey nodded, “We worked that out,” she said, “But you could have left a note to tell us where you were.”

“No, I couldn’t,” Charles was firm, “I needed to get away.”

“It was a good job Patrick worked out where you were you could have been very ill,” said his father coming back in. “Mr Braithwaite is bringing the boys and will be here at 2.00pm. Do not disappear again, is that clear?”

Charles nodded, eating his last mouthful. He got up, carrying a sleeping Sam and left the room to put him in his pram. He returned and helped himself to some more food. “Now I can eat properly,” he said, “What are we doing this morning?”

“We’re going to my house.” said Danny hastily, “I think you and your family need to sort through future plans this morning. By the way, if you want, there are a couple of rooms you and Sam can have as your own in my house. Then you have somewhere to stay if you want a weekend away from London.”

Charles looked up and smiled, “Thank you, that means so much.” He looked at his parents, “Can I say goodbye to them and then, if we have to talk, do it then?”

Jack smiled, “Oh, yes, we have to talk, and yes we can do it then. Jem and Madge are coming over as well.”

Chas’s eyes rounded, “I hope I’m able to speak at this meeting, I might have my own ideas.” he said.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam was hungry. He opened his mouth to demand food, Geoff popped his head over the pram, “I’ll call Chas,” he said, “Don’t cry, Sam, CHAS,” he bellowed, “Sam needs feeding.” Sam screamed more loudly. Charles came out, carrying a bottle, “Don’t shout in his ear,” he said to Geoff, “That will hurt him.” “Oh,” said Geoff, “Can I hold the bottle to feed him?” “Come on then, let’s go in the kitchen. It’ll be warmer in there.” “Why do you keep him outside then?” “Fresh air, it’s supposed to be good for babies.” 

“Not for anyone else?” 

“Yes, for us as well. Quieten down, Sam, I’ll get settled.” He sat down and settled Sam, Geoff sat next to him and held the bottle so that Sam could drink from it. 

“What are they talking about in there?” asked Geoff when Sam was happily feeding. 

“What support I need,” said Charles briefly. 

“What support do you need?” asked Geoff. 

“Somewhere to live, and help with Sam. I can stay at the Merricks until the summer, but then I want to move out as I will need more space. Sam will want more room to play in and it won’t be fair.” 

“Where will you go?” 

“I wouldn’t mind moving in with Connie and Roger, but the adults are not too keen on that. What they are suggesting is that Mum and Dad have Sam during the week in Armiford so that I can concentrate on my studies and I join them for the weekend.” 

“So, he’ll be with me and Phil?” 

“Yes, that is right, if I let him go.” 

“Will you?” 

“No. Give him a break for a minute.” 

Geoff withdrew the bottle. “What will you do then?” 

Charles paused, “I haven’t decided yet, I’m working on it at the moment, but I don’t need to worry until October.” 

“Get it planned and go ahead and tell them what you are doing.” 

“Like you do?” Charles grinned, “yes I can do that, a fait accompli. Start feeding him again.” 

“A what?” 

“Just organise everything first, but I’ll wait till after the meeting this afternoon.” 

“Why?” 

“Because his other grandfather is coming this afternoon. He may have ideas.” 

“Is that the one that Felix and Steve hit?” 

“Yes, but then he has lost his daughter so we have to be kind to him now.” 

“Yes, that was Elizabeth?” 

“Yes, it was.” 

“Was the funeral nice? I missed it.” 

“So did I.” 

“Why?” 

Charles hesitated, “A funeral is saying goodbye to someone. I had already said my goodbye to Elizabeth in hospital.” 

Felix ran into the sitting room where his uncle and aunt and parents were sitting talking, “Come quickly,” he said, “Mike and Chas are fighting again.” Jem and Jack got up immediately and went out. “Do you know why?” asked Madge. Geoff who had followed Felix in, said, “Chas called Mike a sancty, sancty something little shit. What does that mean?” Felix turned, “Chas says he’s got a headache and Mike says if he had gone to the funeral yesterday instead of running away, he would have felt better, then Chas attacked him and they are fighting. Mr Braithwaite sent us in to get help.” 

“I’m not surprised he’s got a headache,” said Madge amused. Joey shook her head, “Let’s go and stop them,” she said, “they don’t get on at the moment.” 

“Who don’t get on?” Helena came in with Anthony 

“Chas and Mike are fighting again,” said Felix, “Mike upset Chas and he attacked him.” 

“Hope Sam’s alright,” said Anthony. 

“I’ve brought him in, they really are attacking each other,” said Mr Braithwaite with his grandson in his arms. “This one is still asleep.” 

“What started it?” 

“Michael started baiting Charles with not going to the funeral. Charles looks ill?” he looked at them. 

“The four boys got very drunk yesterday, he’s probably suffering the after-effects of that,” said Joey. “Do you want to stay here with Sam and I’ll go and sort those two out.” She smiled and went out of the room followed by her sons. 

“Sit down, I would offer you a drink, but I think we will all need clear heads,” said Anthony. Helena shook her head, “Mike has got to learn to make allowances for his brother,” she said. Madge smiled, “From what we gather from Geoff, Chas called him sanctimonious. Is that correct?” she asked Mr Braithwaite who was looking at Sam with sadness in his eyes. He looked up and nodded. “This one’s like his father,” he said, “Do you know why he was called Samuel?” There was a pause, Anthony went to the drinks tray, he poured one and brought it back to Tom Braithwaite, “He’s called Simon Anthony, Simon after Lady Elizabeth Whitmour’s brother and Anthony after myself. Charles said he didn’t know which name to use, so he called him Sam, the M being the initial letter of Maynard.” 

“I didn’t know. How does he know this Simon then? I’ve not heard of him.” 

“You need to speak to Chas about it,” said Madge, “He will tell you all about it. Didn’t Elizabeth mention about him going away and researching something in May?” 

“She said he disappeared and that she was in touch with him, but not what it was about.” He looked up and said, “Lawrence told us that he works for MI6? Is that true?” 

Anthony, Helena and Madge looked at each other. “It’s a good job Lawrie doesn’t,” said Helena. 

“He works for me and also for Sir William Whitmour in a private capacity,” said Anthony. “Can we leave it there?” 

Mr Braithwaite smiled, “and this Simon? Does he work with you all?” 

Madge said, “Simon was an employee at the San before the war. He was killed in Austria in 1937. He worked for the Secret Services and was accompanying two Jewish refugees out of Germany at that time. Chas discovered what happened to him and found his grave last summer.” Tom Braithwaite stared. “Simon’s diaries are being published, Chas found them in Austria as well, and his sister, Connie, is writing the book around them.” Tom smiled, “Is there anything he can’t do?” 

“What was Elizabeth going to call the baby?” asked Helena curiously. 

Tom shook his head, “She refused to think of names. She refused to prepare for him.” He smiled down at Sam. Madge and Helena exchanged relieved glances. 

“Unlike Chas,” said Helena with a smile. “He bought so much stuff until Lawrie stopped him.” Anthony laughed, “If this little one doesn’t like Thomas the Tank Engine, we have a problem, he’s picked up at least ten of the books.” 

“He bought the clothes he’s wearing and all the nappies,” said Helena, “He really wants Sam, you needn’t worry about him. Your grandson will be really loved.” 

Tom smiled through tears, “As long as he escapes from the fight with Michael.” 

Meanwhile Joey had gone out. The two boys were fighting on the floor near the door. The men were just standing watching. She looked at the scene. “Aren’t you going to do anything?” she asked briskly. Jack looked at her, “Have you any ideas?” he said, “We don’t want to get hurt.” Joey grinned and stepped forward. “Stop this immediately the pair of you,” she said loudly and firmly. “Michael Maynard, let your brother go now.” Mike hesitated and Charles with a cry of triumph pushed him on his back and sat on him. “When you have gone through what I have been through in the last year, then you can criticise me,” he said menacingly glaring at his brother, “Until then you can fucking shut up,” and he raised his fist. 

“That’s enough,” Jack and Jem moved forward and pulled him off his brother. “Just be quiet now.” They held him tightly, Felix and Geoff looked at him scared. 

“We’ll take him in and check him over,” said Jem, “Can you bring in Michael, Joey?” She nodded. Charles watched, “Mummy’s boy,” he sneered. Jack smacked him on his arm, “Be quiet,” he said, “You need to calm down, you’re not showing much maturity at the moment. Your father in law and son are inside the house.” “He knows me better than you,” snapped Charles, “He was responsible for me for five years and he was there.” There was a pause. Jem said gently, “Come on in, we’ll sit in Anthony’s study. And get you a cup of tea, I think you need one, do you agree?” Charles looked at him and then nodded, Jem guided him into the house and to the study. Jack and Joey looked at each other with relief. Michael was brushing himself down. Joey looked at him, “You need to leave Chas alone. He has not harmed you and he is hurting inside. What he does and does not do is nothing to do with you.” 

“He ran away. He should have gone to the funeral. Felix and I had to go,” said Michael sullenly. 

Jack looked at him, “Didn't you want to go?” 

Michael shook his head, “We had to and he didn't.” 

Geoff looked at him, “He said that a funeral was to say goodbye and that he had already done that in hospital.” 

Jack followed this lead, “Chas saw her, unconscious in Intensive Care, a couple of hours before she died. She was being kept alive with machinery. You go and speak to Tom Braithwaite. He will tell you how she was.” Michael looked shocked, Felix winced, Joey went over and hugged him. “If you didn't want to come, you should have said so. You don't have to do things because you think you have to.” 

Michael was silent. “I want to go back to school,” he said and Jack shook his head, “Oh no, you‘re not running away again. You’ve done that once already. You can face up to what you’ve done for once. When you leave school, you will have to learn to be more flexible in how you react to and treat other people, including your family. And you owe Chas an apology. He wanted you and Felix here because he was concerned about you.” 

“And for you both to meet Sam,” said Joey 

“And all you do is criticise him,” said Jack, “He shouldn't have attacked you, but you should not have said that to him. Now, in you go. I'll check you over to make sure you're in one piece.” They went into the house. 

Joey looked at Felix and Geoff. “We do live an exciting life, don't we?” said Felix. “I don't they're going to get on for a long time.” Joey looked at him, “You're probably right,” she said. Geoff said, “Mike can go and play with the Scouts, that will be better for him.” 

“And Chas?” 

“Chas will disappear with Sam and then turn up again,” said Felix, “and everyone will say how wonderful he is. And we'll all sit there and think Really? Chas? No!” Joey laughed, “I think you know what is going on better than most of us. Do you want to go in and meet your nephew?”


	26. Chapter 26

Charles sat in the study with his uncle, drinking his tea and calming down. “Can I check your injuries for you?” Charles shrugged, “I’m sore all over,” he said. 

“Come on,” said Jem inexorably and Charles got up. “You’re going to have a black eye,” commented his uncle, “and I’ll put some lotion on your back and side. How’s your headache?” 

Charles smiled, “I’m in too much physical pain to worry too much about that,” he said. They heard a baby cry, “Sam,” said Charles, “Have you finished? I’ve got to go to him.” 

“It sounds as if he’s coming to you,” said Jem revolving him to check on his injuries. There was a knock at the door and Tom Braithwaite entered, “This one is getting a little fractious,” he said, looking at Charles with a grin on his face. Charles turned and took Sam off him, “thanks,” he said. Sam stopped crying and stared at his father, “Yes, I’ve been in a fight,” he said, “I’ve also got a headache from last night, so can we have a little less noise please?” 

The men grinned, “Let me just put a plaster on you here. Do you know how Michael is?” he asked Mr Braithwaite. 

“Bruised and sore, physically and mentally,” replied Mr Braithwaite, “I’ll keep him in the San tonight. I might have Dr Hammersley speak to him tomorrow.” 

“Why? It’s a family affair,” said Charles. 

“Are you going to speak to him?” 

“No.” 

“That’s why. He needs help, are you getting help?” 

Charles looked at him and at his uncle and shrugged his shoulders, “Probably it’ll be drip-fed to me over the next few days,” he said and Jem smiled. 

“Come on, let’s go and get your bottle, now my injuries have been dressed,” Charles said to Sam. 

Tom Braithwaite looked at him, “I wanted to speak to you today, but I don’t think that is a good idea with your mood and your injuries today. Can you come over to school tomorrow?” Charles shied, “OK, not a good idea, perhaps if we can meet in town or a neutral venue?” 

“Danny’s? He and Monty and Jones are all there.” 

“I’ll ring and see if I can arrange a time.” 

Charles nodded, “OK, I think I’m going up to bed, when I’ve fed Sam.” 

“I think that is the most sensible thing I’ve heard you say and do for a couple of days,” said Jem. “If you want to leave Sam, we’ll bring him up. Don’t worry about your brothers, they can play with him and get to know him. Off you go.” 

Charles kissed his son and relinquished him before going out of the door. The two men looked at each other, “Take things slowly, he is still hurting,” “He’s not the only one,” “Of course, I’m sorry, such a loss, but she left you a gift as well,” and he looked at the baby in his grandfather’s arms. Tom smiled and kissed Sam’s head, “Who is the best at changing nappies, now his father is out of action?” Jem grinned, “Let’s give him over to Michael, with advice from Joey. Felix then can give him his bottle. Geoff already has this week” 

The front door opened and Anthony looked up, “Must be Patrick and the twins, they have been up to London today. Patrick came in and grinned at his father, “The house is still standing,” he announced. He gave his father some post and then looked around, “Felix, Rowan’s outside if you want to go and say hullo,” Felix jumped up and ran outside. “Young love,” said Nicola strolling in. “Young love?” asked Joey shocked, “His first crush,” said Patrick, “It’s quite sweet.” “The older woman,” explained Nicola looking round, Mr Braithwaite was staring at her. “Where’s Chas? We’ve a package for him.” “Two,” said Patrick, “One is definitely lemon biscuits, and the other from Franz.” 

“Hopefully, more cocktail recipes,” said Lawrie strolling in. “Just watching Felix, he’s like a puppy. Where’s Chuck? Oh, hallo, Mr Braithwaite. I hope your nose is recovered.” He looked at both twins, Nicola gave a spurt of laughter and prodded her. Lawrie looked at him, “You do look settled there with Sam. I am sorry that you lost Elizabeth, you and Chuck both, but you have got Sam to help you.” 

“Thank you, Miss Marlow.” 

Lawrie just looked at him from underneath her lashes and changed the subject, “Where is Chuck?” 

“In bed.” 

“Why? Because of yesterday?” 

“Partly, partly because he got injured today.” 

“How?” Patrick looked up from the packages. 

“Fighting,” said Jack. 

Patrick turned and looked at Mike and shook his head. Nicola turned and looked as well, “He seems to have given as much as he received,” she commented, “Who won this time?” 

“It was heading for a draw,” said Jem with a smile, “when Joey ordered Michael off, Chas took advantage." 

"As long as he is OK,” said Nicola. Lawrie regarded Michael and turned her back on him. Tom Braithwaite exchanged amused glances with Jem. “This little one is fast asleep now, where’s his cot?” 

I’ll take him up,” said Patrick, “Leave him with Chas, I’ll check on him as well.” Anthony nodded. 

“What is happening with Chas?” asked Lawrie absently taking one of the parcels and opening it. “Yes, lemon biscuits, I’m sure he would like to share these around. Anyone want one?” She handed the tin around. “Leave some for tomorrow,” said Jack, “He’s having a meeting with his friends.” 

“The drunkards,” said Lawrie, “Do you think they appreciate them?” 

“Yes, they enjoyed them at school. 

“Jem picked up the envelope from Franz, “What will be in here?” he asked, 

“Connie’s work and Chas’s translation. He sends them both to Franz and he edits what Connie has written and corrects Chas’s German. He also gives them more details. Connie is quite excited about some of the information he gives. I don’t think they expected to find someone who survived and so ready to help them.” said Nicola. 

“Yes, Rudi was quite abrupt with them, wasn’t he?” said Anthony looking at the envelope. He grinned at Jem, “I’m sure that he would like us to nourish our minds as well as our bodies.” 

Jem returned the grin and looked at Jack and Joey, “Might make him think again about responding with violence to unjustified criticism.” Mike reddened. Joey looked at him, “I think he might have learnt that anyway. He’s in a fragile state at the moment.” 

“We know,” said Tom. 

“So sweet,” said Patrick coming in, “Father and son both fast asleep. I’ve made a bottle for Sam and left it in the room for this evening’s feed. Oh, good, lemon biscuits, who opened the parcel?” 

“I did,” said Lawrie, “and your father is going to open the other.” Patrick grinned and bit into his biscuit. 

“Connie’s writing,” said Jem, “Can I have a look?” asked Joey and he handed it over to her. She started to read it. 

“The German translation,” he looked through it, “Franz takes it seriously, there are numerous suggestions.” 

“He was a German literature professor before the war,” said Madge taking it from him and reading it. 

Jem looked into the envelope and took out a letter and another smaller envelope. He opened the letter and read it. He then opened the envelope and took out a group of snapshots. 

“Photos?” asked Lawrie, “What of?” 

Jem spread them on the table, everyone crowded round. “That’s Dad,” said Felix, “Is there one of Mum?” 

“Not that I can see, but there is Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge,” Michael came forward to look. 

“Is that David?” asked Lawrie with a smile picking one up. 

“Yes,” said Jem looking at a family group. 

“Is Simon on any?” asked Nicola, “Was this the San?” Madge nodded, Jem picked up a staff group photo and handed it to Nicola, “The man at the back on the far left,” he said. Nicola studied him, “It’s funny, having heard so much about him to actually see him,” she said. “He looks very normal.” 

Anthony took the photo from her, looked at it and passed it onto Tom Braithwaite, “That’s who your grandson is named after, you will hear more about him shortly, his diaries of his time in Austria are going to be published.” 

“Is this the book you were talking about?” Tom Braithwaite asked Lawrie and she nodded. “Has Charles seen a photo of him?” 

“Yes,” said Jem, “Have you finished with that, Joey?” 

“No, but I need to phone Connie. I owe her an apology; this is better than I could have written. Is Chas’s translation as good?” 

Jem, Madge and Jack smiled at each other, “Yes,” said Madge, “but we know that he is a capable young man.” 

The car arrived back at the Senior boarding house. 

“Thank you, Sir,” said Felix. “I really like Sam, he's a funny little baby.” 

“Funny?” 

“He's so happy and he's got Chas on a leading rein.” 

Michael and Mr Braithwaite both laughed. “I don't think Charles minds, and he does take advice. Maynard, up to the San, tell matron you are staying there overnight and you are not to leave until I give you permission. Good evening Dr Hammersley.” 

“Good evening,” Dr Hammersley looked at Michael. “A problem Mr Braithwaite?” 

“A family discussion Sir.” 

Dr Hammersley looked again, “with your son in law?” 

“Yes, off you go. Maynard.” 

“Sir,” Michael went into the house. 

“Were they both hurt?” 

“Yes, his brother had to retire to his bed this afternoon, although part of that was self-inflicted.” Dr Hammersley raised his eyebrows 

“He got drunk yesterday with his friends,” said Felix gleefully. “No-one knew where they were. Patrick found them. Rowan said Dad woke up Chas so he could be sick.” 

“Friends?” 

“Miller, Montgomery and Jones.” 

“Are they still around?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Have you enjoyed meeting your nephew?” asked Dr Hammersley. Felix nodded enthusiastically, “He’s just like Chas, but has Elizabeth’s eyes. He’s also very happy, he only cries when Chas isn’t there. Goodnight, Sir,” and he went into the building, 

“Come and have a drink.” Dr Hammersley led the way to his study and opened the bottle of whisky, “How is your grandson?” 

“Very healthy. Very content. Very loved.” 

“And his father?” 

“I didn't see much of him today, he and Maynard fought from the start. he then took himself off to bed.” 

“What did the family say to Maynard here?” 

Tom hesitated, “They told him off for speaking to Charles as he did. He is very intolerant of his brother at the moment. He resents him. They fought because Charles missed the funeral.” 

“Did that hurt you?” 

“No, I saw him in hospital when he came into Intensive Care to say goodbye. That was a shock for him and I think he is still struggling with it all,” he took a sip of his drink and looked at his friend, “he really wants that child. He has apparently bought everything for him. When I think of Elizabeth,” his voice trailed away, 

“Mmm. And tell me, does he work for M16?” 

Tom laughed, “I was told that he works for Anthony Merrick and William Whitmour in a private capacity. I learned a bit of what he was involved in. The child is called Simon Anthony, after Elisabeth Whitmour's brother and Anthony Merrick, called Sam for short. As I didn't get to speak to Charles, we are meeting tomorrow at Miller's house. I presume he will bring my grandson with him,” and he smiled, proudly.


	27. Chapter 27

The car drew up in front of Miller’s house. Patrick looked at Charles anxiously, “Can you go in on your own? Will you be OK?” 

“I think so, last time we were here though, maybe I should have suggested somewhere else.” 

“I’ll come in with you, but it is just a house. Danny has coped with being here after his Gran’s death and it was her home.” Charles looked up and nodded, “Here’s Verity,” said Patrick relieved. 

Verity came running down the steps, “Hi, Chas, lovely to see you again. Have you brought Sam?” 

“She only wants to see him,” said Patrick amused, Charles grinned and got out. He lifted Sam out in his Moses Basket and handed him over. “He is like you,” said Verity. 

“Not quite, he hasn’t got a black eye,” said Jones looking at Chas. “What happened?” 

Charles paused and Patrick got out of the car and locked it, “I’ll come in and explain,” he said. 

“Where did you get that?” Monty stared at Charles as they walked into the house. Verity was carrying Sam proudly. 

“In the kitchen,” said Danny staring, “Who on earth?” 

“Mike,” said Charles with a sigh. 

“You fought him?” 

“Yes, he forgot he was a man of peace and attacked him,” said Patrick. “I missed the fight, but neither his father or uncle wanted to get involved. Scared of getting hurt. Tom Braithwaite saw it all as well.” 

“Why?” asked Monty 

“He took umbrage that you all missed the funeral and that he had to attend it,” said Patrick 

“Didn’t he want to go?” asked Charles, “I didn’t know that.” 

“No-one did. Thanks Danny,” as Danny pushed a cup of coffee across the table. 

“Chas, you really are going to leave him alone in future,” said Monty, “He will beat you every time.” 

Chas shrugged, “I don’t intend to talk to him or see him for a very long time. Where did we put the lemon biscuits?” 

“In the basket, if Verity can find them.” Verity looked and brought it out. “Lemon biscuits? Did Anna send them?” 

“Yes, but Lawrie opened the parcel yesterday and everyone has been helping themselves,” Charles sounded outraged. 

“Where were you?” 

“In bed, after the fight and I had a bad headache anyway.” 

Everyone laughed and Charles smiled ruefully. The doorbell sounded and Danny went to answer it. He brought Tom Braithwaite in, “Coffee, Sir?” asked Danny as everyone moved up to make room at the table. Tom looked around them all, “This takes me back a couple of years,” he said smiling. “How are you all?” 

“Fine, Sir,” said William, 

“How’s University?” 

“I’m enjoying it and I’m doing a lot of work for RADA, Lawrie Marlow is a student there and she introduced me there and I help with the music for the student productions there.” 

“Lawrie Marlow?” 

“Yes, so Chas and I go out together quite a lot.” 

“Not any more, Chas will need babysitters, as a new dad he’ll have to give up going out.” 

“Too true, although Betty has told me she will have him overnight if I do want to go out. And Connie and Roger also. I am very lucky with all the help I am getting.” 

“He’ll be safe in the same house as the head of MI6,” said Danny with a grin. 

Charles grinned, “So I would hope, can you imagine all the secret service surrounding the house, booby traps galore.” 

“Don’t try and sneak in to see him, you’ll get caught.” 

“You’d get another black eye to join that one.” 

“You haven’t seen the rest of the bruising,” said Tom Braithwaite drily 

“Is it bad?” Charles stood up, lifted his shirt and showed them. 

“What an absolutely, stupid thing to do,” said Monty, “Honestly Minor, ignore the little prick.” 

“He gave as good as he got,” said Patrick watching Charles sit down again. 

“Sometimes he is so dumb,” said Monty, 

“I was upset,” protested Charles, “Aren’t you going to give me any sympathy?” 

“We are all upset,” said Danny 

“Why should you be the only one to receive it?” asked Jones 

“Mr Braithwaite here needs it more than you,” said Monty, brutally, “You’ve got your child here, he has lost his. Sorry Sir, but it needed saying.” 

“He's also looking after your brothers,” said Miller and Charles looked at Tom in surprise, “I never thought about that,” he said. 

“And we all lost a good friend,” said Jones with tears in his eyes. 

“So, stop thinking that you are the only one suffering, and start thinking about how this has affected other people,” said Monty, “We are all living with the loss. You don’t cope with things too well do you? You’ve got to learn how to. You are very lucky; you’ve got a future to look forward to and a son to care for. I don’t suppose anyone has said anything like this to you, have they?” Charles shook his head, “So we have to.” 

Patrick sat back and watched Charles. He glanced at Tom Braithwaite who looked back. 

Sam suddenly squawked and Verity looked at him. She smiled, “May I lift him out?” she said. Charles nodded. She lifted him carefully and he looked around with wide blue eyes. “They are Elizabeth’s eyes,” she said. Tom Braithwaite nodded. She sat down and put Sam on her knee. “He’s three weeks now?” she asked. “Yes,” said Charles. 

“And if you had listened to the staff and not done your own thing going into Intensive Care, you wouldn’t have seen her there, and not got so upset,” said Danny, “Are you still having nightmares about that?” Charles shuddered, “But I had to see her, to say goodbye,” he said, “They had no right to keep me out.” 

“But they said you were too young,” said Monty, “Looking back, do you agree with that?” 

“No,” said Charles, “I had to see her, yes it was very upsetting and yes, I can still see her like that,” his eyes filled with tears, “But I am glad I did.” He looked at his son quickly and then looked away. “But I accept everything else you’ve said.” 

“It will take time,” said Jones, “You know how I was when my brother died.” 

“Do it for Sam,” said Danny, “He’s a lovely baby isn’t he?” smiling at him. 

“He’s doing very well as a father,” said Tom Braithwaite hastily 

“Did he wake you last night?” asked Patrick of Charles, 

“Yes, thanks for the bottle,” said Charles, “He took it all, and I had to get up to change him. Then, I went down and made a cup of tea. He enjoyed the kitchen at night. Bucket kept us company.” 

Sam squawked again and looked at his father. “Hungry, are you?” he said, “Danny, can I make a bottle here, I’ve brought everything with me.” 

“Go ahead,” said Danny and Charles got up. Sam watched him, “It’s OK,” said Charles, “I’m just using magic and will get you a bottle. Sterilising might be a problem, have to use boiling water instead and the bottles I brought have already been sterilised so we should be alright.” He continued to talk to Sam and everyone watched him in silence. Verity suddenly laughed, “What?” asked Charles looking at her, “You, you are funny, one minute you act like a child demanding sympathy and the next minute you are a father and show us how well you are doing.” 

“He’s a teenager still,” said Tom. Charles brought back the bottle and said, “Does anyone want to feed him or shall I?” 

“You can,” said Jones quickly but Charles handed the bottle to Verity, “Sit him like that, there’s a bib, because he will try to drink too quickly.” Verity grinned, and Charles smiled at Monty, “and you can change his nappy, I’ll direct you in that.” Everyone laughed. 

“Are you staying on at the Merrick’s?” asked Jones curiously. Charles looked around and at Tom Braithwaite, “Can we have our conversation here?” he asked, Tom nodded, Charles seemed to be putting things behind him and looking forward. 

“There are a number of options. Whatever I accept I am staying where I am until the summer, then it’s going to be too crowded, Sam will need extra room.” 

“Pamela Marlow managed with eight small children,” commented Patrick 

“Eight?” exclaimed Tom Braithwaite, 

“Two boys, six girls, the twins are the youngest,” said Patrick. Charles was watching Verity, “Yes, but she was on her own as Captain Marlow was at sea, and the house wasn’t full of diplomats and MPs and such,” said Charles. 

“True,” said Patrick, “Did you go to the dinner with the Leader of the Opposition the other night?” 

Charles nodded. 

“Why?” 

“Foreign affairs,” said Charles briefly, “but I had met him at Billy and Betty’s previously.” 

His friends sat up, and Danny laughed, “MI 6?” asked Jones, 

“No, I just work for Anthony and Billy in a private capacity.” 

“As if,” said Danny, “He was made to work in the offices of MI6 last summer so he knows how it all works. They’ve got work lined up for him all the time.” 

Charles shook his head, “This is confidential,” he said, “Not to be mentioned anywhere.” 

“Not even by Lawrie?” 

“Oh, we can pretend she is acting a part” said Charles, “She says the most outrageous things all the time.” 

“When this book comes out, Simon’s diaries, are you going to be mentioned?” asked Tom Braithwaite curiously. Charles shook his head, “Sort of, but not by name. If they interview Sabine or Franz, they might mention me so they've got to include me but not as me, if you see what I mean.” 

“Not at all,” said Danny, trying to work this out. 

“They know me under another name anyway so that should be fine. Has he finished, Verity? Come on Monty, I’ve got the spare nappies here, you can show your worth and change him.” Charles walked over and picked up Sam and smiled at him, “Yes, now it’s nappy change time, Isn’t that fun? Uncle Monty is going to show how good he is at it because he had a go at me. Yes, isn’t that shocking? I know and I just had to let him, I didn’t want another black eye, you see,” and he walked out of the door followed by Monty who was grinning. 

“What is going to happen to us?” Charles said on his return, looking down at his son who was sat in his lap. “From summer the first option is that I can let your paternal grandparents look after you during the week, and I go up every weekend to see you. Your Uncle Geoff is keen on that, I’m not, because I would miss you.” 

“It makes sense,” said Monty, “to give you time to do your studying.” 

“You’d hate it,” said William, “You’d spend all your time driving there and back and not see him growing up.” 

“Exactly and then if anything happened at the weekend, I’d have to miss it because I am away, and anything happened to him through the week, I'd have to travel to see him. The first house the parents were looking at has fallen through but, amazingly, the house they had before they moved to Switzerland, has just dropped into their laps. I was born there apparently and it is near the village which will be better for Geoff.” 

“How amazing and coincidental,” said Patrick his eyes glinting with mischief. 

“Isn’t it?” responded Charles. “The second option is courtesy of Billy and Betty. Anthony told me last night, you know they have that big house in Kensington? just a few doors along from Miranda?” Patrick nodded, “They will let me have a suite of rooms and make it into a self-contained flat for us.” 

“That’s better,” said Jones, “That will give Betty time with Sam as well, she is very fond of him.” 

Patrick turned to Tom, “They treat Chas as a grandson really,” he said, “I think that would be a better option.” 

“I’ll pay rent,” said Charles, “I want to pay my way, however, I’m sure it will be a subsidised rent. The third option is to move in with Connie and Roger.” 

“Not so good, you’d have Roger being big brother all the time.” 

“And if you’ve got to keep your identity secret, I don’t think you should be staying with your sister,” said Tom firmly. Charles looked and nodded, he looked at Sam, and then picked him up and handed him to his grandfather. Sam grumbled and then settled down. Charles grinned. 

“The fourth option is to apply to the Council and get a council flat.” 

“No,” “Don’t even think about it.” Charles looked impishly at them, “I’m not, I just wanted to see the reaction. I think option two as well, I’d have to see the rooms first, but we are going over next Saturday for tea so I can have a look then.” 

“Could I have him to stay for a few weekends?” asked Tom looking down at Sam. Charles looked, “yes, of course, Felix would be happy as well. Do you want to wait until he’s sleeping through the night or do you want him sooner? It was a good idea that I attended all the hospital and clinic appointments with Liz wasn't it? It has helped me a lot.” He looked straight at his father-in-law as he said it. There was a triumphant look in his eyes. “Do you want help washing up?” he asked Danny, “I want to wash up Sam's stuff anyway.” 

“Charles?” 

“Sir?” Charles' voice was innocent and he turned a limpid gaze on Mr Braithwaite. 

“if you want to use another room, Sir,” said Danny hastily, “there's a small one opposite.” 

“Thank you, can I leave Sam with you?” 

“I'll take him,” said Patrick, “He knows me.” 

“He'll drop off at any moment,” Charles commented, as he left the room, Sam started to cry. Charles stopped outside, and waited. Mr Braithwaite watched him. “I'm just waiting to see if he will settle,” he explained. The volume increased. He smiled, “I think that's a no,” and went back in. Patrick handed him over, “Here's your boss.” “What's all this noise about?” Sam quietened down. Charles went back out, “Sorry, but I think he wants to be involved as well, this way, Sir.” 

“He misses his mother, doesn't he?” 

Charles stared, “he never knew her, oh of course he did, before he was born. I never thought of that. Yes probably. But I'm doing my best.” 

“You are doing very well. I am sorry that I kept you away from the whole situation. I knew Elizabeth wouldn’t cope.” 

“How?” 

“You are beginning to know Sam, I brought up Elizabeth. She was not ready to be a parent. I underestimated you, you're proved yourself to be mature enough to cope with him, although maybe not with your brother.” 

Charles looked thoughtful, “Can you suggest that he writes to John?” he asked, “He's our cousin who's in the Navy. he may help him. Mike looks up to him and is friendly with him. But this is not my idea. Is there anyone who can help with Mike and Felix?” He then reverted back to the earlier conversation. “You mean, you don't think our relationship would have lasted? And Sam would have been a catalyst in the breakup?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

Charles flinched, “that's brutal.” 

“You've moved on, she hasn't, hadn’t as much. Have you met anyone else?” 

“No! But I am friendly with a lot of people, and I share a house with the twins, and go to opera and cricket with Miranda, Nicola's friend. I am working also and meeting a lot of interesting people, so I suppose I am not just a student anymore. She took advantage of the freedoms London offered as well. I just think the way she and you didn't even tell me she was pregnant was cruel.” he burst out, “I was just dumped without any notice. And then to try to keep me away from anything to do with my child. Why didn't you get her psychiatric help?” 

“I wanted the baby adopting and thought she might be better when that happened,” 

Charles looked at him, “Seriously? You don't think that that would have been worse for her inthe long-term? Why did she die? David told me the labour was very quick, but that shouldn't have caused her death.” 

“It did, she tore herself badly inside and this caused excessive bleeding. They couldn't stop it. The same thing happened to her mother.” Charles stared in horror. Tom looked at Sam, “May I hold him?” 

“He’s sleeping.” 

“I know.” Charles handed him over, “I’ll go and get his shawl.” 

Charles looked worriedly at him and went across to the kitchen. he picked up the shawl. “Still in one piece?” asked Monty. He nodded and went out. “What on earth?” Patrick stood up, I'm going to see what's going on, he said and went out. He went across to the room and opened the door, the two men were talking together. He saw Charles suddenly hug his father-in-law and he withdrew quietly. He came back and smiled, “It's OK,” he said. “They are helping each other.” “Thank goodness,” “And I'm glad you said what you did, it needed saying,” said Patrick, “He'll be alright now.” 

“Does Sam wake you up?” 

“Not me, I'm down here,” said Patrick with a grin, “but Nick says not, Chas and he share a room so he can feed him quickly.” 

On the way home, Patrick said, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Charles came out of his thoughts, “Not at the moment.” He relapsed into silence. Patrick drove on in silence. Sam slept happily. 

“Are you driving back tomorrow?” 

“Probably not, with this eye, have to get a lift from Anthony.” 

“Still sore?” 

“Yes, it hurts now but that is because I'm tired.” 

“Mike needs help.” 

“Yes, that's why I suggested to Tom that he encourages Mike to write to John Bettany. He's in the Navy and might understand where Mike is at the moment.” He paused, “His wife suffered the same death as Elizabeth, it was history repeating itself. He didn't think our relationship would have lasted, that's why he wanted to keep me out of the picture, have the baby adopted. He thought that was for the best for her.” 

“How do you feel?” 

“Flattened. Shocked.” 

“I'm not surprised.” Patrick glanced at him, “Your family have all gone today, but you can talk to my dad tonight.” 

“Tomorrow, I'm having another early night tonight.” 

“Just stay with Sam, he's survived all this.” 

“That was something else he said, that Sam was missing his mother, I hadn't thought of that. He's suffering as well. Sorry, didn't mean to say all that.” Charles stared out of the window, although it was getting dark. 

“Don’t worry, it needed to come out. I'll pass it on to my parents and you can work through it with them tomorrow.”


	28. Back in Switzerland

Erica, Felicity, Cecil and Clare ran out of the side door and down the path to Freudesheim. Cecil stopped suddenly causing Erica to fall over her, “What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing, well something, we’re moving to a new country soon, and have to start all over again.” 

“It’s not that new, we have been over on holidays,” 

“Yes, but it is to Phil, Clare and Me. We have only really lived in Switzerland.” 

“That’s part of the reason Geoff came back last year, but look how he’s settled now. And I’ll be able to see more of Felix,” said Felicity. 

“Not now he’s working,” said Erica, “Mike said he’s really happy going to Trennels, he doesn’t think he’ll be at home much. He’s also in love!” She laughed at Felicity, “In love? Who with?” “Rowan Marlow, she’s the farmer who’s given him the job. She’s the older sister of the twins Chas shares a house with.” 

“Really? He’s got a crush?” said Cecil, “You’re no longer the first for him, Felicity.” Felicity laughed, “Good for him, life in England sounds more interesting and fun than here. Let’s go and see the baby photos then.” 

“Chas a dad! Mama is now a grandmamma,” and they all laughed and went into Freudesheim. 

“Hallo, chickadees, there are cakes in the Salle, get yourselves changed and wash your hands, then we’ll eat them.” 

“Hallo, Phil, have you seen the photos yet?” 

“No, Mama said she show them to us all together,” 

They crashed into the Salle and helped themselves to cake and coffee. When seated they looked at their mother, “How was the funeral?” asked Erica properly, 

“It was a celebration of Elizabeth’s life,” said Joey carefully. There was a knock at the door and Nell Wilson came in, “I thought I would look in, to hear the latest news from England,” she said smiling. 

“We haven’t seen the photos yet,” said Claire, “We’re talking about the funeral first.” 

“Did Chas speak at it?” asked Cecil taking a bite of cake. 

“He didn’t go,” said Joey. The girls all looked at her, “Didn’t go?” “He couldn’t cope with it, he walked out of the church.” 

“Where did he go?” 

Joey paused, she wasn’t sure how much to tell the girls, Felicity and Erica looked at each other, “If you don’t tell us, we’ll ask Mike and Felix,” said Erica cheerfully. Joey laughed, “Mike is very angry with Chas at the moment, he will paint everything black, they fought and hurt each other the day after the funeral. Chas had to go to bed.” Cecil stopped with a cake halfway to her mouth, “Fought?” she echoed. Erica and Felicity laughed, “They don’t get on too well at the moment,” said Erica, “Mike resents him, it comes across in his letters.” “Felix says the same,” said Felicity, “Mum, what did Chas do, after walking out of the funeral?” 

Nell looked up, “He walked out?” 

Joey nodded, “It all got too much for him. He and his friends, they went and drank too much.” 

The girls all stared and then all burst out laughing, “Oh, how funny,” said Erica, “What were they like? No wonder Mike got angry, he would expect Chas to do the correct thing and this would really upset him.” 

“Was he sick?” asked Felicity, “Felix says he’s not very good with alcohol.” Nell looked at the girls, they obviously knew more about the boys than their mother. 

“Your father woke him to make him vomit and then let him go back to sleep. They were in an outhouse at the farm, and stayed there overnight. I never saw them. I had Sam overnight,” said Joey reminiscently. 

Nell looked at Joey and her daughters, “None of you seem to be shocked,” she commented. 

“No, that’s just Chas,” said Erica casually. 

“He must have suffered when Elizabeth died,” said Cecil, “and he’s got Sam to look after, Mama have you got any photos of Sam? Can we see them?” 

“Yes, please,” Claire leaned forwards. Joey opened the envelope next to her and handed the photos around. 

Nell smiled, “I like the black eye,” she said looking at Charles and Sam together. “He’s a bonny baby.” 

“He looks so happy,” said Cecil, “I’m glad he’s got black hair, like Connie and me as well.” 

“That’s him with his Uncle Geoff, look Phil!” Erica passed the photo over. Geoff had a huge smile over his face and was holding Sam on his knee. 

“Are Michael and Felix in any picture?” 

“Yes, here, Felix is feeding him and Mike is smiling on him.” 

“Here’s one of Chas with him in London, no black eye this time.” 

“And who are they?” 

Joey looked forward. “Nicola and Patrick, and there’s one with Lawrie as well, and one with Mrs Marlow holding him, these are the Merricks and they are” 

“Betty and Billy, I remember them. Where’s Rowan? She’s the one Felix has a crush on, I want to see that,” said Erica impishly. 

“Felix has a crush on a girl?” Nell repeated looking up 

“Woman,” said Joey, “Here she is,” 

Erica and Felicity looked, “She looks,” 

“bossy,” said Erica, 

“Like she’s in charge, like a teacher,” said Felicity 

“She is in charge, she runs the farm,” replied her mother, “but she is nice as well, she has a good sense of humour and she was the one who provided breakfast for Chas and his friends after their night out. Felix is growing up quickly now. He’s a lot taller than you now Felicity, he’s not much shorter than Mike.” 

“What is going to happen to Chas and the little one?” asked Nell. 

“They are staying where they are until summer. Then he is spending summer at the Round House, until we are settled back in Plas Gwyn, I can’t wait to go back there, even if we are missing Bruno for six months,” 

“Missing Bruno? Why?” Phil looked up 

“Quarantine,” said Nell Wilson, “He has to stay in kennels for six months to make sure he is healthy. He has never been to England either.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Felicity, “I can’t remember Plas Gwyn at all,” 

“You were a baby at the time,” said Nell, “You won’t. Do you remember Chas and Mike painting themselves with black-lead?” 

Joey grinned, “and we couldn’t get it off. Jem brought over that lotion.” 

“Painted themselves with black-lead? Why?” 

“Mischief. It was Chas’s idea! He was six at the time and Mike was three. It took nearly a week to get it off them.” 

The girls giggled, “It sounds fun and we are near the village, aren’t we?” 

“Geoff likes it in the village, he terrorises it with his friends,” said Phil, “They’ve gone to Plas Gwyn and looked round. He says he knows which room he wants and which one he thinks will be best for me.” 

“What, how did he get in?” 

“There’s a window that is loose and they got in through there. He tells me what is happening in it and what we can do there. He’s also drawn pictures of it and how he would like it to look.” 

“Good old Geoff,” said Erica, “Can we see the pictures?” 

“I’ll go and get them,” Phil stood up and swayed. Joey looked anxiously at her, Nell just said, “Pins and needles?” and Phil nodded. “I’ll feel better in a moment, yes, I’ll go now,” and she went. She returned with a pile of papers which her sisters looked at. Nell leaned over and picked up one, “It’s a pity we can’t return to Plas Howell,” she said looking at them. “That’s here,” said Phil passing over a sheet. “The Russell twins use that as a secret den, they took Geoff there last year when we were all at the Round House.” 

Nell laughed. 

“I’d like to sleep in this room,” said Erica passing the picture to Joey, “How about you Felicity?” 

Felicity looked and nodded, “I’ve got a lot of invitations to stay with people this summer, as they know we’re going back,” she said, “I’d like to accept, particularly if Felix is working.” 

“Good idea,” said Erica, “I’ve got a few as well.” She paused, “Who’s going to clear all the triplets and Steve and Chas’s stuff?” 

“I don’t think they are going to want to keep much,” said Nell, “Joey, can’t the girls take photographs and send them and see what they want to keep. You girls can then pack those things up to take back.” Erica looked at her mother and nodded, “That’s a good idea, we could do with Geoff though, he is the best photographer.” 

“I’m seeing Connie and Chas for the book launch,” said Joey, “Which is in June. I can take them with me and ask them what they would like.” 

“Take some of our toys for Sam,” said Phil, “He will need them.” 

“Yes, we’ll sort those now,” said Cecil, “Come on, Claire and Phil we can see what we don’t need.” 

Erica looked thoughtful, “If we are clearing the house, can’t we be day pupils next term and then we can help and sort things. Won’t that be easier?” 

“Yes,” Felicity nodded, “I’d like that.” 

“Like what?” Jack came in and smiled at his daughters. 

“Be day pupils next term and help sort out the house for leaving. We can get toys and books ready for Sam and Miss Wilson suggests we take photos of the Triplets and Steve and Chas’s stuff and send them to them to see what they would like to keep as well. And we can pack them.” 

“Then we can say goodbye to the house,” said Cecil, “This has been our home and I would like to do that as well.” 

Jack looked at Joey and at Nell, “I think that is a good idea,” he said, “If Miss Annersley will agree. What do you two think?” 

“I think it will work, if the girls are happy doing that,” said Nell. 

“You don’t want to stay and board, I enjoyed it so much when I was your age,” said Joey 

“But it was your home,” said Cecil, “Auntie Madge and you lived in it all the time.” 

“True,” said Nell. 

Joey nodded, “Yes, you are right. Who is going to take the photos then?” 

“Let Phil,” said Erica, “We know Geoff is good and he is her twin. Uncle Jack these are the pictures he has drawn of Plas Gwyn for Phil.” 

Jack looked at them, “How has he got in?” 

“Apparently, there is a loose window somewhere and he gets in via that,” said Joey 

Jack smiled, “He’s got some good ideas about the furniture and decor hasn’t he?” 

“I’d like to show them to Rosalind Yolland and get her thoughts on them,” said Nell. 

“I’d like to show them to Jem and ask what he is doing allowing my son to break into empty properties,” said Jack, “In fact, when we go for the book launch, I shall.” 

“Can we go to the book launch?” asked Felicity, “The boys will be there.” 

“And we can take the stuff for Sam with us and meet him,” said Erica eagerly. 

“Please,” said Cecil and Claire. They looked eagerly at their parents. Nell watched. Jack smiled, “I think, if we get permission from Miss Annersley, we can take you. Auntie Nell will be there anyway as she was involved in it all.” 

“Yes, we’re going to London.” 

“We’ll see Sam.” 

“We’ll see the boys.” 

“Thank you.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Good afternoon, can I help you?” The school secretary looked at the tall blond young man dressed in Naval Uniform.

“Thank you, I was hoping to take my cousins out for tea this afternoon, Michael and Felix Maynard. My name is John Bettany.”

“I’ll just speak to Dr Hammersley,” she picked up the telephone, “Dr Hammersley, I’ve got a Mr Bettany,”   
“Commander,” said John in his best Naval voice.

“I’m sorry, Commander Bettany here, he would like to take his cousins, the Maynard boys out for tea.” She listened, “thank you,” and put the receiver down. “Dr Hammersley says if you would just like to wait, he will get the boys for you.” She looked at him, “Are you aware that we are expecting their older brother shortly, to drop off Mr Braithwaite’s grandson?” John thought this through, “Chas is coming with the baby,” he said, “Good. May I wait outside so I can see him arrive?”

“Yes of course.”

John thought about saluting but decided against. He strolled out of the front door and, sitting on the steps, lit up. He sat there smoking and thinking. He saw a car drive in and looked at it. It was going to go past when the driver saw him and swerved round to end up in front of the building. The driver got out and came over, “John, hullo, long time no see,” “Agreed,” they shook hands. 

Lawrie who’d got out of the car giggled, “You men are all the same, haven’t you seen each other before?” John looked at her, “John, Lawrie Marlow, Lawrie, John Bettany, Rix’s brother and that’s Nicola carrying Sam.” Lawrie just grinned at him, “Hallo,” she said. John smiled at Nicola and Sam and the car, “What do I look at first, the car, which Geoff tells me is amazing or the baby?”

“The car,” said Chas instantly, “It’s brilliant, come and see.”

Nicola and Lawrie burst out laughing and Sam joined in. John went forward and took him. “Careful of your uniform,” said Charles.

“What ship are you on?” asked Nicola, “Do you know our father and brothers?”

“HMS Scarborough. Your father and brothers?” He turned and looked at Sam. “Boo!” he said

“Marlow,”

“I've seen your father, Captain Geoffrey? I've served with Giles and I was at Dartmouth with Peter. Right family?”

Nicola beamed.

“Why are you here anyway?” asked Chas.

“Mike wrote a long time ago; we’ve only just got back. I thought I'd take him and Felix out to tea.”  
“Not the two Ks as well?”

John handed Sam back to Charles and went to look at the car, he looked up, “Are they here as well?” 

Chas nodded. Sam pulled his hair, “No, I've told you that before, don't pull my hair. Where's your rabbit?”

“Here,” Nicola produced it and gave it to Sam who put in his mouth. Charles sighed and tried to remove it. John just looked amused. “Got your keys?”

“Yes, why?”

“I'd like to drive this.”

“I'm sure you would, the answer's no.”

“I have to file a report on it for Geoff to say whether I agree with him or not as to whether this car is better than mine and to do so, I need to have experienced the complete package,” said John.

“Sit in the driving seat and say brum brum,” suggested Charles. The twins laughed. Sam dropped rabbit on the floor. “If you go in the boot, you'll see your picture. Take your copy of the book but the launch isn’t until next week so keep it under wraps.” John looked at him, Nicola opened the boot and handed him a book. There were photos on the wrapper, “I’m so small,” he said with a smile. “‘Simon Says’ Is this what the family have been talking about for the past year? Connie wrote it?” “Yes,” said Charles, looking round, “Where is everyone? I might just drive to the boarding house with Sam.”

“You might drive down to the boarding house?” said John looking at the photos, “This looks good, I’m looking forward to reading it. I never knew anything about it.”

“Very few people did, here come’s Felix.” John turned and stared, “Bit different from last summer,” he said, “Hullo Felix.” 

“Hi,” Felix went straight to Sam who smiled at him, and took him from his brother. John watched.  
“Where’s Mike?” “Coming,” he said, “Are Kevin and Kester coming as well?” “I didn’t realise they were here, If Charles will let me drive his car down to the boarding house, I can collect them as well.” Charles looked at him and John held out his hand. “Shall I take Sam with us to hand over to Mr Braithwaite?”

“No, he’s here,” Sam turned and smiled. Dr Hammersley followed Mr Braithwaite down the steps and watched Felix hand over Sam to his grandfather. “How are you Mr Maynard?” he asked, “I’m fine, thank you, Sir,” said Charles politely. Dr Hammersley turned and looked at the twins, “I’ve met one of the Miss Marlows,” he said, looking at them, “Lawrie’s on the left, Sir,” said Charles properly, standing behind him and winking at the twins, “and Nicola on the right. I believe you met Lawrie before?” Dr Hammersley smiled, and said, “I believe so.” “And this is my cousin, Commander John Bettany. He didn’t realise the Russell twins are here as well and was going to request that they join the tea party as well,” said Charles.

“Commander Bettany,” John politely shook hands, “I would like to take all my family out with me, perhaps if the boys are down at the boarding house, I can drive my cousin’s car down, as it has all the equipment in it and collect the twins.” Charles, Nicola and Lawrie burst out laughing. “Good one,” said Lawrie appreciatively. “You’ve still got to get the keys though.”

John smiled as Mike came around the corner. “John, nice to see you,” “and you,” said John, “Can you take Sam for a minute? Charles, Mr Braithwaite if you could just come over to the car.” Charles eyed him as did Tom Braithwaite, but he handed Sam over to Michael. They looked at each other and Sam laughed. Michael smiled. “A cunning plan?” asked Charles opening the boot. “I just want to see you and him together, and how he gets on with Sam. Does he see him much?”

“No, he’s at boarding school and I am at University in London.”

“He will see more of him, now he is coming down to stay with me for weekends.”

“Next week we may have a problem,” said Charles.

“It’s the book launch, I thought we all agreed that he was better off here.”

“We did but all my younger sisters are coming over from Switzerland and want to meet him”

“Good heavens!”

“I know. Here is your copy of the book anyway if you would like it. I’m not sure if you do or not with Liz’s concerns about it.”

“Of course, I want a copy. Are you giving one to Dr Hammersley as well?”

“Yes, and Felix. I’m not sure about Mike, whether he wants one or not.”

“Why not?” asked John.

“It’s a family thing, you’d have to ask him about it but he is still angry with me.” John glanced over to where Mike was playing with Sam and Felix. “You can’t give Felix one and not Mike.” “True, and one for the Russell twins to share as well.” 

“Well, while you are giving your books out, I’ll take Sam over to the boarding house. Any last-minute words of advice?” said Tom Braithwaite.

“Favourite toy at present is rabbit, I’ve just picked it up off the floor, and that wooden car. Favourite book is that farmyard one, he likes all the sounds of the animals. Favourite song is the Grand old Duke of York because I lift him up and down while singing it. Other than that, he’s all yours.”

“Are you with the Merricks this weekend?”

“Yes, but I’m working, Billy is there as well, and politicians and diplomats. It’s going to be quite intense.”

“I thought you only worked in a private capacity?”

“I do, Patrick and I are having to do the polite bit and also act as secretaries.”

“Where is this?” John was watching Mike, “He’s bonding with his nephew,” he said, Charles and Mr Braithwaite turned and looked. “Good,” said Tom.

“Mariot Chase,” said Charles, “The Merrick place. Near the Marlow’s farm, that’s why I am taking the twins home.”

“Keys,” said John, “Mike and I’ll take you over to the boarding house, Sir and pick up the twins. They can come, can’t they?”

“Yes,” said Dr Hammersley coming over having finished his conversation with the Marlow twins. “Hurry up Mr Maynard and give him your car keys.” He smiled at John who put out his hand. Charles sighed and handed them over. 

“Can you give them the books later when they are here? It hasn’t been published yet.” Tom nodded, “They are both going to the launch, both are excited.” 

“Good, it is Connie’s work, it’ll be nice for her to have her family with her.”

“Book?”

“Here is your copy, Sir, we are just waiting for John to drive my car away.”

“I am doing this as a duty, not for pleasure,” John advised Dr Hammersley, “Geoff told me this was a better car than mine, I have to report back to him.” Dr Hammersley smiled. He got in the car and drove it down to the boarding house. 

“Your son seems to be a very contented baby,” commented Dr Hammersley. “Thank you, Sir,” said Charles surprised. “I hope he enjoys his weekend here.”

“Is that the book?” Felix looked thrilled, “Mr Braithwaite has got your copy. As it hasn’t been published yet, I can’t let you take it out with you.” Felix nodded. “It’s good,” said Nicola, “I’m reading it at the moment. Connie’s done a brilliant job.” 

“I like Franz’s bits,” said Lawrie, “Chuck is going to make some of the cocktails this weekend.” 

“Have you seen the German version as well?” asked Felix. 

“Yes, but as I don’t understand German, I can’t help you there.”

“Sophie, a student who is reading German and was on Liz’s corridor told me that the department were very impressed with his translating. They are in contact with Franz at the moment as are the history department, if he will come over and speak to the departments about his experiences.”

“Really?” said Charles, “Rebecca and Joanna also, have also been asked to speak to local schools about their lives in Germany and escape. Someone from the German department has passed on the story to the local press and they got in touch with them. So much good coming from so much evil”

“Would they come and talk to this school?” asked Dr Hammersley. Charles looked at him, “Probably,” he said, “But surely Uncle Jem could do that as well, as he was part of the group, and the Russell twins are here.” Dr Hammersley nodded, “and yourself, to explain your role in it.” Charles shook his head, “I’m not allowed to be part of it,” he said. “We’ll see,” said Dr Hammersley.

John drove up with the twins in the back of the car, “They better have behaved,” said Charles. They all got out, John handed back the keys, “And the conclusion is?” asked Nicola, “Geoff is right, it is better than mine. How did you afford it?” “Playing cards, working and bank of Mum and then Dad,” said Charles, “We’re off, nice to see you again John, See you on Sunday Dr Hammersley, Bye Mike, Felix, Kevin and Kester.”

“You may see me again,” said John thoughtfully looking at him as the Marlow twins got back in the car. “Right boys, where are we going to eat?”


	30. Chapter 30

“Chas, Chas,” Charles turned round in surprise. “Mike? John? What are you doing here?” John strolled up, “I should have worn my uniform, they wouldn’t let me near.”

“I’m not surprised, I told you it was high-powered.”

“What are you doing?”

“Going to the beach, I’ve got some time off.”

“Lead on Macduff.”

“Do you remember it when you were here in September?” Charles turned to Michael who nodded. 

“Why were you here in September?” asked John, the two Maynards looked at each other. “We found out that Elizabeth was pregnant at the same time,” said Charles “and I had to bring Mike away before he hit her.” 

John looked at them both and thought about it. “Who were you angry with, Liz or Charles?” he asked.

“Liz,” said Michael instantly, “then I got angry at Charles.” 

“Why?” 

“He was doing what he shouldn’t. They weren’t married and he caused all the trouble.”

“Do you still think that?”

“I don’t know, I mean she did die,” Charles winced. 

“Not the most tactful thing to say,” commented John 

“But look, everyone’s running around him, everyone’s making a fuss of Sam, he gets everything. Look at the book.”

“The book is Connie’s, it’s nothing to do with me,” said Charles distantly.

“You discovered everything though,” said Michael.

“And I worked bloody hard to discover it. It helped me through Gran’s bereavement. Have you ever been bereaved? I have, twice in the last seventeen months. And bringing up Sam is helping me through the second. And I am working hard at the moment to provide for my son. And don’t forget he doesn’t have a mother, so I am bringing him up on my own. People might be making a fuss of me and yes, I am having my path eased, but I want to bring up my son and I am going to make sure that I will. Tom Braithwaite and I have sorted through our differences and this is helping us both and will give Sam some more stability. So, don’t tell me what is right and wrong. Keep your opinions to yourself and let me alone. I don’t want to see you until you’ve learnt some compassion.”

John just grabbed him as he walked away, “Calm down. You’ve had your say, it’s Michael’s turn. Keep walking the pair of you.” He pushed Charles in front of him and turned to Michael. “What do you say to that?”

“I don’t know, it’s just difficult, I think I’m right. It's what we've always been taught.” Charles laughed shortly. They came to the cliff tops and he relaxed looking at the sea. “You should have joined the Navy,” observed John, “What with millions of Michaels? No thanks.” “Not everyone in the Navy is so dogmatic,” said John, “You are both suffering through being middle children in your family.”

“So are you,” said Michael. 

“You both have to make your own way in life. Charles has already found his niche.”

“Have I?”

“Look at you, working with the government. How did you manage that?”

“Because I talk and write to Anna in German.” 

“Do you talk and write to Anna?” he turned to Michael who shook his head. “Because Charles did one thing, it has led onto this. And he is good at it, or he would not be employed as he is.”

“Are you helping out with the Scouts this summer?” Charles addressed Michael who looked back and nodded, “I’ve been asked to help run the summer camps,” he said. 

“Brilliant,” said John, “That will take you away from the family and school this summer. Who comes to the summer camps?” 

“Children from Birmingham and Manchester and places like that. They are children who don’t have money to have holidays or they've lost a parent or something,” his voice trailed away and he looked ahead. John and Charles looked at each other and said nothing. 

“The path down to the beach is there,” said Charles, “shall we go down?” “Yes,” said John, “we can paddle or throw stones into the sea,” “or sit on the rocks or climb into caves, or make sandcastles,” listed Charles with a grin. He led the way down and they arrived at the beach. A group of children were playing on the beach. “The Dodds,” said Charles, “They are the step nieces and nephew of the Marlows. Rose is a fan of Mum’s books,” “Charles!” the boy waved and came over, “Is Felix here?” “No only Mike and our cousin, John, this is Chas, Dodds,” he introduced. “What are you doing?” “Rockpooling,” said Chas, “Do you want to come and see?” Charles nodded, glanced at John and they walked away. 

“Are you looking forward to the work in the summer?” John asked Michael strolling down to the sea.

“Yes,”

“I think that will do you a lot of good, might broaden your experience of people and be less critical of your brother. It’s not your fault, being brought up in Switzerland and only associating with similar people all the time. You didn’t like Dartmouth, did you?”

Michael shook his head, “I found it difficult, I didn’t like the work, I missed my family and I didn’t get on with a lot of the boys.” He stopped suddenly and then said, “Geoff is mixing with a lot of different people, staying at the Round House and going to the village school.” 

“He is luckier than you in that respect. Who is this coming back?” Fob came and stood in front of him, “Charles says you’re in the Navy”

“I am.”

“Do you know Peter?”

“Marlow, yes.”

“He’s the best.”

“Is he? Does he know that?”

Fob paused, “you’re laughing at me.”

“Am I?” Michael grinned, she looked at him, “You’re not in the Navy,”

“No,”

“You should be.”

“I’m still at school.”

“Are you going to join the Navy?”

“No, I’d rather work with the scouts or be a school teacher.” He looked surprised as he said this. John smiled. Charles came back glancing at his watch, “I’m sorry I’ve got to go back, do you know your way back? Ask Fob if you need directions,” “No need, I’ll show them,” Chas Dodds came up, “Methren says there are a lot of important people at Mariot Chase this weekend, are there?” “Yes, there’s Mr and Mrs Merrick, Patrick and I,” said Charles. “Ha ha,” said Chas. 

“If we want to come and speak to you again before we go, what shall we do?” John asked, Charles looked at them then reached in his pocket, he took out a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote their names on it and the date, “That’s a pass in, once you’re inside, it’ll either be Patrick, Mike knows him or me who’ll greet you. See you.” John nodded.

Chas Dodds said “Can I have one of those?” “No,” said Charles, “Enjoy yourselves, bye” John looked at the Dodds and said, “What can we do here then?” “Climb the cliffs, no-one lets us,” John got up and looked where he was pointing. “That shouldn’t be too difficult, come on, let’s see what we can do, Mike, suggestions please.”

“Hullo Michael, I didn’t know we had invited you?” Mr Merrick looked quizzically at him, Michael looked back, “Chas gave us a pass because John said he might want to talk to us again, oh sorry, this is our cousin, Commander John Bettany, this is Anthony Merrick.” “Apologies for gate-crashing, Mr Merrick. Michael, this is our second misdemeanour of the day. Is it possible to have a quick word before we hunt out Charles?” asked John. Anthony looked at him and at Michael, “The chapel is empty at the moment.” He showed them into the Chapel. “Wow,” said Michael looking around. 

“Impressive,” said John. 

“What misdemeanours have you been involved in?” Anthony asked them, “We helped the Dodds children climb the cliffs. Apparently, they are banned from climbing them. It was an interesting experience, Mike had to find anything that would help and devise a system to get them to the top.” 

Anthony raised his eyebrows, “Lateral thinking?” he said “Yes, and a more flexible approach to problem solving,” said John looking at Michael, “Not just doing the correct thing because that is what is expected.”

“Did they climb the cliffs safely?”

“They did, and were so happy, I have temporarily replaced Peter in Fob’s affections.” Anthony laughed.

“I would just like to ask, does Charles pull his weight?” Anthony stared, “Yes, of course, he works very hard, he is bright and sometimes take short cuts but he always produces very good work. Why?”

“Do you think that, what did you say Michael, Charles gets everything? That everyone makes a fuss of him?” Michael reddened.

Anthony paused, “that’s a hard question to answer, he certainly does not get everything, he has to work for what he gets. He doesn’t get the support from his parents that he should get.” Michael looked astounded. “But neither do you. I think your school and your uncle and aunt have done more for you than your parents. He has lost his wife, the mother of his child. How do you think he feels about that? Do people make a fuss of him? Yes, because he looks after other people, he is a caring young man.” 

“He’s the one who writes to Anna,” interposed John.

“At the Round House he got us all washing up and helping,” admitted Michael. 

“And how many of your older siblings keep in touch with you?” 

“Connie and Margot write; I've not seen or heard from Stephen or Len. Chas does write and sometimes comes down but that's because he's here anyway.” 

“He doesn't have to see you when he is down here,” said John. “He may have run off last year but it was with good intentions and he given so many people closure and peace of mind in what he did. He has worked hard at repairing his relationship with his father-in-law. He is trying to do the same with you. But are you meeting him halfway?” 

Michael shook his head. “I think I know what you are saying,” he said, “But it’s too soon to talk to him.” Anthony and John looked at one another. 

“Enjoy the Scout summer camps,” said John “and then talk to him, he will be at the Round House over the summer. I might drop in on this book launch next week, I think my parents are coming up, I’ll come up with them.” 

“From the sounds of it, it will be Maynards en masse and the rest of the family,” said Anthony, “I do hope they have got a big venue.” Michael laughed. “Let’s go and find Charles,” said John. 

“I suggest you try the kitchen, it’s down that corridor, if I can’t find him, I always go there.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Jem, Madge. Hallo Geoff. Welcome to London,” Betty smiled at Geoff who was looking at the house. “This is nice,” he said, “Can we go and see Sam now?”

“We've just arrived,” said Jem, “we can't just walk out of here and go to the Merricks.” 

Betty smiled, “You don't have to, Charles and Sam have moved into the flat here and Sam is with Billy through there.”

Geoff shot through the door.

“Really?” Madge stared, “I thought that was going to be September?” 

“Charles decided he couldn't cope any more in one room and asked if he could move in.”

“Is it furnished?”

Betty laughed, “He’s doing that in his own way. He is looking around London for second hand furniture. He has taken Franz, Miranda, Stephen, the Marlow twins and Patrick with him today. That’s why we have Sam.”

“Does he know where to go?”

“Yes, he’s got a good idea of what he wants and when he has been taking Sam for walks, he has investigated different areas of London. Miranda and Nicola have accompanied him. Miranda knows the second-hand market better than him, as her father deals in antiques and has helped him.”

“Good use of his time,” said Jem, “Who is paying for all this?”

“Tom Braithwaite, he wants to be involved and says he will pay for the furnishings. Did you know he gives Charles a monthly allowance for Sam?” Jem and Madge shook their heads, “Charles is being careful with the money though. He sometimes asks Reuben to negotiate with dealers as he can get a better price than Charles himself.”

Jem smiled as he went into the sitting room. He gasped, “How old is he now?” he asked, looking at Sam.

“Four months,” said Billy with a smile. Geoff was sitting beside him playing with him. “He looks more like six months, he is so alert,” said Jem. “He’s a good baby,” said Billy, smiling at him. Sam smiled back and turned to look at the newcomers. 

“We all thought the worse,” said Madge coming forward and picking him up, “We were all wrong, weren’t we?” Sam chuckled and pulled her hair. 

“Where do they live?” asked Geoff. Billy took him to the door and pointed down the corridor, “You see that door, that’s their back door. They have a front door that opens out into the garden and there is a garage for Chas’s car.”

“Can we go and look?”

“Not until Chas is back. We can’t go in while no-one is there.”

“I go in Plas Gwyn and there’s no-one there,” said Geoff and everyone turned to stare at him. “What do you mean?” asked Madge

“I want to see what is happening, there is a loose window into the cellars so we all go in there and walk round and see what they are doing. I then draw it and send it to Phil. I’ve told her which room I want and which one she should have.”

Jem grinned, “Geoff, don’t that again!”

“Why not? The twins do it with Plas Howell, that’s their secret hideout.”

Billy and Betty burst out laughing, Jem chuckled and Madge shook her head. Sam laughed.

Madge said, “We will talk about this later, Geoff.”

“Thank goodness you will be your father’s responsibility soon,” said Jem, “Only a couple more months and we can hand you over.”

Geoff grinned, “So can I go into Chas’s flat?”

“No.”

“You can take Sam out in the garden and play with him there,” said Betty, “We’ll put down a rug and you can take some building blocks out with you.” Geoff smiled and nodded and they went out together to set everything up, Madge following with Sam. Jem and Billy looked at each other and smiled.

“Looking forward to tomorrow?”

“Not really, but I suppose we have to go through this, it’s not as bad as the times we are remembering.”

Billy nodded, “Now Simon will be remembered for what he did and what he was.”

“And his name will live on in Sam.”

“That was a lovely gesture by Charles. And to meet Franz, that has pleased Betty. It’s rejuvenated her.” Jem nodded, “How will Franz cope? I barely knew him, or talked to him.”

“He’s enjoying life here. He has given talks to the History and German departments at University and has been asked to give a series of lectures on German Literature next year. He has also met with Rebecca and Johanna and Betty, it was quite an emotional meeting, apparently.” Jem nodded, “It brings closure to so many people,” 

“But it has also opened so many new opportunities for people.”

“I have been invited to my sons’ school to talk about it,” said Jem with a grin, “Dr Hammersley would like to ask Rebecca and Johanna as well, and he also wants Chas! Chas says he has already said no, but I think school are not going to accept that.” Billy laughed, “It will have to be no at the moment. I can write and explain why if you like.” “Yes, that might be a good idea.” They both looked up as the sound of voices through the walls. There was a knock at the door and Charles voice said, “May I come in?” he came in, “Hullo Uncle Jem, how are you?” 

“I’m very well, and you look well.”

“Thank you,” he looked round

“Sam is outside with Geoff and Madge and Betty,” said Billy amused. Charles grinned and went over to the window. Geoff was showing the blocks to Sam and playing with him, Madge and Betty were sitting chatting. “Good,” said Charles, “I’ll go and help move what we’ve bought.” The men got up, “we’ll come too.”

“The dining suite is coming later,” said Charles alarmed, “We’ve got smaller items coming now and pictures and ornaments. Franz is giving those to us.”

“Come on,” said his uncle. 

“Chas, come on, Franz is going to explain where things should go,” a voice cried and Lawrie popped her head out, “Hallo Sir James, nice to meet you again.”

“Coming,” said Charles turning to the door. Franz was standing by the door to the living room, he turned and saw Jem. His eyes filled with tears, “Dr Jem,” he said and moved forward. Charles slipped out of the way, the two men embraced. Lawrie looked at Charles who glanced behind and said, “Shall we bring everything in?” They turned out of the house and went towards the van. Nicola was seated in it, “I’ve really enjoyed today,” she was saying, “Good job it didn't rain. Wouldn't have been so much fun.” “Where’s Franz?” she asked as she saw Lawrie and Charles coming, “Meeting Jem again after twenty-seven years,” said Charles, “We’ll just take the things in ready for him to arrange.” 

“Good idea,” said Patrick. Lawrie was practising Franz’s facial expression. “There you go, that’s all you need to know,” said Charles with a smile. 

“Does that mean Geoff is here?” asked Nicola

“Yes, playing with Sam outside,” said Charles, “Pass me that chair, will you? Thanks.”

Miranda collected all the paintings together, “I like these,” she said, “He’s got a good eye.”

“I know, if you’re ever in Innsbruck, go and see his flat. It’s amazing, he has such brilliant stuff.”

“I will.”

“When you’ve finished talking can you help carry these chairs out?” asked Patrick, “Stephen can’t do everything on his own and the van has to go back.”

“Yes, can you thank your father for us, Miranda? You all are coming this evening, aren’t you? Most of my family will be there, I need some moral support.”

“Mike and Felix?”

“No, sisters galore, younger ones. David and Rix as well and I think John might be there. William, Danny and Verity are coming as well.”

“That’ll be nice for Nicola, she can talk Navy all night.”

“Some adult conversation. How wonderful!”

“Here’s a record player. What records have you bought?”

“Not, ‘Let’s Face the Music and Dance,’ this time so don’t think it.”

“That’s because you did and have come through to the other side,” said Lawrie, “I’ll find something more relevant to you now.”

Charles smiled at her, “Thank you Lawrie, you always say the nicest things.”

“Are you children coming in?” Franz stood at the door.

“Coming,” said Patrick, “Children!”

Charles carried in a chair and looked at the living room. “Wow,” he said putting it down. “You like it?” Franz asked, “Your dining suite can go in here, or in the kitchen, whichever you prefer.”

“Kitchen,” said Charles instantly. “The furniture for the bedrooms will be here shortly, we couldn’t lift it ourselves so it is being brought by the store.”

“We are definitely coming here,” said Lawrie looking at the room, “It’s got a nice feeling to it,”

“Which is what Franz has been working towards,” said Charles.

“Chas, Chas,” Geoff came running in, “Sam needs his nappy changing. This is a nice room. Who did it?”

“Franz,” Charles turned him round, “Franz this is my younger brother, Geoff.”

“How do you do?” Geoff looked at him and then went forward and took his hand, “Can you show me what you did to make this room look like this?” Franz took him to a chair and sat down, putting him on his knee. He began to explain what he did. Lawrie went forward to listen as well. “That chair will probably need cleaning,” said Miranda looking at them. 

“Everything will need cleaning,” said Charles, “That’s my job over the next couple of days.” He watched Geoff, “Strange little boy, isn’t he?” He heard Sam crying and turned and left. Patrick grinned.

Stephen looked after him and said, “He’s another one. Who would have thought he would have taken on so much responsibility willingly? It’s been the making of him.”

Billy nodded, “He has matured in the last year.”

Jem smiled, “I’m sure he can still be a pest if he wants to be.”

Patrick and Nicola laughed. Lawrie looked out, “the dining suite and bedroom furniture are arriving, shall we go and help?”

Franz looked up and said to Geoff, “Let’s go and design your brother’s bedroom. He will be busy with Sam, yes?” Geoff nodded “and Sam’s room?”

“Yes.”

“This is fun, can you come and do the same at Plas Gwyn for us? I’ve got some ideas. I sent them to Phil. She might bring them to show you. She will be here soon, she’s my twin,” he went out chatting and Franz turned and smiled at Jem and Billy. Lawrie looked round, “He’s helped me with some stage ideas, I am so pleased to have met him”

“He is very talented,” said Billy.


	32. Chapter 32

“Sam,” Felicity picked him up and cuddled him, “He’s so like you, Chas.”

“Much bigger though,” said Jack, “He’s grown, he’s four months old?” 

“Yes,” said Lawrie who was watching. “You’re like Felix,” she said to Felicity, “He’s my twin.” “You’ll see him tomorrow; he has grown as well you know. Do you like horses as well?”

“Who? Felix has grown?” 

“Yes, he’s as tall as Mike now.”

“Really? No, I'm not been on horses, I'd rather dance.”

Cecil, Erica and Phil came in, “Chas, is this Sam?” asked Cecil coming forward and smiling at him. He smiled back. “He’s not like you,” said Erica, “He smiles, you scowl!” Charles looked at her and started to scowl and then laughed, “yes, OK, so I do.”

Joey took Sam off Felicity. He went immediately for her hair. “He takes after every one of you,” she commented to her family.

“Do you still live with the Merrick’s,” asked Jack and Charles shook his head, “I’ve moved into my flat here. We’ve put everything together today. Would you like see it?”

“Yes, we would,” said the girls, “We’ve brought toys and books for Sam.”

“I also found some clothes Geoff has grown out of if you would like them,” said Joey and Charles stared, “Yes thank you, they will be very useful.” 

“Do you want to leave Sam? Give him to Auntie Nell?” Charles smiled at Miss Wilson who had come in with the Maynards and was talking to Betty and Madge.

“I’d rather keep him,” said Joey cuddling him. Sam grabbed her hair again, “On second thoughts,” said Joey and handed him over. Charles escorted them to his flat. 

“This is lovely,” said Erica, “Who arranged it?”

“Franz with Geoff’s help in the bedrooms,” said Charles.

“Geoff?”

“Yes,”

“He breaks into Plas Gwyn and looks around,” said Felicity with a giggle, “He has made plans for it.”

“Respect!” Chas looked at Geoff and gave him a fist pump.

“Chas! He breaks into a house,” protested Jack

“Oh, yes. I am very disappointed in you, young Geoffrey, as an uncle you have responsibilities to your nephew, but talking as a brother, Respect!” His siblings all laughed and Erica looked round, “This is a lovely flat, where did you get the furniture?”

“Second-hand shops around London, when I take Sam for his walks, I look for them.”

“How far do you walk?”

“I take the car to an area, park it and then take him for a walk. I see new parts of London.”

So, nothing here is new?”

“No, and I asked Reuben West, Miranda’s father, he works in antiques to buy them for me, he gets a better deal than I could. Franz gifted the pictures and ornaments. Tom Braithwaite bought all the furniture, he asked if he could.” Joey and Jack looked at each other and nodded. Charles looked around with a smile, “It’s better than I thought it could be, I think Sam will be happy here.” “I think so, too,” said Joey, “As the Italians say, you are eating white bread now.” Charles looked at her quizzically and Erica and Felicity giggled. “Do I care?” he mouthed at them and raised his eyebrows. They laughed out loud. Jem came in, “Is he being a pest again?” he asked resignedly. 

“Yes,” said Jack, “I don’t think he’ll ever grow out of that.”

“I hope not,” said Cecil, “He wouldn’t be so much fun.”

“I'm glad you came, it means we can hide here,” said Charles to Miranda as they waited for the book launch to start sitting near the back.

“You don't want to be up there?” 

“No way, nor with my family, they don't know I'm here. They will, they're looking about. I can see your brothers arriving.”

“Good, I'll take Sam out then, save my seat.” He jumped up and pushed the pram out quickly. He saw Tom Braithwaite and handed the pram over, “enjoy yourself,” said Tom with a smile, “it’s a very good book. Your sister writes well.”

“Is this Sam?” a voice asked and a woman rushed over, “Hullo Auntie Mollie, Uncle Dick,” said Charles submitting to be hugged. “Charles, he's lovely,” said Mollie, “This is Tom Braithwaite, Sam's Grandfather, Can I introduce Mr and Mrs Bettany, my Uncle and Aunt, John's parents.” “John?” “He's in there,” said Charles. “Is he? I'll see you both later,” and Mollie rushed off. Charles smiled at his uncle and said goodbye to Mr Braithwaite before slipping into his seat. 

“Let’s sit back and enjoy this.”

“Is Billy going to appear?”

“No, Connie, Betty, Nell and Jem. The publisher press officer is compering. Rebecca and Johanna and Franz are taking part as well.”

“Do you feel sad that your part is ending?”

“No, life is moving on too quickly for me, with Sam and University and I'm sure Billy will have something for me to do this summer.” 

“Correct,” said a voice, “Good morning Miss West. Can you move along one please?” Miranda and Charles looked at each other as they shifted up one seat.

“Have you put Sam on your passport yet?”

“No, not yet, why?”

“How would you like to visit Hamburg this summer?”

“Hamburg?” Charles was silent, “I thought I was going to the Round House?”

“The Beiersdorf chemical factory is based there. There is a two-month placement for a Chemistry undergraduate. Your results are very good, the university are keen for you to go. Your German has improved, the company have read your translation of ‘Simon Says’, and are keen to employ you.”

Charles looked at him, “What's the catch?” he asked suspiciously. Billy smiled.

“You'd have a month at the Round House, and your family will be settled by then,” pointed out Miranda. “It's a good way of earning money for Sam, and you are independent now, no-one to hold you back.” Charles smiled, “No-one to mourn my leaving?” he said, “Yes, I suppose so.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” applause started and Charles pulled his thoughts together and watched the book launch. Halfway through he whispered to Miranda, “Am I my normal colour or have I changed into a beetroot?”

“Didn't you know you were so brilliant?”

“Here come Rebecca and Johanna, they've brought the cloaks and the dolls.” “What?” “Rudi kept them, He gave them to me to bring back and give to them, this should have everyone in tears.”

“So cynical.”

“Excellent marketing.” Miranda was suddenly still seeing the Stars of David on the cloaks. Charles looked at her anxiously and putting out his hand took hers and squeezed it. She clung to him for a minute and they continued to hold hands while Rebecca and Johanna spoke.

Charles suddenly jumped and sat up straight. Miranda and Billy looked at him. “Geoff’s here,” he said quietly, “He'll let the cat out of the bag.” Miranda giggled; Billy looked at him. “Hopefully your parents will have told him to be quiet.” 

“Hopefully,” said Charles, “but will he take any notice.” He looked over to where his family were sitting and saw Geoff watching wide eyed. “He doesn’t understand why you’re not involved,” said Billy. “Let me just see if we can sort this out.” “Who’s sitting next to him?” asked Miranda, “I don’t know him,”   
“John Bettany, Rix’s brother, if we can catch his eye,” John was looking around and Charles gesticulated to him. “Got him,” he said. He pointed to Geoff and mimed putting a gag on him. John looked, grinned and nodded. “Done,” said Charles sinking back into his seat again. Miranda and Billy laughed at each other.

Franz had been introduced and was talking about the last night. “This is very emotive,” said Miranda wiping a tear away. 

“He’s a very clever man,” said Billy.

“He’s got a talent for words,” said Charles, “I feel choked. He’s going to talk about the next day as well.”

There was silence in the room as Franz talked. When he stopped, Charles started applauding. It was taken up by the room. Franz looked over and smiled at him. Miranda said, “Nothing going on is there?” Charles pinched her, “No.” Geoff had turned round and saw his brother. He smiled and Charles smiled back. He looked at the stage and then got up. “What’s he doing?” asked Miranda, “Coming here,” said Billy. “He’s growing up,” said Charles, relieved. “Can you move up one more Miranda?” She nodded and did so, Charles did as well, and Geoff took the seat between him and Billy. “Why aren’t you up there?” asked Geoff in a loud whisper. Billy said, “Shush,” “Because this is Connie's time. And Billy didn't want me to, you can ask him afterwards,” said Charles very quietly, “Just enjoy the show, Uncle Jem is talking now and then Auntie Nell.” Geoff nodded and watched.   
The launch was ending with questions which the panel could answer. “Are they going to ask about you?” asked Miranda

“No,” said Charles, “It’s a pity Liz missed this, she might have understood my part in all this a bit more and shared it with me, instead of resenting it.” Miranda and Billy looked at each other but said nothing. 

Geoff said, “She’s in heaven and can see it all now. She’s always looking down on Sam.” 

Charles smiled and hugged him, “She is, you’re right. I hope she’s pleased with the way we are bringing him up.” 

“She is,” said Geoff, confidently.

The presentation ended and the audience flocked to where the books were being distributed. “I’m going now,” said Charles, “When does the reception start?”

“1.00pm. You will be there?”

“Yes, of course, I’ve got to rescue Sam and make sure that Tom knows where to bring Mike and Felix. Actually, if I could get them as well, then we could all go together.”

Mr Braithwaite was waiting outside, Sam was asleep. Felix grinned, “He was mentioned, Sir,” he said, “Betty said that he was named after Simon.”

“If you want to follow us, we can drive back to the house and flat.”

“Chas, Mama says we can come with you and Miranda,” Geoff and Phil came across. Charles looked at them and then at Mike, “Could you take Sam please? there will be more room with you than with us.”

Mike nodded, “No problem,” he said, “Shall I take him, Sir?”

Tom Braithwaite eyed Charles with amusement, “Let’s get him to the car first,” he said, “and then wait for your brother to direct us to his home.”


	33. Chapter 33

Felix looked around, “This is fabulous,” he said. Charles smiled, “The furniture came from shops around London, Franz provided the pictures and ornaments and he and Geoff arranged it all.”

“Geoff?” 

“I did Sam’s room and Charles’s bedroom.”

“Thank you, Sir,”

“Why?” asked Michael, staring.

“I paid for the furniture,” said Mr Braithwaite. “It’s nice,” said Felix. “What’s in that box?”

“Toys for Sam from Switzerland. Shall we unpack it Chas?”

“Good idea, just empty it out and then I can see what you’ve got, then I’ll prop the door open and when you’ve put everything away come through.”

“Sam’s still asleep,”

“Yes, leave him in his crib,”

“He’ll be out of that soon.”

There was a banging on the outside door, Felix opened it to find his sisters and Stephen.  
“Chas, Mike, Felix while we remember, here are photos of your room, would you like anything bringing back for you? Stephen’s got his.”

Stephen looked at Charles and shook his head. Charles looked at the photos. “Goodness, how scary, how much stuff we have and I’d forgotten about.” He studied them and then looked at Stephen, “What are you keeping?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing I want.”

“What about all these prizes from school?”

“When I went back, I didn’t care anymore.”

Charles looked at his brother, “Please don’t be depressed,” he said, “I can’t cope with another one. Get some help asap.”

Mr Braithwaite was watching, “I agree,” he said, “We both have watched someone suffer with depression. Don’t put that on your younger brother as well.”

“Chas, can we put these here?”

“What? Where? Yes, that’s fine.” He went to the connecting door and opened it, “anyone who wants to go through, there’s refreshments through there. I’m just going to make a couple of bottles for Sam when he wakes up.” Stephen walked into the kitchen, “This is nice,” he said, “It’s big.” Charles smiled, “I keep an open-kitchen policy,” he said, “I’m always in them.”

“Agreed,” Anthony Merrick came in from the other side, “It is nice though. Did you enjoy the launch?”  
“Yes, I'm pleased that so many people have been involved and it's turned out so positively for so many of them. I hope it sells well for Connie's sake.”

“Billy told me what you said about Liz. Did she resent it?” Stephen stopped and nodded his head and Charles thought, “I think so, I think that she felt that I was moving away from her. Perhaps she felt surplus to requirements. Perhaps that was my fault.” He looked sad.

Stephen looked at him, “She didn't want to share your life, she felt an outsider. It wasn't entirely your fault.”

“Some of it was though, and she did share, until I went away.”

“There were misunderstandings on both sides,” said Mr Braithwaite, “as there are in any situation."

“Don't beat yourself up about it, though, said Anthony, “She left you a wonderful gift and you are repaying her a hundred times over.”

Charles smiled, “Geoff told me she is watching us from heaven, and she knows I am doing a good job.” 

“What more do you want?” asked Anthony. 

There was an influx of people into the kitchen.

“This is lovely,” Lawrie looked around, “Miranda, Nick, I think this is going to be our new headquarters. How did the launch go?”

“Very well, Franz had everyone in tears.”

“You as well?”

“I choked up; Miranda cried though.”

“Chas, come and see,” Geoff shouted. Charles sighed, “Sam will wake in a minute, he can’t sleep through Geoff’s bellowing. Shall we go and look?” They went into the nursery, “This is smaller than the kitchen,” said Tom

“Yes, they wanted them the other way round, but I insisted that the kitchen be bigger, after all we spend more time in there. Geoff arranged this.” He looked around, “I like it,” he said, “It’s good.”

“It’s a boy's room,” said Erica frowning

“Sam is a boy,” said Geoff.

“She wants it pink and flowery,” said Cecil, “I’m a girl and I like it,”

“So do I,” said Phil, “It’s not fussy.”

“I think that is a majority decision,” said Charles. Sam woke up suddenly and stared at the ceiling.  
“Nappy time and feeding time, any of you girls want to do the honours? And before you say anything, Mike has changed his nappy, I change his nappy and Monty has even changed his nappy. Mike, Felix and Geoff have fed him so yes, we boys are capable as well.”

Erica grinned, “If you show me, I’ll change the nappy. Stop being so touchy.”

“And I’ll feed him,” said Cecil. “He’s not changed, has he?”

“Finding that difficult Cecy?” asked Felicity later

“No, simple. Did you Erica?”

“Not at all. Trust a boy to make a big deal about something so easy.”

“Yes, they want adulation for something women do all the time.”

“It's not as if he is only one, Mr Braithwaite brought up Elizabeth by himself.”

Charles smiled at them, “Do you youngsters want to go to the party? It's through there,”

“Do we? Or shall we just carry on baiting him?” asked Cecil sitting Sam upon her knee. He smiled at everyone. “How have you got such a happy baby?” asked Felicity, “It doesn't make sense.”

They heard a chuckle and turned to see Nell Wilson. “Can I take him? He is a lovely baby, Charles, congratulations.” His sisters pulled faces at him and giggled.

Charles looked at them and pointed, “through there,” he ordered.  
“Sir!” they saluted and left the kitchen. Nell looked round, “It's nice,” she said. Charles nodded, “it's a thank you gift.” he said simply. Nell nodded, “What are you doing next?”

“Working in Hamburg this Summer, at Beiersdorf? or somewhere,”

Nell laughed, “Nivea,” She said, “cosmetics, toiletries,” Charles looked disgusted, “Cosmetics? Toiletries? Why am I going there?”

“Who's sending you?”

“Billy.”

“You'll have to ask him. Finished in here, shall we join the party?”

“Connie, it's fabulous. Well done. Are you writing anything else?” Connie smiled at both Steve and Chas. “Did I come over alright?”

“Of course, and the reviews are all positive. You know why Franz made me work so hard at my translating?”

“So that he would complement your beautiful writing, you didn't want that spoiling,” said Franz himself.

“Thank you,” Connie was overcome. Roger grinned at Charles and hugged her.

“Franz, your speech, Miranda was in tears and I choked up,” said Charles.

“Miranda?”

Charles pointed her out, he looked, “Jewish?” Charles nodded, Franz looked at her and then went to speak to her.

John came over to where Charles, Stephen and Billy were talking, “Well done,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Charles, “Sir William this is my cousin, Commander John Bettany, John this is Sir William Whitmour.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir, I believe you know one of my colleagues, Richard Callum.”

“Indeed, I do. Charles, you should meet Dick one day, he is a very interesting character, a scientist as well”

“He’s based in Plymouth at the moment.”

“Maybe on your return,” said Billy looking at Charles

“Return?”

“Yes, Charles is working in Hamburg this summer, he will be back in September. He can go on holiday Stephen while he is over there.” Stephen and Charles smiled at each other. “The Rhine?” asked Stephen, “No, the East Frisian Islands. You can borrow my copy of ‘The Riddle of the Sands’. I’ll bring the camping gear.”

John looked at Charles, “When did you read ‘The Riddle of the Sands’?” 

“Betty gave it to Simon. He carried it with him. I wanted to see why.”

“Umm, and what about Sam?”

“He’s coming with me,” said Charles.

Michael who was standing nearby stared. John looked at him, “What is the matter?” he asked

“I don’t understand, why is Chas working this summer?”

“Because I need him to,” said Billy.

“But it’s his summer holiday,”

“You’re working this summer,” said Charles, “Felix is, why shouldn’t I?”

“Yes, but I’m not being ordered to work, nor is Felix. And I don’t have a tiny baby.”

“Tiny?” Charles turned to look at Sam sitting on Rebecca's knee. 

John looked at him, “Mike, I work in the Armed Services; I have to obey orders and go where I am sent. Stephen works for the Diplomatic Service; he has to obey orders and has been sent to Berlin. Did you have any choice in that?” Stephen shook his head. “Charles works for the Intelligence Services, I don’t think there is too much secrecy about that. He also has to obey orders and go where he is sent. Do you understand?” Michael nodded.

Charles looked at Michael, “I’ll see you in September, you can tell me all about the scout camps then.”

Michael grinned, “Enjoy Hamburg.”

“Hamburg?” Nicola came up, “Who’s going there?”

“I am, for two months,” said Charles 

“Are you going by ferry?”

“Is there one?”

“Yes, from Harwich.”

“That’ll be fun, I can pretend I’m in the Navy. Perhaps I’ll borrow John’s uniform.”

“It would drown you,” said Nicola with a laugh.

“Borrow John’s uniform, why?” asked Mollie, “Chas, this is wonderful, I’m so pleased you uncovered all this. How did you get onto it?”

“Billy here, told me that one of my uncle’s worked for the secret service during the war.” He paused, “I don’t have to go out to India do I and check what you and Uncle Dick were doing there?”

“Send John and Mike,” said Nicola, “Let them have the limelight.”

“What my parents did in India while I was in Austria, interesting topic," said John

“Sounds like a school essay,” said Mike.

“Why are you borrowing John's uniform?”

“When I go to Hamburg next week. If I go on the ferry from Harwich, I can pretend I’m in the Navy.”  
John smiled and shook his head.

“You're going to Hamburg?” Joey looked at him

“Yes, I'm being sent to work in a cosmetics factory for the summer!” Charles’s tone said it all and everyone burst out laughing. 

“Why?”

“There's a place for a Chemistry student for summer work and it was thought that Charles would be the student who would make best use the opportunities, he speaks German fluently which will help him.” said Billy.

“Sorry, Nick,” said Charles, “but cosmetics!”

“Why are you telling him this then, not the university?” asked Cecil

“Because I am attached to the University,” said Billy “and take an interest in his studies.”

“I thought you'd be around to help in the move,” said Joey to Charles

“Help in the move? No way, I've my own home now and am a parent. I'm too busy,” He smiled at his mother, “I’ll come and bake for Anna's farewell party. When are you having that?”

“What do you mean Anna's farewell party? She's coming with us.”

“To start with, she's then going back to Austria. She told me in her last letter.”

“Where are the lemon biscuits then?” asked Patrick sitting up, “they are the postscript to every letter.”

“In the kitchen, cupboard near the window.” 

Patrick and Michael both turned to go and get them. “I was hoping to keep these,” mourned Charles.

“No chance,” Nicola told him.

“Charles, are you sure?” Jack asked him.

“Yes, I do understand German,” he replied.

“Can I read the letter?” 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because.” he thought, “I’ll let Auntie Nell read it though.”

“Thank you, you are so kind.”

“I am,” Charles was watching Miranda and Franz. They were talking to Johanna and Johanna was reaching into her bag. He looked warningly at Nicola and she followed his gaze. Johanna was getting out one of the cloaks. Nicola went over and he relaxed. 

“I'll go and get it,” he said, helping himself to a lemon biscuit as he passed Mike. He returned and handed it over, Nell opened and read it. “he's right,” she said, “She says she wants to retire and go back to Briesau. She's bought herself a Chalet there. Rosli is not going with you at all.” She laughed and putting the letter back in the envelope, handed it to Charles, who took it absently, watching Miranda, Nicola, Johanna and Franz. Rebecca was getting interested in the conversation and he saw Betty go over and take Sam. Rebecca smiled at her as she handed him over and then turned to listen.

“Charles,” his father sounded annoyed. 

“Sorry, you were saying?”

“When is she leaving us?”

“I don't know. You'll have to ask her. But I'm not back till September, hopefully not before then.”

“It'll be strange without Anna,” said Felicity, “She's always been there.”

“Who will cook then?” asked Cecil.

“Not mum,” said Felix with a grin. “Yes, have the party at the beginning of September before we go back to school. I can come as well then.”

“Will any of my sons be with me over the summer?” asked Joey pathetically.

“Not me, I'm working,” said Stephen 

“Not me, I'm working,” said Charles

“Not me, I'm working,” said Michael

“Not me, I'm working,” said Felix

“Yes,” said Geoff with a smile, “but I'll be playing with my friends as well.”

Jem laughed, “You'll not see Geoff.”

“He won't be able to break into Plas Gwyn anymore,” said Jack, “I suppose I'd better look for help, when I'm next in Armiford.”

“I've still got my girls,” said Joey.

“Not me,” said Felicity, “I've been invited to a lot of my friends’ homes over the summer.”

“I've also been invited away, and to stay with Adrienne in Paris,” said Erica.

"We'll take the younger ones for you, said Dick with a smile at Cecil, Claire and Phil who looked worried, “Give them a holiday while you are sorting out the house.”

Charles, Connie and Stephen looked amused. “You could always use Geoff and his friends,” suggested Jem, “They did a good job on our shed last summer.”

The younger children laughed and John grinned, “I remember that,” he said, “Mum and Dad, I'm meeting Rix do you want to come?”

Rebecca stood up, “We’re going to take Nicola, Miranda and Franz back to our flat, we’ll put the girls in taxis to send them home.”

Betty nodded, Charles stepped forward and took Sam. He said goodbye and turned back to the room. “What are you going to do? Go home with Patrick?” he asked Lawrie quietly

“I was going to stay here with you but too many children.”

“It’s quite funny,” said Charles laughing. “My sisters are putting mum in her place.”

“I think you all are, but nicely.”

Mr Braithwaite stepped forward and took Sam, “Since I’m not going to see him over the summer can I have him?”

“Of course, and from September, we’ll continue the weekend visits. I’m going to stay at least one week with Danny before term starts so we will see you then.” Tom Braithwaite nodded. “Maynard and Maynard Minor, can you get yourselves ready,” He smiled at Stephen and Charles, “Not you two.”  
“Sounds funny, those names belonging to others,” said Stephen. Mr Braithwaite turned to Billy, “Sir Jem and Rebecca are coming to talk to our boys at the weekend about this, we were hoping that Charles could come and tell them about his part in this. I gather you do not want his name getting out, but everyone in school is already aware of him and what he has done.” “No,” said Charles, “Mike would kill me, and I can’t talk in front of people.”

“Good time for you to learn,” said Jem.

“You could oversee what he says,” said Mr Braithwaite, and everyone laughed.

“He’d just change it anyway,” said Patrick with a grin, “He’d probably say it in German as well just for the fun of it.”

Charles looked at Sam, “Have you heard what they are saying about me? It's shocking isn’t it? It’s not all true, the German bit’s a good idea though,” Sam put his head on his grandfather’s shoulder and just looked at Charles. Felicity burst out laughing, “He’s saying, yeah, whatever,” she chortled. “Even my son is ganging up against me,” said Charles pulling a face. Sam smiled and laughed. Billy nodded, “If he says what we agree to,” he said, “I’ll make sure of that,” said Jem. “Put Mike on the stage as a bouncer?” suggested Lawrie. “That’s a good idea,” said Patrick. “I’m going home,” announced Charles taking Sam back, “goodbye everyone, and I’m not opening my door to any callers.” And he walked into his flat. “Charles, I need your passport,” said Billy, “and Sam’s birth certificate.” “Apart from Sir William, I am not talking to anyone,” he announced as he went into the flat. “Oh god, whose are all these coats?” 

“Ours,” said Cecil, “I’ll come and get them because we're going now aren’t we?”

“Yes,” said Jack, “If you want anything to eat tonight.”

Charles appeared with his documents, “See you in September, then, in Howells,” he said to his family,  
“We'll see you at school on Saturday,” said Jem, Charles nodded, “Are you giving the same speech as today?"

“Yes, perhaps with a bit more detail.” Charles nodded, “Couldn’t Franz come? He’s a brilliant speaker and he would complement Rebecca.” Mr Braithwaite waited and Billy and Jem looked at each other. “I’ll ask him,” said Jem, Billy nodded, “I think that would be a good idea. Now, when you’ve put Sam to bed, we can discuss what you are going to say.”


	34. Chapter 34

Charles stood upon the dais and took a deep breath, the boys waited.

“I've been asked to open this presentation, explaining my role in the discovery of this story. I have to say now, as the Prefects are present, that you should not follow my example and any felonies described should be totally ignored.” The Russell twins laughed and Jem looked expressively at Betty.

“I was told that my uncle had worked for the government before the war when I was asked to do some translating for a friend, who happens to be an M.P.” A hand went up? Charles nodded, “How have you got a friend who’s a MP?”

“His next-door neighbour’s daughter is on my course at University. She boards with him in London. I did as well until I needed more space.”

“Why did you need more space?” Charles pointed at Sam sitting in his grandfather’s lap. Sam smiled back. 

“So where do you live now?”

“With Sir William and Lady Elizabeth Whitmour,” 

“He’s got a fab flat,” said Felix.

“Back to the speech,” said Dr Hammersley

“Oh yes, well, having heard that, I was interested. When my youngest brother had to do some drawings for his cousins, we used their father’s study. I had overheard a name being mentioned the day before and searched around until I found some evidence for the existence of Simon Montague, the man we are here to talk about today. 

I was then sent to Berlin to be with my brother, but, as I was left to find my own way there, decided to visit my home first to see if my mother could remember him. She vaguely did and told me where his office was in the old san. I then went to Austria and visited the San buildings. I persuaded a nurse to show me round and found his room, full of junk. I managed to open a window and then, later, broke back in through the window. Searching through the junk, I found Simon’s diaries wrapped up in sheets and placed in a box in the bottom of a cupboard. There were also patient details in there and accounts and laundry lists. I left most of it there for someone else to clean up.

I went back to where I was staying and started to read the diaries. They read easily but they were encrypted. Once I had cracked the code, I realised I had to go up to Berlin. So I did, by train. This was difficult because German is split in two and I had to stay in the West. I stayed in Berlin, not with Maynie, if you remember him although he was living there, but in a squat. Much more fun! I also realised that I would be better for having a car. One of my fellow squatters told me that an American soldier had bought one but couldn’t use it. I went to the base to see it and won it off him by playing cards.” The younger boys gasped the older ones laughed. “Do not do this, unless you know that your opponent is not as good as you and that you can beat him easily.” Everyone laughed at that, “The car is outside at the moment, anyone who touches it will die a lingering and painful death.” he took a sip of water.

“I got interested in the last journey Simon made, with the Kramer girls. I read what he had said, although we had not got his last diary. Maynie did some research in Berlin for me and we put together what we thought might have happened. I had to come back to England so went to the Wiener Library and did some research there. I then found out where Mrs Levy here and Mrs Hamer, her sister, lived and went and spoke to them. They gave me some vital information. I returned to Berlin, bullied Maynie into giving me a diplomatic pass for East Germany, and followed their route down to Austria, meeting members of the chain, Franz here is one of them, he saw Simon and the girls on their last night.” There was a silence in the hall broken by Sam yawning.

“If I can ask Lady Elizabeth to continue now, she coordinated all the helpers and passed on information from England out to Austria and Germany, Lady Elizabeth,” He stood back and let her come to the front. He then slipped down from the stage and went to where his son was, “Thank goodness that’s over,” He muttered. Mr Braithwaite smiled, “We should have known you were involved in Russell twins Black spot enterprise.”

“I wasn’t, I just let them know where they could find paper and a place for Geoff to draw.” Sam reached over and Charles took him. “Just wait for Franz’s speech, there won’t be a dry eye in the house,” he said. “Does the school want the German version as well? Franz corrected all my German so it is good.” Mr Braithwaite nodded.

Betty made way for Jem who talked about the San’s role and his memories of Simon. Franz then told the school of the two girls and Simon on their last night. He then went on to speak about his time at the San during the war and how he had saved the diaries. Rebecca followed him and told the boys of her experiences as a Jew in Germany, how the older four sisters had got out, and what had happened to them. She then looked at Charles, “Perhaps Charles can come and tell us about what happened to my sisters and Simon?” He looked up, “You found it all out, come on up.” He stood up and went to give Sam back to his grandfather but the baby cried. 

He shook his head and took him up onto the dais. Sam sat up and smiled at the audience. “Oh, bless, it’s Daddy,” said Kevin Russell, “So sweet,” said Kester. Charles just grinned, “Report afterwards for nappy changing duties,” he said, “And it won’t smell sweet, boys. What do you want to know? If you want to know what happened to the girls and Simon, it’s in the book, I don’t really want to talk about that when I’m holding Sam. However, after their deaths, Rudi was left alone with the bodies. He buried them, humanely and is still tending their graves. He suffered terribly. He drank to try and forget what he had witnessed.” Sam suddenly hugged his father and put his head on his shoulder. “Don’t strangle me,” said Charles, kissing his head and holding his hand. Dr Hammersley shared an amused glance with Mr Braithwaite. “Rudi lives in a beautiful place among the mountains, this has helped him. He kept their belongings hoping that their families would get them back. He gave them to me. Firstly, Simon’s knapsack, it contained the final diary, his mother’s ring which was left for Miss Wilson, from the Chalet School, and two books Lady Elizabeth had given him, Emma by Jane Austen and The Riddle of the Sands by Erskine Childers. Lady Elizabeth has now got those. 

The girls’ belongings I gave to Mrs Levy,” “I only brought one cloak,” she said opening it up, the yellow star showing up against the dark cloth. “They had to wear the star because they were Jewish,” explained Charles, “That signifies the hate that strangers can have for one another. Everyone up here signifies the love strangers can have for one another.” There was a pause and the boys applauded.

Jem smiled, “And you thought you couldn’t speak,” he said quietly. Franz smiled, “You are able to think quickly, that is an admirable quality.” Betty just kissed him. Charles smiled, “Thank you, now I need to cull your sons for nappy changing duties,” he told Jem. “Good luck with that,” “Not needed, Mike’s bringing them over. Where can I go to change him?”

Michael said, “There is a small meeting room at the back of the hall, Dr Hammersley said we can use that.”

“Thanks, is there a wash basin in it?” he handed Sam to Kevin, who wrinkled up his nose, “He smells,” he protested.

“I know, he won’t when you are finished.”

“Probably not, shall we just use the loos?”

“Will have to, this is going to be messy.”

They entered the gents, “Block the door,” said Charles, “We don’t want everyone in here.”

“Did you really play cards to win that car?” asked Kester

“I had to get the money somehow, and it is quite easy to win when everyone else is drinking.”

“What was it like staying in a squat?” asked Kevin, undoing the nappy gingerly. There was a bang at the door, “Chas, are you in here?”

“Felix,” Michael let him in.

“Fun, lots of young people, different nationalities, different backgrounds. Alcohol if needed, drugs if wanted, lots of noise, you can’t sleep much but you learn a lot about people.”

“More than at school?”

Charles looked at them all, “Look at you all, and me. We are all male, all privileged, I was going to say blinkered, but I don’t think we are, at least I hope not.”

“Too deep for us before lunch,” said Felix with a grin. “Here’s the nappy bag, Kevin. Kester use the wipes for that.”

“I am never going to have a baby,” said Kevin “if this is what you have to do.”

“You can feed him if you like,” said Charles.

“No, I’ll miss my lunch. You will be there, won’t you?”

“I’m invited to a private luncheon with Hammer.”

“Lucky you,” 

“I don’t mind, I can talk to Franz and Rebecca. Thank you, twins, do you want to put things away in the bag?” 

“Your speeches were good,” said Felix

“Your closing lines were brilliant,” said Michael. Charles came out of a cubicle to wash his hands and stared at his brother, “Thanks,” he said, “I thought of that when I asked Rudi for his permission to write and publish his part of the book.”

Kevin picked up Sam and handed him over, “Didn’t he want to be famous?” he asked

“No, he wanted to forget all about it. He wouldn’t speak to Steve or Connie, just me and wanted us to go immediately. Are you all finished? Shall I see if you can all come to lunch?”

“Yes, please,” said Kester, “After all, it is our father who was praised.”

“I’m reading the book,” said Kevin, “I’ve finished it,” Felix interposed, “And I’m impressed that my father did something so brilliant,” finished Kevin proudly.

“If Simon was gay why did he leave his ring to Auntie Nell?” asked Felix.

“She was a very close friend and she helped him all the way,” said Michael. “I think she was the closest friend he had.”

“He wanted her to have it,” said Charles abruptly, “I read what he said in the diary.”

“She’s very friendly with Auntie Hilda, isn’t she?” said Kevin innocently and they all laughed, “Yes she is, now behave yourselves for a minute while I see if I can get you in for lunch.”

“Your cousins have done their penance Mr Maynard?” asked Dr Hammersley, as they went back into the hall.

“Yes Sir, I was wondering as family are present for the lunch, whether my brothers and cousins could join us?”

Dr Hammersley looked at him and at four eager faces, “I think so, on this occasion, Maynard, can you go and ask in the kitchen if they can give us four extra portions.”

“I’ll help lay the table, Sir,” said Felix and the Russell twins looked at him, “There are people to do that,”

“There are indeed,” said Dr Hammersley, “The three of you, off you go and help.” Charles grinned and Sam squawked, “He’s hungry, Sir, if I can go in and feed him, thank you. He sat down next to Betty and got out a bottle. Sam grabbed it and started to drink. “Give me chance to get a bib on you,” sighed Charles. 

“How were the nappy changers?” she asked

“Good actually, they are now setting extra places at the table as they, and Michael and Felix are lunching with us.”

“That’s nice, Franz is thinking of moving to England.”

“Really? Why?”

“I’ve some really nice friends here, and have been offered work also, and I do like London, I have never been here before. Meeting Betty has given me a new family.”

“But your flat?”

“I can start again here, bring everything over.”

“How nice,” Charles smiled, “Such a nice conclusion to the whole saga,” Sam then regurgitated his last mouthful of feed over his father.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewell to the swiss Chalet School.

Madge stood up, the school quietened down, “I little thought that I would be standing here at the last Abendessen of the Swiss Chalet School,” she told them, “but I little thought, when I first established this school in the Tyrol, that it would last as long as it has. 

My thoughts turn back to the first years, at the Tiernsee, when we started, when my sister was a twelve-year-old imp,” and she smiled at Joey, “Now she is a grandmother,” said Madge smiling, a few old girls sat up and stared at each other. “We were a small family school then, and then Dr Jem came and established the Sanatorium and both the patients and the san thrived. We expanded, even more when St Scholastika’s closed and we united with them. The Anschluss and then the war intervened and we had to move, first to Guernsey, to Armiford, to St Briavels and then here. But throughout these moves, and the further away the school has moved from my small school, the ethos of the school has remained. Our old girls carry this with them into their adult lives and I would like to thank you all for coming back to say goodbye and I hope that we shall keep the Chalet School alive in our thoughts and deeds. Can we raise our glasses and toast the Chalet School.”

“The Chalet School.” Everyone stood up and drank the toast.

Madge continued, “Of course, with the school closing down, we are losing all our pupils, some will come with us to Glendower House, some will be staying on the Platz at the new International school and some will be going to other schools. We wish everyone well. The sixth formers also who are starting out on their new life.” There was a round of applause. “We are losing all our staff. Some are coming with us to Glendower House as that will be larger, some are staying on the Platz to join the new international school, others have got new jobs in other schools. Our heads are both retiring. Both Nell Wilson and Hilda Annersley have been with us since the Tyrol. In fact, if you have read, ‘Simon Says’ written by one of our old girls, Constance Maynard, you will know the part Nell Wilson played in the Tyrol in opposing the Nazis.” There was enthusiastic applause and cheering around the Speisaal. Nell smiled and looked at Jem who smiled back. “Both Nell and Hilda have stayed with us and been an integral part of the school since then. It is right that they should finish at the same time as the school. Ladies, the school have a presentation to make,” a small child appeared with two bouquets of flowers which she presented. Lucy Peters and Jean Morrison followed with gifts which they presented with curtsies. 

Nell stood up, “thank you girls. We have both spent our entire adult life at the Chalet School. It seems to be strange to know that we won’t be here again, our lives ruled by bells and by routines. We shan’t forget what the Chalet School means to us and to everyone here. We would also like to thank Lady Russell. If she hadn’t decided to start this school in Tiernsee, our lives would have been so different, maybe not as fulfilled. A toast please to Lady Russell.” The school stood and toasted her and then applauded and cheered. Someone started “For She’s a Jolly Good Fellow,” which everyone joined in.

Hilda stood up, “I don’t want to say any more,” she said, there was a break in her voice which reached every corner of the room, “We have asked Con Maynard to write a history of the school. If anyone would like to contribute photos or write down your memories, we have an address you can write to, or if you can do it before we leave tomorrow morning, there will be a box in Miss Dene’s office for you to put anything in. Good luck everyone and goodbye.” She sat down hastily and Nell put an arm around her. The girls were applauding madly and then went out of the Speisaal.

“Joey, a grandmother?” said Margia Stevens with a grin around her friends, “Anyone know anything about that?” The rest of the quintet who had all come shook their heads. 

“There’s Veta, she may know,” said Elsie and she grabbed her as she walked by. “Veta, do you know anything about Joey being a grandmother?”

Veta grinned, “Yes, she’s got a grandson, named Sam, who’s five months old now.”

“Whose is it? Len? She’s married,”

“No, Charles’s.”

“What? He’s still a kid at school.”

“No, he’s twenty and at University.”

“Have you seen him?”

“No, Raoul has, Chas brings Sam to stay with Mr Braithwaite for some weekends, Raoul and Mike and Felix’s housemaster at school. Elizabeth, Charles’s wife, was his daughter.”

“Was?”

“Yes, she died giving birth.”

There was a shocked silence, “Poor boy,” said Margia, “How is he coping?”

“Very well,” said Tom Gay who overheard, “I’ve met Sam, he is a lovely baby. William Jones, one of Charles’s closest friends, lodges with me and Chas brings Sam over sometimes. They help each other getting over the loss of Elizabeth. I met her as well. You’ll meet Will next year,” she added to Margia, “He tells me you are giving masterclasses at the RCM and he has been selected for them.”

“I look forward to that,” said Margia, “Have you any photos of the baby?”

“No, but here’s Jack Maynard.” Jack looked at them, “Have you any photos of Sam?” He smiled and reached into his jacket pocket. He opened an envelope and showed the photos inside.

“He’s like Chas,” commented Margia looking at the pair of them. “How is he coping?”

“Very well, but he is missing Elizabeth more than he realises.”

“I look forward to meeting him again next year,” said Margia, looking at the photographs.

“What a shiner!” said Cornelia, “How did he get that?”

“Fighting with Michael.”

“Yes, they didn’t get on, did they?” said Elisaveta, “Oh my goodness, is this Geoff? What a difference! Last time I saw him he was crying his eyes out at school. What is he doing now?”

“Living at Howells with Jem and Madge, terrorising the village and attending the school there. Doing very well. Phil will be joining him next year although they will be living at Plas Gwyn.”

“I’d like to see the boys, oh here’s Felix and Michael, Felix has grown. I’m coming up in the summer to see them.”

“You can come up but they won’t be there, they are all working this summer. Come at the beginning of September.”

“All working! What independent children you have raised. The girls will be doing that next summer probably.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GABO, Day 1 bread and biscuits Day 2 Cakes, strudels and biscuits Day 3 Lemon biscuits, scones and sandwiches

Madge came running down the steps of the Round House. The September sun lit up the front windows of the Round house and Charles sighed, “It’s nice to be back home,” he said, “we can stay here?”

“Of course. This boy is so large now.” Madge was holding Sam who was smiling at her. “He’s still a smiler then?”

“Yes, he's eating solids now so is growing more quickly. How are my family?”

“Felix is here, he came to see the twins, he's grown up a lot this summer.”

“And Mike?”

“He's been brilliant with the Scouts and the children. He has learnt a lot as well.” Charles nodded. He was getting packages out of the car. “Is that a high chair? asked Madge amused.

“Yep, brought it back from Hamburg. Do you like it? It's old.”

“Chas, do you buy anything new?”

“No, I like the old stuff. But I am going to Habitat when I get back to London, Miranda says they've got nice stuff.”

“How was work?” 

Charles pulled a face, “Cosmetics! Toiletries! It wasn't bad actually, seeing how Chemistry is used in it. And Sam and I walked round the docks every day. We are pretty good at recognising boats now. I might even beat Nick in a game of ‘Name that Destroyer’. Here's your gift pack anyway, I hope you like it, and I’ve got things for Uncle Jem and the boys. Do you think they will give me a hand?”

Felix came through the front door. Charles gasped, “Where is the small boy I remember?”

“Gone,” said his aunt. Felix had filled out in the summer. “Hi Chas, did you have a good summer? I've had a wonderful time,” he said, “I even rode one in a gymkhana, and didn’t come last. Ginty was at home, she does a lot of show jumping and helped me. You’ve not met her.”

“I haven’t. How’s Rowan?”

“She’s fine and the twins say hi. Did you know Nick and Pat are going to India for a year?” said Felix, “What do you need taking in?”

“Nick and Pat are what?”

“Going to India for a year. Pat wants to see it and Nick says she will go with him. he says then she can work with you next year at University. She says she has missed you and that you are the best partner she has had. Uncle Anthony and Auntie Pam says they will pay their flights, but they have to pay for themselves there.”

“No, I didn’t know, when are they going?”

“Two weeks’ time.”

Charles calculated, “I’m staying here this week, I’ve got a course to attend, and then I’m going to Danny’s, I can see them then.”

“Course?” both Madge and Felix looked at him.

“Anna is teaching me to bake, including lemon biscuits, that’s going to be private tuition, but anyone else can join in the rest.”

“I am,” said Felix, “If we are going to be without her, we might as well learn how to cook.”

Madge laughed, “Her farewell party is on Friday.”

“Yes, I know,” said Charles, “And I intended to bake everything for it, I suppose you can do it as well,” he said to Felix. “Sam can sit and watch.”

“And probably eat all the cake scrapings,” said Madge smiling, “Come in, have you got everything?”

“No, I'll come back later. I'm dying for a cup of tea.”

Joey looked out of the window of Plas Gwyn. She was happy at being back in this house. She remembered Robin, Daisy, Primula, Frieda, the McDonald Girls, Polly Heriot and the triplets as small girls, Stephen and Charles as babies. She remembered herself as a younger woman and felt tears prickling her eyes as she turned to the door, half hoping Rufus would come through. Then she smiled, there would be new memories to make. She could see some of her family sitting on the lawn chatting. Clare and Cecil were playing with Sam, who was trying to escape. Michael and Felix were talking with Chas. Erica and Felicity had gone into Armiford and Phil and Geoff were nowhere to be seen. She was pleased, and surprised, at how quickly her family had settled in. Margot, Connie and Roger were due on Friday, for Anna's party. The children were arranging the party, Chas had told her to leave it to them. She smiled and went back to her work.

Mike was finishing talking about the Scout camps, “I really would like to work more with kids like that,” he said.

“Why don't you?” asked Felix.

“How?” asked Michael.

“When you're at university, you might get into Voluntary work like that,” said Chas.

“Chas, can we take Sam down to the stream?” asked Cecil

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are eleven, Clare is eight, if anything happens you are too young to look after him and I am not going down with you as I've got to go back to my bread in a minute.”

“Is Anna a good teacher?”

“Yes, she is.”

“What I'd like to do,” continued Mike, “is run an outdoor activity centre.”

“What here?”

“Yes, why not?”

Felix looked at him, “How would you do that?”

Michael said, “I’d talk to the Scout leaders first and see what they thought. There’s canoeing, we could do pony trekking,” Felix looked up at that, “and walking and orienteering and things like that.”

“Where would you keep the ponies?” asked Charles.

“See if Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge would let me have some land and the shed at the Round House for stables.” Charles looked impressed, “That’s a brilliant idea,” he said, “It’s a pity it’s not near the sea, you could take people sailing.”

“Have two,” said Felix, “One near Trennels for sailing and water sports.” Charles grinned, “If you could find somewhere to house it.” 

Felix looked at his brothers, “Rowan's offered me a full-time job in two years’ time,” he said. 

“What?”

“She wants to expand the Stables and make a Riding Centre as well as the pony-breeding. She'll become independent of the farm, hire a couple of the fields, she needs someone to work with the horses and learn how to run the stables. She says she will train me and says as long as I can read and write, she'll look after the rest. I'd leave at the end of Upper Fifth.”

Charles and Michael looked at him. “Should I tell mum and dad?” asked Felix.

“No,” they both spoke together. 

“You've got two years of school yet, wait until nearer the time,” said Charles, “Things can change in two years. Look at me! Aren’t both these ideas similar? Michael perhaps you should talk to Rowan and see if you can work something out between you.”

Felix smiled. Charles checked his watch, “Back to the kitchen,” he said, “We’ve got biscuits to make and bread to finish.” He picked up Sam, “Are you coming in to watch or join in?” he asked the girls and they got up. “I like it here,” said Cecil, “It’s much more homely than Freudesheim.” 

“Do you two remember it?” Felix asked Charles and Mike

Mike shook his head, “I was a baby when we left.”

Charles frowned, “Some of it, but I’m happier in the Round House. I’m baking for Friday up there.” They entered the kitchen and Charles put Sam in his high chair and gave him a bottle. Sam grabbed it and started drinking. 

“Margot’s not met him yet has he?” said Michael as they washed their hands. Anna was ready. Cecil and Clare watched as their brothers all concentrated on their bread. Anna smiled, “Are you joining in with the biscuits?”

“Please, I’m coming tomorrow as well,” said Cecil, “What are you making then?”

“Sachertorte,” said Michael. 

“Ready for the party,” said Felix.

Charles was concentrating on his dough. He gave a bit to Sam to play with. Sam put it in his mouth. Charles took it off him and gave him a couple of spoons instead, which Sam banged on his chair and beamed. Anna spoke to Charles and he smiled at her. Cecil watched with surprise. “Do they talk to each other a lot?” she asked, Michael looked and nodded, “That’s how he got his job,” he said,   
“Because he can speak German.”

“Oh,” said Cecil, “The book is good isn’t it?”

“Yes, have you read it?”

“Mum says not the ending but I did anyway. It was sad.”

“Yes,”

The bread was put aside for its second rise and the pupils all got ready to make biscuits for afternoon tea. Jack came into the kitchen and smiled at them all working away. Cecil looked up, “Hi dad,” she said, “We’re making biscuits.”

“Not Sam,” he said picking him up.

“No, he’ll try to eat all the scrapings,” said Charles with a smile at his father.

“How are you finding cooking?” asked Jack.

“I’m used to it,” said Charles, “I’ve cooked for myself since leaving school.”

“It’s fun,” said Michael, “Chas, the bread?”

Charles turned and checked the bread, he looked at Anna who was helping Clare, “Two more minutes, and then take it out and tap the bottom,” advised Anna, showing Clare how to mix the biscuits.

“Have you found anyone to help yet?” asked Cecil.

“No, I think it is going to be all hands on deck for the moment,” said Jack, “We’re all having to help.” Charles and Felix looked at each other, “Well it will be just four of you shortly,” said Charles, “and the twins can have their main meal at school which will be easier for you all.”

“And you can have lunch at the hospital,” said Felix. 

“Maybe you can get some help in cleaning?” asked Charles, “Speak to Auntie Madge, she knows everyone.”

“Or Geoff,” said Cecil and they all laughed. Jack smiled and leaned against the dresser. He looked at his children. “Where are Erica and Felicity?”

“They went into Armiford, they know the times of the buses back, I made sure,” said Felix competently rolling out his biscuits, “They’ll be fine coming home on their own.” Jack looked at him. He looked back, “Well they didn’t have the opportunity to do anything on their own on the Platz. They are enjoying it now.”

“Hopefully at Glendower House, they will have that freedom that we have at school,” said Michael decorating his biscuits. “We will keep the recipes, won’t we?”

“Yes, I’ll type them up and put them in binders. We can have a set each,” said Charles, “I want to eat this bread now.”

“Tea’s in half an hour, wait till then,” said Cecil.

“I think you’re needed for something else,” said Jack and Charles looked at him and then at Sam. “I’m doing the laundry tomorrow morning,” he said, “That’s another job.”

“Have you got the recipe for the lemon biscuits?” asked Felix

“Hidden away, that will be kept as a family heirloom for Sam,” Charles smiled, “I’ll bring them down to school for you when I drop Sam off for his weekends with his Grandfather.”

“Sam at school? That will be fun. Can we play with him?”

“You’ll have to ask Mr Braithwaite but I think the answer will be yes.”

“What are we baking today?”

“Everything for tomorrow, bread, we have enough biscuits, the cakes need decorating, the strudels are to be made. And the fillings for the sandwiches. If you want to come up to the Round House tomorrow morning, we can make the sandwiches there and plate everything up ready. I’ve also got recipes from Nellie for scones so we can try those now or tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow morning, don’t show them to Anna,” said Erica briskly. “It’s our turn to make the bread, you boys did it last time.”

“We can all do it,” said Charles, “One loaf each, easy.” He lay back on the grass, Sam lay on his chest.   
“He’s growing so quickly,” said Felicity with a smile.

“Where is Mike?”

“Gone to see the Scout leader with Uncle Jem.”

“Where are Cecil and Clare?”

“Cecil’s found a friend and Clare has gone out with Phil. They’ve had enough of Geoff’s gang. I think they are playing in the village.”

“OK. Hope mum and dad know what’s going on.”

“Probably not, who’s that?”

A blonde woman was opening a side gate near Sam. Charles looked, “Mary-Lou,” he groaned, “Can we get away?”

“What and leave Sam with her?” asked Erica, “So that’s Mary-Lou.”

Mary-Lou swooped on Sam, “You must be a Maynard, Aunt Joey’s youngest, she has a round dozen now, how nice.”

Erica dissolved into giggles, Felicity, Felix and Charles exchanged glances. 

“And what is your name, you’ve got your father’s eyes,” Felix burst out laughing at this, Mary-Lou looked at him. “Your brother is being rude,” she said and sat down with them putting Sam on her knee. He looked at her and then at his father for reassurance. Charles smiled at him. “What’s his name?” she asked,

“Sam,” said Felicity 

“Samuel?”

“No, Sam,” said Felicity. Felix was sitting up looking at Sam. Charles was watching him as well, “I don’t think he’s too happy, Mary-Lou,” he said, “May I take him off you?”

“No, wait until Joey gets here, he needs to go to his mother.” She looked at the expression on everyone’s faces. Sam suddenly reached out for Charles. He leaned forward and took him, Sam put his arms round his neck and hugged him. Charles sniffed suspiciously, “Nappy change time, isn’t it? Come on, sunshine, that’s why you came to your daddy isn’t it? Not because you want to or you love me, but because you need your nappy changing. Luckily, I did all the washing this morning, so I can, otherwise I would have had to find something else to use wouldn’t we?” He walked away talking to Sam who looked at them over his father’s shoulder. Felix, Felicity and Erica smiled at Mary-Lou.

“Sam is Chas’s son,” said Felix

“His mother died giving birth to him,” said Erica

“Joey is a grandmother,” said Felicity, “Not too happy about it.”

“But we are,” said Felix, “And he has got his mother’s eyes, not his father’s. Now if you’ll excuse us, we are going to bake.”

They all got up and left her sitting on the grass.

The Round House kitchen was busy. Madge was helping cut the loaves, “I’m not that good at cutting bread,” said Charles, “It’s either too thick or too thin.”

“These scones are done,” said Erica taking them out of the oven, “They smell gorgeous.”

Jem looked in and grinned, “Should we have the party here?” he said, helping himself to a scone. “Uncle Jem! Dad!” the cry went up from everyone. Madge looked and grinned, “Put that down,” she said, “You can wait like everyone else.”

“Let me put these in,” said Charles, bringing over a tray of biscuits.

“Are they lemon biscuits?” asked Cecil.

“Yes, I don’t think they will be as good as Anna’s.”

“These scones look nearly as nice as Nellie’s,” said Felix. “Will you teach me?”

“Yes,” said Charles watching his biscuits carefully. 

“I think we should have it here,” said Cecil, “mum wants to have a house warming at the same time.”

“What? No way,” said Felix, angrily, “this is for Anna.”

Charles shook his head, “She never learns, does she?”

Jem glanced at Madge, “We'll say it will be here, we'll go and phone your mother, and ask her to bring Anna up for when, three o'clock?”

“Yes,” said Geoff, “We can show her round here. Has she been here before?”

“Yes, but not for a long time,” said Jem watching Charles take his biscuits out and eyeing them dubiously. “If you want those taste testing, I'm quite happy to oblige,” he said. 

“They're not ready yet and no thanks.”

Jem grinned and looked at Michael. He grinned back and made his way towards Charles who was concentrating on his biscuits. Jem moved up as well and Mike suddenly lifted Charles out of the way while Jem helped himself. His siblings all laughed. “Gerroff me,” he said struggling to be free. Jem bit into the biscuit, “Is this Anna's recipe? It's really nice.” “Good,” Charles visibly relaxed, Mike let him go. “Anna will like them then?” “She will.” He smiled at his nephews and nieces, “Are you happy here?” he asked, “Yes,” said Erica, “We can go into town on our own on the bus.”

“No-one knows us and reports back to Mama on everything we do,” said Cecil.

Felicity looked sad, “You get on so well with the boys and they are so happy here, I feel we have missed out on something.”

“You had home and the parents,” said Charles, “We were sent away at seven, or six in Mike's case.”

“You're living here now not at home. Why not?”

Chas thought, “because this is more of a home to me,” he admitted.

“And me,” said Geoff

“And me,” said Kevin

“And me,” said Kester, “Chas, can we have a copy of these recipes as well?” Charles nodded.

“Geoff, that's because you have lived here for a year,” said Jem with a smile.

“I'll miss you both,” said Geoff concentrating on making his sandwich. Erica looked at Michael and smiled. 

“Do you have the telephone number for Rowan Marlow?” Jem asked Charles. 

He looked up, surprised, “For Trennels, I do, and probably Felix does as well,” he looked at his brother innocently. 

“Mike,” said Felix, “Can you move over to him?”

Mike went and stood beside Charles who grinned. “What?” said Cecil.

“Mike can beat Chas in a fight, so if Chas is being insufferable, we threaten him with Mike,” said Felix.

“This is something else we've missed out on,” said Felicity.

“You avoided a lot of the heartache and pain this year that we three have had to share,” suddenly said Charles authoritively, “You need to look forward, not back.” Everyone looked at him, surprised, and then his siblings looked at each other and then went back to what they were doing. Jem nodded, pleased.

“Food is ready, Cakes made, scones ready, biscuits in tins. Crockery and cutlery to be arranged nearer the time. Can you tidy and wash up while I make tea? Does everyone want a drink?” Charles filled the kettle. Jem helped himself to a cake behind Charles' back. Felix shook his head at him. 

“Why do you want Rowan's number?” he asked.

“Michael's vision for his future,” said Jem.

“Oh, the Outdoor Activities Centre. Would that work here?”

“Yes, I think it's a good idea, I'd have to discuss it with David though and the twins. How about you, Felix? What do you think about Mike's idea?”

Felicity and Erica sat down, “What idea?” Kevin and Kester looked up as well.

“I want to run an outdoor activities centre, canoeing, pony trekking, orienteering around here,” said Michael.

“Fab. Idea,” said Kester and Kevin nodded.

Felix looked at his Uncle and said, “Rowan's offered me a job in two years’ time, as a helper at her riding stables, she wants to expand it and make it a riding centre. Chas suggested that Mike talk to her because he could run watersports and sailing down there,”

“Peter would enjoy that more than serving in the Navy,” said Charles sitting down, next to Sam, with the teapot, “Did everybody feed Sam?” he asked, “He's covered in crumbs.” He was answered with smiles.

“Greedy boy,” he said, “here's your cuppa. Not too hot. Mike, first don't you need some experience and qualifications? Life-saving certificates etc.?”

“Yes, it's not something instant,” said Jem, “but he knows that, he needs to get the experience of working with young people as well.”

“Tom Gay,” said Charles.

“Good idea,” said Erica.

“Of course,” said Jem, “Anyone in touch with her?”

“Yes, Jones lodges with her. She'll probably help. If you're at Uni next year, you can help out with her.”  
“That's a good idea, I'll call her for you. Now Felix, you don't want to go to University or sixth form?”

Felix shook his head, “Rowan didn't and she's clever enough, I'd rather work.”

Jem nodded, “What do your parents say?”

“We advised him not to say anything yet,” said Michael.

“A lot can happen in two years,” said Chas taking a sleepy Sam and putting him in his pram.


	37. Chapter 37

“Sam, do you remember me? I’m you Auntie Connie and this is Uncle Roger and this is Auntie Margot. You don’t know her,” Connie smiled at Sam and picked him up and cuddled him. He looked at her and then looked at Margot and Roger. “He’s grown,” she said to his proud father. “He’s nearly seven months,” he said. “Hullo Margot, I haven’t seen you for a long time.”

“No,” she said looking at Sam and suddenly she smiled, “Congratulations, Chas, he’s lovely.”

“Thank you and congratulations Connie, I understand you are writing a history of the Chalet School.”

“A documentary one, yes,” she said, “in its entirety.”

“How’s mum taken it?” he asked quietly.

“She said congratulations and if I needed any help in putting the papers in order, she would help.”  
“Number them all,” said Charles with a grin, “Make sure you get the same number back that you gave out.” Connie smiled, “Roger said that, both of you are so cynical.” Charles looked at Roger who nodded, “I think we are both thinking the same thing,” he said. 

“Where’s Anna?” asked Margot looking around

“Geoff’s giving her a grand tour of the house,” said Charles. “You can put him down if you want to. I've got some toys here for him.”

“I’m sorry you’ve had such a torrid time in the past two years Chas,” said Margot suddenly, “How are you finding things now?” Charles looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, “Sometimes I’m OK, other times I’m not. I’m not looking forward to the end of this month but the Merricks insist that I stay with them for the last week.”

“Why?”

“My wedding anniversary.”

“I forgot, I’m sorry,” Margot looked at Sam, “You were married such a short time, at least you will have those happy memories.” Connie shook her head at her, “Felix still talks about that wedding reception, he said it was one of the nicest parties he has ever been to,” she said.

Charles looked up and smiled, “Let’s make this one for Anna one to remember,” he said, “We’ve all done the catering and Felix has found some Austrian records, I don’t know what they will be like, we should have some fun and dancing.”

“Schuhplattler?” asked Connie

“No, just ordinary dancing, or waltzes, they’re Austrian aren’t they and we can all do those. Best go and set out the food now, if Uncle Jem hasn’t eaten it all.”

“Wow,” Felix looked impressed when it was done, “It looks good doesn’t it?” Madge and Jem brought Joey and Jack in and looked at the array.

Joey stopped, “Did you make all these? You didn’t get any help?”

“I cut the bread for them,” said Madge, “but yes, they baked everything.”

Jack smiled, “I remember seeing those biscuits being made,” he said.

“Not the lemon ones though.”

“I knew Anna would have cooked something,” said Joey complacently, “Jack do you remember the sandwiches I made for our house-warming in the Oberland?” and she laughed.

“Chas made the lemon biscuits, I watched him this morning. Anna has given him the recipe. They are good as well,” said Jem, “Geoff and Phil made the sandwiches, everyone contributed to the fillings, I think they will be very good.” He turned and winked at the young Maynards in the room who cheered up and smiled back at him.

Charles came in carrying Sam who totally ignored him and was looking at the food with wide eyes. “It looks good,” he said, “I hope Anna likes it.”

Sam stretched out a hand towards the food. “No, you can have a bottle. you're too young for all that! Come on, babe, come and wash and then I’ll bring your high chair in,” he took Sam out and Sam began to cry. Charles just walked him away. 

Geoff escorted Anna into the room and she looked at the tea table. She smiled and the younger Maynards all looked relieved. Charles brought in Sam and his highchair. Sam saw the food and smiled also, he reached out his hands.

“You can wait for Anna first,” his father told him seating him in his high chair. “Where's your food? Here we are,” and gave him his bottle. Sam threw it on the floor and stared at the food. Jack and Jem both burst out laughing. Anna smiled. She helped herself to food. Jem followed, piling a plate high with goodies. He passed it to Jack who put it in front of Sam. “No way,” said Charles but Sam was already looking at it. Charles shook his head and grabbing a knife, cut everything into small pieces. Sam started to play with it. Charles picked up his bottle and put it next to him.

“This is really nice,” said Jack, “Well done, are you going to do this again?”

“Yes, we've got the recipes. Perhaps we should publish them,” said Felicity, “have a third writer in the family.” 

“That would be great, get Geoff to photograph everything,” said Felix.

Joey just smiled, “They are teasing you,” she told Anna.

“I don't think so,” said Madge, “Are these scones yours as well?”

Anna shook her head. “Who made the scones?” asked Madge. “I did,” Charles looked up from Sam, “they're Nellie's recipe.” 

“They are really nice,” said Madge.

“Didn't you get anything from Mrs Bertie?” asked Felix, “She'll be upset.”

“Don't know her,” said Charles, “I mean, I know who she is but I've never met her.”

“I think we'll have a housewarming at the end of September,” said Joey, “I know you will all be away at school but Chas could come back and bake for it,” she smiled at him.

Charles frowned, “I'm staying with the Merricks that week they've invited me.”

“But surely you could spare one day?” said Joey, “I thought the twenty-seventh.” 

Charles turned back to Sam and said “No.”

Felix was thinking. 

“But,” said Joey.

“Mum, be quiet,” said Michael watching Charles who shot him a thankful glance.

“Agreed,” said Felix looking at his father who looked enlightened.

“I think you should think of the housewarming at Christmas,” he said, “when everyone who wants to be here is here. Now, it's time for speeches. Joey, after you.”


	38. Chapter 38

Chas, are you going to open the dancing with Anna, as this is your idea?” asked Felicity, “Come on.”

Charles hesitated, looking at Sam who was still playing with the food on his tray. 

“I'll look after him,” said Jack smiling at his son. Charles just looked suspiciously at him, “You can have the second dance then,” he said. Jack nodded. Charles went over to Anna and once the music had started, took her onto the dancefloor. Michael followed with Margot and Connie and Roger danced. The younger children all danced together. 

“Thank you,” said Anna, “You will come and visit?”

“Of course, and I'll pass on the address to Steve and Len, they should come and see you as well.” 

Anna nodded, “Be kind to yourself, won't you? Leave the past where it is, don't bring it into the present so much.” He nodded, “It's only six months,” he said. “Promise me that in six months, on the anniversary you will finally let her go.” 

“On Sam's birthday? Yes, if not before then. I promise that.” He smiled at her, “Thank you for all the lemon biscuits! Here comes Dad for his dance.” 

He turned back to go to Sam but decided first to get a drink. He squeezed past the dancers and found the drinks. The tea was cold so he helped himself to lemonade. He turned and then laughed. Jem was with Sam and feeding him chocolate cake. Sam had chocolate on his hands, on his face, his clothes. he grinned and decided to make himself a cup of tea and leave someone else to clean him up. The door opened as the kettle boiled and he looked up to see David Russell enter.  
“I didn't expect to see you here!” was his greeting, “Cuppa?”

“Thanks, yes. What's going on?”

“Anna's leaving party.”

“Thanks, where’s Sam?”

“With your Dad, being treated to chocolate cake. He can clean him up later as well, I came out, as I’m sure its being done to get a reaction from me!”

David laughed, “How was Hamburg?

“Nice actually, we stayed with a family, Ben is four and Clare two so Sam had someone to play with. When I had to go away for a couple of nights, I knew he would be looked after. I picked up some parenting tips as well. I also saw Stephen, we went on holiday together. Yes, I enjoyed it.”

“And how is life generally?”

Charles shrugged, “It’s getting better. I’m going to miss Nick and Pat though, they’re off to India for a year. Wonder if Miranda is going with them. She’d like that.”

“No, she’s staying in London, with Lawrie and you. They didn’t want to leave you on your own, and don’t snap at me, they are your friends and do worry about you. Miranda is also exploring more of her Jewish heritage. She talks to Rebecca and Johanna quite frequently and is getting interested in the Holocaust.”

“Really? I saw she was upset at the book launch. Another ripple.”

“Indeed, have you finished your tea? Come and show me your chocolate coated son.” 

Chas grinned, finished his tea, picked up Sam’s and got some tissues out of his pocket and a bowl of water and led the way across to the dining room. Sam was sitting looking tearful. He looked at his father and put his hands out. Jem grinned at Charles who just ignored him and gave Sam his tea. “Bless him,” said David with a smile. Chas put the water down and started to clean his son. Sam looked at him, “I know, it was Uncle Jem wasn’t it? You’re not going to be sick, are you? If you are, then aim at him not me. Come on, let’s clean you up a bit, I’m not getting covered in chocolate as well.” Sam smiled as he was cleaned up. He reached for his father, dropping the tea. Chas caught the cup. “All those sports came in handy,” he said. “David, if you want any food, help yourself, we made it all. I’m going to put this one to bed, I think he has eaten enough today. And you can drink your tea before you sleep.” He shook his head at his uncle and left the room. David came with him, “I can manage, you know.”

“I know, I saw you six months ago. I’ll help you give him a bath. Aunt Joey is still a bit distant with him, isn’t she?”

“I won’t let her have him and she isn’t his mother, so yes, she’s a bit distant with him and a bit with the whole Elizabeth thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“She wanted me to come up and bake for her on my wedding anniversary.”

David looked at him and shook his head. Margot came running up the stairs, “Can I help, Chas?”

“You can sit and watch David if you like. That’s all I’m going to do. Help, a doctor and trainee doctor to watch me.”

“I’ve did paediatrics earlier in my course, I’m not going to concentrate on them. I’m going to go in for Ophthalmics.”

“Opwhatics?”

“Eye problems.”

“I should have worked that out for myself. Yes I can see that will be useful for you if you are going to practice abroad. Shall I undress him for you?”

“No, I’ll do that,” said Margot, doing so competently. “My goodness, he’s a healthy little baby.”

“So, I keep being told,” said Charles, checking on the temperature of the bathwater. “Come on Sam, bath time.”

Margot put him in the bath and held him upright. Sam looked at the water and splashed it. “Here’s your duck,” said Charles and David and Margot laughed. “What?” asked Charles, indignantly. “Calm down,” said David, “You can be very touchy.” “I just feel I get criticised and watched here,” said Charles, “That’s why I am staying here, rather than Plas Gwyn.”

“How is Mum with this?” asked Margot, “I know she’s got issues with Connie.”

“She’s got issues full-stop,” said Charles, “She’s still not too happy. Oh, we shut down Mary-Lou yesterday, so probably the kids will get told off about that.”

“How?”

“Ask the older twins or Eric, they’ll tell you, I missed the end. Dad is fine though, he and I get on well now, and Michael and I are getting on better. Mike and Felix still ask for advice from Uncle Jem though and not Dad.”

“He needs to spend more time with them,” said David. “Are either of them going in for medicine?”

Charles shook his head, “No, they’ve got their own plans, and Geoff won’t either, he wants do something with art or photography or interior decoration is the latest. He helped Franz design Sam’s nursery and my bedroom. And they did a good job. Maybe this one, after all that’s what Liz wanted to do.”

“Yes, she was keen,” said Margot making sure all the chocolate had been removed from Sam, “She could have continued with it.”

“That’s what I told her, the University told her, but her father didn’t. He wanted her to have the baby adopted, he didn’t think she could cope with Sam.”

“She carried him to full term though,” said Margot taking Sam out of the bath and putting him on his towel, wrapping him up. 

“I know and I’ve had plenty of support and help. I’ve a super flat, you must come and have a look at it and I’ve made a lot of new friends, older friends, but new ones in the last year. I’ve also been living with a family in Hamburg for the last two months and picked up a lot of advice and help.” He stopped suddenly and then said, “I think that was one of the reasons Billy sent me out, to help me with parenting,” he smiled, “So I am luckier than a lot of people you both meet in your work. Do me a favour Meg, speak to Mike about his plans and the Scout Camps he's been helping with, yes?”

“Not been fighting recently?” asked David taking Sam off his father and looking at him professionally. Charles tidied up, 

“No, John helped us and I think he's learnt a lot over the summer.” He looked at Margot, “The whole family are a lot happier and more relaxed here, I think leaving the Platz was a good idea.” 

She nodded, “It seems to have brought everyone together in a way, no more boys v girls.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Mike! You doing anything? Like to go for a drive with me? I've got my car.” Margot caught up with her younger brother. His face lit up, “thanks, Dad’s teaching me now. I missed a couple of months but he says that he will ask school if I can take lessons in town there and take my test at half-term.”

“Brilliant,” said Margot, “Do you like driving?”

“If I could get a car like Chas’s but that is unlikely.”

“Not at all, you may get lucky like he did. He does work for it though.”

Mike grinned, “You don’t know how he got it, do you?”

Margot said, “Tell me.”

“Playing cards. He told us at school not to do it unless you were sure you could beat your opponent. Mum and Dad gave him some money as well. Did you know that Dad is going to take us to Pretty Maids on the way back to school? Felix wants to see it, he’s heard about it from Sellars, the Merrick’s groom and Anthony Merrick as well.”

“No,” said Margot, “I know mother didn’t like it.”

“Well, she’s only one, what’s great is that Dad is taking us back to school,” and Michael beamed. Margot looked at him in surprise and realised the gulf between her school experience and those of her brothers.

“How was your summer then?” she asked, “What did you do?”

“Helped out at the Scout summer camps. We ran six of them, for children, aged 8 – 12 from the cities, mainly Birmingham and Coventry, although we had children from Leicester and Derby as well and Manchester. It was hard work; they were not used the countryside. Switzerland might as well be on the moon as far as they are concerned.”

“What was your role?”

“I helped with the outdoor events, football, rugby, cricket, football was the most popular, also canoeing, bike riding and hiking. It was great taking them for walks in the country and showing them how to read maps and blazing trails. I really enjoyed it.”

“It sounds like it. Here’s a pub. You look eighteen, shall we risk it?”

Michael paused and then smiled, “Why not? I can have lemonade.” Margot grinned, “Good, because I can’t drink either but it looks a nice pub and does lunches. Come on.”

Once seated, Margot said, “What were the children like?” Michael took a sip and said, “Some of them are the oldest of a family and have to look after their brothers and sisters because their parents are working. Home from home, I thought about Len then. Some don’t have a parent, like Sam, some look after their parents because they are ill.” Michael said, “Chas said last term at school that we were privileged going to our school and just mixing with the same people and I see what he means now. We are lucky. I think that I want to share our luck with other people.”

Margot nodded, “That’s why I want to be a Medical Missionary, to spread God’s word and share what I have learned with other people.”

Michael grinned, “I’m not bothered about the missionary bit, but what I would like to do is set up an Outdoor Activity Centre around here for commercial use, I have to say, but I could offer reduced rates for groups. I had a meeting with Uncle Jem and Adrian the Scout Leader, they are going to do a feasibility study for me.” He grinned, “I might as well use the right words. Uncle Jem might let me use bits of the Round House grounds for activities. Felix suggested that I do it in two places, down in Dorset as well, near where he is going to work.”

“Going to work, what do you mean?” Margot picked him up on that. He looked at her ruefully, “That’s Felix’s business, I can’t tell you that but Uncle Jem is looking into that for him as well.” Margot looked at him, “I think I need a drink after all,” she said, “Felix who I think as a small boy, not only does he tower over me, but he also knows what he is going to do with his life. I shall have to talk to him as well.”

“Well, you are a long way away,” said Michael, “and you have got your own life. You triplets were self-contained and didn’t need anyone else. Chas also said that there were lots of different families in our family and he was right. Again.” He smiled.

“True,” said Margot, “You’re not going to fight him again? Last time, Uncle Jem and Dad didn’t want to stop it in case they got hurt.” Michael grinned, “Yes we did go for each other. No, I’m not going to fight him again, he has had a horrible time, Elizabeth was ill but that was no excuse for the way she treated him.” Margot nodded.

Michael looked up, “He’s done a very good job so far, I looked at some of those children and they had nothing, their parents neglected them badly. I spoke to Adrian about it and he said some people can’t cope with being parents, I suppose that was Elizabeth and some people are born to it, he said sometimes if children are neglected themselves then they make the best parents. Anthony Merrick told me that neither Charles or I get the support we should do from our parents. I think that has made Chas more determined with Sam.” 

Margot looked at him with respect, “Well done, you’ve worked that out for yourself.” 

“John helped, I’ve written to thank him, and then helping with the children over the summer. Chas and I are just friends again that’s the best way to be.” Margot nodded, “I’m glad,” she said.

“Felix!”

“Margot?"

“Don’t sound so worried. Where are you going?”

“To the Round House to look at the stable block.”

“Why?”

“Mike might use it for his pony trekking scheme.”

“May I come?”

Felix shrugged and looked at his older sister, “what do you want?” he asked suspiciously as they crossed into the copse and began to climb upwards.

“I wanted a word,” Margot decided to be direct. “Mike was telling me about his plans for future life and mentioned that you had already got a job lined up. I just wanted to ask you what it was.”

“You won’t pass it on to Mum and Dad?”

“No, I promise.”

“Rowan Marlow has offered me a job in her pony breeding and riding centre when I leave school in two years' time.”

“What about sixth form?”

“What about it? She says as long as I can read and write she will train me up in the rest. Margot it will be heaven, I can live in Trennels to start with and help with the horses all day long. I am so looking forward to it. And if Mike wants to have a bit of his activity centre down there as well, we could do the pony trekking, and cliff climbing and sailing. Uncle Jem has spoken to Rowan and is going to talk to her about it.”

Margot was silent. “Why do you ask Uncle Jem all the time?” she asked. Felix looked at her surprised, “He’s here, he’s nearly always here for us, he knows the country. Dad is having to learn it all again. He is taking us to Pretty Maids so we can see it and school which is a start, but I’d rather talk to Uncle Jem, he’s wiser.”

Connie looked at her sister who was staring out of the window, looking miserable “What’s the matter?”

Margot looked up, “I just realised how little I know of my family, particularly the younger ones.”

“You’re not going to, are you? We’ve been away for five years now, we never knew the boys at all anyway, they were at school.”

“Michael’s delighted that Dad is taking them back to school, Felix would rather it was Uncle Jem.”

“Geoff would say that as well, he has lived with Jem and Madge for a year. I’m not sure if he is going to settle back here or not.”

“You mean he might want to go back?” Connie nodded and laughed, “That will be interesting to watch, particularly as they still haven’t got any help in the house. I think they may look to push Phil to Glendower House.”


	40. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read people's thoughts on Glendower House and tried to incorporate them into my version. However, it turned out to be more like DFB's Springdale

“Thank you, I hope you enjoyed the tour of Pretty Maids, if you would like to go through that door, that will lead to the gift and tea shop. The gardens are also open and the stables and outbuildings.” Felix’s eyes lit up, “stables?” Mike rolled his eyes, “that’s all that matters isn’t it?” Jack looked surprised, “Felix’s horse mad at the moment,” said Mike with a grin. “That’s all we hear about.” Jack smiled and turned round to look at the house as they left the main hallway “Do you miss it?” asked Felix and Jack nodded, “It was my childhood home, but I can’t come back.” 

“Sounds like ‘Rebecca’,” commented Michael. Jack shook his head, “You don’t know your Aunt Lydia? She still hasn’t got over the death of her son, Rolf. She never forgave me for having the triplets and Stephen.”

“What about us?” asked Felix looking at the gifts and then the tea shop. His eyes gleamed, “Sam would like this,” he said, “Can we have tea before we go out?”

Jack looked at his watch, “I’ve got to drop you off at school after this,” he said, “It’s three o’clock already.”

“Quick tea, and then the stables, we should be at school by fivish and you should be at home by eight,” said Felix.

“Quickly then.”

They sat down with their teas. Mike grinned at his father, “I can see the family resemblance with Sam now,” he said watching his brother. “Why does Aunt Lydia resent the triplets and Steve but not us?”

“She saw them as babies and small children, she never knew you.”

“Her loss,” said Felix. “I’ve finished, can we go to the stables?”

“Let me finish my tea first.”

When they arrived, Felix looked around the stable block, “I think Rowan should come, she could get some ideas about her new block,” he said, “She wanted to do architecture and I think she could get ideas from here. I’ll write and tell her.”

“Rowan, new block?” said his father

“Yes, she wants to expand her pony breeding and make a riding centre,” said Felix looking inside the stables, “she’s offered me a job when I leave school.” Jack looked at him and at Michael. “Did you know about this?” he asked. Michael nodded. “I’m leaving at the end of the Upper Fifth,” said Felix looking round, “I like this, Dad. Did you spend a lot of time down here?”

Jack looked at him and Michael said, “Do I add to this?”

Jack looked around and went over to the mounting block and sat down, the boys followed him. 

Michael said, “I want to open an Outdoor Activity Centre near our new home, canoeing, pony   
trekking, orienteering that sort of thing. Uncle Jem says that I can use the stable block at the Round House and Adrian, the scout leader says that he will help me. They’ve suggested that I do a teacher training course, in London. Tom Gay says I can help at her boys’ club so I get some experience. I’m helping with the Scouts at half-term, and then going to London for Christmas to help Tom.” He stopped and looked at his father.

Felix added, “If he wants to do cliff climbing and sailing and other watersports, he should talk to Rowan as he could use the bay near there.”

Michael nodded, “When John and I helped the Dodds children climb the cliff, I enjoyed it and they enjoyed it as well. And then the scouts helped me as well. And I’ve got a teaching qualification as a back-up.”

Jack looked at them both, “Felix, are you sure that you want to leave school at sixteen? What about A-levels and university?”

“Rowan says she will train me and I’ll go to college for business studies, I can help Mike there, and have on-the-job training with the horses. Dad, it’s what I want to do.” 

Jack nodded, “Only Geoff then left to take up medicine,” he said. Felix and Michael laughed, “No chance, he’s into art and interior design at the moment,” said Felix, “He made a success of Chas’s flat, have you let him have a go at Plas Gwyn?” 

“You should,” said Michael, “If only his own room.”

Jack nodded, “Let’s get you to school,” he said, “You’ve both given me a lot to think about.” Michael and Felix exchanged glances, and followed him.

When they entered the school, the sun was setting and shadows stretched across the driveway and the playing fields. Michael sighed, “My last year,” he said, “All these years when we’ve been here and soon we’ll all be part of history and forgotten.” “Delightful,” said Felix, “How morbid, but how true. No-one remembers Steve and Chas anymore.”

“That’s the way of it,” said Jack, “It’s only the springboard into adulthood.” His sons looked at him, “And you two are getting ready to take the plunge into working and adult life.” He smiled at them, “I am very proud of you both for knowing what you want to do. I’ll back you both. And I will talk to your Uncle Jem and see how we can both help you. Have a good term and I’ll see you in October.” They waved him off and went into the boarding house to report their arrival to Mr Braithwaite.

“I suppose you are one of the newbies from Switzerland!” a disgruntled voice said behind Erica as she was looking out of the window towards the sea. She turned to see a girl of her own age with straight brown hair, and brown eyes glaring at her. “Yes, is this how you welcome us?”

The girls scowled, “I’m Hannah Archer, the Head girl, I suppose some of you thought you would provide the head girl this year as you’ve come here?”

Erica just looked at her, puzzled, “Not at all, we are all new here, this uniform is new to us,” she looked down at the brown skirt and cream blouse she was wearing, “It is nice to see it though, Aunt Joey told me about these colours and it brings everything round full circle,” she smiled as Felicity came into the Senior Common Room, “Eric, I like it here, we can go to town after school if we like and there’s a dancing school in Carnbach I can go to on a Saturday morning, Miss Edwards was just telling me.” 

“Fab., Felicity this is Hannah Archer the Head girl, this is my sister Felicity Maynard.” Felicity smiled, “Hallo, I am looking forward to life here, it’s so less restrictive than Switzerland.”

Hannah gasped and said, “But it’s Switzerland!”

Erica and Felicity looked at her, “yes and school was halfway up a mountainside. We had no freedom, we couldn’t walk into town, there wasn’t one near us, we couldn’t go and play on the beach,” said Felicity.

“I like all the traditional stuff,” said Erica, “Now the honours boards have been brought back, most of this furniture is old,” 

“Don’t let Chas see it,” said Felicity, “He’d buy it for his flat. Connie said she’d come down to visit, she remembers St Briavels and she did attend here when it was the Junior School. Margot said she would try to if she can get away from Edinburgh at any point.” 

“So, yes we are happy to be here, a little more welcoming from the head girl wouldn’t go amiss either,” said Erica.

A group of girls came in, “Erica, thank goodness you’re here,” cried one and Erica turned round, “Spider, Vic, hallo, Meet Hannah, the Head girl.” “Thank goodness not one of us,” said Spider, Freda Kendall with a smile, “Shall we go out onto the beach for a walk before supper? We can here.”  
“Definitely, see you around Fliss, Hannah,” and they left the room. 

Felicity smiled at Hannah, “I’m just going to check on my two younger sisters, I’ll see you around, it looks like being a fun term.” She left the room as two more girls entered, “Hannah hi, how are you? Do you know we’ve got a maths teacher as our form tutor this year? She’s a Miss Wilmot and she’s Deputy Head and has come from the Swiss school. She knew Teddy when she was younger.” Judy Thatcher continued to chat and Hannah let her. “Are any of these girls going to be prefects?” she asked.

“I think so,” said Judy, “The list is up, shall we go and see?”

“What do you think of it all?” asked Cecil as she sat on the beach with Claire, Erica and Felicity a week later.

“I like it,” said Felicity, “I still expect to speak French and German, when I’m being taught in English but it doesn’t bother me. I’ve been put in an accelerated French and German groups, we are doing our O-Levels this year and can do AO Levels next year. It’s funny to be taught them directly.”

Cecil nodded, “I’m top set for those as well, and Claire is, but then,”

“I am French anyway and I will keep my language, Aunt Joey will keep speaking to us in French and German.”

“And writing,” said Cecil, “I like the science lessons and the maths, they are very interesting.”

“How about the sixth form, Eric?”

“Hannah is a bit stuck on herself, she’s doing Oxbridge exams and wants us all to know. All of us who came from Switzerland are in one French and German class, and we are being pushed to do those at A-Level, make the school look better I think.”

“What else are you doing?”

“Geography, Latin, Biology,” which is what I was doing anyway. I am doing French and German literature as extras because I wasn’t doing the languages before at school.”

Cecil nodded, she was burying Claire’s hands in the sand. Felicity looked and grinned, “Good job we haven’t got Matey here,” she said. Cecil pulled a face at her.

“I like being anonymous,” she said, “I'm just another new girl. And we don't have Mum dropping in every minute interfering.”

“True,” Felicity looked out to sea, “I’m glad we’ve come back. The dance school is great, do you know they will be auditioning for the town pantomime soon. I’m going to audition, then I can be work just as Felix is.”

Erica looked and smiled, “So you wouldn’t be coming home at Christmas?”

“No. Mike isn’t because he is helping Tom Gay, Felix is hesitating, wondering whether to work or not, Connie and Margot may come down but I don’t know. Chas and Steve won’t.”

“We’ve been invited to the Round House for Christmas,” said Claire, “Phil told me. She likes it at Plas Gwyn, she’s friends with someone called Wendy and someone else called Christine. Geoff and she are going to furnish their own rooms, Uncle Jack is giving them money to buy things with and Geoff has invited someone called Franz to come down, when he is back from Austria and help them.” 

Her sisters looked at her. “That’s a good idea,” said Erica, “If it turns out as good as Chas’s flat, that will be nice for them.”

“That’s where he is at the moment,” said Erica lying back on the sand. “Isn’t it nice, just to sit around chatting with all of us together and not be forced into joining in or doing something?”

“When we get back, we will be,” said Cecil with a grin. “I’m being co-opted onto a gardening team. It was either that or hockey and I don’t like hockey. I’m sure I can find somewhere quiet I can just disappear to with a book.”

“We have Brownies later this afternoon,” said Claire, “and Aunt Joey wants me to learn the piano so I’ve got to practice.”

“I’m going to learn the clarinet,” said Cecil, “I was given a choice of piano or violin. I decided I wanted to do something totally different, so I asked for that.”

Felicity laughed, “I’ve got to practice today, although I had my lesson this morning.”

Erica smiled, “I’m glad I’m not a prefect, I can start reading those French and German texts. I wonder what Aunt Joey would make of Madame Bovary. It’s not very Chalet School! Yes,” she looked around at her sisters, and at their surroundings, the beach and the sea “I think we will all enjoy it here.”


	41. OOAOML strikes again

Joey sat in the garden of Plas Gwyn, darning a pair of Jack’s socks. It was a warm day for October, only two months to go and she would have Bruno back, she smiled, she seemed to have come back full circle. It was peaceful, Mary-Lou was coming in later, she was staying at Carn Beg for the weekend, Joey hadn’t seen her since she had returned from Switzerland. Phil and Geoff were out with their friends and she had eventually found Alice who worked with her every week day. She wasn’t Anna, nor even a substitute, but she was popular with the twins and was teaching them simple cooking. Geoff was showing promise and was writing down the recipes to send to Steve and Chas. Phil enjoyed baking and the twins sometimes went through the Anna recipes and patiently baked something themselves. Joey smiled, it was nice to be home again, she realised that this was more her home than Freudesheim had been, she needed the space just to relax and be herself. 

Jack came and sat down beside her. He handed her a cup of tea and a cake. She smiled her thanks, “We’re doing pretty well at the moment, aren’t we?” she said, “The children all seem to have settled, have you seen the letters from the girls? They are loving Glendower House. I promised Claire that I would write to her in French, she wants to keep that up and also Cecil.”

“No problem at all,” said Jack, “The new hospital is open now, so I can relax a little more.”

“Do you remember living here with the triplets and Steve and Chas?” she asked.

“Not really, I was serving overseas,” he said smiling, “and then I was recovering from my injuries.”  
“Of course, how stupid of me,” she smiled, “Still, you did have some time here. Christmas is the next thing I need to prepare for, I don’t know how many of my children will be here.”

“Probably, very few. Connie and Margot are coming for Christmas Day, Steve, I assume will be staying with Chas, he always seems to, and Tom Braithwaite will be with them on Christmas Day. Mike will be with Tom Gay. Felix is working at Trennels, he is coming home for half-term, and Felicity is working in Carnbach. That’s six of our children who won’t be with us.”

“Four of my boys,” Joey looked sad. Jack looked her, “Did you call Chas on the twenty-seventh of last month?” he asked

She stared at him, “Call him? No, I haven’t spoke to him since he was here, why should I have done?”

Jack nodded, “I did, it was his first wedding anniversary,” he said and Joey looked shocked at him, “I never knew,” she said, “I knew that it was sometime around now, but I didn’t know the date. How was he?”

“Very upset, Anthony Merrick told me. Helena mothered him that day and looked after both him and Sam for the next few days, He’s in London now obviously and working hard at University. Why didn’t you ask me about it? Felix and Mike both knew the date, but then they did attend the reception,” He smiled reminiscently. “But he won’t come home Joey, maybe we can do something for Sam’s birthday for him.”

Joey looked at him, “I’ve failed with all my older children.”

“No,” said Jack smiling, “Look at how successful Connie and Chas are. Stephen is doing well, Billy tells Jem that he is very competent. Margot is studying hard and Mike and Felix both know what they want to do, and are setting things in place to make sure that they succeed. Felicity is taking her first steps in her career and Helena, even if we don’t see her, we know she is happy in her life. We have raised good children. We haven’t failed, we just have to know when to step back and when to intervene. You should have called him, Joey, he would have wanted that.”

Joey looked at him, “When he came in September, he stayed with Madge, that hurt.”

“It will do but his home in England has always been the Round House. He is more at home there than he will be here. And there wasn’t really much space for them both was there?”

“But Tom Braithwaite has Sam to stay with him regularly.”

“Tom lost his daughter, Sam is all he has left. Chas knows that. We got an extra member of the family. Take a leaf from Mike’s book, He has reconciled with Chas. They have gone back to their old relationship by being friendly with each other, not over demonstratively. Write to Chas or phone him, just re-establish contact. He would like that. Here’s Mary-Lou.” 

Joey jumped up, “Oh Mary-Lou it’s so long since I’ve seen you, you haven’t been here since we've moved back. Now sit down and tell me all the hanes.”

“I was here last month, I met Sam, your grandson,” she laughed, “I thought he was yours but Felix and Felicity told me he is Charles's. Is he here now?”

“No, they are both in his London now,” said Jack looking at Joey, “Chas is back at University and Sam at nursery.” 

“Really? Why doesn't Chas leave him here with you? I know what it's like at University.”

“It would make sense,” said Joey, “It was offered it but he said no. He said he wanted to bring up his child himself.”

“You need to talk to him,” said Mary-Lou easily. 

Jack watched her and his wife. “No,” he said, “We need to respect his wishes. He's Sam's only parent and as such he can decide what he thinks is for the best for his son. He's doing amazingly well.” 

“I feel redundant,” said Joey pathetically, “I'm not needed.” Phil and Geoff came running in and up to their parents.

“Hi, Mum, is tea ready, I'm starving,” said Geoff. Phil looked at Mary-Lou, “Hullo,” She said, “Didn't you go to the Chalet School?” 

“I did, do you?”

“I did but I go to school with Geoff now, we're in the same class but he's cleverer than me. He does harder work.”

“Don't you want to do harder work?” asked Mary-Lou 

“No,” said Phil, “why would I want to do that? I have fun with any friends and he can work hard.”

“You'll miss him if you don't get into grammar school,” said Jack. 

What fail the eleven plus? That's next year. I like the test. We're doing them now. Geoff always comes top. I come about tenth, I'll get into grammar school.”

“Good,” said Jack “but do the work as well.”

Phil nodded, “it's easier in just English than in three languages.”

“French and German are useful to know though.”

Phil nodded, “Chas got his job because he speaks German but that is because he spoke to and writes to Anna.”

“He only did that to get lemon biscuits,” said Geoff inspired, and he and Phil both laughed   
uproariously. “I must ask him if that is right,” said Geoff and Jack laughed, “he wouldn't tell you if it were true.”

“No, but I'm going to ask him,” said Geoff, “Mum, Where's tea?”

Joey got up, “Are you going to help?”

The twins nodded and went off with her, chatting.

Mary-Lou looked at Jack, “Aren't they going to boarding school?”

He shook his head, “We tried it for Geoff, he couldn't cope and is much happier here. And they want to be together. It gives Joey some company as well. It's the first time since she was twelve that she hasn't been part of the school. It's hard for her.”

Mary-Lou nodded, “her children have grown up, she's now a grandmother, there will be other grandchildren.”

“She’s missing Bruno as well. He will be home for Christmas. And she does have Madge here. It may take time but she will settle. Already she's sleeping better and she has a developing relationship with the twins which will help her.”

The doorbell rang and Charles groaned. People knew not to disturb him at this time. Friday night after he had dropped off Sam at school was his chance to catch up on his work. He thought about ignoring it but got up to answer. Mary-Lou was standing on the doorstep. “Hullo Chas,”

“Charles,” he interrupted and she stopped. “Can I come in?” “Why?” “I want a word with you, “I’m busy, I’ve got work to catch up on. Is it urgent?”

“Well yes, it’s about Sam.”

“It’s not urgent then, because Sam is nothing to do with you. Anything else?”

“No.”

“Goodbye.” And he closed the door firmly. He went back to the kitchen and got himself a beer, grumbling to himself. He settled down again and continued to work. About thirty minutes later, the phone rang and he groaned. He picked up the receiver, Joey’s voice reached him, “Chas? I’ve just had Mary-Lou on the phone and she is upset, she said that you wouldn’t let her in to speak to you.” 

Charles took a deep breath and a drink of beer. “Chas?” his mother said. “Mum, you don’t call me, you don’t want to know anything about me or my life, you never call and ask how your grandson is. You totally ignore me and then because some childless acquaintance, someone you know, not me, turns up on my doorstep and demands to talk to me to tell me how to bring up my son and then runs crying to you, you call me. How do you think that makes me feel? I ‘m going to put the phone down now.” He put down the receiver shaking. He took another drink of beer and went back and sat in the kitchen. He looked at his work and put his pen down. He would have to do it tomorrow. The silence was beginning to disturb him. He usually liked it; it was relaxing but tonight his thoughts churned.


	42. Chapter 42

The phone rang and Lawrie ignored it. She had had a good time last night. She turned over in bed to try and fall asleep again. The phone was silent and she dozed off. It rang again, and she groaned. She waited for it to stop again. It did and then started to ring for the third time. The doorbell went as well. She got up, looked for her dressing gown, which she found under the bed and made her way downstairs. The doorbell rang again, the phone had stopped and she went to the front door.

“Lawrie,” Miranda stood there, she looked at Lawrie and smiled, “Have I just woken you? Sorrow. Have you seen Chas?”

“Chuck? No why?” Lawrie closed the door and yawned. The phone rang again and Miranda picked it up, “Hullo, Mr Merrick, it’s Miranda, no he’s not here and I don’t think Lawrie’s seen him, she’s only just got up.” Lawrie looked at her, “Do you have any idea where Chas could be? He’s disappeared. His mother upset him on Friday and he’s not at his flat and no-one has any idea where he is.” 

Lawrie looked wide-eyed and shook her head. “No, he’ll turn up though, has he taken his car?” 

Miranda paused and then asked Mr Merrick and then put down the phone, “They’ll check that. I’ll make coffee if you want to go and get dressed.” Lawrie nodded and went back upstairs. 

On her return she looked more awake. “Thanks,” she accepted a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. “What’s happened then?”

“Some person called Mary-Lou, any idea?” Lawrie shook her head, “Went round to speak to Chas about Sam.”

“Is she in social services or something?”

“No, she’s a friend of his mother’s apparently.”

“So why did she come around?”

“No idea but he wouldn’t let her in and sent her away with a flea in her ear.”

“Good.”

“Then she called his mother to say that he didn’t let her in and his mother called him to say how disappointed she was in him. He put the phone down on her and no-one has seen him since,” Miranda grinned.

“He'll turn up,” said Lawrie. She got up and looked around the kitchen, “I’m going to make breakfast but I presume you don’t want bacon or sausage?”

“I will today,” said Miranda.

“How do you know all this?”

“His mother told his father, and he is very worried, phoned Chas, couldn’t get any reply. Betty and Billy’s housekeeper said there is no-one in his flat, Connie and Roger haven’t seen him, then the Merricks were called to see if he was with them, and they tried to get in touch with you last night and this morning. I was called as well.”

Lawrie shrugged, “He’s got to go and collect Sam today, he will.” She turned the bacon out of the pan, and added eggs. Miranda watched, “I never thought you’d be so good at cooking, you’re nearly as competent as Nick!”

“It’s nice to be able to do things on my own, not as one of the twins. Nick and Pat are enjoying themselves by the way, I got another letter, they are travelling in Kashmir at the moment. They are both teaching in a primary school at the moment. Don’t ask me how they got that job.”

The phone rang and Miranda went to answer it. “His car’s still in the garage,” she called to Lawrie. Lawrie shrugged, “He’ll be back by two o’clock, that’s the time he goes to collect Sam, tell them not to worry.” 

Miranda relayed the message back and came in, “Anthony Merrick says he wishes he could think the same, but he says he will try to get to school at threeish to make sure that Chas is OK.”

“Too much fussing,” said Lawrie putting a plate in front of Miranda. “He’ll hate it.”

“Where do you think he’s gone?”

Lawrie said, “If he wants us to know us, he’ll tell us. I suppose we’d better go back to yours and keep an eye open for him. Not that I want to, but everyone will be running around him. Can I bring my work to do while we wait?”

Miranda nodded, “I thought I’d go to Franz’s first, he’s not far from here and Chas said we should look at his flat. Chas won’t be there will he?”

“No, wherever he is, he will be with his own contemporaries, not older people.”


	43. Chapter 43

“Miranda and Lawrie, welcome. Would you like a cocktail?”

“Not at the moment thank you,” said Lawrie looking around appreciatively. “What wonderful stuff you’ve got, Franz. Are they all German?”

“No, this is Italian, these are from France, these books are from Holland.”

Miranda picked up one, “where did you get these?” she asked sharply looking at him. He smiled back, “I didn’t steal them, I didn’t acquire them nefariously. They are all legally bought. When I die, you have permission to return them to their families, if you so wish.”

Miranda nodded and went round, “You saved all this?” she said.

“The Nazis would have destroyed them otherwise,” he said, “I have a list of contacts in the countries who sold them to me, you can have that also.” He was watching her quietly. “But I think that you will find few descendants now. Then you can have the headache of what to do with all of this. I will now make you a cocktail.”

Lawrie was looking at Miranda, “What?”

Miranda said quietly, “These are treasures from Jewish families who disappeared in the war, in the camps. He has bought all this and is caring for them. It’s a loan if you like, I think that is how he regards it.”

Lawrie was silent. “Do you mind?”

Miranda looked round, “I’d rather it was here than in some Russian vault or German home. But I don’t know, I wonder what Rebecca and Johanna would think.”

“He doesn’t mind. He told you openly. What would your father say?”

“I might ask him over, these books are treasures anyway and look at the bookplate, these were a prestigious Jewish banking family in Holland. I know he didn’t steal them but I feel,”

“Uneasy,” said Lawrie looking around, “Yes, but as he said, you can give them back.”

Miranda looked up, “Yes I can and can research the families as well. Dad might be interested in the contacts also.”

“He’ll probably know them,” said Lawrie, “and you’ll find that he has bought things off them as well.” Miranda laughed, “probably,” she said, “here are our drinks, thanks Franz, we’ve drunk the ones Chas makes, it’s nice to have one from the master, not just the apprentice.” Lawrie laughed, “Don’t tell Chas that, yes, these are good.”

Franz looked at Miranda, “I haven’t upset you? Buying beautiful things that otherwise might have been destroyed and damaged.”

“It’s a shock,” she admitted, “but, can I bring my father to see all this? He deals in antiques,”  
“So, he does the same,” said Franz with a smile. Miranda was silent, “Yes, you’re right,” she said, sipping her drink, “Maybe I just think it was taking advantage of the situation.”

Lawrie nodded, “but if Franz hadn’t, someone else would have done so, and we wouldn’t have seen them again.”

“We all take advantage of situations,” said Franz, “but yes, bring your father, I would like to meet him. Rebecca and David, her son, have been to visit. Have you met him?” Miranda shook her head, “I think you should, he feels like you but Rebecca was not that concerned. Anyway, these are my books from the University that I managed to rescue also at the end of the war. I went back to Nuremburg to watch the trials and was able to find them and buy them back, yes, I had to buy my own property,” he smiled at the girls as he showed them. 

“I never did German,” said Lawrie, “Was it offered Miranda?”

“I don’t think so, these are marvellous though, Nick would love them.”

“Nick?”

“My twin, she’s in India at the moment.”

“Really, is she sending back fabrics for you?”

“Fabrics? No? Why should she?”

“Yes,” Franz looked enthusiastically at Lawrie, “If I give you a list of what I want, she can get them? If you contact her, I’ll send her the money, and she can send them over. I’ll buy some for Carl’s ’s small brother for his room, show him how to use fabrics to decorate his room.” He chatted on and Miranda watched him. 

“He’s an interesting character, isn’t he?” she said as they left, “He has no doubts that he has done correctly and has so many interests. Hope he’s not going to make Geoff’s room look like a harem though,” and Lawrie smiled appreciatively.

They reached the flat. “Car’s still here,” said Lawrie, as they walked up to the front door.

“So is he,” said Miranda.

“How?”

“The car wasn’t there before,” said Miranda, “he’s driven it out of the garage.”

“Told you he’d be alright, let’s knock, oh its open,” she pushed the door open and they walked in. They could hear voices from the kitchen and went in. A group of young men were surrounding the table where Charles and another young man were playing cards. “One trick to go,” said one in an American accent looking up, “Hey gals, you looking for someone?”

“We’ve found him,” said Lawrie looking at the scene. Charles played his cards and sat back triumphant. He looked up, “Hi Lawrie, Miranda. What time is it?”

“Quarter to two,” said Miranda staring, “Why?”

Charles grinned, “I won in time.”

“In time?” the American asked while opening his wallet and starting to count out money.

“To pick up my son,” explained Charles, “Oh, these are Miranda and Lawrie, these are Rob, Zane, Gil, Kurt and Stefan. We used to share a squat in Berlin. They are now squatting in Belsize Park, I’ve been staying with them. Why are you here?”

Miranda started laughing, “Your dad is frantic with worry, Anthony is going to meet you at school when you pick up Sam to make sure you’re OK, you just disappeared.”

“They needn’t have worried, I’d better go, are you staying till I get back? Rob, no smoking or drugs in here, I don’t want it, my son wouldn’t appreciate it and my neighbours and landlord would be very angry.”

“You can say that again,” said Miranda, “Do you want to call anyone to say you’re OK?”

“No, but you can contact Anthony, tell him to call off the chase, and I’ll call Dad later, thanks,” and Charles left the room.

Rob smiled and said, “How long have you known Carl?”

“Carl? Oh, yes, not that long.”

“Long enough,” said Lawrie smiling, “Did he win again?”

“Of course, that was my brother’s car, I wanted to win it back but didn’t succeed.”

“No chance, he’s prouder of that car than of Sam. How long are you staying in London then?”  
“Just for the winter, then we’re moving on,” said Zane, “Paris next spring and then down to Italy for the summer. We left Berlin, it was OK but we needed something new and we can all speak English, even Kurt.”

Kurt looked up shyly, “I speak English very well for a German, not so much for an English person. You have been to Berlin?”

Lawrie shook her head, “I haven’t been out of this country,” she said.

“What? Man, you should,” said Gil. “Let’s go outside and roll a joint and work out where you should go.”

“My twin sister is in India at the moment,” said Lawrie, “she’s out there for a year.”

“Wow,” Rob looked up, “maybe that is what we should do.”

“Not if you play Carl at cards, you’ll run out of money, he wins all the time.”

They strolled out to the garden and Miranda and Lawrie looked at each other. “His druggy, hippy friends,” said Miranda, “sitting in the garden of Sir William and Lady Whitmour,” and they both burst out laughing. The phone rang and Miranda picked it up, “Hallo? Dr Maynard? Yes, he’s fine, no he’s not here, he’s gone to pick up Sam. He met some friends of his from Berlin and was staying with them. Yes, he seems in good spirits. I’ll tell him, thank you.” She hung up and then grinned at Lawrie, “Whoops, I forgot to phone Anthony.”

“Good, he can get told off instead of expecting everyone else to deflect the blame from him.”


	44. Chapter 44

Charles drove up to the Senior Boarding House. He yawned, the night had been a long one, but it had been profitable. He picked up his jacket from the back of the car and checked that he had all the money he had won with him and got out of the car. He went up to the front door of the boarding house and inside. 

“Hi,” he said to Felix who was sitting playing with Sam. He looked up and then looked again. “Have you heard of a razor?” he asked. “I’ve been away for a couple of days.” “It smells like it.” “Thank you, you don’t mind, do you?” he said to his son who smiled at him, said “Dada,” and held out his hands. “Told you,” he said to Felix, taking Sam and kissing him. Sam immediately started to babble at him. Charles looked and said, “Yes, I agree, that was what I was going to say. You think? Good. That’s brilliant.” He pulled a face and Sam laughed and hugged him. 

“Where’s grandpa?”

“Telling some of the Upper Fourth off, which is why I’ve got Sam. Where did you go?” asked Felix.  
“London.”

“Ha-ha!”

“Seriously, just not home. Why am I waiting? Oh, for all your equipment, aren’t I?” he spoke to Sam who was exploring his jacket pockets, “Leave them alone,” he said, as Sam started to pull out papers. “Are they pound notes?” asked Felix staring. Charles nodded and took them off Sam. “A profitable weekend,” he said with a smile. 

“I'm going to find Mike to say hullo,” said Felix running up the stairs. 

“I'm going outside,” said Charles picking up Sam's bag.

“Now you and I have a bit of chicanery to do if Anthony comes,” Charles told Sam, “Then you can pull the papers out of my pockets.” 

He stood leaning against his car and looked at the school. This had been more of a home to him than his home wherever that was, England, Canada, Switzerland. “That’s not going to happen to you,” he told Sam, “You are going to have a proper home with me.” Sam smiled and babbled back. “Agreed,” he turned to the driveway and smiled, “Good, now you will have to get going babe, start going through my pockets.” Sam smiled and Charles watched the car come closer. Mike and Felix came running out of the door, followed by Tom Braithwaite. He turned to see Anthony Merrick glaring at him, “Hullo Sir,” he said politely. Sam pulled out a pound note from Charles’s jacket pocket and laughed. “Don’t rip it,” said Charles hastily taking it off him, and Sam immediately put his hand in again and pulled out more money. Felix stared, “How much have you got?” he asked, “I dunno, have it if you like,” Charles said casually.

“No,” said Mr Braithwaite, “I don’t know what you’ve been up to or what you are doing.”

“Agreed,” said Anthony looking at him, “And you are not dragging your brothers into it.”

“What about my son?” asked Charles flippantly as Sam took out more money from pockets and laughed.

Felix spluttered, and Mike shook his head. 

“Maynard, can you just run into the office and get an envelope?” asked Mr Braithwaite, watching Charles struggle to hold all the money. Mike ran off and returned with an envelope. Charles buried his head on Sam’s trying to hide his smile. “There are some deutschmarks and some American dollars in among these,” he said to Felix, “if you want to look for them, here.”

“We will ask although we will probably regret it,” said Anthony, “Where did you get this money?”

“Playing cards,” said Charles.

“Where?”

“A squat in Belsize Park and at home today, I had to get my car so I could collect Sam.”

Anthony thought, “How did you find out about the squat?”

“I met my Berlin friends on Friday in town.”

Anthony gazed at him, “I wish I knew what game you are up to,” he said. “Thank you, Michael, money in there please.”

“Your friends from Berlin are now in a squat in London?” Felix exclaimed, “Can I come up and see them?”

“No, you cannot,” said Mr Braithwaite watching Charles empty out his pockets. 

“Mike, can you take Sam for a minute?” Charles said, “Do you mean all the money?”

“Yes,” said Anthony taking the envelope. Mike took Sam who looked unhappy. “I’ll have you back soon,” promised Charles. He dropped more money into the envelope and searched his jeans pockets. “Nothing here, oh here’s some,” he looked Anthony straight in the eye as he dropped papers and notes into the envelope. “I think that is all, yes, when can I have it back?”

“I’m going to open a savings account for Sam with it,” replied Anthony glancing inside the envelope before sealing it. He looked at him, “So where are the squatters at the moment?”

“In my flat.”

“What? You left them there?”

“Yes, I couldn’t kick them out, there’s nothing to see anyway and Lawrie and Miranda are there with them.”

“You left them with Miranda and Lawrie?” Charles smiled, “They’ll be alright, I told them not to do drugs in the flat.” Anthony shook his head at him. Mr Braithwaite looked shocked. 

“Tell me, was Stefan?”

“Yep.” He laughed and said to Sam as he took him back, “Isn’t it fun causing problems?” 

Mr Merrick glared at him and said, “Can I use a phone please urgently?” and Mr Braithwaite nodded.   
“Chas, Reuben’s telephone number please.” Charles handed over his address book and the two men went into the house. Felix turned to his brother, “What?”

“A couple of East German agents are at my flat at the moment,” said Charles with a smile. “They picked me up on Friday. They’re doing a recce. I haven’t told Miranda and Lawrie so they act natural with them.”

Felix laughed, Mike shook his head, “Poor Sam, what is going to happen with you? Why didn’t you kick them out?”

“It would look too obvious. So, I gave them time to look round. Perhaps they think Thomas the Tank Engine is going for world domination.”

Helena got out of the car and came over, “What have you been doing now?” she asked.

“Not washing,” said Felix instantly.

“Yes, I gather that,” said Helena. Charles grinned and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Sam watched and did the same. 

“Bless him,” said Michael.

“Shall I take him?” said Helena smiling at Sam who kissed his father on the cheek and put his arms around his neck.

“He’s getting fussy,” said Charles casually, “It’s the age. Can we go soon?”

A boy came down with an envelope and handed it to Charles. “Can someone open it please?” he said.

Michael did, “Address of the squat please,” he read.

“Can you put it on the car and I’ll write it down, then I’m going, thanks,” He wrote it and Mike put it back in the envelope. “Please tell Mr Braithwaite that I am going now, Sam’s falling asleep,” he nodded at the boy who went back down into the building. Charles opened the car door and put his son in on the seat.

Helena looked at him, “What has happened?” she asked. He looked up and said, “in a sec, when the youngsters have gone,” she nodded.

“Chas, are you going to see Felicity in her show?” asked Felix.

“I’d like to but Sam isn’t the right age at the moment and it is in South Wales. Are you?”

“Yes, definitely, but I don’t know how.”

“Ask Mum and Dad, they are going?” He straightened and looked at his brother. Felix shrugged, “Dad wants to but mother doesn’t.”

“You are kidding. Poor Fliss.”

“She’s getting the treatment that we always got.”

“Doesn’t make it right though. Speak to Auntie Madge or Uncle Jem.”

Helena watched, “What is this?”

“Felicity, Felix’s twin is appearing in pantomime this year in Carnbach,” explained Charles sitting in his car.

“Why don’t you speak to your mother?” 

“I might be working anyway, I think I might write to her,” said Felix.

“At Trennels?” asked Mike

“Yes, Rowan says she’ll teach me to drive, it’ll be easier on the farm.”

“Good idea,” said his brothers.

“Then I can borrow your car,” said Felix with a grin at Charles

“In your dreams! When are they coming down, Sam needs to go soon, and I’ve got homework to do when I get home.”

“Here comes Anthony.” He came running down the stairs and across to the car, “Change of plan for you, take Sam to our address.”

“But all the stuff is at my flat and I need to get my coursework.”

“Write a list of what you need, it’ll be brought over.”

“I need the coursework first, I need to hand it in tomorrow. Oh, and the stuff for Sam obviously.” He scribbled a list, “Are the girls OK?”

“Fine, the youths have left, we just need to check the flat over.” 

Charles nodded. Sam suddenly started to talk. “Exactly, we’re off in a second and you are secured so you’ll be fine,” Charles told him. “They picked me up, you know?” he glanced at Anthony. “I know, I read your note, why didn’t you just give it me?”

“What? It would have been so boring and Felix and Mike enjoyed it!” Anthony laughed, “You’re just an exhibitionist. You’ve got your key?” 

Charles nodded, “Explain it to Helena, will you?”

“I will, drive safely.”

“Chuck, I like your friends,” Lawrie met him, “Why are you here?”

“I’ve been told to come here, He’s asleep, where can he sleep tonight?”

“I’ve no idea unless they are bringing his cot over.”

“Have to share my bed, I’ll put him next to the wall so he can’t fall out.”

“Mmm, I like Rob and Zane, they are from New York and were telling us about the Theatres there, I think I’d rather go to America than India.”

“There is theatre and music in India as well.”

“Yes, but not as much as in America.”

“Here come Anthony and Helena, Can you take Sam in?”

“Will do, he’s getting heavy, isn’t he?”

“Yes he is. Oh well, here comes trouble!”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you later, I think you may be putting Sam down. Can you change his nappy without him waking?”

“What?”

“Right, Charles, the study! Lawrie, can you help Helena to put Sam to bed? Thank you, Now!” 

Charles grinned at Lawrie who was looking open-mouthed at Anthony and winked at her. He followed Anthony to the study. “What were you thinking of? Leaving Lawrie and Miranda with those men?”

“Lawrie and Miranda came looking for me, I don't know why.”

“Well you caused an uproar by disappearing.”

“Wait a minute, I’m twenty years old. I was on my own for the weekend. I am not answerable to anyone. If I want to go out, I will. I am also capable of looking after myself. Perhaps you all better start remembering that?”

Anthony looked at him surprised. “I take it that I have been brought back here to check for any devices left at my flat,” said Charles. “I kept all the keys to the inner door, so there was no way they could access the rest of the building. I was picked up walking in Soho on Friday night, they know where I am living and who lives in the same building. I would think that they know about this house as well. I presume you are getting this checked as well? Why does everyone assume the worse? Yes, I was upset with my mother but that does not mean that I need people fussing over me all the time. I just need space at times.” He glared at Anthony. “And Lawrie and Miranda were fine. They didn’t know what they were, to them they were just ordinary young men who live in squats with, I might add, women so there is no way that they were in any danger. Isn’t it a bit demeaning to them thinking that they can’t look after themselves? And I want my money back.” He glared at Anthony again who said, “Let’s just calm down a minute.” “You drag me in here, and then expect me to calm down?” Anthony stared at him and went over to the drinks tray, “Drink?”

“No thank you.”

Anthony said, “You realise that your behaviour in the past is what we will look at when we look at you at present and in the future? And today, you had fun in handing over the note to myself,” a grin swept across Charles’ face, “But yes, you are growing up. If you want us to treat you as you think you should be, you need to treat us with the same respect. If you want to escape then leave us a note, or tell us in some way, I have no doubt that you can make up some intricate way to let someone know where you are. We were worried about what to do with Sam if or when you did not turn up. You have parental responsibilities now and cannot act as you have done in the past.” 

Charles looked at him, surprised, “You knew that I would come back.” “How?” Charles paused and thought, “Yes, I suppose so, I still don’t need to let people know all my actions. I don’t want to.”

“Think about it,” advised Anthony, “and you were playing with fire this weekend, what would have happened if you had been drugged? If they couldn’t get information one way, they could have tried another. You were lucky that the girls did turn up when they did. You won all that money; they may not have let you get away with it. I’m not going to give it back to you, I am going to talk to your father about it.”

Charles looked at him and shrugged, “May I go now?” Anthony nodded at the door and Charles went out. He went upstairs to his room and to check on Sam. Lawrie met him, “You’re in that room, it’s a bigger bed for you and Sam,” she took him in. “He’s not going to fall out, is he?

“He shouldn’t, we blocked him in. Are you OK?”

“Squashed, all the money I won has been taken off me!”

Lawrie giggled, “Chuck, you are an idiot, you left us with those men, Billy was not happy and neither was Miranda’s father.”

“You were OK though?”

“Yes, but,”

“What was the problem? You are both capable of looking after yourself and you did. Why can’t you be responsible for yourself?”

Lawrie paused, “no reason at all, we are just conditioned to think that men have to look after us.”

They had reached the kitchen and Charles put on the kettle. “Rowan has taken responsibility for the farm, she doesn’t need a man to look after her. Good job when Felix is so much younger.” Lawrie gave a burst of laughter, “You didn’t mention anything about all your family being in the Navy?”

“No, why would I?”

“No reason, I’m glad it was you and not Nick who came to look for me, she would have told them all about your brothers and caused more problems. But you’ve got more sense.” The kettle boiled and he made tea. Lawrie looked at him, “What are you not telling me?”

“Nothing. Did you have a good weekend other than that?”

“Yes, we went to see Franz. Do you know how he got his treasures?”

“No, how?”

“Haggled his way around Europe after the war, picking up pieces from families who were no more.”  
“What do you mean?” Charles sat down.

“Families who didn’t survive the concentration camps,” said Lawrie.

“Oh,” Charles sipped his tea, “Yes, that makes sense, that’s why they are so good.”

“He upset Miranda, but he told her she could return them to the families when he is dead.”

“What?” 

“I know, he has listed all the dealers he used and he will let her have that. She asked if her father can go and see what he has. Rebecca knows and isn’t too worried about it. Her son is.”

“David? He’s just a stroppy teenager,” Charles dismissed him.

“One knows another,” said Anthony coming into the kitchen and handing him a box of books, “Your work. And Helena's putting Sam into his cot.”

“Cot? You brought that here? Thanks, is there somewhere I can use to work?”

“Not here? That must be a first,” said Lawrie with a grin, “But I’ve got some studying to do, so I’ll join you down here. Franz wants me to write to Nick and Pat to buy him some Indian fabrics. I’ve a list. He’s going to give some to Geoff for his room.” Charles and Anthony looked at each other and burst out laughing. “I hope Geoff appreciates it.”

“Chuck, can I come in?” 

“You can, the question is may you. What? Why?”

“I want to talk to you,” Lawrie came into his room and sat on the bed. Charles looked up from his studying, Sam muttered in his sleep. “I didn’t know he sleep talks.”

“Yes, he does, look whatever he is thinking about is pleasing him,” Sam was smiling in his sleep.  
Lawrie removed the books and piled them on the floor by the bed, “What?” asked Charles watching her as she climbed into bed and he raised his eyebrows, “Not the most sensible thing to do, Miss Marlow considering that I am in the doghouse at the moment.”

Lawrie turned to look at him and said, “Were they spies?” She shook him by his arm.

“Who?”

“Your friends? The German one, Stefan was very quiet but was watching all the time. Was that why everyone is annoyed?”

“Might be,” Charles looked down at her and put his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I met a spy and traitor once.”

“What both at the same time?”

“Ha-ha! The same person, when I was twelve, Nick, Peter, Ginty and I were involved.”

“Ah, so this is my bedtime story,” said Charles with an impish smile.

“Yes, after this,” and Lawrie tilted her head up and kissed him. He turned to look at her, smiled and kissed her back. “Welcome back,” said Lawrie, “It’s been a long time, but I think you’re over most of the bitter grief now.” He looked at her and nodded, kissing her again. “It won’t disturb Sam will it?”  
“We’ll find out now,” she said and he smiled.

“You’re up early,” said Anthony in surprise next morning coming into the kitchen and finding Charles there studying and cooking bacon. He looked up and smiled, “Yes, I am, I couldn’t sleep so I got up. Sam will be awake soon. I’ve got his bottle ready.” He looked happy and relaxed and went back to his studying. Anthony looked at him thoughtfully. He helped himself to a cup of tea from the pot and sat down. “Aren’t you worried about him waking up and disturbing others?” 

Charles looked amused, “No, he’ll be fine,” he said, “Sorry, I missed doing this work over the weekend, do you mind?” He got an egg from the store and put it in the pan with the bacon. “Did you want some eggs and bacon as well?” he asked.

“No, I don’t think so, I may go and check on Sam, though,” he said thoughtfully and noticed the momentary pause of the spatula. He grinned and just drank his tea. Charles sat down with his breakfast and saying nothing more ate it while resuming his studies. “When’s your first lecture today?” asked Anthony watching him

Charles shot him a glance, “Nursery opens at nine, that’s when Sam’s due in, I was going to use that money to pay his nursery fees.”

Anthony raised his eyebrows, “Is it expensive?”

“It’s not the cheapest, but I want the best I can do for Sam. I’ll just have to ask Billy for more work instead.” 

Anthony was silenced, “You get some money from Tom Braithwaite, don’t you?”

“I have money yes, from my scholarship, my grant and my father in law, but I still need to earn it. Now, I better go and check if he’s awake yet, excuse me, I’ll wash up later when Sam has finished his breakfast.” He left the kitchen and ran up the stairs to his room. Lawrie was sitting in bed talking to Sam who was looking anxiously for his father. He came over, dropped a kiss on Lawrie’s head and lifted Sam out of his cot. “Anthony’s suspicious, go to your room now,” he said quietly, “Sam and I will cover you.” And he put his son down to take off his nappy, Sam chuckled and crawled away as soon as he could. Lawrie slipped out and was in her room by the time Anthony had caught Sam and brought him back. “Thank you,” said Charles, “Let’s go and wash you, you missed that last night, didn’t you?” Sam babbled back and clutched his father’s hair. Anthony watched them go with a smile.


	45. Winter

“Cecy, can you dance?” Felicity tracked her younger sister down in the Junior Middle Common Room. 

“Can I dance? No of course not, well sort of. Why?”

“They’re looking for another dancer for the pantomime,” said Felicity, “a smaller girl though and I thought of you.”

“Think again,” then Cecil smiled, “I’d get out of some lessons, though wouldn’t I?”

“You would but it is hard work, harder than lessons.”

“And I would have to stay here over the holidays,” Cecil grinned, “But my name is not Petrova Fossil.”

Felicity laughed, “We haven’t got a Posy.”

“Yes, we have. Claire’s mother was a ballet dancer!” and the two laughed at each other. “That would leave Eric, Claire, Phil and Geoff at home for Christmas.”

“Poor Eric!”

“Jack, Charles has invited Erica to accompany him to the Merricks Twelfth Night Party. Should we let her go?”

“Why not?” It will be a nice experience for her and nice of Chas to think of her. How would she get there?”

“He suggests she takes the train to London to meet Mike who will put her on the train to Dorset. She should be safe enough.”

“What about her dress?”

“There’s a white school dress she can wear.”

Jack looked at his wife, “I think she will need an evening dress.”

“No, she’s still a schoolgirl. Did you know I’ve been asked onto the PTA at the Village School? Phil and Geoff have made an impact there and they have asked me to help with fundraising. I thought a play or, Phil says could they have a party and a fete in the summer. It sounds fun doesn’t it?”

“Yes, but Erica’s dress.”

“She will be alright in her white one.” 

“How long will she be away?”

“Chas suggests she goes back to school from there. Felix will be there and wants to go and see Felicity and Cecil in their pantomime and Chas says he will take them and drop them back at their schools.”

“We could meet them there, take Claire and the twins as well, and see Felicity and Cecil perform. It will be nice to see Carnbach again, don’t you think?”

Joey stared, “Chas doesn’t want to see me,” she said sadly

“Then it’s an opportunity for you to make overtures to him.”

“This is a fabulous dinner, Connie, I didn’t know you could cook so well?” Michael beamed at his older sister who looked amused. “Thanks Mike, can’t you cook yet?”

“Tom is making me learn, I’ve got to cook lunch for New Year’s Day next week, would you like to come? William and Lawrie won’t be there as they are both performing that day.”

“Yes, thank you,” said Connie looking at Roger. David shook his head, “I’m working, like Lawrie, but Rix would probably like it.”

“How are you finding staying with Tom Gay?” asked Connie

“It’s interesting, I’ve been with her round to the boys’ club premises and I helped out with them. We are lucky, aren’t we? William took me home to his house and I met his family. He is proud of his ancestry. Lawrie came with us, she was interested in his background and his family. We discussed it with Tom afterwards, and although we agreed that it didn’t matter where people come from, it does in a way, those boys haven’t got a chance, if they fail the eleven plus, they are put in a technical school.”

“They may like that,” said Roger, “It prepares them better for their working lives.”

“Yes, but it limits them,” said Mike seriously, “What happens if they don’t want to spend the rest of their lives working in the docks?”

“Like William?”

“Yes, Tom has made such a difference to him and to other boys. I’d like to do that, give them the option of trying something different. Tom suggests that I speak to the local children’s services, or get Dad or Uncle Jem do that.”

David looked at him in surprise, “You really want to do this don’t you?” Michael nodded, “I’ve got the teacher training to do first, but I would like to. Tom says that I can help out when I’m up here and she knows a local Scout troop who always are looking for support.” He looked at his cousin, “You don’t mind the Round House being used for this?”

“No, I think it’s a good idea. Means I can decide what I want to do with my life now, rather than just be the oldest son and everything sorted for me.”

“I thought your life was sorted out? You’ve got a decent job and a good life in London.”

“I have, and now I can settle myself here, buy a flat or house.” David smiled.

“Dad took us to see Pretty Maids,” said Michael. “I don’t think Steve would have wanted it. I wrote to him before he went to New Zealand and told him.”

“What did he say?”

“He wasn’t interested really, said he was glad that he could make his own way in life without any expectations, like you David. I feel sorry for him, he’s stuck out there in Berlin on his own.”

Connie shrugged, “I hate to say it, but it is his own choice. If you are not going to use the Round House yourself David, convert it into a hostel or hotel.”

David and Michael looked at each other. “That won’t be for a while, I haven’t inherited it yet. Dad likes your ideas and also Felix’s.” Connie and Michael looked at each other and laughed, “He’s very happy and learning a lot. He’s also settled down at school and is working hard.”

“He should stay on into sixth form and go to University,” said Roger. 

Michael looked at him, “He’s going to get the training and education he needs for the career he wants to follow. You said that the London children got the education they needed for their working lives. Felix is going to have the same. Why should it be different for him? Because he is privileged in upbringing?”

Connie and David laughed, “Touché, Roger. It is a class issue isn’t it?” said David, “We see it all the time at hospital as well. Good luck to him, I’m sure he’ll do well.”

“Eric, you made it then?” Charles smiled at his younger sister and hugged her. She nodded, “Mike and Connie gave me lunch and a bus tour round London, that’s what they called it, it was just the bus from Paddington to Waterloo. Connie has invited me up to stay with her at half-term. They both sent their love. Then I can see you and Sam. Where is he?” she looked around. Charles was leading the way to his car.

“He’s staying with the Marlows today, he likes Pam and she likes him. Felix is there as well. We’re going there for tea when we go back but first, what shoes have you brought for the dance?”  
Erica pulled a face, “Do you want to see my outfit?” 

“Yes, let’s see.”

Erica opened her case and showed her white dress. He nodded, “and shoes?”

“I haven’t got any special ones, just the school ones,” she displayed them. 

“Right, put everything back, and we’ll put the suitcase in the boot, then go into town.”

“Why?”

“Get you some decent shoes or sandals. This way.”

“How do you know what is decent?”

“You’d be surprised.” He led the way down a footpath into the town. Erica looked around, “Can I come back tomorrow and look round?”

“If you want, there’s loads to do though around the farm and Mariot Chase, or are you more a city person?”

“Yes,” said Erica firmly, Charles grinned, “Good, there’s Verity, she’ll help you. Verity, Erica, Erica, Verity.”

Verity smiled at Erica, “How long have we got?”

“An hour.”

“Run away then.”

“Do you want money?”

“You can pay me later. Bye, Chas. Erica let’s go and find you the best pair of dance shoes and accessories.”

“But I haven’t got a dress, only a white one.”

“We need to make it stand out then.”

Chas grinned and then went towards the Cathedral where the antique shops were situated and spent a happy hour browsing.

Erica and Verity arrived at the car to find him buried in a book. Verity banged on the window and he looked up, “What have you bought?” she asked and looked at it, “It’s in German,” “Yes, it’s a German book, I picked it up in Oxfam. Here’s a couple for you Verity,” He grinned at her, “’Dora and the Lower Fifth’ and ‘Werner of the Alps’, thank you, I’ll put them in the book room when I’ve finished them. I saw you and Sam in there.”

“Yes, I was trying him with ‘Around the World in Eighty Days,’ he wasn’t interested but I have found some younger ones for him.”

Erica was looking at Verity, “Do you read Aunt Joey’s books?”

“Yes, I do, they are a comfort read.”

“Oh.”

“What did you buy?”

“Chas, look at these,” she took a pair of sandals out of her bag, “Aren’t they fab?”

“If you say so,” he shrugged at her, “How much have I got to pay for them?”

“Pig,” said Erica with a grin, “You like them and I’ve got undies and”

“Don’t show me,” begged Charles, “I’ll just get my cheque book out now.”

Verity grinned, “Thanks, Chas, we’ll see you at the party, Erica.”

“Yes, they will be there for pass the parcel and musical bumps,” said Charles solemnly.

“Yes, we’ll join you and Sam,” said Verity. “I’m sure he will enjoy it with you, you won’t let him win though.”

“He’s too young,” said Charles instantly, “Mind you the tea might be a good idea.”

Erica and Verity looked at each other and laughed. “See you there,” said Verity, “Eric, if you want to come round to visit, just ring us, Chas has the number.” She left and Charles started the car, “Not forgotten anything? No? Let’s go.”

“Where are we going now?”

“Trennels for tea, you can say hi to Felix.”

“And meet Rowan?”

“Yep.”

“Not the twins?”

“No, Nick’s in India and Lawrie in pantomime in London. How’s school?”

“Chas it’s great, we have so much more freedom. We had a dance with the boys’ school sixth form. Could you imagine that in Switzerland? A number of girls have boyfriends, we can go into town. We can mix with any age group out of school hours so we, Fliss, Cecy, Claire and I can go out as a group. Connie came down to visit and showed us the house you used to live in and the school Steve went to for a while. It is so much better but I think they are going to make some of us prefects next term and I don’t want to be one.”

“I didn’t either.”

“But you were Head boy.”

“I know, I didn’t want to be though.” 

“Why did you do it?”

“Advice from Connie, who said I should think of the impact on others and the head made me agree to the head boy business.”

“Do you still opt out of responsibility?”

“How can I now I’m a parent?” asked Charles patiently, “when he hasn’t got a mother?” He turned into the Trennels driveway and slowed down, “There’s Felix, let him jump in,”

Felix came up and grinned, “Hi Eric, Chas, I’ve got to come to this party as well.”

“Of course, do you want a lift up?”

Felix scrambled in, “I can drive now, can I drive up to the house?”

“No,” Charles was firm and drove up to house. “You’re staying here?” Erica asked Felix.

He nodded, “I’ve got to write a description for Felicity,” she said looking around. They went inside to find Doris walking across the hallway with the teapot and hot water.

“We’ll be two seconds, Doris,” said Felix and Charles said, “Erica, meet Doris, Doris, Erica,” Doris gave her a comprehensive look and nodded at Charles, “Nice to meet you Miss Erica, your brothers were right and she went into the dining room. “Wash in here,” said Felix leading the way into the cloakroom and Erica washed her hands and combed her hair and waited for her brothers. She laughed, “You two are a couple of fusspots. I’m hungry, do we have to do all this?” Charles stopped styling his hair and scowled. “Hands need washing again,” she said, “Hurry up, that tea will be cold.”

They entered the dining room where Sam was nicely covered with jam. “Honestly,” said Charles looking at him. Sam smiled and chattered to him. “He still smiles,” said Erica, “That’s amazing.”

“What do you mean?” asked Rowan

“Chas scowls and shrugs, Sam smiles,” explained Erica. Rowan smiled appreciatively.

“Yes, he can be touchy,” said Mrs Marlow, “Sit down Erica, what would you to start with?”

Erica looked at the tea table in amazement. “Mrs Bertie is doing this because you’re staying at Mariot Chase and will be looked after by Nellie,” explained Felix, “Just help yourself.”

Charles was seated by Sam and cleaning him up. “How was Christmas?” he asked.

Erica swallowed a mouthful, “Strange, quiet, the twins and Claire were never in, always running out to play with their friends, Uncle Jack was doing extra shifts and Aunt Joey is getting involved with the PTA and the Women's Institute with Auntie Madge. I went up to the Round House most days, Ailie was there so we hung around together and went into town and shopping. I also finished my French and German books for A-Level.”

“French and German books?” Charles looked at her.

“Yes, I’m doing A-Levels in French and German but I don’t know the books we are doing for literature so I am reading them now.” Charles nodded.

“There’s plenty to do around here, you can go horse-riding with your brothers.”

“You can both ride horses?” Erica stared at her brothers who both nodded.

“Or you can go down to the beach or you can meet the Dodds children, they are about your age.”  
Erica’s face lit up and she smiled. She started to chat to Felix and became engrossed in the conversation.

Mrs Marlow looked at her. She glanced at Rowan and said, “Erica if you would like to stay here you can, Mariot Chase will be full and you and your brother have a lot to catch up on.” Charles looked up surprised and then glanced at Erica, “would you mind Chas?” He shook his head, “Not at all, if you are happier here then that’s fine.” He glanced at Mrs Marlow, “Do you want to keep Sam as well? He’s only a baby at the moment.” They all laughed, “No I don’t think I could peel him away from you at the moment.” Erica watched her brother in amusement, “I see what you mean about responsibility,” she said slowly, “Sam’s very lucky,” and everyone looked at her and then at Sam, “He is,” said Mrs Marlow.  
Charles smiled and said, “Thank you.”

Doris came in and said, “If you don’t mind, Mrs Marlow.”

“Of course, Doris. Erica, I’m going to put you in the twins’ room, if you’d like to come up now.” 

Charles looked up and Felix grinned, Rowan smiled, and Erica went with Mrs Marlow. Charles handed his keys to Felix, “Can you go and collect her bag from the car. She and Verity have been shopping today and her suitcase is in the boot.” Felix nodded and went out. Charles grinned and helped himself to more food. Sam watched him. “He’s a greedy little boy, isn’t he?” Rowan said. “If you’re talking about Sam, he is. If you’re talking about me, no, I’m always hungry.” said Charles, eating quickly and then helping himself to more. He passed Sam a cake and he smiled and bit into it. She laughed. 

Erica came running down the stairs, “Chas, it’s perfect, well not quite, Doris is going to do a few alterations for me but thank you.” She hugged him and said, “I want to phone Fliss and tell her.”

“She’ll be performing at the moment,” said Felix carrying her bags in. She took one off him and smiled, “You’re right, I forgot.”

“Come over in the morning and phone from ours,” said Charles, “That’ll save Rowan having palpitations at the cost of it.”

Rowan nodded, “That’s a good idea."

“You can meet Anthony and Helena, and have the evening explained to you,” said Charles, “I have to do all the duty dances on my own this year as Pat is away, but Felix will be there and Chas Dodds, they’ll look after you.”

“And the Major,” said Rowan with a laugh, “And any number of young farmers, you’ll have a good time.”

“Better than me,” said Charles. “I’d better go, otherwise Anthony and Helena will think I’ve run away again. And you, you are ready for bed, aren’t you?”

Sam gabbled back at him. Erica grinned, “He’s saying no I’m not, how dare you say that?” Charles ignored her and picked up Sam who grabbed his hair. “Good job I don’t have a wig,” grumbled Charles as he took his hands away from his hair. “Let’s go, once we have said goodbye properly.” Sam waved his hand at Erica and Rowan and Charles looked proud. The girls looked at each other and laughed, “His mother is missing a lot,” said Rowan and Erica nodded, “She doesn’t know the boys and she doesn’t like the fact that Charles wants to bring Sam up himself. In fact,” Erica thought, “She doesn’t like the whole situation, that Elizabeth was pregnant when they married in a registry office. Probably thinks it looks bad on her.”

Felix came back in, “Would you like to come and see the horses, Eric?” he asked, “they are just down from the farm, Chas says he’ll give us a lift there.” She jumped up and went out the door. Charles dropped them off at the stables and drove back to Mariot Chase. Anthony met him, “Pam’s been on the phone about Erica, good, that means you can help me here.” Charles smiled, “Yes, she’s happier with Felix and she saw Mike on the way through London. What can I do to help and what do I do with Sam?”

“He can sit with you, are you going to let him attend the children’s party?”

“I thought not, however, if there’s party food in the house, he’ll sniff it out.” Anthony laughed and they went in.

“This is the beach, do you want to dismount or are you alright on Penny?” Felix asked Erica keeping the leading rein safely in his hands. Eric looked at the beach and shivered, “I’d rather keep riding I think, although there’s a lot to remember.” Felix grinned, “Are you liking it?”

“Yes, you’ll have to get Felicity down here to try it.”

“When we’re open for business,” Felix said absently looking at two horsemen on the beach, “That’s Chas and Uncle Anthony, let’s go and say hi.”

Erica stared, “Is that Chas on a horse? I don’t believe it.” Felix grinned, “He didn’t want to, but he was made to ride. He’s pretty good when he can be bothered.”

“But he lives in London.”

“Yes, but he comes down every weekend. I think there was some drama and the adults said he couldn’t stay in London on his own.”

“Oh,” said Erica watching the two horsemen gallop along the beach towards them. “That looks,”

“Fun?”

“Scary I was going to say.”

Chas slowed down and pulled up in front of them. He grinned, “What a surprise, Felix has introduced you to horse-riding!” 

Erica laughed, “Yes, it’s not bad. I didn’t expect to see you on a horse. Where’s Sam?”

“In the kitchen, overseeing breakfast preparations,” said Charles.

“Like father, like son,” said Felix with a grin.

“Anthony, may I introduce my adopted sister, Erica Standish, Erica, Anthony Merrick.”

“Very nice to meet you Miss Standish.”

“Thank you, Mr Merrick.”

“Have you ridden before.”

“In India, yes, when I lived there, but a long time ago.”

“You lived in India?”

“Yes, in Coorg. Mother died there and left me to Aunt Joey.”

Anthony smiled kindly at her, “And you have been welcomed by Maynards, I can see that.”

“Yes, another sister,” said Charles resignedly

“Another Chalet School girl,” sighed Felix following his lead.

Erica laughed, “I need Mike here,” she said

Mr Merrick laughed, “You both are coming back for breakfast, aren’t you?”

“Thank you,” said Felix with a smile.

“Don’t we have to return the horses to their stables?” asked Erica as they made their way back from the beach, Anthony watching Felix critically as he helped Erica. “No, you can leave them in our stables and ride them home later, we need to talk about the party as well,” he said.

“Your brother is a good teacher,” he said to Charles that afternoon as they worked in the study.  
“Is he? are you going to tell Rowan?” asked Charles looking up from seating plans, “if we move this table closer, then we can squeeze that one in.” Anthony nodded. “Your mother has adopted a large number of people over the years, hasn’t she?”

“Yes, she looks after other people,” said Charles absently working through the plan. “Do I put Felix and Rowan on the same table?”

“No, Felix can take in Rose Dodds,” said Anthony.

“OK,” he went back to the previous conversation, “Steve is staying with Roddy Richardson at the moment. Roddy is another adoptee and works in New Zealand, sheep farming. Roger’s younger brother. They were always the best of friends; I’m pleased for Steve.”

“Leaves you a bit on your own?”

“Not really. I’ve got Danny, Verity, Monty and Will. I’ll be glad when Nick and Pat are back, and there’s always Miranda and Lawrie.”

“Indeed,” Anthony looked amused. “No-one special then?”

“No, not at the moment,” Charles answered absently, “This is more complex than anything I do at University. Is it worth it?”

“Yes, everyone enjoys it and it is a tradition worth keeping. I hope Patrick will continue with it.”

"He will, Nick wouldn’t let him not do it.”

The party was in full swing. “This is fun,” said Erica as she and Charles danced, “It’s the first time that I’ve been to a grown-up dance and this dress.”

Charles smiled, “Doris is good, isn’t she? Nick and Lawrie told me.”

“Are you being treated as the son and heir at the moment?”

“Yes, because Pat’s not here and I have lived with them for two years.” Erica nodded, “They are more your parents than Uncle Jack and Aunt Joey,” she said. 

“Agreed.”

“You are taking us to Carnbach aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“To see the Fossil sisters.”

“Who?”

Erica laughed, and turned around scanning the room for Verity. “Let’s go and find Verity, she’ll explain it to you. She’s over there. Hi, Verity, can you tell Chas who the Fossil sisters are?”

“Yes, why?”

“Felicity and Cecil call themselves Pauline and Petrova and Claire, Posy, because her mother was a ballet dancer!”

Verity laughed at the faces of both Danny and Charles, “’Ballet Shoes’ by Noel Streatfeild, I’ll check the book room to see if it’s in there and then I’ll let you read it.”

“’Ballet Shoes’?” said Charles in disgust, “No thanks, sounds worse than one of mum’s.”

“At least you can pretend you know what they are talking about when you see them,” said Erica, “Chas, let’s go tomorrow and look for it, I could do with a day in town.” Charles looked at Danny who grinned and nodded, Verity said, “Where’s Sam?”

“Upstairs, I need to check on him in about five minutes, he was fast asleep when I looked last.”

“Too much food,” said Danny

“And excitement with musical bumps,” said Verity looking at Charles who instantly said, “He won that, fair and square. I had to make sure that he was seated first and I did.” They all laughed at him, “No-one else had their parent helping them.” “No-one else was only ten months old.” “And then he ate so much tea.” “He was hungry after winning musical bumps,” said Charles with dignity. “Good job tea came after that, he would have been sick otherwise,” commented Verity. “I’ll go and see how he is,” said Charles when the music ended and ran off and upstairs. Felix came over, “I’m really enjoying this,” he said, “Rowan says that ages ago she was thinking about doing a barbeque in the summer and a steeplechase. She thinks we could do it next summer, would you come?” “Yes,” said Danny and Erica sighed, “Yes, it’s so nice to be able to accept invitations for the summer knowing that we will be able to come and not be stuck in Switzerland.”


	46. Chapter 46

“Do you remember it?” asked Erica as Charles drove through Carnbach. He shook his head, concentrating on his driving. Felix was talking to Sam, “Look the sea and boats.” Sam looked at where he was pointing. “And the beach,” he said. Sam smiled. “I’ll drop you off at school first, will Felicity and Cecil be there?”

“I hope so, Chas what should I do about my dress? Should I tell Auntie Jo and Uncle Jack?”

“Why? If you think you must go ahead, but if it going to make you unhappy, don’t bother. Once it’s at school you can keep it there until the summer, and use it if you are going to another dance at school.”

Erica sighed, “I won’t tell them, I didn’t want to.”

Felix grinned, “You looked good in it.”

“You looked good too,” Erica turned around, “Where did you get your suit?”

“It belonged to a Marlow male, I’m not sure which.”

“Charles, here’s school, turn up here. Thanks. Are you coming in?”

“No, I’ll wait here with Sam, Felix will take you in.”

“It’s only a school, nothing to get worried about. Thanks Chas, for everything, See you sometime. Bye Sam,” she smiled and waved at Sam who waved back. Felix scrambled out and got Erica’s suitcase out of the car and accompanied her into the school. Sam watched them go.

“Right,” said Charles to Sam picking him up, “Do you want to eat first?”

Sam hugged him and then looked around. “There’s the beach, isn’t it big? You’d like to play on that,” said Charles looking round. “It looks nice here. I’m glad the girls are happy.”

“So am I,” said a voice behind him and he turned to see his mother. She looked nervous, “I owe you an apology.” “Or two,” said Charles before he could help himself, “One on behalf of Mary-Lou.”  
“She shouldn’t have done that.”

““Damn right she shouldn’t. And gone whining to you and for you to get involved like that. Shows how much faith you have in me.” He was angry and he hurled the words at his mother. Sam moved restlessly in his arms, looked at his father and raising an arm, stroked him on his cheek. Charles looked at him and smiled, “Sorry babe am I upsetting you? Come on, let's give you your lunch. Then we can go down to the beach after your family have fussed over you.” He opened the car door and sat down again, sitting Sam on his knee. He got out the lunchbox and started feeding him. “Don't gobble it all, no-one is going to take it off you.” he carried on talking soothingly and Sam, watching him, gradually relaxed as he ate his lunch. Joey looked on, silently. “I feel you don't need me, she said.

“I don't,” Charles replied, scraping out the bowl and giving Sam his last spoonful, “but then I am his father, you are his grandmother. Why should I need you? You never had any time for us.” he put away the lunchbox and gave Sam a drink of water.

“Don't you miss all your family?

No, should I? Let me see, from the age of seven I spent most of my life at school, you were never there for us, never part of our life, too busy with everyone else. Sorry, but no I don't miss you and I probably won’t be around much; my future plans have been settled, and I'll see more of Mike next year when he's in London and I see Felix quite regularly as well. But I don't mind, I've got good friends and my own family.”

“You sound bitter,” said Joey sadly, “I've failed you.”

“Mum, stop the emotional blackmail, life isn’t always about you” Charles sounded exasperated. Then he saw Felicity and Cecil come running over and smiled.

“Hi Pauline, Hi Petrova,” he said.

“Who told you?” asked Cecil hugging him and smiling at Sam who smiled back.

“Eric. I even had to read the book,” Charles sounded disgusted and his sisters both laughed.

“Who was your favourite character?” asked Felicity playing with Sam's hands. he looked at her and then at his father who smiled at him, “Winifred,” he replied.

“No, it wasn't, you're showing off,” said Cecil. Charles laughed at her.

“Can I hold him?” asked Joey. Charles looked at him, “he may not go to you,” he said doubtfully but she stretched out to pick him up. Sam turned away and burrowed into his father’s arms. “Maybe not today,” Charles said, Felicity looked at him, Sam and Cecil. Cecil looked back at her. Charles broke the awkward pause, “When do you have to be at the theatre?”

“In twenty-five minutes, bye Charles, thanks for bringing Felix, I'm sorry you won't see us.”

“So am I but Sam and I are going down onto the beach.”

“Isn't it too cold for him down there?” asked Joey, Charles looked surprised, “he's got plenty of warm clothes, he'll be fine and then we'll look around. I'll pick up Felix after the show.”

“It's Chas who'll end up with bronchitis,” said Felicity.

“Yes, end up in a hospital bed again,” said Cecil. 

“Sam will be looking after him.” 

“I hope not,” said Jack coming up and picking up Sam. Sam settled in his arms. Chas looked at the girls and smiled, “Are you off?”

“We are, bye Chas, bye Sam, see you soon Mum and Dad.”

“He's a lovely little boy, Chas,” said Jack. “Well done, you're bringing him up well.”

Charles looked up and said, “thanks dad.”

“How's University?”

“Fine, not too hard work, and Sam is enjoying the nursery. he thrives there.”

“Is he in all week?”

“No, Betty has him on Thursdays. Other than that, yes. It's better for both of us, it means I can do most of my academic work during nursery hours and then have time to spend with him afterwards.”

“If you'd like us to have him for a week sometime,” said Joey eagerly. Felix and Erica had come out and watched Charles. He opened his mouth to say no, then shut it again. Jack watched his wife and son whilst playing with his grandson. 

“Yes, I suppose so,” said Charles, eventually, “It would give him time to play with Geoff. Where is he?”

“On the beach, with Phil and Claire. Joey do you want to go and collect them? Take Felix with you.”  
Felix, Erica and Charles looked at each other surprised. “Yes, fine,” said Felix. “Come on Mum, are you driving?"

Jack played with Sam until they left. Charles put away Sam's cup, “He'll need a nappy change soon,” he told his father who nodded. “I can do it here,”

“No, wait till I've spoken to both of you.” Erica looked at Charles who stared back, “thank you for agreeing to Sam staying with us. That will help his grandmother. I'll make sure he's well looked after,” Jack told his son. Charles nodded, “Wait for a while. He knows I'm angry with her at the moment.” 

Jack looked at him and Sam suddenly began to cry and held out his hands. “Nappy needs changing,” said Charles, taking him, “I can take do it here,” Jack nodded and watched him. 

Did you enjoy the party?” he asked Erica who nodded enthusiastically, “It was wonderful, I danced the opening dance with Chas, this Chas not Chas Dodds, we danced the next few dances together as Chas, this one had to do a lot of duty dances. I also danced with Felix and Oliver Reynolds, and Ollie took me into supper.” Jack nodded, “I think that answers my question.”

“Which is?” asked Charles.

“Your mother thinks there might be something going on between you,” said Jack. Erica laughed and Charles shook his head, “Your Granny is silly at times, isn't she?” he asked Sam who laughed back and kicked his legs in the air.

“I stayed at the farmhouse with the Marlows,” said Erica, “so I could stay with Felix.” 

“And I stayed at the Merricks.”

“It was better actually, I was there for Doris when she needed me for fittings,” said Erica seeing Charles frowning at her. “I need to wash my hands,” was all he said, letting Sam stand next to him, leaning against his knees.

“Fittings?” said Jack 

“For my dress,” Erica smiled, “Doris makes the most wonderful dresses and she made me one, Chas arranged it and he bought me shoes and undies and everything. It's all upstairs.”

“I didn't buy them or even see them,” said Charles hastily, “Verity did that.”

“He bought Verity two of mother’s books as a thank you,” said Erica with a grin. “Does that answer your question?” 

Jack nodded, “I’d like to contribute to the party outfit,” he said. Charles looked up surprised, “There’s no need, that was all part of the invitation.”

“I’d like to though,” Jack was firm and Charles looked at Erica and shrugged his shoulders. “Thank you, come on Sam, let’s find somewhere to wash my hands, do yours need doing as well?”

“He’ll be walking soon,” said Jack.

“Good, get rid of some of the baby fat,” said Charles, “shall we try walking, Sam?” he stood up and taking Sam’s hands started walking him over to the front door. He stopped suddenly and turned round, “Is mum trying to set me up with someone? She doesn’t trust me to bring up my own child.”

“No, I’m sure that’s not true,” said Jack and then stopped. 

“How sad,” said Erica, “Never mind, Chas, we all know you are doing a great job.” 

“It's quite insulting for you as well, you've not left school, you're going to university, and all she can think about is marrying you off,” he smiled at her and picking up Sam said, “do you know where we can wash our hands? I supposed she’s conditioned to thinking that a baby has to be brought up by a woman.”

“You’ll prove her wrong, unless there is someone that we don’t know about?” Erica smiled at him, “There’s a cloakroom just inside, I’ll show you.”

Mass finished and Charles looked at his father-in-law. Tom looked back and nodded. They took Sam between them and went out of the church. Fr McDonagh greeted them and wished them well and said Happy Birthday to Sam. 

Charles started the car and drove to the cemetery. They made their way to Elizabeth's grave and placed on it the flowers they had bought. Sam watched them and Charles told him about his mother and Tom listened. “Next year, it's your turn,” said Charles, “Shall we wave bye bye to Mummy?” he said to Sam and they both waved goodbye to Elizabeth.

When they got back to school, Felix and Michael were waiting for them with balloons for Sam. “We're having a birthday party for you,” said Charles smiling at him, “You're one now, let's go and open your presents, shall we?” They went up to his grandfather’s flat where his presents were waiting for him. Felix and Michael helped him to open them while Charles and Tom both sat back. “It will get better,” said Tom, “And you mustn't let his birthdays be spoilt.” Charles nodded, “Eventually, it'll be a backdrop to his birthday, something we talk about, but which means nothing to him."

“Chas, would you like to open this present?” Michael passed him a flat package. “It feels like a picture," said Charles feeling it and said to Sam, “Shall we open it? Are you going to tear the paper off?” Sam tore off paper and Charles and he looked at the photo montage that was revealed. “Look, that's your Mummy, as a baby and a girl and with me and your Uncles Danny, Monty and William, and look there's me as a baby!” He looked at his brothers and smiled, “thank you, it's a wonderful idea. I'll put this in his bedroom.” Sam looked at it and then turned away to play with some wooden building blocks and a shape sorter.

“Tonight, we're going to stay with Verity and have another party. And tomorrow we're driving up to Armiford for a birthday party on Sunday,” said Charles, “It's difficult with friends and relatives all over the country, makes life so much more complicated! but it means he has four birthday parties! There's one in London when we get back.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Joey at her worst. Bruno has had 6 months quarantine and isn't so boisterous and I've aged Sam a bit, but this fitted in here.

“My last lot of exams, thank goodness,” Lawrie looked up from her books.

“Aren’t auditions a type of exam?” asked Charles, “Another glass anyone?”

Will pushed his glass over, “Not quite. At least we’ll get work from them. But I'm off to Paris, to do a postgraduate course. Miss Stevens recommended that I go.”

“Will, that's brilliant. You mean Margia Stevens, the pianist? She came to meet Sam and went round to the Merricks for supper one night. Helena was delighted.”

“Ooh la la, you're young, free and single and in Paris, the City of love,” said Lawrie, “Go out and enjoy yourself there, like Chuck will wherever Billy sends him.”

“Yes, I will, with Sam attached to me.”

“They might just keep you in London,” said Lawrie, “They did that a couple of years ago.”

“Yes, and didn't he enjoy that!” said Miranda, “I remember him moaning about it.” Charles grinned.   
“Will, Dad wants me to go to Paris, I'll come with you, if that's OK, we can travel together.”

“Stay at my Grandmother's,” said Lawrie, “She lives in Paris. I'll ask Mum to write.”

“All sorted,” said Charles, “I do love this, everything arranged in five minutes! And now back to work,” and he looked at his book again.

“Have you got to do a German exam?” asked Jones “or was the book enough?”

“I’ve got a Viva, but I’m still writing to Anna in Austria and Franz and I speak German and he makes me read German literature, so I’ll be fine.”

“How do you get the time to do all this?” asked Lawrie

“Get up early, and I read German last thing at night. And the lemon biscuits come in handy.”

“Where are they?” Lawrie looked round the kitchen, “What, mine or Anna’s? Mine are in that cupboard and Anna’s are on the shelf above the breadbin.”

“Have you finished revising?”

“Why?” the two men looked at her

“let’s do a blind tasting of lemon biscuits.”

“What accompanied by the wine?”

“Yes, that should be fun.”

“I’ve got an exam at 9.00 tomorrow morning, I don’t want to be that hungover,” said Charles

“Boring,” said Lawrie, “You’ll probably find you do better.”

“Not with a headache,” said Charles, “Am I joining in the tasting as well?”

“Let’s see,” Lawrie opened the tins, “Yes, they do look similar, I’m going to mix them up.”

“That will help, no-one will know which is which and whoever is adjudicating won’t either,” said Charles. 

“Do you remember the birthday midnight feasts?” said Jones, suddenly. 

“That should have been last week,” said Charles smiling, “but you were away. Shall we do it on Friday or are you working?”

“Friday.”

“Birthday midnight feasts?”

“Yes we had them at school for six years, for our birthdays. It was our 21st so we should have celebrated them.”

“Do you share a birthday?”

“No I’m a day older than Minor,” said Jones with a smile. “We did have good times at school.”

Charles shot him a quick glance, “No more wine for you, you’re getting maudlin and we don’t want that. I’ll put the kettle on. Anna’s sent me some coffee as well as lemon biscuits.”

Miranda watched him and looked at Jones who suddenly looked as if he was going to burst into tears. “Sorry, this is the end of my university life here and it’s suddenly got too much for me, I’ll go home.”

“No, you won’t, you’ll sleep here tonight, but I will warn you I’ve got to be up early in the morning,” said Charles, “Were you thinking of Liz?” Jones nodded and his eyes filled with tears. “We’ve still got her memory,” said Charles, “and Sam is beginning to look like her.” Miranda looked at him, “I didn’t think you’d seen that,” she said. Charles nodded. “Jones, just go into Sam’s room and look at the picture on the wall,” he said and turned away to make the coffee.

Lawrie, who had been silent, stood up with him and taking him by the arm took him into Sam’s room and to one of the pictures hanging there. Jones stood looking at it. “How?” he asked,

“Mike, Erica, Felix, Felicity and Cecil did it, Mike and Felix asked Mr Braithwaite for photos of Liz and the girls asked Jack and Joey for ones of Chuck. I like that one,” she pointed to a photo of Charles with Rufus, “They gave it to Sam for his birthday. Franz helped them put it all together.”

Jones looked at the photo montage, “That’s a really nice idea,” he said, “I saw that there wasn’t a picture of Liz anywhere.”

“Yes, Chuck is coming round and I know you are as well. It’ll be good for him to have Nick and Patrick here next year as well. It will help and if this week is successful, he’ll have more help. Now, I want to taste test these lemon biscuits, check that Chuck is doing a good job.”

“On Friday,” said Charles as they came back in, “I’ll make some cocktails and we can drink them as well. Sam is due back on Sunday.”

“And probably on Monday Billy will tell you where you are spending the summer,” said Lawrie.

“Probably, Let's place bets, Hamburg, Hamburg or Hamburg.”

“Good, I'm running short of bubble bath,” said Lawrie with a grin.

“Granny, Granny, Granny, Thoma, Thoma,” Sam stood beside Joey looking anxiously up at her and trying to give her ‘Thomas the Tank Engine’ to read to him. She was staring out of the window at the view. She turned to her grandson, “In a minute,” she said absently, “Go and play with Anna.”  
“Anna? Who Anna?” asked Sam confused. Joey just stood looking out of the window and then smiled and walked away from her grandson. He watched her go and his bottom lip trembled. “Want Dada,” he said to himself and went out of the room. He had a small bag of his own and he went and collected it. He put two Thomas books in it and then went to the front door. It was closed. He went to the kitchen and looked at Alice hopefully, “Thoma?” he asked, she smiled at him, “Go and find your Granny, sunshine. Here have a bun,” and gave him one. He smiled back and took a bite. Bruno bounded over to his side and Sam shivered in fright. Alice looked at him and slapped Bruno, “stay away from him,” she said, “Sam go back in and find your granny, she’ll read to you.” “Want Dada,” he said sadly but she didn’t listen turning back to her work. Bruno looked at Sam and went and sat down by the fire. Sam finished the bun and, seeing the back door open slipped out while Alice wasn’t looking. He wasn’t going to find his grandmother, he was going to see his father. Bruno watched him as he walked out of the kitchen and getting up followed him. Sam walked down to the gate, it was open and he slipped through. He looked at the road and set off one way walking down the grass. Bruno followed him at a safe distance.


	48. Chapter 48

It was lunchtime and the children were all running around the playground. Geoff and his friends were walking around the outside of the playground. “Ginger, come and play football,” cried another boy, “We need you to score some goals for us.

“In a minute,” Geoff and his friends stopped by the gates. “What shall we do for my birthday party next week?” asked Geoff, “Phil and Wendy and Christine are going shopping in Armiford and then to the cinema but I don’t want to.”

“Do you think we can go canoeing? we are all ten,” said Davy

“Probably not, what about a bike ride, we can go out all day on our own,” said Rob, “Hey, look at that baby.” He pointed out of the gates and the rest craned to see. “That’s Sam,” said Geoff suddenly serious, “what’s he doing out here?”

“Why has no-one stopped him?” asked Will.

“I don’t know, I’ll climb over the gates and go and get him. Rob can you come with me? Will. can you go and tell Mrs Walker what we are doing. Davy, can you go and tell Mrs Martin to help us.” His friends nodded and Geoff looked at the gate. “I’ll give you a boost and you can pull me up,” said Rob and he nodded. He stood on Rob’s hands and jumped up onto the gate. He pulled his friend up and they jumped down the other side. “Miss, Ginger and Robert have climbed over the gate,” they heard someone say and moved away from the gates. “He’s tired,” said Geoff watching him, “I’m not going to call him but go over. Oh, look at the cars.” “Lots,” said Robert, “There’s a big lorry coming.” Sam looked up and saw Geoff. He smiled and started to cross the road. “No, go back,” cried Geoff jumping up and down, Sam go back.” Sam stood still. “Go back,” cried Geoff, the lorry saw the small boy and had put on the brakes, He used his horn to try and get Sam to move. “We’re in the way if he tries to avoid him,” said Rob, pulling Geoff back. “Go back,” cried Geoff for the third time but Sam stood still. Suddenly, unseen by the boys, Bruno bounded forward and pushed Sam back onto the grass verge. Sam fell over backwards and screamed. Bruno stood over him and looked at him. The lorry came to a stop just past them. Geoff and Rob looked at each other. “I feel sick,” said Geoff, “So do I,” said Rob. Mrs Walker came running out, “Boys are you alright? What happened?”

The lorry driver had got out of the cab and went back to where Sam was screaming and picked him up. He carried him across the road and Bruno came with him. “Bruno, you saved his life,” Geoff hugged him, “good boy.” Sam stopped screaming and stared, Geoff looked at him, “Sam, Bruno just saved your life, aren’t you to thank him?”

Sam shook his head, “Going to Dada. Want Dada, don’t want granny, don’t want Anna,” 

“Anna?”

Mrs Walker said to the lorry driver, “Thank you so much, I don’t know why Sam was walking along the road on his own, he’s only sixteen months old. I’ll get in touch with his grandparents immediately.”

“His parents should look after him,” said the driver, “if the grandparents are so infirm and incapable of looking after him.”

Geoff looked down trying to hide his smile. Rob glanced at him. 

“What's his name? I may pass this incident onto the police. A baby shouldn’t be walking around on his own along this busy road, and I will have to pass it onto my office as I am late.”

Mrs Walker looked at him, “It’s Sam Maynard,”

“Samuel Maynard.”

“No, his first name is Simon,” said Geoff. “He’s my nephew.”

“And where are his mother and father?”

“He doesn’t have a mother and my brother, Charles, his father lives in London. He has got exams this week so my Mum and Dad are looking after him, that’s Dr John Maynard and Mrs Maynard. They live as Plas Gwyn, in the village”

“Thank you.” 

“Want Dada, want to go to Dada,” reiterated Sam.

The lorry driver grinned, “I think he wants to go to his father, Don’t do that again, young man, frightened me to death you did, I thought you were under the wheels, this dog saved your life. Be good in future. Bye-bye.” He smiled at Sam who looked at him and then smiled back. “Bye-bye,” he said, “Going to Dada?”

“No, I am not,” said the driver, handing Sam to Mrs Walker before running back to his lorry. Geoff and Rob looked at Mrs Walker who was cuddling Sam, “Bring Bruno in,” she said to Geoff, “and I’ll phone your parents to come and collect him.”

Geoff looked at Sam, “Why do you want Dada?” he asked as they walked into the playground. The other children looked at them and at Bruno who wagged his tail and went to greet Phil.

“Don’t want granny, want Dada,” said Sam, his bottom lip quivering and Geoff looked at Mrs Walker, “Perhaps Auntie Madge instead?” he suggested. She nodded at him. “Well done, both of you. You acted very properly. It could have been a lot worse. Now, you,” she smiled at Sam, “come into the infant school and wait in there. We’ll get you a drink and something to eat.” Sam smiled at that, “Cake?” he asked hopefully. “No, I’ll hand you over to Mrs Thomas.” “Thoma? Thoma the Tank Engine?” asked Sam eagerly, then looked, “my bag.”

“He must have left it outside,” said Rob.

“I’ll go and get it,” said Mrs Walker

“Thoma and Edward in bag,” Sam looked as if he was going to cry again.

“We’ll get it, Mrs Thomas, Sam Maynard is paying us a little visit, can he stay here until we can contact someone to come and collect him?”

“yes, of course, hallo Sam, what would you like to do first?”

“Eat I think,” said Mrs Walker, “I’ll go and report to Mrs Martin and then see what I can get him for food.”

“And a clean nappy!”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes a few steps backwards, Jem steps up and shows him what should be done,

Jem sat in the sitting room at the Round House and looked out at the view “I’m really enjoying retirement,” he said.

Madge smiled at him, “After eight months?” she asked and he smiled back, “Yes,” he said. “I like having Jack back, he seems a lot calmer. How are you finding Joey?”

“She seems to be better, is a lot more alert some days and not others. Having the twins is helping her and she is looking after Sam this week. That should help her.”

“Yes. It’s nice having the children back isn’t it? They are good youngsters and get on amazingly well.”

“Apart from the fight between Mike and Chas last year.”

Jem smiled reminiscently, “That was bad,” he admitted, “Is that the phone?”

“Yes, I’ll go and answer it. Madge got up and went to the phone. After a few minutes, she returned, “We’ve got to go to school now.”

Jem looked up surprised, “Open Day’s on Sunday, we’re going down tomorrow.”

“The village school, Sam has turned up there. He was walking away from Plas Gwyn looking for Chas. He saw Geoff and walked into the path of a lorry. Bruno, who was following, pushed him back into the hedge and the lorry stopped. Sam doesn’t want to go back to Joey and Geoff suggested that school call us.” She stopped and sat down. 

Jem looked at her in horror, “I can’t believe what I’m hearing. What was Joey doing and Jack?” He came and sat by her and hugged her. “I’ll phone Plas Gwyn and see what they have to say, you stay here.”

He went out and picked up the receiver. He called Plas Gwyn. Alice answered, “Sir James? Mrs Maynard? She’s writing, where’s Sam? With her I think, I told him to go back to her, you’d like me to check, I’d rather not disturb her, I have to? Yes, Sir James, if you would wait a minute....Sir James, he’s not with her, I’ll check the garden, where’s Bruno? I don’t know, I sent him out of the kitchen, yes I had the kitchen door open. You know where they both are? You want me to pack up Sam’s belongings? There are some dirty clothes and nappies, wash them now? Yes, Sir James, I’ll have everything ready. Goodbye.”

Jem came back into the sitting room, “neither of them were aware that he is missing, and Alice tells me that his clothes haven’t been washed. Are you ready to go?”

Madge nodded, “Poor Sam, we’ll bring him back here. I can’t imagine what he must have been feeling.

Jem nodded, 

Madge shuddered as they waited for a gap in the traffic, “Poor Sam, walking along the grass with the traffic like this.” Jem nodded grimly and they drove to school in silence. “There’s a parking space,” said Madge when they arrived and they got out. Mrs Martin met them at the front door, “Sir James and Lady Russell, we’ve got Sam, he’s fine.”

“What happened?” asked Madge.

“We’re not sure, he says he wants to go to his father, keeps saying ‘Not Anna’ which we don’t understand. Geoff tells us that Anna used to be employed by his mother but has now retired to Austria. He’s scared of the dog Bruno, and looked hungry when he arrived. He’s eaten a very good lunch.” She suddenly looked amused and said, “He also packed for his journey,” and she handed over Sam’s bag. Jem opened it and took out two Thomas books. Madge smiled, “Bless him,” she said. Mrs Martin said, “The police have been informed, the Haulier Company may do that as well, but as he turned up here, we had no choice.”

Jem nodded, “Can we see him?”

“He’s in the Infant’s room, he’s settled very well. Does he go to nursery?”

“Yes, his father is a University Student. They live in London. Sam is here because Chas has exams at the moment.” 

Mrs Martin nodded, “Phil told us his mother died,” she said and Madge nodded. They arrived at the infant’s room where they saw Sam sat on the carpet with the rest of the class listening to a story. A little girl was sitting next to him holding his hand. “He’s not happy,” said Jem watching him, “I’ll go and speak to him,” he said waiting for the story to finish. He went over and crouched by Sam, “Sam, I’ve got your bag,” he said quietly and Sam turned and saw him. He took his bag, “Uncle ‘Em, go to Dada?” he asked and Jem nodded, “Come on now,” he said and Sam stood up. 

“Class, shall we say goodbye to Sam?” asked Mrs Thomas

“Goodbye Sam,” the class chorused and Sam looked back, “bye bye,” he said and walked out in front of Jem who smiled at Mrs Thomas. Sam saw Madge and raised his two arms to her. She picked him up, “Come on Sweetheart, we’ll look after you now.” He nestled into her. She smiled at Mrs Martin and they left. 

“Can the twins take Bruno home at the end of the day?” asked Jem, “If we can’t get anyone to pick him up now?”

“Yes, it’s probably better for him not to go with Sam,” she said, “He’s a lovely little boy, can you pass that onto his father?”

“I will, thank you,” said Jem, “And please pass on our thanks to Geoff. I’m sure that we will see him later this evening.”

Madge was seated on the back seat of the car with Sam next to her. Jem looked at him, “He’ll be asleep soon, that’s good as we are going to Plas Gwyn to collect his belongings.”

Madge nodded and cuddled Sam closer to her. She had missed her grandchildren in Australia, she was glad she was able to share Sam. 

Jem drove to Plas Gwyn and parked the car. Alice was coming out of the house with Sam’s belongings. “You stay there,” Jem said to Madge, “I’ll deal with this.” 

Alice came up and Jem opened the boot, “I’m sorry but I’m not a nursemaid, I’m not responsible for Sam, is he alright?” She peered at Sam who was asleep. 

“Why was the kitchen door open?” asked Jem

“I was trying to get rid of Bruno,” admitted Alice, “I left it open.”

“The police will want to know,” said Jem non-committedly, “Madge, I’m going to speak to Joey.” Madge nodded and made Sam more comfortable. Jem went inside and went to Joey’s study. He walked in. Joey was writing rapidly. “Joey? Joey?” Jem spoke impatiently and Joey looked up, “Hullo Jem,” she said vaguely. 

“Joey,” Jem spoke sharply and removed her pen. “Joey where is Sam?”

“Sam?” Joey looked at him, her mind obviously elsewhere. 

“Sam, your grandson,”

“Oh, he’ll be with Anna,” said Joey reaching out for her pen,

“Joey,” Jem spoke kindly to her, “Anna’s retired, she’s in Austria.”

“What?” Joey looked shocked and then said, “He’ll be with Alice.”

“No,” Jem shook his head, “He’s with Madge at the moment. He left here and went looking for Chas. He was spotted walking along the road by the school. He walked into the path of a lorry and was saved by Bruno. Geoff saw that. Joey, what were you thinking of? How would you tell Chas that you were responsible for the death of his son?” 

Joey looked back at him in horror. “I didn’t know,” she said, “I was writing.”

“Isn’t your grandson more important than your writing?”

Joey paused and Jem turned away, “Goodbye Joey,” he said as he left the house.

“I need to find Jack,” he said when he returned to the car.

“He’s here,” said Madge, “Not good?”

“No, Jack,”

“Is there a problem?” asked Jack coming over.

“You nearly lost Sam today,” said Jem, “He almost got knocked down by a lorry near the school. He had walked away from here.” 

Jack looked shocked, “What happened? Is he alright?” He leaned in the car and saw Sam asleep on Madge’s lap.

“Not really, the Police will tell you what’s happened, they are involved. Jack, what were you thinking of?”

“I was hoping that having Sam here would help Joey.”

“Help Joey? Jack, you’ve got a grandchild, a toddler who needs care. You left him with a woman who is seriously depressed. That’s child neglect. He is scared of Bruno, he is hungry. We are very lucky only the police have been called. They may alert Social Services. Another thing, How would you tell Chas that his son had been killed?”

“I’ve got to go and see her, she will need me to help her,” said Jack turning to the house.

“And your grandson?” Jem asked, Jack looked at him, “Can you?” he asked simply. 

“We are calling his father as soon as we can and awaiting instructions from him,” said Jem curtly, “I don’t think there is any point in continuing this conversation.” He got in the car and drove away in silence. When they arrived at the Round House, he looked at his wife, “They are both blinkered,” he said. She nodded, “It wasn’t good for them to be sheltered in Switzerland for so long,” she said, “It’s caused the whole family problems. Luckily the younger ones will be more resilient and able to cope. Can you take Sam in for me? He’s getting too heavy and I’ll hang out the washing, we’ll need clean clothes for him.”

“I’ll phone Billy and see what he suggests, I think Chas is finishing his exams today, but I’m not sure.”


	50. Chapter 50

Charles finished his last question on his last paper and sat back. He would go through it in a minute, just take a breather. He looked around the hall, everyone was still working hard. He watched as a member of staff came in and spoke to the Lead Invigilator who looked at the seating plan in front of him and then over to Charles. Charles looked back and then leaned forward to look out to the corridor. He could see nothing and looked at the Invigilator again and saw the look of horror on his face. This decided him. He picked up his paper and walked to the front of the hall. “What’s happened?” he asked quietly. “Charles Maynard?” He nodded and the invigilator indicated that he should leave the hall with the other man. He followed him out. 

“What’s happened?” 

“Lady Elizabeth Whitmour is here to speak to you.”

“What’s happened?”

The man made no reply but walked briskly towards Dr Bailey’s office. He knocked at the door and let Charles in. Charles looked at Betty and said, “It’s Sam isn’t it? What’s happened?”

“He’s fine, he’s with Jem and Madge,” said Betty, “But he was involved in a traffic incident.”

Charles looked at her in horror, “What?”

“He left your parent’s house on his own and was walking looking for you. Geoffrey saw him and Sam tried to cross the road in front of a lorry to reach him. Bruno, a dog?” Charles nodded, “knocked him back and saved his life.”

Charles stared, “What were they thinking of? I should never have let him go there. Where’s the phone,” he picked up the receiver and dialled, “Charles, he’s fine now,” said Betty. “It never should have happened,” retorted Charles, “Dad? What the hell have you been playing at? You told me he’d be safe. Where’s Mum? Of course, it’s her fault, I’m not stupid, well I am, I should never have let him stay with you. She’s upset? She’s going to be more upset, I nearly lost my son, Tom Braithwaite nearly lost the third member of his family. Remind her of that. You’re going to put the phone down, you do that. I’m coming up to see you.” He slammed down the phone. 

Betty looked at him, “Billy’s filling up your car as we speak and Lawrie is coming up with you, we’re not letting you go on your own.” He nodded and then picked up the phone again, “Uncle Jem, how’s Sam? He’s asleep, what happened?” He listened and looked shocked, “But he’s fine with Bucket and Tessa. Not eating? Do you know why? The police are involved, good, Anna? Oh, I see it now, yes, it was mother’s fault, I’ll explain it when I see you. By the way, you two are now officially his grandparents. Yes, Betty is here,” he handed the phone across and Betty took it.

Dr Bailey looked at Charles and said, “Out now,” and he hustled him across to SCR. “Eat and drink,” he said, Charles looked surprised, “You need to keep up your blood sugar levels if you are driving to your uncle’s. You won’t be any use to your son if you arrive in a state. As a scientist you should know that.” Charles picked up a sandwich and started to eat it.

“I’ve been thinking about your dissertation next year,” said Dr Bailey handing him a cup of tea, “Have you any ideas?” 

“I nearly lost my son today and you’re talking about my dissertation?” said Charles.

“Perhaps your stay in Ludwigshafen will help you decide,” continued Dr Bailey sipping his tea. “Working at BASF will give you a lot of opportunities.”

“Not cosmetics?” asked Charles guardedly, “Where’s Ludwigshafen?”

“On the Rhine, near Mannheim. Here’s a leaflet and map,” he handed it over and Charles took it reluctantly and looked at it. “It’s central,” he said  
“Yes, no beach for the little one, but it’s a nice area to visit. I spent six months working there, ten years ago. There’s a lot of old Germany there, you’ll enjoy it.”

“Why am I always expected to go to Germany, especially after my idiocy last autumn?”

“We think you have learned your lesson after your, as you describe it, “idiocy”. You can speak German and because,” he paused. Charles looked at him shrewdly, “You’re working with Billy, aren’t you? I’m going to be posted there when I graduate.” Dr Bailey looked at him, “To do a Masters degree yes, but not permanently.”

“Good, it wouldn’t be fair on Tom to take his grandson away from him, he’s all his got left,” Charles sounded as though he was calming down and Dr Bailey continued to talk, “How far did you get with your exam today?” 

Charles looked surprised, “I’d finished it,” he said, “I never got chance to go through and check all the answers though.” Dr Bailey nodded, “You’ve got a brother in Germany, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I’ll see him again this summer.”

“Much older than you?”

“Fifteen months.”

“Were you close as children?”

“Yes, why are you asking all these questions?”

“Another cup of tea?”

“Thank you,” Charles sat back and helped himself to another sandwich. 

“Be careful with your driving, we don’t want a second accident to the same family in one day.” Charles smiled reluctantly, “And your son is now safe, remember that, he was unhurt.”

“Physically, how about emotionally?”

Dr Bailey looked at him with respect, “That’s your job, to help heal any scars that remain isn’t it?” Charles looked back and nodded, “Thank you,” he said.

Dr Bailey regarded him, “Charles, don’t talk to your parents now, you’re very angry, understandably so, and hurling abuse at them will not help matters. They are Sam’s grandparents. Speak to your uncle and aunt and maybe they can mediate a meeting. Is that clear? Good, and on your return there will be a meeting about your summer. Maybe we can have it at Billy’s? I would like to meet Sam.” Charles gave him a small smile.

Betty came in and looked relieved to see him calm. “Just go and get yourself ready,” she said, “Billy’s got the car outside and Lawrie and Miranda are both going with you.” Charles stood up and as he went past, he hugged her, “thank you,” he said and kissed her cheek. Betty looked at Dr Bailey, “thank you for calming him down,” she said. 

“I’ve told him what we expect him to do this summer,” he said, “He’s taken it quite well, he is growing up isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is, but then he has had to face a lot of challenges in the past two years,” said Betty.


	51. Chapter 51

“What are you doing this summer then?” asked Lawrie as Charles drove towards Howells.

“Germany again.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but I am being posted there when I graduate to do a Masters over there.”

There was a pause, “You haven’t even got through two years of your degree yet,” said Miranda, “Why are they putting you in for a masters already?”

“Dunno, they must think I am capable. I did finish my exam before the message was brought in.”

“Brought in to the exam hall?”

“Yep.”

“It might not have been for you though,” said Miranda

Charles laughed, “He looked at a seating list and then looked at me, it was for me.”

“Where are you working?” asked Lawrie, changing the subject

“Ludwigshafen, at BASF. On the Rhine, I’ve driven through it when Danny and I went home from Austria a couple of years ago.”

Miranda was silent, then, “You know IG Farben was part of BASF?”

“No, what was IG Farben?”

“They had a factory at Auschwitz, and produced Zyklon B.”

Lawrie said, “What was Zyklon B?”

“The gas used in the extermination camps,” said Charles slowly, “Should I decline working there then?”

“No, you don’t have a choice,” said Miranda, “I’ve got some paperwork about it, I’ll show you when we get back.” 

“Where is Ludwigshafen?” asked Lawrie.

“There’s a leaflet in that pocket if you want to get it,” said Charles, “Everything connects up doesn’t it?”

“It will when you’re studying Chemistry and working in Germany,” said Miranda.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

“The police are here, Ma’am,” said Marie coming into the sitting room. Madge was reading to Sam. He looked up as well. 

“Thank you, Marie, can you tell Jem?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Marie turned to the young man behind her, “If you would like to come in, Sir,” 

“Thank you,” the young man came in and saw a middle-aged woman, sitting on a sofa with a small child. “My name is Inspector Gilbank. I’ve been asked to look into the circumstances of the traffic incident today with, I presume, this young man,” and he smiled at Sam who smiled back.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I can’t help very much, we were just called in to collect Sam here, would you mind not talking to him until later, I’ve just got him settled down and pacified.” Edward Gilchrist nodded, “If you sit down I’ll get you some tea.”

“Thank you,”

“Tea? Cakes?” asked Sam eagerly. 

“Yes, cakes, perhaps Inspector Gilbank will read you the rest of this story?”

“Thoma?” Sam asked and looked anxiously at the Inspector, “Not Anna?”

“Not Anna,” said Madge comfortingly.

“Not Anna,” said Edward and looked at Madge who shrugged her shoulders at him, “What are you reading, “Very Old Engines”? Shall we start from the beginning?” Sam came over and sat beside him and beamed at him.

Jem met Madge outside the door, “An Inspector Gilbank is in there reading to Sam. This could be serious for Joey and Jack.”

“I know, at least Chas is on his way. We’ll have to see what he has to say.”

“I’ll go and get tea and cakes for Sam, he has asked for them.”

There was a knock at the door and Madge went to open it. Geoff and Rob stood there, “We’ve come to see Sam,” said Geoff, 

“Has he recovered?” asked Rob

Jem looked at Madge, “I’d rather they didn’t see him until Chas has arrived, he shouldn’t be long.”  
Madge nodded, “Do you want to help me make tea? Then he has something to occupy himself with if Chas hasn’t arrived.”

“Why?” asked Rob as Jem went into the sitting room.

“In case we upset him again remembering it,” said Geoff as they walked down to the kitchen, “Oh,” said Rob, “It’s more likely to upset me,” and he shuddered, “but that dog was brilliant, he followed him and knocked him out of the way.”

“And stood guard,” said Geoff, “It’s sad that Sam is scared of him.”

“He’s huge and Sam’s small,” said Rob, “Hey did you hear that? Mrs Martin would be proud of the alliteration.”

“Show off,” said Geoff, “anyway I used alliteration first.”

Madge listened to them wrangling as she got out cups and plates. Geoff suddenly stopped and listened, “what?” asked Rob. “Chas’s car, good, we’d better get some food for him as well.”

“And Miranda and Lawrie,” said Madge, “They are coming with him.”

In the sitting room Sam was listening to the end of the story. He looked up, “Dada here,” he said and looked at his uncle. He scrambled down and walked to the door. Edward looked at him in surprise, “He recognises the engine noise,” said Jem standing up and taking his hand opened the door. “Would you like to stay here or come and meet Chas? I presume you will want to talk to him.” Sam tugged his hand and Jem walked out with him to the hallway, Edward following. Jem and Sam stood at the top of the stairs and he saw the car stop and a tall, thin, dark-haired youth jump out. He ran round the car, “Sammy superstar!” “Dada,” Sam put out his arms and Chas grabbed him and hugged him. “I nearly lost you,” he muttered into Sam’s hair and Sam put his arms around his neck and hugged him. “Dada, want to go home.”

“We are but we need a rest now, and tea, I suppose you have eaten?”

“No,” Sam shook his head.

“No? kitchen then,” said Chas looking at him and at his uncle with concern in his eyes. 

Lawrie and Miranda walked up the steps, Jem grinned at Lawrie and smiled at Miranda, “Thank you for bringing Chas up.”

“It’s fine, I needed a break from London,” said Lawrie smiling at Edward.

“This is Inspector Gilbank, these are my nephew Charles Maynard, and his friends Lawrie Marlow and Miranda West.”

“You’re checking up on what happened?” said Charles, “Have you spoken to Geoff yet?”

“Geoffrey Maynard? I’ll speak to him when I go to Plas Gwyn,” said Edward smiling.

Charles looked at him, “When he’s here?” he said dismissively.

“He’s here?”

“His bicycle is there,” said Charles nodding to two bicycles on the driveway. Jem, Miranda and Lawrie hid smiles. 

“I didn’t know who those bicycles belonged to.”

“If you don’t ask, you don’t find out,” said Charles insufferably. “Girls, cloakroom that way, I’m going to wash my hands, I’ll see you in the kitchen for tea.”

“I think Madge was thinking of the dining room,” said Jem looking at his nephew

“No, kitchen is nice and less formal and the boys will be there now. That’s what I would do anyway,” he swivelled an eye in Edward’s direction, who stared stolidly back.

“Charles, behave,” said his uncle, “We know you are upset.”

“Really?” was Charles parting riposte as he disappeared upstairs to find a bathroom. 

Jem apologised to Edward, “He’s very upset and concerned.”

Edward smiled, “I’ll be the punch bag. What did he mean, that’s what I’d do, about sitting in the kitchen?”

Jem looked bland, “I have no idea,” he said smoothly. Madge came out from the kitchen, “Can the boys come out yet?”

“Chas has suggested we eat in the kitchen,” said Jem and Madge laughed. “He would, but no, we are eating in the dining room so that we can keep an eye on him and Sam. Here are Geoff and Rob to help set the table.”

The boys came out with the food and Lawrie and Miranda came forward to help. “Geoff, you’ve grown again,” said Lawrie grinning at him, “Thank you, are you still acting?” 

“I’m looking for my first professional position,” said Lawrie as they walked into the dining room.   
Miranda laughed, “Felix and Rowan, now Geoff and Lawrie. What is it with these Maynard boys?” Madge laughed back, “I have no idea, you don’t see it yourself?”

“No, I’m immune, I see Chas too much!”

Charles came to the head of the stairs, “Hold on tight,” he told Sam and they slid down the bannister to Sam's delight.

They entered the dining room where Madge was pouring out tea. Charles sat down beside Sam and offered him a sandwich. “There’s goulash and strudel in my car,” Charles told Madge, “Betty must have put it in there, it was for the party tomorrow but we can have it here instead.” She nodded. Geoff was sitting on Sam’s other side and Rob opposite. Lawrie was seated beside Madge chatting to her and Miranda was opposite Charles and watching him cynically. Jem looked at her and looked at Charles who was acting as the perfect father. He took the seat next to Charles. This left Edward to take the seat next to Miranda. 

“Chas, Sam doesn’t like Bruno, but Bruno saved his life,” said Geoff.

“Did he? How did he do that?” asked Chas innocently glancing at Edward. Miranda choked on her mouthful and took a sip of tea.

Sam was walking along the grass away from home,” said Geoff.

“To find Dada,” said Sam himself. “Not Anna, Dada.”

Charles looked at Sam, and sat back, “Sam do you want to hear what I did today?” Sam nodded, “I got up, cooked bacon and egg for breakfast, yummy yummy in my tummy,” Sam giggled, Edward moved restlessly but Charles raised a hand. “I then drove to University and went into the lab to do a chemistry practical exam and I mixed up all these powders and made a big smell and we all had to run out of the room and open the windows to get rid of it,” “Smelly smell?” “the worst, like Sam’s nappy when it needs changing,” and he coughed loudly. Sam laughed, “Funny Dada,” “Then I had to sit in another big room and do another exam with numbers and I ran out of fingers to count with, one, two, miss a few, ninety-nine, one hundred.” He pretended to count on his fingers, Sam laughed again, everyone else watched. “Then I had to drive my car brum, brum all the way here to see you.” Sam smiled and hugged his father. 

“That was my day, what did Sam do today? What did Sam have for breakfast?”

“Toast,”

“With jam?”

Sam shook his head, “with butter?” Sam nodded. “Did Granny or Grandpa Jack give you that?”

“No, Alice, Granny no read Thoma to me told me go to Anna. Who Anna?”

“Silly Granny. She forgot Anna’s in Austria. Anna who makes Lemon bikkies and Apfelstrudel and Goulash. That’s what we are having for supper tonight.” Madge smiled at Jem and they nodded at each other.

Sam smiled, “Silly Granny, apple for supper tonight,”

“What did Sam do then?”

“Sam went to kitchen, but Bruno in kitchen. Sam no like Bruno.”

“Too bouncy, like Tigger?”

“Yes, too bouncy like Tigger,” Sam laughed, “Bruno like Tigger.”

Rob looked at Geoff and mouthed, “clever.” Geoff nodded.

“And what did Sam do?”

“Sam went to look for Dada.”

“On the road? Through the gate?”

“Yes,” Sam looked at Charles who was looking at him sternly, “Sam not to go through gate or on road. Sam forgot.”

“Naughty Sam,”

Sam looked at his father and two tears rolled down his cheeks, “Sam naughty, won’t do it again.” He stroked his father’s cheek and Charles hugged him and got a tissue out to dry his eyes. “No, you won't, or you better not!” and he tickled him. Sam giggled. “Then you saw Geoff didn’t you?”

“Yes, and wanted to go to him but he said no.”

“Because you were on the road. And Bruno/Tigger bounced you back onto the grass.”

Sam laughed again, “Bruno Tigger yes. Dada, Sam went to school.”

“Did you? What a big boy. Did you like it?”

“Yes, story and nice dinner. Then came here.”

“What a busy day!” Charles hugged him and turned to Geoff, “Carry on, what happened then?”

“We climbed over the gates to try and get him but he was on the other side of the road,” said Geoff.

“Geoff sent Davy and Will to my Mum and Mrs Thomas to get help,” said Rob, “and he said he wouldn’t call Sam because he didn’t want him to walk into the road.”

“But he saw us anyway and started to cross. I called him to go back three times but he just stood in the road and this lorry was coming along."

“And I pulled Geoff back because we were in the way as he swerved out to avoid Sam,” said Rob.

“And then, Bruno charged out and,” he looked at Sam, “bounced Sam back onto the grass.”

“Bruno, Tigger,” said Sam

“The lorry pulled up, just past Bruno and Sam and the lorry driver picked him up and brought him over to us and my mum took him,” said Rob. “Geoff gave him Sam’s and his parents’ names and address.”

“And he was upset with Mum, so I suggested Mrs Martin phone here,” said Geoff, “And then you came and picked him up,” he said to Jem and Madge.

“Thank goodness for the pair of you,” said Charles, “Thank you for being absolutely brilliant. Have another cake, they’re Auntie Madge’s anyway.”

Geoff grinned at his brother, “Can we come and stay with you in London this summer as a reward?”

“Good try. Come up in at Christmas and we’ll watch Lawrie in Panto. Bring earmuffs in case she has to sing.” He grinned at Lawrie who made a face back. “What did Sam eat at Plas Gwyn?”

“Baby food mainly, Alice bought it in. He always ate it quickly though. Alice gave him cakes as well. Why?”

“Just wondered, did he eat like this?”

They watched Sam as he finished his sausage roll and looked over the plates.

“Not as much, do you think he was hungry?” Geoff looked at his brother.

“Yes, he does,” said Rob “and he looks thinner.” 

Geoff looked at him and nodded, “you’re right. Poor Sam,”

Charles picked up a plate of cakes, Sam watched anxiously as he lifted it up and smiled as Charles gave it to him first, “Just one,”

“Just one,” said Sam, taking the biggest.

“You’re supposed to take the nearest,” said Charles and then handed the plate to Edward, “Would you like one, Sir. Is there anything else you would like me to investigate for you? Any burglaries around? Any drunk and disorderlies?” Edward's mouth twitched.

Lawrie collapsed into laughter, “You can’t talk about drunk and disorderly. I remember you after Liz’s funeral.”

Chas smiled, “That was a good night,” he said, “Are you sure you don’t want a cake? Oh well, I suppose I will have to join my son in having one.”

“The nearest,” said Geoff watching his brother’s hand hovering over the other side of the plate.   
Charles sighed, took the plate in both hands and turned it around. “That better?” he asked helping himself to the nearest and biggest cake. Sam was watching him and he offered it to him again. He helped himself to another cake.

“He’ll get fat,” said Miranda, “I don’t think so, he stops when he’s had enough usually,” said Charles seriously watching him.

Edward suddenly addressed Charles, “May I have your London address so that we can contact you over the summer.”

“You can have it but you might find it difficult to contact me there as I will be in Germany,” Charles drawled, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

“Germany?”

Lawrie chuckled and withdrew the map and leaflet, “BASF, Ludwigshafen,” she said reading the leaflet.

“I’m sorry, that won’t be possible,” said Edward. Everyone turned to stare at him, amused.

“Oh dear,” said Charles.

“Where is Ludwigshafen?” asked Geoff and Lawrie pushed the map across. He and Rob studied it.

“What’s BASF?” asked Madge,

“Large chemical organisation, part of it was IG Farben, which produced Zyklon B for the camps,” said Miranda.

“What camps?” asked Rob, “Look, Neustadt, that’s where Emil comes from in Emil and the Detectives. You’re not far from there, Charles, you can go.”

“Yes, right, will do. The extermination camps during the war.”

“Oh. Like Anne Frank was killed in?” said Geoff 

“And Herr Marani, although he died early in the war and Luigia di Ferrari, she was killed in a camp. She was one of my pupils,” Madge told Miranda, “She became a nun, was transferred from an Italian to a German convent and was then taken to and killed in a camp.”

“How awful,” said Lawrie, shuddering.

“The extermination camps were for the destruction of the Jews,” said Miranda and Charles looked quickly at her.

“As you say, like Anne Frank,” he said, standing up and picking up Sam, “Come on baby, let me change you. Where’s the spare nappies?” He looked at Madge and she said, “Drying outside.” He shook his head and went out. “Race you,” he said to Sam and ran off. Jem looked at Edward, “I do apologise, he’s in a bit of a mood at the moment.”

“A bit?” said Lawrie, “A lot, I haven’t seen him like this for a while.”

“He hasn’t reached full pitch either,” said Miranda, “I hope we can get him away before he blows.”

Edward said, “He will have to stay in this country over the summer.” Everyone laughed. Madge looked at Geoff and Rob, “Do you boys want to go, you can give your statements to Inspector Gilbank tomorrow.”

Geoff nodded and said, “Say goodbye to Sam and Chas for us,” and they left.

Edward said, “But,” and saw Miranda shake her head at him. There was a silence until they heard the boys cycling down the path. 

Jem turned to him, “Chas works, in a private capacity for Sir William Whitmour, head of a government intelligence department. He is being sent to Germany to work there.”

“He was showing off,” said Miranda, “Showing us what a superspy and super detective he is.”

“As Anthony says, he’s an exhibitionist,” said Lawrie 

“When did he say that?”

“When Chas left us with those East German agents.” Lawrie grinned, “Patrick’s back next month, he’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Agents? I didn’t realise they were agents,” Miranda looked at Lawrie, “Was that why everyone was so angry with him?”

“Yes, he shouldn’t have left us in that situation.”

“Well, well, well, I wonder if my father knew.”

“I would say yes,” said Lawrie, “Billy disciplined him for it. That’s why he’s so careful now.”

“Steve is in Germany, they will meet up, they always do,” said Madge, “You can tell us about the agents later.”

“So, I’m afraid he won’t be in England this summer,” said Jem with a smile at Edward who was staring at them all, “’Simon Says’, Constance Maynard wrote it, he was the one who uncovered that wasn’t he?”

“Yes, but don’t say that in front of Sam, it’s his new game. We all ask if we know who Simon is and he says yes, I am and we have to play Simon Says,” said Lawrie.

“Sam’s name is Simon then?”

“Yes, Simon Anthony Maynard, Sam is his acronym,” said Jem. “So you helped,” and he looked at Jem with admiration, Miranda chuckled. “It makes sense, now,” he continued, “I think I want to have a word with that child though.”

“I’d leave it,” said Madge, “He’s had a stressful day, he thought he’d lost his son, he’s had two exams and I think he's still in shock.”

“He also found out where he is being posted this summer and after graduation,” said Miranda, “He’s doing a Masters in Germany.”

“Information overload, and we were going to have an end of exam party tomorrow,” said Lawrie, “He won’t be able to go now as he’ll have Sam.”

“I think you should stay up here tonight,” said Jem looking at them. “He’s in a strange mood and I’d rather know that he was safe here than getting into trouble on the roads.” 

Lawrie and Miranda looked at each other and nodded, “May I call Anthony and tell him and Miranda call her father? We’ll get Chuck to make some cocktails.”

“I take it you are going to Plas Gwyn now?” Madge asked Edward who was writing in a notebook. He looked up, “I’d like to speak to Mr Maynard tomorrow. Where’s Mrs Maynard?” There was a pause, “She died in childbirth,” said Lawrie. Edward looked at her, “That’s why he’s so attentive to the child?” Madge nodded, “I’ll go and check on him. Jem? Jem got up and said “I’ll show you out.” They left the room and Lawrie and Miranda looked at each other. “What will he do?” asked Lawrie, “I don’t know, but I think he’s got rid of his ill temper on that policeman.”

Lawrie grinned, “He is a nuisance isn’t he?”

“The pest? Definitely. He’s missed his vocation in life though,” said Jem, coming back in.

“What’s that, a priest?” asked Lawrie cheekily.

Jem grinned, “No, he is brilliant with children. He got all the information out of Sam and also Geoff and Rob.”

“Yes, you’re right,” said Miranda thinking it through.

“The only person he couldn’t get to open to him was Liz,” said Lawrie quietly.

“Probably because he was too hurt,” said Miranda, “He gave up on her.”

Madge came in, “He and Sam are talking at the moment, they want some time to themselves. Sam is talking quite well and seriously to him. It’s quite sweet. Sam says he will stay here tonight.” 

“Bless him,” said Lawrie, “Shall we help with the washing up from tea? And when we have phoned, would you like us to help cook the supper?” Miranda stared, “Are you sure you are Lawrie and not Nicola in disguise?” Lawrie grinned, “Chuck’s cooked the goulash and strudel, the least we can do is heat it up for him. I do a lot of my own cooking now at the Merricks and have to wash up and everything. Can’t hide behind Chuck anymore.”

“Chuck?” Lawrie opened his bedroom door and slipped in. “Where’s Sam?”

“Through there,” Charles was sitting by an open window staring out.

Lawrie looked through the door, “That’s lovely, what a perfect room for him.”

“It’s sad though, their grandchildren are in Oz and they are over here. David doesn’t seem to be interested in any relationship at the moment.”

Lawrie nodded and sat on the window seat facing him.

“I should have picked up on one thing,” said Charles after a moment

“Which is?”

“Mum has told nobody about Sam. The Mary-Lou incident, Erica, Felix and Felicity told Mary-Lou about Sam, she was ignorant of his existence. Madge told everyone at the Final Chalet School supper, Margia Stevens told me that they only found out after that when they asked Elisaveta who knew because of Raoul. She never wrote to congratulate us on our wedding or anything.” He sounded sad.

“Rowan told me that Erica said that she, Joey, is having problems with the entire situation because of her religion. She can't cope because Liz was pregnant when you married and that you married in a registry office.”

Charles stared at her, “Does Dad know?”

“Must do, if Erica does.”

“Is Nicola converting to Catholicism?”

“I don't know, why?”

“My mother did when she married my father. Tell Nick, if she is, not to be more Catholic than the Pope, like my Mum.”

Lawrie nodded.

“Tom had problems with his religion as well, but he's accepted the situation and apologised to me. She hasn't. That’s one of the reasons he wanted Sam adopting. I wonder if he would have adopted him himself when we lost Liz.”

“You could have adopted him.”

“As a nineteen-year-old? I don’t think so.”

“Nineteen-year-old? It’s not two years ago and yet it seems a lifetime away.”

“It is a lifetime, it’s Sam’s,” Charles smiled.

Lawrie smiled and yawned, “I’m tired, I’m going to bed,” she looked at him, leaned forward, kissed him on the cheek and said, “Goodnight,” before going out of the room.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sarahliz77 on LGM for her brilliant post. This isn't so good.

Driving through the village, Edward saw a large group of children on the village green all talking and playing. He saw Geoff among them, talking to a darker red-haired girl. He stopped the car to watch them, and decided that they must be brother and sister. Geoff saw him watching and waved, Edward on impulse, waved them over to him. The girl looked at him and at Geoff and spoke to him before reluctantly walking over to the car. Geoff stopped at the roadside and looked both ways carefully before crossing. Edward smiled, “Jump in,” he said, “I assume this is your sister?”

“Yes, this is Phil,” said Geoff climbing in. 

“Short for Philippa?” Edward smiled at Phil, she looked at him warily, “Yes,” she said.

“Are you named after the Chaucers?” asked Edward and the twins stared blankly at him, “Geoffrey Chaucer, have you heard of him? He wrote the Canterbury Tales, his wife’s name was Philippa, I thought you might be named after them.”

Geoffrey looked at Philippa, “I’ve never heard of him, I’ll ask Miss tomorrow, or Mr Lucas, he’s coming down to teach us.”

Edward abandoned that topic, “Have you been home yet?” he asked Geoff who nodded, “Papa is with Mama,” he said

“Alice has left, “ said Phil suddenly, “Geoff and I cooked supper. Mama can’t do anything at the moment.”

“Why not?” asked Edward looking out of the window

“She keeps saying it wasn’t her fault, that Chas shouldn’t have left Sam with her, that it’s his fault,” said Phil, “Papa says that’s not true, but she keeps saying it.”

“We came out,” said Geoff, “Papa is trying to calm her down."

Edward nodded, “Will you both be alright staying at home tonight?”

Geoff nodded, “We can let ourselves in. If it gets too much I can always go back to the Round House, I lived there last year and I might go back, would you mind Phil?”

Phil considered, “No, I’d rather stay here, I don’t mind Mama like this, I like the freedom.”

Edward turned and looked at her, “If I hear anything about you, young lady, I will remove you from your home and give you straight to your Uncle and Aunt. I may consider that anyway, I will speak to school about that.”

“I told you, he’s the policeman,” said Geoff.

“Have your parents spoken to you yet?” Edward asked Geoffrey who shook his head, “Only Chas,” he said, “but you heard that.” Edward nodded, “Look after each other,” he said, “I’m going to speak to your mother now,” and he watched them get out of the car before he drove away.

He parked in the driveway and looked at the house. It was very quiet. He got out of the car and went up to the house. He knocked on the door. He heard the sound of paws and the door rattled as a loud barking rent the air. Edward stepped back as the door open and a big St Bernard bounded out. “Tigger,” he thought, and involuntarily smiled. Then he sobered and looked at the fair-haired man holding the dog back. “Dr Maynard?” he asked, “I’m Inspector Gilbank, I’ve come to take your wife’s statement about the incident this morning.” He showed his warren card. “It’s not convenient at the moment,” said Jack, “Down, Bruno!” 

“I need to see your wife, to take her statement about the incident regarding your grandson. May I come in?” and he walked in forcing Bruno and Jack backwards. “Um, yes,” said Jack, “If you’d like to wait in the study, I’ll fetch her.”

“Thank you,” Edward looked around the study. Books covered two walls, he looked at them, he saw two shelves filled of books by Josephine M. Bettany. He thought and made the connection between Josephine and Joey. Bruno pushed the door open and came in. He sniffed at Edward and then went and sat down by a chair. Edward got out his notebook as he heard footsteps coming along. 

“Inspector Gilbank?” Joey stood on the threshold. Her black hair contrasted with her white face.

“Yes, I’m Inspector Gilbank, Mrs Maynard? I’m just here to take your statement about the incident today with Simon Maynard, your grandson.”

“Simon? Oh, you mean Sam.”

“Yes, Can you take me through the events of this morning? If you would like to sit down. Thank you.” Joey sat in the chair next to Bruno and he sat up and put his head on her lap. She stroked him absently.

“If I can take you back to this morning, who got Simon up out of bed?”

“My husband, before he went to work.”

“And who gave him breakfast?”

“I don’t know, I had a lie-in, I had been writing until the early hours of the morning.”

“Writing?”

“Yes, I’m an author, I write children’s books,”

“Josephine M Bettany?”

“You’ve heard of me?”

“No, but there are two shelves of your books over there.”

“I always wanted to write, I won a competition when I was thirteen, Jem entered me for it,”

“Mrs Maynard, if we can return to today. Who gave Simon his breakfast?”

“It must have been Alice, unless the twins did.”

“And then what happened?”

“I got up and had breakfast, I had an idea of how my story could progress and was trying to work through it, Sam was disturbing my train of thought so I told him to go and see Anna.”

“Who’s Anna?”

“Anna has been with me since I was married, we have travelled the world together, from when I first married on Guernsey, then we came here, she nearly married,”

“Is Anna here now?”

“No, she has retired, she lives in Austria.”

“You told a seventeen-month baby to go to Austria?”

“No, that is ridiculous.”

“And asking him to go to someone whom he does not know and is not present in the house, is not ridiculous?”

Joey was silenced.

“What happened then?” 

“I went back to my writing until Jem came in.”

“What time was that?”

“The afternoon.”

“And what did he say?”

“He wanted to know where Sam was and I said I thought he was with Anna. He said, like you that Anna isn’t here anymore so I said he was probably with Alice, but he said that he had Sam, that he’d left here and walked along the road, looking for Chas and had been picked up near the school.”

“Yes, he was. You've spoken to Geoffrey?” 

“Geoff? It’s nothing to do with Geoff. It’s Chas's fault.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“He should never have left him with me. He should never have had him. He got his girlfriend pregnant. They married in a registry office, it was all wrong.”

“That’s not Simon’s fault.”

“No, but, if he had followed the Church’s teachings then Sam would never have been born.”

Edward gazed at her, “Simon is a very loved little boy and a delightful child. Mr Maynard is a caring and loving father. You do realise that Geoffrey saw what happened to your grandson? You are going to help him?”

Joey nodded. “Alice should have cared for him, that's what Anna would have done.” 

Edward looked at her. He wondered if she had been a good parent to Charles as she didn’t seem aware of the twins. He wrote out her statement and read it back to her, “Why are you doing this?” she asked, “No-one has done this before. We’ve had so many accidents at school, I could tell you of some, Mary-Lou saved Miss Ferrars falling off a precipice and then, my daughter caused her to have a serious accident tobogganing, she was unconscious for days and I fell through the ice saving.”

“If you could just sign there for me please, thank you. Now can you ask Dr Maynard to come in?”

He held the door open for Joey and she had to depart. He sat down and Bruno looked at him. “I know, I’d go mad as well,” he said and then stopped, he had been reduced to talking to a dog.

Jack came in with a glass of whisky in his hand, Edward was not surprised. He looked at him and said bluntly, “As a medical practitioner, what would you say was wrong with your wife?”

Jack looked back and said, “She’s seriously depressed.”

“And what treatment is she getting for that?”

“She’s refusing treatment at the moment.”

“Who is her General Practitioner? I would like to speak to him or her.”

Jack looked surprised, “I look after her,” he said.

“But you are not a GP?”

“No,”

“Is she registered with a GP? Have you registered your children with a GP?”

“Yes, they all are but”

Edward nodded, “Get her an appointment please, then she can get the correct help. I can then get a medical report, so that I can decide on the best course of action. She has two children here who need her. What plans have you put in place for them?” Jack looked surprised, “I hadn’t thought,” 

“You are missing Anna as much as your wife? She looked after the children didn’t she?” Jack nodded. 

“Why were you so insistent on Simon’s coming up here?”

“Simon? Oh, you mean Sam, I thought it would help Joey to have a baby to care for again”

“Do you think that that is the best treatment for someone with depression?” Jack was silenced. “Did you assure your son that Simon would be safe if he stayed here?”

“Yes, I did.”

“And was he?”

Jack looked at his whisky glass. Edward looked at him, “How would you have coped if the child had been killed, from what Geoffrey says that would have been the most likely outcome. You have spoken to Geoffrey?”

“No, I’m looking after Joey at the moment.”

Edward considered the name ‘Joey’, it was a child’s diminutive, why didn’t they call the woman Josephine or something more adult?

“Who is looking after the twins?” Jack was silent. Edward stood up, “Once I get a medical report from her GP I will be in touch. Obviously, Simon will not come here again, Mr Maynard will be made ļ⁰p!aware of that. We may have to consider the twins and whether they should be removed from this house also.” Jack looked at him in shock, “Thank you for your time,” said Edward and left the house. The twins were still on the Green, Geoff looked across at him as he strolled back to his car deep in thought.

Edward arrived at the Round House in the early morning. He parked his car at the side of the house and saw the kitchen door open. He strolled up to it and knocked on it. “Come in,” said Charles looking up from his baking. Edward looked at him in surprise. Charles just ignored him and continued to roll out his dough.

“What are you doing?”

“Baking.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Charles used a biscuit cutter and put his biscuits on a baking tray. 

Edward watched him and changed the subject, “Why was Simon left here?”

Charles stared at him, “I had exams and my father had assured me that my son would be safe if he was here.”

“Did you believe him?”

“I’m sorry, did I believe my father when he said he would look after my son? No, I thought he was going to roast him for Sunday lunch.”

Edward looked at him, “I mean, did you have any reservations?”

Charles paused and then nodded, “Yes, but I thought that Sam would be safe enough, Dad promised me he would look after him. Jem and Madge are here and I thought they could look after him if there was a problem. Obviously, I was mistaken.”

Edward nodded, “I saw your parents yesterday.”

“I was right? She had forgotten about Anna?”

“Yes, do you want to press charges?”

“Let me see, my son is allowed to leave a house, where there are two adults, neither of whom wish to take responsibility for a child. My son escapes through an open gate and nearly gets run down by a large lorry, and you ask if I want to press charges?” He turned and looked angrily at Edward. “It’s not my call is it? The lorry company and the school called you in, it is their case, you need to ask them.”   
Edward nodded and watched him as he put his biscuits in the oven. 

“It must have been difficult for you when you were younger.”

“Why?”

“Being so much older than your brother and sister.”

Charles started to laugh. He put on the kettle and washed up putting everything away. The kettle boiled and he made tea, and then checked on his biscuits. Jem came into the kitchen, “I can smell lemon biscuits,” he said, and Charles looked worried, “Where’s the bacon?” he said, “I’ll disguise it with that. Uncle Jem, can you tell the inspector how many brothers and sisters I've got?”

“Why?” asked Jem, watching him run round the kitchen and start frying the bacon. The biscuits were ready and he took them out. “Because he thought it must be difficult for me being so much older than the twins.” Jem shook his head at him, “Is this tea for anyone?”

“Sam and I,” answered Charles, “but if you want a cup help yourself.”

“Give one to the Inspector then. Inspector, Charles is the fifth in a family of eleven siblings. He also has, six is it? adopted siblings Why do you want to disguise the smell of lemon biscuits and why are you baking them so early?”

“What time does the postman usually arrive?”

“Ten o’clock usually.”

“Good.”

“Chas, what are you doing?”

“Anna has made some lemon biscuits and has sent them here for Sam. They will arrive with the postman,” explained Charles, “and as Sam likes his food, this should help.” Jem nodded, “That’s a good idea,” 

Edward was staring at them, “Seventeen?” Charles looked at him, “Anna and Rosli brought us up, we were kept to the nursery and then sent to boarding school at the age of seven. It was a different world.” He turned to his uncle, “bacon sandwich?”

“I shouldn’t,” said Jem sitting down.

“You had weekends at home though, during term time,” said Edward.

“The girls went to school next door so they could pop in and out, said Charles, watching him in amusement, “But as our school was in this country and the family home was in Switzerland, I'm afraid the answer was no.”

Edward nodded and glanced at Jem, “Will Simon go to boarding school?”

“No,” snapped Charles and Edward smiled. Charles looked annoyed at reacting like that.

“Dada,” Sam stood at the doorway, “bacon? Tea?”

Charles just smiled at him, “Hallo pet, let’s just make sure this doesn’t burn.” He pushed the pan off the heat. “Where’s your nappy?”

“Took off, wet.” Charles looked at him speculatively, “Let’s go and wash you and then you can sit down.” He whisked Sam away and Edward looked at Jem.

“His mother has major problems She blamed Mr Maynard for leaving him with her. She blames him for Simon’s existence, his girlfriend was pregnant when they married? It’s very disturbing. Dr Maynard admits that he reassured Mr Maynard about his son but stayed away and left his wife to care for to see if it would help her. 

“Jack’s blinkered,” said Jem, “where Joey's concerned. She is ill and needs help.” 

“Mr Maynard hasn’t thought the situation through has he?” continued Edward, “Why, when he was aware that his mother had so little to do with them as children, did he agree to letting her have Simon? He is aware of the family dynamics. And that big dog, I’m not surprised Simon is scared of it. It could be argued that he put his son into danger.” 

Jem stared, “I never thought of that. We all go along with the family narrative that his mother is special and we all need to help her. I think he felt pressured into it by his father. He has got a good support network away from his family, perhaps subconsciously, he feels guilty about that and wants to give them a chance? You're not going to blame him for the situation?”

“No, I can see he's a good and caring father and he is young enough still to be persuaded that he was doing the right thing. I will, however, not now, but before he goes away this summer, explain to him our concerns, maybe at his London home.” 

“Yes, that's probably a good idea.”

Edward nodded, “Dr Maynard is worried about his wife and spent most of the evening with her. The two children are left on their own to all intents and purposes. I’m going to recommend that Sam doesn't go back to that house for the foreseeable future. I'm not happy about the twins. I want to discuss that with school. What Mr Maynard has just said about his upbringing does worry me.”

Jem nodded, “We can take the twins, we had Geoff for a year anyway. I’ll discuss it with Madge, this is. I'm not sure how many of the other children are coming home for the summer, we'll check that. It might be sensible to keep them here until Joey is better.” Edward nodded. Charles and Sam came back. “Uncle Em, big boy pants,” said Sam proudly, “no nappy. Have to tell Dada when want to wee.” He smiled.

“Might not work but will distract him,” said Charles as he sat him on a chair.

“Will he be alright there?” asked Jem, “I’m here behind him if he falls,” said Charles. “Is there any tea left?”

“Some, but you’d probably want fresh, put the kettle on?”

Charles nodded and Jem smiled, “He’s used to sitting in the kitchen, isn’t he?” Sam had turned round and was watching his father, who was cooking again. Charles nodded, “That’s why I had the bigger room converted into the kitchen.” He carried on with what he was doing and the men watched. He cut up Sam’s sandwich and gave it him, and he smiled and started to eat. Charles sat down and poured him a cup of tea. he helped himself to a bacon sandwich and looked at Edward, “What else do you want to know?” he asked.

“I think I’ve got the picture now. I’m not sure whether you should see your parents or not?”

Charles looked up, “I was told to leave that until I get back from Germany.”

“Who told you that?”

“Dr Bailey at University. He spoke to me about it after dad put the phone down on me.”

The two men looked at each other, Jem leaned forward, “Tell us what happened, how can we help you if you don’t let us in.”

“If this case is going to court, we have to know everything. Who else is involved in this?” Edward looked at him, at last he felt he was getting somewhere, the boy was coming round. Charles looked at them, 

“I don’t know, Betty and Billy, did you call them?” Edward asked Jem who nodded, “Sir William and Lady Elizabeth Whitmour, Chas lives with them in London.” Edward raised his eyebrows as he wrote that down. “What did you say to your father?” “I don’t know, I was too upset and stressed.” Charles looked at his son, and hugged him suddenly. Sam pushed him away and picked up some more food. Jem laughed. “If you remember, just write it down and we can put it in a statement,” said Edward quietly. “How can I contact Dr Bailey?”

There was a sound of bike tyres and then footsteps running up to the kitchen. Geoff came in, “I thought you’d be up,” he said to his brother, “Is there more food? I’m hungry,” and he helped himself to tea. “Hullo, Uncle Jem,” he said. Charles grinned, “Stove’s there, bacon is over there, there might be sausages,” Sam looked up at that, “Ausage?” he said. Geoff grinned, “I’ll go and find them, Chas, I’ve done my statement, I want you to see it first,” and he passed his brother some papers. Charles opened them and looked at them. He whitened, “This is what you saw?” he asked and Geoff looked back at him, “Yes,” he said. Suddenly Charles jumped up and ran outside. Everyone looked at him, Jem caught hold of Geoff and twisted him round to face him, “What did you write?” “I didn’t, I drew it,” “Drew it? Drew Sam on the road?” Jem looked in horror at him and at Edward, “Geoff, you shouldn’t have shown that to Chas,” Edward followed Charles outside. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” said Geoff. “No, you wouldn’t. Let’s take Sam up to Auntie Madge and talk to her, then I’ll go and see how Chas is.” Sam looked at them, “Ausage?” he said hopefully.

Edward saw Charles standing by a fence on the other side of the garden. He made his way over and stood further down the fence from him. He waited. “Is Geoff OK?”

“He is. Are you?”

“I want Helena.”

“I’m sorry, who’s Helena?”

Charles turned to look at him, he was crying, “You don’t know her, but I want her. Lawrie knows her and Miranda.”

“We’ll see what we can do, can I have the statement?”

Charles shook his head and clutched it. “We need to see what has upset you so much, can I have it?” He moved closer and put his hand out. Charles broke down. Edward gently took the paper from his hands and left him to himself. He looked at the papers and looked in shock at what Geoff had depicted. “He’s talented,” he commented to Charles when he was recovering. He handed him a tissue, “Come on back in,” he said, “We need to reassure your brother and your son.” Charles nodded and turned to face him, “thank you,” he said. They walked back up and into the kitchen. Jem looked at his nephew and said, “Sam is with Madge.” “Where’s Geoff?” “He’s up there as well.” Charles nodded at him and turned to fill the kettle. Edward passed over the statement and Jem looked horrified. Edward took out his notebook, “Who’s Helena? He wants her.” He wrote. Jem read it and nodded. Lawrie came in, “morning, is the kettle on? Where’s Miranda?”

“Not up yet,” said Charles, “where’s the bacon gone?”

Lawrie looked at Jem and mouthed, “What’s up?” Jem showed her the papers and she looked at the pictures in silence. “Poor Geoff,” she said, “Poor Sam.” Charles looked at her, “I’m not saying poor you, they were there, you weren’t,” she said, “You’ve got to look after them.” Charles put down his serving spoon and turned and hugged her, “You always know how to make me feel better,” he said and kissed her. She laughed, “Bacon for me please, and egg and toast.” “Ma’am,” Charles saluted her and continued to make breakfast.

Jem watched the pair of them, Charles turned, “Do you want to go and get them? Their sausages are almost cooked.” Jem nodded, “And then I’m going to call Helena, OK?” Charles smiled, “please.”

“Helena, not my mum?” said Lawrie, “Insulted me.”

“Who is Helena?” asked Edward writing notes in his book.

“Mrs Merrick, our next-door neighbours at home. I lodge with the Merricks in London, Chuck did and she helped him when Sam was born.”

“Before that,” said Charles bringing a plate of sausages and bacon to the table, “since I was ill with bronchitis.” 

“She’s more of a mother to him than anyone else,” said Lawrie helping herself, “Where’s Marie?”

“No idea, I was wondering that myself, here come Geoff and Sam.”

Geoff came in and looked at his brother. “I’m sorry,” said Charles, “I wasn’t expecting to see that, it was a shock. How are you coping?”

Geoff shrugged, “Dad’s with Mum all the time,” he said. Jem had passed Sam to Charles and Sam had seen the sausages, “Dada, Ausage, ausage,” he said. Charles sat him on a chair and passed him the sausage sandwich he’d prepared. Sam took the sausage out of the bread and started to eat it. Edward looked at Geoff, “Have either of them spoken to you?” Geoff shook his head, “I thought I was alright and then suddenly last night after you left the house, I got upset. Papa said he was too busy with Mama, that’s why I drew it,” he said shakily. Lawrie came over and sat beside him and hugged him, “You can talk about it now,” she said, “Eat some breakfast first, is Lady Russell coming down?”

“Yes, she and Miranda are talking at the moment, I’m just off to use the telephone, you two can cope for the minute?”

“Yes,” said Charles. “Can I have the statement back?” he asked Edward, “Right, Geoff, do you want to talk us through it?”

“How you felt he means,” said Lawrie, “I can see this all hurt you.”

“I thought he was going to die,” said Geoff and the tears rolled down his cheeks, “and Papa just says that Mama is upset.” Lawrie and Charles looked at each other. Edward watched, “That’s what he told me,” said Charles, “As if she is the most important person there is. She is going to be a lot more upset,” the threat was tangible.

“And then he put the phone down,” said Edward and Geoff stared at him, “He wasn’t on the phone.”

“He’s talking to me,” said Charles taking another sausage from the plate and putting it in front of Sam. He pushed the plate towards Edward, while cutting up Sam’s sausage. Lawrie smiled at Edward who looked back with a gleam in his eye. He stood up and moved around next to Geoff and started talking to him.

Madge came in, “Good morning everyone,” she said, “We do have a dining room, I’m sure you’d be more comfortable in there.”

“What? And miss Chuck’s cooking skills? No way!” said Lawrie, “Need to fill the kettle again, Chuck, then start on the bacon again.”

“Full up, no bacon,” said Sam and everyone laughed. Charles looked at Miranda, “Morning, what would you like?”

“Poached eggs if possible, please,”

“Coming up, Geoff?”

Geoff looked up, “What?”

“Any more breakfast?”

“Eggs please, sandwich.”

“Sam finished, get down now.”

“Wait until I’ve finished cooking.”

“OK, need to get Thoma and Henry and Gordon and”

“This serves you right you know,” said Lawrie, “You bought him all those books.”

“I’m pleased I did, he loves them as do his little friends at nursery.”

“Eggs, eggs and more eggs, anything else?” Charles served the breakfasts.

“No, you go and look after Sam.”

“Sam getting down now.”

“Where are you going?”

Sam thought, “play on stairs, no stairs at home. Go down again.”

“Don’t fall down then.” 

“Charles!” “Chuck!” “Chas!”

“I’m going with him! Honestly!” He turned and spoke to Madge in German. She listened, looked at where he was pointing and nodded. Charles blew her a kiss and turned to go out of the kitchen.

Jem came in, “It will take you an hour and a half to drive to Mariot Chase, would you like to do that? We’re going down to school anyway it’s open day tomorrow.”

Charles looked at Geoff, “Are mum and dad going?”

Geoff shrugged, “I don’t think so, but can I come with you?”

“We’ve booked a hotel overnight,” said Jem dubiously. Lawrie and Charles looked at each other, and he nodded. “The Merricks would probably put him up overnight,” said Charles, “but he will need to go and get an overnight bag.” He left the kitchen. Jem nodded, “I’ll take you home and tell Jack what is happening.”

Jem turned to Lawrie and Miranda, “Would you like to drive Chas’s car back to London? He can come up with Anthony and Helena tomorrow.”

“You can tell him then,” said Lawrie with a grin. Miranda smiled, “I’ve wanted to drive it for a long time, he knows that.”

Madge got up and went to the side where Charles had left the biscuits. She started to pack them away. “Are they lemon biscuits?” asked Lawrie looking over. “Yes, they’re for Sam, Chas asks if I can pack them as if they are a parcel from Anna and will arrive with the postman.”

“That’s nice,” said Miranda, “Did he make them this morning?” 

“I presume so,” said Madge, “he’s got everything here ready.”

“He was making them when I arrived,” said Edward, looking up from his notebook. The three women looked at him, “Have you made your case?” asked Lawrie, “What are you going to do?”

“Pass it to my superiors and let them make the decision. What exams is he taking?”

“Chas is reading Chemistry at London University”

“This is his final year?”

“No, he has one year left. He dropped a year.”

“Why?”

“He was ill,” said Madge hastily, looking at Miranda. Edward caught the glance, “It's alright, I can see he's a good father, I just need to get the whole picture. What was wrong with him?”

“Bronchitis, he ended up in hospital.”

“Does the child have other grandparents?”

“A grandfather, he is a school teacher and head of the senior boarding house at Charles’s old school. He has him at weekends, every three weeks or so,” said Lawrie, “and then Charles comes out with us like in the old days.”

“He’s got everything sorted, Sam is cared for and loved,” said Madge, “In future, they will come here, they used to do that anyway.”

Edward nodded, “thank you, I’ll put that in my report. Goodbye, you can say goodbye to the boy from me.” He smiled and left and Miranda grinned, “There were definitely sparks between them, weren’t there?”

Madge laughed, “Chas was just making a point, I think. We all know how prickly he can be. Let me wrap this parcel.”

“Lal!”

“What?”

“I’ve a note to put in that package, can you come and get it please and put it in.”

Lawrie grumbling went and returned. “What does it say?” asked Miranda. She opened it, “It’s in German,” she said, Madge took it from her and read, 

“Dear Sam,   
here are some lemon biscuits for you. I usually send them to your father but I think he keeps them from you.   
You are very lucky to have such a wonderful father, and I hope you will grow up to be as brilliant as he is.  
Love from Anna.”

“Really?” said Miranda

“Honestly! Chuck you are really the most...”

“What, you don’t think that she would say that?”

“No!!”

Madge laughed, “I’d write another but I haven’t got time. Put it in, Sam can’t read it anyway.” They packaged up the biscuits and wrote the address on the brown paper packet. 

“I’ll ambush the postman,” said Miranda, “and we can let Sam have them before they leave. We’ll start the washing up now.” She chuckled, “Did you notice that Chas got his way again?”

“What way?”

“We all ended up in the kitchen, even the policeman!”

“Sam, Sam, the postman’s here and he’s got a parcel for you,” Miranda called Sam who came into the kitchen. “’ostman?”

“Hullo, Sam, here’s a parcel for you, it’s come all the way from Austria!” said the postman with a smile at Sam. 

“’arcel,” Sam took it and looked, “Dada, ‘arcel,” he called. Charles came in, “What is it?” 

“’arcel, from ostra.”

“May I see it?” Sam handed it over and Charles looked seriously at it. “Are you going to open it?” he asked, tugging at the string. “Who tied this knot?” he muttered. 

“Lawrie,” said Miranda laughing. 

“Are there any scissors?” he asked and Miranda handed them over. He cut the string and gave the parcel back to Sam. “Do you want to take off the paper?” he asked, Madge and Jem had arrived to watch. Sam pulled it off, a letter fell out and he handed it to his father. He opened the tin, “Lemon bikkies,” he said and smiled.

“What? Anna’s sent you lemon biscuits? That’s not fair,” said Charles, “She sends them to me.” “What does the letter say?” asked Jem and Charles looked at it and everyone who was laughing at him, “I don’t know, it’s in German.”

Sam picked up a biscuit and bit into it. He smiled, “Nice Anna, nice bikky,” he said, “All for Sam.”

Jem twitched the letter out of Charles’ hand and read it. “What does it say?” asked Geoff, Jem read it out and Geoff grinned. “She probably would have written that,” he said.

“That’s the tragedy,” said Madge, “Are you all ready to go?”

“Yes, I’ll return the tin at some point,” said Charles, “Miranda, here are my keys, here is the telephone number for the Merricks, please phone me as soon as you get home.”

“That’s nice,” said Jem.

“Yes, I want to make sure that the car is in one piece,” said Charles getting out his wallet and handing over some cash, “Petrol money,” he handed it to Miranda who smiled back, “You’re not concerned about us?”

“If the car is in one piece, you will be. He hugged them both, “See you tomorrow,” he said to Miranda, “I’ll call about the BASF information.”


	54. Chapter 54

After an hour’s driving, Sam was asleep and Geoff was buried deep in a book. Charles, seated in the front, looked round at them both and turned to his uncle. “I can drive if you like, I know the way to the house better than you. When we get to a layby, we’ll let Geoff stretch his legs.”

“Your aunt may want to drive.”

Charles looked around again and grinned, “She’s nearly asleep as well.” He looked out of the window, “It’s not looking good is it?"

“No, not at all.”

“I wonder why it happened, why didn’t Alice do something? it wasn’t just Mum.”

“Agreed, and what about your father?”

“True, but he never was around. I thought mum would make an effort though, she likes small children or I thought she did, perhaps she only likes her own. They may take the twins off them.”

Jem nodded, “We’ll have to step in again,” he said looking at Madge.

“Unless you want to pre-empt that?”

“Take them now?”

“Yes.”

“Take who now?” asked Geoff, “Phil and me?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“This is Mariot Chase, I’ll park here. Out you get, Geoff.”

“This is nice,” 

“It is, there’s Anthony.”

Anthony came down the steps and hugged Charles. Sam struggled out of the car and came up with his arms outstretched. Anthony picked him up, “hallo Sam, how are you?” “Very well tank you,” he smiled and hugged him. Anthony smiled at Geoff, “Anthony, do you remember Geoffrey, my youngest brother, he’s come down for the ride, Geoff this is Mr Merrick, you’d better call him Uncle Anthony, my aunt and uncle are just stopping for a moment, ” said Charles emptying the car of Sam’s equipment and clothes.

“Yes, we know each other, It’s nice to see you again Geoff, if you’d like to come in, Chas have you got everything?”

“I hope so, if not I’ll come back for it.”

“It smells strange,” said Geoff, “Fresher.”

“The sea’s down there,” said Charles following him into the house. Helena came out of the sitting room and smiled at him. He stopped and smiled back. Geoff watched his brother. “Geoff, can you help Chas take everything upstairs?” asked Mr Merrick and he stepped forward to take some of the equipment off his brother. “This way,” muttered Charles and ran up the stairs. He led Geoff down a corridor to the end room, “This is my room, Sam sleeps here, in this bit.”

“This is your room?”

“Yes, I’m going to change before going back down, I’ve got clothes here, and I’ve worn these for day and a half.” 

Geoff sat down, “Do you come here often?”

“Every weekend at the moment, they don’t trust me in London on my own. It’s better for Sam as well, he can go down to the beach. Bathroom’s this way, do you want to use it?” Geoff followed him, washed his hands and followed Charles back to his room. “Are you leaving those clothes on the floor?” he asked, shocked. “Absolutely.”

“He always does,” said Helena from the doorway. Geoff looked at her and then at his older brother. Helena went past him and pushed him towards the door. He slipped out and went downstairs looking surprised. He walked into the dining room and sat down by Sam. His aunt and uncle looked at him, “What’s the matter?” asked Jem gently, “Chas held out his arms like Sam does,” Geoff responded, “He looked so young.” Jem nodded, “He just needs a bit of mothering,” said Jem, “like you get from Auntie Madge.” 

Anthony looked at him sharply and Geoff nodded. “Sam can’t have that,” he commented. “His father gives it to him,” said Anthony, “He is very caring.” Geoff nodded and then suddenly said, “It’s very sad isn’t it? He hasn’t got a mother, but then, mum is strange at times, Uncle Jem did you mean I can come back and live with you for the moment? Till Mum gets better.” Jem looked at him, “If you want to. Are you sure?” he asked and Geoff nodded. “I'd rather but Phil says she's happy at home. She's got her friends and she didn’t see what happened.” Anthony looked at him and at Madge and Jem. 

“We’ll think about it again,” said Madge, “and talk to your father.” Geoff nodded and helped himself to some lunch. Sam watched him and Geoff grinned, “Here you are,” he said, giving him some. “He’s suddenly eating more again,” “Yes, I think that he is recovering,” said Jem. Sam suddenly said, “Lemon bikkies from nice Anna?”

“We left them in the car,” said Jem, “when you’ve finished Geoff, can you go and find them?” Geoff nodded, his mouth full.

Helena came in, “Geoff, may I look at your pictures of the incident? Chas has them but isn’t sure if you mind if I see them?”

Geoff looked surprised, Madge said, “But that’s his statement, the police have got it.” “No, Chas has,” Helena smiled, “He said he left a note to explain that he would return it when he has got a copy.” Madge looked astonished, “When did he? I give up.” Jem laughed. Geoff nodded, “Shall I come up and explain it?” “Would you like to?”

“Lemon bikkies from nice Anna,” said Sam again. Anthony laughed, “I think you and I had better go and find these biscuits,” Jem agreed and Geoff went up the stairs with Helena, “Is Chas better?” he asked tentatively and Helena stopped and hugged him, “He is, did it scare you?” “Yes, I’ve never seen him like that, he looked so young.” Helena nodded, “Who mothered you as a small child?” “Anna,” “I thought so,” “I’ve asked to go back to Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem, Chas and I thought it would be better.”

“But aren’t your brothers and sisters going home soon? School finishes in a couple of weeks.” Geoff thought, “I’d rather stay at the Round House.” “Mmm,” Helena led him into the bedroom where Charles was lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. “Geoff’s come to talk us through it,” said Helena and Charles stared at her and at Geoff. He sat up, “If you think?” “Yes, I do.” “Come on then, how’s Sam?” “asking for lemon biscuits from nice Anna.” “Good, that worked. Here’s the statement.”

As they opened the car, Jem looked at Anthony, “You may need to support Chas a bit more. The police are not happy that he let Sam stay with Jack and Joey, knowing their history. The Inspector said that it could be construed as putting Sam into danger and he is going to explain it to Chas at some point when he's at home in London. Also, Chas didn’t properly consider the impact of Bruno, their dog would have on Sam. He was scared of him.” Anthony looked and thought, “Yes, but his mother asked to have Sam to stay with them and his father promised that he would be safe with them. If you can’t trust your parents who can you trust?” “Yes, the Inspector is aware but also, he needs Chas know how it can be portrayed,. Chas also admitted to me in the car that he didn’t think his father would help, so leaving it to his mother.” Anthony nodded, “I'll see what we can do, we’ll talk to him, and also tell Billy to keep an eye open. Here are the biscuits.”

Helena came down with Geoff’s statement in her hand. She looked shocked and went into the sitting room. Madge was reading to Sam who was eating lemon biscuits and was covered in crumbs. She shook her head. Sam looked up and smiled at her, “Lemon bikkies from nice Anna, all for Sam.”

“Really,” she said handing the statement over to Anthony, “Chas wonders if you know where he can get this copied so that he can keep it? It’s quite shocking, I will warn you.” Anthony opened it up and looked at it. He looked at the pictures, and stared at Madge and Jem who nodded, “I know,” he said. Helena said “The one picture that upsets Chas the most is that one, where he is smiling at Geoff while walking out into the road.” Anthony nodded, “I’ll see what I can do on Monday, we are taking him back with us. What about tomorrow?”

“Can we go to town to Mass? Gives Sam a chance to see his grandfather and both he and Geoff to see Felix and Michael.” Charles stood in the doorway. “You can go to the Open Day,” said Jem and Charles looked in horror. “I don’t think Tom will want Sam there,” he said. “Tough,” said Jem laughing at him. Geoff was looking at one of the Thomas books, “I think so,” he said, “We’d need wood though.”

“There’ll be some around here,” said Charles to him, “we can go and look, or go down beachcombing. Are you taking Geoff with you?”

“No, we are hosting yet another Maynard,” said Anthony mock resignedly smiling at Geoff who looked relieved. Geoff and Charles looked at each other, “We can mock it up, let’s go, grab Sam as well, he would like to go to the beach, and then I’ll take him to Trennels. I’ll have to take him on Sorrel.”

“Sand,” said Sam wriggling down and walking across the room. He smiled at his father, “now.”

“When we’ve got you ready,” said Charles. Geoff looked at the picture, “How would we do it?”

“Let’s go and have a look at what we can get. Perhaps go to the stables first, Sellars might have some spare wood around.” Charles disappeared with Sam.

“What are you talking about?” asked Jem exasperated. Geoff looked at him, “making Sam a small engine. I could draw a face on to make it like in the books, but we would need wood to make it, so we’re going to have a look.”

“That would take a lot of work.”

“Yes, but I could ask at school, and Miss goes to college in Armiford, I could ask her if she could help. Chas suggested it as a project.”

“For him to have the idea and for you to do the work,” commented Jem. Geoff grinned.

“Peter’s got a lot of wood working equipment in the Shippen,” remarked Anthony. Geoff nodded, “That’s what Chas said, but he said we couldn’t use it, he still hasn’t paid his outstanding invoice.”

“Outstanding invoice? What outstanding invoice?”

“When he and his friends went there instead of Elizabeth’s funeral, Peter sent him an invoice for staying overnight.”

There was an outburst of laughter, “brilliant,” said Anthony, “very funny,” said Helena, “I must tell Pam, she’ll appreciate that.” “I’ll ring her now, get permission for you to go to Shippen, I’ll supervise you,” said Anthony laughing, “We’ll send Chas and Sam down to the beach.”

“Chas, this is just a rough model, what do you think?”

Charles looked at it, “Its good, does it need improving?”

“yes, here, the wheels need a bit of work on them, Uncle Anthony did those and Uncle Jem worked the machinery for me because I didn’t know what to do. It does look good and when it’s painted will look better.” Charles hid a grin and nodded, “Send me an invoice with it when you’ve finished,” he said. Geoff laughed, “No, Uncle Jem said to get payment in advance,” he said, “Otherwise I might never get it. Here’s an estimate.” Charles groaned and got out his wallet.


	55. Chapter 55

“Where’s Grandpa Tom? Grandpa Tom? And Mike and Felix? They here?” Sam looked round the church.

“Sssh,” said Charles

“But Grandpa Tom and Mike and Felix always here,” Sam looked worried and stood on the pew to look for his relatives. “Sit down,” said Charles as Mass began. Geoff giggled as Charles tried to make Sam turn around. Sam struggled and stood on the pew refusing to move. Charles gave up and left him, “They here,” said Sam loudly and got down from the seat. He made his way to the end of the row and walked down the aisle. Fr McDonagh stopped and watched in amusement as Sam went up to Mr Braithwaite who looked embarrassed. “Dada, Sam sitting here now,” Sam said as he sat by his grandfather. Geoff couldn’t stop laughing, “Now we have sorted out the Maynard seating arrangements, we will continue with Mass,” said Fr McDonagh and the congregation all laughed. 

Charles slid down in his seat trying to hide. “Good job mum wasn’t here,” he muttered to Geoff “She’d be laughing and showing off.” Geoff looked at him, surprised, and nodded. 

After Mass, Charles scowled and tried to ignore all the amused glances he got from members of the congregation. Mr Braithwaite came up to him, “I understand you are coming with us to the Open Day,” he said with a smile, holding Sam by his hand. Charles nodded, “I’ve been co-opted,” he said, “As has Geoff.” Fr McDonagh came up with a smile, “Nice to see you again Charles, this time with your son,” Charles started to apologise while Geoff watched. Fr McDonagh shook his head, “It’s no problem, I know Simon well. I can see his mother in him. Geoffrey, you’ve grown also.” Geoff smiled politely and shook hands. “You must tell your sister that I enjoyed her book immensely, I presume you,” he looked at Charles, “were instrumental in uncovering the story?” Charles nodded, “Congratulations, all good wishes for the future.” He smiled and moved on. Charles looked at Tom Braithwaite, “I feel about six years old. Does he call Sam Simon?”

“Yes, he does, can you see Elizabeth in him?”

“Yes, can’t you? Sometimes it’s quite obvious. Is there somewhere we can talk when we get back, to explain why we are here? Geoff, I don't think we should tell Mike and Felix. if you don't mind. They don't need to know.” 

Geoff thought and nodded, “I’ll just say I want to go back to Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge.” “Thank you,” said Charles and Mr Braithwaite looked at them both.

“Come up to my flat, you can tell all.”

“Not me, Geoff, he was involved all the way through.”

Mr Braithwaite watched Geoff as he told him of what had happened. Sam was concentrating on his snack of strawberries and milk. “What’s going to happen?” he asked.

“I’ve no idea, it’s with the police and what they want to do about it,” said Charles looking out of the window at the school grounds below. 

Geoff grinned, “That policeman’s going to be angry when he finds out you have stolen my statement.”

“I left a message, and I’ve borrowed it. He will get it back. I want a copy, Anthony said he would see to it for me. He’s got the statement now.”

“Why did you want a copy?” asked Tom.

“Geoff drew it, rather than wrote it,” explained Charles

“Auntie Helena and Chas and I talked it through yesterday,” said Geoff watching Sam get down from the table. “Hands, wash them now,” ordered Charles with a grin and Sam sighed trotting off to the bathroom followed by his father.

“Ready for dinner now,” said Sam coming in and smiling. 

“Just wait for a while. The new woodwork workshops are open if you want to go and have a look.”

“What?” Geoff sat up, he looked at Charles, “It’s in the car,” he responded, Geoff ran to the window to look out, “I can see it, can I go and have a look please, Sir? Sam can I borrow Thomas?”.

“Yes, borrow Thoma, I have Henry and Jame and Gordon.”

Geoff ran off and Tom said “What is that about?”

“Something Geoff is making for you know who,” said Charles. 

Tom looked at Charles, “How close did we come to losing him?”

“Very close, according to Geoff’s statement, I’m just glad for Bruno.”

“I’d like to see the statement.”

“It is upsetting.”

“I gather. And you’re off to Germany again?” They were walking out of the flat, Sam holding Charles’s hand. Charles glanced at Elizabeth’s room. “Do you want to see it for the last time? I’m redecorating that for Sam,” said Tom “It’s time.” Charles nodded and opened the door, he stood looking in. Sam looked at him in surprise and tugged his hand. Charles smiled at him and closed the door. “Keep some of the things for Sam when he’s older, so he knows about her. And yes, I’m off to Germany this summer and I’m being posted there after I’ve graduated. I don’t know how long for, there’s a meeting on Thursday to discuss it. I can update you then. Are you having Sam next weekend?” Mr Braithwaite nodded, “I’ll ask for a flat with an extra bedroom and you can come and stay this summer.”

“Thank you, I’ve nothing planned as yet. It’s difficult adapting to life on my own again.”

“On your own? With Sam around?” Charles smiled, “You will never be alone. You’re part of the family now, look at all your nephews, not forgetting six nieces, and all the adopted members as well.” 

Tom looked at him and his grandson, “Thank you,” he said, “I was looking forward to a Maynard free house after next year, I don’t think that will happen.”

“Certainly not, I’ll go and wander around, look for my Aunt and Uncle and leave you to your duties. I’ll see you later.” He took Sam away firmly, “Right where shall we start? The classrooms? What about the library? No I know, the science labs.” He led the way Sam following and looking around. 

Mr Hopkins looked at them as they entered. “Be careful of your son, Maynard, don’t let him get too near any of these experiments.” “No Sir,” he replied looking around. Sam tugged his hand and pointed at a Bunsen burner “Fire,” he said. Charles grinned, found a stool and sat on it, he put Sam on his knee and began to tell him what everything was. Sam looked and then yawned and looked at his father. “OK, we’ll go somewhere else.”

“Geoff, Felix, Mike?”

“Let’s see if we can find them, goodbye Sir.” Mr Hopkins nodded, “How’s your degree going?” “Fine thank you, Sir, I’m working at BASF in Germany this summer and apparently will be doing a MSc in Germany when I graduate.” Mr Hopkins just looked and nodded, “I’m glad you didn’t give up on your academic life.”

“Give up?” Charles stared.

“just found yourself a job to keep Sam.”

“No, I want my degree and I am getting help with him and with life anyway. I never thought of that, and I don’t think my family and friends would have let me do that.”

Mr Hopkins smiled, “You’re very lucky, good luck with that one, if he is anything like you.” Charles grinned, “Thank you, Sir.” Sam was tugging at him, “We’re going now, just wait a minute, now we can go.” They strolled out of the labs, “Do you want to go outside? There’s cricket to watch? Too slow?” Charles was looking around. He saw Felix in the distance. He came running over, “Geoff’s finished, it’s really good.”

“Let’s go then, there’s Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge and the two K’s Let's take them. Come on Sam.” He strolled over and Madge smiled, “Chas, do you remember Aunt Elisaveta?” “Of course,” Charles stepped forward and kissed her, I haven't seen you for ages.” 

“It must be at least three years, and this is Sam?” She crouched down by Sam and smiled at him. He smiled back, “Hallo.”

“Hallo,” he replied and he put his hand out and touched her necklace, “Nice,” he said. 

“It is isn't it? she said. “Chas, he's lovely.”

“Thank you, we're going to see Geoff, would you like to come?”

“Yes, I haven't seen him for three years either. Where is he? In the new woodwork shop, what’s he doing there? And why is he here?”

Charles smiled, “Bit of a rumpus at home,” he said leading the way. Elisaveta held Sam’s hand and Jem looked at him with smile, “if this is what I think it is, don't forget I was involved with it as well.”

“You don't want paying, do you?”

“Have you paid Geoff?”

“Yes, he demanded it in advance, as you advised,” and Charles laughed at his uncle

“What are they talking about?” Elisaveta asked Madge.

“I think I know, it’s something for the little one.” 

They went into the workshop. There were boys and parents walking around and they saw Geoff concentrating on his work with his back to them. Michael was watching him, as was the teacher, Mr Jones.

“You’ve done a good job there, young man,” he was saying and Geoff looked up. “Thank you, Sir, where’s Sam?” and he turned round. 

“Sam, do you like it?” he asked. Sam stood there staring. “Thoma,” he said. The small wooden engine had been painted to look like Thomas and Geoff had added a face. “For me? Thoma?”

“Yes, for you,” said Michael, “but be careful, he’s not dry yet.” Sam smiled and said, “Tank you, Thoma for Sam.” He smiled at everyone who smiled back. 

Charles put away his camera and came forward, “That’s brilliant Geoff, thanks so much.” He grinned, “I was going to shake your hand but remembered Lawrie’s comments on that, so take it as read.” 

Geoff smiled back, “It was fun, when I’m at the grammar school I’ll be able to do this there.”

Mr Jones looked at him, “Your brothers are here, why would you go to a grammar school?”

“I may not, if I don’t pass the eleven plus,” said Geoff tidying away.

“But,”

“Maynard was a pupil here but did not stay,” said Dr Hammersley who had come in. “Did you do all that, Maynard?”

“No Sir, Uncle Jem and Uncle Anthony helped me yesterday and they did a lot of it as well. It was Chas’s idea but we kept him away from it.”

Dr Hammersley looked amused. “You are enjoying life Maynard? I understand you will not be re-joining us?”

“No Sir, I’m staying where I am. Rob and Anna and Jane and I are doing extra work, Mrs Spencer from the grammar school comes down to give us extra maths and Mr Lucas gives us extra English. And I like being able to go home in the evening, although I’m going back to the Round House with Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge at the moment.” Dr Hammersley looked sharply at him and then at his brothers. Charles shook his head slightly and he left it alone, seeing an identical blank look on Michael and Felix’s faces. Sam was walking around the model, “Pick up now?”

“When we’re ready to go home,” said Charles “and you can play with him in the car. You don’t want to spoil him, do you?” Sam shook his head. “Leave here till dry? I’ll watch him.”

“Watch paint dry? What about lunch?”

“Lunch? Cakes?”

“Grandpa Tom has left us lunch in his flat,” he turned to his aunt and uncle, “Will you all join us? At least, you will get a cup of tea.”

“As long as we don’t have to sit in the kitchen,” said Jem.

“Take Thoma?” asked Sam and Charles turned to Mr Jones who hesitated. Charles smiled, “I think we’ll leave him, we don’t want to spoil him, do we?” Sam nodded and said “bye Thoma, see you later. Going to eat now, then I’ll come back for you.”

Charles looked at Madge, “Didn’t think it would be that easy,” he muttered and she smiled, “He’s a good boy, we’ve got a picnic lunch.”

“We can pool everything, it’ll be more comfortable anyway than sat on the grass.”


	56. Chapter 56

“Mr Merrick?”

Anthony got out of the parked car and looked at Mr Braithwaite who carrying a sleeping Sam across to him. “Has he had a good day?” he asked in amusement helping to put Sam in the car. Sam was holding something tightly in his hand, and he looked, “That’s the Thomas engine we started yesterday,” he said, “Yes, Geoffrey finished it today.” “It looks good,” said Anthony, “he’s a talented boy.” Mr Braithwaite nodded and said, “May I see Geoffrey’s statement? Charles says you have it.” Anthony and Helena exchanged looks, “It’s quite disturbing,” said Anthony. “I know, Charles told me that. But I would like to see it to see what happened to my grandson.” Helena nodded and got out of the car, “Did their parents turn up today?” and Mr Braithwaite shook his head, “I spoke to Sir James and Lady Russell, I have the Russell twins in my house as well.” 

Anthony got out the envelope and passed it over. Mr Braithwaite opened it and looked at the pictures. He shook his head, and then looked at his grandson asleep in the car, “We are so lucky,” he said, “I can get this copied for Charles, and for myself, shall I go and do that now?”

“Yes, then we can give it to Jem to return to the police, it would be better to keep the policeman and Chas apart.”

“Give me what?” Jem strolled up

“The statement, Mr Braithwaite can copy it here and then we can give the original back to you.” Jem nodded, “although how he managed to get that away from the policeman in the first place, I do not know.” Anthony just smiled and Mr Braithwaite laughed, “Part of his on-the-job training maybe? I’ll go and copy it, I won’t be long.” He went away with it, looking at it again and Helena smiled, “He’s got a job with Mike and Felix, here they come with Charles and Geoff.” 

The brothers came up to the car and Charles checked on Sam. “Send us a postcard, won’t you?” said Felix, “I’m working again this summer,” “So am I,” said Michael, “I’m helping with the Scout camps again.” “Sam asked me for more engines,” said Geoff, Mike and Felix looked at him, “So you are working as well.” Geoff nodded. Jem looked at him and then at Mike, “Maybe we can set up a workshop for you, it would go well with your outdoor activities.” 

“Get the Scouts involved, use that barn,” said Felix. 

“Good idea,” 

Geoff looked, “What about power?” he asked, 

“We could set up a generator,” said Michael, “I could look into that for you.”

Geoff nodded, “that would be great.”

Charles watched in silence. “What about the girls?” he asked, “Will they be back for the summer?”

“Felicity is staying with friends in Carnbach doing a summer dance camp,” said Felix, “Didn’t you know?” and Charles shook his head, “Erica is spending summer in London with Connie and Claire is going to Adrienne for the summer. Cecil will be at home.” Charles looked thoughtful. He looked at his uncle, “So you’ll only have the two K's, Geoff and maybe Cecil,” he said.

“Kevin and Kester are helping with the camps as well,” said Jem with a smile. 

“Wow.” Charles looked taken aback. Mr Merrick looked at him but said nothing. Mr Braithwaite came back, “There’s the original,” he said to Jem, “and there’s your copy.” He handed it to Charles who glanced at him. “I thought I would return the original,” he said meekly. “No,” the response was unanimous. “In you get,” said Anthony.

“Yes, bye, see you next week,” he said to Mr Braithwaite, Mike and Felix. He got in the car and they drove away. He was silent as they drove along, Sam sighed in his sleep, and he looked down at him and cuddled him closer. Sam sighed again and nestled up. “He’ll be grown up, soon,” said Helena and Charles came out of his thoughts, “Yes, I don't know what is happening with my family anymore. I’m just an older member of the family like Steve and Len, Connie and Margot”

“You’ve stepped away, you’ve got your own family now.” 

“And I would suggest you stay away at the moment,” said Anthony. Charles stared, “What?”

“I've been speaking to Jem. He tells me the Inspector is going to talk to you about putting Sam into danger.”

“What? I wouldn't do that!”

“He claims you did, inadvertently,” Helena turned and smiled at him. “You know how you were brought up, you know what your mother is like. You were hoping that your father would step up but did he do that when you were a child?” Charles shook his head. “So why would you think he would do it for your son?”

“He said he would,” said Charles in a dazed tone, “And mother asked for Sam. I wanted to say no but didn’t know how to.”

“Also, their dog. Sam was scared of him.”

“I know,” Charles stopped and said slowly, “Yes, I should have considered him. Sam isn’t used to pets, big pets, he's used to Bucket and Tessa is quieter than Bruno, I’ve known him since I was six and just accept him.” He thought, “Perhaps I was hoping too much from the parents. I thought that they would make an effort for Sam, but then, they never made any effort for any of us boys, so why would they?” He lapsed into silence, stroking Sam's hair and staring out of the window. Anthony and Helena looked in relief at one another.

The staff all congregated in the headmaster’s rooms after the successful open day. 

“I would like that younger Maynard here, he is talented,” said Mr Jones looking at his whisky. “I was going to see if I could talk to the parents.”

“They didn’t come, I’m glad about that,” said Mr Braithwaite, “there’s been a family upset.”

“With your son-in-law?” asked Dr Hammersley but Mr Braithwaite shook his head. “More of Geoffrey’s work,” he said handing Geoff’s statement across to the Head. He opened the folded sheets and looked at the pictures, “Do your two know about this?” he asked after a minute.

“No, Charles and Geoffrey didn’t want them to be told. Their mother was supposed to be looking after Sam but started to write. His mother’s help said she wasn’t a nursemaid and ignored him. Dr Maynard was at work.”

“Can we see?” Mr Hopkins leaned forward and took the papers, the staff all looked at the pictures and at Mr Braithwaite.

“Why did Geoff draw this?”

“It’s his police statement. Charles, as he says, “borrowed” it from the police and left a note to say he would return it.” The staff burst out laughing. “Sir James Russell has the original and says he will return it to the police tomorrow.”

“You will keep us informed on his further adventures, won’t you?”

“Yes, he’s invited me out to Germany this summer to stay with them while he is at work out there.”  
“He works as hard as his father,” commented Mr Hopkins.

“He does, but he also makes sure he has time for Sam as well. He says he is sending Sam to a day school so that he has a home life. However, I’m not sure he’s thought things through properly, with his career being mapped out for him.”

“The intelligence work? Yes, we may be having the third generation of Maynards in a few years,” said Dr Hammersley. “Well, thank you gentlemen for another successful Open Day, we have two weeks of term left, the amended timetable has been posted, is everyone happy with what we have arranged? Good.”

As they drove through Armiford, Jem said, “That statement is in an envelope, I’ll drop it in now, saves Mr Gilbank from getting too angry.” He pulled up in front of the police station and took the envelope. Geoff was fast asleep in the car and Madge smiled, “If it stops Chas from getting into more trouble, I’m very happy.” Jem jumped out and went into the station. He returned a few minutes later and said, “It is now in his pigeon-hole and he will receive it in the morning.” “Good,” said Madge and they drove home.


	57. Chapter 57

Lawrie sat in the kitchen eating lemon biscuits. Charles was watching Sam was eating his dinner.

“Are you looking forward to going to Germany again?” she asked

“I don’t know. I'm glad to get away for a while, after what happened to Sam. Gives me a break from worrying about what to do.”

“Gives you a lot of space as well,” said Miranda, helping herself to some grapes. 

“Should I tell Steve?” 

Lawrie and Miranda looked at each other, “What do you think?” asked Lawrie.

“I don't know, maybe I should, but he's not interested in the family anymore really, is it worth burdening him with it?”

“He could give you some good support and advice, so that you're not feeling so much on your own,” said Miranda 

“He's almost your twin, isn't he?” said Lawrie, “I would, just to get some sympathy. Steve would probably prefer hearing it from you. If you don't, Tom might as he is staying with you.” 

“Yes, you're right, I'll do that, given the right time and place. Tell me, when are Nick and Pat back?” he asked. 

“Next month, thank goodness but then I don’t know what I’ll be doing. I’m auditioning and applying for jobs. I’m waiting for callbacks. I'm going up to Edinburgh for the festival, some friends are doing a show, on the fringe, they suggest I go up with them for some experience.” 

“That’s fabulous, you may come back famous,” said Charles, “What’s the show?”

“It’s comedy, it does look good fun.”

“I’ll be thinking of you.”

“I’ll be in Paris then,” said Miranda, “Enjoy yourselves.”

Sam said, “Dada, all gone now.”

“Good boy, here's your yoghurt. Eat it nicely.”

“Bless him,” said Lawrie. 

“’Watch with Mother’ is on in five minutes,” said Charles looking up, “Shall we take him through for it?”

Lawrie grinned, “Leaving the kitchen?” 

“Yep,” He stood up and they went into the living room. Charles switched on the TV and Sam smiled, “Bill and Ben?” and sat on the floor to watch. Lawrie sat on the sofa in front of the TV. Charles looked at Miranda, “This whole BASF thing gives me an idea for my dissertation, would you mind if I did something on Zyklon B?”

“Would they let you?”

“I can ask, and I may pick something up out there.”

“Go ahead,” said Miranda. “Rebecca and I are researching some of the treasures Franz has got. It's interesting to see where they came from originally and if there is anyone left to inherit them.”

“That’s just so sad, and final, that there may be no-one left.”

“It's horrible. Dad says if I can't find their owners, I can sell them and if I want, give the money to Jewish Charities.”

“Give Franz a chance, he's not dead yet! What did your dad say about his belongings?” 

“I think he was slightly jealous, as you say he has got some wonderful items. Dad has asked Franz if he minds if the synagogue leaders go and look, he says not.”

“He was very open about it,” 

“Yes, do you know, that impresses me, I was upset at first, but now I can see he did what he thought was the right thing. I've started researching the families and so many of them have been obliterated. At least their possessions have been saved and, hopefully, some will be returned.”

“Like Simon and the Kramer girls,” said Charles slowly and Miranda looked at him and nodded.

Sam said, “Finished,” and stood up, “Park?” he said. 

Charles smiled at him and turned to Miranda, “The children need to go for their walk. If I get Sam ready, do you want to do the same for Lawrie? I've got a football for them to play with!”


	58. Chapter 58

“Do you understand all that Charles?” asked Billy at the end of the meeting. Charles nodded, looking at his notes, “Yes, Sir, I think I’ve got all that. You think that this section is the most important?”  
“Yes, we’re keeping you away from East Germany although the Stasi will know you are back, so if you see Stefan,”

“Run the other way,” Charles smiled. 

“Anything else you need to know?”

“Yes Sir, Have you seen this leaflet?” He handed the leaflet from Miranda over. Billy studied it and handed it to Dr Bailey.

“And?” Charles turned to Dr Bailey and said, “You were asking about my thoughts for my dissertation, I would like to do something on this,” Dr Bailey looked up from reading it, “It’s a bit incendiary,” he remarked looking at Charles who looked amused, “the death of six million isn’t? The trials are still ongoing.” Dr Bailey handed it over to Dr Bergman who read it through. Charles turned to look at Billy, “If I can do my dissertation on Zyklon B, then I’d like to take Steve to see the camp? Can we get permits or something to get to Poland please?”

“I haven’t agreed to it,” said Dr Bailey and Charles looked at him and said, “Please?”

Dr Bergman looked at the leaflet and said, “Where did you say you got this?”

“My friend, Miranda West, gave it to me, she’s got more interested in the holocaust since last year. She has been researching it. She meets with Rebecca and Johanna and Franz frequently. And if I’m working at BASF and they were IG Farben, then I think I owe it to them all to investigate.” He looked surprised as he said that and the three men looked at him and nodded. 

“I’ll run it past the University, can you write an abstract, perhaps go and do it now, I’m sure you know what you want to do and I can take it back with me. How I am supposed to supervise you over the summer, I do not know,” Dr Bailey said.

Dr Bergmann looked up, “Herr Fischer, he is a friend of mine at Heidelberg University, not far from Ludwigshafen, he can supervise him. I will call him today.” Billy eyed Charles, “This could be quite distressing, do you think you can cope with it? You’ve had quite a stressful couple of years, it might be better for you to study something more anodyne?” He looked at Sam who was happily playing with his Thomas engine and some cars.

Charles followed his look, “What? ‘Thomas The Tank Engine: Hero or villain? Pollution on the Island of Sodor?’ Yes, I do want to do it.”

“Off you go and write your abstract then,” Dr Bailey looked at him and laughed, “I’d enjoy reading the second one though. You don’t make life easy for yourself, do you?”

“If you want to visit Auschwitz, what will you do with Sam?” asked Billy.

“I have invited Tom Braithwaite out, there will be room and he can have Sam to himself at that time.” 

Charles went happily back to his flat and started to write. The doorbell rang. And he looked up and frowned but got up to answer it. Edward Gilbank was on his doorstep. Charles looked at him. 

“Inspector Gilbank,” said Edward showing his warrant card, “I need to talk to you, may I come in?”

“I’m busy,” said Charles staring at him. 

“I won't take a minute,” Edward walked in, forcing Charles to step back to his annoyance.

Edward stood in the hallway and Charles looked at him, “So where’s the kitchen?” asked Edward “It’s through here, but as I just said, I’m busy, I’m writing something for Sir William. Can’t you come back later?”

“Is there a problem, Charles?” Billy stood by the open inner door, Charles turned and said, “Sir William, this is Inspector Gilbank, He’s come to speak to me but as I explained I am busy at the moment.”

“Indeed, you are, Inspector Gilbank, if you would like to come this way and wait until Charles has finished, although maybe you cannot wait?”

“I can wait, I need to speak to Mr Maynard this afternoon.”

“Very well, if you would like to come through. Charles,” he nodded at the kitchen and Charles disappeared with a private grin.

“I believe you have spoken to Dr Bailey?” Billy asked Edward, taking him into his study, “If I can introduce Dr Bergmann and you know Sam?” Sam was sitting on Dr Bergmann’s knee talking to him about Thomas. 

“Have you heard of Struwwelpeter?”

“Yes, book, in Sam’s room, come,” He wriggled off Dr Bergmann’s knee and made his way to the door, and waited for Dr Bergmann. He led the way to his room and pointed at Struwwelpeter book. “Dada read to Sam. Sam not touch.”

“This is a first edition, where did you get it?”

Sam had lost interest and walked out to the kitchen. “Sam hungry,” he announced. Charles looked up, “Surprise, Surprise, let me just write this and then I’ll make something for you to eat.” Dr Bergmann followed him and sat down, “Where did you get this?”

“Franz gave it to me, why?”

“It’s a first edition,”

“I know, I don’t know where he got it from,” Charles grinned at Dr Bergmann.

“Dada, food,” said Sam and Charles got up. He went to the bread bin and got ready to make Sam a sandwich, “Cheese spread?”

“yes, tank you.”

“I’ll ask him tomorrow,” said Dr Bergmann with a smile.

“Have you seen his flat?”

“No. Is it worth seeing?”

Charles nodded, “Miranda should be here soon, she’s investigating the treasures, ask her.” Dr Bergmann nodded. Sam sat at the table and ate his sandwich. Charles got him a glass of milk and a bowl of fruit compote and sat down again to finish his abstract. Dr Bergmann looked through the book thoughtfully. There was silence for the next five minutes. “Finished,” said Charles triumphantly. “What do you want to do, Sam? I’ve got to go and speak to the Inspector. Then I’ll play with you.”

“Watch telly?” asked Sam hopefully, spooning up compote quickly but Charles shook his head, getting a cloth to clean him up, “Not on your own. Shall we take something to play while we are talking? Go and find something.”

Dr Bergmann laughed, “It’s good training for multitasking and lateral thinking, being a parent isn’t it?”

Charles looked at him in surprise and realised that he couldn’t be that much older than he was himself. “Yes, and trying to keep him occupied is difficult at the moment while I'm getting ready for Germany. Nursery has closed so we are together all the time. That’s why it would have been nice if last week had worked out.”

Dr Bergmann nodded, “I’m can see that. Are you going for your meeting now or are you delaying it?” Charles grinned.

“When he’s got something to play with, right Sam, have you got? Plasticine? Fine, let’s go and make a mess in Uncle Billy’s study.” Dr Bergmann laughed and accompanied them back.


	59. Chapter 59

“Inspector Gilbank, I presume you have come to update Charles on the case in Armiford?” Billy asked while they waited for Charles to finish,

Edward nodded, Dr Bailey looked at him, “I hope it's news that will help Charles, this has been a shock to him.”.

Billy looked at him, “Have his parents admitted that they were in the wrong?”

Edward took a breath, “Not really. Mrs Maynard has retired to her bed, says she feels unwell.”

Dr Bailey smiled, “How Victorian. Is her husband complicit with this?”

“Dr Maynard has admitted that he was in the wrong. He is caring for his wife at the moment.”

“And the twins?” Edward looked at Billy who stared back, “I have discussed this with Charles,” he said amused, “As have the Merricks, Charles has listened to all our input and is making up his own mind what he thinks.”

“Geoffrey has moved back to the Round House, Lady Russell is looking after him. Philippa is staying at home. It helps her mother to have her there, Philippa spends time with her and gives her some sense of normality. Philippa thrives at home, unlike Geoffrey.”

Billy got up and poured himself a drink, “Philippa is doing what Dr Maynard hoped Sam would do for his grandmother.”

“What?” Dr Bailey sat forward, “He was using Sam to help his wife?” Billy nodded. “Poor Charles, on the phone to his father he said he should have followed his instinct and said no.” 

“Yes, he’s learning parenting the hard way.”

Edward said, “I don’t know why he allowed his son to go up to his parents. He admitted that he and his siblings, seventeen of them,” he shook his head, “were brought up by the Anna woman and not his parents and the boys were at school in England after that.”

Billy looked at him, “His parents asked him if they could have Sam. His father told Charles that he would look after Sam in front of two of his siblings, and I have checked that statement, have you?” Edward shook his head, “The fact that they then reneged on that promise does not mean that Charles is responsible for what happened. Have you got parents, Inspector Gilbank?” “Yes,” “And have you got children?” “No,” “Let’s assume that you have, if your parents asked to care for your children, would you let them?” Edward nodded, “Yes but,”

“And if you are bringing up your child yourself, and feel that he should know his family then you will know how Charles feels. Charles says in future he will trust his instinct. However, if you feel you have to warn him to complete your paperwork, then go ahead. Charles knows our thoughts,” Billy took a sip and looked at Dr Bailey as Sam came in with his plasticine. “Uncle Billy, Sam playing in here now,” he announced sitting down beside the Inspector. “You play with me?” he said hopefully to the Inspector.

“No, I don’t think so,” said Charles amused following him in and handing his work to Dr Bailey, “I’ll sit here and play with you.”

Sam nodded, “Daddy play,” he said.

Edward looked a bit surprised at the number of people in the study, Dr Bailey started reading the abstract and Billy smiled, “Drs Bailey and Bergmann are going, we’re just finishing the meeting. I will sit in on your meeting with Charles and Sam will stay with us as Charles does not have a babysitter at the moment. If last week had been more successful then he would have had extra support in parenting.” Charles shot him a quick look before looking at Edward. He took some plasticine in his hands and started rolling it on the table.

Dr Bailey looked up, “I’ll take this to the University tomorrow, I can’t see a problem, if you can get passes for the two Maynards, Stephen is in the diplomatic service anyway?” Charles nodded, “So that shouldn’t be a problem, I need to check Charles, is it what you want to do?” Charles nodded, “Yes, definitely.” “Then we’ll get in touch with Heidelberg University. Enjoy yourself in Germany, it’s a nice area, plenty to do and will be nice for Sam as well and you should learn a lot at BASF. Good luck with your assignment.”

“Thank you, Sir, and you Sir.”

“You want this back,” Dr Bergmann gave him Struwwelpeter, “I’ll keep in touch about Franz and that book. Miranda, is she Reuben West’s daughter?” 

“Yes, do you know him?”

“Yes, I’ll speak to both of them about his belongings. I will be interested to see them.”

“Franz will show them to you, he’s very open.”

“Sam likes Franz,” said Sam, “He nice. Ja, er ist. Daddy, snake.” He picked up his plasticine that he had rolled out. “Wow,” said Charles, “I don’t think I could do that,” and he rolled his plasticine too much and it split. Sam laughed and started to play with his plasticine again. Dr Bergmann stared, “Can he speak German?”

“Franz and I are talking to him in German. If I am being posted out there, it makes sense and I read Struwwelpeter to him in German, and then translate it for him.”

“Well done. Goodbye, Billy we’ll let ourselves out,” and the two men left. Charles looked at Edward, “Sorry about that,” he said, “I hope we haven’t caused you to miss your train.”

Edward gave him a sharp glance, “I’m driving,” he said abruptly. “I wanted to update you on the case. Thank you for the return of your brother’s statement,” Charles’s eyes gleamed, “Sir James dropped it in to the station on Sunday night, I presume you have a copy of it now, so there are two copies in circulation.” 

“Three, his grandfather wanted one as well, Geoff and I told him what happened.”

“So, this is his other grandfather, not your father?”

“Yes.”

“You gave him a copy?”

“No, he saw it and took a copy himself.”

“Can I have his name and address?” Charles looked at him and at Billy who said, “Charles’s father-in-law decided himself to take a copy, I would leave that, he lost his wife in giving birth to his daughter and his daughter in giving birth to his grandson.” Charles stared at the table in front of him and clenched his fists. Edward looked at him and waited a minute, then continued “We have not shown your brother's statement to your parents. We have talked this through with Geoffrey himself. He has declined to return home at the moment but will stay at the Round House.” 

Charles nodded, “That will be nice for Madge, someone to fuss over.” He looked at Billy, “I’ve asked if they would like Sam for some weekends, their grandchildren are in Australia.” Billy nodded.

“Daddy, spider!” 

“Is it? How many legs has it got? One, eins, two zwei, three drei, four vier, five funf, six sechs, seven seiben. it's missing one. It should have eight acht.”

“Spider missing leg. Spider dropped on Helen. Funny.”

“At nursery? Did she scream?”

“Yes, funny.”

“Make another then, and at the end of this meeting we can squash them.”

Sam smiled. Charles turned to Edward, “Apologies, you were saying?”

“We have discussed the case with the haulier company and have decided that, in this case, prosecution will not be in the public interest.” Charles looked at him, “We have issued your mother with a caution, and Sam must not stay with her for another year at least, but I think that you have made alternative arrangements anyway. She is to receive treatment for her illness. Your youngest sister will continue to live with your parents, as she seems to help your mother. Your sister, Cecilia?” “Cecil,” “thank you, will go home for the summer and I believe one of your older sisters, Margie?”

“Margot,” said Charles

“Thank you, she is training to be a doctor? will stay over the summer to help your mother. Your father is looking for a nurse to look after your mother.” Charles sighed. Edward looked at him, “What?”

“It's an abdication of responsibility isn't it? Makes her the victim, not the perpetrator. I know she is ill, but it's not going to help her face up to what she has done.”

Billy looked at Charles. He looked at Edward who was also looking at Charles. Edward continued, “The older children on their return to Howells in September will be staying with your Uncle and Aunt.”  
Charles nodded. “Dad called me last night,” he said and they looked at him. 

“What did he say?”

“He apologised. He said that he had reservations about Mum being able to cope but he hoped that having Sam there in person would help her depression. He also said that he realised he let me down, there was a problem at work, there always is,” he said parenthetically, “I asked him why he didn't take Sam to the Round House but he didn't want to answer that question. I suppose he thought they would lose face. They've lost a lot more now. It feels like a failed scientific experiment,” he added bitterly, “And poor Sam was the loser.” 

He turned to Edward, “and now you are going to tell me that it was my fault, that I put him in danger when my father admits that he didn't act in a way that would have saved Sam from getting hurt. Was that my fault?” Billy hid a smile. Edward looked taken aback, “You did let him go to your parents,” he said, “My mother asked for him,” Charles replied, “Do I say no? And if I can't trust my parents, who can I trust?” He paused, “They should also have helped Sam with Bruno, instead of me being blamed for that as well. I can't actually see what I did wrong.” He sat back and looked at Edward challengingly. Billy hid a smile and also watched.

Edward said carefully, “Knowing the background and the way you were brought up,” 

“My mother originally cared for me,” interrupted Charles, “I was a frail baby and needed that care. That's why I thought my son would be safe. She likes babies.”

Edward just said, “You have to understand that it can be perceived as putting Simon into danger.” 

Charles stared at him, “No, I don't accept that. I didn't know she was ill. Am I supposed to know that magically? I assume you are going to caution my father as well as my mother? Or are you going to caution me instead?” He sounded heated and Sam looked at his father and patted his arm. Charles smiled at him and hugged him.

Edward stopped. Billy nodded, “His father has admitted his guilt. As Charles said, the safest thing to have done would have been to take Sam to his Uncle and Aunt. He put Sam in much more danger than Charles is alleged to have done. Charles, you need to write a formal statement of your telephone conversation with your father. We'll do that later, when Sam has gone to bed and I will get it to the Police Station in Armiford tomorrow. Inspector you can take it to his father and, confirm it's veracity and caution him.”

Edward nodded, “Yes, I can see that that is the correct thing to do,” he said, writing a note in his notebook. Charles looked at Billy who continued, “I have spoken to Sir James Russell and he admitted to me neither he nor his wife were aware how ill his sister-in-law is. I assume you spoke to them? Jem said if they had been aware, they would have taken Sam. They are adults and see the Maynards regularly and yet we have been told that you blame Charles who last saw them, when was it, Charles?” “For an afternoon after Christmas, Sir,” replied Charles properly. 

“And I trust someone will be monitoring their parenting skills in relation to Philippa? The other child?” he looked at Charles, “Cecil,” “Oh, yes, the dark-haired one, I remember her,” Charles looked sideways along the table to Edward, “I will call Jem and get him to invite her to the Round House for the summer. I think that's for the best. Do you agree, Inspector? You are going to put these steps in place? Thank you."

Edward looked at him speechlessly and Charles stood up, “Allow me to show you out,” he said politely.

Sam looked up, “Park?”

“Yes, we are going,” said Charles, “Shall we kill all the spiders now?” Sam squashed all the spiders laughing, “All dead,” “Thank goodness for that. I was scared of them.” “Silly Daddy, boys not scared of spiders, just girls!” “Really? OK, please can you clean up and bring your plasticine through to put away?”

Sam started cleaning the table, laughing, “Daddy scared of spiders,” and Charles waited politely for Edward who was packing away his papers. He glanced at Billy who was talking to Sam and he held open the door for Edward and said, “I'll take you back through our flat, is your car parked near there?”  
“Yes, it is,” said Edward. He looked at Charles, “You know Sir William well, I didn’t realise that he was so supportive.” 

“I thought you had been told that I work for him? I can hardly do that without him supporting me.”

“You’re very lucky.”

“Am I?”

“Look at this flat, look at”

“My parents? I don’t think so, I’ve got support here and have got this super flat because I’ve worked for it and earned it. I keep working even though I am a student, my holidays I spend working but do you know, unlike my parents, I put Sam first, and yes, I have got some support, but it would be nice to get that from my parents as well. Do you have any idea what it is like to know that your parents don’t really have time for you or any of your siblings? I also lost my wife eighteen months ago and have had to learn to live with that. I’ve got to tell my son about her when he is old enough to understand. When you have been through what I have been through, then you can tell me how lucky I am. At the moment, you have a view of me that you don’t want to change. One day you might. The front door is there. Close it after you.” He stood staring at Edward who looked back at him and smiled. 

“I hear what you are saying,” “Amazing,” Charles breathed quietly, “And I know you are a good parent, I think you just need to understand that people may not accept you or your actions at your own valuation and interpret things differently. That will come though, when you grow up a bit more. Goodbye, Mr Maynard and he turned and left the flat. Charles looked after him and laughed then silently danced a victory dance, before going back to the study to check on Sam. 

Billy looked at Charles as he came back into the study, “A good policeman, just a bit single-minded, sees what fits the pattern in his mind. Sticks to procedure. There's a lesson in that for you in your work, keep an open mind and be prepared to reassess circumstances and situations as they change or you receive more or better information.”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir, if I can just take Sam now?”

Billy nodded and Charles took Sam back to his flat and shut the door. “When we’ve played in the park,” he told Sam, “we're going to have the biggest ice cream we can find.”

“Ice-cream, ice-cream!” shouted Sam and Charles picked him up and whirled him round in the air, both of them laughing. Billy looked up from his work and smiled as he heard them.


	60. Chapter 60

“Please may I speak to Dr Hammersley?” Michael looked at the Secretary who looked at him. “I’ll ask for you,” she picked up the telephone and spoke to Dr Hammersley. “You may go in,”

“Thank you,”

“Mr Maynard? Come in, how can I help?”

“Sir, I have come to ask if I may finish school early? My sister has invited me to her school for a leaving party for the Sixth Formers, it’s on Friday evening so I’d finish school on Wednesday to take my things home and then go to Glendower House. My father has given permission, he says he will come and pick me up, if school will allow it. I have the letter here.”

Dr Hammersley read the letter and considered, “You are not worried about missing the final few days of your school-life?”

Michael thought, “No, I’d like to see my sisters, I’m not going to see them over the summer and Erica would like me to attend. It’s the first time she has been able to invite a brother to a school event. Felix, sorry I mean, my brother, will be going straight to the Merricks.”

Dr Hammersley nodded and they both looked out of the window, seeing Sam walking towards the playing fields holding his grandfather’s hand and talking to him. Michael smiled, “When my older brother left school, I never thought that that would happen, Sir,” he said.

“None of us did,” said Dr Hammersley, “Yes, if you would like to go, you may. Do you want to call your father and make the final arrangements? And then you can tell your brother.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“And Maynard, you have done very well here, you have shown that you can accept responsibility and your work with the prep school here and with the Cub Pack, has been outstanding. Thank you for all your hard work over the past year and good luck with your teaching course and your enterprise.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Michael turned and left the study feeling happy and proud.

“Dad!” Felix came running downstairs and hugged his father, “How are you? How’s Mum?”

“She’s getting better,” Jack hugged his son, “You’ve grown again.”

“Yes, I’ll need new school clothes, unless I’m going to have Mike’s, we are the same height now.”

“He’s a bit broader than you though, when you come home in September, we can see to them then.”

Felix nodded, “Have you got my holiday clothes? My trunk is here, Rowan said she would pick me up, she said she used to do it for the twins and Ginty and Ann, she doesn’t mind doing it again.”

“They’re in the car, do you want to go and get them?” Felix nodded and ran out. Mike came downstairs with his arms full of belongings, “Sorry, Dad, I didn’t realise I had so much stuff here. How’s Mum?”

“She’s fine, busy writing.”

“Maynard!” Raoul Helston came running down, “let me help,” “and me,” “and me.” “Just think we will be sitting here when you are dancing with all the girls!” “Not fair,” and more of the Upper Sixth appeared to help and to say goodbye. 

Mr Braithwaite came over, “How’s Geoff?”

“Geoff?” Jack sounded surprised, “He’s fine, I think, Jem says so. He doesn’t want to talk to his mother or I at the moment.”

Mr Braithwaite motioned Michael away, “Why don’t you and your brother sort out the car and ask for help with the trunks?” he said, “I’m just going to have a farewell talk with your father. Take that worried look off your face.”Mr Braithwaite smiled and led Jack into his office. “You know Geoff saw what happened to my grandson? Have you spoken to him about it?” he asked. 

Jack shook his head, “He seems to be coping well,” he said. Mr Braithwaite nodded, “Mrs Merrick took him through the pictures and he discussed it with her and Charles,” he said. Jack looked confused, “What pictures?” “Haven’t you seen his police statement?” “No.” Mr Braithwaite turned to his desk and opened up the top drawer. He took out a folder and handed it over, Jack opened it and took out the papers. He stood transfixed and said, “I didn’t know.” He looked at it and said, “Have the boys seen this?”

“No, they know nothing about the incident, Charles and Geoffrey decided they didn’t want to tell them.” Jack nodded, “This isn’t the original is it?”

“The police have that.”

“How did you get hold of this?”

“Charles “borrowed” the original and I copied it here. Charles also has a copy. Geoff said he felt you weren’t interested in his experiences when he and Charles told me what had happened, you were too bothered about your wife.”

Jack nodded, “I’ll go and speak to him tomorrow. He needs me.”


	61. Chapter 61

“Eric, you look fabulous, that dress looks wonderful,” Felicity looked at her sister in awe. Cecil looked up, “It does look good, that colour does look good on you. And your shoes and everything.” She looked around and said, maliciously, “You look better than Hannah anyway.” 

“That’s not difficult,” commented Claire as she looked at the Head girl. Cecil grinned, “Your last few days at school, have you enjoyed your last year?”

Erica considered, “It’s been different, it’s just a boarding school, all the things that made the Chalet School unique have gone, the three languages, the Kaffee and Kuchen, the San,”

“The snow sports, the accidents, the daily walks, the sheltered life on the Platz, and no Mum walking in at any time.” continued Cecil, “I think that’s a good thing.”

Felicity nodded, “It’s nice having more freedom, and it makes going home better, when I eventually do, I’ve got this summer school to look forward to, so I’m staying in my dorm as they are running it here.”

“Why?” asked Cecil watching the guests arrive.

“They’ve hired the house, more room for everyone. But I am going to have it to myself.”

Erica looked nervous, “I hope I’ve done well enough in my A-Levels to get into University. Hannah failed Oxbridge.”

“She would, yes you will do fine, don’t forget you’ve got French and German in the bag before you start!” said Cecil. 

“There’s Mike,” shouted Claire and ran down the stairs. 

“He’s grown,” said Cecil critically, “Come on Erica, let’s see how he looks when he sees you.” 

The three walked up to Mike as he was talking to Claire. He looked up and then looked again at Erica, “You look wonderful,” he said, “Felix was right.”

“Felix?” said Cecil

“He was at the Twelfth Night Party,” said Felicity. “Mike, is Felix well?”

“He is, enjoying being the last and only Maynard at school. Rowan’s picking him up today and taking him back to Trennels. He'll be back home for your sixteenth birthday party.”

“Rowan, Oh Rowan,” said Cecil, “My only true love. Will she come to the ball?”

Mike grinned, “No, it’s for us only, she said she would be out of place at a kids party. Felix agreed.” He bowed at Erica, “Your carriage awaits, Madam,” Cecil made vomiting noises and Erica laughed, “better not let anyone hear you doing that, bye children, bread and milk await you in the scullery,” and they went into the hall. Nancy Wilmot was greeting the couples and gasped when she saw Michael, “You’re not Michael? you look so grown-up. I thought it was Stephen for a minute. My goodness, have you left school as well?”

“Yes,” said Michael with a smile. Nancy shook her head, “Go and have fun the pair of you,” she said and they smiled and went in.

Cecil, Claire and Felicity went back to the common rooms, “Two years for me,” said Felicity, “then I’ll be dancing with,”

“Prince Charming,” said Cecil with a wink at Claire, “and he’ll be covered with acne, greasy hair,”

“Which will be red,” said Claire and they looked at each other and laughed, “You’ll be dancing with Geoff!” Felicity glared at them and went into her common room. Cecil and Claire both laughed and continued to their common rooms.


	62. Chapter 62

“Edward? Dr Maynard is at the front desk. He wants a copy of his son, Geoffrey’s statement."

“Does he?” Edward considered, “How does he know about that?”

“I don’t know.”

“He’s a right to have it, I’ll get it and take it down to him. Thank you.” He went to the filing cabinets and unlocked them. He took out the file and then opened it. He took out the statement and went to the duplicator. 

He went down to the front office, “Dr Maynard?” “Inspector Gilbank?” The two men eyed each other. “I trust your wife is recovering.” “She is, thank you.” “And your grandson?” Jack winced, “He’s in Germany at the moment with his father,” “Of course, I apologise, here is the statement you requested. May I ask, how did you find out about this?” “Tom Braithwaite showed it to me.” “Oh, right, thank you, that’s Mr Maynard's father-in-law? He’s not shown it to anyone else?” Jack was looking at it, “He hasn’t shown it to my other sons if that is what you want to know.” He shot a glance at Edward who was amused to notice the similarity to Charles. “How would he know them?” “He's their housemaster.” “Of course, thank you, good day.”

Jack went back and sat in his car. He looked at the pictures again and shook his head. He decided to go home and then call the Round House. Geoff could be anywhere with his friends. He arrived and locked the car. He looked at the statement and took it into the house. Margot and Phil were talking, “Dad you nearly missed tea,” said Phil, “Geoff’s here, I made him come,”

“Good,” said Jack, “I can talk to him after.”

“Why do you want to do that?” asked Phil as he went into his office and he grinned at her, “None of your business, Madam Curiosity.”

“I haven’t asked, how was Felix?” asked Margot, “Mike looked in good spirits when he left for Glendower House.”

“Felix was fine as well, looking forward to his last year at school. Looking forward more to working with horses, this summer,” said Jack.

Geoff glanced at his father and then said, “He was helpful with the Thomas engine.”

“Thomas engine?” repeated his sisters and Geoff got out an envelope. “I didn’t realise Chas had a camera with him, but he took these photos.” He put them on the table and Jack picked them up.   
“You made that?” “No, it’s not all my own work, that was supposed to be a rough model but Uncle Jem and Uncle Anthony helped and used Peter’s machinery to make it and I finished it on the Open Day at school. Sam was pleased.”

“That’s amazing Geoff, Joey look” Joey looked at the photo, “Geoff that’s brilliant and this is a really good photo, of both of you. Sam looks well.” Geoff nodded, “He was getting better, He played with Bucket and Chas told him he was naughty.”

“Good for Chas,” said Margot quickly, “Who’s Bucket?”

“He’s the Merricks dog. They are really nice, Aunt Helena and Chas and I went through my statement and we all talked about it and I feel better now. And Uncle Jem says he will buy woodworking equipment for me, he’s buying it today, and Sam has given me orders for the next engines he wants. Rob is going to help as well. He says we can do it together.”

“You have talked through your statement then,” said Jack and Geoff looked at him and nodded. “You didn’t show it to us,” said Jack. Geoff looked at him, “When I wanted to talk about it all you said was that Mum was upset. I was too, so I drew it.”

“I’ve seen it,” said Jack, “I’m sorry Geoff, I didn’t realise what you had actually seen, and that you needed our help so much.”

“What had he seen?” asked Joey and Jack looked at her quickly. Margot also looked at her.

“I saw Sam,” replied Geoff, “and the lorry. And Bruno.”

“And you acted brilliantly, you and Rob and helped save his life. That’s not every day you can say that.”

“I’d like to see the statement,” said Joey suddenly, “Have the police got it?”

“Yes,” said Jack, “I’ve got a copy too.”

Geoff grinned, “Chas stole it from the police,” he said “and the Merricks took it off him.”

“They showed it to Mr Braithwaite and he made copies of it,” said Jack. “The police are aware.”

“Uncle Jem gave it back,” continued Geoff.

Jack got up, “May I show it to your mother and sisters?” he asked and Geoff nodded. On his return, Jack handed the envelope to Margot, “if you look at it together?” he suggested and Margot nodded and moved her seat next to her mother. Phil looked at Geoff and he shrugged his shoulders and helped himself to cake. 

Margot and Joey looked at the statement, Joey was silent. “Thank goodness you were there,” said Margot, “Did you call him?”

“No, I didn’t want him to see me, but he did and came straight over. We asked him three times to go back but he didn’t.”

“He wouldn’t,” said Margot, “he wanted to be with you, he was upset. You can’t blame yourself for that.”

“You can’t,” said Joey, getting up and coming round and hugging Geoff, “You did the right thing, I’m sorry I didn’t realise what you saw either. Alice and I should have been a lot more careful.” 

“Yes, you should,” thought Geoff but he didn’t say it. He submitted to being hugged but he hoped she would stop soon. It was all a show for her anyway. Phil looked at him and he looked back. Joey let him go, feeling his lack of response. 

“Are you coming back home then?” asked Jack and Geoff looked at him, “No thanks, I’ll stay with Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge. I’m happier there and I think you’re all happier when I’m there.” There was a silence broken by Margot, “I don’t think that’s right Geoff.” He looked at her directly, “That is how I feel so it is right for me. Once I have finished my tea, I am going home.” 

Jack nodded, “If that is what you want to do, then you do it, but if you do want to come back, Geoff, the door is always open.” “Thank you, and Chas has told Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge that if they want to have Sam at any time, they can.” Jack winced at that and Margot looked horrified at him, but Jack said calmly, “If that is what Chas wants, then at least we can see Sam and still be a part of his life. Now, does anyone want any cake?”


	63. Chapter 63

“Cecil, are you doing anything?” Cecil turned from her bedroom window

“Not at the moment, Auntie Madge,”

“Would you like to come into Armiford with me? Auntie Hilda and Auntie Nell are returning from their world trip today and coming up to stay with us. I’m going to meet the train.” Cecil had opened the door and was climbing in the car. “Thank you, Auntie Madge, I was wondering what to do.”

Madge stopped,” I’m sorry Cecil, I just thought you were with Geoff. What would you like to do?”

Cecil considered, “I don't know, I've been reading some of those old-fashioned stories I found in the old playroom, they're funny, but I don't know what to do now.”

“Why don’t you help out with the Scout camps? They are always looking for new helpers, or go out on your bicycle into the countryside. Or you can come with me. I’m going to Hay on Wye the day after tomorrow with the Heads, or ex-heads, why don’t you come with me?”

“Hay on Wye? Why does that sound familiar?”

“Do you remember when Charles fell in the river there a couple of years ago?”

“Of course, I do, and he brought those books back for Geoff. We all read them, they were great. Yes, are there still bookshops?”

“There are, you’d better help me look after Hilda and Nell, they should be able to tell us of their trip.” Cecil smiled, “That should be great, thank you Auntie Madge.”

“Did you go and see your mother yesterday?” asked Madge as they entered the outskirts of Armiford.

“Yes, She’s fine, writing again, but only in the mornings. Margot is running the house. She seems happy, and not so snappy. I think Mum's missing Anna, sometimes she says she forgets that she’s not there. Phil is good at cooking, she was showing me what she can do. Oh, I’m in panto next Christmas again! The Fossil girls are reuniting. You will come and see us, won’t you?”

“Of course, I had the idea that you weren’t that keen on it.”

“I’m not but I get out of lessons for rehearsals and the money comes in useful, and last year we had a good laugh on Christmas Day with all of us girls and boys. Family Christmas’s don’t happen anymore, since we left Switzerland so it doesn’t matter.” Madge was silent and nodded, “My family are all over the world,” she said, “I would like to go and see Sibyl and Josette but I’ve got to put Geoff first.” Cecil thought, “Why won’t Geoff go home? Is it still because of the letter to Connie?”

“No, something else happened.”

“Oh, to do with Sam? I heard something but I didn’t listen too much.”

“Yes, don’t worry about it, he’s fine.” Madge parked the car at the station. “Ten minutes for the train, shall we go on the platform?” Cecil nodded, “There may be other engines there.” She smiled, “I used to love those Thomas the Tank Engine books when I was small. I still like the smell of the coal and the sound of the engines coming up the track.” Madge glanced at her and said, “When we’re back home, I’ll show you what Geoff is doing.”

Cecil wandered along the platform and watched the train coming. She smiled as it slid into the station, it’s brakes squealing. She stood by the engine looking at it. “Cecil, can you come and help?” She heard her aunt and ran forward, “Sorry,” she said, “Hallo Auntie Hilda, Hallo Auntie Nell, welcome back.”

“Cecil, you are looking well,” said Nell Wilson looking at her, “Are you enjoying life at Glendower House?”

“Yes, thank you I do, it’s good fun.” Cecil smiled and picked up some of the luggage. “Did you have a good trip?”

“Yes, we did, no bells, no girls causing problems,” Nell smiled at her as they arrived at the car. Cecil grinned back, “Can I see, no wait,” she smiled at Hilda, “May I see your holiday snaps and ephemera.” She looked wickedly at Hilda who laughed back, “I’m not a head teacher anymore Cecil, but yes you may when we get back.”

“And have tea,” said Madge, driving out of Armiford. Cecil and Nell sat in the back chatting about the trip while Hilda and Madge talked. When they arrived back and parked the car, Madge turned to Cecil, “Will you run and ask Geoff to come and help and to bring Rob in for tea. He is in the big barn.”   
Cecil nodded, “We’ll be back to help with the luggage” and ran off. She went into the big shed and stopped in surprise, there was a generator working and Jem watching the boys working making wooden toys. She went closer and gasped, “Is that a Thomas engine?” Rob nodded, Geoff ignored her and continued what he was do. Jem smiled at her, “Do you like it?” “Yes, it’s good, why are you making it?” “It’s for Sam,” “Oh. Are you going to make any more?” “Why would you like one?” Jem teased her, “Yes, I would, I think it’s great.” “Payment in advance,” said Rob with a grin. “Can I help?” asked Cecil, “I’d like to have a go.” Geoff finished and nodded, “Yes, if you want to, we are going to make other things and mum says she will look and see if she’s still got her treadle fretsaw for us to use.” “They had those in Switzerland at the Chalet School. The Heads are here, why don’t you ask them? Oh, I’m supposed to be collecting you all for tea and to help with the luggage. Geoff you are lucky to have all this.” “No reason, why you can’t come in as well,” said Jem with a smile. “Help your brother, you can paint these engines as well, if you like.” Geoff looked at her, “I’ll find something for you to do,” he said. Cecil said, “Jack Lambert used to make toys with the fretsaw, maybe I’ll try those.” Geoff nodded and looked interested, “I wish I’d seen those,” he said, “Better than jigsaws, we’ve hundreds of those.” 

They picked up the luggage that had been left by the car and went into the house chatting. Nell Wilson was crossing the hall, “Jem,” she said, “how nice,” and Jem hugged her, “And Geoff! You’ve grown. Why are you here?”

“Hullo Auntie Nell, I live here, and this is Rob, he is my best friend.”

“Hullo Rob, I thought Jack and Joey lived here now.”

“They do,” said Jem, taking her through to the sitting room, the children took the luggage upstairs, “but Geoff has asked to come back and live here, rather than Plas Gwyn, and Cecil is staying with us as well at the moment, Joey’s a bit under the weather and Plas Gwyn is a bit small for them all. The rest of the family will stay here when they get back.” 

“I’ve a lot of catching up to do,” said Nell. “How is your family?”

“David is looking for a house in London, still not settled down. Sibyl has two children, Lana and Sylvia, Josette has a son, Robin,” she smiled at Hilda and Nell, “Ailie is working in a school in Ipswich, and the twins are helping with the Scout Camp. Plans to go to Australia will have to wait for a couple of years until Geoff is ready to go back home.” Hilda looked at Nell and they said nothing.

Cecil, Rob and Geoff came running in and helped themselves to tea from the table. Geoff said, “that’s the photo of Sam seeing Thomas for the first time,” and he handed Cecil the snap. She gasped, “He’s so big now, he was still a baby when I saw him last,” Hilda put out her hand and looked at the photo, “That’s a lovely picture of you, Geoff and Mike and Felix, how much older you all look.”

“Mike’s left school now, he’s off to teacher training college and then has his own ideas about his future as does Felix. They are both working at the moment.”

“Felicity is at Dance Summer Camp and Erica is staying with Connie in London, Phil is with her friends,” said Cecil. “Margot’s home at the moment.”

“Steve and Chas?”

“Both in Germany, I think they are meeting up for a holiday together. Tom Braithwaite is going out to look after Sam for a week while those two have some time together.”

Nell who was looking at the photo, nodded, “Geoff looks proud there, and Sam looks delighted, he’s a handsome fellow.”

“Yes, takes after his mother,” said Madge, “You can see it more and more as he grows up. Now we want to know all about the trip.”

“Yes, and maybe you could come to school and give us a lecture about it one afternoon?” suggested Cecil, “Once I’ve got my timetable, I’ll tell you the best day, the one which has the most boring lessons!”


	64. Chapter 64

“’Arbeit Macht Frei,’” Charles turned and looked at the gate again as they left Auschwitz. “That was awful, thank God, the girls all escaped that.” Stephen nodded, “I feel humbled to have met survivors,” he said. Charles looked at him, “Have you? I must ask Rebecca if she knows any I can meet.”

“She will do, we are going to the factory now, keep up.”

“I am, I was just thinking, one of the worse things I can do.” He pulled a face at his brother who grimaced back. “It’s nice to be back as the younger brother again, I’ve had enough of responsibility at the moment.”

“OK, Daddy, just wait until you’re back with Sam. I felt awkward meeting Tom Braithwaite again, the last time I saw him, I punched him in the face.”

“Your fault, I told you to leave it, I didn’t think it was going to end the way it did though,” his face saddened, then looked around, “Over one million lives were cut short here and I am worrying about one. Puts it all into perspective. I must tell Miranda that.”  
“There will be someone to mourn each one of those million lives, and you are allowed to mourn Elizabeth.  
‘Each Man’s death diminishes me,  
For I am involved in Mankind  
Therefore, send not to know  
For whom the bell tolls,  
It tolls for thee’” quoted Stephen looking back at the camp.

Charles looked at his brother, “Um, yes, OK, thanks for that, I’ll send in my request to Poetry Please tomorrow.” Stephen grinned, “This is the factory, where they made the gas. Why are you writing a dissertation on it?”

“I don’t know, as a thank you to all the people who helped me, I think. I’ve thought of a title, Herr Fischer thinks it’s OK, even if it is in English, ‘The Misappliance of Science.’ What do you think?”

“I’d start writing it first,” said Stephen, “When am I going to meet Herr Fischer?”

“I’ve a tutorial next Tuesday, we can drive back up on Monday. When are you due back at work?”

“The following Monday.”

“Good,” and Charles smiled at his brother, “Now I want to explore this site, pity I can’t meet someone who worked here,” and then he smiled, “I know, ask Rebecca.” Stephen watched him as he walked round the site. He approached a guide and spoke German to him and Stephen went over and listened while the guide explained the workings of the site to him. He noted the small camera that Charles held and discreetly took photos with. Eventually he returned to his brother, “that was fab., I got so much information there, I need to write it up though, before I forget it.”

“I’ll drive back, and you can write up your notes. let's get on the bus now, they are waiting for you.” They ran back to the bus. “Are we making our way to Austria?

“Yes, I’ve a route planned out for me and overnight stops. I have to report every evening to make sure that I am following instructions.”

“And yet, you’re still here.”

“And will be after graduation for a couple of years.”

Stephen nodded. They sat on the bus and Charles looked out of the window.

“How are your friends?” asked Stephen 

“Which ones? Monty is still working on the farm, he’s got a girlfriend now, name of Catherine. Danny and Verity are still together, Danny has one year left like I do, I stay with them occasionally. Jones has just been offered a Postgraduate position in Paris, to study more music, composition and such, so he’ll be there for a while. Nick and Patrick are back from India but I haven’t seen them yet, Miranda is still working with her father, she’s thinking of spending some time in Paris as well and may go with Jones, to give him some support to start with. Lawrie is up in Edinburgh at the Festival and appearing on the Fringe. I don’t know what she will be doing next year yet, depends how the show goes. And your friends? Who do you socialise with?”

Stephen smiled, “I have three American friends, they live down the corridor, I’m going over to the States in September. Sophie and Clare from England live over the road, there’s Sidonie around the corner and Hilde and Max live next door.” He smiled, “You needn’t worry about me, I’m happy and doing well.”

Charles smiled unaffectedly at his brother, “thank goodness. You’ll miss Felix and Felicity's 16th birthday party. Felix wants a dance, like the Merricks, Felicity says yes and Uncle Jem says he'll host it.”  
“Yes, I am, are you going?”

“No, I’ve been advised to stay away for a while.”

“What? Why?”

“Oh, Lor’, I forgot you don’t know what’s been happening, There was an incident earlier this summer.”

Stephen stared, “Tell me,” 

“Ok, it's not a nice story. Sam was staying with his grandparents while I was doing exams, Mum was writing and told Sam to go to Anna, who is no longer at home and he decided to come and find me. He left the house, walking along the road. He saw Geoff and trying to reach him, stepped into the path of a lorry.”

Stephen looked in horror, “He wasn’t hurt?”

“No, he stopped and the lorry swerved. Bruno was following him and pushed him back into the grass verge. Geoff said his friend Rob pulled him out of the way otherwise they could have been killed as well.”  
Stephen nodded and thought, “Poor you, poor Geoff, poor Sam.”

“Sam seems to have survived the best, but I'm not sure, hopefully he won't remember it. Geoff has had a horrible time. He got no support at home, was ignored on the evening, dad fussing around mum, and drew out his police statement which is very distressing. He's staying at the Round House. And Dad has decided to portray mother as ill, she is but he's milking it, instead of letting her face the consequences of her actions,” said Charles bitterly.

“Nothing new there then,” said Stephen as the bus stopped, “We are staying in Krakow tonight?”

“Yes, I've the address of the hotel. Good thing is, I think it's Billy who's paying for all this, a bribe to make sure I behave and follow instructions.”

“Good, we'll sit and talk all this through then.”

“Why are we parked here?” Stephen stretched. They were parked in Spartz railway station.

“Waiting for the train,” replied Charles looking out of the window.  
“Which one?”

“The Paris one, should arrive in about ten minutes.”

Stephen looked at him, “Can we wait on the platform then, I need the gents.”

“Sure, let’s go,” Charles got out and stretched, “I enjoyed seeing Nuremburg, I'd heard such a lot about it from Franz, but then his recollections were pre-war, mainly although he did go for the trials.”

Stephen nodded, “It’s funny how parochial the parents were when we were children, they never took us around, the girls went round on school trips but we were never taken anywhere.”

“Um, I remember holidays here, and there were too many of us and too many younger ones.” said Charles as they turned into the station, “Gents, over there. Stephen, you need to look forward, we know we drew the short straw, and poor Sam still is, so I have to make it up to him. But it’s no use worrying about what happened in the past. Mind you, I’ve got a good support network with the Merricks and the Whitmours. I can talk can’t I?”

Stephen looked at him surprised, “You’re giving me advice?”

“Why not? I’m only 15 months younger. We shared a childhood together. No-one else in the family had our childhood. Train is due in a few minutes, good.”

“Why are we waiting for it?”

Charles smiled, “You’ll see, there’s the mountain train, Tom says he hasn’t taken Sam on it yet, Sam wants me to ride it with him.”

“Bless, Daddy!” said Stephen with a grin.

The train was signalled, and drew up to the platform, Charles looked eagerly up and down the train as the carriage doors opened. He suddenly pointed, “There she is,” “Who?” Stephen followed his arm and then shouted, “Len!” and ran towards her. Charles grinned and strolled along the platform in his brother’s wake. He reached his brother and sister and went to help Ben, who was trying to organise the luggage. Ben looked at him, “Charles? I hardly recognise you.” “Thank you, but it has been a while. It’s nice to see you again. How are thing?”

“We’re well, thank you for inviting us,”

“It’s no problem, shall we take these along to the car? They may follow us there and I can say hullo to Len, sorry Helena. Sam will have to call her something else, otherwise he will get confused, he’s already got one Aunt Helena.”  
“My family call her Ellie,”

“That’s nice, and easy for him, Steve, Len, see you at the car.”

Stephen turned around and said, “Aren’t you going to say hullo?”

“Of course,” Charles put down his cases and hugged his sister, “Long time no see, Ellie!, It is nice to see you again.”

“And you,” Helena looked at both her brothers, “You are both so grown up,”

“What do you expect? We haven’t stood still since you left,” said Charles shaking his head at her, and picking up the cases, “I want to go and see my son, so can we get a move on?” He led the way out of the station. “Will there be enough room for the luggage?” asked Steve,

“We’ll make room for it, pile it on Ben,” said Charles. “If you two go in the back, Steve and I can sit in the front.”

“That’s a fabulous car,” said Ben.

“It’s getting on a bit,” said Charles, “Two years old plus now, but it still goes like a dream.” He spoke casually but his eyes glowed as he looked at it. Len and Steve laughed at each other, “He still is proud of it,” said Stephen. “It’s been a good buy,” said Charles, “And Sam knows he has to behave while he is in it.”

“Poor little boy,” said Len with a grin, “Does he realise he has an ogre for a father?”

Charles laughed, “Better keep that under wraps, if Police Inspector Gilbank heard that, he would have me cautioned, on a parenting order and anything else he could think of.”

“Who’s Police Inspector Gilbank?”

“He dealt with the Sam incident earlier this summer, Steve knows about it, he can tell you.” He hummed under this breath as drove up towards the Achensee. He felt happy, he had his sister and brother with him.   
“Why are you humming ‘Climb Every Mountain’?” asked Len.

Charles grinned, “It’s appropriate,” he said

“You didn’t go and watch the Sound of Music?” said Stephen and Charles laughed, “I avoided it as much as I could but Lawrie grabbed me one day and made me go and watch it. She’s good friends of mine, Helena., It was quite interesting, I didn't realise how intense it was with the Nazis, although everyone singing Edelweiss? I think Mum's version was probably more authentic.”

“It’s a musical, not meant to be taken too seriously!” said Stephen.

“I know. I really liked the views of the mountains at the beginning, I can see why they needed an experienced mountaineer for Franz’s group. How Simon managed to get Golda and Leah over them, I do not know.”  
“He probably knew the passes,” said Stephen, “I hope the weather was good for them, as they made their way across.”

“You’re talking about ‘Simon Says’?” said Ben, “I read it, it is such a sad story, and such a tragic ending.”

“Yes, and no,” said Charles, “It’s been reissued because of the Sound of Music film and is selling well, which is good for Connie. Rebecca, Johanna and Betty have got closure, Franz has a new life now in London, the two K’s respect and admire their father for being involved. Sam’s first name is Simon, I named him after Simon Montague, so he will live on through Sam and that pleased Betty.”

Len stared at her brother in amazement. 

“And on a more personal note, I have got a career out of it and a super flat. Next time you’re in London, come and visit. It’s only two bedrooms, and one of them is the nursery, I could share that with Sam I suppose if necessary, or you could stay with Connie and Roger in the flat. There is a spare room there.”

Len nodded, “Yes, I could.”  
“Mum and Dad won’t come, they leave us all alone, so don’t worry about that. You’ll be quite safe.” Len grinned, “Who’s here?”

“Tom Braithwaite, Sam’s maternal grandfather. Our old house master at school so we both know him and he’s known us since we were thirteen. He’s only got Felix left now and he’s leaving at the end of this year.”

“But he’s how old?”

“Sixteen in a couple of weeks.”

“Sixteen? The twins are sixteen?”

“Yes, and the younger ones are ten now.”

“How long since I left?”

“You saw the twins, what three years ago?”

“Yes, Geoff had just left your school. What’s he doing now?”

“He’s living at the Round House and he and Phil go to the village school. They’ll be in the grammar school after next year when they pass the eleven plus.”

Len said, “They go to the village school? Both of them? What about the Chalet School?”

“What about it? The Swiss branch closed last year, the other girls are at Glendower House. Here we are.” He sounded the horn and the front door opened and Sam waved at the car and his father. When the car stopped, he came running over, “Daddy, Daddy, Sam missed you.” Charles opened the door and hugged him, “Sammy superstar, how are you?”

“I’m very well tank you, come, come see what Sam made.” He tugged his father who climbed out of the car, and then picked him and hugged him, “Do you want to say hallo to Uncle Stephen, Uncle Ben and Auntie Ellie.”

“Hallo,” said Sam, “Daddy come, now,”

“We’ll bring in the luggage, Daddy,” said Stephen laughing at his brother, who grinned at him as Sam pulled him up the path. “Have you had a good time, Sam?” he asked and Sam nodded, “Grandpa Tom and me came on train and bus . Then nice Anna here. Daddy look,” he pushed his father into the kitchen and on the table were lemon biscuits. “Sam made them,” said Sam looking at his father anxiously. 

“Sam made lemon biscuits? Amazing,” said Charles pulling out a chair, and quickly smiling at Anna who was watching, “Let’s eat them now.” 

“Yes,” said Sam, “One for you and one for me,”

“Only us two?”

“Anna, have one,” Sam handed one over to Anna. Charles smiled back and bit into his biscuit. “Sam, these are so good, clever boy,” he said with his mouth full of biscuit and Sam laughed, “Naughty, mouth full,” he said as Stephen and Len came in. “Look what Sam made,” said Charles.

“Lemon biscuits?” asked Stephen and Sam nodded.

“They're fabulous,” said Charles, “Can I have another?” Sam smiled and climbed on his lap, “Missed you Daddy,” he said nestling into him. “Missed you as well,” Charles whispered back and hugging him, kissed the top of his head. Sam smiled and hugged him.  
Len looked at them and at Stephen and they both smiled. “How sweet, ” she said. Charles just looked up and smiled, “Have a lemon biscuit,” was all he said and went back to cuddling Sam. Tom came in and smiled, “Stephen, Charles,”

“Hullo, Tom, can I introduce our sister Helena, and her husband Ben, they came to school on a couple of occasions when we were there.”

“I remember,” Tom shook their hands, “You haven’t been recently to see your other brothers?”

“No, we live in Montreux now. How are the younger ones?” 

Charles looked up and shrugged, “I don’t know. They have their own life now, and are too busy to write that much. They don’t need us anymore, we are just the older ones.”

“Too many in our family,” said Stephen, “Sam, these biscuits are brilliant. Did you make them on your own?”

“Nice Anna helped,” said Sam, “dinner for tonight as well, apple,” Charles shook his head at Anna, “That’s our job, you did that enough for us, when we were younger. Now, I want a cup of tea, does anyone else, and I will make it if Sam will let me go now?” Sam clung closer for a minute and then let go. “Cup of tea please,” 

"After I’ve hugged Anna.” 

Sam watched as all three Maynard siblings hugged Anna. “Nice,” he said.

“I haven’t seen Anna for ages,” Len told him, “For about five years.”

“I haven’t seen her since last year and we had the leaving party,” said Stephen, “That was fun.”

“Not so much for you Sam, Uncle Jem and Grandpa Jack gave you too much chocolate cake to eat.”

“Why does he call me nice Anna?” asked Anna, “I don’t understand it.”

“Because you are,” Charles smiled at her, “I’ll tell you in German, as he doesn’t understand, once the tea is made. Would anyone prefer coffee? Anna did teach me to make Austrian coffee but she is the expert.”

Once seated, Sam again on Charles’s knee, Charles explained what had happened to Sam to Anna and Len and Ben. Anna was shocked, Len shook her head, “How is she now?”

“Ill,” said Charles, “Margot’s helping her, hasn’t she written to you?”

Len shook her head again, “Not for a while. She’s finished her course now so will be looking for placements.”

Stephen smiled, “There’s one for her,” she said.

“She’s working at Armiford General Infirmary, Madge told me when she wrote the other week,” said Charles, “she will live at home. Don’t come back, Len, you’ll only get drawn in again.”

“She won’t, I’ll make sure of that. How’s Geoff?” asked Ben, “He was a hero,”

“He was,” said Tom, “The policeman called by the way, wanted to check on me and how I felt about the situation.”

“What? Why? More likely spying on me and my parenting abilities,” asked Charles, “Billy wouldn’t give him your name so how did he know?”

“I presume your father passed on that information when he went to get a copy of the statement,” said Tom, “And yes, he was interested in your parenting skills, but as I had no concerns, I sent him away.” Charles laughed, “Thank you,” he said. “I told you he didn’t like me.”

“I don’t know how Geoff is,” said Stephen

“Madge says he’s fine, he and Rob are working in the new woodworking centre at the Round House! Jem is enjoying their company,” said Charles, “I did tell him he could come up to stay in London at Christmas, I may see him then.”


	65. Chapter 65

“Where’s Chas?” Len sat next to Stephen who was lounging on a deckchair in the garden. He opened his eyes, “He’s taken Sam and Tom on a boat cruise on the lake. It’s Tom’s last day, so they are spending time together.” Len nodded and looked round for another chair. Stephen groaned, “I suppose I’d better get you one,” he said with a grin standing up, “Madam, your chair.” Len sat down and looked round. The last time she had been here she had been a child and one of the eldest of a big family. She waited until Stephen had returned and set up his chair, “I never would have thought of coming back here,” she said, “If Chas hadn’t invited me. He thought we would all like to see Anna, and give us some time to catch up.”

Stephen nodded, “How are you?” he asked.

Len smiled, “I’m happy, Ben and I have been married for two years now. We married out here, the children acted as bridesmaids. I’m sorry I didn’t invite you, I didn’t know where you lived and I didn’t want to write home and mother get hold of the letter.”

Stephen grinned, “No problem, I didn’t make Chas’s wedding either, I heard later from Mike and Felix that the reception was the best party they had been to, nor could I attend Liz’s funeral, I was sorry about that.”

Len nodded and continued, “I’m still looking after the younger children, Amy, the youngest is now seven,” she smiled, “She was Sam’s age when I met her, and now she’s going to school with her sisters. Time does fly.”

“And what will you do now?” Len paused, “I don’t know, Ben suggests that I go back to studying, do a degree here, I could do that and I think I will.”

“You won’t give Sam any cousins yet?”

“We’re trying, but not with any success.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise, how sad, I’m sure it will happen.”

Len smiled, “Ironic isn’t it? We'll keep trying, there is time. What would mother say?”

“Probably blame Ben,” said Stephen with a grin, “and say if you’d married Reg, you would have had the quads.” They laughed.

“How are you anyway?” asked Len

“Fine, working hard, as is everyone, I’ve been promoted and run my own section now. The night life in Berlin is fantastic, and I really enjoy going around with my friends. I’m staying in Berlin for the next couple of years, they want to keep me there because of Chas. Did you know I went to see Roddy last Christmas? He’s enjoying life in New Zealand, farming in the hills. He got married then, at least I went to that wedding, I was best man and now, they’re expecting their first child.”

Len smiled, “That’s amazing, is he happy?”

“Very. He has a lovely home, overlooking the sea there. Roger and Connie will be going out to visit him this year.” 

“What do you mean, because of Chas?” Len suddenly said

Stephen looked at her, “Chas works for the intelligence services, he is very good and we use his contacts. As I am his brother, I am trusted by his friends.”

Len was silenced, “He’s moved away from us,” she said

“Yes, he was giving me advice yesterday,” said Stephen with a grin. “Shall we go and make coffee or would you like something stronger? Then we can go for a walk. It’s restful up here. It’s nice to be with you again, we’ll have to do this more often, not here but at your place or mine.”

“Daddy, the water’s cold, Sam not going in.”

“I would hope not, it’s too deep for you.”

“Want to go paddling with you.”

“Tomorrow, we’ll go to the Baumersee, today I am baking bread, Do you want to help?”

“Yes, and make lemon bikkies again.”

“Absolutely, you can show me what you did. Shall we wash your hands, don’t touch that pan, it’s got fruit cooking in it.”

“Compote?”

“No, just stewed fruit. I left the Mouli at home. I’ve made the bread. And we’ll have schnitzel and chips and salad for lunch, sausages for you though.”

“Anna not here?”

“No, she’s at home, shall we make lemon bikkies for her and go and see her?”

“Yes, Sam will do that. Just us here.”

“Uncle Stephen and Auntie Ellie and Uncle Ben gone to, I mean have gone to Innsbruck for the day. So, it is just us.”

“Not you?”

“No, I’m here with you. They need to spend time with each other. Now, if I start mixing everything together, you can help at the end and use the cutter to make them.” Sam nodded and watched Charles making the biscuits.


	66. Chapter 66

“Anna, Sam made lemon bikkies for you,” Sam thrust the tin into Anna’s hands as she answered the door. She smiled at him and hugged him, “Thank you, come on in.” They followed her into her house. She took the biscuits into the kitchen, “Tea or coffee?” she asked, “Tea for Sam and I will have a cup of your amazing coffee please,” said Charles. Sam watched Anna as she opened the tin and got out a plate, “Sam can you put the biscuits on the plate?” she asked and he nodded. Charles lifted him onto a chair to make it easier for him. 

They went into the Saal, Charles carrying the drinks while Anna steered Sam who was carrying the biscuits. The table was covered with photos. “What?” asked Charles as he tried to find space to put his tray down. Anna smiled, “I got out all the old photographs to look at,” she said. “Look Sam, your grandparents. Here’s one of your father as a little boy.” Sam looked at it and then at his father, “me.”

“No, me. Here’s Mike and the twins. There’s the Round House with Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge, they look a lot younger.”

Sam looked at the photos and then turned to look at the room. “Nice,” he decided. Anna and Charles grinned at each other.

“You play with these,” said Anna, “Find your father.” Sam started to look through the photos and then put them on the table. Charles looked through them, “Some of these are so old,” he said, “I don’t suppose you have any from your own childhood and Anna shook her head. “Sad,” said Charles, “Here is a pictorial history of the Maynard family but nothing of yours.”

Sam was happily making a pattern with the photos. “I’ll ask Helena and Steve to come and see these,” said Charles, “It is strange to see us all again as children, and there’s mother as a young woman. I wonder if her life has turned out as she would have wanted it to.”

“We all have dreams,” said Anna

“How about you? Would you have changed anything if you could?”

Anna paused, “I might have married,” she said, “but then I would not have returned here and what would have happened to you all?”

Charles smiled, “Who knows? We’d have turned out the same. Then you may have had your own family. You gave up that chance for us. That shows us so much love, thank you so much.” He then thought that his mother would not have done the same for anyone else’s family. Had Anna realised her employer’s shortcomings and stay to give them the love and support that they needed as children? He felt humbled, that she had given them so much and what had they given her in return? Then he remembered Sam’s biscuits and her leaving party last year and thought that she would appreciate those more than any expensive gifts.


	67. Chapter 67

“This is the Baumersee?” said Helena climbing out of the car, “It’s nice. Is this where mother went camping with the Guides?”

“Yep,” said Charles helping Sam out. “Please do not go into the water until you’re changed and one of us is with you,” Sam nodded, “Sand,” “Yes, there is a beach here.”

“It’s peaceful,” said Ben, “Is the Alpe near here?”

“Yes, it’s up there,” said Stephen, pointing upwards. 

“It’s nice to be here for our last day,” said Helena, “Sam, shall I help you change?”

Sam looked at her and his father who was unpacking the boot of the car and nodded, “Daddy busy,” he said. “Sand and sea.”

“Sea? You live in London, don’t you?” asked Ben, “How does he know about the sea?”

“We’ve been spending the weekends at the Merrick’s for the past year, they live near the sea so we go down to the beach every Saturday,” 

“Why?” asked Stephen

“They didn’t trust me in London, I got caught up with Stefan and they were not happy. It was all Mary-Lou’s fault,” he added with a grin at Helena

“Her,” snorted Stephen and Helena laughed, “I could say the same, who’s Stefan?”

“No-one you need to worry about,” said Stephen, “Did you hear about Kurt? He was found dead in the Havel.”

“No,” Charles stopped shocked, “Oh my God, he was so nice, was that Stefan’s work?”

“It was thought so.”

“No wonder Billy planned our route through East Germany, he wanted to make sure that we were both safe. How dreadful. I shan’t tell Lawrie or Miranda, I left them with Stefan you know.”

“Chas, you idiot!” 

“I know, I wasn’t thinking straight, Mary-Lou turned up and wanted to tell me how to bring up Sam.”

“She didn’t!”

“She did, then mum called and told me that Mary-Lou was upset because I wouldn’t let her into the flat. I was so angry. I then went out and ended up in a squat in Belsize Park.” He grinned and said, “Shall we go and change? Helena, if you want to go that way, we can hide over here. Sam, are you coming with us or staying with Auntie Ellie?”

“Come with you,” said Sam, “Then go in sea?”

“Yes, it’s nice and warm and shallow.” He, Steve and Ben walked Sam over to an area where they could change.

“No wonder they wouldn’t let you stay in London on your own, you are being careful over here?” said Stephen

“Of course, I’ve got to be, I’ve got Sam with me. If anything happens to me, can you take him?”

“Nothing will happen to you if you follow instructions. Billy won't let it. It will be easier when Sam is old enough for school.”

“What do you mean? He’s going to stay with me.”

“Chas, you’re not thinking. If you are working in another country, you can’t take him with you, you will have to leave him in school. His grandfather will be there for him though.”

Charles stared at his brother, “No, I want him to stay with me.”

“Think it through. Talk about it with Billy, he will explain it to you.”

“They could have him? Keep him while I am away?”

“That’s an option, but would they want to?”

“I don’t know,” Charles sounded dazed, “I never thought of that, I was so determined that he would stay with me, I suppose it depends on him as well, whether he wants to go to school or stay with Billy and Betty.”

“Or your parents, no maybe not,” said Ben, “Remembering what you said yesterday or your Aunt and Uncle.”

“I’m going to change career,” said Charles and they laughed, “Good luck with that,”

“I could work in London,” he said and Stephen shook his head, “Just get used to it,” he said and Charles nodded, “I suppose so,” he said, “At least if that does happen, he knows school already.”

“Chas, I’ve not had time to talk to you,” Helena came over to where Charles was sitting with Sam asleep next to him. He looked up and smiled, “I think you and Steve had a lot to catch up on,” he said. She sat down next to him and looked at Sam, “You’re very lucky,” she said, “He’s a lovely little boy.”

“Thank you,” said Charles, “It’s hard work but it’s worth it.”

Helena paused, “Do you miss Elizabeth a lot?” she asked, “I only met her once or twice and then not for any great length of time but Connie wrote to me and told me what happened, that was tragic.”

Charles nodded staring at the lake, “Yes it was and yes I do miss her. It would be have been easier to have her here to help with Sam.” He stopped and looked at Sam, “But at least we have got Sam and he looks more like her now.” He quickly glanced at his sister and shrugged, “Life’s like that, gives with one hand and takes away with the other. I had the chance to say goodbye. If the worse had happened this summer with Sam, I would not have had that opportunity.”

Helena nodded, “It’s putting things into perspective. At least you’ve got Sam.”

“And good friends and good support from adults. I’m lucky with that. How about you? Are you still looking after hundreds of children?”

“Just seven, and the two oldest are now eighteen and seventeen. They are all at school now, just local one, where Ben teaches”

“Lucky them,” said Charles with a grin, “What happens when they don’t need you as much?”

Helena looked at him, “Ben suggests I do a degree course here,”

“Good idea, then you can help your own children when you have them and maybe you can do something with the degree, not just teaching.”

“I’m not sure I can have children,” Helena said, slowly and Charles looked at her. He leaned over and put an arm around her, “Poor you, having looked after us all and this family, you might not be able to have your own. Have you sought medical advice?” Helena shook her head and he said gently, “Go and see, if you do want your own family. There may be a simple explanation and remedy, or it may not be you at all. If you don’t ask, you won’t find out.” He smiled at her and kissed her on her head. Helena looked at him, “You’ve grown up so much,” she said and he smiled, “We all have, it’s normal and don’t forget I have had to cope with two deaths and a birth in last three years. I’m not going to stand still am I?”

She smiled, “And yet, you can still be idiotic and young.”

“That’s because I am young and if I can’t be idiotic when I am young, when can I be? You will come to London and see Connie, Mike and me won’t you? They would like it so much.”

“Yes, I will, but I’ll keep clear of Armiford.”

“So will I.”


	68. Chapter 68

Margot drove into Armiford and smiled to herself. She had picked up her sisters from the Round House and now Felicity and Cecil were wrangling in the back seat. She turned round, “If I give you some, money for whatever it is you want, can I leave you to it?”

“Yes,” said Cecil, “After all Felicity is sixteen today.” Margot laughed, “See you in an hour?” she asked “and then meet you back here?”

“Fine,” said Cecil, “What do you want to buy, Fliss?”

“I don’t know, I’ve got some birthday money from Dad to spend so I’ll look round. Shall we go down to the older part of town?”

“Yes, why not? It’s bigger than Carnbach.” They strolled down the main street and turned off onto a side road. Margot watched them go and turned to the police station. She went in and up to the main desk. The Constable on duty smiled at her and picked up the phone. In a couple of minutes, Edward Gilbank was with her, “Is there a problem, Miss Maynard?” he asked, 

I’ve got Felicity and Cecil with me, I’m meeting them in about forty-five minutes, I gave them some money and pushed them off.” “In that case, we can have a quick lunch before you need to go back for them.”

Cecil looked around her. Felicity was looking in the shoe shop for sandals for the evening. “You should see my dress, it’s beautiful, Felix, Mike and Chas have paid for it, it’s made by Doris, the woman who made Erica’s. I want some sandals to go with it, the ones I’ve got aren’t quite right. Do you want to come in?”

“No, there’s Oxfam down there, I’ll have a look and then come back to you, I’ll be quicker than you.” She ran off towards the shop and pushed open the door. Clothes were hung up neatly and in front of her was a party dress. She stared at it, it was perfect, a soft pink that would suit her. Cecil looked at the price, she could afford it if Felicity didn’t spend too much of the money, or could she ask Margot for more money. She hesitated, what would her mother say? She needed Felicity’s advice, and turned and ran out of the shop and back to the shoe shop. She banged in the door and the Manager looked up annoyed. “Sorry,” she said and went to where Felicity was sitting trying on sandals. “Fliss, I’ve seen a dress for this evening, can I buy it?” “Where did you see it?” “In Oxfam.” Felicity spluttered, “Cecil!” “Honestly Fliss, it’s brilliant and it looks better than that dress I’m supposed to wear. Please come and see it.” 

“OK, what do you think about these?”

“Nice, if you want to twist your ankle and don’t want to dance.” Felicity nodded, “These might be better,” she twirled around in them and danced and nodded, “Yes, they feel right, let’s go and see this dress then, Mama will be furious.”

“I don’t see why,” Cecil argued, “We always wear second-hand clothes anyway and now Anna isn’t here to look after our clothes, we probably will look as if they come from a charity shop anyway.” Felicity laughed, “You’re right, poor Mama is not the best housekeeper, is she?”

“Who are you opening the dance with?” asked Cecil.

“It’s been suggested I dance with Mike and Felix says he will dance with Erica.”

“That’s nice, here, look. It’s still here.” Cecil picked up the dress and held it against her. “It does suit you,” Felicity agreed, “Does it fit?”

“There’s a changing room over there,” the volunteer told them, “and there are some dancing pumps that would go with it, try those as well.”

“Thank you,” said Felicity. Cecil went in and drew the curtain. She came out in a few minutes, “Can you do up the back for me? I can’t reach.” Felicity did so and Cecil looked at herself in the mirror. “It’s your dress,” said the volunteer, “Looks very nice. Try the dancing pumps as well” and she handed them over. Cecil tried them on, “Do they fit?” ask Felicity, “Of course,” said Cecil and in her turn danced a few steps. “Your young man will be overwhelmed,” said the volunteer and Cecil laughed, “I don’t have a young man, it’s my sister and her twin brother’s birthday party tonight and we are having a dance.”

“You’ll both be belles of the ball,” said the volunteer. “I’ll put the pumps in for the price of the dress, will that do you?” Cecil smiled, “yes thank you. Fliss, can you undo me please?”

“Yes, and then we better run, we’ll be late and Margot doesn’t like being kept waiting.”

“Tough,” said Cecil but she changed quickly. “I might hang it out when I get back, get rid of the charity shop smell.”

They paid and went quickly down to the car. Margot wasn’t there. “Cheek,” said Cecil, “There’s a fish and chip shop, let’s go and get some chips to eat while we’re waiting. Don’t tell me you’re on a diet or anything.

I shan’t,” replied Felicity, “because I’m hungry as well, we can sit in the shop to eat and come back when we see her.”

Margot checked her watch, “I’m late,” she gasped, “The girls will be waiting for me, I’d best run.”

“I’ll see you this evening, I’ll come and collect you at the end of the evening. I’ll sneak in through the kitchen,” and they kissed and she left the pub. Edward watched her run to the car and saw the girls leave the chip shop and go and join her.


	69. Chapter 69

“Wow, Felicity, you look great,” Cecil came into her sister’s bedroom. Lucy Peters and Jean Morrison were also admiring their handiwork. Felicity looked at her sister, “You look good as well. Do you want some make-up?” 

Cecil stared, “Mum would go berserk,” she said, “I’m only twelve.” 

“Just a smidgeon,” said Felicity, “Here let me put some on, you’ve got that super dress, and you can complement it with a little make up.” 

“I do know how to put it on, I have used it when on stage.” said Cecil sitting down and letting Felicity attend to her face. “Yes, but that is for the stage, this is to enhance you.” 

“Brush her hair as well,” said Lucy lazily, “I don’t think that she has done it.” 

“I have,” but Cecil submitted, secretly proud of her appearance. 

“Fliss, are you ready?” Felix came to the door, “You look amazing,” he said looking at his sister. Felicity smiled at him and said, “We’re just finishing with Cecil, here Felix what do you think?” Felix stared at his younger sister, “Is that really Cecil? Eric?” he called, “What?” “Do you mind if I dance with Cecil for the first dance?” 

“Cecil?” Erica came up and looked at her and smiled, “Not at all, you look fabulous, Cecil. What will Aunt Joey say?” 

“If she’s got any sense, she will think you look wonderful,” said Felix with a smile. “Let’s go down,” and they all went down the stairs together. Jem, Jack and Joey were at the bottom of the stairs and looked up, 

“What a bevy of beauties,” said Jem with a smile, “Is that Cecil hiding at the back? You all look marvellous.” The girls all smiled and looked at each other. Felix shared a grin with his father and uncle. 

“You all look wonderful,” said Jack smiling at his daughters, “Who am I taking down to the ballroom?” 

“Fliss and Cecil,” said Erica, “We’ll follow.” 

“Good idea,” said Jack, “Ladies, this way please,” and Felicity and Cecil laughed back at him. Cecil glanced at Joey who was looking taken aback at her daughters’ appearances. Jem smiled encouragingly at her and turned to Joey, “All your daughters are very beautiful,” he said, “and you must be proud of how they all look tonight.” 

Joey smiled a little hesitantly, “I’m just a bit surprised at how grown up Cecil looks,” she said, “I thought that dress was a little old for her but Felicity and she insisted that she would wear it.” 

“Mum, Dad, what lovely dresses for all the girls,” Connie and Margot came up, “Thank you for inviting me,” said Connie, “Are they all from this woman, Doris?” 

Margot frowned, “Cecil’s makes her look a little too grown up,” she said but Connie laughed, “Oh, no, it suits her, I hope she is taking it back to school. Felicity will be, won’t she?” 

“Dances at school? They are a bit dressy, aren’t they?” 

“They have dances with the local boys’ school,” explained Connie, “Not just the Saturday night entertainments we had to endure.” 

“They were good for you,” said Joey, 

“Good wholesome fun,” said Connie rolling her eyes, “but Glendower House gives a more modern and relevant education to the girls. It was nice of Erica to invite Mike to the school dance; it is much better for them all. Meeting boys now means they can make more informed decisions on their future lives.” She looked at her mother wondering whether she had picked up that she was talking about Reg and Len. 

“I agree,” said Jem, “The children are enjoying a more independent life here than they had on the Platz.” 

“But they are exposed to so much more than on the Platz, life was much simpler and more straightforward,” said Joey sadly 

“A straitjacket,” said Connie instantly and then realised what she had said, “Mother, life isn’t always easy, it is better to prepare the girls for life today, after all, you don’t want them to be spineless jellyfish do you?” 

Jem chuckled and before Joey could respond said, “Joey, would you do me the honour of the first dance? Four of your children are starting off the dance, shall we join them?” 

“Cecil, come on,” Felicity tugged her sister, “Let me just check you over, yes you look fab., dancing is starting and you and I are needed.” 

“The Fossil sisters to the fore again!” and they went into the sitting room, cleared for dancing, where Felix and Mike were waiting. “We’ve got handsome brothers haven’t we?” said Cecil and Felicity smiled, “Yes we have,” she said. Michael took her in his arms and Felix did the same for Cecil. “Is this what you wanted?” she asked as the music started, “Definitely,” he said and they started to dance. 

Jem smiled at Jack as they met at the edge of the dance floor, “The younger generation are growing up,” he said, 

“Yes, Joey and Margot were a bit concerned about Cecil but she is a sensible child.” 

“She looks amazing,” said Madge, “That’s a really nice dress, where did you get it?” 

“I didn’t, Felicity said they found it in a vintage boutique today and thought it would do. I refunded Felicity’s birthday money as they spent it on that.” 

“Good for her, look, there’s one of Felix’s friends asking her for the next dance. I think she will enjoy this as much as the twins.” 

“It would seem so, look Geoff’s dancing with Lucy Peters, even he looks happy this evening.” 

“Yes, and Rob is dancing with Phil, there are more of their school friends here as well. They’ve settled in well here, plenty of friends. We have Phil’s friends around at home, a lot of the time.” 

Jem nodded, “We host Geoff’s friends. And the Cubs and the Scouts. I’m pleased you all came back.” 

Jack nodded, “The children are having fun with their friends. Perhaps we stayed too long in Switzerland, maybe things would have been different if we had only stayed the first five years as we intended to. It might have made the difference to our older children.” 

Jem nodded, “At least you can make a difference to the younger ones,” he said thinking of Len, Stephen and Charles, the ones who got away. 

“Joey, you must be so proud of your children,” said Madge as they sat in the dining room after supper. The children were dancing to more modern music and their elders just glad to sit down. Joey smiled, “Yes, they are, thank you for hosting this, I was surprised at Felix’s choice.” 

“He’s experienced this before and it’s a nice compliment to the Merricks. Felicity is enjoying herself, even Geoff has danced with Cecil and Clare.” 

Joey smiled, “I was a bit unsure about Cecil, she looks so grown-up, and all the boys have been dancing with her,” 

“Including our two,” said Madge with a smile. 

“I’ll lose her soon and have no babies left,” said Joey and Madge smiled, “Let her go,” she said, “She’ll come back. Anyway, she’s enjoying her first dance. Tomorrow, she’ll be back helping Geoff and the boys with their woodwork.”


	70. Chapter 70

Edward Gilbank let himself into the empty kitchen. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at the clock, five to midnight, just in time for Cinderella to leave the dance. He smiled to himself. The door opened and Geoff came in with a dark haired woman, “Can you take them for Sam? Chas has paid me but he didn't come,” 

“No, Sam has Chicken Pox,” 

“Phil had that, I didn’t catch it. I’ll go and get the box,” and he turned to the door and looked at Edward, “Why are you here? Excuse me,” and he went out leaving the woman staring, “Sorry, I’m waiting for Margot,” he said and she looked astonished, “Margot?” she repeated and Margot herself came into the kitchen, “Yes, for me and I would be grateful if you don’t tell anyone else, Connie.” Connie looked at her triplet and at Edward who looked at her and said, “You're Constance? I enjoyed ‘Simon Says'.” She looked surprised and said, “Thank you and I’ll keep quiet. We’re off now anyway when Geoff comes back. Bye, Meg.” Margot walked out of the kitchen and Connie laughed as they left. 

Geoff came back in and said, “Here’s the box, there are a few engines in here, Sam can have them when he’s better.” 

“Who was that?” asked Connie, opening the box, “These are good, Geoff.” 

“Yes, but they’re not all my work, Miss at school does a bit and Adrian from Scouts and Uncle Jem and my friends. That was that policeman who dealt with the Sam incident, Chas doesn’t like him. I think he’s OK. He talked it through with me, but Aunt Helena was much more helpful with that than he was.” 

“What Sam incident? Is Auntie Helena, Mrs Merrick?” asked Connie and Geoff looked at her, “Chas says if you don’t know not to tell you, but I can if I like but I think I don’t want to. I’m staying here though and yes she is.” 

“Fine, I’ll pass these onto Sam.” 

“Thanks, I hope he gets better soon.”


	71. Chapter 71

Charles got up to answer the door. He looked at his dissertation, it was going well and Sam was asleep, Connie was on the doorstep. “I would invite you in, but Sam has got Chicken Pox and isn’t well.”

“I know,” said Connie, “I’ll risk it though.”

“Come on through, he’s asleep in his room.”

Connie looked around her, “You keep this nice,” she said and he laughed, “I don’t, Susie, Betty’s housekeeper does, I do my best but I’m not very good.”

Connie grinned, “Neither am I but I do try my best. It must run in the family. Where’s Sam?”

“Asleep, I think he’s running a temperature but I spoke to his doctor and he didn’t seem worried about him.”

Connie looked at him, “Are you?” “Of course, but I’m another fussy parent.” “Call Rix if you are worried.” “I thought of that and might do it. Here he is.” Connie looked at Sam and said, “Not being a parent, I think for peace of mind I would call Rix. If you are worried about being labelled, I can call him for you.” “As a concerned aunt?” “Yes, let me put down this engine shed.” 

Charles looked at her. He had been looking for reassurance from her and his fears came back . “Engine shed?” “Geoff gave me these for Sam, after the party on Friday,” she gave him the box and pushed him into the kitchen, “You look at those while I make you a coffee. It was a nice party, Felix and Felicity enjoyed it, so did Cecil. She made the coffee and handed it to her brother, "Did you know that Margot’s got a boyfriend? 

He looked up, “Boyfriend?” “Yes, your friend the policeman.” Charles spluttered into his cup and looked up, “You are kidding? That does surprise me. well, well, well,” he smiled. Connie laughed, “I thought that would cheer you up. I’m going to phone Rix now, you open the engine shed.” Charles opened up the box and took out the engines while waiting for his sister to return. He started to play with them and Connie laughed when she returned, “Get your car out, Rix says if you want to take him to the baby clinic at St Martha’s he’ll take a quick look at him, but we have to let them know when we arrive to protect everyone else. Come on, Chas, he’ll be fine.” Charles nodded and got up. 

“What’s all this?” asked Connie looking at the papers on the kitchen table, “my dissertation, I wrote it in German so am translating it now.” “Why not submit it in German?” “Ha, ha,” Charles went out the front door and got his car out and ready. Connie came down carrying Sam, “Are you sure you should be doing that?” asked Charles in concern. “Start driving,” said Connie, “I’ve got your dissertation to read while I am waiting.” “In English?” “No, German.” “You may find it a bit difficult, it is very scientific and technical.” “I’ll ask you to translate it then. Why didn’t you like that policeman?”

“No reason really, I was just upset and anxious and he riled me.”

“What happened?”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s finished now and the police dealt with the situation.”

“Mmm, who knows in our family? Apart from Geoff and you?”

“Phil, Steve and Len.”

“Len?”

“She and Ben stayed with us at Die Rosen. It's over now and I don't want to discuss it”

Connie looked at him, “All right,” she said, “This is the hospital isn’t it?” 

“Yes, do you want me to go in or do you want to do that?”

“No, you stay here with Sam, I’ll go and find Rix,” said Connie, looking at her brother. She went in and asked where the baby clinic was. She was directed to it and went in, “Can I help?” asked a nurse, “I’m looking for Dr Bettany, he is expecting me, Constance Maynard.” The nurse just looked at her, “It’s about my nephew,” explained Connie. “Connie,” Rix came out of a consultation room, “Where’s Sam?” “With Chas in the car, can I just have a quick word before you see him?” “Yes, come back in here,” He closed the door and said “What’s the matter?”

“I’m worried about Chas. Do you know what happened to Sam earlier this summer? The police were involved.”

“No, I don’t, was this in London?”

“No, Armiford because the policeman was at the Round House., but he's clammed up about it. He looks exhausted and I think he’s worrying, hopefully, unnecessarily.” 

Rix looked at her, “Jem or Madge would probably know, if you want to call them, go and get Chas and Sam and drop them in here, then I’ll let you use the phone in the office to ring the Round House.” Connie nodded and went out. Rix went out to the nurse’s station, “Just let my cousins and nephew straight through to that room will you, the baby’s got Chicken Pox.” The nurse nodded, “yes of course” 

Connie went back to the car, Charles was holding Sam, who was still asleep and reading through his dissertation paper. “Out you come,” she said and took the dissertation off him, “I’ll keep those, you concentrate on your son,” Charles smiled and got out. He blinked in the sunlight, “In you go,” said Connie, I’ve got your keys, this way.” She led the way into the baby clinic. Rix was standing by the window and looked at his cousins as they came in. He watched Charles carefully as they went into the room. He strolled in himself in a couple of moments, Charles had put Sam on the couch and was looking at him. “Be with you in a minute, Chas,” said Rix, “Connie, this way.” “I’ll keep those papers,” said Charles to Connie, “I don’t want to lose them.” She glanced at him, “I’ll put them on the table,” she said, and put them down. Rix followed her out of the room, “What are they?” “His dissertation, he’s working hard on that as well. I think we need to stop him.” “Here’s the phone, see what you can find out.” He went back to the room where found Sam had roused up and was crying in his father’s arms.

“Hallo, Sam, I’m your cousin Rix,” said Rix looking at him. Charles looked anxiously at him, “I’ll take him,” said Rix lifting him up, “he’s not happy, is he? Let’s see, yes you are covered in spots, aren’t you? You’re using Calamine lotion?” Charles nodded and Rix continued to examine Sam. “How long has he had this temperature?” “About three days, I checked with my doctor but he wasn’t that interested.” Rix heard the worry in Charles’s voice and suddenly smiled at him, “This is your first experience of childhood illness isn’t it? I mean first-hand, as a parent not, as a brother.” Charles nodded, “Are you going to tell me there’s nothing to worry about?” “Yes, and no,” he saw Connie coming over with a serious face and handing Sam back said, “Just wait a minute.” He went out and shut the door. Connie looked at him and said, “Are you ready to hear this?” she then told him what had happened. “That’s why,” she said, “And he’s clinging to his dissertation like a comfort blanket,” said Rix, “I wonder if we can keep them both in overnight, that temperature should have come down by now. I’ll see what I can do, just go in and talk to them both.” 

“Is Sam picking up on his father’s concerns?” “No, he’s just got a bad case of Chicken Pox.” Connie smiled and went back in. Charles looked up, “Is there any water anywhere for him?” Then he smiled at his sister, “You have as much idea as I have. Sam was dropping off to sleep again and Charles put him down on the couch again, watching him carefully. “Chas, he’ll recover, he’s just got a bad case, don’t worry.” “How do you know?” “Rix just told me.” “Not me?” “He will when he comes back. Relax a bit.” Charles smiled at her, “I’m back here again.” “When was the last time? Oh, wait, it must be eighteen months ago, sorry, I forgot.” “Yes, it was, but that wasn’t for me, and Sam wasn’t even in for one day, then.” 

Connie changed the conversation “What’s your dissertation about?” “Zyklon B.” “What?” “The gas used in the concentration camps.” “Oh, Chas, I thought you’d finished with all that?”

“I had, but I was sent to work in BASF and Miranda told me that they produced it so I looked into it. Steve and I went to Auschwitz in the summer to look at it and find the remains of the factory. There are photos back in my flat.”

Connie picked up the dissertation, “You’ve got to move on.”

“I will, when this is done, I think I’ve done a good job, I hope so. I’ll find out after next week when I give it in to Dr Bailey. But I’m off to Germany again when I graduate, I’m being posted there. Have you got any more writing work once that Chalet School thing is finished?”

“It’s nearly finished, yes, I’ve been asked to write some more. There are a few projects I’m looking at, all non-fiction though, I always thought I would write poetry or fiction for a living, instead I’m writing non-fiction.”

“You’re very good at it, and you are telling a story, just a real one.” Connie smiled at him. The door opened and Rix came in, “We’ve a bed for Sam tonight, just to try and get that temperature down, and make sure he is fine. You can either stay here with him, or go home, it’s your choice.” Charles looked worried, “He’s not very ill?” “No, but if you want to stay with him, you have to follow our rules.” “Which are?” “When he’s asleep, you will sleep. You will give that dissertation to Connie to read and you will not think about it. You will also have something to eat and just rest and not think of anything.” 

“I’ll go home then,” said Charles stubbornly. 

“Why? What are you running away from?” 

“I’m not, but I’ve got to keep busy at the moment.” He glanced at Sam. Connie leapt to the right conclusion.

“You’re imagining him on the road, aren’t you?” and he looked at her in surprise. “Uncle Jem told me and I told Rix,” she said. “I’m not imagining it, I’m seeing Geoff’s pictures,” he said. “Geoff’s pictures?” “His police statement, he drew it rather than wrote it,” said Charles, “He and I talked it through with Helena Merrick the next day but still,” and he shuddered. 

Rix looked at him, “ I’m keeping you here tonight with him, perhaps we can find something for you to do today.” 

“I need things from home.” “Write a list,” said Rix putting his hand out for the dissertation. Connie handed it over, “It’s in German.” “Yes, I’m translating it at the moment, ready for next week.” “So why didn’t you do it straight into English?” “My supervisor in Germany was German and I was doing it under the aegis of Heidelberg University.” Sam muttered in his sleep and Charles turned concernedly. “I must say he is a very healthy little boy,” said Rix, “He seems to have come to no harm.” “No, he even met Anna,” said Charles, “That helped,” and he passed over his list.

“Thank you,” said Rix, “We’ll go and get these. My shift’s over.” “Do you want to take my car?” asked Charles, “Leave it there, rather than here.” Connie nodded. “When they’ve set up the room for Sam, they’ll come and collect you,” said Rix. Connie said, “Can we see Geoff’s pictures?” “I’ll tell you where it is if you want to, it’s quite disturbing though.” “We’ve gathered,” said Rix, “Keys?” “House, car, can you tell Betty where we are? She’ll only worry.”


	72. Chapter 72

“I’ve found the pictures,” said Connie coming into the kitchen where Rix was reading the translated dissertation, “This is good,” he said looking up, “Sit down if these are disturbing.” Connie sat down and opened the envelope. She opened up the sheets and looked in horror at the pictures. “He shouldn’t have these,” she said, “Maybe I can keep them for him.” Rix put out his hand, “No, he shouldn’t, he’s reliving this.”

There was a knock at the communicating door and it opened. Connie went out of the kitchen, “Sir William, Chas isn’t here, he and Sam have been admitted to hospital to stay overnight.” Billy looked at her, “Come and speak to Dr Rix Bettany, our cousin, he’ll explain.”

“Just wait, I’ll get Betty,” 

She went back to the kitchen to make coffee, “Billy and Betty are coming,” she said to Rix who was reading the dissertation, “I want to see the end of this. It’s very good. He’s very bright isn’t he?”

“Who? Charles? Yes he is. What are you reading?” asked Betty coming in, “You’re Dr Bettany?” Rix stood up and shook hands, “I’m Betty, that’s what all your cousins call me.”

“Lady Elizabeth? I’m Rix. Chas was worried about Sam and Connie was worried about Chas, so she called me to see if I could examine Sam.” 

“He’s fine?”

“He’s had a temperature for three days so I’ve admitted him overnight to see if we can get it down, but he’s a healthy little boy and will recover quickly.” He looked at Connie who said,  
“I met that policeman who dealt with the incident involving Sam.” Billy raised his eyebrows, “He’s going out with my sister, Margot. I phoned Uncle Jem and he told me what had happened and I told Rix. Chas admits he’s still struggling with it at the moment with Sam being ill.”

“He’s keeping busy all the time, and using his dissertation as a comfort blanket. He refuses to let it out of his sight.” Rix picked up Geoff’s statement, “I don’t think he should have this either.” Billy put his hand out and said, “I’ll take it and file it away. He can have it when he’s got things back into perspective.”

“He’ll make himself ill,” said Connie.

“Where’s the dissertation at present?”

“He's got it. He refuses to hand it over to anyone.”

“Like Sam and his Thomas engine,” said Betty, “poor boy, he does need help.”

“This is the English version, not completed, he wrote it in German.”

“I'll take that as well. I thought he was coping, he seemed fine in Germany, worked and behaved well.” 

Rix said, “I’ll have a chat with a couple of staff members, we might get some help for him, before he does himself some real harm. He just needs to rest a bit more. Who are his friends here?”

“Miranda West and William Jones who are both in Paris at the moment, Patrick Merrick and the Marlow twins are his closest. He has some university friends, Prem, Ryan and Howard who come round frequently. I might get Lawrie to talk to him, she helped him originally,” said Billy. “I'll come back to the hospital with you, get him to hand over his dissertation.”

“There are a few penguin detective novels in the living room,” said Connie, “I'll take him some of them to read. Take his mind off the Holocaust, I don't think that's healthy for him at the moment.”

“He makes life difficult for himself,” admitted Billy.

“I'll wash up and then we can go back and take him these,” said Connie standing up. Betty was looking through some photos, “Who's this with Sam?” she asked showing a snap. “Anna,” said Connie. “Really? He's met her?”

“That's what Chas said, why should it be important?”

“Your mother told him to go and find Anna when she refused to read to him. He then walked away to find Charles.” Connie looked enlightened, “Good for Chas. He's doing the right thing.”

Sam was sleeping in his bed when they got back to hospital, Charles was translating his dissertation and looked up on their arrival. “Clothes, washing gear, books.”

“Books?”

“Yes, for you to read,” said Connie, “I'm lending you ‘Emma’ as well as these detective novels.”

“We're only here overnight!”

“I'll just leave ‘Emma' then.”

“Simon had that in his bag when he died. Is it any good?”

“Yes,” said Connie. 

“And I'll take those,” said Billy, looking at Charles and nodding at the papers on the table. “Tidy them up for me,”

“But Sir, I need them, I need to finish translating it.”

“A day's rest will do you good. Charles, where are you?”

“What now? In hospital because of Sam,” he looked at them, “You're worried about me? that's why I'm here.”

“Yes, so hand over that dissertation and you can rest. When Dr Bettany decides that you are better, you can have it back. I'm also keeping Geoff’s statement as none of us think you should have it at the moment. Now pack up those papers please.”

“I've got to hand it in next week,” protested Charles 

“You'll get in back in enough time, now the papers please,”

Connie and Rix looked at each other in amusement as Charles, grumbling, packed up his papers and handed them over. “Thank you, now it’s time to give yourself some time to rest and recuperate and look after Sam. Have you any instructions, Dr Bettany?”

“He's already received them from me,” said Rix, “He can start by trying to sleep now, while Sam is sleeping.” 

“There's the bed,” said Connie pointing at it and Charles, first checking on Sam, lay down with a martyred expression on his face. Connie went over and kissed him on the cheek, “Look after yourself, I'll be back to see you tomorrow.” 

They left the room and Rix looked at Billy, “I'm not sure if he will stick to the guidelines.”

“He needs to talk to Mama,” said Connie.

Billy and Rix looked at each other. “He's going to fret until he has done so,” continued Connie, “He needs to let her how he feels and she can apologise to him.”

“I'll talk that over with Jem,” said Billy. Connie nodded, “sooner rather than later, it would do Mama good to see him in hospital again.”

“She didn't see him the last time he was in,” said Rix, “but do you think that will help?”

“Yes,” said Connie firmly.


	73. Chapter 73

“Why are you in here again?” asked Nicola coming into the room. Sam was sitting on his father's knee listening to a story.

“This little one has Chicken Pox, and Connie is worried about me,” Charles shook his head and Sam nestled up to him. Nicola looked at them both, “He‘s looking better,” “Yes, the temperature has come down, he's still not back to normal though. Sam say hallo to Auntie Nicola.” Sam looked up, “Hallo “ he said, “Auntie Lawrie?” “No, her sister, Auntie Nicola.” Nick grinned, “Hallo Sam, are you better?” Sam nodded, “And is your Daddy?” Charles shrugged, “I'm OK. Nothing wrong with me anyway.” Nicola looked at him and decided to leave that. She waited till he'd finished the story and then Sam sat and turned over the pages looking at the pictures.

“How are you?”

“Bored. How was India?”

“Brilliant, so much to see and do, I really enjoyed it.”

“I like your hair like that, at least we can tell you and Lawrie apart now.” He grinned at her teasingly.   
She smiled back, “I’ve got photos to show you. What shall we do with Sam?”

“Sam, do you want to play with Thomas and knock down some blocks? Here, look like this,” Charles made a tower of blocks and carefully drove Thomas into them. “Sam do it now,” said Sam sitting on the floor. Charles smiled at Nicola, “Tell me about India,” he said and they sat down together and Nicola described her trip. At the end she said, “After graduation, I’m going to take over the farm, Patrick is running Mariot Chase and I will run Trennels. Rowan and Felix will be establishing their stables.”

“That’s a good idea,” said Charles looking at her quickly, realising that this was what she wanted to talk about, “Is that what you want to do?”

Nicola nodded, “I think so, it just seems a bit final.”

“Final?”

“Well, it’s the rest of my life. I’m not sure I’m ready yet.” 

Charles looked at her, “You’ve had a year travelling, two years at University, and a home and career to go to. You've also got a year to get used to it or not.”

“I know, but I wonder if it is the right thing to do, it does seem strange to have the rest of my life sorted out.” Charles looked at her and at Sam who was playing with his Thomas engine. Nicola looked at him and smiled, “Point taken. Patrick and I are marrying next summer, You’ll be best man?”

“Thank you,” Charles was touched, he then shook his head. “Nick, listen to yourself. You just said you thought you weren't ready to go home and now you tell me you're getting married. That is your life sorted. Maybe you can go travelling again in a few years if Patrick is still determined not to have any children.”

Nicola laughed, “No, he’s mellowed, he saw quite a lot of life in India and it’s put things into perspective for him. You're right though. I want to be with Patrick but I still want to live in London.”

“You will, for the next year. And you can stay with Miranda any time, you know that. I'm off to Germany after this year. Let's make a pact to enjoy as much of London as we can this year. Now you are back, they'll let me stay here. Deal?”

Nicola grinned, “Deal. Why wouldn't they let you stay up here?”

“I put Lawrie and Miranda into danger and therefore myself so they wanted to keep an eye on me, make sure I was safe.” 

“What happened?” 

“Ask Lawrie or Miranda.”

“I will. Miranda was showing me all the Holocaust stuff this morning. It's fascinating. Anyway, I need now to decide on my dissertation. Have you decided on yours?”

“Don’t mention it, it’s been taken off me, apparently I was working too hard at it.” 

“Who’s got it?” asked Nicola 

“Billy, but I wrote it in German and I need to translate it.” 

“No, leave it in German,” said Nicola. 

“That has already been suggested,” said Charles in a bored voice. Then he suddenly laughed, “I'm taking the German version back with me to Germany after graduation.”

“They know what they want you to do don’t they? We are both in the same situation, having our lives planned out for us.”

“Do you know I hadn’t thought of it like that. I suppose it’s because I know I’m good at it and enjoy it. Not like when we were children and my parents had my life mapped out for me.”

“What did your parents want you to do?”

“My mother wanted me to be a priest.”

Nicola looked at him, “Is that why she has a problem with Sam?”

Charles stared back, “It could be, but surely not, she was fine with him as a new-born.”

“If she’s ill then she might, subconsciously, be taking out her frustrations on him.”

“What frustrations?"

“That you escaped.”

Charles said, “I never thought of that. How sad. On the other hand it may be that he is a boy and she is better bringing up girls. She was so involved with that school and all her friends. Anyway, what courses are you doing next term? There may be options that will help you, or do your dissertation on something about farming and chemicals.” Nicola nodded, “Good idea. I’ve got the course handbook here, what do you think I might do?” and they settled down to talk it through. 

Rix coming in was surprised to see Charles so animated. “Nicola,” he said, “Hullo, Rix,” she stood up and kissed him, “You look well, as does Chas as does Sam.” They all turned to look at Sam. “Yes, maybe we can go home?” said Charles. “This was supposed to be an overnight stay, it's now three days.” Rix looked at him, “We are thinking about the day after tomorrow,” he said. “About time,” said Charles. ““I've got to go, need to catch my train home,” said Nicola, “Thanks for coming, give my love to your family. Felix is back at school, isn't he?” “He is, see you soon,” she kissed and hugged him and smiled at Rix, “bye" and left.

Rix looked after her and said, “Isn't she in London now?

“No, she's still at home, Patrick is down there. She came up to see me.” Sam was quietening down and Charles picked him up, “Going to sleep? Good boy” and he kissed him and put him in the bed. He quickly put away the building blocks. “Am I allowed out now? Or am I still in solitary confinement?” he asked while keeping an eye on Sam, “he's a lot better, isn't he?” “He's not the only one,” said Rix, “You can go down to the Canteen if you want, give you some exercise.” “Freedom! Tea and cake here I come!” “Cake?” said a small sleepy voice from the bed, “Cake for Sam?”


	74. Chapter 74

“Lawrie, thank God, I am so bored,” Charles smiled at her, he was standing watching Sam play alongside other children in the playroom of the ward. Lawrie smiled back, “Is he better?” she asked looking at Sam, “Bless him, he’s still covered. Chuck I’ve got a job!”

“In a theatre?”

“Of course!”

“Congratulations, I’ll have two tubs, one chocolate, one strawberry and an ice lolly for the little boy, yes he is enjoying the show, thank you!”

Lawrie said heatedly, “Not selling ice creams,”

“Selling tickets? Sweeping up afterwards?”

“No, acting!” Lawrie was outraged and Charles laughed, “Well a bit of front of house, but I am acting as well.”

“That’s brilliant!” Charles hugged her, “I’ll come and watch you Where is it?” 

“Yes, you do that and tell me how wonderful I am. It's in North London, I can still stay with the Merricks with Nick.” 

“Yes, I’ll do that, although you know that already. Tomorrow we are going home.” 

“Why did they keep him in for so long?” 

“I don’t know, must be something with having a cousin who works here,” said Charles. “Shall we go and have a coffee? I think he’ll be fine here.” 

“I’ll keep an eye on him, Sam’s Daddy, we’ll keep an eye on Sam won’t we, Kaitlyn?” A young woman smiled at him and her two-year-old daughter looked indifferently at him, “They are great friends, when Sam leaves perhaps they could meet up together, and we could have a coffee.” She looked hopefully at Charles who said, “Um, well that would depend on a lot of things, I don’t really have time at the moment and Sam is at nursery full-time, so I don’t think we can arrange it,” his voice trailed away and Lawrie, taking her chance, gleefully said, “Really, darling, that is so nice, it would be lovely for Sam to have new friends.” Charles glared at her and looked across the ward, “Oh no,” he said, suddenly, “Lawrie, look.” Lawrie looked across and then at him. He glanced at Sam, “We’ll have to keep him out of the way,” he said, “who had this not so brilliant idea?” “It’s not that bad, you need to listen to what she has to say,” said Lawrie, “they should have told you about it though.” “Excuse us,” he said to the young woman, and turned away to meet his mother walking towards him.

“Let’s take her into your room before Sam sees her,” said Lawrie, “I’m staying with you,” and Charles walked forwards to greet his mother. 

Joey looked at the dark-haired, stern-faced young man standing in front of her, and realised she did not know him. The child had long gone. “Hallo Charles,” she said tentatively and he nodded at her. “Why are you here?” he asked. “It was suggested that I came up,” “You didn’t think of it yourself?” “I didn’t think you’d want to see me.” Charles considered this, “You still think everything is about you. You didn't think I would want to see you, how about you wanting to see me?” Lawrie was listening and said, “Go back in your room before Sam sees Mrs Maynard.” He nodded. “Can’t I see Sam?” asked Joey and Charles looked at her, “Let’s think, the last time you saw him you sent him to an almost certain death. No, you can’t see him. And he does not want to see you. It has taken me three months to get him back to liking Anna, who was innocent of anything.” “He’ll forget,” said Joey complacently. 

Charles stared at her speechlessly and indicated that she should precede him into his room. He looked at Lawrie and she shook her head. He waited until Joey had sat down and he sat on the bed before saying, “That’s all you can say? How about, ‘I apologise, I should never have said I would have him in the first place. I can’t cope with a baby at the moment?’ Joey looked at him, “I wasn’t the only one in the house, Alice should have looked after him.” 

“Why?” asked Lawrie and Joey looked surprised, “Mum doesn’t expect Mrs Bertie to look after Kay’s young when they visit.”

“She also looks after Sam when he goes there and Felix,” said Charles thoughtfully and he turned to his mother, “Mum, you had one week to look after Sam. You had time to make arrangements, organise for his visit, what had you arranged?” He looked at his mother who hesitated, “What had Dad arranged?” again Joey hesitated, “He left Sam to me, but I had an idea for a story.” 

“And that couldn’t wait for a week? I had exams, but I was happy to keep Sam in nursery for the week and play with him in the evening. I had organised my time like that. What time had you left to play with him?”

“I had to cook for him as well,” protested Joey. Charles stared at her, “I cook for him, I have to do the washing for him, I play with him, I read to him, I put him to bed, I take him to nursery, I bring him home from nursery, I am studying for a degree, I am working as well. I can do all that because,” 

“I am a super dad,” said Lawrie irrepressibly.

Charles laughed, “No, I organise my time and put Sam first. I also want to play with him and spend time with him. Did you?” He looked at his mother.

Joey countered with, “but you ended up here in hospital, it's too much for you.” Charles and Lawrie stared at her “What? I ended up here because I still see that picture of Geoff’s. No other reason.” Charles looked at his mother and waited. Lawrie watched them both.

Joey fought with herself, “I left him to Alice,” she said eventually, “I wasn’t thinking of him, I was thinking of a new story and didn’t want him at home. I ‘m sorry.”

Charles heaved a sigh of relief. He got up and went to his mother. He kissed her on her cheek and said, “Thank you, that’s what we wanted to hear.” 

“You’ve been admitted to hospital because of this?” asked Joey and Charles nodded, “Yes,” he said simply as he sat down again next to Lawrie and put his arm around her. Joey stared at him. 

“You think that emasculates him? I don’t. I think it shows what a sensitive and caring father he is. He almost lost his child, he lost his wife eighteen months before that,” said Lawrie and Charles started, “Almost like Tom Braithwaite,” he said softly and she nodded and turned to him, “but it didn’t happen, he didn’t lose a grandchild and you didn’t lose Sam. Rix says he’s going to get you some help to talk this through.” 

Joey watched her son, shocked, “But he wasn’t hurt, you need to,” 

“move on? Why is everyone so fixated on telling me to move on?” Charles snapped.

“They’re not,” said Lawrie soothingly “Rix is getting you some help, and Billy and Betty, Anthony and Helena know that too. They’ll keep an eye on you. Do you know why they took your dissertation off you?” Charles shook his head, “Because you were using it as a support. You needed to let it go and then come back to it.” “Oh,” said Charles. He thought, “Yes, I was working on it to stop that picture of Sam walking into the road coming into my head.” Lawrie nodded, “You’ve got good friends. Rix called me last night to tell me this.” Charles turned and smiled at her, “And you are one of the best,” and he kissed her. 

Joey felt excluded and said, “Do the other children know about this?” 

“Children?” 

“Sorry, your brother and sisters,” 

“Steve, Len, Connie, not the younger ones apart from Phil and poor Geoff obviously.” 

“Poor Geoff, he was desolate at that breakfast,” said Lawrie, “when you and that policeman spoke to him.” 

“Who? Margot’s boyfriend?” Lawrie stared, “No!” 

“Yes, according to Connie,” said Charles with an impish grin. 

“But Margot is going to be a nun,” said Joey bewildered and Lawrie laughed, “Maybe not, maybe. Might just be a summer romance.” 

Joey stared and Lawrie smiled and said, “Just one of those things,”

“Just one of those crazy flings,” said Charles 

“One of those bells that now and then rings,” sang Lawrie and Charles covered his ears in protest and Lawrie hit him. They laughed. 

“Mother, chill!” said Charles getting up and went to check on Sam, “he’s playing nicely,” he said, “Rix is keeping an eye on him.” 

Joey said, “What are you doing after University?” 

Lawrie looked at her, “He’s going to Germany, to do a MSc.” 

“And then I’ll come home to live, here in London.” 

“You hope!” said Lawrie with a grin and he glanced at her, “I’ll tell you about that later.”

Joey nodded and said, “I hope all goes well at University this year, you'll see Mike, won't you?” 

“He knows he can come round at any time and Connie too, but he'll make his own way. He doesn't need me looking out for him. Lawrie, we didn’t get that cup of coffee, did we? Thank you for coming up Mother, say hullo to dad and the twins for me,” Charles decided this situation had to end. 

Joey looked at him as he strode over to the door and opened it for her. “Goodbye and God bless,” Joey left the room and Charles came back and lay on the bed and looked at Lawrie. “How do you feel about that?” 

“She apologised, that's the best you were going to get.” He nodded. Lawrie said, “She's not very empathetic, is she?” 

“Not at all, she doesn't get it. Strange that, considering she writes imaginatively. Not our problem though. Sam is much much better, we’re going home tomorrow. And you're here!” he grinned cheekily at her. “We’ll have a party to celebrate, what evening are you not working? We'll get Nick and Pat, Danny and Verity to come and if Mike if he is up then, as well as Connie and Roger.” 

“And Rix and David?”

“I’ll invite Franz, he'll enjoy it. It'll be like old times. Now, I need to thank you,” and he sat up, smiled at her and kissed her.


	75. Chapter 75

Joey drove up the driveway at Plas Gwyn and saw Phil standing at the door looking for her. She was wearing her Guide uniform and Joey smiled at her. It was nice to have her at home, someone to care for. She would have to apologise to Geoff as well, but it was easier with just Phil with the help of Margot. Margot! Boyfriend! Joey got out of the car and smiled at her daughter. 

“Mum, how was Sam? How was Chas?” 

“Sam is getting better and Chas appeared well enough,” said Joey carefully. 

“He’s grown-up, he will be,” said Phil, “Geoff and I did the first paper of the 11plus today. Geoff said it was easy. I enjoyed it as well. We had to sit separately and not talk to each other. It was a proper exam. Not an end of term test.” 

“That’s what it will be. You’re both the first of the family to take it,” said Joey walking into the house, “Bruno, I’ve missed you,” Bruno came bounding up to her and she hugged him with tears in her eyes. Phil watched her mother. Margot came out of the kitchen and saw her younger sister’s face. “Phil, do you want to go and get ready for tea?” she said and Phil nodded, “We’ll talk later,” said Margot softly. Phil went away and Margot turned to Joey, “Mum, come on, let me help you with your coat. Did you do any shopping in London or did you just go to the hospital?” 

“St Martha’s is in the East End, near the docks, I went down and looked at the dockyards after I left Chas,” said Joey, “and then went to the West End. I did do a little shopping, there were a couple of books I wanted and I needed more paper so got that. It’s easier to bulk buy there.” 

“That was nice for you,” said Margot, “I’ve got tea ready for Phil and I’ll take her into Armiford for Guides and wait for her. I need to go to hospital to check on a couple of things. Dad is here anyway, he’ll keep you company. Phil, have you washed your hands?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” and Phil saluted. “Mum, can I join the swimming club on Saturday mornings? I can get the bus into Armiford myself. I want to join in and I am a good swimmer. A lot of the girls who go to it go to the grammar school as well so I’ll get to know them. A group of us want to go so we can go into together.” 

“You don’t want a lift from me?” asked Margot 

“Or me?” said Jack coming in and sitting at the table. He glanced at his wife and then helped himself to a sandwich. “Yes, you can’t Phil. Does Geoff want to go?” 

“No,” said Phil, “He’s not interested, prefers football.” 

Jack nodded, and addressed Margot, “You’re taking Phil to Guides? Thank you Margot.” 

“Yes, I’ll wait for her. Jem takes Geoff to Scouts doesn’t he?” 

“Sometimes Rob’s mum takes them or Davy’s mother, they have a rota,” said Phil, “But there is no-one else who is in Guides in the village. I like it though so I will keep going. It’s fun.” 

“We missed joining,” said Margot pouring tea, “when school moved to Switzerland, Guides were left here.” 

“You were in Guides weren’t you, Mum?” Phil included her mother in the conversation, and Joey jumped, “Yes, we had Guides at school and we went camping at weekends. It was fun and we learned a lot.” 

“Mike still helps out with the Scouts,” said Jack, “He was the only one who joined the Scouts though, none of the others.” 

“Geoff has,” said Phil eating quickly. “Margot, we need to leave soon don’t we?” 

Margot checked the clock, “Yes, we should go. We’ll see you later. Bye,” and she stood up and left the kitchen. Joey looked after her and Phil watched her mother before finishing her cake. 

“Don’t forget to say grace,” said Joey automatically and Phil stopped and said grace under her breath. “See you later,” she said and followed Margot out of the room. 

They set off for Armiford and Phil looked at Margot, “Mum prefers Bruno to us doesn’t she?” 

“No.” said Margot, “She can just show him her love more than she can show it to us at the moment.” 

Phil nodded, “Are you staying here long?” 

Margot smiled, “I’ve got a job here, so some time yes.” 

Phil nodded, “It’s funny, Geoff, Claire and I are the youngest of a large family but I feel more like an only child.” 

Margot nodded, “We are all older than you,” she said 

“Everyone’s grown up,” said Phil. “Did Mum read that letter from Adrienne? I wanted to but decided not to.” 

“I didn’t see it,” said Margot, “When we are back, we’ll look for it and give it to her. Here’s the Guide Hut, got your subs? I’ll see you later, bye.” 

Phil got out and went into the hut. Margot drove on and arrived at Edward’s house. He opened the door and smiled at her, “I’ve got the coffee ready,” he said, “I thought I wasn’t going to be able to make this date, but I managed to rearrange work for you.” 

“Thank you,” she said looking around his room. “You like music don’t you? Look at all the records.” 

He smiled, “Don’t get me started,” he said, “Music is a passion of mine, I love Jazz and blues, and rock and roll.” 

“Not classical?” asked Margot in surprise and he looked at her, “Was that what you were brought up on?” She nodded, “I’ll have to re-educate you,” he said, “We can start tonight, with Ella, you’ll enjoy this Berlin Concert, sit down and I’ll play it. He selected a record and put it on the turntable and started to play it. He came back and sat down beside her to listen to it together.


	76. Chapter 76

Jack looked at Joey when their daughters had gone and said, “How did today go?”

Joey paused, “He’s grown away from us. He's angry and he wouldn't let me see Sam, said that Sam didn't want to see me,” she said sadly. Jack nodded, “He was with one of the twins, she stayed with him.”

“Which one?” asked Jack, “Lawrie?”

“I think so, they are very close.”

“Elizabeth’s been dead eighteen months now. Jem thinks they're going out together, if not, they’ve been very close friends for a couple of years now and the Marlows and Merricks helped him through that very difficult time.”

“I don’t like those girls. They are too independent for him.”

“Joey, listen to yourself, leave Chas alone. He can make what friends he likes. It’s not our business. Just accept him and his life as it is. We both made a big mistake with Sam and it was nearly fatal. Charles has a lot to deal with, let him go. Did you apologise to him?”

Joey nodded.

“One day, maybe, we can start again, until then, we’ll just have to stay in the background. At least we will see Sam, when he’s at the Round House.”

“Did you know Chas is off to Germany next year to do a Masters degree?”

“No, but I’m not surprised. From what Jem tells me, our son is well-regarded by the powers that be. We should be proud of him. Did you know he sometimes goes to 10 Downing Street to see the PM? Sam really likes him, and his pipe, apparently.” 

Joey stared, “No, I didn’t,” she said, “He’s so young, he should just be concentrating on his university course, not getting involved in so much adult life. He still makes up silly stories. He told Lawrie that Margot has a boyfriend when we know that that is totally wrong.”

“What? Who is the alleged boyfriend?”

“That policeman who came to see us about Sam.”

Jack was silent. “Why would Chas make up something like that? How would he know?”

“I don’t know, he was just making up a story.”

“Why?” asked Jack reasonably, “We need to ask Margot. We'll do that when Phil's gone to bed.”

Margot washed up after supper thinking about the music she had just heard. It had been an interesting experience, Edward had explained it all to her and she had really enjoyed it, She wondered if there was a record player in the house, the boys had had one at home in Switzerland. She would search for it later. “Are you coming for a nightcap?” asked Jack as she finished and she nodded. Jack and Joey were sitting in the sitting room and Margot smiled, “Sometimes I can remember being here quite clearly,” she said, “I suddenly got a snapshot of my childhood then,”

“It happens,” said Jack, “A fragrance or a sound or just coming into a room like that can wake memories. I get that with my patients, suddenly they remember things from their childhood. Even the smell of toast burning will waken some of the patients memories. If you're here for a while maybe you can come and see what I mean.”

Margot nodded, “I've got the job at Armiford hospital for the next couple of years, she said, Ophthalmics. I think some of your residents come to us.”

Jack nodded, “They do,” He paused and looked at his glass, “Are you staying here for a while? What about your medical missionary training? When will you be joining your order?”

Margot looked sharply at him and at her mother, and then took a drink, “Not immediately, I want to get one or two years experience here before I move on.”

“You could join your order and still work at the hospital,” suggested Jack.

“I could, or I could not, it is really my life and my choice don’t you think?” said Margot, her eyes beginning to sparkle with temper. “If you want to interrogate me, can, sorry, may I remind you that I came down here to help you, not to be put through the third degree? I am now in my twenties and an adult. What I do with my life is my business, not yours.”

Jack looked at her, surprised, “I was only asking,” he said mildly

“You have no right to ask me, Dad, I am not a child, I do not need to justify my actions to you.” She stopped suddenly and thought, “What do you really want to know? Tell me.” She stared at her parents.

“Chas told me you had a boyfriend,” said Joey, “that policeman, who was rude to me, and gave me,” she stopped.

Margot looked at her, “Gave you what?” she demanded.

Joey looked back and at Jack, who said, “He cautioned us about Sam.”

Margot sat down, “You need to tell me what happened with Sam and then I can make up my own mind about Edward. What happened?” 

“He walked away from Mum,” Phil came in, “and went to look for Chas. Geoff saw him at school walking on the road and he and Bruno saved his life. The rest of us in class made medals for Geoff and Rob and that policeman came into school and gave them out at assembly and we all clapped. It was good fun. Geoff said he was embarrassed. He also said he could have made a better medal.”

Margot looked shocked, “Sam got to school and no-one noticed that he was missing? Where were you, Dad? No wonder you’re ill, Mum, but why didn’t you tell me about this before? You need help and are not getting it because you haven’t admitted it before.” She stopped, “Why is Chas in hospital? Because of Sam’s Chicken Pox or because of this?”

“Because of this,” said Joey, honestly “He’s stressed about it, Con got him admitted to hospital.”   
Margot nodded, “What did you say to Chas? Have you apologised to him?”

“Today,” said Jack, “Connie asked her to go and apologise to him. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry but this is so different from what you’ve told us before about your life's ambitions”

Margot nodded, “You needed to wait for me to tell you,” she said

“And when would that have been? Once the whole of Armiford and Howells knew?” Jack smiled at his daughter and she reddened, “I didn't know how to tell you. I knew you'd get upset.”

“Why aren't you answering your religious calling?” asked Joey and Margot turned around, “Mother, it is my choice what I do with my life. I will make my own decision. I am not so sure I have a religious calling anymore. In the real world, things look a lot different. The Platz was an artificial world, we are all better off out of it. I am going to carry on seeing Edward. Is that what you wanted to know? And I don't know what religion he is, if indeed he has one.” 

Joey looked shocked but Jack nodded, “Many people don't have a religious faith now. I'm sad about it but it happens. People have their own belief systems. But that is what makes life so interesting.”  
Margot looked approvingly at her father, “It’s a pity you messed up with Sam,” she said, “I think you and Chas would have got on well as adults.” 

She then turned to her mother, “Thank goodness you apologised. That is the best thing you could have done, and you can start the recovery process. Connie will have told Chas about Edward,” she said thoughtfully. 

“Your boyfriend?” asked Phil, “Geoff told me, he saw him at the party and he saw you both in Armiford one afternoon when he was at the Grammar School for an art exhibition.”

“Why aren't you in bed? You've got school tomorrow,” said Margot sharply looking at her.

“I heard you get angry so I came down. I don't want you to go as well as everyone else,” said Phil simply. All the adults looked at her. “Not everyone else has left,” said Jack. Phil looked at him, “Len, Steve, Adrienne and the Richardsons, they're just names. Con and Chas come down occasionally but Chas has a different family now. Mike will be around, but Felix has gone to Charles’s new family, Fliss wants to act and dance, Cecil and she will be working and won't be home for Christmas. Geoff is with Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge; Erica will be back perhaps and Claire, unless she goes to Paris, but they don't stay.”

“It's because you are the youngest, and because there are so many of us,” said Margot, “but I'm around for a while and you see Geoff every day. It's better than the two F's, they were split up so young.”

She looked at Joey searchingly, “Mum, tomorrow when I come home, we'll start thinking about treatment. You need to accept the world as it is not as you think it should be or it was,” She turned to Jack, “It might be beneficial for you to be involved as well. Phil, bed.” She swept her younger sister out of the room and left her parents behind. 

Joey looked at her husband, “I think we are going to be thoroughly investigated and analysed.” 

“If it helps, it will be a good thing,” said Jack, “I'll go and make cocoa for you.”

“No,” Joey stood up, “I'll do it, at least Chas accepted my apology. I don't know what she thinks she will find.”

Jack looked at her as she went into the kitchen. That at least was a start.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for delay. Am writing the next bit, hopefully will finish it tomorrow

“Nice to be home again, Daddy,” Charles looked at Sam, “It is, isn’t it? Do you want to go and see what Geoff left for you? It should still be on the kitchen table.”  
“In kitchen, on table? Daddy, it’s engines, there’s Gordon and Henry and James. No Percy though.”   
“Geoff doesn’t know about Percy though,”   
“Have to say thank you.”  
“Shall we phone Uncle Jem and see if he is there?”  
“Yes, thank you Daddy, can we go and stay and I can tell Geoff about Percy?”  
“We’ll do that.”

“That pest of a brother of mine.”  
“Which one?” Edward smiled at Margot across the restaurant table.  
“Which one do you think?”  
“Charles?”  
Margot nodded, “He’s told mum that we are going out together!”  
“When did he do that?”  
“He ended up in hospital, worrying over Sam, who had Chicken pox.”  
Edward looked at her, “Was he worrying about the Chicken Pox or,” he hesitated.   
“the Sam incident? Phil told me. Connie and Rix Bettany arranged for Mum to see him in hospital. Mum finally apologised but, in the conversation, he let slip that we were going out.”   
“What happened?”  
“They weren't happy to begin with but I told them it was my life and they had no right to question me. They accepted it in the end.”  
“It won't be easy though,” said Edward, “the last time I spoke to your parents,” he stopped, unsure if Margot knew of the cautions, but she said, “you gave them cautions. I'm going to see if I can get her someone to talk to. I don't want to use drugs; I think that has been done too much in the past and won't help her.” She stopped and smiled, “Sorry, I'm talking shop too much.”  
“It’s nice watching you help your family, but don't expect too much, I think your mother maybe quite resistant. Your brother is not coming up here at any point?”  
Margot laughed, “No, he's staying in London. He's throwing a big party soon, Connie says.”  
Edward smiled, “I take it you're not invited,”  
“No, I'm staying here.”  
“Good, we'll get to know each other a lot more,” and they smiled at each other.

“Cecil, Felix has included a letter for you in my last letter.”  
“Felix has written to me?” Cecil stared at her sister.  
“No, it's from one of his friends, he asked Felix to pass it on to you.”  
Cecil took the letter and opened it. She looked to see who had written it, “Oh, it's Mark,” she said and turned to the start of the letter and began to read it.  
“Mark?” asked Felicity, with a grin.  
“Davies, Felix's friend from school. We danced together at your birthday party,” said Cecil finishing reading.   
“What does he say?” asked Felicity inquisitively but Cecil laughed, “Nothing you need to know about. Tell me when you're writing back and I'll slip in a reply. Thanks,” and she walked away, smiling to herself, holding the letter in her hand. Felicity looked after her and laughed, “Cecil's got a boyfriend,” she sang and laughing went to her classroom to catch up on her prep.

Dr Bailey looked at Charles who moved uncomfortably on his seat, “I'm sorry I didn't finish translating it, Sam had Chicken Pox and I got held up.”  
“There's no problem, Dr Bergmann has offered a couple of his students to do that as part of their course.”  
“But, it's technical language.”  
“Good, it will extend them. They are studying the language; you're being helpful to them.” He looked at Charles, “How did you find BASF?”  
“I enjoyed it. I liked the area, and Heidelberg was wonderful. Herr Fischer was nice and he helped me a lot.” Charles smiled. Dr Bailey nodded, “And Poland?” Charles paused, “Hard, but I needed to get the complete picture and Steve accompanied me. I'm glad I went.” Dr Bailey nodded, “I’m going to read this tonight. You are ahead of yourself so I'm going to suggest you relax with your son, take him away for a week. You look as though you could do with a break. Go somewhere new and just forget about everything.”  
“I can't. My cousin has arranged some treatment for me, talking or something and Sam is staying with his Grandfather at the moment and being spoiled.”  
“You're on your own?”  
“Yes, I'm fine, I can put my feet up and watch the telly, or do what I like.” Charles smiled.


	78. Chapter 78

Charles groaned as the doorbell rang, he was curled up with a book and didn't want to move.  
Reluctantly getting up he made his way to the front door. Patrick was there. “Come on, pack a bag,” he said pushing his way in.

“What?” said Charles, “I'm quite settled in here thank you. I'm not going anywhere.”

“You're coming home with me to Dorset,” said Patrick with a grin. “Everyone seems to think you need a change of scenery and a break so I've been sent to collect you. We're going in your car, so you can drive if you want. Danny and Verity are coming over tomorrow. We can go to Portsmouth one day, Peter's ship is due in and Nick wants to go, and we're taking Lawrie down as well, we'll pick her up on the way, now what clothes do you want?”

Charles stared, “Do I have a choice?”

“No.” 

“I've got two appointments on Thursday."

“We know. You'll get a lift here and back on Thursday. You're having at least one week with us. Let's get your stuff.” He led the way into the bedroom and opened a drawer. He looked in horror at the pile of clothes in there.

“Honestly! How can you find anything?”

“Throw it all on the floor, and then push it in again,” said Charles doing just that. He picked up what he wanted and pushed the rest back in the drawer. “I do miss Anna,” he said, “She used to look after us.”

“Are Sam's as bad?” asked Patrick and Charles looked guilty. “I haven't time to do everything perfectly,” he said packing his rucksack. “I've still got a lot of stuff at yours if we're going riding and stuff.”

“And sailing, when we meet Peter.”

“I don’t know that I want to, I still haven't paid him for staying in Shippen,” said Charles, “Shouldn't I let Billy and Betty know?”

“What? That you owe Peter money? Do you think they'll be interested?”

“No, that I'm being kidnapped!”

“They know. They agree. Billy's given you some work to do, translating, and he'll send a car down on Thursday to bring you back up.”

“All sorted then.”

“Hurry up, you don't want to keep Lawrie waiting.”

“She'll keep us waiting. Betcha!” Charles picked up his bag, “I've probably forgotten something,” he said. 

“Doesn't matter, you'll survive,” said Patrick. “Come on.”

Banging on the front door, Charles shouted, “Lal, come on.”

“Lal?” said Patrick 

“Yep, have you been away for a while?” asked Charles as the door opened. Lawrie appeared. 

“Oh dear, was it a good night?” asked Patrick 

“I'm not well,” said Lawrie faintly. 

“Should you be travelling?” asked Charles putting an arm around her shoulder.

“Yes, it will be better for me to be at home.”

“She’ll probably be sick in the car,” said Patrick with a grin

“She’d better not,” said Charles, “Have you got all your stuff? Have you packed?”

“No,” said Patrick, “but there will be things she can use at Trennels.”

“Have you got a bag you can be sick in?” asked Charles, “Pat, can you see to it while I help her into the car? Patrick nodded and Charles walked Lawrie down to the car. “If you are sick in my car, that’s the end of our friendship,” he told her and smiled at her. She smiled back, “You and your car, I’ll probably sleep all the way.” Patrick joined them, “There’s a couple of paper bags for you if you need them. Chas, let’s start and get her to Trennels as quick as you can.”

Charles turned and smiled at Lawrie, “Lie down and sleep,” he said and turning to Patrick pulled a face at him, “I hope it’s not Chicken Pox,” he said, “I’ve had enough of that for the moment.”

“You’ve got measles, mumps, and maybe whooping cough to look forward to,” said Patrick, “Am I allowed to drive at any point?”

“Doubt it,” said Charles, “It’s still a fab car. I did let Miranda drive it once. She brought it back in one piece.” 

“Lucky Miranda!”

“Well, she had done me a favour so that was the least I could do, and I went down to your parents with Sam and Jem and Madge.”

“After the Sam incident?”

“Yep. Now I need to concentrate.” He fell silent and Patrick just smiled to himself.

Lawrie dozed most of the way out of London, and then woke up saying she felt sick. Charles looked quickly for somewhere to pull over. He found a side road. “So that’s why we’re on this road,” said Patrick enlightened and Charles grinned, “I’m protecting my car,” he said pulling up and jumping out. He helped Lawrie out and helped her to the hedgerow. He left her and went back to Patrick, “Did you want to drive? I think I’ll stay with her in the back if you don’t mind, keep an eye on her.”

“I don’t know the way.”

“I’ll navigate, it’s not a direct route, I’ve used it a couple of times and it’s nice. Here she comes, do you think you can manage now, Lal? I’ll stay with you and Patrick will chauffeur us.” Lawrie smiled wanly and Patrick handed her a bottle of water, “Just have a drink,” he said. She took a sip. Charles helped her back into the car and took the seat beside her. He put his arm around her and Patrick started the car. “Straight on,” said Charles, “I’ll tell you when to leave this road.”

They arrived at Trennels in mid afternoon. Patrick smiled, “I do like this car,” he said, “How’s Lawrie?”

“Asleep, if you open the door, we can help her out.”

“Superhero,” said Patrick getting out and stretching. He opened the door and Charles climbed out. “Is there anyone here?”

“Nick should be, yes, she is,”

Nicola came running down the steps, “Where’s Lawrie?” she asked and Charles just nodded towards the car, “Not well?” asked Nick. “No, if you can open the door we'll help her in and you can take her up to bed.”

“Dad's here,” said Nicola

“Who?” Charles helped Lawrie out of the car. Patrick locked it and followed them into the house. He exchanged glances with Nicola. Charles stood in the doorway, his arm around Lawrie. Mrs Marlow came to the door, “What’s the matter?”

“She’s got a sickbug,” said Patrick.

“How many times was she sick in your car?” asked Nicola to Charles

“She wasn’t, I made sure we stopped when she felt sick and took her outside,” he replied with a smile. She laughed. “Nick, come and help Lawrie upstairs,” said her mother and Nicola took Lawrie’s arm. 

Captain Marlow stood watching, “What's the matter with just cleaning the car?” he asked. Rowan coming in, laughed, “He won’t let anyone do anything to that car,” she said, Charles was watching Lawrie go up the stairs with Nicola and turned and smiled at her, “Even Sam knows he has to behave,” he said.

“How did you work that?”

“He made a mess, so I pretended to cry while I was cleaning it up. Worked a treat.”

Patrick and Rowan laughed, “Dad, this is Charles Maynard,” said Rowan, “Come in and have tea, Anthony said he would expect you after that.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir,” said Charles coming forward to shake hands. Captain Marlow eyed him and nodded. “Who’s Sam?” he asked as they sat down at the tea table. 

“My son,” said Charles, “This looks good, nearly makes up for missing Nellie’s scones,” he grinned at Rowan.

“And where is your son at the moment?”

“He’s staying with his maternal grandfather. He’s recovering from Chicken Pox.”

“And his mother?”

Charles shot him a look, “she died, giving birth,” he said shortly. 

Nicola and Rowan looked at each other. Patrick looked at Charles. Charles concentrated on his plate.

“You’re a university student at the moment?”

“Yes.”

“And next year when you graduate?”

“I’m going to do a MSc in Germany,” Charles stared at Captain Marlow.

“Why Germany?”

“Because I speak German. The University want me to go.” 

There was a silence in the room broken by Mrs Marlow coming in. She walked around the table, and dropped a kiss on Charles’s head, “Thank you for looking after Lawrie,” she said.

Charles smiled, “It was Patrick as well.”

“I just drove.”

“He let you drive?” gasped Rowan.

“Yes, it’s a dream to drive,” said Patrick

“I would rather have had Lawrie being sick on me than the car,” said Charles relaxing.

“We came a strange way though, we kept changing direction and through the back roads,” said Patrick, “Chas knew the route well, he kept me going, but I couldn’t tell you it, it was too circuitous.” Charles’s eyes gleamed but he kept on eating. Everyone stared at him.

“Why didn’t you just use the main roads?” asked Mrs Marlow

“I knew we could stop if Lawrie was ill,” said Charles. Captain Marlow watched him. “Maynard! Constance Maynard wrote “Simon Says,” he said.

“Yes,” said Charles putting his hand out for cake.

“Chas, have you eaten at all recently?”

“No, I’m hungry, hospital food is too healthy!”

“Why were you in hospital?”

“I stayed with Sam, he had a bad bout of Chicken Pox. Connie, my sister, got him admitted to hospital.”

“Connie being Constance Maynard?”

“Yes.”

“How did she come to write ‘Simon Says?’”

“I suggested it.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I suggested it,” Charles looked at Captain Marlow directly. “My mother wanted to write it as a children’s book and Betty Whitmour, Simon's sister, Rebecca Levy and Joanna Hamer the two surviving members of the family, didn’t want that so I suggested Connie write it. We, Connie, Steve, my older brother and I went out to see the Austrian locations and Sabine, Rudi and Franz. I had deciphered the diaries and gave them to her. Sabine gave us the love letters and then Franz said we could keep them. He also gave us Simon’s letters.”

“Chas uncovered the whole story,” said Nicola.

“Steve helped with the Berlin and Leipzig end,” said Charles. “Now you're back, you must come round to meet Franz properly.”

Nicola nodded, “I’d like to, Miranda has been telling me about his treasures.” 

“Yes, she’s finding it a bit difficult.”

“I’ll give her some support, I’m looking forward to meeting Franz again and Lawrie likes Franz. She says he’s really helpful in stage design and sets.“

“And my flat!”

“Is it still in one piece?”

“Yes, not that I have any say in the matter, Betty oversees that,” he grinned at her.

“Lucky you,” said Nicola.

“Good job,” said Patrick, “Looking at the state of your drawers, I would hate to think what a mess the place would be in.”

Charles shrugged.

“Betty Whitmour, any relation to the Head of MI6?” asked Captain Marlow trying to follow this conversation.

“She’s his wife, They converted some of their house into a flat for Sam and I,” said Charles.

“Let me get this straight, The Head of MI6 converted some of his house into a flat for you?”

Everyone looked amused, and Charles nodded. Geoff Marlow looked at him closely and said, “You work for him as well? Yes, I've heard about you. Including leaving my daughter with an East German Agent” 

Charles laughed, “She and Miranda were fine, I know there would be no problem and I've had three tongue-lashings for that, one from Anthony in his role of loco parentis, one from Reuben West as the father of the girls and one from Billy as my employer so I don't need another.”

“You left Lawrie and Miranda with an East German agent?” said Rowan quizzically .

“Stefan? yes. he wanted to look around my flat. Probably put in a few bugs as well. They were safe enough, Gil, Zane and Rob were there and they protected them. They're Americans, We shared a squat in Berlin when I was there two years ago.”

“There were four of them?” asked Nicola

“Five, Kurt was the fifth. Steve told me they fished him out of the Havel earlier this year. Don’t tell Lawrie, she liked him.”

Her family stared at him, “And you are telling me my daughter was safe? She wouldn't know that Stefan was an agent. Was he involved in the Kurt business?” said her father

“She was. She did, she worked it out that day, and yes, he was.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“About Lawrie? Yes, she asked me that evening,” he looked at her family, “She can be very bright when she wants to be, but it's easier for her not to compete, she's opted out.”

“Compete?”

“Yes, with Nick.”

There was a silence around the table. Patrick said “Let’s go, you've shown everyone how super bright you are.”

“When I've said thank you for my tea,” he smiled at Mrs Marlow and said impishly, “Give my love to Lal and tell her I hope she's better soon. I’ll drop in to see her on Wednesday, we’re going out tomorrow.”

“We’re going to Portsmouth to collect Peter on Wednesday,” said Nicola

“I’ll stay with Lawrie,” said Charles, “It’s cheaper for me.”

Mrs Marlow laughed, “He’ll have charged you interest,” she said

“Exactly,” he saw Captain Marlow looking at him, “I walked out of Elizabeth’s funeral and my friends and I went to Shippen with a few bottles of wine.”

“A few!” said Rowan expressively.

“And we slept there overnight.”

“We found them and brought them blankets and coffee,” said Nicola giggling.

“Peter sent me an invoice for staying overnight and I haven’t paid it yet,” finished Charles and Captain Marlow laughed, “What state did you leave it in?”

“He had cleaned it up by the time I arrived with breakfast,” said Rowan.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Mrs Marlow, “He may tease you with it, but don’t pay him a penny.”

“Good, you all heard that. Of course, I won’t be able to go sailing with him until it’s paid, and if it’s never paid, then I’ll never have to go sailing. This gets better,” said Charles complacently. Patrick glared, “I need an excuse like that,” he said, “Why can’t I think as quickly as that?” 

Captain Marlow smiled, “You don’t want to join the Navy? We need officers like you.”

Charles shook his head, “Billy has my life planned out for me,” he said. Captain Marlow looked at him, “With a baby son?”

“Yes, for the moment he can come with me, when he’s older I may have to review what I do.”

“Chas, your family are coming down on Thursday,” said Rowan looking at him.

“My family?” Charles turned to look at her.

“Your father and Felix, to discuss the stables idea.”

“Another Maynard to receive the third degree? Poor boy. How is he getting here?”

“His housemaster is bringing him.”

“It is just my father coming? not my mother?”

“Just your father, Why?” Captain Marlow shot at him

“Tom will probably bring Sam as well, they'll go down to the beach. I don't want Sam to see my mother.” 

“Tom?”

“Tom Braithwaite, Sam's grandfather is Felix's housemaster.”

“And was he your housemaster?"

"Yes, Liz was in sixth-form with me."

"Why don’t you want your son to see your mother?”

“Because the last time she saw him she sent him away to find Anna now lives in Austria He walked out of the house to come to find me and very nearly got knocked down by a lorry and killed. Anything else?” Charles glared at Captain Marlow who looked surprised, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“I’m aware but I don’t need to be questioned about everything. I am not a member of your ship's crew!” Charles looked back and then at Patrick, “Shall we go now?”

“I think that would be a good idea.”

Charles turned to Mrs Marlow, “Thank you for tea, please look after Sam on Thursday when he’s here.”

She smiled, “I shall, be kind to yourself.”

He smiled back and then suddenly ran round the table and hugged her, “See you,” he said generally and left the room.

Rowan looked at her father, “You were a bit harsh on him, he’s had a lot to put up with over the past few years.”

“He has,” said Nicola, “I thought he was going to tell you where to get off.”

“He did,” said Captain Marlow, “He’s an interesting character, with plenty of potential from what I’ve heard.”

“He could do with some help,” said Mrs Marlow and Nicola nodded, “Rix is getting him that, that’s why he’s going up to hospital on Thursday, he’s going to the University as well to get feedback on his dissertation. I hope it goes well for him.”


	79. Chapter 79

Charles looked at Patrick as he started the car. 

“I hate the Navy!” he said, “Arrogant, know- all.” 

“He likes you,” said Patrick amused, “he's used to young men, he was seeing how you coped.” 

“I didn't like him or his attitude. I'm going to call Jem and ask him to come down and support Felix. He'll need it, he won't be used to that.” 

“Won't your father?” 

Charles thought, “No I think Felix would prefer Jem, he is involved with Mike's plan as well. They should both be involved. They aren't looking at the whole picture, just one section. 

“Are you going to suggest that?” 

“And get shot down in flames! No, absolutely not. Let them think about it. Here we are, at least I'll be accepted here, I hope, let's park the car and go in, I've missed Nellie's scones for nothing.” 

Helena came to the door and smiled at both young men. “Thank you Pat, Charles how are you?” 

“The better for seeing you,” Charles came forward and hugged her. He smiled at her and at Anthony, “Thank you for kidnapping me!” 

Anthony smiled, “You’ve had tea?” 

“Yes, at Trennels,” said Patrick, “Captain Marlow is home.” 

“Is he? And how did you find him?” 

Patrick smiled and Charles pulled a face, “I’ve been questioned thoroughly, as to my life and ambitions and everything. I thought I was back at school, and I thought some of the questions were impertinent. Lawrie wasn’t well, has she been well at home?” 

“She seems to have a sick bug,” said Patrick, “Chas had to look after her on the way down.” 

“She seemed alright on Friday,” said Helena surprised and Charles nodded. “It might be a forty-eight hour bug then,” he said, “I’ll go and unpack now.” And he ran up to his room. Anthony looked at Patrick, “They didn’t get on then?” 

“They’ll be fine, it’s just that Captain Marlow can be overbearing and the womenfolk in that house let him be. Chas took umbrage at that, I think he’s maturing though, he shouldn’t do anything idiotic and anyway he’s not here tomorrow, going to town to see Danny and Verity. He’s threatening to stay with Lawrie on Wednesday instead of picking up Peter, and then will be in London on Thursday and by Friday all should be fine.” 

Helena smiled, “I’ll speak to Pam about it.” 

The next morning Charles was up early and at the stables. 

“It’s still dark, Mr Charles,” Sellars commented as he went in. 

“I know but dawn will be coming soon and I want to watch the sunrise over the sea,” said Charles taking down a saddle. He walked over to Sorrel and started to talk to her and stroke her down nose, giving her some sugar. 

“Are you going on your own?” asked Sellars. Charles sighed, “Do you think someone should come with me?” 

“I’ll do that, I need to exercise Heathcliff.” 

“Heathcliff?” Charles laughed, “Who named the poor thing that?” 

“We got him from the Reynolds, they bought him in the next county.” 

“I didn't realise we lived so close to Yorkshire. Heathcliff and Sorrel, hopefully this won’t be a tragedy,” said Charles saddling Sorrel. 

“How’s your son?” 

“Much better thanks, staying with his grandfather. He’ll be here on Thursday, if I speak to Tom beforehand, I’ll ask him to bring him down to see you.” 

Sellars nodded, “I’ve a present for him,” he said and Charles turned to see a Shetland Pony in a stall at the end. “Called Tommy Tucker,” he said proudly, “We are keeping him for Sam.” Charles stared in astonishment, “That’s so nice for him,” he said, “Thank you so very much. He’ll love him. I’ll get the Marlows to bring him down. That is such a wonderful present.” He continued to stare at the pony until Sorrel nudged him to remind him to mount. Sellars smiled and got himself on Heathcliff as Anthony came into the stables. Sellars immediately dismounted and handed the horse over to Anthony. Charles watched in silence and smiled at Sellars, “Thank you so much,” he said as he and Anthony left the stables. 

“Which way?” 

“The cliffs, I want to see the sun rise over the sea,” said Charles instantly and they rode down the track. 

“That little pony for Sam is wonderful, he’ll so like it,” said Charles eventually, “You’ll have to tell me about his reaction on Thursday.” 

“You can’t be here then?” 

“No, I’ve a hospital appointment, some talking therapy or other that Rix has set up. Connie tells me I’ve got to go, as does Billy. They think it will help me come to terms with the Sam incident and everything else in the last few years.” 

“How do you feel about that?” 

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to end up in hospital again and I accept that I wasn’t coping too well so maybe it will help. It’s better than taking drugs and hoping that they will solve everything.” He stopped suddenly and looked ahead. 

Anthony looked at him, “Going to share what you are thinking about?” 

“Not at the moment, I’ve just had a thought about someone else,” said Charles, “I just hope it’s erroneous.” They arrived at the cliff tops and Charles stared out to sea. The water was turning pink as the sun was beginning to rise. “We are watching it, someone one hundred years ago was probably watching it and in one hundred years time someone else will watch it and we’ll all stare in amazement at the beauty of it,” said Charles, “And yet we will never know each other and that we all did it.” 

Anthony smiled, “Just enjoy it today, and remember it.” 

Charles watched the sun rise and then smiled, “Shall we go for a gallop on the beach? Can Heathcliff cope? Heathcliff,” he shook his head. 

“Have you read Wuthering Heights?” 

“Yes, at school. Never again. I’m reading more German literature now, I hope those students translated my work properly, I’m dreading to read it and find it all wrong.” 

“I’m sure it won’t be, just have faith in other people, they can do just as well as you. Now, on Wednesday you need to go to Portsmouth with the others to collect Peter.” 

“I’ve got work to do, when am I supposed to do that? I’m going to see Danny and Verity today and, I’ve got tomorrow I suppose, OK, I’ll steer clear of Trennels if that is what you want me to do.” 

Anthony smiled, “Thank you. Are you ready to gallop?” and they set off along the beach.


	80. Chapter 80

Verity opened the front door as Charles pulled up. He got out of the car and smiled at her. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” a voice rent the air and both Charles and Verity spun round to see Sam on the other side of the road waving to them. Matron had her hand on the reins she had found for him and he was smiling at them. 

“Sammy Superstar, I’ll just come over,” Charles checked the road and ran over to hug his son. He smiled at Matron, “Are you taking him shopping?” 

“I was but I’ll get on a lot quicker if you can have him for the moment, you’re visiting?” 

“Yes, Danny Miller, he lives here now, if you come back for Sam when you’ve finished. He looks a lot better than when I saw him last. Are you better, Sammy?” 

“Yes, are you?” 

“I am, thank you, have you got your engines? Good boy, we’ll see matron soon. Say goodbye” 

“Bye bye and Sam waved at Matron. Charles carried him across the road to the house where Verity was waiting. 

“Hallo Sam, are you better?” 

“Yes, walk with reins, Matron says have to have them.” 

“Very sensible,” said Verity seriously, “It can be dangerous on the road.” 

“Yes and no Tigger Bruno here,” said Sam, “Bruno, Tigger,” and he started to laugh. “I’ll explain,” said Charles as they made their way to the kitchen where Danny was making coffee. He looked at Sam, “We’re babysitting for Matron,” said Charles sitting Sam on his knee, “How do I take this off? Oh, I see, there we are. Here’s your bag and have you got your engines?” 

“Yes, here,” Sammy took them out of his bag, “Thomas, Gordon, Henry and James.” Verity looked, “Who’s the big blue engine?” “Gordon”. “The red one?” James. “The little blue engine?” Thoma” “and the green one must be Henry.” Sam beamed. 

“Are you setting up a pre-school?” asked Charles lazily and Verity laughed, “No getting ready for when we have children,” she said, “He’s grown.” 

“He’s been ill, he does look a lot better now.” 

“You don’t,” said Danny, “You look gaunt, are you eating?” 

“Yes, I am, thank you, I’ve had a stressful couple of months. Can I use your phone? I want to call Jem and get him to come down on Thursday.” 

“He can stay here overnight if he likes,” said Danny, “And if Madge comes down, it will be nice to repay some of their kindness and hospitality.” Charles nodded, “Can I phone?” 

“Yes, go ahead, we’ll keep Sam here. Then we’ve got a football, we’ll take him out for a kickabout.” 

Charles nodded and went out to the hall with his coffee. He dialled the number and stood waiting for the phone to be answered remembering the last time he had done that. He spoke to his uncle and put his suggestions forward about him coming down with Mike. Jem listened and said he would call Trennels and make those suggestions after speaking to Jack. He and Madge accepted the invitation to stay at Danny’s on Thursday evening. 

Charles then called school and left a message for Mr Braithwaite and went back into the kitchen. Sam was sitting on Verity’s knee listening to a Thomas story. He nodded at Danny and he finished his coffee sitting back down. Verity finished the story and looked up, “They’re very moral,” she said and Charles nodded, “Do good, help one another, work as a member of the team. Sam, shall we play football?” 

“Yes, football,” Sam climbed down and went to the door and stood waiting. Danny said with a smile, “I’ll wash up and you two can take him out and play with him.” 

“You’re not joining in?” asked Charles and Danny said, “I’ll come out shortly.” 

Sam ran out with the ball and then they spent the next half an hour running around the garden. Danny came out, “Matron’s here ready to take him back,” he said, “On the bus.” 

“Shall I give her a lift?” said Charles playing keepie uppie with the ball and finally kicking it towards Verity. Sam stood watching his father. “Daddy, again,” he said. Charles smiled, “Matron’s here, do you want a lift back to school and Grandpa Tom?” 

“You come?” 

“I’ll take you back to Grandpa Tom and pick you up at the end of the week.” He picked up Sam and said, “I’ve got to go to hospital and University and I can’t take you with me but you will have a wonderful time with Grandpa Tom and on Thursday you are going to Auntie Pam’s with Felix. You’ll like that won’t you?” 

Sam put his arms around his father’s neck, “Want to stay with you,” he said 

“Come on,” said Charles, “Let’s take you to the bathroom and then put you in the car. We’re all coming with you. Race you.” And he ran Sam back into the house. 

Verity looked after them with a smile, picking up the football she followed them into the house. Matron was talking to Danny and smiled at Verity. “Where are the boys?” she asked. 

“Cleaning themselves,” she said, “I’ll go and wash my hands and then we will give you a lift up to school. We are all coming.” 

“Saves me walking Sam,” said Matron, “Where are his reins?” 

“Probably in the kitchen,” said Danny, “Chas took them off there.” 

Charles brought Sam down the stairs, “Can I stay here on Thursday as well?” he asked Danny who nodded, “If Anthony is alright with that.” 

“He will be, it’s easier for me to get here,” 

“Me too,” said Sam firmly and Charles laughed and kissed him, “Maybe,” he said, “I’m in London and you are here.” 

“Me too,” said Sam again. “Reins?” 

“Here they are,” said Matron and Sam put out his arms while she fixed them on him. Charles watched her. “Do you think they work for him?” 

“Yes, I think he likes them as well. He can lead you as well. It will give you peace of mind around him and traffic as well.” Charles nodded. “Gee up horsey,” 

“I’m a horsey, gallop, gallop,” said Sam gleefully and rushed for the front door. Charles took out his car keys and grinned, “Do you two want to sit in the back with horsey?” 

“Yes, we can, Sam we can’t keep up with you, you’re too quick for us,” Sam laughed and kept up his pace. Everyone followed him and Charles unlocked the car. “You have to be good in the car,” Sam told Matron, “Daddy cries.” 

“Does he?” 

“Yes, when he cleans it.” 

Matron exchanged smiles with Charles, “He doesn’t expect you to clean it then?” 

“No,” Sam shook his head and then yawned. 

“He’ll sleep in a minute,” said Charles quietly as he started to drive, “We can drop him off then and leave him with Tom.” Matron nodded, “He’s getting much better, he likes being around the other boys.” 

“Good,” 

“If he comes here, then he’ll settle in well. Do you think he will?” 

“I probably couldn’t afford it, but if I’m still working where I am, then the fees would probably be covered. I wanted to keep him with me but I don’t think that is going to be possible.” 

“Not much longer and then he will be in school.” 

“Don’t remind me. I’ll enjoy him now.” 

“You boys both have one year left at University, haven’t you?” 

“Yes,” Charles and Danny both spoke, “Then we’re getting married,” said Verity and Charles turned, “Better sort out a date soon, Nick and Pat are marrying next summer and I would like to go to both as I am going to be Best Man at both. Saves me a bit of work, I can give the same speech at both weddings.” 

“Just change the name,” said Verity smiling and Charles smiled, “Or I can get my revenge for my wedding.” 

“That was a decent speech,” said Danny, 

“That was a wonderful wedding,” said Verity, “That party.” 

“It was,” said Charles, “A high point in my life.” The rest of the car was silent. Sam was sleeping, resting against Danny who had his arm around him. 

“Here we are,” said Charles, “Do I take him to the Senior Boarding House or where should I take him?” 

“If you wait here, I’ll check,” said Matron, “He naps down here in the Head’s office as Mr Braithwaite is teaching and his Secretary keeps an eye on him.” 

Danny grinned, “Does he sit in lessons as well as running the school?” 

“I don’t know, I knew it would be difficult, but Tom wanted him so I let him have him.” 

“He’s probably worried that he might lose him,” said Verity, “and to make sure that he is safe and well. That’s the reason for the reins as well.” Charles nodded, “A subtle hint,” he said, “Or, maybe not so subtle.” 

Matron came running back down the stairs, “In here with him, Tom is teaching.” 

“Is Dr Hammersley?” asked Danny as he got out of the car and lifted Sam out. He walked up the stairs and Verity and Charles, locking the car, followed him. 

Dr Hammersley met the procession, “Mr Miller? Miss Ashcroft? And Mr Maynard. Would you like to come in for a tea or coffee?” 

“Thank you, Sir,” said Danny, “We apologise for intruding, Sam saw his father as he was walking into town.” 

“He may be upset when he wakes up, Sir, he wants to stay with me,” said Charles watching Danny putting Sam down, “His staying here is not a nuisance is it?” 

“Not at all,” said Dr Hammersley, “He spends a lot of time with matron and Kitty,” Charles looked up and smiled at that. 

“He wants to stay with us on Thursday,” said Danny, “with his Uncle and Aunt.” 

Kitty arrived with the coffee and they all greeted her. She smiled at Sam sleeping. Charles opened the door for her and spoke quietly to her, she replied and smiled at him. He sat back down and answered Danny. 

“We'll have to see about that but I think we will have to let him, he'll want to tell me about his pony.” 

“Pony?” 

“Sellars has found him a Shetland Pony and he'll meet him on Thursday.” 

“Oh, how sweet,” said Verity and Charles nodded and turned to Dr Hammersley 

“Can I have a message passed onto to my brother, Sir?” Charles asked, when they were sitting with drinks. “He’s having a meeting regarding the stables business he is going to be involved in. Can he be told to have all his facts and figures worked out in advance, and to be prepared for a very difficult interview? Captain Marlow isn’t the easiest of people to deal with and can be quite abrupt.” 

Dr Hammersley looked at him, “You think that he should be made aware of that?” 

“Yes, I do, I experienced a session with him yesterday afternoon and I really don’t want to repeat that.” Dr Hammersley raised his eyebrows and nodded, “I'll pass that message on.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“You're both back at University soon?” 

“Next week,” said Charles 

“Two weeks time,” said Danny, “then I'll be looking for work.” 

“Where?” asked Charles, “Here, Oxford or London?” 

“Here, I've a home and a soon to be wife. I'm not being sent abroad at a moments notice.” 

“Neither am I, I'm given plenty of notice,” said Charles. “I'll be around when I’m not abroad, if you know what I mean,” and the others laughed. 

“Shall we go before Sam stirs?” he continued, “Thank you for the coffee, Sir, goodbye.” 

Dr Hammersley smiled and indicated that they could go, Charles kissed Sam and they left the school. Kitty was waiting by the car, “Thank you Charles,” she hugged him, “He’s a lovely little boy and he reminds me of Elizabeth. I enjoy helping with him. If you ever need any babysitting while you’re down here.” 

“Thank you,” said Charles with a smile, “I’ll keep that in mind. Shall we go back to town?”


	81. Chapter 81

He arrived back at Mariot Chase in the early evening and sat in his car. He then got out and looked at it. He opened the front passenger door and checked under the seat. Then he did the same for the back seats. he slipped his hands down the back of the seats and pulled out a package. He knew what it contained and he frowned. He sat back and looked at it, then slowly locked the door and walked up to the house. The hall was deserted when he went in and he made his way to the kitchen where he made himself a cup of tea. he went up to his room and lay on his bed to think about what he had found. he could hear conversations from downstairs and suddenly fell asleep. He was woken by Patrick.

“Busy day? Come on, dinner’s ready. Go and get ready.”

Charles yawned and nodded, “We've got guests, Captain and Mrs Marlow.”

“Second thoughts, I'll eat in the kitchen.”

“You'll be fine.”

“I don't think so,” he rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom. Patrick grabbed some clothes and when he came back, said, 'You'd better change.”

“What, for the Lord High Admiral?”

“Yes, or for his wife at least.”

Yes, I'll do that, I don’t want to upset Pam.” Patrick smiled relievedly and watched him pull out some clothes. “Luckily these are left here, otherwise everything would be un-ironed at the moment.” He combed his hair and said “Ready,” They ran down the stairs and the phone rang. “I’ll get it,” said Patrick going into the study. Charles watched, “It’s for you,” said Patrick. “Mr Braithwaite.” Charles took the receiver, “Tom?....He’s playing you up....It’s because he saw me today.....Can I speak to him?......You want me to collect him? Hang on,” he turned to Patrick, “Sam won’t stop crying, he wants to come here, what do you think?”

“Go and get him, it’s not fair on school.”

“You’re right, Tom? Yes, I’ll come, it’ll be in about three quarters of an hour, Yes, if you can pack, Thanks.” He hung up and turned to Patrick, “What a pity, I’ll have to miss dinner, Nellie might keep it warm for me!” They entered the dining room.

“You took your time,” said Anthony looking up and frowning.

“Sorry, I’ve got to go and collect Sam, he’s refusing to settle,” said Charles helping himself to a bread roll.

“But he’s been alright up to now,” said Helena

“He saw me today at Danny’s and he stayed with us while Matron went shopping. He said then he wanted to stay with me but we drove him back to school, he was asleep then, so l though he'd settle but he’s crying constantly.” Charles shook his head, “Can I take Lal with me? She can help with Sam.”

“What about Patrick?” asked Captain Marlow

“What about him?”

“Wouldn’t it be better for him to go with you?”

Charles smiled at him, “I’m not going to do anything to Lawrie, she’ll be safe enough,” he said, “You might remember Patrick and Nicola have been away for a year, Sam is only eighteen months old and barely knows them. He knows Lal well. Oh, and she’s not pregnant, not by me anyway.” He looked challengingly at her father who acknowledged this with a nod.

“Yes, go and get her, hopefully it will cheer her up,” said Mrs Marlow, “I know you look after her.” 

Charles smiled at her and said “Thank you,” and went out of the house. Mrs Marlow shook her head at her husband, “Leave him alone, he’s a very nice young man.”

“He's had a hard couple of years as well,” said Anthony.

“I’ll call Trennels and tell Rowan to get Lawrie ready,” said Patrick hastily and left the room.

Anthony looked at Pam, “I don’t understand their relationship,” he said. Pam smiled, “Neither do they, I think they are very fond of each other but I’m not sure it will go anywhere, Chas is off to Germany next year.”

“I’ve tried to keep them apart, bringing Charles down here every weekend, he’s aware of that, I’m not sure about Lawrie.” 

“They will make up their own minds and I think he keeps her out of trouble, to a large extent. She uses him when she needs a partner for events.”

“Doesn't he mind?” asked Captain Marlow and the other three looked at each other.

“He had a bad experience with Elizabeth, she struggled badly with the pregnancy and she left him before Sam was born. He was very hurt.”

“That's why Rix, his cousin, is getting him treatment,” said Helena, “He's very lucky in that he's got all of us to help him.”

“And his parents?”

Anthony shrugged, “Too many children, I think all the boys feel neglected, you're meeting Felix on Thursday? Charles has no relationship with his mother at the moment, she put Sam into danger.”

“He needs love and space,” said Helena.

“And we try to give it to him. If he does end up with Lawrie, she'll have a very caring husband.”

“And a lively stepson.”

Here comes Patrick, All OK?”

“Yes, Lawrie is getting ready, Rowan says she suddenly got better.” 

“Through going out with Charles?” asked Captain Marlow looking at him and his wife and Patrick grinned, “I don’t know, probably having a ride out. As long as she isn’t sick again.”


	82. Chapter 82

Charles let the car go when he reached the dual carriageway. “Are you feeling better?” he asked and Lawrie nodded, “Yes it must have been a twenty-four-hour bug,” she said happily. Charles smiled, “I’m glad,” he said, “but I do need to return something to you.” 

“What?” asked Lawrie 

Charles flipped the packet containing Cannabis onto her lap. “I found it down the back of the seat,” he said. 

Lawrie looked at it in horror and then at Charles, “Oh God, I wasn’t feeling well when I hid it.” 

“You know Sam was in the car today?” Charles’s voice was angry. “What else have you taken? Is that why you were ill?” 

“No!” Lawrie paused, “I don't know, I might have done, I went to a party and drank a lot, I might have been given something, there were Purple Hearts around,” 

“How long did the party last? All night? Lal, really?” Charles saw a layby and came to a halt in it. He turned to face her, “You took one, didn't you?” She nodded, “Honestly, Lal, you are so dumb at times. What were you playing at? I’ve told your family how intelligent you are and then you go and do something like this!” 

Lawrie looked at him and shook her head, starting to cry, “I don’t know what I was thinking of, I had had quite a bit to drink and just took one of them. It made the party brilliant.” 

Charles stared at her, “And it gave you a bad trip! Where was the party? Who did you go with?” 

“Friends from RADA, no-one you know.” 

“Didn’t they look out for you?” 

“No, I had to make my own way home, I got the night bus.” 

“What?????? What about getting a cab? Nice friends!” 

Lawrie paused, “You’re right, but everyone knows you look after me, they probably thought you’d be there.” 

“You said I didn’t know them,” he paused and then said slowly, “I suppose we are seen as a couple. What else have you tried?” 

Lawrie looked back at him, “You're a bully.” 

He looked at her and put an arm around her, “I am, who would you rather have bullying you? Me or your dad?” 

“You, Dad would go mad.” 

“And I’m not? If Sam had been hurt you would not be sitting there now, I would be digging your grave. You sometimes smoke weed?” 

“Occasionally, but nothing else, I've been offered Acid but not taken it. Chas, it's hard trying to get into acting, I thought it would be easy but it's not.” 

Charles looked at her and then kissed her, “You’ve got a job. Don't you get parts?” 

“Yes, but I'm the junior member of the cast.” 

“Of course, you're just out of college. I'm at the bottom at M16, or I will be next year. Lal, no-one owes you a living, you’ve got to make your own way in life and your own luck. How are your friends doing?” 

“Worse than me! Some are giving up and just getting ordinary jobs.” 

“Or messing about with drugs. Lal, keep on with your dream. Don't get distracted. There's no shortcut and if you mess around with drugs, you'll have a lesser chance of success, or of anything. You know Sam and I'll back you up. Talking of Sam, we'd better go. Hope you like speed, no, I shouldn’t say that, I'm going to, in your parlance, burn rubber.” 

She smiled as he started the car again, 

“Word snob! Why are you never around? you're here every weekend.” 

“Anthony’s trying to keep us apart, didn’t you realise?” 

Lawrie looked at him in surprise, “No, I didn’t, but he doesn't always succeed.” 

Charles smiled, “He doesn't know that, but now Nick’s back, she can chaperone us. Promise me you'll not try anything again?” She nodded, “I’ll check up on you, constantly. I’m also not going to say anything, so don't blurt anything out, I'll get the blame. Your mother has faith in me, but your dad thinks I am the devil incarnate.” 

Lawrie grinned, “He'll come round.” 

“I doubt it. He thinks you're pregnant by me. You're not are you?” 

Lawrie laughed, “No I'm not.” 

Charles nodded, “Shall we get some wine on the way back to drink tonight? I’ll get some food to cook for supper.” 

“Yes, good idea, I might stay at the Merrick’s.” 

“No chance! Here we are, having been the heavy friend with you, I am now going to be the strict, unimpressed father.” 

Lawrie laughed, “I’ll be the sympathetic stepmother,” she said. 

“Not the evil one?”

“Not today.”


	83. Chapter 83

They drew up at the boarding house and Felix came out with Sam still crying in his arms. 

“Well,” said Charles portentously, staring at his son, “What’s all this about?”

Sam put out his arms, “Dada,” he hiccupped, “Want to be with Dada.”

Charles shook his head and stepped forward and took Sam and hugged him. Sam put his arms around his neck and hugged him back, “Dada,” he said happily and stopped crying.

Charles looked at him and at Felix, “Thanks for looking after him.”

“No problem, what’s this Captain Marlow like?”

Lawrie coughed meaningfully. Felix grinned at her and Charles smiled, “I keep getting the third degree from him, he’s not impressed with me and I’m not impressed with him. He will treat you as though you are on his ship. I think he is more likely to talk to you than Rowan, because you are male, but keep including Rowan.”

Felix nodded.

“If you can ring Rowan tonight, Captain and Mrs are with the Merricks, get some idea how to approach everything. Good luck, Jem and Dad are coming down to help you. Actually, just remind him it's going to be an apprenticeship so you're not expected to know anything about the business. You know stuff about the horses don't you?”

“Loads, thanks Chas. Uncle Jem? Oh good, Here’s Mr Braithwaite.”

Mr Braithwaite looked at Sam and shook his head. “I know,” said Charles, “He’s got his way today, spoilt rotten, aren’t you?” and he kissed Sam on the head and Sam turned and smiled at him. Charles felt his head, “He’s a bit hot, he’s not running a temperature, is he?”

“I don’t think so, he’s just heated with temper and crying.”

“Has he eaten?”

“Not really.”

“Might be hunger as well. You’ll see him on Thursday anyway. Could Felix call Trennels now just to talk to Rowan? To make sure they’ve got everything ready for then.”

“Will you be there?”

“No, I’ll be in London, I get back in the evening. Sam, can you sit with Auntie Lawrie in the car?”

Sam nodded.

“Say sorry and kiss goodbye to Grandpa Tom.”

“Sorry?”

“For the display of temper today. That wasn’t nice. It made him sad.” Charles looked at Sam who looked back, he turned to his grandfather, “Sorry, bye, bye,” and he reached out.

Tom smiled back, “Goodbye Sam, I hope you’ll be in a better mood next time,” and kissed him, letting Charles put him in the car. “Thank you for coming.”

“No problem, bye Felix. See you maybe at the weekend, would you like to come over on Saturday?”

“I can’t, I’m playing football.”

“Good luck.”

Charles got in the car and smiled at Lawrie, “Let’s go.”

“Sam going as well, Sam staying with Daddy, Sam happy now.”

Lawrie giggled, “Lawrie going as well, Lawrie not staying with Daddy, Lawrie happy now.” Sam laughed and Charles shook his head, “Two babes,” he said, “Once we’re through town, I’ll put my foot down.”

“Chuck, look, does that boy want us?”

Charles slowed down the car and Davis ran up, “Maynard, could you do me a favour? Could you send this to your sister?” He handed over a small package. Charles looked at it, “Who, Felicity?”

“No, Cecil, I'd like to give it to her but school probably won’t let her have a parcel from anyone but family.”

“Cecil? She's only, how old now?”

“Twelve, I know, please.”

Charles looked at Lawrie who said, “He'll send it, bye, what's your name?”

“Davies, Mark Davies, thank you,” and he ran off.

Charles passed the box to Lawrie and set off, “Should we check it? Chalet School girls these days, what would the parents say?” He laughed.

“You'll post it? Are we shopping?”

“Yes, I will. There’s a deli in town that I know. It's open late.”

“He's sleeping,” said Lawrie as they arrived at the small shop. “How do you know about this?” asked Lawrie staring at it, “I thought all shops were closed now.”

“This one stays open; Danny showed it to me. It has quite a selection of food, I won't be long. Have you got that package? I'll get rid of it here.” He put his hand out and Lawrie looked back and then handed it over. Thank you,” he said and disappeared. Lawrie sighed and looked at Sam asleep next to her and suddenly hugged him. “You'll be fine,” she told him, “Your Daddy is going to look after you.”

Charles came running back and passed her a bag. “A very nice red wine,” he said, “Hope you like it.”

“Where did you get rid of the weed?” she asked

“There's an open drain, I dropped it in there,” he said, “I'm back in London on Sunday and Uni starts Monday. You'll be working?”

“Yes, and Nick will be with me. You don't want to go up earlier?”

“Sam and I are staying with Danny and Verity on Thursday, depends what Jem and Madge want to do on Friday.” He turned into the driveway and round near the house to the kitchen “Your parents are still here, shall we go in through the kitchen? I can start the pasta then.”

“OK, Like at Pollo?”

“Not as good, but I am going to make Carbonara. Anna showed me the recipe when I was in Austria, she learned it from a couple of Italians who were staying with her. She sometimes has guests staying, gives her a bit of extra money. It’s easy and quick. Ideal for Sam. Sam, wake up.” He lifted him out of the car and Sam slowly woke up. Charles watched him and then put him down “We’re having supper in a minute. Can you carry your bag in? Are the engines in there?” Sam nodded and took his bag. He stood by his father while he unpacked the boot. He shut it and locked the car, “In here,” he said and led the way into the kitchen. “Sit down,” said Charles and Sam sat at the table. Lawrie looked amused as Charles ignored him and filled a saucepan with water and put it onto boil. He looked at Lawrie, “Do you want to tell them that we’re back? I’ll open the wine.” She nodded and went through the door to the rest of the house. Charles got out the rest of the food and sat down at the table to prepare it. “Why did you cry so much?” asked Charles.

“Wanted to stay with you,” said Sam, “Not Grandpa Tom.”

“But Grandpa Tom wanted to look after you.”

“No, you,” said Sam looking determined.

“Tomorrow I've got to work and the next day, I've got to go to London. Who's going to look after you then?”

Sam considered, and Lawrie came back in the kitchen followed by Patrick. Sam smiled, “Auntie Lawrie and Uncle ‘atrick,” he decided. 

Lawrie poured a glass of wine for herself and the other two. She said, “That saucepan is going to boil over in a minute. So, we are babysitting, are we?” Charles looked and turned the gas down. Sam nodded, “I'm staying with you,” he said, “Daddy busy” 

“Aren't you meeting Peter tomorrow?” asked Charles, looking at the spaghetti, “where’s the cheese grater?”

“Here,” said Patrick, “I’m going to have some of this as well.”

“We all are,” said Lawrie, “I’m hungry as well.” Patrick looked at her, “You’re sounding a lot better."  
Lawrie smiled, “Yes, I do feel better.” Charles shot her a look which Patrick intercepted.

Charles was cooking the mushrooms and bacon. “I didn't do too well there did I?” Patrick laughed, “Not at all,” sipping his wine. “What do you think Captain Marlow will think of Sam?”

“He’ll think he’s marvellous,” said Charles with a smile at Sam who was watching him and looking at the spaghetti. He drained it, “it’s almost ready.”

“I want this recipe, it looks nice and easy.”

“It is and tasty.”

“Sam hungry,” said Sam

“Daddy hungry,” said Charles

“Auntie Lawrie hungry,” said Lawrie

“Uncle Patrick not that hungry but will eat it,” said Patrick. Sam laughed, and looked at Charles, “Daddy not angry?”

“No, disappointed,” he said and then looked at Patrick and Lawrie and they all laughed. “I’m using the disappointed card already.” Charles served the food, “Let me cut up your spaghetti,” he said to Sam and then you can eat it.” Sam watched him and got his spoon and fork ready. 

“He is hungry,” said Patrick watching. 

“He’s not the only one,” said Charles putting the bowl in front of Sam who smiled and started in.

“No Grace?” said Patrick forking up his pasta.

Charles shook his head, “Others can do that, I don’t really believe.”

“This is good, Chuck, can you share the recipe?”

“Of course.”

The door opened and Anthony came in, “What are you all eating?"

“Spaghetti, a recipe from Italy via Anna,” said Patrick, “That was nice, is there any more?”

“Depends on how much Sam eats,” said Charles smiling at Sam who was eating methodically through his spaghetti. He looked up and smiled back, “nice,” he said. Anthony watched them both. 

“Good,” said Charles finishing his. “I cooked all the spaghetti, so I can make some more sauce to go with it if anyone wants seconds.”

“Yes,” said Lawrie, “Do you want more Sam?” Sam nodded, and crammed his mouth full. “No hurry,” said Charles, “I’ve got to cook it first.”

“I’ll get everyone,” said Anthony leaving the kitchen.

“Have we enough chairs?” asked Charles cutting up mushrooms and cooking bacon.

“Dunno, count,” said Patrick, grating cheese.

“Is there more wine?” asked Lawrie

“Poor Nicola and Rowan missing this,” said Charles concentrating on his cooking

“There will be another time,” said Patrick, “You can show Nicola in London.”

“I can,” said Charles, “Sam, what would you like to drink?”

“Tea, please.” said Sam, and Charles put on the kettle. He found the tea and a teapot. Helena came in and leaned down and hugged Sam, “How was he?” she asked and Charles just shot her a glance, “Upset, but I think it was temper rather than anything else.” He put the food in a dish and put it in the middle of the table, “I’ll just take some out for Sam and please leave me some at the end.” He cut up Sam’s and put it in front of him. Sam started to eat again. Charles picked up the wine bottle and poured himself a glass. He handed the tea to Sam who smiled at him and drank thirstily. Everyone helped themselves to food, “It's good,” said Anthony and Charles smiled, "It's easy to cook and very tasty. I added garlic to it to give it flavour.” “You got the recipe from Anna?” asked Patrick. Sam looked up, "Anna lemon bikkies.” He turned to Captain Marlow who was sitting beside him, “She made them for Sam. Sam ate them all.”

“Did he? I mean you?”

“Yes, nice bikkies, Nice tin, where tin Daddy?”

“Disappeared in a puff of smoke,” said Charles, “I must remind Jem to hide it,” he added quietly. “Had enough?”

“Sam full. Sam play with engines.”

“Sam is going to bed,” said Charles, “Or not,” as Sam slid from his seat and went to get his bag. “It's not my day today,” he said resignedly. Patrick spluttered and Lawrie laughed.

“Who made the lemon biscuits?” Captain Marlow asked him.

“I did, we wrapped them up and the postman gave them to Sam.”

“Engines,” said Sam, sitting down again and opening his bag. He sat at the table and took them out, “Henry, Thoma, Gordon and James.” He put them on the table in front of him. “Geoff made them,” he told Captain Marlow who raised his eyebrows. “Did I?”

“No Geoff did,” said Sam seriously. “Need to tell Geoff about Percy. You read story,” and he took a book out of this bag and gave it to Captain Marlow.

“Not me, thank goodness,” said Anthony with a smile and helping himself to the wine. “Did you just buy one bottle?”

“Yes,” said Charles, “but I can get one out if you want another. Red or white?”

“Red, if you’ve finished eating.”

“Just, I’ll see what scones or cakes there are as well,” said Charles and Sam looked up and smiled.   
"Cake,” he said happily.

Charles grinned and disappeared into the pantry, Anthony looked at Sam, “Was Daddy cross?”

Lawrie and Patrick burst into laughter. Sam smiled proudly and shook his head.

“Sam won that round, Chuck had to play the disappointed card,” said Lawrie with a giggle. Everyone laughed. “Have you finished the story, Geoff? Can I have him?” asked Helena, Sam looked at her.   
“Geoff not here,” he said, “Geoff with Uncle Em and Auntie Madge.”

“My name is Geoff,” explained Captain Marlow and Sam stared at him, “like your name, Samuel, there will be other people called that.”

“His name is Simon Anthony Maynard, Sam for short,” said Charles coming in with a bottle of wine and cake tins. “He's the only one with that name.”

“There could be others in the world,” said Lawrie opening a tin, “Chocolate cake. Sam?” Sam smiled and said, “Engines like chocolate cake as well.”

“No, they don't, they like coal and water," said Charles instantly, pouring out the wine. 

“Sam eat their cake,” said Sam watching Lawrie cutting it. There was a burst of laughter.

“Good try,” said Charles with a grin, “but I'm winning this time.”

“Simon Anthony,” said Captain Marlow, “Why?”

“Simon after Simon Montague, Anthony after this Anthony,” said Charles, drinking his wine and watching Sam. “He's going to fall asleep in a minute. I'll take him to bed. Tomorrow, I've got a load of work to do for Billy,”

“I'll take him to the stables,” said Patrick and Charles frowned, “Aren't you going to pick up Peter?”

“We'll do that,” said Mrs Marlow

“I'll come with Patrick and help, Nick will want to go to Portsmouth,” said Lawrie with a smile. 

Charles suddenly got up and ran round the table, he caught Sam as he swayed on his chair, “Come on, say goodnight, you're tired out, aren't you? Never mind, you can sleep in in the morning, probably to at least 5am,” and continuing to talk soothingly he went out and upstairs. Lawrie sighed and turned to Patrick, “I suppose we had better wash up.” Patrick nodded and they went to the sink. 

Anthony smiled, “They've done this for years, they know each other well.” “Nick too,” said Lawrie, “I want to see Sam and Tommy Tucker.”

“So, do I,” said Patrick, “Sam fits in nicely, doesn't he?”

Lawrie looked surprised, “Yes, he does, he's like both Chuck and Liz.,” she said, clearing the table. Her parents looked at each other and smiled. “You've done a good job,” said Captain Marlow to the Merricks. 

“We just added the final polish,” said Helena with a smile at Lawrie. 

“A very nice group of friends,” said Captain Marlow as they left the kitchen.

“Yes, they help each other a lot, there's no need to worry about them.”


	84. Chapter 84

“What are you all doing today whilst Rowan and I are in our meeting?” asked Captain Marlow. Nicola looked up surprised, “Pat and I are coming to the meeting as well. As I am taking over Trennels next year and he is at home, it affects us as well.”

“I'm coming too,” said Peter, “The water sports initiative sounds interesting. I'd like to be involved.”

Captain Marlow looked at his family in surprise, “Anyone not sitting in?” he asked comically.

“Me,” said Lawrie, “I wanted to go to London with Chuck but he said, no, he was too busy and then he read something and appeared upset.”

Her family looked at her.

“He was alright last night,” said Peter.

Nicola laughed and Lawrie joined in, “Yes, he was, on top form.”

“Do we want to hear about this?” asked Captain Marlow 

“No, his use of language is quite inventive,” said Peter.

“He can sing quite well,” said Nicola amusedly.

“And act,” said Peter with a grin, “That skit of Lawrie as Sam was brilliant.”

“It was nothing like me,” said Lawrie offendedly.

“It was, he mimicked you perfectly,” said Nicola, “he’s good fun when he’s had a few drinks.”

“All becomes clear,” said Captain Marlow smiling, “What are you doing then?”

“You could take minutes?” said Rowan, who had come in and was eating her breakfast, “You're not involved so can just take notes.”

Lawrie nodded, “I can do that. Are you coming in as well, mum?”

“You may as well, everyone else is,” said her husband. Peter looked at him, “It does involve her as well, after all, it's her home. How do you feel Felix will cope, Rowan?”

“Very well, why shouldn't he? He's one of a big family and has a lot of older siblings.”

“Patrick is coming over soon, he's bringing Sam, and leaving him with his Auntie Madge.”

“How did he get on with Tommy Tucker?”

“He loved him, and was so happy, he’ll probably come on him today.”

“He wasn’t scared then?”

“No, because he’s used to Sorrel.”

“Nick, do you want to come and help, you might start learning the job.”

“Thank you, yes I had better get used to the routine. I’ve decided on my dissertation, when we go out, I’ll tell you,” Nicola jumped up.

“Your dissertation?”

“Yes, it won’t be anything as good as Chas’s but we discussed what I could do and he suggested that I did something that relates to farming so I am, which is why I am going to talk to Rowan about it. She’s the expert.” Captain Marlow looked at her in surprise, “I suppose so,” he said slowly as she went out of the room. Lawrie stood up, “I’ll go and get ready to take minutes,” she said,

“Going to dress the part?” asked Peter and she nodded slipping out of the room. Her mother looked after her in exasperation, “She helps out in other people’s houses and disappears when there’s any work to do at home.” Peter grinned, “I’ve missed my chance of doing the same, typical isn’t it, Dad? You keep a houseful of women and yet they all disappear when there’s any women’s work, like clearing tables and washing up to do. It’s the Navy to the rescue again, will you wash or dry?”


	85. Chapter 85

“Uncle Em! Uncle Em, I’m riding, look.” Jem and Madge who were been greeted by the Marlows turned to see Sam excitedly waving to them while being held firmly by Patrick. He was smiling broadly and Jem and Madge smiled in return, “Good heavens,” said Madge, “Is he safe on that?”

“Yes,” said Lawrie coming out in business suit and her hair up in a bun, “Patrick has found a child’s saddle. He’s a bit young yet, but he rode Tommy Tucker yesterday for the first time. He’s delighted.”

Jem turned and looked at her and laughed, “The perfect secretary?” he asked. She nodded, “I hope you can spell all the words,” he said and Lawrie turned her back on him and stalked back into the house, she turned and looked at them, “I’ll check the room is prepared and get refreshments,” she announced and Jem shook his head. “Goodness knows what the minutes will be like,” he said with a smile at Captain Marlow, “She is funny though.” 

Madge had gone forward and was talking to Sam who was on Tommy Tucker. “Where’s Grandpa Jack?” he asked, “He need to see Tommy Tucker.”

“He couldn’t make it,” said Jem coming forward, “Are you better, Sam?”

“Yes, thank you. Is Geoff here?”

“No, he’s at school. He’s got exams coming up.”

“Grandpa Tom and Felix here soon. Sam sitting here till they come,” said Sam with a smile. Tommy Tucker moved restlessly, “I’ll take him for a walk with you on his back,” said Patrick turning Tommy around

“Why couldn’t Dr Maynard come?” asked Pam quietly to Madge who looked back, “He’s busy at his job, he lost a patient yesterday and probably another today. He’s quite upset about that, it is a hospital for the elderly but he hates losing patients.”

“He’ll lose Felix instead,” said Pam, “as well as all his older children.”

“And Geoff,” said Madge sadly, “we do our best but he is wrapped up in his work.”

“Poor Felix, we’ll support him, I’ll tell Rowan before the meeting, everyone is coming to it by the way, you don’t want to stay?”

“I was going to look after Sam, but I don’t think I’ll be any good with him on the pony.”

“Sellars is coming up to collect the pony. You can drive Sam down to the beach. It’s fortunate that you and Jem came, it will give Felix some support.”

“Chas called us and invited us. He thought that Mike should be here as well, as Felix will be working with him as well, but that didn’t happen.”

“These boys are supportive of each other, aren’t they?” said Pam, “Here comes Felix, is Sam returning?”

“Yes, here he comes, how shall we tell Felix his father isn’t coming?”

“I’ll do that,” said Jem and Captain Marlow turned to the women and shook his head. “I do need to meet him if his son is going to be working here,” he said, “From an employer point of view.” Madge nodded. “I agree,” she said. 

Rowan came up, “Where’s Dr Maynard?” she asked,

“He couldn't make it,” said her father.

“Should we postpone the meeting then?” she asked but her father shook his head, “No, I want to meet Felix without his father. I'll get a better idea of him and his abilities. I assume he has been warned about me by his brother?”

Patrick who had come close enough to hear this chuckled and Captain Marlow nodded, “at least you are here,” he said to Jem, “Charles, I assume invited you?”

“He did, he was a bit worried about how Felix would cope, still being a schoolboy,” Jem thought it was wise to remind Captain Marlow of that. He nodded and watched Felix get out of the car. 

“Felix, look, Sam on horse,” Sam shouted and Felix ran over, “What a lovely little pony, whose is it?”

“Sellars found and bought him for Sam.”

“That's amazing. Do you like him, Sam?”

“Yes, and engines like him. Uncle Patrick has bag. Grandpa Tom, look, Sam on horse.”

“I see,” Tom came forward and looked at his Grandson, “Are you in a better mood now?”

“Yes, with Daddy, but Daddy in London and Sam here. Daddy come back for Sam.” He smiled at everyone. Felix was walking around the pony and talking to Patrick.

“Come in for a cup of coffee,” said Pam. Tom looked around, “Where's?”

“Can't make it,” said Captain Marlow and Tom looked at Jem quickly.

“Who’s telling Felix? Shall I as his housemaster?”

“Yes, that might be a good idea,” said Jem,

“Why can't he make it?”

“He lost a patient last night and another one may die today.”

“I lose twenty or thirty boys each year. They leave, but I can't let it upset me, it's part of my job. Surely as a doctor you get to learn how to cope with death of patients? If he can't, should he be practising? he has his children to consider, but he doesn't.”

There was a silence and Jem nodded, “Yes, you're right. It's putting everything in to perspective.”

Captain Marlow smiled, “I will meet him, I want to before my daughter employs his son.”

“Just employs?” asked Nicola strolling up and grinning at her father, “Oh bless, he's helping Sam, there you are Dad, a practical demonstration of his skills.” 

Felix, talking to Sam, was walking Tommy Tucker back up towards the house. He looked up and scanned the adults and spoke to Patrick who shrugged his shoulders. Felix came up and said to Jem, “I'm so pleased you're here Uncle Jem, I take it Dad can't make it?”

“No, there's a problem.”

“At the San? Oh, no, he's not there anymore, at whatever medical establishment he's at now?” Felix said bitterly 

“Yes, I'm afraid so,” said Jem just answering the question at face value, “Felix may I introduce you to Captain Marlow?”

“Hallo sir, I'm sorry my father can't be here. Should the meeting go ahead?” Felix stared him straight in the eye.

Captain Marlow shook his hand, “Yes, the meeting will go ahead, I will make arrangements to see your father before everything is finalised.”   
“Shall I take Tommy Tucker down to the Stables? Sam, I presume will stay here?” Felix sounded polite and determined.

“I think your aunt will be taking Sam while the meeting takes place.”

“But I want Auntie Madge there,” Felix looked at her and then at Captain Marlow, “She established the Chalet School on her own at the age of twenty-four and Uncle Jem established the San. I would like their advice.”

Tom Braithwaite looked with respect at Felix. Nicola and Patrick exchanged glances, Rowan turned to Madge and said, “Did you? At 24?”  
“And in Austria, it was cheaper to establish it them. Two years later the San was opened and the two worked in conjunction with each other until we closed the Swiss branches two years ago. The School still continues in Wales.”

“So that experience will be invaluable,” said Felix looking at Captain Marlow who looked back at him and then at Jem, “I think he is right. Maybe we'll have to send the Secretary to baby-sit.”

“The Secretary?” asked Rowan and Nicola giggled, “Just wait until you see her,”

“Lawrie?”

“Yes, dressed for the part.”

“Lawrie to take minutes? This I must see.”

“You're coming in for a coffee before going back?” asked Pam Marlow to Tom Braithwaite who had lifted Sam off his pony and was talking to him. He nodded, “Thank you.”

“We'll bring Felix back,” said Madge, “We’ll take him out for a meal first.”

“Thank you, I am teaching this afternoon, so that will be a help, I’ll bring this little one in as well. I think he will need a nap soon so he can sit in on this meeting as well if no-one is available to look after him.”

Captain Marlow nodded, “It looks like being a family meeting, anyway, so he can sit in.”

They went into the sitting room where Lawrie was serving coffee. Tom’s mouth twitched and Captain Marlow shook his head. “Thank you, Miss Marlow,” said Tom politely putting Sam down. Sam stared at Lawrie, “Why you look like that?” Sam asked.

“I’m the Secretary,” said Lawrie smiling at him, “I’m dressed up.”

“Oh,” said Sam, “no-one else is.”

“That’s because I’m the most special one here,” said Lawrie, “You can sit next to me if you like.”

Sam shook his head, “Next to Auntie Madge. Where’s my milk?”

“She’s forgotten it, shall we go and get it?” asked Nicola as Lawrie looked around blankly.

“Yes, and cake. She forgot that.”

“I did not, I left it behind,” retorted Lawrie and Nicola took Sam out to the kitchen to find his milk.

Pam Marlow smiled, “Ignore them,” she said, “you’re doing a wonderful job. Did you make this coffee? It is very good.”

Lawrie smiled, “Chuck showed me how to do it,”

“And he learned from Anna,” said Madge sipping hers, “you’ve done it very well.”

“Thank you,” said Lawrie. “I’ll get my notebook and get ready for the meeting.”


	86. Chapter 86

“We are here to discuss the future plans for Trennels,” Captain Marlow opened the meeting. “Rowan wants to establish riding stables, taking on her own staff, Felix Maynard. Nicola will then take over the farm. Have I got that correct?” 

“Yes,” said Rowan looking at Nicola. 

“I am happy to farm Trennels for the moment,” said Nicola, “Patrick and I will be getting married next summer, so I will not be living in the farmhouse. Once you or Giles leave the Service, I shall leave the farming to you and help Pat with Mariot Chase.” 

“You don't see it as a permanent post then?” 

“No, but then neither did Rowan and I think you know that.” 

“Peter would you be interested in taking over Trennels?” 

“Wot me? No way, I’m more interested in the sailing enterprise that was mentioned earlier.” 

Jem nodded, “We have done a feasibility study for both Mike’s business enterprise in Armiford and the sailing and boating centre Felix suggested down here. I have the papers and have copies for you.” He handed them to Captain Marlow who looked taken aback. “Mike? Sailing Centre?” 

“Yes,” said Jem, “The riding stables is only a part of a bigger scheme. Have you not talked to Rowan about it?” 

Lawrie, scribbling industriously, looked up and exchanged grins with her twin. 

“No, I was unaware,” said Captain Marlow. 

“Shall we adjourn the meeting for thirty minutes for you to look through the papers and, Rowan, have you got the business plan prepared for the stables?” 

“I have, they are here,” said Rowan producing another sheaf of papers. “Dad, if you want to read them through and then we’ll reconvene the meeting. Lawrie, if you would like to stay in case you’re needed.” 

“Of course,” said Lawrie sitting up and putting her notebook neatly in front of her. “Would Sir Jem like to stay to elucidate any matters arising in the papers?” 

Her family stared at her. 

“That’s a good idea, I’ll leave Sam as well,” said Madge, “He’s fast asleep,” and they all went out, the younger ones to the kitchen and the two women smiled at each other. “We should have put them in the study and we could have stayed in the sitting room,” said Pam, “Geoff could also have had a drink, I think he might need it.” 

Captain Marlow looked at Jem, “This is all too fast for me, what business enterprises?” 

“Michael Maynard, Felix’s older brother, wants to start an outdoors activity centre at my home in Armiford. We are in discussions about the scope of the centre and who would use it. Mike has helped out at the local Scout camps and also in the East End of London with disadvantaged children. Felix suggested that they put part of the centre down here for water sports. I think Peter is interested in being involved. The stables could also be part of this. I’ve already started converting part of the Round House, where I live. Geoff, the youngest Maynard brother, has a woodwork studio which he shares with the school, scout and cub groups and also the brownies and Guides are getting involved. That reminds me,” he reached in his bag and took out another little engine. “That’s for Sam, when he wakes, I think it's..,” 

“Percy,” said Captain Marlow picking it up, “He told me. Geoff is talented.” 

“He is. If you want to read the papers, you’ll see that the rest of the family are pretty bright as well.” He glanced at Lawrie who was reading Rowan’s papers. “May I suggest that Lawrie gets us a small drink, from the study?” She nodded, “A dram each?” “Thank you.” She left the room and Jem took up her notebook. He read through what she had noted down, “She’s done well, got all the salient facts down. Madge has read those papers and she raised some issues, we can go through those later as a group.” 

“I’d like to meet Michael,” said Captain Marlow looking up, “as this seems a family venture. I would also like to meet the father.” 

Lawrie came back in with the drinks. 

“Why don’t you and Pam come up to Armiford and see what we are planning at the Round House?” suggested Jem. “I presume you have seen where Rowan plans to establish her stables?” Captain Marlow shook his head, “I think that is the next thing to do, today, while Felix is here, he knows what he wants and where he wants it. The Council are happy for us to put forward plans for the sailing school and the local schools and youth groups are also very interested. Adrian, the Scout Leader from Armiford put me in contact with the local Scouts. Tom Gay who runs a boys’ group in East London has contacts down here through the church and has put me in touch with them.” 

Lawrie picked up her notebook, “Is there anything you want me to record?” she asked professionally and her father gave her an amused glance. “Can you get everyone back please?” he said. She nodded and left the room. 

“Everyone back,” she shouted at the top of her voice. Jem looked quickly at Sam who didn’t stir. 

Once seated, Captain Marlow said, “I would like to propose a vote of thanks to Sir James and Lady Russell and Rowan for their work in producing these feasibility studies.” There were murmurs of agreement. Captain Marlow continued, “I didn’t realise the breadth of the enterprises suggested. I would like to suggest that we go and look at the sites that you want to use for the stables and the sailing school.” Felix sat up pleased, “And I would also like to meet Michael as he is involved in the sailing school. Peter, have you met him?” 

“Yes, at Chas’s wedding party, but that was the only time and he wasn’t very happy then.” 

“Understatement,” said Rowan amusedly 

“He’s had a lot of help since then and has grown up and away from Chas,” said Madge hastily, “They get on better now, he was only sixteen then.” 

Captain Marlow nodded, “So you need to talk to him again.” 

“How long’s your leave?” asked Nicola 

“Six weeks,” said Peter, “I’ve accrued some.” 

“Would you like to come and visit Armiford when you’ve got all the details in hand? We could do it in Felix’s half-term, and invite Michael down as well?” 

“Thank you, I could meet Dr Maynard as well.” 

“Shall we adjourn the meeting and go and look at the sites? Then come back and eat? Lawrie, you’ll have to come up as well. We need an efficient Secretary. If you are looking for another job, I know where to find you,” said Jem smiling teasingly at her, “What’s your typing speed?” 

“Ordinary, I can touch type though, Chuck and I had a competition to see who could learn the fastest. I won!”


	87. Chapter 87

The younger adults sat in Shippen sipping home-brewed cider that evening. 

“That went off well,” said Lawrie, “Dad seemed to like Felix.” 

“He knows what he wants, isn’t scared to say it and has ideas on how to get them to fruition,” said Rowan, “he impressed Dad, he and I discussed what we were going to say yesterday. He told me that Chas had warned him to have everything ready.” 

“He did, but so did Jem, and he had it all written down, that was the killer,” said Lawrie, “I think he was totally taken aback.” 

“He also had the advantage of not being Chas,” said Rowan dryly, “I don’t think Dad likes him too much.” 

“It’s mutual,” said Lawrie lazily. 

“Why not?” asked Nicola 

“Probably because he left Miranda and me with Stefan, the East German spy. No-one was happy about that, he got told off by everyone.” 

“He deserved it,” said Rowan and Lawrie nodded, “I think he thinks he's too clever as well.” 

Everyone sat working this out. 

“Yes, Dad is probably more comfortable with people who obey orders and don't rock the boat,” said Nicola, “Like Mike.” 

“Whereas Charles will change the rules if he thinks that is right. That's why he works well where he is, yes, I can see that that would be irritating to someone in the forces,” said Patrick, 

“Dad might not be in the forces soon, he may retire soon,” said Nicola, “I think that he got quite interested in the project.” 

“Shouldn’t he have retired by now anyway?” said Lawrie thoughtfully 

“Yes, he’ll probably be culled in the next round,” said Peter, “When my time is up, I’m coming home to help out, I like Felix’s ideas and would be interested in Michael’s. He is looking at rowing and canoeing holidays near the Russell home, I'd like to be involved in those.” 

“It all looks good,” said Rowan, “I’m looking forward to handing the farm over to you. I’ve done it for long enough.” 

“Do you still miss London?” asked Nicola looking at her sister 

“Yes, but I couldn’t go back to living there after the space here and working for myself for so long. The stables will be a breeze after the farm.” 

“Thank you,” said Nicola, “It will only be a couple of years, we want to start a family soon.” 

“Dad or Giles will have to help instead.” 

“Giles? Will he approve?” 

“Who cares? It’s nothing to do with the farm. I am having a house built for me and Felix can stay in” 

“Me and Felix, in our little house in the country,” said Peter with a grin 

Lawrie laughed, “Me and Felix, so much in love.” 

Rowan shook her head, “Mother is keeping Felix in the farmhouse, he is still a child and you children should know that he is over his crush.” 

“Sez you! Do you want to move out?” 

“Yes, then I can be more independent.” 

“Set up a brewery as well,” said Nicola sipping more cider, “This is so good.” 

“And a farm shop,” said Patrick, “It is good though, and this place is ideal for drinking in.” 

Nicola looked at him and said slowly, “Why don’t you get a couple of beehives and make honey to sell? You could have them in the Walled Garden.” 

“Too many ideas,” said Peter, “Too many brains whizzing at the moment. When I come back, I’ll get this converted into a flat, it would be a nice bachelor pad. I could even do it myself.” 

“Get Franz to design and arrange it,” said Lawrie, “He’s got some really good ideas if you can put in the work.” 

“He’ll have to get professionals in for plumbing and wiring,” said Patrick, “But it would be a nice place to live in with the beach not too far away.” 

“If he lived in a Georgette Heyer novel, he’d be smuggling brandy across the channel,” said Nicola and Peter grinned, “That’s a good idea, I’ve crossed the channel before in a small boat, I’d like to do it again.” 

“For Cognac?” asked Rowan, “You can buy it in the shops.” 

“Not genuine French, tax free. I could then sell it in the Farm Shop.” 

“It’s beginning to sound like an off-licence, you can make Mead from honey,” said Patrick. 

“Sounds a really good idea,” said Lawrie, “It would save us some money in buying in alcohol and we could use this as a party base.” 

“No way,” said Peter. 

“Talking of parties, Chas is going to throw one shortly. Tell me when your leave is up, I’ll ask him to have it before then.” Nicola told Peter and he nodded, “Should be fun, what about the babe?” 

“Grandparents will be on duty, probably Tom, though knowing Sam, he’ll probably host the thing himself.”


	88. Chapter 88

Jem and Madge turned into the street where Danny and Verity lived. Sam was sat in the back talking to himself and quite happily playing with his engines. Felix was sitting next to him looking out of the window and thinking. Charles’s car was parked on the road. “He’s got back in good time,” said Jem, “Why was he up there?” 

“David said that Rix had arranged some talking therapy sessions for him, to help him with the road incident and everything that has happened.” 

“What road incident?” Felix asked surprised and Madge and Jem exchanged glances, “Don’t you know?” Felix shook his head. Madge made a decision, “Your mother was writing and told your nephew to go to Anna. He left home and walked along the road. He saw Geoff at school and walked into the path of a lorry. Bruno was following him and pushed him back into the kerb. Geoff and his friend Rob helped him.” Felix looked shocked, “That’s awful, why didn’t Chas say?” 

“I don’t know but he is getting help.” 

Felix stared, “Poor Mum, is this why she’s ill? Is she getting help? Don’t you think we should be told so that we can help her?” 

“Do you think you could?” 

“We were all kept away in the summer, maybe that wasn’t the right way to deal with it.” 

“Margot is helping her and getting some treatment.” 

“How about Dad? Is this why he didn’t come today?” 

“No, that was because of the hospital.” 

Felix was silent and looked out of the window. 

“Can you help Sam put on his reins?” 

“Sam reins. Sam like Tommy Tucker. Horsey.” Felix smiled and helped to put them on and helped Sam put his toys in his bag. Jem opened the door and Felix got out and helped Sam out. Sam smiled and dragged him up the path. “Daddy here,” he said. 

The door opened and Verity stood there and welcomed them. “Auntie Verity, where’s Daddy?” 

“With Danny in the kitchen, talking. Shall I take off your reins?” 

Sam nodded, a slight frown on his face, Verity looked at him and hugged him, “He’s fine, he just needs to talk to Danny at the moment. I’ve got your dinner ready, is Felix staying as well?” 

“Yes,” said Madge, “If that is alright, we just need to talk through what happened today.” Verity nodded, “That’s what Charles is doing with Danny, he needs that space at the moment.” Jem looked at her and his wife who was fussing over Sam. “The hospital appointment?” “Yes, it upset him a bit, he and Danny have been friends for years. I’ll go and see how they are and tell them you’ve arrived. If you’d like to sit in the Dining Room, there’s food already set out. Sit in any space, Felix, I’ll add an extra one in a minute.” Felix smiled and followed his Uncle and Aunt in the room. Sam looked eagerly at the table and smiled, “Sam’s fish fingers.” 

“Shouldn’t we wash your hands?” asked Madge and Sam stood up again, “Over there,” he said and led the way to the cloakroom and waited for Madge to wash his hands for him. On their return to the room they found Danny and Charles there. Charles smiled at his son and held out his arms, “Sammy Superstar!!” 

“Daddy,” they hugged each other and Charles lifted him up and smiled at him, “Have you been good?” 

“Yes, fish fingers now.” Charles laughed and put him on his chair. He smiled at Felix, “How did today go?” 

“Interesting,” said Jem tucking into his meal, “Captain Marlow didn’t know anything about it.” 

“He’s never around is he?” asked Charles, eating hungrily, “always on his ship. He doesn’t know the twins or Peter nor the others. He probably forgets about them until he goes home. What did he think of the plans?” 

“He liked them,” said Jem, “He wants to meet Mike and we’ve invited him and Pam up to the Round House to further discuss plans.” 

“How did your dissertation meeting go?” asked Madge looking at her nephew. He looked up and smiled, “Very well, there are a couple of sections I need to look at again but on the whole very well. I’ve got to leave it till after Christmas though, to give it time to mature,” he smiled, “Sounds like whisky or cheese.” He put down his cutlery and watched Sam eating his dinner. “what did Dad say? Was he impressed?” There was a silence and he looked up, “What’s the matter?” 

“He didn’t turn up,” said Felix bitterly. Charles looked at him in shock, “Didn’t turn up? But?” 

“No, he didn’t, there was a” 

“Problem at work, I’ve heard it before.” Charles looked at his brother and Uncle and Aunt, “Felix, I’m so sorry.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us about Sam and the road incident?” Felix glared at his brother. Charles looked taken aback. 

“Why should I? It’s between Mum and me, no-one else.” 

“It involves all of us, he’s our nephew and she’s our mother, we might have been able to help her over the summer instead of being kept away.” 

“You chose to be away,” said Jem hastily, “We took you in at the end of the holidays because there isn’t enough room for you all at Plas Gwyn.” 

Felix ignored this and glared at his brother, “You think you have the right to keep us out of something that involves us all.” 

“No, I don’t,” Charles shouted back and slammed the table with his hand and Sam started to cry. “You know nothing, perhaps I should have told you but would you really have wanted to know? That your mother sent her grandson to almost certain death? What would you have felt? I suppose you’re going to blame me for Dad not turning up? Why not? Obviously, everything else is my fault. God, I hate my family!” 

Felix glared and shouted at his brother, “Well if mother got help, then Dad would have come today.” 

“Don’t kid yourself, he won’t put himself out for any of us.” Charles picked up Sam and cuddled him, Felix stared back, “I hate you, you think you know everything.” 

“Good, now we’ve got that sorted, I’m going, Goodbye.” Charles stood up and left the room with Sam in his arms. 

Madge looked at Danny who said, “Leave him. He needs to calm down.” They heard him running upstairs and into his room. He came back down, Sam still crying in his arms and they heard the front door slam behind them. A few minutes later, the car started up and drove away. Felix looked angry and said, “I want to go back to school.” 

“When we have finished our meal,” said Jem, “It’s not fair on Danny and Verity.” 

“Don’t worry about Minor, he’ll be fine,” said Danny, “He found it quite difficult at the hospital today, we were discussing it.” 

“At least they ate,” said Verity looking at two empty plates, “He’ll be careful of Sam. Would you like dessert? Or just coffee?” 

“Dessert,” said Jem, “Might sweeten Felix.” Felix suddenly put his head down and started to cry, “I wanted Dad to be there and he didn’t come,” he sobbed. Madge moved over and took him in her arms. He cried on her shoulder. Jem shook his head, “He will be involved, I’ll make sure of that.” 

Felix calmed down, “Thank you for coming and helping, I know Chas asked you, I was just so angry. He should have told us about the Sam incident.” 

“That was his decision,” said Madge, “If he didn’t want to then he didn’t have to. Whether that was the right decision is debatable but, as he says, it is his business. It wasn’t his decision to try to help your mother by letting her have the space to come to terms with what she had done. All you seemed to be doing separate things this summer, away from home. That wasn’t Charles’s fault was it? I think you need to speak to your father yourself and tell him how you feel. Do you agree?” Felix nodded, “I'm sorry,” he said, “I was just upset.” 

“We gathered,” said Jem with a smile, “Do you want to go back to school or stay here to discuss what happened today? Danny and Verity might have some suggestions to make as well.” Felix thought, “I ‘d like to stay please and discuss today. I've had a couple of ideas I'd like to share with you.” Jem nodded, “Once, we've finished dinner, I'll call school, if I can?” Danny nodded, “I'll also phone both Anthony Merrick and Billy, I don't know which Chas is heading for.” Danny nodded again. 

The car sped off into the night. Sam was still crying. Charles looked at him, “Stop crying,” he said gently, “we’re going home now.” 

Sam tried to stop, “Daddy cross with Sam?” 

“No, not at all,” 

“Cross with Felix?” 

“A little, but we were both cross with someone else and just shouted at each other because the other person wasn't there.” 

Sam frowned, “Don't know what you mean.” 

“You will when you are older.” 

“We going home?” 

“Yes, to London.” 

“Want to play with Tommy Tucker.” 

Charles sighed, “We'll go down to Dorset next Friday and then you can play with Tommy Tucker, but I just need sometime alone with you in London. We can go to the park tomorrow and feed the ducks.” 

“And play football?” 

“Yes.” 

“Would still like to play with Tommy Tucker,” said Sam sadly 

“Next weekend,” repeated Charles implacably and two tears rolled down Sam’s cheeks. Charles glanced at him and then carried on driving. 

“Jem? It's Billy. Yes, they‘ve arrived home. No, I'm leaving them alone. I don't think he wants us around, he was very quiet on arrival. Yes, we'll keep an eye on him, goodnight.” 

“Billy, listen, I’m worried, Sam’s been crying all evening.” 

Billy came to the wall and listened to Sam. “Where’s Charles?” he asked, 

“I don’t know but he’s left him alone. It’s getting late as well,” Betty looked worriedly at her husband, “This is when he could do with Elizabeth,” he said. 

“I’m going through,” said Betty, moving towards the door, “I can’t leave him crying like that,” 

“Wait,” Billy put up his hand and they listened. They heard the door open and Charles’s voice, “All right Sammy Superstar, Daddy’s here. He shouldn’t have left you on your own, come on, you can sleep with me tonight, there, there, Daddy’s here.” They heard him leave the room and go into his own. They looked at each other and sighed with relief. “Poor boys,” said Billy, “I’m including Felix in that.” 

“Daddy, have I got a Guardian Angel?” asked Sam sleepily. “Of course,” said Charles cuddling him. 

“Who is he?” 

“He’s not a he, she’s your Mummy. She’s looking after you from heaven.” 

“Mummy’s my Guardian Angel?” 

“Yes, so when I am upset and cross, she is looking after you.” 

“Thank you, Daddy, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, superstar.”


	89. Chapter 89

“Cecil,” Felicity called across the hall, “There’s a parcel for you from Chas.” 

“Chas? He never writes let alone sends parcels. When did you last hear from him?” 

“I haven’t ever heard from him. You going to open it?” 

“Yes, but I’ll take it up to my dormitory to keep away from prying eyes.” 

“You mean me?” 

“No, are you coming with me?” 

Felicity nodded and they ran up the back stairs and slipped into Cecil’s dormitory. She sat on her bed and ripped open the parcel. A sheet of paper was attached to a small box with a rubber band and Cecil looked at it and Felicity. “What does it say?” asked Felicity and Cecil unfastened it. “Your boyfriend, Davies, asked me to forward this to you, Chas,” she read and Felicity laughed. “Open it,” she said. Cecil opened it and took out a small wooden painted ladybird. She looked at it, and Felicity said, “He never made that?” 

“I think so, he was telling me about what he does in woodwork.” 

“That’s amazing. You’ll have to show Geoff.” 

“I can keep it can’t I?” 

“Of course, your brother sent it to you!” 

“Do you think Chas looked?” 

“I would say not, he wouldn’t want to. I owe Felix a letter, you can add yours to the envelope.” 

“Thank you,” Cecil looked at her sister, “I’m not too young to have a boyfriend, am I?” 

“What do you think?” 

“I think I’ll old enough.” 

“Then, you are. Just don’t tell Margot or Mama or Papa. They might not agree.” 

Hilda smiled at the girls seated in front of her, “It’s nice to be at a Chalet School, back here in the United Kingdom. I remember when we were on St Briavels after the war and before we went to Switzerland and it is nice to be able to see the island again. Miss Wilson and I went to tea with Commander and Mrs Christy yesterday in the Big House which was the home of the Chalet School when we were here.” She paused for a minute and took a sip of water. Some of the girls moved restlessly. Miss Edwards looked over and they settled down. 

“We are going to show you a slide show of our journey across the world, which we started when the Swiss Chalet School closed last year. Miss Wilson and I put our belongings in storage and set out on an adventure, a world tour. We had an itinerary planned but this gave us ample opportunity to divert from the main pathway and look around. We decided first to go to Austria and the Tiernsee to see the birthplace of the Chalet School. We stayed at Die Blumen, the Maynard’s holiday home and the original St Scholastika’s. We spent a few days there, visiting places we hadn’t seen since the school was there. We went up to the Sonnalpe to see the San and Die Rosen, the house Sir Jem and Lady Russell lived in. 

We were invited to supper at the Kron Prinz Karl. When we got there we found a number of old girls had arrived and we had a wonderful evening. here are pictures of Frieda, Marie, Gisela, Wanda, Lisa and Stephanie. It was nice to meet friends we hadn’t seen for thirty years. We enjoyed our stay there and then turned South, driving down to Italy across the Brenner Pass. We drove down to Rome, stopping off at Verona, Mantua, Florence, and several smaller towns. We stayed a week in Rome, exploring Vatican City as well as looking at the treasures in the Vatican Museum. Bianca Di Ferrara, as she was known at school, joined us while we were there and we attended a mass dedicated to the memory of Luigia. We received a Papal Blessing in St Peter’s Square. We also went down to the catacombs and looked at the Roman remains in the City. Here's a photo of us by the Spanish Steps. We then went down to Naples as Miss Wilson wanted to look at Vesuvius.” Nell got to her feet, “To walk on a volcano was something that I wanted to do for a long time, girls, it was an experience. I have brought back some volcanic rocks for the geography room and leaflets about the formation of Vesuvius.” Cecil pulled a face, “Too lessony,” she muttered to her friend Suzanne who grinned, “You’ll enjoy looking at them.” “Will I?” said Cecil sceptically and then sat quietly. She fingered the ladybird in her pocket and smiled to herself. 

“We then drove back across to Bari and took the ferry to Greece. Originally, we had intended to visit Yugoslavia but this was not possible, we will do that next summer instead. Greece was wonderful. We visited the Parthenon and then went up to Delphi. I know you think we are the oracles,” There was polite laughter, “but we visited the Temple of the Oracle. That was a highlight of the trip, sitting in Delphi in the evening and looking down towards the sea, where the pilgrims landed. Once the crowds had gone it was a magical place.” 

Nell took up the story, “From Greece we took a ferry to Turkey, stopping to see Hagia Sofia in Istanbul. We then met up with a group and we travelled in a caravan, although we drove cars not camels, like the Bedouins into Syria. Syria has stands on the crossroads of West and East and was an interesting country to visit. Here is a shot of us all, yes, we were the oldest there but the group was so welcoming and we have invited them to visit us if they are ever in this country. We then crossed into Jordan and then to the Holy Land. We wanted to visit the Church of the Nativity in Bethlehem and Jerusalem to see the Biblical locations and also the Wailing Wall. We met a lot of British people out there as well as people of many nationalities. We also met up with a couple we had seen in Rome. We travelled together to the Sea of Galilee, here’s a picture of us there, it is beautiful isn’t it?” The school agreed. 

“We then travelled to Egypt to see the Pyramids, we visited the Valley of the Kings when we were on our Nile Cruise, here are some pictures. Fortunately, we didn't need Poirot, as there was no Death on the Nile! The Pyramids are stunning. I was amazed to remember how they had been built. On our return to Cairo went then to Memphis which we used as a base to see The Sphinx and the Pyramids at Giza. 

We then flew to India. I had wanted to see India since I was young. Mr and Mrs Bettany gave us some information and also some contacts with whom we stayed. We visited Calcutta and Bombay and went to Kashmir.” 

“We met Lilamani whom none of you know. She was a pupil at the school in the war. We stayed with her, and her family, here’s a picture of her with her children. We went to their school and worked there as teachers. We were not the only English teachers there, here’s a picture of Nicola Marlow and Patrick Merrick who were working their way around India. They know some of the Maynard family, Felicity do you know them?” 

“We’ve heard of them, but they are Chas’s friends rather than ours,” said Felicity. 

“And Felix’s,” added Cecil. Miss Wilson nodded. 

“We spent a lot of time in Kashmir but then the political situation started to deteriorate so had to leave quickly. We flew to Bombay and then over to Hong Kong, where we spent a couple of nights as a stopover on the way to Australia. 

We arrived in Sidney in Australia to be welcomed by Emerence Hope, Constance Stewart, who was a good friend of ours in Austria and Sybil and Josette Russell. Do you like the banner? Sybil made it for us. We stayed with the Hopes and were visited by a number of their family and friends. Here's a picture of Sybil and her daughters, Lana is the older and Sylvia who turned four while we were there, and that's her cousin Robin, who is six and a water baby. We went with them and enjoyed a day on Bondi beach. We also were taken on trips around the harbour and, crossing the Harbour Bridge we looked over to the new Opera House under construction, it’s just a building site, we would like to go back and see it completed, but that probably will be many years away.” 

“Looks fun,” muttered Cecil, “I'm going there when I'm old enough. More interesting than pyramids and Greek ruins.” Suzanne smiled. 

“I wanted to visit Alice Springs, having read ‘A Town Like Alice' by Neville Shute. Have any of you read it?” A number of girls raised their hands. “It is in the Senior library, girls,” said Miss Edwards. “Good, I won't have to read it,” whispered Cecil. 

You'd enjoy it Cecil, said Nell Wilson twinkling at her and Cecil reddened. We took a bus trip, these are 1he photos of the desert. You know that most of Australia is made up of desert. Alice Springs is in the centre of the continent and the desert. As you can see from these photos, Alice Springs is a thriving Community. We took time to go and visit Ayers Rock, or Uluru, to give if it's Aboriginal Name. You know, the territory we covered in this part of the trip. Living in Switzerland, everything was so close together, on Australia everything is so far apart, but then the terrain and geography are so totally different from Europe.” Cecil raised her eyes upwards and sat feeling bored, 

We flew back to Sydney from Alice Springs and then across the Tasman to New Zealand. We were looking forward to visiting Mollie McKenzie, nee Maynard, but unfortunately there was a family bereavement on her husband's side and we were unable to see her. We carded in Wellington and looked around the City and then went up to Auckland to see Diera O’Hagan who was a pupil at the school in the very early days. Auckland was very hot and we were glad to fly down to the Southern tip of the South Island, the mountains there are almost like our Alps, here’s some photos of them from the aeroplane. We landed in Dunedin, which is named after Edinburgh and we worked there as well at a girls’ boarding and day school, Tremaynes. The head was a Miss Merrick, but no relation to Patrick whom we met in Kashmir. It was fun, both of us enjoyed teaching there. Some of you will remember I went on research trip a few ago looking at different schools. Tremaynes was one I wanted to visit, but I never made it. I did enjoy working there and have a few suggestions which I have passed one to Miss Edwards.” 

Miss Edwards rose, “The staff are going to discuss these, we are also thinking of starting a penpal scheme if anyone would be interested in writing to the girls in New Zealand.” 

“Would rather like to go there,” muttered Susanna. 

“Looks good, not bothered about the uniform though,” returned Cecil quietly. 

“From New Zealand we flew to Hong Kong for another stopover and then onto Los Angeles across the Pacific. We were welcomed by Jane Carew who is developing a film career for herself. She took us on to the set of her current film but is coming back to England in the spring to join the RSC and act at Stratford. She did say she would come and visit you all after Christmas. 

We then took a Greyhound bus to New York, stopping off at Albuquerque, Oklahoma City and Indianapolis before arriving in New York. Evadne Lannis, Lady Watson met us and we stayed in her Penthouse. New York is a vibrant City, very noisy and never-ending traffic and entertainment. we enjoyed looking round it, taking the ferry to Manhattan, going to Broadway to see Oliver and the Metropolitan Opera house to see Rigoletto, we enjoyed both. 

We had a week left when Evadne invited us to the Empire state building for, what we thought was a tea party. On arrival, we found we were surrounded by old friends. Here's a photo of Louise Redfield, Cornelia van Ahlen and Peggy Winterton. 

This is a photo ofus with the two Marys, Sands and Shaw, who we had not seen for nearly twenty years. 

Here are more recent Chalet School pupils from the Swiss era, the three Pertwees, Yseult with young Mary and Samantha Van Der Byl. 

We were also delighted to see Robin Humphries, who was given permissionto come tothe reception. It was wonderful to have so many Chalet school old girls together and we had so many wonderful conversations, the tea party Stretched into the evening and it was late evening before we went back with Evadne to her penthouse. 

We spent the last week in New York, visiting these friends and catching upon all the news. It was so nice just to be able to talk to old friends and There was plenty of reminiscenceof our days in the Tyrol, Armiford, here and Switzerland. Indeed, it was nice to meet pupils from all the different school eras. We were able to update them on all that had happened up to our retirement and they all wished the school well, moving forward. We also took orders for the History of the Chalet School which is due to be published this Christmas.” 

“One page in English, the second in French and the third in German,” whispered Cecil and Suzanna giggled. 

“We were sorry to leave New York and our friends but we took a boat across the Atlantic to make a leisurely return to England, We landed at Southampton, spent a day or two in London and then went up to Armiford where we were welcomed home by Lady Russell and Cecil Maynard. 

We've had a wonderful year way, seen a lot, hopefully learned something about ourselves and about other cultures and countries and now are going to look to find a home to retire into. Thank you, we hope you've enjoyed our slideshow.” 

The girls burst into applause, “Did you like it?” asked Suzanna and Cecil nodded, “I liked the Cities and the beaches and seeing America like that. One day, I'm going to do the same.” 

Miss Edwards stood up, “Thank you to Miss Annersley and Miss Wilson for sharing their photos and memories of their trip with us. They have photos which they are donating to the Geography department, at the moment we are putting them on display in the library. Maybe they have inspired you to do the same one day. Now, supper is ready in the dining room if you would like to make your way there and after, if anyone has any questions, Miss Annersley will answer them in the Senior Common Room and Miss Wilson in the Junior Common Room. Thank you, girls.” 

A buzz of conversation arose as the girls made their way to the dining room and the two ex-heads smiled at Miss Edwards. “We are both thirsty, I hope there's something good to drink.” 

Miss Edwards smiled, ”Tea, coffee or lemonade with the school. When they've gone to bed, I've a very nice bottle of wine we can open.”


	90. Chapter 90

Dear Fliss,

Thanks for your letter. Glad you're enjoying school. I am working hard as it's my last year.

Captain Marlow is on leave so I went to meet him to have a meeting about Rowan's plans for the future. Chas invited Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge down as they are involved as well and Dad was due to come as well but guess what? He couldn't make it. I was really upset, I wanted him to be there but there was a problem at work. Chas said there always is and I agree with him.

I got so upset I lost my temper and shouted at Chas. Did you hear what happened to Sam in the summer? Mum told him to go and find Anna and he left the house to go and look for Chas and walked into the path of a lorry. Chas didn't tell us and then he shouted back and walked out of Danny's and drove off, he took Sam who was crying his eyes out. They went back to London. We're not talking to each other at the moment. I was angry with him, and still am, I think.

Aunt Madge and Uncle Jem looked after me, taking me back to school in the morning, I stayed with them at Danny's. Mr Braithwaite and Dr Hammersley have been very nice to me as well. 

Captain Marlow says that he wants to meet Dad so there is a meeting at half-term at the Round House. Can you come as well?

I'm not going to let it get in the way of my work though, I'm going to beat you in the exams. Shall we have a bet on who does the best? Is so, don't tell the parents.

See you at the end of October,

Felix

Dear Mike

I'm glad you're enjoying college. School is normal, hard work for O Levels but I've going to have a bet with Felicity that I get better results than her.  
Captain Marlow wants to meet you. We had the meeting at Trennels and he knew nothing about the enterprise. Uncle Jem who was at the meeting took him through the papers and then we all went round to look at the bay and where the stables are going to be built. He's very interested, and so is Peter, Rowan's brother. He's going to come and see you to discuss the sailing and boating options.

There's going to be a big meeting at the Round House at the end of October and they want you to come.

Dad didn't come. There was a problem at the San. Do you know about Sam nearly dying in the summer? Mum let him walk out of the house to look for Chas and he walked in front of a lorry. Chas never told me. Did he tell you? 

Love

Felix

Dear Steve,

I'm so angry with Chas. He will know where you are and will pass this onto you. 

Why does he always think he knows what is right? 

Do you know what happened to Sam? Ask him. He probably wouldn't tell you anyway.

I wish you were still here. You always checked up on us. No-one does that anymore.

Felix

Dear Len, wherever you are  
I hope you get this letter. We all miss you so much. I miss all my older brother and sisters, although Margot is around at home. I never see or hear from Steve. I hate Chas and Mike is busy at College. I sometimes wish we were back in Switzerland and all together as a family. Life was a lot easier then. We just had to worry about school then and could always come and talk to you.

I'm worried about Mum. She let Sam walk out of the house. You won't know who Sam is, he's Chas's son. I know him well, he spends every third weekend in school with Mr Braithwaite who is his grandpa and my housemaster. I like playing with Sam, he's funny. Chas and I upset him, when Chas drove away with him, he was crying. 

You won't know what I'm talking about. I'm going to start work soon with Rowan Marlow. You won't know who they are. Chas has friends called Nicola and Lawrie Marlow, they are the youngest of their family. I met them when I was suspended from school for hitting Mr Braithwaite, that was when I discovered Elizabeth was pregnant. It’s so long ago now, Elizabeth has been dead for eighteen months, it’s such a pity she never knew Sam. It must be hard for Chas and Mr Braithwaite. It’s been hard at school for those who knew Elizabeth. We were in Prep School when she was at school and she was our prefect, so we can remember her but soon no-one here will remember her or know about her.

Anyway, I stayed with the Merrick’s and met Rowan, the twin’s elder sister. She taught me to ride and I’ve spent most of my holidays working there. Rowan wants to set up stables and train me to help. Have you heard about Mike’s ideas? An outdoor adventure centre at the Round House. Uncle Jem is being very helpful and is encouraging him. We are also thinking of a sailing and water sports centre down here and Uncle Jem has been looking into that for us, alongside Rowan. Dad knows about this because I told him.

Captain Marlow is on leave, he is in the Navy. He knew about the stables plan but nothing about the wider plans which we found out at the meeting that was held at Trennels farm. Uncle Jem came and he got on well with Captain Marlow. They came together to see where we, Rowan and I want to set up the stables and also the bay for the water sports. Captain Marlow is interested and is going to go up to the Round House to discuss Mike’s ideas. I’m going up and Mike is going as well. We hope Dad will be there because he never came to the meeting at Trennels. He doesn’t care. We’re his family but he doesn’t want to share our interests and our hopes for the future. I don’t understand him, he was interested in the idea when we spoke last year but things have moved on for me and backwards for him. I think he is worried about Mum. Apparently, she is not well. We were kept away from her this summer. Aunt Madge did that. I was so upset I shouted at Chas in front of Sam because he keeps things from us as well. He didn’t tell us about Sam and I bet he knows where you live.

I just am so unhappy don’t know who to speak to. Please help

Felix.

Dear Dad,

I hope you are finding life in Howells good and enjoying working at the new hospital. I hope Mum is enjoying life back in the UK.

I wanted you to come to the meeting at Trennels. I wanted to show you what we intended to do and for you to be proud of me. But you didn’t come. Uncle Jem did but you didn’t. Are you so uninterested in us? You never came to see us at school when you were in Switzerland and now you are here you still don’t come to see us.

Do you go to the Chalet School to see the girls or are they treated the same as us now?

What happened to Sam? Why didn’t you tell us? Why did I only find out through Auntie Madge? That wasn’t fair on any of us. Maybe we could have helped Mum? If you all keep us away then we will never know.

I hope you read this letter I am upset at the moment and I think you should know that. You won’t care anyway. What happens when you retire from work? Are you and Mum going to retreat from the world? Steve and Len and Connie and Chas and Geoff have all gone. I’ll have gone after this year. Why did you have so many children if you aren’t interested in us?

Hopefully I will see you at the meeting at the Round House at half term. Captain Marlow is coming and wants to meet you. Please come, this is so important to me. I am also working hard so I don’t let anyone down, perhaps Mum will feel better if she knows Fliss and I are working our hardest to do well in exams. I hope so.

Love 

Felix.


	91. Chapter 91

Charles picked up the envelope on the door mat. “This is big,” he said to Sam, “Must be lots of letters in it.” Sam nodded. They took it to the kitchen where Charles put on the kettle. He sat down and opened the envelope. Smaller envelopes fell out and a sheet of paper. Felix had written, “You will know all the addresses, please send them all.” He looked at the letters, Len, Steve, his father, Michael and Felicity. The kettle boiled and he got up to make tea. “Felix has been busy,” he told Sam, “Would you like a sandwich?” 

Sam nodded and Charles got out the bread and butter, “What would you like, cheese, ham, jam?” 

“Jam,” said Sam and Charles laughed and made it. Sam took it and bit into it, “Nice,” he said. Charles smiled and looked at the letters, “I’ll phone Connie,” he said, “She can advise me. How was nursery?” 

“Good,” said Sam. 

“Did you play with your friends?” 

“Yes, ball. Did you play today?” 

“Yes, I played in the lab, making smelly smells.” 

Sam laughed. “Tommy Tucker at weekend?” 

“We are, now I need to call Auntie Connie, do you want to come with me?” 

“yes, stay with Daddy.” 

“OK, bring your tea.” 

Sam scrambled down from the table and went with his father, “Daddy, a lady came today and called me Simon.” 

“That’s your name. I like to call you Sam. Who was she?” 

“Don’t know. We sang.” 

“Was she a singing teacher?” 

“Yes, and Sam danced like this,” and Sam tried to show his father what he had done. Charles clapped him, “Very good, you’ll have to show Auntie Connie when she comes.” Sam beamed. Charles stood waiting for the phone to ring and Sam found a football and started kicking it around the hallway. “Careful,” said Charles putting the phone down. “Who else should I try?” 

“Auntie Lawrie,” said Sam instantly, “Not this time, maybe Auntie Helena,” said Charles, picking up the phone again. He managed to get through and spoke to Helena. “She’s coming over with Uncle Anthony,” he told Sam, “Let’s give you your bath and then we can all have supper together.” 

“Don’t want bath!” 

“Of course not, come on.” 

Sam glowered at his father and then submitted, trailing to the bathroom where he stood by the bath. Charles started to run it, “Do you want Mr Matey in it?” he asked reaching for the bottle. The telephone rang and he switched off the tap. “Be back in a second,” he said, “Don’t get in or do anything with the water.” He ran out to answer the phone and Sam stood looking after him. He picked up the bottle of bubble bath and poured it all in the bath. He smiled and then looked in the bath and started to cry. Charles came in, “What’s the matter?” 

“No bubbles,” Sam sobbed pointing to the bath. 

“What? Let’s turn on the tap. How much bubble bath have you put in?” 

“All of it,” Sam was cheering up as the bath was beginning to fill with bubbles. Charles shook his head, and put him in the bath, “You’ll disappear among them, What were you thinking of?” 

Sam smiled, “Lots of bubbles.” 

“You can say that again! Where’s Sam? I can’t see him.” 

Sam shrieked with laughter, “Lots of bubbles, lots of bubbles,” and he disappeared among them. Charles sat on the side of the bath and watched him playing. “Where’s Sam? I can’t see him,” he repeated and Sam appeared from the bubbles and laughed at his father. 

“Auntie Nicola’s coming around, if she arrives soon, she can see you covered in bubbles.” 

“Sam likes being covered in bubbles.” 

“I can see that. Here’s your sponge, do you want to wash yourself?” 

Sam smiled as the door bell rang. Charles shot out of the bathroom and opened the front door, “Sam’s in the bath, I’m going back,” he told Nicola and Miranda, and ran back. Sam was throwing bubble foam in the air, “Bubbles, bubbles,” he cried. “Honestly,” said Charles looking at the bathroom. Nicola looked in and burst out laughing. “How are you going to get him out?” she asked. 

“Dunno, anyone got a fishing net?” Sam laughed all the more and threw more bubble foam. Miranda looked, “Why did you put so much in there?” 

“I didn’t, he did. It’s all Nick’s fault, she phoned me when I was running the bath. He took the bottle and poured it in. Anyone got a white flag?” 

“Use that towel,” said Miranda laughing, “You’ll get soaked.” 

“I know, at least I’ll be clean. Now,” he swooped and picked up Sam and wrapped him in a towel. 

“We’ll dry him while you clean up,” said Nicola and Charles grinned, “I was hoping you’d take pity on me and clean up for me.” 

“We’re not that stupid,” Miranda told him. “I know,” he said, getting out a mop and bucket. “How are you? Enjoying having Nick around again?” 

“Yes, we have such a lot to catch up on but then she is going down to Dorset next year, you’re going to Germany and I’ll be up here.” 

“Don’t say alone, because Lawrie, Tim, if you can bear her, and Jones will be back, and there’s Rebecca and Johanna and not forgetting Franz. And your parents and the Merricks,” Charles looked at her and Miranda smiled at his worried face, and came forward to hug him, “Dear Charles, please don’t worry about me, I’m just enjoying being miserable, besides there’s,” she paused and then said, “You’re soaking.” 

“Really when I’ve just had a bath, fully dressed? I’m going to change. And who are you talking about?” 

Miranda blushed and said, “I’ll go and help Nick.” Charles was left to finish the job which he did in silence, thinking. 

Coming out of his bedroom, changed, he met Sam in the hallway looking pleased with himself. “What have you done now?” asked Charles in a resigned voice and Sam smiled, “Opened letters,” he said. 

“What?” Charles ran into the kitchen. All the envelopes had been torn open. “Oh, God,” said Charles picking them up, “What do I do now?” 

“Read them to Sam, from Felix.” 

“Sam, that was very naughty. Do not do that again.” 

“Naughty? You opened letter.” 

Charles paused, “Yes, but, OK, don’t do that again. The only letters you open are ones I give you until you can read. Clear?” 

Sam nodded, “You reading letters?” 

“I wasn’t going to but I’ll wait until Uncle Anthony and Auntie Helena arrive. Now let me put them all out of the way and start cooking. Do you want to go and find Auntie Nicola and Auntie Miranda?” Sam ran off and Charles picked up the letters. He paused and then read them. He stood still and then reread them. He put them on a shelf and turned to prepare a simple supper. Nicola came in, “You look a bit quiet, what are you making?” 

“Just Carbonara again, since it went down a treat last time.” 

“I missed it, anything I can do to help?” 

“Set the table, and get a bottle of wine out if you want it, or there is beer if you prefer it.” 

“I’ll get the wine out. It looks nice to eat.” 

“Yes, it is. I’ve made a salad as well.” 

“Did you finish your practical today?” 

“yes, did you? I enjoyed the maths in it, I do like maths.” 

“So do I, sometimes, but I prefer the chemistry side, Rowan is quite happy with my dissertation, she thinks it will help and is giving me a bit of a field to investigate my culture.” 

“Won’t that delay your graduation? Will there be results before June?” 

“Yes, if I am working over the winter there will be results by June.” 

“So I would hope, be a waste if not,” said Charles. “Hope they come soon.” 

“They’re here,” said Nicola, “Why did you want to see them? I’ll go and answer the door.” 

“I’ll dish up,” said Charles. 

“Are you still up?” he said to Sam as they all sat down and Sam nodded. 

“He looks very clean,” said Anthony, “So do you!” 

Everyone laughed, “Sam used up a whole bottle of bubble bath,” said Nicola 

“And I had to clean it up,” said Charles and Helena shook her head at Sam who smiled at her. “Bubbles, lots,” he said. 

“Why are we here?” asked Anthony and Charles frowned, “I’ll tell you when someone has gone to bed,” he said watching Sam eating his spaghetti. 

“He likes that,” said Helena watching him as well. 

“He’s eating better,” said Charles, “I think he is over his chicken pox and the events this summer.” 

“And last month?” Anthony shot him a glance and Charles shrugged, “That’s what I need to talk to you about but as I say after bedtime.” 

“Thomas story for bedtime?” asked Sam finishing his supper. “Sam ready for bed now.” 

“Sam can wait a couple of minutes for me to finish,” said Charles eating rapidly. “Come on then, say goodnight.” 

“Night, night,” said Sam following his father out of the kitchen, “Not teeth clean, Daddy.” 

“Yes, teeth clean, and then story.” 

Anthony grinned, “He’s going to have trouble with that young man.” 

“He is already,” said Miranda, “but he’s keeping ahead at the moment.” 

“Just,” said Nicola, “That’s what Lawrie says. She says he’s a bit laidback and not too bothered, he's reacting a little too much to the instant obedience thing he was brought up with.” 

“It’s not spoiling Sam too much at the moment,” said Miranda 

“No, he’s a good boy. His father cooks very well.” 

Charles came back in, “Have you all finished, I’m sorry, I haven’t made a pudding, but I can offer coffee?” 

“Why don’t you tell us why we are here?” asked Anthony. Charles looked at him and then fetched the letters from where he’d placed them. “Felix sent me an envelope with a lot of other ones in it, letters to Fliss, Mike, Len, Steve and Dad and says he wants me to send them on. Sam opened the letters and I’ve read them. They are disturbing.” 

He put them on the table and everyone stared at them. 

“May we read them?” asked Helena and Charles nodded, “I don’t know whether to send them on or not,” he said. 

Anthony picked up one and started to read, Helena did likewise. Charles made coffee, and handed it round. Nicola read Steve's, “Short and to the point,” she said passing it onto Miranda. “Why does he,” she stopped herself from saying hate, seeing Charles’s face, “feel that way about you?” Charles looked up, “He's angry at Dad, and taking it out on me. I shouted back at him,” he admitted, “I was upset as well.” 

“These can't be sent as they are,” said Anthony putting them down. Helena looking shocked, agreed. 

“What do I do? If I don't send them, I'm the baddy again,” said Charles, “I can ask Steve to ring him and talk to him, and to tell Len to do the same.” 

“Why did Sam open them?” asked Miranda 

“He thought that I hadn't. He can't read yet so thought they were for me. I've told him never to do that again.” Anthony nodded, “but I think I was supposed to see these,” continued Charles, “otherwise why did he send them to me?” 

There was a pause, “He does want them sending on?” asked Miranda doubtfully and Charles shrugged. 

“I think you should send them to your Uncle,” said Anthony slowly looking at the letters. 

“Do you think I should tell Mike about Sam? Felix will otherwise.” 

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea.” 

“I'll have that letter back then, if he's going to be at the meeting, he needs to know what's up with Felix.” 

“When is this meeting?” 

“Half term, three weeks’ time.” 

Anthony nodded, “I want to be with you when you tell Michael, I don't want another fight between you.” Charles grinned, “and Michael’s just out of school.” 

“Are you going to the meeting?” asked Nicola 

“No, nothing to do with me,” Charles paused, “I'll be glad when I'm in Germany, I'll be away from everything.” 

“Running away?” asked Miranda 

“No, removing myself from all family stress, as Len has done, as Steve has done.” Charles sounded determined, “Sometimes I wonder if it is right to go, but I think it is.” 

“I'll call your uncle about these letters, I think you will have to share what happened to Sam with your family,” 

“It's only Mike, Fliss, Cecil and Clare who don't know,” said Charles 

“Only,” said Miranda with a grin. 

“You know I've a large number of siblings, and three of those are at school, maybe Madge could go down to talk to them.” 

“Yes, I'll speak to your Uncle and suggest that. You are not worried about your relationship suffering with your siblings?” 

“My relationship? Why should it? I didn't send my son away to almost certain death. Or are you saying I am guilty for allowing Sam to go to Plas Gwyn?” 

“No, but you haven't mentioned it to your brother and sisters,” 

“I can't win, can I? I either am guilty of child neglect or guilty of trying to protect my siblings from the full knowledge of the consequences of their parents' actions. It doesn't matter, I'm not going back there. The only one I’ll see is Felix and he hates me, so I've nothing to lose.” Charles spoke bitterly. Anthony looked at him and made a quick decision, “I need Mike’s address and phone number I’ll speak to him. I know school's for Felix and Madge can deal with the girls' school.” 

“Yes, stay away from your family,” said Helena, “You've got your own now. Let the dust settle first.” 

Charles nodded, “I'm happy with that, I've had enough stress in the last few years. I am going to concentrate on Sam and my degree.” 

“And us,” said Nicola, “Having fun and coming out on the town.” 

“Yes, good idea, I've got tickets for the opera as well, you can accompany me,” said Helena and Charles nodded. “Who will take Sam to and from his grandfather?” 

“We will,” said Anthony looking at Helena. 

"Then I'll stay up here,” said Charles, “I'm not going to be stupid again.” 

“I think you'll be safe enough now.” 

“Yes, Stefan is locked up, Steve told me. I am keeping in touch with him, and Connie and Len.” 

The Merrick’s nodded. “How are you both finding your course?” Anthony changed the subject and Charles and Nicola looked at each other. “Easy,” said Charles, “A relaxation from all that’s going on.” Nicola laughed, “It’s quite a challenge, studying after a year away.” 

“I don’t see that,” said Charles with a smile, “You are doing well enough in the labs and the tutorials.” Nicola smiled back. “Another coffee anyone?” 

“Thank you,” said Helena with a smile and Anthony put away all the letters as the conversation became more general.


	92. Chapter 92

Mike walked up to the Merrick’s house wondering why he had been asked to visit. Anthony saw him hesitate by the gate and opened the door, “Morning Michael, thank you for coming.” 

Michael smiled back and walked up the path to the front door. “Come on in, we’ve got coffee brewing, would you rather sit in the kitchen or the study?” 

Mike hesitated, “As I don’t know why I’m here, I’ll leave that to you.” 

Lawrie came downstairs yawning, “Morning Mike, coffee’s in the kitchen and biscuits, shop bought, Chuck’s too busy to bake for us at the moment.” 

“Where’s Nicola?” asked Mike following them into the kitchen where Mrs Merrick was reading the morning paper. She looked up and smiled. 

“Nick’s gone to Uni. She is studying hard, she is always getting Chuck to help her,” said Lawrie pouring coffee and handing him a cup. “Anyone mind if I make myself a bacon sandwich for breakfast?” 

“Just for you?” asked Anthony, “Mike?” 

“Yes please,” said Mike smiling 

“How’s your course?” asked Helena as he sat down 

“It’s nice, I’m learning about child development and the different way people learn. I didn’t realise there was so much in teaching. I start in the classroom soon, able to put what I am learning into practice. It will be helpful in the enterprise. Do you know how the meeting that Felix had went? I haven’t heard yet?” 

The Merrick’s exchanged glances and Mike looked at them, “What happened?” he asked. 

“Have your sandwich first,” said Lawrie handing it over. Mike looked at the doorsteps she had cut and she grinned, “It’ll fill you up,” she said starting hers, “Do you want sauce with it? There’s tomato and brown around, I can get them for you.” 

“Geoff Marlow was impressed, he and Rowan, Felix and Jem went round and looked at all the sites suggested. He’s looked at the papers from the Trennels end and is also interested in seeing the Round House to look at the location. Jem has given him the papers from that end as well,” said Anthony 

“Peter wants to see you as well, he wants to know about the boating and sailing and canoeing side,” said Lawrie, “Can we give him your address and phone number?” 

“Yes, isn’t he in the Navy?” 

“At the moment, when his time is up, I think he might like to be more involved,” said Lawrie, “That’s what Nick said.” 

“Geoff Marlow wants a meeting at the end of October to discuss the enterprises and to meet you. It will be at the Round House. The date is to be fixed yet. Rowan, Felix, Peter, Jem, your father should all attend.” 

Mike smiled, “That sounds good, how did Dad react to Felix’s plans?” 

Helena looked at him, “He couldn’t attend the meeting,” she said, “Work commitments made it impossible for him to attend.” 

Mike stared, “He didn’t go?” He looked around them, “Poor Felix, how is he? I need to speak to him. I wonder if school will let me go and visit him?” 

“Probably,” said Anthony, “but before you go, we need to tell you something else.” 

Mike looked, “What?” 

“It’s about Sam,” said Lawrie, “Do you know what happened to him in the summer?” 

Mike shook his head, 

“He was staying with your parents and your father was at work and your mother was writing and sent him to find Anna. He left the house to look for Charles and nearly got knocked down by a lorry. Bruno and Geoff saved his life.” 

Mike stared in horror, “Charles didn’t want you all to know,” said Helena, “He thought you should all be protected. However, Madge has told Felix and he is so angry, with your father mainly, but he is taking it out on Charles. He has written letters to you all to tell you and sent them to Charles to forward.” 

“That doesn’t make sense,” said Mike, “There’s so much to process here.” 

“I know and lemon biscuits would make it easier,” said Lawrie, “I’ll blame Chuck for that, so you don’t need to.” 

Mike grinned reluctantly. “At this meeting then, Felix will be angry, Uncle Jem and your dad get on and agree with things and Dad will come and not know what is arranged. Do you know how Mum is? Is that why we were all kept separate from her in the summer apart from Margot?” 

“Yes, and that was nothing to do with Charles, apparently Felix is blaming him for that as well.” 

“I can see both sides,” said Mike, “I can understand why Chas did it but I think he was wrong and I can see why Felix is upset. Can I see his letter to me?” 

Anthony looked at Helena and she nodded. He went to fetch it. “Why have you got it?” asked Mike 

“We’ve got all the letters he wrote. Charles didn’t know what to do, so asked for our help. His original decision may have been wrong but he was not the one who decided that you all should be kept away from your parents this summer, that decision was from your parents and uncle and aunt.” 

Mike nodded, “Is Felix blaming Chas for that as well?” he read his letter and then put his hand out, “Can I see the rest?” Anthony looked at Helena and Lawrie and they nodded. Mike read them, “He is upset. Are you showing these to Dr Hammersley? He may be able to help him. He sent these all to Chas? Why?” 

“We don’t know,” 

Michael looked at them, “Because he blames Chas?” 

“We think so,” 

“Has no-one spoken to him?” 

“Unless school have, I don't think so.” 

Michael said “Poor Felix.” 

“Your aunt is going to your sister's school today. Maybe Felicity will talk to him, once she has read her letter.” 

Lawrie put them in an order, “Can I have that one back, Mike? Look he’s getting angrier as he’s writing them. And you should have been told that your mother was unwell, but that should have been done by your father, but he never does anything does he?” 

“It would seem not, he’s always letting us down,” said Mike, “Poor Chas, that must have been awful, poor Sam, is he OK?” 

“Yes, but Charles and Felix had a shouting match in front of him and he’s still recovering from that.” 

“Better than fighting,” said Mike with a reluctant smile, “I was Felix’s age then,” 

“Yes, but verbal sparring is just as damaging,” said Anthony and Mike nodded. “Who's seen these?” 

“Charles read Stephen’s to him over the telephone, and Len's has been sent to Steve for him to give Len as they are in contact with each other more now.” Michael’s eyes lit up, “Oh good, that will help both of them.” 

“Your father's, we are unsure what to do with, whether to let him see it,” 

Mike read it again. “I think he should, otherwise Felix will flip at the meeting and he will think no-one is listening to him. And you're trying to take the decision away from him, he wants it sending.” He looked at Anthony, “I'm going down to see him.” 

“We'll order a car for you,” said Anthony, “I think you'd be better for some company, Lawrie?” 

“Wot me? Sit in a car with a Maynard? OK, as long as I get back for the performance this evening. Have you asked Mum to go? She looks after him a lot.” 

“I’ll ring her first.” and Michael nodded, “We're a terrible responsibility for other people. Mum and Dad should pick up all this, but we're not unique, I've seen it before, at Scout camp and with Tom Gay's boys club.” 

Anthony nodded, “Good luck, I hope you can help him. Let me call Pam.”


	93. Chapter 93

Miss Glover came in to the Upper Fifth classroom, “Please can you excuse Felicity Maynard? She has a visitor.” 

Miss Wilmott looked surprised but nodded and Felicity followed Miss Glover along the corridor. “Go down to Miss Edwards’ office, you will find the visitors there,” said Miss Glover, “I am going to get your sisters.” Felicity stared and went down to the study. She knocked on the door and a well-known voice said, “enter.” 

“I don’t have to curtsey do I?” she said as she went in and smiled at Hilda Annersley who was sitting behind the desk. “Auntie Madge? What are you doing here? Hallo Auntie Nell.” She hugged Madge and looked at the three women. “We’re just waiting for Cecil and Claire and will take you all out for tea,” said Madge, “Do you want to go and get a coat and shoes?” 

“May I change?” asked Felicity, “Makes it more of a special occasion if I do that.” 

“Why not?” said Nell, “I’ve seen enough of that uniform, although it is nice to see the brown and gold again.” 

Felicity smiled and ran out of the room. She met her younger sisters and told them of the treat. They both joined her in running up to their dormitories. 

They arrived at the study and knocked at the door. “Auntie Madge,” Cecil ran over and hugged her, “We’re seeing you in a couple of weeks anyway, why are you here now?” 

“Always direct,” said Madge smiling at her, “Hallo, Claire, how are you?” 

“I am fine, thank you,” Claire came up for her hug. “Where are we going?” 

“To a cafe that we know well,” said Nell Wilson, “It’s still here from when the school was here.” 

“None of us were alive then,” said Cecil, “That’s strange isn’t it?” 

“I was, just,” said Felicity, “Sixteen years ago.” 

“We are staying on the island, with the Christie’s, it does bring back memories,” said Hilda. 

“Nice ones, I hope,” said Claire and Hilda smiled at her, “Very pleasant ones, we were reminiscing about the water sports we had every summer.” 

“We should tell Felix and Mike,” said Cecil, “They will set something up here.” 

“Felix is bringing his friend, Davies, home for half-term, they’ll be staying at the Round House. Would you three like to or would you prefer to stay at Plas Gwyn?” 

Felicity frowned, “Why do you have the boys? Why don’t they live at home?” 

“The Marlows are coming up to discuss the business enterprises, so it is more convenient to have everyone at the Round House,” explained Madge as they arrived at the cafe. Cecil’s eyes brightened, “I’ve always wanted to eat here,” she said, “I think I’d like to stay at the Round House, but I don’t want to leave Phil on her own. And she won’t leave Plas Gwyn.” 

“She’s very determined,” said Felicity, “I’ll stay with you,” “And me,” said Claire. “Look at this menu, it is almost as nice as the one Grandmamma took me to in Paris.” 

“Grandmamma?” repeated Felicity while everyone else stared at Claire who nodded, “I met my family when I was staying with Adrienne in Paris and I write to my grandmamma every week, in French, and she writes to me. She is nice and we get on very well. She misses my father.” 

“I suppose she does,” said Madge while Hilda looked at Claire, “Do your parents know about this?” 

Claire shook her head, “I don’t think they’d be that interested,” she said, “They very rarely write to me, Adrienne and Grandmamma are the people who write to me the most.” 

“Margot writes to me, not Mamma or Papa,” said Cecil, “She writes every other week. I share the letters with you both.” 

“She doesn’t write to me,” said Felicity, “Felix writes the most often and he owes me a letter.” 

“I’ve got it, or a copy of it,” said Madge, “This is why we wanted to speak to you all.” The girls looked up and at each other and the three women. 

“What’s happened?” asked Cecil 

“Didn’t Dad like Felix’s plans? Didn’t he like the Marlows?” asked Felicity 

“He couldn’t make the meeting,” said Madge quietly, “And Felix is very upset about that.” 

“Couldn’t make it? Why not?” Felicity looked very angry and Cecil and Claire exchanged glances. 

“There were problems at work,” said Madge and Felicity stared back, “Doesn’t he care about Felix? There are always problems at work, that is why he is a doctor, to mend things. He never has time for us, work come first. I’d like to see the letter,” and she put out her hand. 

“There’s something else we need to tell you, before you read it, about last summer.” 

“Is this the Sam thing?” asked Cecil and Claire nodded, “Phil said Bruno saved his life,” she said. Felicity looked at her sisters, “What Sam thing?” 

“Your mother told Sam to go to Anna, Sam was upset and left home. He nearly got run down on the road, but Bruno pushed him into the kerb and saved his life.” Felicity stared in horror, “Felix is angry because Charles has kept it from you all, he has written about that as well.” 

“Geoff did as well,” said Claire, “Phil says he doesn’t want to talk about it to anyone. Geoff saw it happen,” she told her sisters. 

“Poor Felix,” said Cecil, “How did you get the letter to Fliss?” 

“Felix wrote half a dozen letters and sent them to Charles to distribute. Sam opened them and Charles then asked for advice as to sending them on. He didn’t know whether they were to be sent or not.” 

“I’d like mine,” said Felicity and Madge handed it over. She read it and then put it in her pocket. “Will they let me call him? I want to be with him.” She sounded determined and Nell and Hilda who had been watching in silence looked at Madge. She nodded, “Whether his school will let you speak to him, I don’t know.” 

“Mr Braithwaite will,” said Cecil, “He’s Sam’s grandfather.” Madge nodded. “Is this why mother is so unwell at the moment? And why you’re keeping us from her?” 

“Yes, she is struggling,” said Madge, “Margot is helping her, as is Phil. We thought it better to keep you all apart at the moment. Felix is angry about that as well.” 

Felicity looked at her aunt and the ex-heads, “Are you all helping her?” she asked, “You obviously think we can’t so I take it you are, or have you left her alone as well?” 

Cecil looked at the women while helping herself to another cake, she wasn’t going to let this news spoil her tea. Claire did the same. “Your sister, Margot and father are helping her,” said Madge. 

“Grandmamma knows about it, she asks if I would like to stay with her in Paris. I might do that, I like Paris and I like Grandmamma and I don’t really like this country,” said Claire 

Cecil stared, “but you’re only nine years old,” 

“And you’ve been legally adopted,” said Hilda looking at her. 

Claire looked mulish, “If this gets out, I’m sure that the authorities will agree to me going.” 

“Has it got out?” asked Felicity and Madge nodded, “The police have been involved.” Claire’s eyes gleamed, but she said nothing. 

“Why have none of you talked about this with us?” said Cecil, “I can see why Felix is cross with Chas, but none of you told us anything, not even Margot.” 

“No,” said Madge, “Maybe at half term you can all get together and talk to your parents.” 

“All?” said Felicity, “You mean, Felix, Cecil, Mike, Claire and I?” 

“Yes,” said Madge. 

“It affects Chas most of all and he won’t be there,” said Cecil, “I’m not going to, if you’re not going to tell us about our parents and what might affect us, I don't care, hopefully something will be sorted for mother and she'll get better. But we're at school most of the time and we've got you,” she looked at Madge. "But Cecil, she’s your mother!” said Madge. 

“I know but at the moment she’s not much of a mother to anyone. Nor is Dad being a father. In a couple of years, she might be better and we’ll be able to meet again as a family but not at the moment. And Anna brought me up and the twins, and I miss her a lot,” Hilda and Nell looked at her. She looked back at them, “That’s how I feel,” she said, “I’m sick of being lumped as one of the younger ones and having to be careful in case we upset mother. What about us? Aren’t we allowed to be upset?” She helped herself to another cake. 

“You'll get fat,” said Felicity, “There’s the meeting for Felix and Mike anyway, they’ll be working on that. Dad should attend it this time.” 

“We’ll drag him along,” said Cecil with a grin, “I don’t want Felix upset again, or Mike or anyone else. Can I read his letter?” 

“No,” said Felicity, “It’s my letter, and it’s been read by other people already.” 

“If he didn’t want other people to read it, he would have sent it to you,” said Cecil, “Fliss, eat another cake, starving yourself is not going to help anyone.” Felicity helped herself to another, “Yes, I suppose he wanted the letters sending, but why send them to Chas?” 

“You can ask him,” said Cecil, “Thanks for coming to tell us and for this wonderful tea. I’ll do some baking during half-term; I’ve got the Anna cookbook Chas made for us all and I’ll invite you all around for tea. I’ll do it at the Round House though, the kitchen is bigger.” 

“Make sure you eat first,” said Felicity automatically and Claire grinned, “I wouldn't trust Cecil with anything.”


	94. Chapter 94

“Maynard, Dr Hammersley wants you.” A boy put his head around the door of the fifth form classroom. Felix looked up and scowled, “I’m busy,”

“He’s holding the telephone, might be someone for you.” 

Felix stood up and tidied his hair as he made his way to the head’s office. The Secretary nodded to him and ushered him into the head’s study. Dr Hammersley looked at him and pointed to the phone, “Your twin sister wants to speak to you.” Felix’s face cleared and he picked up the phone, “Fliss? How are you?”

“I’m fine, Auntie Madge gave me your letter today.”

“Auntie Madge? Didn’t Chas send it? I wanted him to.”

“He wasn’t sure what you wanted so he consulted the Merricks and they consulted Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge. I’ve got it anyway. Felix why are you so angry with Chas? It’s not his fault that Dad didn’t come.”

“No, but he could have told us about Mum and Sam. That was unfair and we should have known.” Dr Hammersley raised his eyebrows and glanced at Felix who was standing with his back to him, “Do you know if the other letters have been sent?”

“No, I don’t, Auntie Madge only brought that one down to school because she had to tell us all about Sam, Phil had told Claire about it because Geoff was involved and Cecil had picked up a couple of things as well.”

“He should have told us, we may have been able to help Mum.”

“Auntie Madge said she made the decision to keep us apart, not Chas, he wasn’t even there.”

“I hate him.”

“Who, Chas or Dad?”

“Chas, he should have told us.”

Felicity sighed, “I can’t help you, let’s wait till half term and try to sort it then. I’ll come with you to the meeting and if you want to talk to Dad, I’ll come with you then.”

“Yes, do, I'm coming home, but we’re staying at the Round House.”

“I know, and Mark is coming too, at least he will be with Cecil all the time. Do you think anyone will notice?”

“No, not at all.”

“It's not Chas's fault that you are staying at the Round House,” Felicity said carefully and Felix paused, “No, but he should have known better than to leave Sam with the parents.”

“Don't you think he knows that?”

Felix was silenced. Then, “yes, you're right,” he said reluctantly.

“Have you spoken to the two K's about it?”

“No.”

“Why not? They should help, and Mr Braithwaite, he'll know about it, has he spoken to you?”

“Fliss, can you stop being so reasonable?”

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes, I'll see you at half term. Thank you for calling.”

He put the receiver down and said, “Thank you, Sir.”

“Sit down, Maynard, I'd like to talk about your future career.” Felix sat down on the edge of the chair and looked apprehensively at the headmaster. “I understand you are going to be apprenticed to Miss Rowan Marlow and her stables.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said Felix.

“You like working with horses?” 

Felix's face lit up, “Yes, Sir, I love it, I like riding them and caring for them all the work that is involved. Fred Studdart, at Trennels has taught me a lot and so has Rowan herself, and her sister, Ginty.” Dr Hammersley nodded, “You prefer horses to people? You find them easier to understand?” Felix paused and looked at Dr Hammersley who looked back at him, “Mr Braithwaite has asked me to write a reference for you. You know when you go to work, you need a reference? Someone who knows you and can tell your prospective employer about your capabilities and suitability for the job?” Felix shook his head. “Captain Marlow has asked school to provide one for you. He is taking this very seriously. Now, I have no doubt you can work with the horses and that you have great abilities and potential. The only worry I have, Maynard, is with your temper. Two years ago, you were suspended for hitting a teacher, taking your temper out on Mr Braithwaite, when really you were angry with your brother and Miss Braithwaite?” Felix nodded, “Now you are upset that your father has let you down and yet you are angry with your brother and trying to make life difficult for him. There's a pattern emerging isn't there?” Felix nodded again.

Dr Hammersley sat back, “Tell me about these letters,” he said.

“Letters, Sir?”

“That you sent to your brother.”

“I wrote to my twin sister, to Michael, to Stephen, to Helena and to Dad, put than in an envelope and sent them to Charles to send out.”

“Did you send him a letter?”

“No. I put a note in asking him to send them on.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I was angry.”

“With?”

“Both Chas and Dad. Chas should have told us about the Sam incident.”

“Why did you send the letters to him?”

“I wanted him to know how angry I was with him.”

“Did you want him to read them?” Felix nodded. Dr Hammersley considered. “Your younger brother agreed with him not to tell you. Mr Braithwaite told me that. He actually saw what happened. Were you aware?” Felix shook his head. “I am not going to show you his police statement,” “Police statement?” Felix stared, “The police were involved?” 

”Yes.” 

“This gets worse, Chas should have told us!” 

“Have any of your family told you? Your parents? Your older brothers or sisters?”

“No.”

“And you blame one person for that?” Felix stared back.

Dr Hammersley looked at him, “Have all the letters been sent?”

“I don't know. Fliss, sorry Felicity said that Chas didn't know what I intended him to do, so passed them on to Uncle Jem and Aunt Madge. They would know.”

Dr Hammersley nodded, “You see my quandary, Maynard? You lit a fuse, and we still don't know whether there will be a large explosion or not.”

“Yes Sir, but I am seeing Captain Marlow at half-term, I can explain for myself.”

Dr Hammersley nodded, “Do you still talk to your cousins?”

“The two K's, sorry Sir I mean the Russell twins? not really, they are Sixth Form now.”

“You have my permission, not tonight, but tomorrow to go to their floor and talk things through with them. If you need to in future, just come and ask.” The phone rang and Dr Hammersley, answered it and listened to his secretary. He put the phone down, “Now Maynard, Mrs Marlow is here to take you out this afternoon and talk things over with you. And Maynard, I am sure you will be as successful in your career as your elder brothers are already in theirs.” 

Felix stood up at this dismissal, “Thank you, Sir,” he said and left the room precipitously. Mrs Marlow was waiting in the Secretary’s office and Felix rushed for her and burst into tears. Dr Hammersley followed and indicated that his office was empty. Mrs Marlow smiled her thanks and pushed Felix into the study. Dr Hammersley strolled outside where Captain Marlow was waiting. 

“I’m Dr Hammersley,” he said with a smile, “Young Maynard had just had a breakdown and your wife is helping him.” Captain Marlow shook his head, “I hope he simmers down, he has a lot of potential and has a lot of good ideas for his future.” Dr Hammersley smiled, “Good, I hope this works out for him. Have you met all the boys?”

“Just Charles and Felix, and Sam!” Dr Hammersley laughed and watched a black car approach. He looked at the passengers inside, “You’re just about to meet Michael by the looks of things. They are a very united bunch and do back each other up.”

Captain Marlow watched Michael get out of the car and approach them. He smiled at Dr Hammersley, “Hullo Sir, I was wondering if I could see my brother.” Lawrie got out of the car and stretched, “Hullo Dad, is Mum here as well?”

“Why are you here?”

“To give Mike some company. Anthony didn't think he should be on his own, I'm off to Verity for lunch and then going back. Oh, Dad, this is Michael Maynard. Hallo, Dr Hammersley.”

“Good afternoon, Miss Marlow. Thank you for accompanying Mr Maynard.” Lawrie exchanged amused looks with him. Captain Marlow watched his daughter, “You know Dr Hammersley?”

“We've met,” said Lawrie airily, “When Chuck brings Sam down.” 

“Good afternoon, Sir, thank you for coming to help Felix,” Michael looked Captain Marlow straight in the eye. Captain Marlow looked at him and smiled, “It's nice to see that you've come down to help him. If you would like to come back to Trennels, we can put you on a train back to London later, unless Lawrie can wait?”

“No, I'm working tonight, I have to get back in time. I've also got to learn my lines for next week, I can do that on the way back.”

Mrs Marlow and Felix came out, Felix saw Michael and ran down to him, “Mike!”

“Hi, Felix, I read your letter and came down.”

“Fliss has got hers, you got yours.”

“Chas read Steve's to him over the phone and they've sent Len's to him because he's in touch with her. I've got the one for Dad with me, we can talk about it and see if you still want to send it.”

“Your brother has sent all the letters as requested,” said Dr Hammersley looking at Felix.

“Apart from the one for Dad, but Anthony was unsure about it as were Jem and Madge. They took over from Chas,” said Michael. Felix nodded. Lawrie was talking to her mother and turned, “Are you coming back here tonight? Or staying at Trennels?”

“I’m going back tonight,” said Michael hastily, “Don't want to miss too much.”

“Can we decide about Felix later?” asked Mrs Marlow, “Let's go back for tea and work out what Felix wants to do.”

“I'll take Michael in the front, he can tell me about his plans,” said Captain Marlow, “Pam, you and Felix, can travel together in the back.” Mrs Marlow smiled at Michael and nodded. 

“Bye Lawrie, thank you for coming down with me.”

“Lawrie, how are you getting back?”

Lawrie grinned, “My limousine awaits, it’s probably the only time the government will give me a car to use so I’m going to take advantage of it.”


	95. Chapter 95

Michael turned to look at Felix as the car sped through the countryside, “How do you feel now?” he asked

Felix sighed, “Still upset,”

“With Dad?”

“Yes.”

“With Chas?”

“Yes, he does annoy me at times.”

“And me,” Mike grinned at his brother.

“He always thinks he knows the right answers.”

Captain Marlow chuckled, “I'll join you both, he annoys me as well.” Felix looked surprised and Pam looked indignant, “Poor Charles. Felix, do you want to call your father when you get to Trennels?” 

“That’s a good idea,” said Michael, “He needs to know how you feel. Everyone else does! Or do you want to send your letter?”

Felix gave a small smile, “I suppose they do. Where's the letter now?”

“I've got it. Take your time to think about it.” Felix nodded, and turned to Pam, “If I phone, you’ll be there with me?”

“I will,” she promised, “Though it may be better to leave it to the evening.”

Michael was thinking, “What about Margot?” he asked

“What about her?”

“What does she know? Should we ask her? She never told us anything either.”

“She’ll probably lose her temper with us.”

“And? She should have told us as much as Chas should have done.”

Felix burst out, “Why do they all treat us like babies? We’re growing up and we need to know what’s going on!”

Captain Marlow looked at Mike who looked back, “I can see that, I’m stuck in the middle. Our family is made up of disparate parts though, the triplets were one group, Steve and Chas and me another and then the younger ones.”

“The Swiss ones,” said Felix, “but Geoff and Phil are totally separate.”

“Why?”

“They go to the local village school and live, I was going to say, at home, but Geoff lives with Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge.”

“Life was simpler when we lived in Switzerland,” said Felix

“We were younger, and Mum and Dad were settled.”

“Do you want to go back?” asked Captain Marlow. 

Mike looked at him and shook his head, Felix said, “I would like to have that security back, it's been shredded over the past few years and I don't think we'll ever get it back.” 

“It was Anna who gave us that security, she brought us up, and she was the linchpin of the household.” said Michael, “Felix, it’s not surprising Dad didn’t come, when was he ever available for us?”

Felix considered and nodded, “I just hoped it would be different this time,” he said

“That’s what Charles hoped, when he left Sam with your parents,” said Pam and Felix stared at her. “He should have known, and I should have known,” he said sadly and Pam hugged him, “You both need to talk to each other,” she said, “Not just yet but in a while when this is over.”

Peter and Patrick were walking back from the stables. “Maynards!” said Peter, seeing Felix get out of the car, “That's not Michael?”

“Yes, it is, goodness, he's grown.” 

“And aged!” 

“Why are they here?”

“Felix is upset with Charles.”

“It was Michael last time.”

“Must be a Maynard rite of passage!”

They sauntered over to the car. “Hi, Mike, Felix, nice to see you both. Are you here for a business discussion?”

“That's a very good idea,” said Pam, “Let’s get some food, then you can show your brother and Peter what you plan.”

Felix's eyes lit up and Michael looked eager, “Yes, I'd like that.”

“We could go sailing?” suggested Peter to Michael who said, “I’d like to but I'm going back to London tonight.”

“Get an early train tomorrow?” suggested Captain Marlow, “take Felix with sailing you,” but Felix shook his head and Michael said, “No, he suffers with bad seasickness. Every trip to and from Switzerland to school and back.” 

“It was horrible, Steve and Chas had to look after me.” Felix shuddered.

“Not your parents?”

“No, when we were younger, we were put in the charge of Chalet School teachers going back to collect students from the UK.”

“Just dumped on school staff? That's awful. What if they wanted to do something without a gaggle of Maynards following them?” Peter raised an eyebrow and Michael laughed back. “That conjures up a few pictures in my mind.”

They all sat down to eat. Michael watched Felix who was eating and talking to Pam Marlow,

“Mike!” Patrick's voice woke him, “Are you going to the party next weekend?”

“Which party?”

“Chas's?”

“Oh, that one yes, I'm taking Raoul as well. Freddie wants to go but I’m having to say no, Lawrie was telling me some of the stuff Chas gets up to. I don't know whether to believe her or not!"

“I would!” said Patrick with a grin

“Bad?” asked Captain Marlow.

“Not really, he just pushes boundaries at times. You needn't worry, he's careful and he always looks after Lawrie, makes sure she doesn't drink too much or do anything too outrageous.”

“Does he?”

“Yes, he doesn't drink a lot,” said Patrick helping himself to more dinner, “he's very protective of her. However, if the party is at his,”

“He'll be more careful,” said Rowan coming in, “Not to upset Billy and Betty. He told me, when he invited me.”

“Are you talking about the Helstons?” asked Felix to Michael, “I don't remember Freddie.”

“He was the head boy before Steve. He and Chas and his friends were always at loggerheads.”

“Steve was Head boy? Is it always the oldest one's who are headboys or girls?” asked Rowan

“Chas was as well,” said Michael with a grin. Felix laughed, “The two K's and Davies and I made his life a misery. We had good fun!” He smiled and everyone looked at each other, “Who won in the end?” asked Captain Marlow 

“No-one, we acted in a play and everyone just seemed to calm down.”

“And whose idea was it to act in a play?”

Felix thought, “I suppose the prefects, Liz did a lot and Aitken, it was Chas's idea wasn't it?” he realised. 

“Liz?”

“Mr Braithwaite’s daughter, Charles’s wife and Sam's mother.”

“We all met her,” said Pam to her husband who nodded. “Who's coming to look at these sites and discuss the business?”

“If you do the stables first, I'll come,” said Rowan.

“If you're late back, do you want any help?” asked Patrick, “Tell me what I can do.” Rowan smiled, “Another apprentice,” she said.

“It looks like everyone else,” said Pam, “Michael, are you staying?”

Michael looked at Felix and nodded, “thank you,” he said, “Yes, I think I will. I’d like to go sailing again, and the weather looks good.”

“Don’t do anything mad,” said Captain Marlow looking at Peter who shook his head.


	96. Chapter 96

Michael stopped talking and looked at Captain Marlow who was looking at him with respect.

“Well done, you've thought that through very well.”

“Thank you, Sir, but I've had lots of help from Uncle Jem, Adrian and the Scouts and Tom Gay and her acquaintances and contacts in London.”

Geoff Marlow nodded, “It's well thought through and your brother will be able to help you.” He smiled at Felix who was looking happy. 

“I'm definitely getting involved,” said Peter, “Once I'm out the Navy.” Michael looked concerned, “It's not for a couple of years and I've got to find some financial backing before everything can be sorted,”

Peter nodded, “You've got time. Now we've a couple of hours to go sailing in, excuse us Dad?”

Geoff nodded, moving over to speak to Michael who handed him something which he placed in his pocket. Peter and Michael ran down to the shore and looked for their boat.

“That was handy,” said Felix, “Rowan dropping it off for them.” Geoff Marlow nodded, “Shall we go in here for a drink?” Felix looked at the pub, “Aren’t I too young?” “To drink alcohol, yes, but to sit in with a soft drink.” Felix followed him in the pub, “What would you like to drink?”

“Lemonade, thank you.” Geoff just glanced at him. “Go and find a seat,” he said and went to the bar. Felix found a table with a view of the harbour. He looked up and said, “Isn't that the boat with Mike and Peter?” Geoff nodded, “You can see them leaving. You don't like boats then?” Felix shook his head, “No, I prefer horses, they came before the boats didn’t they?”

“You're not interested in becoming a vet?”

“No. Not yet, I'd rather just work with the horses.”

“I would suggest that you do carry on your education, you might want to progress further. Your brother, Michael, is doing that, to have a backup plan. That shows a lot of common sense. I suggest you follow his example. I don't expect you to stay at school but look at the local college and talk with Rowan as to how you can incorporate studying into working. Do you agree?”

Felix looked at him, “Rowan didn't do that, she just farmed at the age of seventeen.” Geoff returned his look, “I know, but you are not taking over a farm. I think you should look further than ending up as Fred Studdart, and don't tell me that someone will do, I think you've got more potential than that. You will also be able to help with the horses more if you learn more about them.” Felix nodded, “I'll do that,” he said. 

Geoff pushed a glass towards him, “Cider,” he said, “For you.” Felix grinned and said, “thank you.” He sipped his drink and looked out of the window. Captain Marlow left him alone for five minutes then took a paper out of his pocket. 

“Your brother gave me this. Are you going to send it to your father?” Felix looked at it and at Geoff and nodded, then, “I think so, maybe I should rewrite it. I should have known that he shouldn't have come.” Geoff said gently, “May I read it?” and Felix nodded. He read it through and said, “I think you should send it. It's not fair on your brother that he has had to deal with all the letters and you're going to let off the person you are really angry with.”

“That's what Dr Hammersley says, that I have a problem with my temper, I always take it out on the wrong person,” said Felix. 

“And do you think he is right?”

“Yes.”

“Here's an envelope, I'm sure I've got a stamp somewhere. Do you need a pen?” Felix sat staring at the envelope and then said, “I can't do it.”

“Why not?”

“I can't do it. I want Chas to do it for me.”

“Why?”

“Because he understands.”

Geoff looked at him and said, “No, you need to do it. You cannot impose again on your brother. I'm sure he's upset enough over these letters and he's been good enough to do as you've asked.” Felix looked surprised. “He could have ignored your request. Write the address on the envelope and we'll go and post it. Don't worry, your Uncle and I will be with you when you next see your father. He needs to know how you feel though.” Felix obediently wrote the envelope and put in the letter and sealed it. Geoff gave him a stamp and he put it on the envelope, they stood up to go. 

“Talking of letters, I think you owe your brother one, of apology,” said Geoff casually as they left the Pub. Felix looked at him in silence and then sighed, “I owe Sam one as well,” he said, “Perhaps I'll ask Geoff to make him an engine.”

“I'm looking forward to meeting any namesake. Here's the post box. Have you got the letter?” Felix took it out of his pocket and looked at it. He quickly posted it and then stepped back. 

“Good,” said Geoff. “Now I think Rowan will need your help. I'll get Pam to call school and we'll keep you overnight.” Felix said, “thank you.”

On his return to Trennels, Geoff met his wife coming in from the garden. “How did you get on?” she asked with a smile.

“I like Michael a lot, he's got a good idea of what he wants and how he wants to do it. He's not afraid of hard work either. Peter is interested, they've gone off sailing together. I've left Felix with Rowan. He's calmed down and has posted his letter to his father.”

“Was that the right thing to do?”

“We both agreed that it was. He must have hurt his brother a lot and his father must understand how he is feeling. He still wanted Charles to send it because, he said, he 'understands’. That boy must have hidden depths, I've not seen any yet. Anyway, Felix may also write him a letter of apology and do something for Sam.” Pam smiled in relief, “They are nice boys, that school has done an amazing job, and they do care for each other.” Her husband put an arm round her and nodded, “I'm going to suggest to Peter they go down to Shippen tonight. A few drinks with Peter and Patrick, will be good for them both.”

“Let's hope they have better heads for alcohol than Charles, then!”


	97. Chapter 97

Hilda walked up the path at Plas Gwyn, Nell was locking the car and looked around. She remembered the war years and wondered if Joey would be living too much in the past. The door opened and Joey stood there, “Hilda, Nell, how lovely to see you. Come in and tell me all the hanes, I've still got Alice, she's really helpful and a good cook. Phil gets on with her as does Margot. Phil does a lot of baking from the cookbook that the children made from Anna's recipes.”

“That's a good idea. Who had it?”

“I can't remember, it was when we had Anna's leaving party. They baked everything together and had the party at the Round House.”

“That was nice for them, to do something for Anna, after all, she was part of their childhood.” Nell said and Joey smiled. Phil, who had slipped in the house smiled at the two women. “I'll put the kettle on,” she said, “and invite Geoff, but he may not come.” Hilda nodded while Nell looked sadly after her. “Come through to the Sitting Room, you can tell me about your travels. I expect you had some exciting times.”

“We did, we were invited to school to give a talk. We saw your three girls there, they are growing up.”

“Yes, I’ve got no babies left. Phil took her eleven plus last week. She is happy to go to the High School if she passes.”

“I’ll pass,” said Phil herself coming in with a tray. “I’ll not do as well as Geoff but I will pass.”

“Will you and he go to the same school?”

“No, I'm aiming to go to the High School for Girls and school are pushing Geoff to go to the Cathedral School. 

“The Bettany family went there, and David Russell,” remembered Nell.

“Yes, to the prep school,” said Hilda, “Then they went away to boarding school.”

“Yes, Uncle Jem has showed Geoff around,” said Phil, “Geoff said he'll go if he gets in, and he will,” she added parenthetically, “as a thank you to Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge.”

“That’s nice of him. Did you go with them?”

“No, I stayed here.” Phil bit into a cake, “Do you like the cakes? I made them from the cookbook Chas put together after Anna’s leaving party. Anna gave us all baking lessons and we cooked her tea for her. We did it at the Round House. We were all there apart from Helena, it’s the last time we were all together. We’ve split up since then.”

“That happens, you’re all growing up,” said Nell, “Felicity, Cecil and Clare stay here during the holidays, don’t they?”

“Yes, but the boys don't.”

“You mean, the young men? there isn't really enough room is there? It's a relief that you have got the Round House close, imagine having to go down to the Quadrant every holiday.”

“The boys did,” said Phil calmly, “For half-terms. It was nice of all the relatives wasn't it? I mean, they didn't have to, they could have let the boys stay at school during half terms. What happened in Switzerland?”

“We arranged trips for the girls,” said Hilda.

“So, the triplets and Felicity would have gone on those?”

“Yes.”

Phil considered.

“What are you thinking?” asked Nell

“I’m trying to work out why the boys don't come here. If they see that they were treated differently, they won't come. The older ones won't anyway, they’re too grown-up and anyway, after Sam.” She stopped and looked at Hilda and Nell who “We've heard what happened to Sam. We were present when your Aunt Madge told your sisters.” 

“Claire knew about it anyway,” said Phil, “because I told her.”

“We know, now why don't you go out and find Geoff or your friends?” Hilda looked at Phil directly. Phil looked back and nodded, “Excuse me, it's been nice meeting you again,” she sidled out of the door and Nell looked after her, “You’ve got very loyal children, Joey,” she commented. Joey stared, “She's just told you all lies about my family.” 

Hilda looked at her, “but they are not lies Joey, Phil was asking for help. She was explaining the problem to us and wants us to talk to you and perhaps help with a solution. She's a very lonely child. She doesn't want to leave you though. She is very loyal.”

Joey, what's happened? Where has it all gone wrong?” Nell looked at her, “Why did you let down Chas so much with Sam?”

“I think he has tried to protect you from his siblings and this has backfired on him. He must be very unhappy,” said Nell, “Don’t you care?”

“He won't talk to me, none of the boys do. I've done my best for them.”

“Do they understand that? Do they think differently?”

“Phil has picked up on their different upbringing. The other girls are aware as well.”

Joey stared at her friends, “I can't cope,” she said simply, “There are too many, they are all so different from what I hoped.”

Hilda looked at her, “You’re missing Anna, aren't you?”

Nell was thinking, “Joey, apart from the war years when the triplets and Stephen were babies, you've never had to parent have you? You've always had someone else to look after your children.”

“And you still had Robin and Daisy to help with the triplets,” said Hilda, “and they are going to be the ones you know the best.”

“And the ones you were proudest of,” said Nell.

“And where are they now?”

“I lost Len a long time ago,” said Joey sadly.

“What efforts have you made to get her back?” 

“I haven’t, it’s for her to come back.”

Hilda looked at Nell, who said, “May I use your telephone, Joey?” 

“It's in the study.”

Hilda looked at Nell, and said, “You and I will go into the kitchen, while Nell is telephoning.”

“Daddy, telephone!” shouted Sam.

“I can hear it!” Charles smiled at his son as he picked up the receiver, “Hallo? Oh, hallo Auntie Nell.”

“Auntie Nell? Who's she?”

“One of my aunts, do you want to say hullo?”

“Hallo Auntie Nell, I'm fine thank you. Yes, we’re going to the park. Bye bye.”

“Auntie Nell? Who? Len? She's married, no, no children yet. Connie has finished the Chalet School book and is writing magazine articles at the moment. She and Miranda West, a friend of ours, are thinking about writing a book about the Kramer girls. Yes, she is excited about that. Steve? He runs his own department in Berlin. He's very well thought of. Me? I'm just a student, nothing special. Why do you want the update? You'll come and explain? When? I look forward to it, bye.”

Nell went back into the sitting room. Hilda pushed a cup of coffee across to her. Nell looked at Joey, “Len is now married, she doesn't have any children as yet but has her own home. Con has finished the Chalet school history book, and may write a history of the Kramer girls.” Joey scowled. Hilda looked at her, “Did you think that you would be asked to write that? Leave it to Con, she has shown she can write bestselling non- fiction books.”

Joey glared, “I wanted to use that story as a children's story. They wouldn't let me, and now you tell me she is going to write their story.”

Nell looked back, “Joey, listen to yourself. It's all about you, where is your pride in your children’s achievements? Stephen now runs his own department in Berlin and Charles, I am sure is doing well at University.”

“You know about Michael and Felix’s plans?” asked Hilda and Joey looked at them, “a little, I think Jem is more involved.”

“Joey, what is the problem? Is it that your children have grown away from you?” asked Nell.

“There isn't a problem, but it was easier when they were younger. They don't need me. And the school has gone and the San, and I worry about Jack.”

“That's the first time, I've heard you talk about anyone else,” said Hilda, “You rely on your sister and brother-in-law,”

“They are doing all the childrearing, your elder children did,” realised Nell, “You are always reliant on others aren't you? I'm going to say this, Joey, I know you are suffering at the moment, I think you need to either go into a hospital for treatment,”

“Margot’s getting treatment for you, isn't she?”

“Or, if you want a more religious experience, why don't you go and visit the Robin? It would take you away from here,”

“This isn't the right place for you,” said Hilda, “You need to rethink your life totally. Then maybe you can reconnect with your family once you have reconnected with yourself.”

Joey stared at them.

“We'll pay,” said Nell, “and stay here and look after Phil and Jack, although it might be better for him to go with you. You need to work through the issues together.”

“Your family need to be at the centre of your thoughts,” said Nell, “Especially the younger ones. You've probably lost the older ones, that is a tragedy, don't compound it by losing the younger ones as well.”

Joey flared up, “I'm getting sick to death of people telling me what I should and shouldn't do with my children. They are my and Jack's responsibility and we should be left to bring them up as we want. They're all turned out well, you tell me. We haven't done anything wrong.”

“But you haven't brought them up. Anna has, school has, the older children have and you have always been quite open about that, expecting the older ones to be responsible for the youngest. That wasn't fair. Why shouldn't they be allowed to be children as well? No, Joey, you've got to face up to the fact that you are not the best parent, or grandparent.” Joey winced, Nell looked, “Don't you want to be a grandparent?

“Yes, but not now, I'm not ready.”

“No-one is ever ready. I don't think Charles was ready to become a father.”

“He's succeeding though, without your help and support. How do you think he will be thinking?”

“Also, you are Sam's only Grandmother. He hasn't got a mother, now he is estranged from his grandmother.”

“That is your fault, why didn't you look after him?”

Joey was silent then, “I've heard enough, I want you to leave now.”

Hilda nodded, “We shall, but we will be back to talk to Jack. Our offer is open, if you would like to go and visit Robin. She will give you the space you need to think things out.”


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't access LGM at moment.Will post there when it's back up

It was evening when they returned, Jack was sitting reading the paper and Margot looking through some papers. Phil seated, reading a book, looked up sharply at them. He looked up and smiled. 

Margot jumped up, “Nell, Hilda, I didn't know you were back here.”

“Yes, we came to see your mother today, didn’t she tell you?”

“No,” said Margot looking at her mother.

“No,” said Jack looking at his wife.

“Phil knew,” said Hilda, smiling at Phil as she sat with her book.

“I left it for Mama to tell you,” said Phil. Nell sat down beside her, “What are you reading?” She picked up the book and an envelope fell out. Phil went to grab it but Nell was too quick. She looked at it and at Phil, “Jack, there's a letter here for you. Phil has it, how long have you had it?” She turned to Phil. Margot watched in amazement, “Phil, you took and kept a letter for Dad? Why?”

“It's from Felix, I wanted Geoff to see it first,” said Phil

“Have you read it?” Joey sat up, “Phil that is extremely naughty.”

“Not going to see what your sons want to do is extremely naughty,” retorted Phil. “Felix is so upset. You're not fair on the boys. You never have been. And we should all read it. If everyone is angry at Chas for not saying what happened to Sam, then everyone should read that letter.”

Jack looked at the envelope and took the letter out. He opened it and read it and turned white. Margot reached over and took it from him. She read it, “Poor Felix,” she said, “Where was this sent from? May I see the envelope?” Nell passed it over, “looks like Colebridge. That's where he wants to work. Do you think that Rowan posted it for him?”

Jack took the letter back, “I should have gone.”

“Yes, you should, you are his father,” said Margot, “Patients are patients. You're got five sons, you will lose them all.”

“What does this letter say?” asked Joey. Jack handed it over and she read it, and then looked at her husband. Nell took the letter and read it. She passed it to Hilda who read it and looked at Jack and Joey. “What are you going to do about this?” Jack got up and poured himself a drink, Margot watched, Phil said, “They need to call Felix and say sorry. Does Felicity know about this?”

“Yes, all your sisters do. We were with your aunt when she told Cecil, Claire and Felicity. Felix had written a letter to Felicity as well.” 

“Did he?” Margot asked

“Yes, he did and he let out about Sam to the family which is why your aunt went to see the girls, to explain what had happened.”

Joey sat up, “He shouldn't have done that.”

“Dad should have gone down to that meeting,” pointed out Margot. “How did Madge know about it?”  
“Felix was hurt and he wrote a lot of letters and sent them to Charles to send out,” said Nell.

“What?” Margot stared in horror. Jack looked up and said, “So Charles has read this?”

“Charles wouldn't have read them,” said Margot hastily.

“He did. Sam opened them. Charles then called Madge and Jem for advice. He wasn't sure if Felix wanted them sending or not. They've seen all the letters as well,” said Nell.

Jack stood up, “What are you doing?” asked Phil

“Going to see Jem,” he said. 

“Before you go, what do you think of our idea?”

“What idea?”

“That Joey either goes into hospital for treatment,” Hilda looked at him and Margot nodded, “or that you take her away to see Robin, if you would think a more religious approach would help. We would pay. We don't think living in this house is the right thing for her at the moment.” Jack looked at them. 

“It's running away, going to see Robin, where does she live?” asked Phil.

“Canada.”

“Canada? That's miles away, over the sea.”

“I know, but your mother needs help, the Robin might be able to help her.”

“Don't say she needs a break from all of us, because we aren't around.” Phil suddenly stopped and Margot picked up the question, “Do you miss all the girls around you? The school and everything being closed, it’s a bereavement for you. Now you're missing the girls during term time same as the boys.” She looked at her father, “How are you going to help?”

“I'm going to consult with Jem, now,” and Jack, and picking up the letter, walked out of the house, determinedly.

Hilda looked at Nell. “That's a start,” she said in Italian, “little pitchers.”

“Mother,” said Margot, “I would go to Canada. It helped last time. Perhaps coming back to the UK was a mistake for you.”

“Not for us,” said Phil, “It's been great.”

“We would stay and look after you,” said Hilda and Phil pulled a face, “If you don't mind, I'll go to school with Fliss, Cecil and Claire. They are enjoying it. If mother isn't here, I'll go there.”

“There may be a problem with Claire,” Hilda told Margot, speaking in French, “She has made contact with her family and wants to go and stay with them.”

“No,” said Joey, “She stays with us.”

“Be aware of her wishes. At the moment she is too young to make the decision but she may choose to go back to France.” 

“Is that Claire?” Phil piped up, “she enjoys staying with Adrienne, she meets a lot of people when she is there. She was telling me.” 

“Do you know if she has met her Grandmother?” asked Hilda

“Yes, she has and they get on well. She's seen pictures of her father and has been given his rosary beads to keep.” There was a pause. “Phil, have you told anyone else about this?” asked Nell.

“Just Geoff. Claire doesn't want it going any higher up the family.”

“It's a different family at the bottom,” said Margot in an amused voice, “We older ones know nothing about this, I suppose we are as remote from them as they are from us.”


	99. Chapter 99

Jack walked up to the Round House slowly and then stopped in the woods to think things through. Where had he gone wrong? He took out the letter again but it was too dark to read. Was work more important than his children? And how about his wife? he then remembered he had said this all before. He realised he could do with help as well as his wife. Joey, he thought, the move from Switzerland had been difficult for them all. He should have shared this with his children. He would also have to ask for their forgiveness. They weren't children anymore. That was a mistake to think of them like that. He walked up slowly to the Round House and knocked on the door. Jem answered it, looked at him and took him to the study.

“Drink?” 

“You've seen this letter?”

Jem looked surprised, “Felix has sent it? I thought he just wanted Chas to read it. Good.”

Jack stared, “Why just Chas?”

“Because he blames Chas for not broadcasting the Sam incident. He is very angry. But you need to know that. I'm glad he sent it.”

Jack stared at his hand which were shaking. “I need to start to make things better but I need help with Joey. Hilda and Nell have made a suggestion that she goes into hospital or for treatment or goes and sees Robin in Canada.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“That she's not the only one who needs help.”

Jem nodded, “It's a start. Are you going to be here for the meeting?”

“Yes, but I need to have an idea of what it is all about. And I need to go and see Felix.”

“I would wait for that, see what has been planned for him in Dorset.”

“Who would do that?”

“The Marlows, you know they look after him now.”

Jack winced, “I've lost him as well?”

“You've got Michael still.”

“One out of five.”

“When did you last speak to Stephen?”

“Not for a long time. Do you speak to David?”

“Regularly, he's here at the moment. He's also coming to the meeting.”

“Who else is coming to this meeting?”

“Your sons, Michael and Felix, you, me, Geoff, Peter and Rowan Marlow, David wants to sit in, Adrian Scott from the Scout organisation, Mrs Edwards and Mr Weatherall from the local council and Mr Thomas from Colebridge District Council. I believe someone from the legal team is coming as well.”

Jack looked stunned. “This is going to be done properly,” said Jem. “It is an adult enterprise. I've got the papers, if you want to read through them.”

"I haven't got time,” said Jack automatically and then stopped, “I never have time for my children, do I? I've got to make it.”

“Yes, starting now,” said Jem, “Geoff’s bedtime is in fifteen minutes. Why don't you go and spend that time with him instead of in here with me?”

Jack nodded and they went into the sitting room together.

Margot, looked at Hilda and Nell and at her mother. “Mum, are you going into hospital?” she asked. 

Joey looked back, “I'd rather go and see Robin,” she said, “It would give me more time to think things through.”

“You would have the same length of time in hospital,” said Margot.

“But not the travelling and the mountains. I do miss them,” said Joey, “Maybe we could move out there.” Margot, Hilda and Nell looked at her. She shook her head, “It's just a thought, not going to happen,” she said, “I suppose I'm stuck here.”

“Look on it as a beginning, a start of a new adventure, a new life," said Hilda, "You've got the time to do that. Nell and I are also looking to start afresh. Our jobs and home went when the school closed. We took a break, the world trip. Now we are looking for a home and a new start. We are all in the same position.”

“But you have your family. You do need to think about them. You all need to work as a family and include your offspring in any decisions. Jem and Madge and Dick and Molly manage it, I'm sure Jack and you can,” said Nell.

Joey looked at them all, “That was very plain speaking,” she said in her normal voice.

“If it works, that's all for the best,” said Nell, “You and Jack have a lot of work to do together and you had better as soon as possible. You've got Margot and Phil here, Geoff at the Russells, Mike and Felix will be back next week as will the girls. We will stay if you need any help.”


	100. Chapter 100

“Daddy, why do you always win?” asked Sam as they finished a game of Snakes and Ladders. 

“I don't, you won the game before,” said Charles with a smile. “Shall we make it best of three?” 

“What's best of three?” 

“If you win the next game, you are the winner and if I win, then I'm the winner.” 

“No, play matching game. Sam going to get it,” and Sam slid off his chair and went to the toy cupboard. Charles packed away the game and waited. Sam toddled back with the game which he handed to his father. 

“Thank you,” said Charles with a smile, lifting him up onto his seat. Sam started setting out the game when there was a knock at the inner door. “Auntie Betty?” asked Sam, looking up 

“I'll go and see,” said Charles standing up. The door opened and Betty smiled at him, “Sorry to disturb you but I wondered if you'd like to go to the Opera tonight, we're not using our box so it you and any of your friends would like to go.” 

“No thank you,” said Sam, “Sam stay here.” 

“I know, and I'll babysit,” said Betty, “I was talking to your father.” 

Sam laughed. “Sam funny!” he said. 

“Matter of opinion,” said Charles pulling a face at him, “Thank you, I'll call round my friends.” 

“I'll play with Sam, what are we playing?” 

“Matching game. Have to find them. Sam show you.” 

Charles left them and started to call round. In a short while he was back, “Only Connie free but she's happy to come. Miranda is already going, but I don't know who with, I’m looking forward to it. Thank you. I'll get Sam’s things ready before I go.” 

“Sam hearing story tonight about Uncle Simon.” 

“Are you? Who's Uncle Simon?” 

“Auntie Betty's brother. He's dead, like my mummy. Is he your Guardian Angel? Mummy's mine.” 

“Is she?” asked Betty and Sam nodded, “She looks after me if Daddy can't.” 

Betty smiled and hugged him. “I'm sure Simon does. It's a nice thought, it keeps him alive, like it keeps Elizabeth alive.” 

“Lizbeth, was she my mother?” 

“Yes.” 

“Pretty name. Was she pretty?” 

“Beautiful,” said Charles, “You’ve got her picture on your wall, with me.” 

“Is that my Mummy?” Sam sounded surprised and slid off his seat again to go to his bedroom and look. Charles and Betty followed him. “Can't see,” said Sam and Charles picked him up, Sam looked at the pictures, “Pretty,” he said and reached out to touch a photograph. “My Mummy,” he said and turned to hug Charles, “and my Daddy.” Charles held him close and kissed him, “My Sammy Superstar.” Sam smiled kindly at him, “Get down now,” he said. Charles put him down and Sam trotted off to the kitchen. Charles smiled at Betty, “He's beginning to make connections. Do you think he's ready for Simon?” 

“Yes, I do, I'll do it nicely, don't worry. And perhaps you need to tell him about Elizabeth. You'll find it cathartic.” 

“One at a time,” said Charles and Betty smiled, “Procrastinating?” 

“Yes,” said Charles, “Maybe I'm not ready yet.” 

“Maybe you have to consider if Sam is ready yet.” Charles looked surprised and then reluctantly smiled, “point taken.” 

“You're still going to your appointments, aren't you?” Charles nodded, “We’re still stuck in my childhood and how that impacts on me now etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.” He smiled ruefully. “I suppose it's helping but it's quite painful at times and we are taking things slowly.” 

“Or at the pace that you need to work through things?” 

“I suppose so. I don't have a problem with women do I?” 

“Why would you say that?” 

“Well, I don't get on with my mother, she let me down and Elizabeth, she changed so much. Is it all my fault?” 

Betty stared at him, “That's something you'll have to discuss at your appointments, but think of your friendship groups and your acquaintances, do you have problems there?” 

Charles shook his head. Betty smiled at him and said, gently, “Don’t push anyone away from getting to know you better. You are a very charming young man and don't forget that. Be a bit kinder on yourself. You are too hard on yourself at times.” Charles nodded and hugged her. 

“I ‘d better get ready to go out, would you mind if I eat afterwards or do you want me back early?” 

“Enjoy yourself, we'll keep Sam overnight. I'll take him now.” 

Charles smiled and went to his room. He had just changed when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it, smoothing down his hair and opened the door. “Len! Steve! Come in.” 

“You're off out?” Stephen looked at him. 

“Yes, Connie and I are off to the opera. We've got a box. Do you want to come with us?” 

Stephen and Len looked at each other. “What are you going to see?” 

“Madam Butterfly,” 

Len nodded, “Not Mozart, thank goodness.” 

“There's nothing wrong with Mozart, I'm going to see Figaro next month.” 

“Culture snob,” said Stephen and smiled, “Yes, we'll come. We can catch up then, can I stay here?” 

“Yes, you can have Sam's bed!” 

Len had been looking around, “I like your flat, I intended to ask Connie if I could stay with her, I'll do that at Covent Garden. How did you get a box?” 

“Betty offered it, last minute, she's baby-sitting for me. Sam's with her through there. Steve, my suits won't go anywhere near you,” 

“I know, but I can just wear a shirt and jacket.” 

“I've got a dress to change into,” said Len. Charles nodded, “I can make you sandwiches if you want to eat. I was going to take Connie out for supper after, you'll come?” 

“Yes, we can get a drink at the Opera House?” 

“Of course. We need to leave in about twenty minutes.” 

“This is fantastic, Chas!” Len looked round the Opera House. 

“We've got the best seats,” said Connie. “keep in with him, Helena, it he can get us such treats.” 

Charles pulled a face at her and then out to look at the audience, “Miranda should be here somewhere, I take it you're here to talk to Felix?” 

“Yes,” said Steve, “We have, he asked for our help.” 

“I'm very insulted,” said Connie with a grin. 

“Don't worry, I was omitted as well,” said Charles leaning out of the box and looking upwards, He suddenly stopped still and stared, “I‘ll be back in a minute,” he said and disappeared leaving his siblings looking after him. 

“What on earth?” asked Connie 

“I give up,” said Steve, “We can ask when he gets back. Are drinks brought to us here? How the other half live!” 

“It's quite fun, I would like to know where he's gone.” 

“Why did Felix write to you both?” 

“For help. He was angry with Dad and also Chas. Chas forwarded the letters to us. He had to deal with them all. It was hard on him,” said Len. 

“He passed them onto the Merricks and the Russells because he was unsure what to do,” said Steve. “shows a bit more common-sense than he used to have.” 

“Felix told everyone about the Sam incident,” Helena explained to Connie, “he was angry because Chas hadn't shared that with the family.” 

Connie nodded, “Chas was keeping that to himself, he didn't want anyone else upset about it. We only found out when he ended up in hospital. I called Jem and he told Rix and me.” 

“Did Felix know he ended up in hospital?” 

“No, Why would he?” 

“Someone should tell him.” 

“Contact Mike tomorrow, he's up here now. He will know more about the whole situation. I don't know anything really.” 

“We do need to know what has happened,” said Stephen, “If he wants our help.” 

“He might not now,” said Connie, “I don't know what has happened.” There was a knock at the door and it was pushed open. Len turned, “Margot!” she said and jumped up. Margot stared and ran and embraced her sister, “Len, it's been so long, Steve, Connie,” there were tears in her eyes, “I've missed you all so much.” Connie turned and smiled at Edward Gilbank, “Come in,” she said, “This is our third triplet, Helena and our brother Stephen. Where's Charles?” 

“He was grabbed by the PM as he was passing,” said Margot, “and he's not very happy, May I introduce Edward? We are seeing each other.” 

Len and Steve stared and then politely said, “Hullo.” Connie grinned. 

“Chas saw us and invited us to join you all. Apparently, he's being sent to Germany tomorrow,” explained Margot looking for seats. 

“How does Chas know you?” asked Stephen of Edward 

“I investigated the incident with your mother and nephew,” explained Edward and Connie laughed, “I suppose mother isn't too happy about that.” Edward smiled and Margot shrugged. 

“I bet she isn't, but you are joining us for supper? You can tell us all the gossip then,” said Charles coming in himself. 

“You're off to Germany again?” asked Len and Charles shook his head, “Not immediately. I argued that Sam isn't two yet and I'm his only parent. It obviously wasn't that important, because it's being postponed till March. I can then argue that I've got to final exams coming up and I'm going there in the summer. I don't think that will work but I'll try it. Nice to see you, Meg, why are you here?” 

“We're spending the weekend in London, and Edward thought I would enjoy the Opera.” Charles just shot at look at Edward, “I'm sure you will,” he said with a smile. 

Stephen frowned at his brother, “I thought they weren't going to use you this year.” 

“So did I, how wrong can you get? Unless they want to see how Sam manages without me. I mean, it's a bit unfair, would they have done that to a woman?” 

“They wouldn't allow a woman to do what you are doing,” said Edward lazily and Charles looked at him, “You'd be surprised,” he said. 

“No reason why we shouldn't,” said Margot, “I was surprised that they recruited you with a baby, though.” 

“I was recruited as a teenager,” said Charles looking out at the Opera House filling up, “Pre-marriage, pre-Sam. I can see Miranda, Franz is with her, and Dr Bergmann!” He sounded outraged and the triplets looked at him, “Who is Dr Bergmann?” asked Margot 

“He is my German tutor; I suppose they met through Franz. Well, well, well. I'll have to ask Nick if she knows.” 

“Knows what? They may only be friends,” said Len repressively. “Yeah, right,” retorted Charles, he smiled and waved at Miranda as she looked up, “I’m going to speak to them at the interval if no-one minds.” 

“Why should we? Your friends, bring them up, I’d like to meet Franz again” said Connie as the lights dimmed and the conductor arrived. Charles sat back to enjoy the drama on stage.


	101. Chapter 101

“You do know some good places, Chas,” said Connie eating her supper, “and some good people, it was fun meeting Franz again and Miranda and her boyfriend!” 

“It's not bad here,” said Charles, “There are plenty of different places to find if you walk around. Come out with Nick, Lal and I, we’re exploring the backstreets at the moment. This is how we discovered this place.” 

“It's good,” said Stephen, “Where are we eating tomorrow?” 

“I don't know, what are your plans?” 

“Do you know what happened?” 

“Dad didn't go to the meeting about Felix's future life. I did ask Jem to go in case Dad couldn't make it and I'm glad he did. He’s more involved in the whole business with Michael's plans and they are thinking of establishing a water sports centre near Trennels, on the Dorset coast. That's all I know but Felix was very upset and we had a shouting match later that evening.” Charles took another mouthful. 

“Why?” asked Helena. 

“He was upset that I didn't mention about Sam being nearly was killed last summer.” He stared at his plate and took another mouthful. His siblings looked at him and then at each other. 

“He was angry at Dad,” said Connie. 

“Then he should have shouted at him,” said Charles picking up his glass. 

“It wasn't fair on you,” said Margot 

“No, it wasn't, but I don't think either parent is well at the moment,” said Charles looking at her, “but you are more aware of what is happening to them at the moment.” 

Margot nodded, “I'm glad you are all here, she said, “Dad wants a family meeting next week before Felix and Michael's meeting on Friday.” 

“What meeting? I'm lost now,” said Stephen. 

“Jem has arranged a meeting with everyone involved in Michael's enterprise, and the Dorset plans. The Marlows are coming up, Felix and Mike, and Jem and Dad are going and people from the local Councils and Scouts.” 

“Good,” said Connie. 

“Dad says he wants a family meeting, all the younger ones will be back from school, to discuss future plans.” 

“He thought this up himself?” asked Steve. Charles sat back and watched and listened. 

“No, Hilda and Nell spoke their minds.” 

“Oh,” said Charles enlightened, “That's why Nell called.” 

“Called?” said Helena 

“To ask what everyone was doing now.” 

“Everyone? 

All us older ones.” 

Everyone thought about that. 

“They suggested Mum goes either into hospital or to visit the Robin,” continued Margot 

“In Canada?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why can't the Robin come here?” 

“No reason,” said Margot, “so will you come to the family meeting?” 

Steve and Helena looked at each other, Charles and Connie did likewise, 

“She has apologised to me,” said Charles to Connie, “but I'm not going, I'm not ready and nor is Sam.” 

“She's never apologised to me,” said Connie and Charles looked at her, “You've had it worse than any of us, it's professional jealousy isn't it?” 

“I think so, what shall we do instead?” 

“We'll hold our own family meeting, you, me, Roger, Sam. I'll get Sam to make lemon biscuits for it.” 

“We'll go,” said Helena, “We can stay in Armiford.” 

“Not at the Round House? That will upset Madge and Jem, don't do that, please. They've been so good to our family. They can also fill you in on everything.” Charles spoke earnestly and everyone looked at him. Edward had kept silent and watched the interactions between the siblings, now he looked at Charles and said, “I agree, you should speak to your uncle and aunt. Also, your youngest sister, she is living with your parents and can tell you her viewpoint.” Charles shot him a surprised look and Edward smiled back at him. 

“I feel sorry for Felix but he should have known better,” said Steve, “They never put themselves out for us.” 

Charles looked pensive. “That's not quite true,” he said slowly, “When I first found out that Liz was pregnant, Dad dropped everything and came over to help. He was also around when she died. That’s why I thought Sam would be looked after when Dad asked me if they could have him. I think that the move has impacted on him more than he knows. He needs help as much as mum and she might be pulling him down as well.” 

“So we've got to meet him halfway,” said Helena. 

“That's your decision, that's why you should get the facts before the meeting. Talk to Jem and Madge, I'm not telling you what to think.” 

“If mum goes to see Robin, it will give Dad time to reconcile himself with his new role,” said Connie. 

“It'll give mum time to reconnect with herself,” said Margot. 

“How about Phil?” 

“She says she'll go to the Chalet school with the others.” 

“With her sisters?” Charles raised his eyebrows, “That leaves Geoff.” 

“He’ll go to the Cathedral School next year, he's happy enough, he's got good friends around,” said Margot 

“And I'd be glad if your sister was at school with her sisters,” said Edward, 

“Why?” asked Stephen curiously 

“I'm not too happy about the company she is keeping.” 

“At ten?” said Connie incredulously 

“She roams the village with older children, your parents don't know what's happening and don't care for her properly.” 

“Because we were all at school and they don't know how to bring her up,” said Charles. he looked at Edward, “You told me that I was partly guilty for leaving Sam with his Grandparents but you're not doing anything about Phil? Surely that is a dereliction of duty? If she gets herself into trouble.” 

“She's ten, she won't be interested in boys for four or five years at least,” said Helena and Charles laughed, “Cecil's got a boyfriend,” he said. 

“What?” The triplets stared at him, “Who?” asked Stephen sceptically. 

“Remember Davies, Felix's friend?” 

“Mark? He came to the dance, and is coming up for half-term,” said Margot and Charles grinned, “We know the attraction. Children grow up so quickly these days,” he said mockingly, “You can chaperone them!” 

“How do you know?” asked Helena. Charles smiled, “my job!” 

His siblings looked at him with exasperation and he grinned, “Davies asked me to send her a gift.” 

“You sent it?” 

“Yes, why not? It was perfectly innocent, a wood carving he’d made.” 

“Oh, sweet,” said Connie and Steve laughed, “I remember Davies, with the two K’s and Felix. They made our lives hell.” 

“They did,” said Charles, “But the twins are now prefects, can you believe.” 

“No, but thanks for the update,” said Steve. “If we call Michael in the morning and invite him over.” 

Charles nodded, “You can do that while I take Sam to the park,” he said, “I also want to talk to Billy about this Germany idea. Shall we go? Are we splitting the bill between us all? I'm only a poor student!” 

“I'll treat you,” said Connie, “You treated us.” 

“Betty did really, but I'll take the credit,” said Charles.


	102. Chapter 102

Michael smiled around at his brothers and sisters as they sat drinking coffee at the kitchen table. “it’s so nice to see everyone again and together.” Connie grinned at him, “You know where we live and you can come here, you know that.”

“Yes, but to see the three of you together again it's great, are we going out for a meal after this?”

“Insulted me,” said Charles, “There I am, cooking for you all from Anna’s cookbook, and you want to go out.” 

“Stew and apple,” said Sam looking up from his engines, “Nice.”

“What can I say, stew?”

“Goulash and strudel, my two staples, I do cook other things but these are the favourites.”

“Snizzel nice,” said Sam.

“Snizzel?” said Stephen

“Schnitzel,” explained Charles.

“You're giving him a lot of continental recipes,” said Margot, “What's wrong with English food?”

“Nothing, but as we are going to live in Germany, we may as well eat their cuisine. We also have Sunday roasts, fish and chips and sausage and mash.”

“What cookbook?” asked Helena and Charles handed it over. She looked through it and said, “Can I have a copy of this? It’s really good. Who took the photographs?”

“Geoff, yes, I’ll see if I can get this copied for you, Steve?”

“Let me look.” 

Connie was looking at it, “May I borrow this? Show to my publishers? They might be interested.”

“I thought of that ages ago,” said Charles, “But didn’t know how to go about it.”

“I thought that was just the baking recipes, I didn’t realise there were all the dinners as well.”

“I’ve visited Anna a few times, she always gives me new recipes when I go.”

“Don’t you two go and visit her?” asked Michael looking at Steve and Helena who both shook their heads, “We saw her in the summer when we were on holiday with Chas, but I have the children to look after and I’m married,” said Helena “I have limited leave,” said Stephen. “If you are teaching you will have long holidays, you can visit her.”

“The teaching is just a back-up,” said Michael, “I want to run an outdoor activity centre at the Round House. I’ve brought the papers if you’re interested.”

“Yes,” said everyone and he put them on the table. “Uncle Jem is working on it. He is very interested and Captain Marlow is also in a sailing and boating venture down in Dorset, around where Felix is going to work with the horses.”

There was silence as the triplets and Stephen read through the papers. Charles looked at his siblings and said, “If you are reading these and want to discuss them, I’ll take Sam outside to play.”

Stephen nodded and Charles smiled as he made his escape. Michael followed him as he went to Sam’s room to put on his coat and shoes.

“Chas, why didn’t you tell us about the Sam incident?” he asked

“I didn’t want to upset you all,” said Charles simply. “That obviously backfired.”

Michael grinned, “yes, as far as Felix is concerned.”

“That is more to do with Dad than me,” said Charles as he got Sam ready. “Go and get a football, superstar.” He looked at Michael, “You don’t blame me then?”

Michael shook his head, “I don’t know what went on, but that was your choice. And Sam’s your son.”

“Geoff saw it all, you should see his statement, if you want to know what happened, I’ll show it to you, oh, no, Betty took it off me.”

“Why?”

“Ask Connie, she knows,”

“I’m asking you, you are cutting me out again,” Michael sounded determined

Charles sighed, “I was fretting over it and ended up in hospital. I’m having talking therapy to help me. OK?”

Michael looked at him and Sam came back in, “Daddy, Football.”

“Coming,” Charles followed him out and Michael looked after him. He went back into the kitchen, 

“How do I speak to Betty?” he asked abruptly.

“Knock on that door,” said Connie, “Why?”

“I want to see Geoff’s statement.”

Edward who had been sitting quietly looked up sharply “Why?”

“I want to see it.”

“It’s quite powerful,” said Connie, “That’s why Betty took it off Chas.”

“We need to see it, if we are going to the family meeting,” Michael sounded firm and Steve looked at him. Mike went to the inner door and knocked on it.

“Chas might not want you to see it,” called Connie.

“He said I should see it,” returned Michael as the door open. “Oh Sir, good morning. I wonder if I can see Geoff's statement. Chas says I should see it.” Billy looked at him and said, “Where is Charles?”

“He's taken Sam outside to play,” Stephen stood up and came out of the kitchen. “Good morning, Sir.” Billy nodded at him and then went into the kitchen.

“Sir, do you know my sisters? Helena, Connie and Margot? This is my adopted brother, Roger Richardson and Edward Gilbank.”

“I've met D.l. Gilbank,” said Billy nodding at him. “I’m glad you're here Stephen, I want to talk to you and Charles. Michael, can you run and get Charles?”

Michael went to get Charles. The triplets looked at each other. Charles came back in, “Sir?”

“Did you give permission for your brother to see Geoffrey's statement?”

“Yes, sir,” Charles looked surprised and then glanced at Edward, “Shouldn't you ask the police sir? After all, it is his police statement. I only acquired it.”

“No insolence,” said Billy.

“If we are going to attend a family meeting, we should see it,” said Michael, “then we have the facts to be able to help and advise.”

Charles looked at him with respect, “That's a good point, you should see it, then you know where Geoff is at the moment.”

Billy looked at them, “You are all going to this meeting?”

“I'm not,” said Connie, “but you know that I've seen the statement anyway.”

Billy nodded, “I'll go and get it. Stephen, how long are you here for?”

“I'm staying here for a week, Sir and then going to Armiford,”

“I can talk to you both then this week, Charles come and get the statement.”

“Sir,” He looked at his family, “Could someone go and see how Sam is?”

“I will,” said Connie, “I'll keep him outside while you're looking at it.”

“Thank you,” said Charles and he followed Billy into the study.

“Everyone has come to help your brother?” asked Billy and Charles nodded, “Yes Sir, both Felix and Michael.”

“And you?”

“I don't need help, sir!” Billy looked at him and Charles grinned ruefully, “I might do, but I'm getting it elsewhere. Oh, and D.I. Gilbank is seeing my sister Margot, That's why he's here. You will want this back won't you, Sir?”

Billy shot him a look, “As I said before, no insolence, but yes, I will want it back.”

Charles smiled, “Thank you, Sir.”

“How did you get it in the first place?”

Charles grinned, “I can't give away my secrets, Sir,” and Billy laughed, “Off you go.”

Charles came back into the kitchen with a broad grin on his face, “You've cheered him up?” said Stephen and he nodded. “He wants it back once you've looked at it,” he said. Edward looked sharply at him, “I was going to take it”

“Back into police custody? I thought you might so I checked if he wanted it back and he does.”  
Charles looked at him limpidly and Stephen laughed. 

Edward looked at him, “I'd have to get up very early to catch you out wouldn't I?”

“More likely you’d have to stay up overnight. He was quite abrupt,” said Roger.

“I know,” said Charles, “I think he's annoyed I've got out of going to Germany. We'll hear about it this week,” he looked at Stephen who nodded. "Mike, I'm making you monitor for this. Can you drop it back in when you've finished and come and tell me? Thanks.”

He dropped the envelope in front of Michael and went out. Michael put the statement on the table and his family crowded round.

“Oh my God,” said Stephen.

“Poor Geoff,” said Helena.

“Why did he step out?” asked Michael

“He saw your brother and wanted to be with him. Geoffrey and Robert told him to go back but he didn't understand,” explained Edward

“And Bruno pushed him back into the kerb. Good for Bruno.”

“He was scared of Bruno, your brother should have realised that before he went.”

“Yes, he should but we are all of us so used to him he probably didn't think,” said Helena thoughtfully, “Mum and Dad should have noticed and helped Sam though, they could see that he was scared.”

“And if they didn't, that's neglectful.”

Michael said, “I can see why Chas didn’t tell anyone. Felix should see this.”

Edward looked up, “Simon's grandfather has a copy. I understand he is Felix's housemaster? If he wanted him to see it, he would have shown it to him.”

“Simon? Oh, you mean Sam,” said Stephen, “You and Chas really don't get on, do you?”

“Sam's Chas's son and if Chas wants him to be called Sam, then he is called Sam by everyone, not Simon” said Connie from the doorway.

“However, I take your point about Felix,” continued Stephen. “I'll pick up him and the twins and take them up to Armiford.”

“And Mark,” added Margot. “Steve, Chas did steal that statement. It should be returned.” 

“Geoff showed him it first,” said Connie and Edward nodded, “He did, and your father asked for a copy.”

“They've seen it then?”

“I presume so.”

“I'll talk to Mr Braithwaite. I think Mike made a good point about the family meeting and if Mr Braithwaite shows him with the twins that will help,” Stephen said and looked round the table and his sisters nodded. Michael said, “Yes, that's a good idea. I'll take this back now, no-one wants to look at it again?’

“No, but I'll ring Geoff tonight,” said Stephen. Mike looked at him. “He won't remember you,” he said, “You're too grown up. Leave it until you see him but don’t expect anything back from either Phil or him, they don't know you, he may not even remember you or Len.” He walked out of the kitchen and Connie looked after him. She looked at Margot who nodded, “I agree,” she said, “They won't have any recollection, you've been gone too long.”

“Wow,” said Stephen, “I’ll go out and collect the brother and nephew who do know me!”

Sam came in smiling, “Daddy going to start cooking dinner,” he said. “Sam will watch.”

“We're not staying,” said Margot smiling at him.

Sam looked shocked, “But it's stew and apple. You have to stay. Daddy cooking it.”

Helena said, “Connie and Roger and Stephen, Michael and l are staying. Is stew and apple nice?”

Sam nodded, “Nice Anna showed Daddy how to make it.”

Charles came in and went to the cooker which he switched on.

“Daddy, Auntie Margot and that man not staying,” said Sam.

“Aren't they? more for us, then. It doesn't matter, Sam. They want to spend sometime together without everyone else.”

“Oh,” said Sam.

“However, we haven't talked about the meeting and what you are going to do,” continued Charles, “and as you are living with the parents you are the best to give us advice, Meg.”

Margot looked at him and sat down again, “It looks like we will be here for stew and apple. What are they?” 

“The Strudels,” said Charles, “Sam and I made them this morning.”

“I didn't know you could cook.”

“Of course I can cook, I've been looking after myself for four years and Sam for nearly two. I’d be pretty incompetent if I couldn't cook now.”

“What about housework?” asked Connie and she and Charles laughed together. 

“Pass,” he said, “Margot, goulash, goulash, Margot.” Margot frowned at him and he smiled back and then put it on the stove to heat. 

“What do you suggest?” asked Stephen hastily and Margot tossed her head. 

“Dad was shocked about Felix’s letter. He went to see Jem and talked it through with him. He is making an effort with Geoff now, he goes up to the Round House every evening to spend some time with him.”

Charles looked up and smiled, he looked at Stephen and they nodded at each other. 

“Mum?” asked Helena watching Charles cooking, “Chas, can I set the table?”

“Please, cutlery in that drawer, tablecloth and placemats and napkins in that drawer, glasses up above.”

“Mum is wallowing in self-pity,” said Margot shortly,

Connie stared, “Are you sure? She's just not very well?”

“Isn't she depressed?” asked Stephen

“Yes, she is but some days she seems better and then she goes back on herself.”

“Isn’t that what happens in depression?” asked Charles, “Would she be better going to Canada?”

“I think she would. To see the Robin again, and to give her space.”

“From Dad?”

Everyone looked at Charles as he put the goulash on the table, he started to serve it out.

“Why do you say that?” asked Roger taking his plateful and eyeing it. he caught Sam's eye and said, ”It looks delicious.”

“Delicious,” Sam smiled back and Charles sat down and they all started eating.

“It's as good as Anna's,” said Helena, “It's wonderful.”

Mike smiled, “I've had it before,” he said. 

Sam looked at Margot, “Do you like it?”

“Very much, I'm glad I stayed.” She smiled at Sam and then turned to Charles, “Why do you say space from Dad?”

“Who else is there?”

“No one, we've all left.”

“Space from her current life,” said Edward and this was considered by everyone.

“Daddy, more please,” Sam broke the silence and Charles served him. “It's the change from the G.P. isn't it. They've had to move forward about twenty years in one year,” said Connie.

Charles looked at her and at Stephen and then Margot, “I think it's something more, inside her, and don't tell me I'm not a doctor, it sounds like a Chemical imbalance. Something not quite right.”

Helena stared at him, “Do you think that therapy will help?”

“I don't know, I've only just started, I can't say. But I think it would be more helpful than a religious approach.”

“But she would accept the religious route.”

“Section her,” said Charles, “Put her in hospital for treatment and then when she is improving, send her to Canada for the religious part. Anyone else want anymore?”

“Yes,” Stephen passed his plate followed by Edward, and Charles grinned.

Helena said, “Do you mean that?”

“When are you going up to Armiford? You can see for yourself and make your own judgement.” 

“Have you known someone with depression before?” asked Edward.

“Yes,” said Charles shortly, scraping the remains of the goulash onto his plate. He smiled at Sam, “We're having cream with the strudels. When I’ve finished, shall we get it out of the fridge?”

Sam smiled, “Apple smells nice,”

“It does, I'll check them in a minute.”

“We've got two.”

“Yes, one for you and me and one for everyone else,” and Charles smiled at him. Sam laughed back and then beamed at everyone.

Connie just shook her head at Edward and Stephen frowned at him. Michael said, “I'll help clear up. Does Sam want to show me the cream?” Sam nodded and got down. Charles smiled his thanks at Mike and finished his dinner quickly.

“You'll get indigestion,” said Helena watching him.

“Probably, as I'll be taking someone to the park this afternoon.”

“He doesn't have the freedom to explore by himself,” said Helena 

“At twenty months? No, he doesn't here. He does with his Grandfather at school and down on the farm when he plays on, I'm going to spell it, T O M M Y T U C K E R.”

Helena nodded, “Would you rather I took him up to Armiford? He was given rather too much freedom to explore. Now, he wears reins when he goes out and doesn't go out without them.” Charles put the strudels on the table.

“Can I come here more often?” asked Stephen, “If this is the standard of catering.”

“Any time,” said Charles with a smile. “How much would you like?” He served the pudding and when everyone was eating said, “What about Dad?”

“He's making an effort,” said Michael, “he's writing to me now.”

Charles nodded and looked at Connie who shook her head. “me neither,” he said, “I don't know about the girls.”

“Did he write to you at all?” asked Connie, “When you were at school?” Stephen, Charles and Michael all shook their heads.

“Not at all?” Helena stared at them and they shook their heads again. The triplets looked at each other.

“Jem is advising Dad,” said Margot. Charles smiled, “more strudel?” He served it out and said, “You’ll have to tell us after the meeting whether they wanted our input or just tell us what is going to happen. My suspicions will be that it will be the latter. Connie, Roger, if the weather is good, shall we go to the seaside that day?"

“Yes, I think that will be a good idea. When's your party?”

“Do you know, I think that people are not happy about me throwing one.” He pointed to Billy and Betty's house. “One of the reasons I was going to be shipped off to Germany, I think was to stop it. So, I don't think that will be going ahead, unless I call it a ‘get together’ instead?”

“Leave it,” said Stephen, “There'll be a reason behind it.”

“I know, I hope I find out soon. Sam, what do you want to do, go to the park? Go shopping? Or make a mess and paint at home?”

“Make a mess and paint.” Sam smiled

“When I've washed up. You can say goodbye to Auntie Margot and Mr Gilbank, they want to go now.”

Mike said, “Steve, Helena do you want to come over to mine?”

“Good idea,” said Charles and Connie got up, “We're going to, Chas can I keep this cookbook? I'll bring it back as soon as I can.” Charles nodded as everyone got up to leave.

“It's very clever everyone leaving now as I have to do the washing up,” he told Sam when everyone had gone. “Do you want to sit at the table or on the floor?”

“Floor,” said Sam. “Paints and brushes and hands and feet. Daddy, I can run over paper with paint on feet.”

“You can, the question is, oh well, you're going to make a mess anyway.” Sam hugged his father's legs. “love you, Daddy.”

“love you too, superstar.”


	103. Chapter 103

“Maynard, letter for you.” Davies threw it across and Felix caught it. “From London,” he said. “Not Chas's writing though.”

“He wouldn't write to you anyway, Cecy said so,” said Davies and Felix nodded, “She's right,” he said, “but I'm not ready to speak to him yet.”

“Take as long as you need,” advised Davies as they went into the Upper Fifth classroom, “who's it from?”

Felix sat down at his desk and looked at it. He opened it and pulled out two letters. He looked at the signatures and his face lit up, “Steve and Len,” he said in delight and started to read the letters.

“They're in London?”

“Yes, Steve's staying with Chas and Len with Con. Margot was up for the weekend, and they went round together, and Chas and Sam went with them sometimes. Margot's boyfriend was with them as well.” Felix answered as he read Len's letter. “Steve says he'll pick us up tomorrow and take us to Armiford. Len says she'll follow on a few days. She wants to stay with Connie. She and Chas aren’t coming to either meeting.”

“Why not? Oh, I know why your brother won’t but why won’t your sister?”

“I don’t know, Mike’s coming though, and all the other girls. Dad is coming to the meeting, the important one.”

“Good. What are we going to do over half term? There won’t be any horses.”

“Look at what Mike wants to do, go canoeing, cycling. Do some woodwork if you want. Geoff may be. We can see what the Scouts are doing, Geoff is a Scout, go to town, go out on bus rides, I can drive but I’m not allowed to drive on roads yet and don’t suggest it, I don’t want to cause any upset or be seen as a liability.”

Davies grinned at him, “Where is everyone else? Have we missed something?”

“I don’t think so, there wasn’t an assembly was there?”

“Might be, no use worrying if so. Your letters OK?”

“Yes, just saying they’ve come to see me and looking forward to meeting all the family again. Nothing much more. But they did come back as I asked, I’m pleased about that. They can give me some advice. That’s what I need right now.”

Davies nodded, “I remember Maynie as Head Boy, nothing more, has he changed much?”

“To tell you the truth, I haven’t really seen him that much since then either, and Len, the same. I suppose we will find out.”

“Felix,” Felix looked up. Kester was at the door of the senior common room, “Mr Braithwaite wants us, now.”

“Why?”

“I don't know, are you tidy? Yes, we've to go up to his flat.”

“Sam's not here?”

“Not as far as I know, but you would know more about him than we do. Just tidy your hair.”

Felix smoothed his hair and they went upstairs. 

“Is your scholarship continuing with you when you leave here?” asked Kester. Felix looked startled, “I don't know. I should check. Captain Marlow wants me to continue studying while working. I could ask,”

“That might cover your accommodation costs as well,” said Kester. Felix was stunned, he hadn't thought about costs. 

“I thought that will be covered in the apprenticeship,” he said doubtfully. They arrived at Mr Braithwaite's flat to find Kevin already there and talking to Mr Braithwaite and Dr Hammersley.

“Tea or coffee, boys?” 

“Tea please,” said Kester, “Felix? Sorry, Maynard?”

“Coffee, thank you,” Felix sounded subdued and everyone looked at him. Mr Braithwaite gave him his cup and he sat down and sipped his coffee. Dr Hammersley looked at Mr Braithwaite and said, “Your oldest brother has been in touch with us. He is collecting you all tomorrow to take you home for half-term.”

“Yes, sir, he wrote and said so,” said Felix, “And my eldest sister also.” He smiled and Dr Hammersley nodded. “You are pleased about that?”

“Yes Sir, there's going to be a family meeting, it will be nice to have him and Len there. I don't know it Chas will come.”

“Probably not, from what David wrote the other day,” said Kester. “He says that Chas has started his treatment but doesn't think he is ready.”

“What treatment?”

“He's having talking therapy. Connie and Rix sorted it out after he ended up in hospital.”

“Chas ended up in hospital?” Felix stared, “I thought it was Sam who was in hospital with Chickenpox.”

Kevin and Kester looked at each other and at Mr Braithwaite who said, “Sam was ill with Chickenpox but he was taken into hospital to give your brother a break and because your sister was worried about him. He was upset over the Sam incident. Now he is receiving help.”

“I didn't know,” said Felix blankly.

“You didn't need to, it is his business,” said Kevin. “You've made it yours now.” Felix looked at him, “He should have told us what happened to Sam,” he said.

“Are you saying I should have done so?” asked Mr Braithwaite. “Both Charles and Geoffrey told me what happened and I agreed with them not to tell you or Michael. Sam is my Grandson after all.”

Felix was silenced.

“Your brother, Stephen, says that he has talked with both your other older brothers,” Dr Hammersley said, “And he asked that we show you Geoffrey's police statement.” Felix sat up and stared. “We are not sure of the wisdom of this but your brother says you are going to the family meeting and you should have all the facts available.”

Kevin looked bemused, “Was Geoff at Plas Gwyn then? he lives with us.”

“No, he was at school and saw Sam walking along the road,” said Mr Braithwaite opening a file and taking out papers.

“But the school is at the other side of the village,” said Kester and leaned forward to see the pictures. “Oh, shit,” he said and then apologised quickly. “I can see why Chas is ill.”

“I can see why he didn't tell anyone, he wouldn't want you to be upset,” said Kevin to Felix who was staring transfixed. 

“Have Uncle Jack and Aunt Joey seen this?” asked Kester and Mr Braithwaite nodded.

“What did the police do?” asked Kevin

“They cautioned Felix's parents. They also warned Charles.”

“Why?”

“For leaving Sam with them.”

“That's so unfair,” said Kevin hotly, “It wasn't his fault. He wasn't to know what would happen.”

“Why did they warn him?” asked Kester

Mr Braithwaite sighed, “He should have known that they would not look after Sam particularly now that Anna has gone.”

“Rubbish,” said Kevin, “No-one else knew, why would he?”

“Dad said the policeman didn't like Chas,” said Kester, “And Chas didn't like him. He wound him up,” and the twins laughed at each other. Dr Hammersley and Mr Braithwaite smiled.

Felix put together the papers and handed them back to Mr Braithwaite, “Thank you, Sir,” he said politely. He turned to Dr Hammersley, “Sir, my cousin has just mentioned my Scholarship. Does it end when I leave here? Captain Marlow wants me to continue my studies, not here, but near Trennels. I wondered if the scholarship could be transferred. It would also pay my boarding fees,” he added. 

Dr Hammersley looked at him. “Usually, the scholarship ends when you leave school here,” he said, “You are going to continue doing A-Levels then?”

Felix nodded, “Captain Marlow said I should. I've written to Colebridge Grammar school, and it offers Biology and Chemistry A-Levels. I'd like to do those. I need to speak to Rowan and Captain Marlow first.”

“And your parents,” said Dr Hammersley and Felix shrugged, “They're not interested in any of us, it they can let that happen.” He pointed to the statement.

“I will write to Captain Marlow and your father,” said Dr Hammersley “and when I've heard back from them, I will put your case forward to the Governors. May I see the letter from the School?” 

“Now! Shall I go and get it?”

Dr Hammersley nodded and Felix left the flat and they heard him running downstairs. Dr Hammersley smiled at the twins, “Can you look after him today? Take him to whatever pub it is you frequent.”

“The Horse and Plough,” said Mr Braithwaite.

“Don't let him have too much to drink but let him relax and think things over.”

The twins looked shocked, “Do you know everything that happens in school, Sir?”

“I hope so, I wouldn't be doing my job otherwise. Officially, however, I know nothing about it.”


	104. Chapter 104

Stephen was losing the game of Snakes and Ladders, “He's at the bottom,” said Sam gleefully. “I'm winning.” 

“Don't get the long one going down,” said Charles. “My turn.” 

“Daddy wins all the time,” said Sam, “I win at nursery. We have a bigger game.” 

“That's why you win?” said Stephen, “Six! Shall we move the counters so he doesn't cheat?” 

“In German, numbers,” said Charles, “Eins, Zwei,” 

“Why? Drei, Vier,” 

“Funf, Sechs. To help him next year.” 

“Daddy, you got a ladder.” 

“Let me climb it then. I'm near the top.” 

“You'll win again.” 

“Maybe.” There was a knock at the door and Billy came in. “Good afternoon, may I have a word?” 

Charles looked at Stephen who said, “Yes, sir.” 

Uncle Billy, Daddy's winning,” said Sam throwing the dice. 

“How many? Eins, Zwei, two dots. Move forward two.” Sam pushed his counter forward and then looked as if he was going to burst into tears, “Snake,” he said. Charles pushed the counter forward, “I've made it a funny two,” he said, “Not to be done at nursery. Only now and here.” Sam smiled, “Funny two,” he said and looked at Stephen. “Uncle Stephen not happy,” he said, 

“No, he thinks I spoil you,” said Charles, “It's his throw. Sir, can I win this game first?” Sam thought that very funny and Stephen gave a rueful smile. Billy laughed. Stephen moved forward and then Charles threw a six which ended the game. “Daddy always wins,” Sam informed Billy. “What playing now?” 

“You're going through to sit with Auntie Betty while I speak to your father and Uncle.” 

“Come on Sam, I've got some apple and milk for you.” Sam heaved a sigh, looked at Charles who nodded to him, and got down from his chair and trotted off. Stephen and Charles waited till he'd gone and then laughed, Billy joined in. Charles packed away the game and Billy looked at Stephen, “How are you finding domestic life with your nephew?” 

“It's non-stop, Sir, if it's not playing games, it's washing hands and trying to keep him out of everything or getting him a drink or something to eat, or running around playing football. I'll be glad to get back to Germany for a rest.” Charles laughed, “Welcome to my world.” 

“I don't know how you do it!” said Stephen. Charles said, “I do get a lot of help. I'm going to miss that next year. It's going to be hard on both of us.” Billy nodded, “I presume you are wondering why we wanted you to go to Germany now?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Two reasons, firstly, we want you to meet the person you are going to be working alongside next year. We are not disclosing that at the moment but will next year when you go out in March. And you are going out in March, no arguing or appealing to anyone's softer side.” Stephen chuckled and Charles shot him a glance. “Now, I know you can cook well, have you ever worked in a bar?” 

Charles nodded, “When I first started University, Liz and I got bar jobs. Mine finished after Gran died, Liz carried on until she became pregnant.” Stephen looked at him as he said this unemotionally and Billy nodded, “That's good, you can have a refresher course at some point.” 

“I can make cocktails as well,” volunteered Charles, “Franz shows me them and makes sure I can make them properly.” 

“Of course, I'd forgotten about Franz. Good,” said Billy, “That is excellent, a much better skill we can utilise. We’ll find you a job in a bar for March, I'll tell you nearer the time what we need you to do, you can cook German staple food?” 

“I can cook Austrian staple food, recipes that Anna gives me,” said Charles firmly. 

“It's good as well,” said Stephen, “I'd move in here if I had the choice.” Billy nodded, “Good, once your cover of a student has been exhausted, I'm glad to know we have many options for ways in which to use you.” 

Stephen looked amused and Charles looked resigned, “Maybe, I should have been a priest!” he said and Stephen laughed out loud. “That was our mother's plan for him,” he explained and Billy raised his eyebrows. “You don't want to work from a German Seminary?" and Charles looked outraged while Stephen laughed again. 

“The second reason was we wanted to see how Sam would cope without you.” 

“Not the party then?” Charles sounded surprised. Billy shot him a glance, “I'd rather you put that off until summer, if you don't mind,” 

“An end of year, goodbye party,” said Stephen, “It would be nice, Helena and I could come as well.” 

“You're here now,” said Charles, “Why do you want me to delay it?” he looked at Billy and frowned, “Is Betty not well, Sir?” Billy looked at him, “She's a bit under the weather, I would like to keep the house peaceful for her.” Charles nodded, “She’s being very supportive at the moment, I'll try and keep the noise to a minimum but with a small child.” 

“I know, I'm sure you'll do your best. Now, Sam, we want to see how he copes without you. This week, I would like you to keep your distance from him.” 

“But Sir, I had to go and collect him last time and that was only a few weeks ago, and then there was the fight with Felix.” 

“Stephen can take him down to his grandfather’s,” 

“I’ll borrow your car for the week,” said Stephen 

“And Anthony and Helena can take him to Mariot Chase and then bring him back,” continued Billy. “That will give you a few days off to catch up on your work.” 

“You can come to the family meeting,” said Stephen impishly. 

“No way, I’ll go away with Connie.” 

“To Germany, I understand it is nice at this time of year,” said Billy with a smile, “A couple of days in Munich will suffice.” Stephen laughed again at his brother’s face. “Bad luck, you know Billy holds all the cards.” 

“Next time, I’ll take him on at Snakes and Ladders,” said Charles grumpily, “Mind you, I feel I’ve just slid down the longest snake on the board.” Billy smiled, “You can take some work with you and I’ll explain what I want you to do.”


	105. Chapter 105

Felix was standing at the top of the steps of the Senior Boarding House, staring down the driveway. Mr Braithwaite joined him, “Have a good half-term, Maynard, I hope your meeting goes well. Your brother is bringing Sam with him.” 

“Is he?” said Felix. 

“Yes. Charles has had to go to Germany. The Merricks will be picking him up later this week.” 

Felix thought, “thank goodness I shan't see Chas.” 

“Are your cousins and friend coming?” 

“Yes Sir, I am the quickest. Here comes Chas’s car, he must have lent it to Stephen.” The car came up the drive and stopped. Stephen got out of the driver’s seat and smiled at Felix. 

“Hullo, you've grown,” he said, “Hello, Tom, I'll get Sam out. He's fallen asleep.” 

“Is he better now?” asked Felix and Stephen nodded, “He's getting into mischief more and more. Felix can you get the stuff out of the backseat? Thanks.” He lifted Sam out and cuddled him. “Shall I carry him upstairs for you?” 

“What's this?” Felix stood holding a sheet of paper. Stephen looked over, “A painting he made. We’ve all got one.” Felix laughed. “What was the flat like when he’d finished?” 

“Not bad actually, apparently Chas wouldn't let him of the kitchen until his feet were clean. the kitchen floor was multi-coloured. Chas had to clean it. He is having to do that a lot at the moment.” 

Felix looked the picture. The twins came out followed by Davies, “We can take those up for you, Sir.” 

“I'll just take Kester, and Stephen with Sam,” decided Mr Braithwaite. 

“Careful of Chas's car,” said Stephen as he went into the house. “It's curious being back again, I feel more settled than last time. Only one Maynard left.” 

“Until this one starts,” said Mr Braithwaite and Stephen nodded, “How's Felix?” he asked. 

“We showed all the boys the statement as requested. But he's not said anything to us. He’s clammed up.” 

“Like Chas,” said Stephen. 

“Exactly,” said Mr Braithwaite, “Put Sam down in his bed.” Stephen did so and looked around. “This is nice, it suits him.” 

“Yes, we decorated it, Charles and I. It was Liz's room.” 

Stephen glanced at him quickly and nodded, “Chas's improving as well, going out with his friends a bit more. Opening up a bit.” 

“Good, that will help Sam. And I think he is probably better avoiding the meeting” 

Stephen laughed, “I think Billy sent him to Germany for that reason, Connie was supposed to go with him but had to cancel at the last moment, So Chas has taken Lawrie with him.” He glanced at Tom who smiled, “but we older six have all discussed the situation and I'm now going to see for myself. I think that we all need to know happening to Felix and the other younger ones.” 

“How’s Berlin?” asked Kevin. 

“Good, plenty to do, lots to see, Stephen spoke enthusiastically. 

“The Stones were there last month,” said K ester, “I would like to see them.” 

“I did,” said Stephen, “It was a brilliant gig. I went with large group of friends,” 

“What are they like live?” 

“As I said, brilliant, Jagger is just the best showman around.” 

“Lucky you,” said Kester. 

“What do you want to do, after school?” asked Stephen. 

“Be a superspy like Chas!” said Kester and they all laughed, “No, I don't know yet. I'll spend three years at University reading history and then decide.” 

“Teach?” asked Felix 

“No, could you imagine being at school for the rest of your life?” 

“What about you, Kevin?” 

“I might sign up for the Army. I don't want to go to University and don't know what I want to do.” 

“That's swopping one uniform for another,” said Felix. 

“We don't all know what we want to do, and have it fixed for us.” 

“True,” 

“Why did you go into the foreign office, Steve?” 

“I was interested in working in diplomacy and I am enjoying it. I run my own department now. I might have to go University though, get a degree, to progress further.” 

“In Germany?” 

“No, I'd have to come back, to a British University.” 

“Chas has been at University for ages,” said Kevin 

“That's because he took a year out,” 

“Definitely a fragile flower. I miss teasing him,” said Kester, “We certainly stirred up the school when we arrived.” 

“I remember,” said Stephen darkly and everyone laughed. 

“Has Connie gone with him?” asked Felix, 

“She wanted to but had an editorial meeting about Anna's cookbook, Helena went with her. They want to publish it but put Connie as the author, so it sells more She's going out next week to ask Anna's permission and discuss it with her.” 

“What a brilliant idea, Anna's cookbook,” said Felix, “Mum won't be happy about Connie's name on it.” 

“Chas cooked us lunch from it,” said Stephen, “We had stew and apple, which turned out to be Goulash and Strudel but Sam can't say that yet. Even Margot’s boyfriend, that policeman, enjoyed it.” 

“Margot's boyfriend? That policeman?” Kevin and Kester both burst out laughing, “The one who Chas winds up?” 

“Yes, you will meet him probably.” 

“This is going to be a great week isn't it?” 

“Yes, we'll have to do something to add to the fun.” 

“So has Chas gone to Germany on his own?” 

“No, he's taken Lawrie Marlow with him.” 

“Has he?” Felix sat up, “I bet Captain Marlow isn't too keen on that, Chas annoys him too. It should be interesting seeing how he and Dad react to each other.” The twins looked at each other gleefully, “We've got front row seats,” said Kevin, “I'm going to enjoy this.”


	106. Chapter 106

Jem came down the steps to meet them, he smiled at his sons, “Are you ever going to stop growing?” he asked as they got out of the car. “Had a good half term?” 

“Yes, thanks, it’s good in the sixth form,” said Kevin with a grin as he stretched and looked around, “It’s nice to be home as well. This is Davies, he’s our friend as well as Felix’s.” 

“Welcome,” Jem smiled at Davies and at Felix who was taking luggage out of the boot. “You boys go through; I’ll take Stephen round to the garage.” He got into the passenger seat and said, “It’s nice to see you again, how are you? I know you know the way to the garage.” 

“I’m fine, it’s just a pity that I’ve come back when everything seems to be in meltdown.” 

Jem nodded, “Park it over here, how did you manage to get Chas to lend you his car?” 

Stephen grinned, “Billy’s sent him across to Germany. Connie was supposed to be going with him but she’s got an editorial meeting about Anna’s cookbook, so Chas has taken Lawrie Marlow.” 

Jem raised his eyebrows and laughed, “You'll like the Marlows, they're coming up at the end of the week, this should be interesting. Good for Chas though, he’s improving?” 

“Yes, I think so, I think the talking appointments he is having is helping him. He won't admit it though.” 

“No, he wouldn’t.” 

“What is your view on everything? Michael has told me Felix’s story, what’s Dad’s side?” 

Jem paused, “Your father admits he should have gone and that he has let down Felix.” 

“That doesn't help Felix now.” 

“It doesn't help any of your siblings. However, Felix's letter certainly opened his eyes, you've not seen it?” 

“No, Michael has, he was shocked by it. He showed me the one Felix sent him. He’s helping Felix and wants to help Dad. He's probably the most loyal of us.” Stephen frowned as he looked at his uncle, “I thought the idea was that he was winding down towards retirement.” 

“I'm not sure if he sees it that way, he thinks his work is all important.” 

“All our work is important. Poor Chas has been sent to Berlin for a few days which splits him from Sam. He is very upset about it but knows he has no choice, but he will be taking Sam with him when he is posted next year. He is very determined about that and has spoken to Billy about it. Dad doesn't seem to consider his children, he chooses to put work first, it's time he didn't.” 

“He does have a large family to look after and fund,” Jem reminded him. 

Stephen stared and then ticked off on his fingers, “Helena, married, living in France. Connie and Roger both earning their own livings, living in London, Margot, living at home but working. I’m working and we all had Granny Maynard’s money to help us. Ruey, Adrienne and Roddy, living independently and working. Charles, scholarship, student grant I assume, and earning money living in London, Mike, Erica, students with grants, I accept that the parents will be making those up to full grants. Felix, away at school. He has a scholarship for full fees, and next year will be doing his apprenticeship. Felicity, Cecil and Clare still free education?” Jem nodded, “Phil is at home and at the local school which doesn't cost anything and how much are they paying you for looking after Geoff? So, that argument is worthless. How much redundancy pay did he receive and how much for the sale of Freudesheim?” 

Jem looked at his nephew. Stephen continued, “Is he depressed with leaving the G.P? Does he need help? Is he in the right place living with Mum?” 

“You've not asked about your mother,” said Jem and Stephen looked at him. “I've heard Margot and Edward Gilbank talk about her and I want to make up my own mind. Helena is going to try and help her, she's due up in a day or two, and I'm going to concentrate on Dad. That's what we decided, Connie and Margot agree.” 

Jem nodded, “Are you going to tell your younger siblings what you are doing?” 

“Yes, probably. I'll see them all soon. I want to talk to Felix anyway, get his side of the story but he's not ready to talk yet.” 

Jem nodded, “I think you’re right; you’ll see Jack tonight, he comes up to spend time with Geoff every evening, and I hope that the family meeting will help. Come and meet your younger brother, you’ve not seen him for what, three years?” 

“Two, I saw him at Anna’s Leaving Party,” Stephen got out of the car and stretched, “It’s still a dream to drive,” he said. 

Jem smiled, “I’ve never driven it, maybe I will this week.” 

They strolled back towards the house and were overtaken by a group of smaller boys. One stopped and turned and looked, “I thought for a moment it was Dad,” he said with a smile, “Hullo, Steve.” 

“Geoff? Yes, of course, how are you?” 

“I’m well, these are my friends, Rob, Will and Davy. This is my brother Stephen, he’s the oldest one.” 

“Hi,” said Rob, “Geoff, are we going to eat in the kitchen?” 

“Yes, let’s go and see Marie, see you later, Steve. Is Felix here?” 

“Yes, Mike will be up later in the week.” 

“OK, bye.” 

Geoff and his friends ran off, and Stephen smiled at Jem, “He has grown in the past two years. He looks happy.” 

“He is, he has a good group of friends and is settled here. I think that he made the right decisions on his life.” 

“Yes,” Stephen followed his uncle into the Round House. He looked around, remembering coming here as a boy, responsible for his younger brothers. His aunt came out of the sitting room and Stephen went forward to greet her. 

“You look well,” said Madge smiling at him, “How are you? Are you enjoying work in Berlin?” 

“I love it, I’ve settled down very well, I’ve got a lot of good friends and a good social life.” 

“I’m please, no-one special?” 

“No,” Stephen laughed, “I’m different from Chas and don’t want to settle down too quickly.” 

Madge smiled, “No, it is a lot of work. David is seeing someone you know, at last, I don’t know who she is but he met her through Chas and his friends, Nicola and Miranda, she was at school with them, but older, I think. She's a lawyer, called Joanne, or something beginning with J.” 

“Nice for him,” said Stephen with a smile. “I’m glad things are working out for him. You may see a grandchild in this country yet, I presume Ailie isn’t looking to get married yet?” 

Madge smiled, “No, she’s not. We miss seeing our grandchildren, and we miss Sam, Chas doesn't want to come up here at present. Would you like tea in here, or join the youngsters in the kitchen?” 

“In here, I've seen Geoff and his friends already and Felix isn't prepared to talk yet, so I'm keeping out of his way until he's ready for me. Helena is coming up but she is staying at Plas Gwyn. It's strange isn't it, we've divided again along gender lines.” 

Madge nodded as they went into the dining room. 

“Thank you for coming back, all your younger siblings need your help,” said Jem. 

Stephen nodded, “Poor Felix, poor Mike. How are Sibyl and Josette, have you any photos? I've brought my photos of New Zealand when I went to see Roddy.” He produced the photos from his jacket pocket and he and his Uncle and Aunt sat down to tea and talk about travels and relatives in Australia and New Zealand. 

Stephen watched his brothers and cousins and their friends all talking together at dinner. The conversation was lively and he watched his uncle, rejuvenated with all the teenagers and younger boys, he grinned at Madge, “I feel ancient,” he said and she laughed, “You're only a boy yourself, but these are all schoolboys. That makes a change. Do you think you'll come back?” 

Stephen nodded, “When Chas is out there, I shan't be needed so much and if I do want to progress further, I've got to have a degree. So, I'll look to do that as well.” 

“You can always stay in Charles's flat if he is in Germany.” 

“Yes, that would be a possibility, I'll have to ask Chas and Billy. And then I can study at Birkbeck, it's part of the University of London and does evening and part time degree courses.” 

“Good idea,” said Madge, “and you can be nearer your brothers and sisters.” 

“Second thoughts,” said Stephen with a grin and caught Felix's eye. He smiled at him and Felix looked down. 

“Take it slowly,” said Madge and Steve nodded, “I already thought that,” he said, “The meetings are taking place on Wednesday and Friday? When are the Marlows arriving?” 

“Thursday, we'll have to double up the boys, I don't suppose they'll mind, Geoff is off to stay at Rob's. They're both aiming for the Cathedral School. When David comes, he can tell them what he remembers when he went there.” 

“Good for him. We're doing well, aren't we? As a family, we seem to be thriving in spite of our upbringing. We may have been neglected but we were loved and we care for each other.” 

“And support one another, that's why you've come back and Helena as well. You're all very kind to each other as well,” Stephen nodded and glanced at Felix who had overheard this and was looking guiltily at his plate, “So Jack and Joey did something right, or more likely you did as you were there for us as children. thank you,” and Stephen smiled at his aunt. 

“Stephen, have you seen Chas and Sam?” asked Geoff interrupting the conversation. 

“Yes, I've been staying with them, Chas has been sleeping on the sofa. He went to Munich today and Sam went to Mr Braithwaite, he's staying there for a few days and then going down to the Merricks,” 

“To play with Tommy Tucker,” said Felix, “He loves that pony, He’ll miss it next year.” 

“I think Chas will miss a lot of things as well, but Billy says he has to go, so they are going,” said Stephen. 

“Harsh,” said Jem and Stephen shrugged, “He's good at his job, they'll not let him go. Did you say Dad would be coming up tonight?” 

“Yes, he comes to play with me,” said Geoff, “I'm learning chess but I'm not very good yet.” 

“He beats us,” said Davy, “He plays Miss at school and wins there as well,” 

“I can't beat Dad or Uncle Jem,” said Geoff, “Can you play chess?” 

“Yes, I'll give you a game this week,” said Stephen. 

“Did Dad teach you?” 

“No, I learned to play at school and Uncles Dick and Jem played with Chas and I in the holidays, normally we played each other.” 

“You were close, weren't you?” said Geoff. 

“We still are, we talk to each other every week,” said Stephen mildly. 

“Oh,” said Geoff, “Do you see the triplets as well?” Stephen laughed, "I'm keeping in contact more with Helena now, we’re going to try and meet up now about every six weeks, Connie lives in London and is a close friend of Chas and his friends. Margot is here, so now I don't see her.” 

“Margot's on her own,” said Felix, 

“Not really, she's going out with Edward, they are always together.” Geoff sounded disgusted and everyone laughed, “You don't know him,” he told Stephen who said, ‘I've met him. He and Margot were in London this weekend, we bumped into them at the Opera and they came to lunch at Chas's,” 

Jem looked amused, “And how did that go?” 

“Chas was O.K., we had to stop the policeman from needling him too much. Mind you, Chas does have Billy behind him, and made that very obvious.” Madge shook her head. 

The twins grinned, “I'm looking forward to meeting him," said Kevin. Kester turned to Felix,” You'll have to tell us about your Stables. Geoff, let's go down to your woodworking area,” 

“Playroom,” said Jem, 

“Is the table football game still there? Good, we'll take on you and Davis. When are the girls back?” 

“Tomorrow. I'll take Geoff’s friends home,” said Jem. “And you can all wash-up before you go out.” 

“Including Steve?” asked Kester with a grin. Stephen smiled, “Including me,” he said,


	107. Chapter 107

Stephen sat at the kitchen table with Geoff watching everyone else wash up. 

“Sam was playing with his engines,” he said, “he likes them a lot.” Geoff nodded, “They are fun to make, I've made some for the infant class at school. They enjoy playing with them. They enjoyed playing with Sam.” 

“Sam? When did they play with Sam?” 

Last year, when he walked away from Plas Gwyn to look for Chas. School looked after him until Uncle Jem arrived to pick him up. He was so lucky,” he added. 

‘To have you to look after him,” said Stephen, “I hope Chas said thank you properly.” 

Geoff laughed, “Yes, in his own way. He said thank you on the day and he got Anna to bake cakes for us and sent them over from Austria.” Stephen laughed, “If I only knew,” he said, Geoff looked alert, “I wouldn't mind going up to London at Christmas,” he said with a smile and Stephen laughed, “I'll see to it for you,” he promised. “Have you recovered from the experience?” 

Geoff considered and nodded, “Drawing it out was the best thing and Edward talked it through with me, he was very helpful. “ 

“We’ve all seen the drawings, Felix, Mike, the triplets, the two K's and myself. Chas showed it to Mike, the triplets and me, Mr Braithwaite showed it to the two K's and Felix, he's got a copy and Billy has. It was Chas's but Billy took it off him.”. 

“Why?” 

“It upset him; he was reliving it.” 

“But he wasn't there.” 

“He could see what happened in your drawings. And Sam is his son, he nearly lost him. And to see those drawings has affected him.” 

Geoff nodded, “Yes, but it was some time ago, he should get over it by now.” 

“So should you,” Stephen took his chance, “Why are you here rather than at Plas Gwyn?” 

Geoff looked at him and said simply, “This is my home. It's too stressful at Plas Gwyn. Mum's not well. Phil is left alone or with Alice a lot of the time. She goes out with her friends. I don't want that, I couldn't cope with it. I want to be included in the family and I am here.” 

Stephen nodded, “I can see that, with all your friends. It’s like a boys’ school! Are you coming to the family meeting?” 

“Yes, of course, I want to see what will happen to mum. You’re coming even though you don’t live here.” 

“Yes, Felix asked for help so I’ve come, so has Helena.” 

“You never come near, you don't write, you don't phone. You say you talk to Chas but that is because he is your proper brother.” Geoff stared at him and Stephen looked back and nodded, “Point taken. Your experiences are totally different from mine though, although Phil’s aren’t. Anna was left to bring us up, now it looks like Alice is bringing up Phil. You don't mind that everyone has seen your statement? Mike said everyone should so that we could all contribute to the meeting?” Geoff shook his head, “Dad's got a copy, I'll ask him to show it to the girls.” 

“Perhaps someone else should?” 

“You can if you want,” Geoff sounded uninterested and Stephen nodded, “I'll talk to Dad after he's seen you this evening.” 

“I’ve lost again,” said Geoff, “Steve, do you want a match?” 

Jack looked at Geoff who was looking past him at Stephen who had entered the room while they were playing and was sitting in an easy chair with a drink watching them. Jack spun round, “Steve! I didn’t know you were here?” 

“I arrived this afternoon, Felix asked me for help,” said Stephen lazily getting up, “Yes, I’ll play you Geoff, but you probably will beat me, I haven’t played for years.” He pulled a chair up to the table and smiled at his father, “How are you finding life here? Less stressful I would think.” 

“Up to a point,” Jack watched Geoff setting out the chessboard, “It’s getting used to life in the UK again, and in the town. The Platz was self-contained.” 

Stephen nodded, “London and then Berlin were an eye opener after school. Your turn, Geoff.” Geoff nodded and looked at the board. Stephen watched him. 

“When did you learn to play chess?” asked Geoff. 

“At school, and during the holidays here, I used to play Chas and Jem. We were pretty even. David plays as well. You wouldn’t know that, living in Switzerland,” Stephen watched his father closely as he said this and saw a reaction. But Jack looked back at him and said, “At least I can help Geoff and Phil, when I see her.” 

“Does she come up here sometimes?” asked Stephen taking one of Geoff’s rooks. 

“Not really,” said Geoff, “You’re good at chess, I thought you wouldn’t be.” Stephen just smiled. “She spends the evenings with mum then and you?” he turned to Jack who looked back, “I don't know where she spends her evenings, not at home that much unless she is with Alice.” 

“Does Alice live in?” 

“No, she lives with her mother. She's got a boyfriend, Alfie. He is the older brother of one of Phil's schoolmates, Janette. She and Phil hang round together, with another friend Cathy and Laura who are older than they are. Sometimes, Alfie and his friends join them, Mark, Steve and lan,” Geoff just handed on this information in a matter of a fact tone while looking at the chess board. 

Stephen nodded, “Edward mentioned that he was not too impressed with the company she's keeping. She's not drinking, yet is she?” 

“No,” said Geoff, looking at the board, “The older ones do and smoke as well.” 

Stephen looked at him and at Jack who was looking stunned. 

Geoff made his move and Stephen concentrated on the game. Jack said, “Is that true?” 

“yes, didn't you know?” said Geoff, watching Stephen. Jack got up and went to help himself to a drink. Stephen just flashed a smile at Geoff who smiled quickly back. Jack sat back down and Stephen made his move. Geoff looked at the board in his turn. 

“I've failed again, haven't I? I thought it would be better coming back here, that we would all get along better,” said Jack, 

“We do, even Steve is here. It's just you and Mum who are struggling,” said Geoff bluntly, “and Phil says she'll go to the Chalet School if Mum goes away, that will be better for her.” 

“He's right as far as my brothers are concerned, Mike and Felix know what they want to do in future life” said Stephen, “How did Felix meet the Marlows? he added. 

Geoff shrugged and they looked at Jack, “When he was suspended, he stayed with the Merricks and met them then.” 

“Oh, of course, he hit Mr Braithwaite, that seems a long time ago now.” Stephen looked reflective, “Poor Liz, she never knew her son and poor Sam, never to know his mother, and now to be estranged from his only grandmother. At least he's got Betty to act that role for him.” 

Geoff looked at him and nodded, “Chas doesn't need us anymore, he's got his own family and friends.” 

Stephen looked at him and said, “No, he would like to come back and see everyone. He can't because of Sam. Sam doesn't want to see Mum.” 

“If Mum went away, then Chas and Sam could come. I’d like to see Sam again,” said Geoff, “and Chas,” he added quickly. Stephen grinned, “Perhaps it will be better when they'll come back after they've lived in Germany for the next year or two. It'll give Sam time to forget. Checkmate.” 

Geoff looked at him, “You're good.” 

“Chas is better. Don't play him at it, or cards, he's very good at that as well. His car is testament to that. He’s also pretty good at Snakes and Ladders.” 

Geoff laughed, “Would he take me on as an apprentice?” 

“I doubt it, but you can always ask.” 

“Isn't it bedtime for you?” said Jack and Geoff grinned, “Even when I'm speaking to my eldest brother for the first time in two years?” 

“I'm here for the week, we can talk anytime, goodnight.” Stephen sat looking at him and Geoff looked at them both, “You’re both very similar,” he remarked, “Goodnight,” and he went out. Stephen stretched and looked at his father. “What went wrong?” he asked bluntly. 

“With Chas?” 

“No,” Stephen dismissed that, “that was in character for both of you. You’ve lost Sam, that’s your tragedy. I mean, with Felix. Why did you let him down so badly?” 

Jack paused and took a drink. Stephen watched him and said, “That's not the answer.” 

“What do you know?” Jack snapped at him, “You keep away and then come back here, pontificating.” 

“As an outsider, I can see where there are problems. As a member of the family I know the dynamics. I know your shortcomings, the rest of the family do now. Chas tried to shield you, but you have pushed that help aside and left yourself vulnerable. So why did you let him down?” 

“I was concerned about my patients.” 

“Wasn't there anyone else who could look after them?” 

“Yes, but they didn't know them as well.” 

“What about the nursing staff, didn't they know them well? Dad, you are part of a team, you are only one part, others will pick up the slack. But there was no-one else who could help Felix. Chas asked Jem to go down because he didn’t believe you’d go. Jem was forced to pick up the slack. What would have happened if he was unable to go? Was that fair on Felix?” He paused and looked at his father, “I'm going to say this, you're not much good as a father at the moment. You've hurt Chas and Felix badly. Phil sounds as though she's out of control. Jem is bringing up Geoff. How does that make you feel?” 

“How do you think it makes me feel?” snapped Jack. 

“I don't know. Are you going to do anything or sit feeling sorry for yourself? You're coming to see Geoff, which is good but Phil is running around the village unsupervised. It's no good just concentrating on one, they need to be reunited. I remember how upset Geoff was at being split up from her, now he is happy only to see her occasionally. What has happened there?” 

“Geoff has problems with his mother,” 

“What has she done to improve the situation?” 

“Nothing, she's waiting for Geoff to return.” 

“She's the adult. She should make the first move.” 

“He wouldn't accept it.” 

Stephen thought, “I’ll ask him why not,” he said. 

“Are you coming to see your mother? And cross-examine her?” 

“Dad, you've upset my brothers. Do you expect me to sit back? My nephew nearly died. Am I supposed to say, ‘Oh, it doesn't matter? They're our parents.’ Do we still have to be instantly obedient and not question anything? No, that is not going to happen. I want to gather all the facts to be put in front of the rest of the family. I'd like to see Geoff's statement, so I can show it to the girls, our side of the family have all seen it. I would also like a copy of Felix's letter, Mike's already read it. I also have read his, and the one Felix wrote to Helena. She will be here in a day or two, depending on how the meeting about Anna's cookbook.” He suddenly stopped and took out a notebook, “I must remind them about her tisanes and beauty treatments,” he said scribbling in his book. “I’ll come down now and say hullo and collect them. Maybe Jem would like to come for the walk.” 

“I'd like to see Felix.” Stephen stopped on the way to the door, “Let's ask Madge what she thinks,” he said, “I'm not sure he's ready to talk yet.” 

“I'm his father,” said Jack hotly. 

Stephen grinned, “This reminds me of King Lear,” he said, “Let's see what Madge and Jem have to say,” He led the way across to the sitting room where Madge looked up anxiously. Both father and son had the same stern look on their faces and she exchanged a quick glance with her husband, 

“Madge, do you think Dad should see Felix this evening?” asked Stephen and Madge shook her head immediately, “Wait till he's spoken to Stephen, that shouldn’t be long, he can help him more at the moment, I know you are his father but he is very confused at the moment.” 

“And angry. He'll probably hit you,” said Jem, “Let him talk to Steve, that should help him.” 

“Mike's already spoken to him,” said Stephen, “and he says that Dr Hammersley and Captain Marlow have also.” 

“It'll be nice seeing Geoff Marlow again,” said Jem, and then he laughed, “How he's going to react to the news about Chas should be interesting.” 

“What’s Chas done now?” asked Jack bemused 

“Connie was supposed to go to Munich with him but was unable to go, so he's taken Lawrie Marlow instead,” and Jem laughed. Stephen and Madge chuckled. 

Jack looked in horror, “What is he thinking of?” 

“Giving Lawrie a treat. They are close friends and it's nice that he feels he can do that, he's not clinging to Sam so much and he's putting Liz's death into perspective,” said Madge, “It's a positive start, let's hope it continues.”


	108. Chapter 108

“We take a tram to the hostel” said Charles as they left Hauptbahnhof.

Lawrie looked round, “It's noisy around here, it's a bit flat isn't it? I thought it would all be mountains.”  
“They’re to the South of us, and yes, it's very flat. I can hire bicycles if you’re interested, otherwise we can use the public transport system.”

“What about hiring a car?”

“Because I am supposed to be looking for employment, and have not got a lot of money. That’s my role, which is why we are staying in a hostel, and eating at cheap places. You’re a good actress as well so you’ll be able to act it. And that’s part of the fun of my job, adopting a different personage and making it believable.”

Lawrie nodded, as he guided her across the tram tracks to their stop, “You’re missing Sam though.”  
“More than I can say, but he will be well cared for and if it is too much for him, then they will contact me.” He stopped suddenly, at the tram stop, and turned and hugged Lawrie, “Thank you for being here with me,” he whispered in her ear, and kissing her hair and she hugged him back, “Come on, Superstar,” she said and he laughed.

“Here is our tram, the hostel is this way.”

“Have you stayed here before?”

“Yes, shall I see if we can get a small room or are you happy sleeping in the girls’ dorm?”

Lawrie gave him a look, “Small room thanks, I need to keep an eye on you.” Charles grinned, “Up you go,” he said as the tram arrived and they clambered aboard.

“I like this,” said Lawrie as they sped along and Charles turned to look at her, “Much quicker and easier than a bus,” he said, “We’ll go on the U-bahn tomorrow when we’re going around town.”

“Are we going into Austria?” asked Lawrie watching the streets going by her.

“Not unless you want to,” replied Charles, “This is your treat, you can decide what we do, other than when I am told my role.”

Lawrie smiled, “I’ve not looked at a visitor guide,” she said, “Maybe I should have done.”

“You can find information at the hostel, here’s the terminus,” They dismounted and Lawrie said, “I like it here, it’s nice. Can we go to the mountains?”

“Yes, of course, we’ll see what I’m supposed to do first and work round that, this is the hostel.”

“It’s all so old,” said Lawrie

“Not all that much, it was bombed in the war.”

“Yes, wasn’t everywhere.” She watched Charles go up to reception and talk to the receptionist. They talked a while and Lawrie watched in amazement as he looked through his pockets for money, paying with loose change. Once he had paid, he was handed an envelope. He returned to her, “This way,” he said leading the way out of the back door and across a courtyard.

“Where are we going?”

“To this section, we’re in a room anyway, not the dorms. I presume Billy arranged it.”

“Why did you look through your pockets for money?” Lawrie asked, “I'll tell you when we're in our room.” “I presume Billy arranged that,” Lawrie pointed to the envelope and Charles nodded before racing upstairs. She followed at a slower pace and found him waiting for her, “Nice of you to join me,” he said lazily and she aimed a punch at him. “Your bathroom is there,” he pointed it out, “our room is along here.”

“You know this place, don’t you?”

“Yes, I’ve stayed here before, here we are.”

Lawrie looked round, “It’s a bit basic isn’t it?”

Charles looked at her, “Next time, I’ll reserve at a five-star hotel, and make it up to you. Lawrie, I told you I was working, and I'm supposed to be impecunious. Can you cope with this?”

Lawrie looked at him and smiled and said, “Yes, of course I can, sorry, I’m not used to seeing you so serious and so mature about your work, and don't use too many big words, please.”

Charles smiled and said, “sorry, I'm supposed to be skint! that better? We’re both different when we are actually working. Oh, and my name is Carl, not Chuck, not Chas, not Charles. Let me open this envelope now.”

“I could do with a cup of tea,” said Lawrie looking out of the window, “It’s a good view of the street.”  
“I know,” said Charles reading his letter, “And I’ve brought some tea with me, but we need to get some milk. I’ve got a waiting job.”

“A what job? Where?”

“At a hotel, I’m going to be a waiter in the cocktail bar. They are providing the uniform.”

“That’s strange.”

“No, Billy wants to see if I can hack it. We've talked about it. I don’t know why, but I assume I will find out. I'm working a few shifts from Monday to Thursday. You are not allowed to come, according to this, so I’ll see what else we can find for you to do.”

“Or I can find something myself,” said Lawrie with a grin. 

“Yes, let's go out and have a look round. We'll go to Marienplatz and find a bar to drink in. I've got some cash with me and will be earning more from Monday. We have to be back by 11.00pm for Curfew but we'll have fun. The beer here is rather fab and not too expensive."

Steve walked back to the Round House thinking. His mother had been pathetically pleased to see him, but he was shocked at how she had changed. Margot was out, he was happy that she was content with her new relationship. Phil was in bed, his mother had assured him and he hoped she was right. He walked up through the woods towards the house when he heard noises near him. He stopped, trying to adjust his eyes to see when Felix's voice said, “It's only me,” and he came through the trees. Stephen relaxed and smiled, “You've grown so much, you were still a child when I saw you last.”

“You were much younger,” said Felix kicking through the leaves, “Will you come back?”

“Yes, in the next couple of years. Would that help you?” Felix nodded and then laughed, “You can't see me, can you? Yes, it would, it would help all of us.”

“Not all of us, so many of us are adults now.” There was a pause.

“What did you say to Dad?” Felix asked abruptly.

“I asked him why he let you down, he had no answer. Just the usual excuse of patients. We tried to keep all this from you when you were younger.”

“Perhaps you should have prepared us sooner,” said Felix.

“How? You were at school with us. You know how we were all treated. Mike's been good to you.” Stephen deliberately did not mention Charles. Felix kicked the leaves again. They came out of the trees at the bottom of the lawn. Felix said, “I was horrible to Chas. Those pictures of Geoff's, I didn't realise the full story. I didn't know he'd made himself ill over it all.”

“Just give him space. You can apologise at some point. Leave it at the moment.”

“Are you considering him or me?” asked Felix shrewdly.

Stephen thought, “I know him better so I am thinking of him. What do you want to do?”

“Leave it,” admitted Felix, “I don't want to talk to him at the moment. I hate having to be grateful to him for what he did for me, but I am sorry for shouting at him.”

“Do you want me to tell him that?” asked Stephen, and Felix nodded. “Let’s go and make a hot drink. Where are the others?”

“Gone in, probably with Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge. I've asked Geoff to make Sam an engine. If I send that, will Chas understand?”

“Yes, he will. He's getting help anyway. That's why I'm saying leave it at the moment.” They walked into the kitchen and Stephen said, “What do you want to do about Dad? He wants to speak to you.”

“Not on my own. Actually, I'd rather wait until Captain Marlow comes. he's very good and he helps me. He made me send the letter to Dad. He said I wasn't fair to Chas and he wants me to continue with school even if I'm working with Rowan.” Felix came out with all this in a rush and Stephen looked at him while putting the kettle on. His brother was much more complex than he had originally thought.

“I'm pleased you too have got support from outside the family.”

“Yes, like Chas.,” Felix got cups out of the cupboard, “So has Mike, from Uncle Jem and Adrian from Scouts.”

“And Geoff, from Uncle Jem,” said Stephen, making the tea. 

“You're the only one who’s done it on your own,” said Felix and Stephen nodded, “but everything ran smoothly until after I left school and was working, I've not needed what you've all needed.” He pushed a cup across the table to his brother who took it and cradled it between his hands.

“True, it must be funny to come back and see it all crashed down like this.”

“I was warned before I came back. I keep in touch with Chas, and Mike and I had a long talk in London. Let's leave it now until the family meeting, Have fun with the twins and Davies.”

“And Fliss and Cecil. They'll be back tomorrow,” Felix burst out, “Auntie Madge said we were kind to each other. I wasn't kind to Chas.”

“No, you weren't. You hurt him a lot, especially sending those letters to him.” Felix reddened and Stephen continued, “The engine for Sam, why don't you make it with Geoff? That makes it more personal. And you also hurt Sam a lot, now you are making amends. Chas is intelligent enough to appreciate that.”

Felix said, “Thank you, you’re right. It gives me some time to talk to Geoff as well, he is very much alone isn't he? Do you think anyone would mind if I went to bed?”


	109. Chapter 109

Helena waited at the train station in Armiford, Stephen had promised to pick her up. She saw Chas's car coming towards her and smiled, Stephen stopped and said, “Jump in.”

“Thank you, it looks like it might rain, I could do with getting to Plas Gwyn before it really sets in.”

Stephen looked at her, “Do you mind if I talk to you first? I've also brought Davies and Cecil into town and said I'd collect them in a couple of hours.”

Helena smiled, “And how is that relationship developing?”

“Very well, as far as I can see, Jem finds it very funny, Madge has reservations about Cecil, she is only twelve. Dad hasn't really seen them together. Both sets of twins laugh at them and tease them, nicely.”

“And Mum?”

Stephen paused and parked the car. “Margot says lunches are nice here, shall we go in here and I can tell you what I've found out.”

They sat down with drinks and Helena looked at her brother, “Is it that bad?” she asked and he nodded.

“Mother is seriously depressed, father is struggling with her and with the children, Phil is running wild and Geoff does not want to know about mother. I taxed him with why he didn’t want to see her and he replied that anything she does is done for show, not because she cares about him or Phil.”

Helena looked shocked, “No, that’s not right, mother loves us all.”

“Does she? I don’t know, or does she love the idea of having eleven children?”

“She does love us, she just can’t show it,” said Helena firmly and Stephen looked at her, “She’s hurting her children. Is that love?” He suddenly wished he had Connie or Chas with him, they would be able to look at the situation dispassionately. 

“If she’s ill, she needs looking after,” said Helena and Stephen looked at her, “That’s what the meeting is about, future steps for her,” he said, “You’re thinking of mother when we were young, not mother now. Our experiences are different from the rest of the family. Mother brought us up with help from Anna. Anna brought up the younger ones, not Phil who spent more time with her as a child, but Cecil, Geoff and Clare. We also need to prioritise our siblings, rather than the parents. They are the ones who are being repeatedly damaged. Our brothers are all getting their support from outside the family, as is Phil, only it is Alice for her, not Anna.”

Helena looked at him, “Seriously? I need to see her myself and decide the best course of action.”  
Stephen finished his mouthful, and looked at his sister. She didn't see the wider picture and he started to doubt if she could help his brothers in particular. 

“When you've spoken to Mum and Dad talk to the girls,” he said, “See what their views are and then talk to Felix. Mike will be up on Tuesday; you can talk to him as well. Don't forget, it was Felix who asked you for help and he is the reason why you are here.”

Helena looked at him, “You were always trusted to be responsible for the boys,”

“As a child yes, but I don't expect to step in and father them now. It seems that responsibility is put on anyone who will pick it up. And I am deeply concerned about Phil. She needs to be looked after urgently. Madge and Jem have not stepped in there, Jem said they thought Phil was helping Mum. I don't think she is, and it is Phil who needs help.”

Helena nodded, “What do you suggest?”

“Suggest that she joins her sisters at the Chalet. They still get free education there. She needs to join up with them. Margot is too old and besides, she is seeing Edward now, she has other interests, and she is working. Phil needs more attention than Margot can give her, or Mum or Dad.”

“What about Geoff?”

Stephen smiled and said, “He's happy, he has a nice home life, he is thriving at school, he has a good group of friends, He enjoys the Scouts and has his own interests. He's found his place. Only fly in the ointment, he won't talk to mum. He has no compunction in telling Dad how it is.” He looked at Helena, “Madge and Jem and the boys are missing Sam,” he said and she smiled, “I'm not surprised, he's a lovely boy, Chas is doing very well bringing him up, but there's a long way to go before Chas will let Sam up here again.” Stephen nodded, “I think Dad realises what he did but he thinks that an apology is enough. It's not. I'm not sure mum's ready to face it, but as I said about Geoff, Chas has found his place as well, and it's not with his family.”

“There's the car,” said Cecil as she stood holding hands with Mark. “How are we going to sneak all this lot back?”

Mark looked at the drinks and food and grinned, “You talk to Maynie and I'll put it in the boot. Russell was quite sure this would work.”

“There’s someone else in the car, it's Helena. How nice for Felix.”

“Aren't you pleased to see her?”

“Yes, but she ran away from us a long time ago. I hope she's not going to do the older sister stunt. We’re fine without her.” As the car stopped, she moved forward and smiled, “Len, how nice to see you again. Steve, we're just dropping some stuff in the boot, Ok?”

“No problem, do I want to know what it is?”

Cecil smiled, “We picked up a dartboard for Geoff's room. We're going to play when we get home.”

“What else have you got?”

“Else?” Cecil looked at her brother innocently, “Nothing much. If the worst comes to the worst, which it won't, we'll blame Chas, after all we are in his car.”

Stephen laughed, “You’re growing up too quickly and learning too much. You don’t drink do you?”

Cecil shook her head, “No, and I’m not going to, I promise.” She got in the car and smiled at Helena, “Hi, Len, it’s funny to see you again. This is Mark, he’s a friend of Felix’s from school and is staying at the Round House for the holidays. Mark, this is Helena, she’s one of Margot’s triplet sisters. She lives in France.”

“Hullo,” Davies smiled at Helena and said, “You’re coming to help Maynard? That’s really good of both of you, he was so upset.”

“We know,” said Stephen, “Shall I drop you two off first? Or shall I take Helena to Plas Gwyn?”

“Go to the Round House,” said Cecil, “Felix is up there and Geoff and Fliss. If you want to help them, then you should see them first.”

“What about Phil?”

“Clare and she are together. Clare was telling her about her stay in Paris and Phil was going to introduce Clare to her friends.”

Stephen looked at Helena, “If we see them, we’ll pick them up and take them up to the Round House,” he said, “Then you will all be together.”

Helena said, “I want to see Mum and Dad first, if I can help them first.” Stephen’s face tightened and Cecil looked at him and then at Mark. Helena turned and smiled at her, “How are you, now? Are you enjoying life at the Welsh Chalet School? Are you looking forward to Christmas?”

Cecil looked back and said politely, “I’m not six years, and you are not an aunt. But yes, I am very well, thank you. School is school and Fliss and I will both be appearing in pantomime over Christmas this year in Carnbach as we did last year. But obviously, at the moment, I am upset for Felix and for Mike and for Geoff, Chas and Sam. They are my brothers and nephew and I would like to support them. That is what you are here for, isn’t it?”

Helena looked taken aback and Mark nodded, “Maynard was very upset, it knocked him off-balance, he’s still wobbling but he does seem a bit better this last couple of days. He’s working on that engine for Sam. I’m helping him.”

“So am I, but I create more problems I think,” Cecil laughed at Mark and he laughed back, “I like your mouse, you’re doing very well,”

Stephen grinned, “Can we interrupt the mutual admiration society? Davies, Helena’s bag is in the boot, can you get it out for her?”

“I’ll carry it up to the house,” said Mark getting out of the car quickly and running round to the boot. Stephen smiled at Helena, “I hope your way works,” he said, “You know the number for the Round House? We’ll see you soon. Keep an eye on Phil, you heard Edward on the subject.” Helena nodded and said “I’ll see you in a day or two. Good night.” She got out of the car and Cecil sat still looking at Stephen. They watched her go up the path. Stephen said, “We need Connie.”

“We need someone,” said Cecil, “I would say Chas.”

“He’s in Munich at the moment.”

“Why?”

“Billy sent him there, Sam’s at his grandfather’s. How much alcohol did you buy?”

Cecil smiled, “I didn’t buy any.”

“How much did Davies buy?”

“Not that much, he looked too young.”

Stephen nodded, “I’ll pop into the village store and buy some more. I presume you are all having a party.”

Cecil looked at him and smiled, “I thought you were too straightlaced."

“Having seen Helena, I think you will all need something to help. Here comes Davies, I won’t interrupt your evening if you don’t want me to come,”

“Yes, do, you can hear what we have to say.”

“Cecil you are a very bright young woman, I hope you intend to do something with your life, don’t waste your talents.”

“Like you think Len has done? I’ll do my best,” said Cecil as Mark got in, “Getting a bit serious, this discussion, isn’t it?”

“Len!” Joey came downstairs and embraced her daughter. “You’ve come back to help me. How nice of you. We have a houseful of girls here, the boys are staying at the Round House.”

“Would you like me to leave the suitcase here?” Davies asked politely and Helena turned and smiled, “Thank you, Mark.”

“Good evening Mrs Maynard, Mrs umm,” Mark realised he didn’t know her surname, but Helena smiled and said, “It’s Helena, have a good evening with the boys.”

He nodded, “I’ll bring Felicity and Cecil back in good time,” and escaped out of the front door. 

“Who was that?” asked Joey, “Let’s go to the kitchen and make coffee.”

Helena looked at her mother, “That’s Mark Davies, he’s Felix’s friend and staying with him this holiday. Haven’t you met him?”

“No, Felix won’t come over here,” said Joey sadly, “Jack couldn’t make the meeting, problems at work, and Felix is angry.”

“Have you approached him?” asked Helena sitting down at the kitchen table and looking around. “It doesn’t look much different from when we were small and lived here,” she commented, “The younger ones wouldn’t know that.”

Joey smiled, “I remember you three and Steve and Charles as babies and small children here,” she admitted, “Life was easier then.”

“What in wartime?” asked Helena “With all the privations?”

“There was a bigger support network around, and I knew where you all were and what you were doing,” said Joey sitting down and pushing the coffee pot across the table.

Helena looked at her coffee cup, thinking and choosing her words carefully, “We have all grown up, Mother,” she was beginning to see what Stephen meant. “You have to accept us as we are.”

“At least you are back,” said Joey with a smile, “How long are you staying?”

“I’m not ‘back’,” said Helena, “I’m a married woman. I have my young charges to bring up. I am going back home, that is to my home, after the family meeting on Wednesday. Steve will be going back to work at the end of the week, Mike is coming down for the family meeting and staying for the meeting on Friday about his activity centre. Felix, Felicity, Cecil and Clare will be going back to school. Geoff, when did you last see Geoff?”

Joey looked sadly at her, “Not for a long time, he doesn’t want to know me either.”

“And where’s Phil?”

“I don’t know, in her room?”

“I’ll go and see, where is her room?"

“Upstairs, at the top of the stairs, it was your room when you three were young.”

Helena ran upstairs and looked around her. She remembered the room she and her triplet sisters had shared. She knocked at the door and opened it. It was empty. She looked around. The room was neat, but there was nothing personal in it, it could have been a hotel bedroom. Helena looked round and opened the cupboards. Everything was neatly put away. She went downstairs, worried.  
“Mother, where are Phil’s toys and books? What does she do in the evenings? What are her interests?”

Joey looked at her, “I don’t know.”

“Do you play with her? Do you do jigsaws with her? Where are all those you used to make?” 

“I don’t know.”

Helena looked at her and nodded her head, “The sooner you get help the better,” she said, “Steve was right.”

“I’m going to Canada to see Robin, your father has booked the tickets already. He’s coming with me.”

“When are you going?” Helena steadied her voice to quell a rising tide of panic.

“Next weekend, I think. Your father has booked leave.”

“Who knows? Are you taking Phil?

“No, she’s going to the Chalet School. She said she would if I went away so your father arranged everything. It’s so nice to have a man to rely on.”

Helena put her head in her hands, “Mother, there is a family meeting on Wednesday where we can all have our say, and you and Dad do this. Phil isn’t even here and you make arrangements over her and all of the family’s heads.”

Joey just said, “You are children and will do as you are told.”

“But we are not children anymore.” Helena shook her head, “I’m sorry, Mother, I’m going to get help. I’ll be back soon.”

She ran out of the house precipitously and into the village and looked round her. She remembered Chas’s comment that they would just be told what would happen at the meeting. She thought she remembered the way to the Round House and set off. A car horn sounded behind her and she turned, “Len?”

“David,” she burst into tears.

David Russell got out of the car and pulled her into his arms, she sobbed into his shoulder. “Hallo David, who’s this and why is she crying?” Phil stood beside him and he smiled at her, “It’s Len and I don’t know why she is crying.”

“She’s come to stay with us, shall I go and get Mum?”

Len frantically shook her head and said, “We all need to go to the Round House, you too Phil.” She broke free and said, “I’m sorry.” David looked at her and at Plas Gwyn. “Where’s your luggage?”

“In there, by the bottom of the stairs.”

“Phil, we’ll go and get it, Len, sit in the car, we’ll be back soon.” He pushed her into the back seat and closed the door. He and Phil walked up the path, “Is your mother not well?” asked David carefully and Phil shook her head, “She’s getting worse, Len hasn’t seen her for years, it’s been a shock.”

“I see, let’s see what Joey says.” They walked into the house. “There’s Len’s suitcase,” said Phil.

“Where’s your mum?”

“Mum,” Phil shouted.

“I’m up here, making Len’s bed.”

“Come on up,” said Phil, “don’t react badly will you?”

“No,” They went up the stairs and found Joey changing Phil’s bed.

“Mum, this is my room,” said Phil gently.

“Yes, but Len is back, she can have this room,” said Joey happily, “And you’re going away to school anyway.”  
“What?” David put his hand on Phil’s arm and squeezed it, “But Joey, Len won’t stay, she’s a married woman.”

“She can stay here for the moment.”

David said, “I don't think she would want to turn Phil out of her room. Phil, what room would you suggest?”

“There's one upstairs, the attic, I'll go up and make the bed,” said Phil hesitantly and David looked at her sharply but nodded, “Thank you and I'll help your mother remake this one.” 

Phil took the bedlinen he handed to her and ran upstairs to her attic. She looked around at her belongings and smiled, it would be an eye opener for Helena. She made up the bed quickly and heard her cousin running up the stairs. 

“Wow, you do like music,” David looked at the posters on the walls. Phil smiled, “Not Mum and Dad's music.”

“No, your music. Do you have any records?”

“Yes, I keep them at Alice’s. She's got a record player and sometimes we all singalong and dance. It's great.”

“Do you like music at school?”

“Yes.”

“You'll miss all this at the Chalet School, take your records though, they may let you play them.”

“Am I going?”

“Yes, your mother needs more help than you and your father can give her. You've done brilliantly. How's Margot coping?”

“She’s not so much involved at the moment; she’s working at her new job and got her boyfriend.”

“Let's go to the car and talk to Len. We'll bring her back in.”

They ran back down the stairs, Joey was in the kitchen, “We're just going out to the car,” said Phil, “What's for dinner, mum?”

“Just sausages,” said Joey with a smile

“Good, with mash? I'll help with the vegetables when I come back in,” Phil said as she went out. “We've bought her a television. She likes watching it now. It gives her something to watch in the evening. No- one calls her anymore.” 

David nodded and They went back to the car. Helena looked at them. “Come back in,” said David, “She needs your help.”

“But,” said Helena. Phil looked at her, “Fliss and Cecil and I cope. You can.”

David held the car door open and Helena got out, reluctantly.

“Talk to your father. He needs help. He's neglecting his family. Then talk to your siblings. They are angry with both your parents. They need help as well”

“Stephen is at the Round House. He knows everything. Chas and Michael do as well. Chas said they would make decisions without our input. He was right. They're going away on Saturday.”

David looked at her and said, “I'll consult Steve and Chas.”

“Chas isn't here, he's in Munich.”

“Damn, he's the best to talk to, I'll ring Billy and see if I can talk to him.”

“You know Billy?”

“Yes, of course. I know all of Chas's friends. Now, to work, see you tomorrow.”

Helena looked at them both, and then followed Phil up the garden path. David watched them and then got in his car and drove up to the Round House.


	110. Chapter 110

Lawrie sat in the lounge at the Hostel, with a book open in front of her. She wasn’t reading it but watching the other guests. It was lively and there were boys playing table football, and others sitting chatting or reading. Lawrie smiled as she watched the scene. She had been out for a meal and was now waiting for Charles, Carl she reminded herself. He had taken her round Munich and she was surprised how much she had enjoyed herself. 

“Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?” Laurie looked up and saw two women, one blonde and blue-eyed like she was, the other dark-eyed and with black curly hair. She said, “Not at all,” and moved up on the sofa, curling up in the corner and looked down at book.

“Thank you,” said the blonde smiling at her, “I didn't expect this to be so full.”

“I could do with a cup of tea,” said the other.

“Jack, darling, you're so insular,” said the first woman, “and after all the coffee at school.”

“Exactly,” said Jack, “Tea is so much more refreshing.”

Lawrie looked up, they were about her own age, looked friendly and Charles had brought plenty of tea.

“If you want, I can make you a cuppa,” she said, “If you come to the kitchen. Carl, my boyfriend,” she stopped, Carl was supposed to be German! “I mean, I've brought tea over with me. I'm Lawrie Marlow.”

The blond woman looked at her with interest, “I've heard of you, you're a good actor, aren't you? I'm Jane Carew. My mother, Daphne Cibber, went to watch you were you were acting in Henry IV Part 1 for those school performances.”

“Not so much at the moment,” said Jack with a smile, “Who brought the tea over?”

“I did,” said Lawrie firmly, “I'll go and get it if you'll put the kettle on.”

“Jack will,” said Jane, “This is my girlfriend, Jack Lambert. We were at school together.”

“Not in England? You were talking about drinking coffee at school,” she said, “Sorry, I overheard,”

“In Switzerland. Where's the kitchen?”

“Through here,” Lawrie led the way and Jack found a kettle. Lawrie and Jane went quickly through the courtyard and up the stairs.

“You didn't go to RADA?” Lawrie asked as they walked up the stairs.

“No, my parents are training me. You played John of Lancaster, didn't you? Do you like playing men?”

“I like playing parts that challenge me, I would like to play Caliban, but I missed my opportunity at school.”

Lawrie opened the room and took a quick look round. She had made sure that it was meticulously tidy and there was nothing to give away Chuck's identity. She picked up the tea and turned. Jane smiled, “It's neat,” 

“Yes,” said Lawrie, “Here's the sugar, Carl likes it in lumps.” 

Jane smiled, “That reminds me of Freudesheim.”

“Of where?”

“Freudesheim. Aunt Joey and her family used to live there, it was next to the school. We didn't do Shakespeare at school. Did you?

Every year, only not when we were in the Upper Sixth, Tim, my friend, produced St Joan and I played the Dauphin.”

“Not St Joan?”

“No, my twin sister did that.”

“Does she act?”

“A bit, she's doing a Chemistry degree at London University and then taking over the family farm.” They ran back down the stairs, “Why are you here?”

“Dad's taken a booking to show some Shakespeare plays, really, scenes from plays. We're doing them around Bavaria at schools and we have done it al fresco but not recently. Outside,” she added seeing Lawrie staring blankly

“That must have been rather fab, rather like the Elizabethan players,” said Lawrie and Jane nodded, then looked at her, “You know Prince Hal don't you?”

“Not personally,” they went into the kitchen. 

“I mean the part.”

“Some of it.”

“I've found a pot to make the tea in,” said Jack, “and got three mugs.”

“I'll get the milk. Sorry, I haven’t got any biscuits, Carl told me to get them but I forgot.”

“Typical,” said a voice and Charles came in. He did a double take as did Jane. “Jane, long time, no see,” he hugged her and kissed her. “Hi, Jack, how are you?” he shook her hand and then laughed and hugged her. He then went round and kissed Lawrie, “What happened to the biscuits?”

“I forgot. How do you all know, oh of course, Freudesheim, that was your home.”

“Sort of, thanks. Tea. You made it?”

“Jack put the kettle on,” and Charles smiled, “She can't light gas,” he explained, “Is there any food? I'm hungry.”

“Didn't you eat while you were working?” asked Lawrie

“Yes, but I'm still hungry,” he said.

“We're totally confused,” said Jack, “Are you going to explain?”

“I don't think so,” Charles looked at her impishly. He opened the fridge. “When we've finished the tea, anyone want to go out to the Bratwurst Stall?”

“Curfew? Door locked,” said Jane and Charles smiled as he drank his tea, “Are you going to let a little thing like a locked door stop you?”

“Money? Readies, lucre?” asked Lawrie and Charles reached in his pocket, “My tips tonight, I was making cocktails so got a lot more. Tomorrow's my last shift and I get paid.”

“Well, if you're treating us,” said Lawrie but Jane and Jack looked shocked, “No, we'll pay our own way, if Carl is so short of cash.”

“This trip is Lal's treat, don't get upset, she knows the score,” said Charles standing up and collecting the cups automatically ready to wash up but Jack took them off him, “Sit down, we'll wash up. You looked tired.”

“How do we get out then?” asked Jane and Charles grinned. “Stay here, I'll show you in a sec,” and he disappeared.

“The loo, probably,” said Lawrie picking up the tea and sugar. “If I put these right at the back here, we can pick them up on the way back.”

“What is he doing here?” asked Jane and Lawrie shook her head, “that's his business, not mine. We're off home on Sunday morning anyway. And then he'll be reunited with Sam.”

“Who's Sam?” asked Jack drying her hands.

“My son,” said Charles, coming back in and Jack and Jane stared at him. “You've got a son? How old?”

“Twenty months. He's with his Grandpa Tom at the moment. This way. Lal turn off the light before you follow us and don't knock into anything."

Lawrie switched off the light immediately and then wished she hadn't as she stumbled her way across the kitchen. Charles took her hand, “Idiot,” he whispered and she suddenly felt better and giggled.

David went into the study after dinner where Stephen and Geoff were playing chess. He sat down to watch and saw Stephen win. “Let me tell you where you went wrong,” said Stephen and reset the board back a few moves and showed Geoff what he should have done. Goff listened and watched and then smiled, “thanks,” he said, “I'll try and remember that next time.” 

“Are you going to join your brothers and sisters in the barn?” asked David and Geoff looked at him, “Tell them we'll be along shortly. Helena and Phil are there already. Can't get hold of Margot though.” Geoff nodded and left the study. Steve looked at David, while putting the chess pieces away in their box. “Tell me,” he said tersely.

David sat down, “Wouldn't you like a drink?”

“When we join the others, there's plenty.” David grinned, “They're all underage.”

“And by the sound of it will need it.”

“I've done some digging. Your father has taken indefinite leave from yesterday.”

“What?”

“He and your mother are going to Canada on Saturday.”

“Running away.”

David nodded, “and coincidentally will be going up to London tomorrow.”

“No, I don't believe it, what about the girls, they are still at Plas Gwyn. Can they do that?”

“I think so.”

“I don't. Leave their family without any financial support? Have they made any arrangements? Or are Helena and I supposed to pick up the tab? Oh, God.” Steve put his head in his hands, David watched him. “How's Helena?” 

“She couldn't cope, it was too much, she ran out of the house. Phil and I gave her a break and then took her back in.”

Stephen nodded. “can you contact your girlfriend, whatever her name is and ask if there  
is anything we can do?”

“How do you know that I've got a girlfriend?”

“Madge told me, she said she's a lawyer. Can we stop them on grounds of mother's ill-health and make Dad face up to his responsibilities? We've four days to do this.” 

David looked at him, and said, “I'll ring Jan, her name's Janice, by the way, and get advice.”

“I'll phone Billy, he might know something that could help.”

“I've phoned him today already, to try to get Chas’s number. He was very short with me and told me that there were enough of us to cope with whatever was going out without involving Chas.”

“Wow. I better not, then. That's the second time he's been curt. He sent Chas away without Sam and wouldn't listen to any arguments, I wonder if Betty is ill.”

“You were asking about Prince Hal?” Lawrie said to Jane as they were standing eating bratwurst. “This is almost as good as eating chestnuts in London.”

“Better, more filling,” said Charles eating his quickly. “Anyone else want a second?” They all shook their heads. He went back to the stall.

“Prince Hal, do you know his lines?”

“Not all of them, why?”

“Are you a quick study? There's something Dad’s written, it takes Hal from Prince to King, it's a monologue. I think you'd be good. Do you want to try it?”

“What? To perform?”

“Yes, on Thursday, if you can't manage it tomorrow. Dad will rehearse you in the morning. I'll ring him when we get back. I can't do it well enough for him. We are going around schools and performing. You look the part and you’d probably do well. Come with us first thing in the morning.”

Charles had come back and was listening, Lawrie looked at him and he smiled, “That's brilliant, knowing you, you've your own ideas of how to play the part.” He looked at Jane, “Why are you staying in the hostel and not with the company?”

“We just like the independence, like you do. Now tell us about your son.”

Charles smiled, “Lawrie’s got a photo.”

“I haven’t,” said Lawrie staring at him.

“Look in your bag, inner pocket,” Lawrie did so and pulled out a photo. “I don't know how this got here but I want it, it's cute, that's Sam with his father.” Charles had walked on and the three looked at the photo. “Where’s his mother?” asked Jack, “She died, giving birth,” explained Lawrie and Jane took an inward breath, “Poor boy, both of them.” Lawrie nodded and they came up to the hostel. 

“He's worth knowing, if he can get us in and out so easily,” said Jack with a smile, “You can tell us all about him, tomorrow.”


	111. Chapter 111

Stephen and David went down to the barn. They heard music playing, “Phil's brought up her records,” said David, “She's going to the Chalet School next week.”

“And her uniform? asked Steve, “Who's sorting that? Wouldn't it be better after Christmas? Give her time to say goodbye to her friends.”

David looked at him. “We need Madge and Jem here,” continued Stephen, “I know this is our family meeting but you and the twins and Davies are here. I'll go and get them. I'll also phone Dad and invite him as well.”

He turned around and ran back to the house. David looked after him, and then made his way to the barn.

“Where's Steve? asked Felix.

“Coming, he's gone to invite the parents, and Jack.”

“No chance,” said Felix, “Do you want a drink?”

“Yes, what is there? And who do we blame if you get into trouble?”

“Chas! It came in his car,” Everyone chorused and laughed. David joined in, “Poor Chas.”

“He won't mind. Does he know what’s going on? asked Cecil,

“No, I called Billy and he sent me away with a flea in my ear. He said we could cope perfectly well without him.”

“Wow,” said Michael handing David a beer, “What's Chas doing that’s so important?”

“I don't know, nice to see you, you arrived this evening?” Michael nodded, “Ready for the meeting tomorrow, although it looks like it's happening now. I like the music, Phil, it's cool.” Phil smiled, “I like them as well,”

“Steve saw the Stones in Berlin, said Kevin, “he was telling us. We are having the meeting in here?”  
“Definitely, even if the parents come, let's put the chairs ready for them.”

“Who's chairing it?”

“Steve, of course,” Felix sounded surprised, “Helena, you can minute it if you like.”

Helena looked up, “I'm not sure, yes l can, I need pen and paper.”

“That'll be better for you,” said Margot from the doorway, Edward followed her. David looked at him in surprise. “Sorry, you two haven't met, this is our cousin David Russell, this is Edward Gilbank.”

“He's a copper,” said Kevin drinking his beer. 

“And you're underage drinking,” retorted Edward, “Where did you get all this beer? Who provided it?

“Chas! It came in his car,” and again everyone laughed.

“You don't like him anyway, just add it to his charge-sheet,” said Michael impishly.

Edward laughed, “He's not here?”

“No, Billy's sent him to Germany. And we can't talk to him at the moment, that's what David says,” said Kester, “It's so cool having a cousin who's a superspy.”

Edward just raised his eyebrows and Felix offered him a beer. The door opened and Madge came in. She smiled at everyone. “Jem and Stephen have gone to collect Jack,” she said, “Can we start the meeting when they arrive?” She went over to Helena and smiled at her, “It's such a long time since I've seen you, how are you?”

“Well, thank you, you all look so well and you can fit it together, there doesn't seem to be any friction between you all,” she smiled on her younger siblings who looked back at her, blankly.

“Why should there be?” Felicity frowned.

“We get along because we have to support each other,” said Felix. “If we didn't where would we be?”

“Yes, you and Steve came back to help,” said Michael “and we're all contributing to the meeting, Connie, Roger and Chas as well. We had a meeting at Chas's,” he explained to Madge.

“And we had stew and apple,” said Margot reminiscently, “from Anna's cookbook. Have we got an agenda for this meeting? Put Anna's cookbook on it.” Helena nodded.

“Stew and Apple?” repeated Madge.

“Goulash and Apfelstrudel. Sam can't say those yet so it's stew and apple,” explained Michael, “It is delicious, I've had it at Chas's before.”

“What else shall I put on the agenda?” asked Helena.

“Mum's health and treatment,” said Felicity

“Dad going to Felix and Mike's meeting,” said Cecil firmly.

“Phil's future,” said Geoff.

“And yours,” said Margot smiling at him. He looked back, “I'm staying here. Auntie Madge, if you want to go to Australia, I could board at the Cathedral School.”

“Put that on the agenda,” said Felix.

“Are you going to the Cathedral School?” asked David in surprise. “I went to the prep school.”

“If I pass the eleven plus,” said Geoff.

“You will, you go to the high school for maths and English anyway,” said Phil.

“Well done, I'm sure you'll do well,” said David smiling at his young cousin.

“If he doesn't want to board, he can stay at Edward's,” said Margot. “Edward lives in Armiford.”

“Oooh, Eddie babes lives in Armiford,” said Kevin.

“Do we pass that information onto Chas? I'm sure he'd be interested,” said Kester.

He'd use that somehow,” said Kevin.

“I’m sure he wouldn't,” said Madge quickly but Edward said, “I’m not too sure myself. I don't trust that young man.”

“What?” Felix sat up and Cecil glared angrily. Michael said, “You don't understand Chas, that's your problem. We are very loyal to each other here. Margot and Len don't know him as well as the rest of us, so no more snide remarks.”

“Here, here,” said everyone.

“And if you can't take teasing, perhaps you’re in the wrong place,” added Kester and smiled sweetly, “another beer?”

“Apologies,” said Edward, “He and I haven't hit it off.”

“You saw him at his most worried and upset,” said Madge.

“Is that why Billy won't let you talk to him? Because of the Sam incident?” asked Michael and his siblings looked at each other.

“It could also be Joey's illness, look at what he suffered with Liz when she was pregnant,” said David suddenly, “Idiotic of me, I should have thought of that. He's protecting him.”

“We'll keep that out of the minutes,” said Helena, looking at her younger siblings who all nodded.

“I'm looking forward to meeting Captain Marlow, to tease him about Chas and Lawrie,” said Kester with a grin. 

“I'm sure he knows she is with him,” said Madge firmly.

“Who’s Lawrie?” asked Helena confused.

“One of the twins. She's an actress,” said Felix

“Darling,” drawled Kevin

“They go around together. As Connie couldn't go to Munich, he took Lawrie instead.”

“Billy must have OK'd it,” said Michael.

“Does Lawrie know your girlfriend?” Madge asked David and everyone turned to look at him.

“Yes, Jan knows Nick and Lawrie and Miranda who are Chas's friends and Tim Keith who's Lawrie’s chum. We met when Miranda asked for legal help with Franz’s possessions, at Chas's, over dinner one evening.”

“Stew and apple?” asked Michael with a grin.

“No, it was snizzle and choccy cake, in other words, Schnitzel and Sachertorte. He's a very good cook. Franz made us cocktails, that was a very nice evening,” David smiled happily and his mother looked at him and hoped that everything would work out for him. 

“Charlie's Cafe, I like the sound of that,” said Kevin.

“Yeah, we'll have to make a booking,” said Kester.

“He’ll probably make egg and chips that day,” said Felix and the twins smiled, “Sounds alright for me.”

“And me.”

Charles tidied away the bottles and washed the glasses. He looked proudly at the little bar, he was going to leave it spotless. The Hotel Manager came in, “Good, good,” he said, “I need you to help serve drinks to the party leaders.”

“Party leaders?”

“Yes, we've a party convention here. Personally, I don't like it but the money is good and I need it. so, I am closing my eyes to them. They will mainly be older people, not your age group. Don't react yes?”

Charles nodded, “There will be a cabaret in here afterwards, you can serve drinks. I'll miss you, you're worked well.” 

“Thank you,” said Charles and followed him to the ballroom where he was handed a tray of glasses. The room was beginning to fill with older people and Charles circulated with his drinks tray. This was obviously the reason why he had been sent, but he didn't understand why. He overheard snippets of conversations about the glory days of Germany and the Reich. 

He collected another tray and exchanged glances with other waiters, "Grandad party," muttered one to him, “what do they know? Probably Hitler youth,” and he pretended to spit into a glass he was cleaning. 

“Probably,” said Charles

“Look at the leaders, Prussians! Not Bavarians.” 

“I'd better offer drinks,” Charles took his tray and stood politely by the door. He offered drinks to the leaders as they came in and then went back to the bar.

“Let's start collecting glasses so we can get out before the speeches start, are you doing anything on Saturday? Bayern are at home. Should be a good match, playing Nuremburg,”

Charles looked up, “I'd like that, yes, if I can, what time is kick off?”

“Four. If you can make it, I'll meet you at the Tegernseer Landstrasse Station at three if you can make it. Bollocks, they’ve started. Just walk round quietly and pick up the glasses.”

Charles nodded and they slipped in and started collecting glasses. A man was speaking, Charles wished he were a better orator, his subject was the decline of Germany post-war and the rise of internationalism. Charles waited to hear communism and soon enough it came up, he stored some of the information in his head to pass onto Billy and their job done, they left the room. 

“wash up and get some food, there's hot food to be eaten, are you serving dinner?”

“No, cocktails, behind the bar, is the Cabaret on at the same time as the dinner?”

“Straight after. Will you wash?” Charles nodded, “I'd love to play with this tap but we'd better not.” He swirled the water round with the flexible hose and his friend laughed, “No, maybe later.”

“If you want to clean up after.”

Charles sat behind the bar, deep in his own thoughts. The Cabaret was boring, no-one wanted a drink and the bar was spotless. He wished Lawrie was performing, she'd be a lot better than the so-called comedians. He thought about the accidental meeting with Jane and was glad that Lawrie had met them,, he hoped she had acted well today.

“Young man,” he started and came back to reality, the party leader was standing in front of him.

“I'm sorry,” he said, “What can I get you?”

“You choose a cocktail for me,” said the man, “I understand you make them very well. I will have your favourite.” Charles looked back and said, “certainly sir, Herr?”

“Von Thadden,” the man sat down and faced away from Charles. “And you are Carl. Billy told me to look out for you.”

Charles stared but managed not to start. He continued to make his cocktail, his mind whirling.

“We're going to be working together over the next few years,” continued Thadden, “I wanted to meet you first.”

“Billy didn't tell me anything,” said Charles pouring out his cocktail and passing it over.

“No, you don't like our ideology?” Thadden sipped his cocktail and looked surprised. “This is good,” he said.

“Thank you and no I don't like it.”

“You don't have to, you can act, that's all you need to do. In your job you will find you are put into a lot of placements you may not like but it is only cover for you. Don't forget that. Now in March, when you come back, you will be helping with the local election campaign. You will be talking to the men and women of Germany and you will come up against hostility. I want you to produce a report on what the ordinary people think about a range of issues, something we can use inthe elections coming up. Maybe you can writethe election material. Billy will explain the reason behind it all.”

“I’m working for my degree,” said Charles exasperated, “and I'm a scientist, not a writer.”

“You're well ahead, according to Billy, and the change will be good for you. keep an eye on German news. keep your eyes and ears open.” Thadden looked at him as he returned the glass. “That's a very good cocktail. I hear you’ve got many skills. I look forward to working with you.” and he walked away leaving Charles bewildered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von Hadden was one of the Founder members of the National Democratic Partyof Germany and was alleged to be a M16 agent. In this incarnation he is.


	112. Chapter 112

Stephen, Jem and Jack came into the barn, “Have you started yet?” asked Stephen.

“No, we were waiting for you, but we have drawn up an agenda,” said Michael.

“Beer?” asked Felix

“Cider, I think there is some,” said Stephen absently as he looked at the agenda and took his seat.

“Who's responsible for the alcohol?” asked Jem helping himself to a beer and passing one over to Jack.

“Chas! It arrived in his car.” 

Jem laughed, “Yes, he's the easiest to blame. Where are we starting?”

“Item 1: Mum's illness,” Stephen looked up, “We've four doctors here, can we hear their thoughts?”

“May I interrupt for a minute?” Edward spoke, “What is the purpose of this meeting? Are the outcomes that you discuss going to have any relevance to what happens?”

Margot said, “You mean, whatever we say and decide, maybe overridden and ignored?”

“Yes.”

“No, that’s not fair, we need to be involved,” burst out Felix.

“Chas said we'd be ignored,” said Michael “and be told what will happen.”

“Which is why it should be decided before anything is discussed if that is the case and if you are happy with that,” said Edward.

“Otherwise, it's a waste of time,” said Cecil and Edward nodded at her. Stephen looked at his uncle and his father. 

“I think you should all be involved,” said Jem, “We're all involved in the activity centres.”

“I always involved Joey in decisions when she was a child,” said Madge, “Even at the age of twelve and the start of the Chalet school.” Stephen nodded, “Dad? Are you going to agree?”

“I'd like to hear what's being said,” said Jack.

“You will, but are the ideas we put forward going to be considered seriously and form a basis for resolution?” asked Stephen and Jack nodded slowly. Phil, Geoff and Cecil looked at each other. David smiled.

“Those in favour?” Stephen quickly introduced a vote and Edward smiled in his turn, “Those against? None, good, carried unanimously, back to Item 1, mother's health, we have four doctors here, can we hear their thoughts on her illness and suggestions for treatment?”

David said, “I'm going to sit with the little ones and explain what you mean to them. They're struggling.” 

“I think I know what you mean,” said Clare 

“He's asking Uncle Jem, Dad, Margot and David how ill they think Mum is and whether Canada is the right answer,” said Geoff, “I don't think he thinks it is himself.”

Jack sat up and Stephen nodded at Geoff, “Yes, that’s right, but I want to hear what the medics have to say.”

“I'll start,” said Jem, “Your mother is severely depressed, I think. She needs a professional diagnosis and help. You all know that. Phil, you've been brilliant trying to keep her grounded but I think it is beyond you and Margot now.”

“You expected a 10-year-old girl to look after her mother?” Felix sat up in horror, “That's worse than what Dad's done to me!”

“Agreed,” said Michael, “Poor Phil.”

“No, I didn't expect Phil to look after her mother. We thought that with both your parents at home, Phil would give your mother a purpose, someone to look after. And that Jack would take on the caring role.”

“That worked!” said Felix bitterly, “The only person he cares about is himself.” He stopped and looked at his father, “Why didn't you help?”

“I tried to, we all were working together to help.”

“We?” asked Michael

“Your Uncle and Aunt, Margot and I.”

“What about her Gp? And the local health people?” ask Stephen

“It's like you still think you're on the Platz and the God of that,” said Felix, “but you're not, you should all have asked for help.” 

Jem nodded, “We should, I agree, it's gone on too long. We all hoped that she would get better.”

“It was the Sam business that caused her to change isn't it? said Cecil

“No,” said Edward hastily, “That brought her illness into the public domain.”

“He means that everyone can see that she is ill,” explained David, “but it is not Chas’s fault.”

“We know,” said Geoff, “It's Dad's.”

“The Sam incident,” Felicity smiled, “I like saying that, it’s the culmination of everything.”

“No, it's not, Dad never came down for my meeting,” said Felix bitterly.

“Why didn't you go?” Cecil looked at her father.

“I was busy at work, three patients died that week,”

“How many die each week?” asked Cecil

“Cecil!” protested Madge. Cecil looked at her, “He works in an Old People's Hospital. Patients die every week. It's normal.” She turned to her father, “You had one chance to be there for Felix. You missed it. Why?”

Stephen sat back and watched, amused, “don't minute this,” he muttered to Helena, let's see what happens.”

Jack took a drink of beer. Everyone watched. “I put work first,” he said, “I feel more comfortable there.” There was a shocked silence. Felix broke it, “You’re as depressed as she is. You need help just as much. Please minute that, Helena.”

“She will,” said Margot, “What do you mean about Canada?”

Stephen looked at David who said, “Your parents are off to Canada this weekend. Your father is on indefinite leave from work.”

“Unpaid?” asked Stephen and they looked at Jack who nodded.

“Leaving us?” said Cecil.

Madge stared in horror. “You've made arrangements for the children?”

“We're not children, We’re teenagers and adults.”

“I thought work was all important, yet you are just walking away?” said Felix. “That doesn't make sense.”

“Nothing does, there's no rational thought process,” said Margot.

“What arrangements have you made for the children? Speaking on behalf of the police, I have to know,” said Edward. Stephen smiled. 

Jack looked, “I thought Madge and Jem would continue to look after Geoff. Phil is off to the Chalet School next week.”

“No! She's not, I won't let her go. You're horrible, you're worse than Mum. I hate you.” David put an arm around Geoff who glared at his father, “You don't care.”

“He's ill,” said David soothingly, 

“It's not fair, Miss is putting on a Christmas Play and Phil has the main part and you are just going to destroy Phil and Miss and everyone else who is working on it.”

Everyone stared at Geoff who stared back. 

“Phil, that's wonderful, what are you going to do?” asked Felicity and Cecil looked at them both, “We are really the Fossil sisters now.”

“I'm singing solo and have the lead role. It's on 19th December if anyone can come.”

“Minute that please,” said Stephen, “I'll make sure all the older ones know and we'll all make an effort to come.”

“Don't forget the older Fossil sisters are appearing in Pantomime this year, the oldest one has a dancing Solo, whilst the younger will be disappearing into the back row of the chorus,” said Cecil.

“Petrova has got an acting part, as well as dancing and singing” said Felicity.

“Fabulous, you're all doing so well, we're going to be travelling around the country at Christmas,” said Stephen. “Do the Bettanys know? They would like to watch you, I'm sure.”

“Oh no they wouldn't,” said Jem with a grin 

“Oh yes they would!”

“Girls that's amazing. Phil, you can stay with us,” said Madge, “Jack, we need to talk money.”

“We do anyway,” said Stephen, “David and I have talked about it, we're going to talk to Dad about it. Perhaps you could sit in on the meeting?” he said to Edward who nodded.

“I don't think Canada will help,” said Michael staring at his father, “I think you both need more help.”

“We still haven't heard from the doctors,” said Stephen and Jem grinned. “As I said, I think your mother needs proper medical help.” he said hastily, “Maybe Canada afterwards.”

“I've just realised something,” continued Michael.

“What?”

“Mum only truly loves the Robin and Len. The rest of us are there but she doesn't really love us.” 

There was silence around the room. Stephen looked at Len. She looked back and shook her head.

“Oh my God,” said Felix, “What an awful thought.”

No-one's denied it,” said Felicity, looking round.

“No that is not right, your mother loves you all,” said Madge, “it's sad that you should think like that.” The Maynards looked at her and then each other.

“Dad?” asked Michael, “Aren't you going to give us anything?”

Jack struggled to think, his mind seemed like cotton wool. All these people questioning him. What right did his children have to question him? And what answers could he give? he didn't have any, he couldn't think, if only he could get away. He sat there, silent, impassive,

Stephen and David looked at one another and Stephen made up his mind.

“This is what is going to happen,” he said, “Mother is going into hospital for treatment. David and I are going down after this meeting to explain it to her. All this means is that she will get the treatment she needs and will get better,” he said to Clare, Geoff and Phil.

“Good,” said Cecil, “Do we vote on this or are you telling us what is going to happen?”

Stephen grinned, “Those in favour?” Everyone, with the exception of Jack, raised their hands.

“Against? No? Carried.”

“You can stay here,” said Madge, “Helena do you want to stay at Plas Gwyn or here?”

“I’ll stay with Margot and visit mother in hospital, if what Mike says is true, although I don't think it is, I may be able to help her, Dad, we can try and help you as well,” said Helena looking at her father and then looking away again quickly.

“I thought you might run away again,” said Cecil, “It's not as easy as you thought.”

“It's a shock, her coming back and seeing your mother like that,” said Madge.

“It's a shock for everyone,” said Cecil, “but we all cope.”

“You're angry,” said Helena.

“Yes, I am, you come back and think things haven't altered. They have. And you're going away soon, which is normal, you've got your own life now, but we are also different now. We're your equals not babies.” Helena looked at her and Cecil glared back. 

“Would you like me to have that put in the minutes?” Steve asked and Cecil shook her head, “I've said my bit, thank you, you both know how I feel. At least Chas keeps in contact, or he did before the Sam incident, he's much more understanding than you two.”

“That's us told,” said Stephen with a smile at Cecil and she reluctantly returned it with one of her own. 

Jack struggled to the surface, '“We are going to Canada,” and Stephen shook his head, “No you are not, not now at any rate. Mother needs help. And proper help, not a few Hail Marys.” 

“Your mother needs a break and we've paid for the tickets,”

“Let me get this straight,” Edward said, “You're worried about the money for your tickets but not about the children you are leaving behind and their financial situation?” There was silence.

“What does mum need a break from?” asked Cecil, “You? Herself? Not from us, we're never around.”

“She needs medical help, not a holiday, ” said Margot. “Are there any beers left?” Felix looked and passed her one.

“Can't you force him to get treatment?” asked Kevin and Edward nodded, “I would suggest that. I am also going to pass this onto Social Services, particularly about your youngest sister. It is worrying that they think they are good parents; this is the second incident in the past few months,”

“Nothing happened when we were younger,” said Margot. Helena looked, “Your devil?” she asked, “How much was that due to neglect?”

“And being split from you two too young,” said Margot. “Who made that decision?” She looked at her father and nodded, “You.”

Clare looked up, “Can I go and stay with my Grandmother in Paris?”

“What?” 

“She misses my father and would like me to live with her.”

“You've got other relatives then?” said Edward, “That's useful to know, we will have to have your grandmother's address.”

“Clare is an adopted daughter,” said Jem. He turned to Clare, “I think you're too young for that to happen, you will find that very tough, you will be totally alone in Paris.”

“I've got Adrienne and her friends,” said Clare composedly, “I know all that but with what is happening here, I think I'd rather go there. I can speak French and do know bits of Paris, and I'll be with my proper family.”

“We would look to place you with relatives anyway,” said Edward looking at her. “Would you take Cecil as well?” he asked Madge, “the rest are old enough for Social Services not to get involved.”

“Sound awful,” said Cecil.

“It's only temporary,” said Madge comfortingly and Cecil nodded. Edward just looked at her and she nodded back at him. and Stephen and David exchanged glances.

“I don't think anyone's going to be at your meeting,” Cecil said to Felix.

“I am,” said Stephen

“I am,” said Michael, Kevin, Kester, Felicity and Davies together.

“I was wrong,” said Cecil with a grin.

“With treatment, Joey and Jack will recover,” said Madge, smiling at Geoff and Phil. 

“You need to retire,” Felix looked at his father, “This is doing you no good, working here. Just retire, then you might have time for us. And get yourself better. If you want a job, help Uncle Jem with Mike's Activity Centre. A complete change.” 

“Yes,” said Geoff to his father, “Then you can teach me to play chess properly, like Stephen does.”

“All in favour?” said Stephen hastily and everyone raised their hand.

“Carried unanimously.” Jem and Edward looked at each other while Stephen avoided everyone's eye. David sat back and chuckled at his uncle's face. “Better go back to work tomorrow, start working your notice.”

“I'm not retiring,”

“You are, we've just passed the motion.” Michael laughed, “Then you can sort yourself out.”

Stephen continued, “Next item, Phil sorted, meetings done,” Cecil giggled, “Anna's cookbook, Helena do you want to tell us about that?”

Helena looked up, and shook her head, “Maybe not,” said Stephen, “I will, Connie updated me. Her publishers are very interested and Connie and Helena are going to see Anna next week to get her permission and discuss recipes.”

“Give her my love,” said Geoff 

“And mine,”

“And mine,”

“Tell her we miss her so much,” said Cecil and Edward watched them, they were more moved by that than their mother's illness.

“She might have to come over,” said Phil with a smile and Geoff grinned, “Another book launch. I liked the last one.”

“What last one?” asked Edward.

“’Simon Says’,” said Felix.

“This one will have food, Chas will have to cook all the recipes,” said Cecil.

“Is it just recipes or is it other stuff as well?” asked Felicity 

“Stuff?”

“Hair washes and other beauty products.”

“I thought of that and will pass it onto Connie.”

“Why is Connie involved?”

“They want to use her name to help sell it. She says she'll write an introduction and have a picture of us all in there.” There was a cheer.

The publisher has suggested that for illustration purposes, the meals are cooked in Chas’s kitchen.”

“Correction, Charlie's Cafe,” said Kester.

“Who eats them?” asked Kevin

“As they all have to be cooked over a weekend, there will be too much for us to eat. Chas has suggested he donates it to charities working with the homeless.” Edward looked surprised.

“Good idea. Who's cooking them?”

“Chas. Who else?”

“He's going to be busy.”

“Yes, keeping Sam away from all the food.”

“I suggest that he sends some down to our schools as well, we're away from home although not exactly homeless,” said Kevin.

“Those in favour?” called Kester and all the children raised their hands.

“Those against?” Madge and Jem raised theirs. Madge looked at Stephen and David, “Aren't you going to vote against?” Stephen grinned, “I choose my battles, I wouldn't win that one.”

“Carried,” said Kevin triumphantly.

Lawrie was nearly asleep when she heard Charles climb into her bed. He put his arms round her and cuddled her to him. “What's the matter?” she said sleepily. he cuddled her closer and dropped a kiss on her head., “It was a bit of a shock, that’s all.”

“What was?”

“The person I'm going to work with is the leader of that right-wing party. He was a Nazi.”

Lawrie twisted round to look at him, “This bed is too small,” she said, “What was he like?”

“Billy, but German.”

“Strict?”

“Efficient. I've got my orders for March.”

“What's the problem?”

“I don't want to work in such a group.”

Lawrie considered, “You're just acting a role, you're really working for Billy. The ideology, just pretend it's a fairy story, you don't need to believe in it.”

“Fairy story!”

Lawrie looked at him, “Sometimes you're very immature. You will have to get used to doing things you don't want to do, and you might disagree with or dislike. That's what working's all about. When I have to sweep up the theatre after a performance or have to sew up costumes or set out props, or tidy up after the principals, do you think I like it? No, I don't. I would like to go straight to the top and have everyone do everything for me. But that's not going to happen. You've got a job you're good at, just go ahead and do your best in whatever setting and who knows where you'll end up, in Billy's seat at the top of M16, probably. But acting like a sulky schoolboy won't help anyone. Now go back to your bed, I need my beauty sleep.”

Charles stared at her in shock. “Goodnight,” she said. He rolled out of her bed and back to his where he lay down and thought about what she said and eventually fell asleep.


	113. Chapter 113

“What do you all want to do this morning?” asked Jem looking at his guests.

“Do you want us to help clean up?” asked Felicity, “There's so many of us, it's not fair on Marie.”

“We can do the bedrooms and bathrooms,” said Cecil in response to a glare from Felicity. Madge smiled and said that would be helpful.

“We'll do our corridor,” said Mike. Then can we go on a long tramp? Tomorrow we can get ready for the meeting, but today we've got a free day.”

“Along the river,” said Kevin, “Have we still got the canoes we used to have?”

Everyone looked at Geoff who said, “I’ve only seen them, there are a couple of rafts.”

“No,” said Madge, “definitely not rafts.”

“The Scouts have got canoes, I know where the boathouse is,” said Geoff helping himself to bread and marmalade.

“Do you?” said Kevin thoughtfully.

“I'll phone Adrian and see if we can borrow them,” said Michael, “They'll have all the lifejackets as well?” Geoff nodded, his mouth full.

“It's cold for canoeing,” said Madge.

“We'll wrap up,” said Felix. “Can't we make our lunch while we're out?”

“Cook it?”

“Yes, and then we can report back to the meeting on Friday on the experience of canoeing on the river,” said Felix excitedly.

“What about Phil and Clare?”

“There are two people canoes,” said Geoff finishing his slice and helping himself to another.

“Is everyone going? asked Madge, secretly relieved that she would have some quiet at home. She had to sort out the accommodation for the Marlows.

Stephen said, “David and I are going down to Plas Gwyn to talk to Margot and Len and sort things through with Mum and Dad.” Madge smiled at her son. 

“Can you bring Anna's cookbook back?” asked Felicity, “Auntie Madge, tomorrow can we cook from it and make tea for the Marlows?”

“Yes,” said Felix, “I haven't baked for ages.”

“Phil's a good cook,” said Geoff and her brothers and sisters looked at her, “Alice teaches me, I can cook basic dinners and do some baking,” she said.

“All those in favour of making Phil head chef?” asked Stephen and everyone waved their hands in the air.”

Lawrie turned and saw Charles watching her. He closed his eyes immediately and pretended to be asleep. “Are you getting up or lying in bed all day, sulking?” she demanded.

Charles turned over and stared at the wall.

“Sulking,” she said, “We're off out after breakfast. I'm enjoying my time with the Company. Tomorrow, you can come and watch us, we're performing in an old people’s centre. Have a good day.” She turned to leave the room.

“What time are you back?” 

“Sevenish.”

“I'll have dinner ready for all three of you.”

Lawrie smiled, “Bye,” and she left him.

He turned over and looked at the door, scowling and then lay on his back, thinking of Sam. He woke up an hour later feeling better and got up. It was a sunny October day and he smiled, he had the day in front of him to do whatever he liked.

“Cecil!” Cecil turned to see Steve behind her, “A moment?” He looked around.

“we can use this room here,” she said, “Are you going to act the heavy older brother?”

“Yes, sit down.” Cecil sat and looked at him. 

“Do you know why Helena left?”

“She didn't want to marry Reg and she didn't want to stay in the family.”

“It was a bit more than that, she felt trapped. She couldn't see any way out of the home and the life that Mum and Dad had planned for her.”

Cecil looked at him, “So she ran away and abandoned us?”

“Not abandoned,” said Stephen.

“Yes, she did, climbing out of her bedroom window! What fairy story did she think she was living in? And now she comes back and treats us all like babies. You don’t, you listen but she is no different from Mum. Do you realise she's not spoken to Felix yet? He wrote to her and she can't even talk to him.” Cecil stood up, “Remind her when you next see her. Also, look at how the rest of us are managing to escape without losing contact with each other.”

Stephen looked at her, “I think she's found it difficult coming back to see Mum and Dad as they are. You don't blame me as much?”

“No, you were sent to Berlin because of work. Chas picked up where you left off, but Margot never bothers either and Connie as well,” She thought about what she had just said, “They were self-sufficient weren't they, the triplets? They don't need anyone else. The rest of us do need each other. She doesn't understand the family, she's just one of us, but she doesn't think of herself like that, she sees herself still as the Perfect Eldest One, responsible for us and riding to the rescue.” She walked out of the door and Stephen looked after her. He looked forward to going back to work, diplomatic relations would be a breeze after his family!

“This is familiar,” Lawrie entered the kitchen to find Charles sitting at the tables with his books in front of him. he looked up and smiled, “What me cooking and studying?”

“Yes, you sound better.”

“I am. How was your day?”

“Very good, I’ve a good idea of what Sir William Carew wants. He has his own ideas of the characters and although I don't agree with everything he says, sometimes I think the opposite, however, I go along with it and amend my performance. Ow!” Charles's rubber had hit her on the side of her head and it bounced onto the floor. She grinned at him and he reluctantly laughed back.

“What did you do?”

“I went to see Sabine. Where are the others?”

“Coming. Why?”

“Sabine has had the flat redecorated. When the furniture was being moved, they found an envelope under a cupboard. It's got photos in it. Here it is, hide it if the others come.”

Lawrie took it, “it's addressed to Simon,” He nodded as she opened it. She looked at the photos and then at Charles, “Simon?”

“Yes, look with Betty and Billy. That's the best photo I’ve seen of him.”

“Who Simon or Billy? Billy looks cute. He's changed a lot. That's Betty, very young and who's that?”

“Their older brother, he was killed in the First World War.” 

Lawrie looked at them and at Charles, “Poor Betty, she lost both her brothers. They’re Simon's photos then?”

“I think so. I want this one for Sam,” he picked up the photo of Simon with Betty and Billy. “And this is Aunt Nell, with Grizel and, do you know who that is?”

“Your mother?”

“Yes, I'm surprised he kept it.”

Lawrie looked at the pictures and said, “It's sad isn't it?”

Chas nodded, “It makes me realise what Billy and Betty have had to bear all their adult lives. I wonder it Billy feels guilty for leaving Simon out there.”

“And Sabine has suffered as well.”

“She had to cope with the whole war thing as well. She was telling me. We talked about the pictures.” Lawrie looked at him. He sounded more normal. “We are lucky, aren't we? I am worried about my parents and if I am doing the right thing by Sam. Other people have to bear much bigger things.”

“Sam does.”

“Sam?”

“He hasn't got a mother and, at the moment, no grandmother.”

Charles stared at her, “Of course, but he's grown up without a mother and Liz did the same. And he's got your mother, Helena and Betty. He'll be more aware of his mother's absence as he gets older.”

“Yes,” Lawrie smiled at him, “You’re doing a wonderful job with him. Are you giving these to Betty?”

“Of course, but I might give them to Billy first, they might be too much for her at the moment.” he paused, “Sabine said the same as you did and that German man I'm going to work with did. She also told me a couple of other things that I think Billy wants me to look into. I'm going to a football match on Saturday, I'll start working then.”

Lawrie nodded and handed the photos back, “Get some Brownie Points. Always worthwhile.”

“Are we going to the mountains tomorrow?”

“No, I'm working. I’m really enjoying it. The Company are going to Australia after Christmas, I'd like to go as well, I like them all, and I get on with Jane and Jack.”

Charles stared, she saw the hurt astonished look in his eyes, and then he smiled at her as he packed away his books, “That’s great. You can visit my cousins.”

“It's not all about your family!” and Charles laughed, “Have a wonderful time. Sam will miss you! Where are the others? Dinner will spoil if they're not here soon.”

Jane came running in, “Darlings, I'm so sorry we're late, what's dinner?” 

“Roast beef, Munich style, Kasespatzle, which I've never made before, but Sabine, who I visited today showed me what to do, and Sauerkraut.” Jane investigated.

“Pudding?” asked Lawrie and Charles smiled proudly, “Look,” he said, “This took us all day to make but it looks fabulous, Prinzregententorte.” 

“Chocolate cake,” said Lawrie.

“Wait till we cut it,” said Charles

“And poor Sabine?”

“She didn't want the pudding and she's got halves on everything else.”

“You've spent the day cooking?”

“Yes, and talking and then I came back and studied,” he nodded at his books.

“Who's Sabine?” asked Jack as they started to eat.

“A friend. How was your day?”

“Busy. Are you coming tomorrow? You can help backstage if you like,”

“Or cook for the company. You wouldn't like a job doing that would you? This is fabulous.”

Charles paused and then shook his head, “No, I've got a baby son, and a degree to finish and a MSc to start, but maybe in a couple of years time. You could set up your own touring company.”

“And bring Sam?”

“No, it's not possible, but it's a nice idea.”

“Depends on Billy,” said Lawrie thoughtlessly, “this is nice, did Anna ever make anything like this?”

“Yes, but slightly different. Sabine let me copy out some of her recipes. Are you all ready for cake? I'm really looking forward to seeing what this looks like. If it works, I'm make it for Sam when he's at Tom's.”

“Doesn't he stay with Aunt Joey and Uncle Jack?” asked Jane surprised and Charles shook his head, “Not at the moment, bit of a problem in the summer.”

Lawrie nodded, and then stared, “that looks wonderful!”

“It does,” Charles smiled broadly, “I’m so pleased, let's hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

“Yes, it does,” said Jack, “You can bring the rest tomorrow and we'll enjoy it.”

“I'll make coffee now,” Charles got up.

“You can, but we are washing up,” said Jane, “we are definitely keeping in contact with you, if you can cook like this.”

“You'll be welcomed everywhere,” said Jack, “may I have another slice of cake?”


	114. Chapter 114

Cecil strutted up the garden path of Plas Gwyn and hesitated by the front door. She walked around to the kitchen. She heard voices and pushed the door open. Helena and Margot staved at her. “Hallo Cecil, would you like a cup of tea?” asked Margot.

“I've come for Anna's cookbook, I'll get it,” said Cecil and made her way to the bookshelf. Her sisters watched her.

“I thought Steve was going to bring that back,” said Margot.

“He'd probably forget,” said Cecil, coming back to the table with the book. She looked at Helena. “Is Mum here?”

“No, she agreed to go to hospital, David and Steve took her this afternoon. They've not come back yet,” said Helena.

“Told you, he'd forget it,” said Cecil. Margot poured her a cup of tea, “sit down, drink that and say whatever it is you want to.” 

Cecil looked at her older sisters and addressed Helena, “Why did you abandon us?”

“Why is all about you?” Margot said quickly, “Why shouldn't Helena go if she wanted to?”

“In that melodramatic way? You and Connie left as well, in the normal way.”

“I didn't think there was any other way out, you don't know what it was like for me.”

“What was it like for you?” Cecil stared at Helena

“I was expected to do everything for mother and for you all.”

“I remember Anna doing that.” Cecil sounded dogmatic.

“Don't you remember us doing it as well? That time you were kidnapped, we were pulled out of school to look after you younger ones.”

“Kidnapped?” Cecil stared, “No I don't remember that. And you said “we”. All I remember is Phil being ill and Geoff and I being left to Anna. What were the rest of you doing?” she asked Margot.

“Mum treated Helena differently, she was responsible for us all, according to Mum. That was drilled into her from being a baby. Anything she did, she was reminded that it would influence everyone else. She then was supposed to marry Reg Entwistle and spend the rest of her life on the G.P. She couldn't cope so ran away,”

Cecil frowned, “You had temper tantrums. They didn't influence us, why should Helena’s behaviour?”

“Exactly,” Margot jumped on that, “Although we were all the eldest, only Helena's behaviour was supposed to influence you.”

“That's stupid,” Cecil looked at Helena, “So what happened?”

“I met my employer on the train as I was leaving Switzerland and worked for her and looked after her family. I then got married to Ben, but I still care for the children.”

Cecil stared, “You left home because you didn't want to care for us and didn't want to get married, and then end up looking after children and marrying.” 

Margot giggled, “She's got a point,” she said.

“You're not a nun now,” said Cecil to Margot, “and you are using your education and degree. Didn't you have a place at University?” she asked Helena who nodded, “I just felt trapped and had to get away,” She said, “You don't understand, Cecil, you weren't there.”

“Yes, I was, but you’re going to say I was too young. But I wasn't too young to see what you did to the family. And to live through what has happened since. But you three don't need the family, you've got each other.”

“What do you mean we don't need the family?” asked Margot.

“There were three of you. You were a family on your own. You’re like aunts to us, but you’re not really our sisters.”

“Yes, we are,” said Helena, amused

“Not really, you're too old and self-contained. We manage on our own, and we all stick together. You say I don't understand why you did what you did, you don't understand us or what we've been through. We've moved here from Switzerland, we've moved schools. We've watched Mum getting worse and then Dad suddenly collapse.” Cecil wiped her eyes angrily and Margot and Helena stared at her, “We haven't run away. We've stuck with it and with them. And you’ll go away and lead your own lives. We can't, we're too young. Geoff, Phil and I are going to Auntie Madge’s. And they are going to foster us, and I don't know when we'll go back, if we ever will.” She looked at Margot and said, “You don't think we'll be going back soon and your boyfriend doesn't, I saw him look at Auntie Madge.”

Helena and Margot looked at each other and Cecil rummaged in her pocket for her handkerchief. Helena got hers out to pass across but Margot shook her head and she put it back.

“I'm staying,” said Margot, “You can always come and talk to me, or Edward. He understands. You all do give each other support, we can see that. And it was obvious at the meeting, you all backed each other up. We used to do that when we were younger, and we shared so much more of our lives together, but Erica isn't here anymore, Felix will be moving away soon, Felicity will go to college, Michael is away but will come back and you will go before Geoff and Phil. I'm not sure what is going to happen to Clare. You are lucky, you've got a wonderful family support network and we would like to be part of that. As would Connie, Roger, Steve and Chas.”

“But we do have our own lives to live,” said Helena, “We are not going to be as involved as you and Geoff and Phil are because, as you say, you are younger and this is your entire life. It isn't ours. If you need help, we'll be around to give it but we're not going to be here the whole time.”

“Neither are you, you'll be at school,” said Margot with a smile.

“Your family experience is different from ours,” said Helena, “maybe I should have thought things through a little more, but we are talking about five years ago and I felt trapped. Don't forget, added to what Margot has told you, all I knew was school and home on the G.P. You've had so many more experiences than I ever had at your age, your school is a long way from home, you have to be more independent, you’ve danced in a professional pantomime, not just a Millie's one, you go to town on your own, you go to the pictures. Geoff and Phil play with their friends in the village. You don't have everyone knowing everything about your life and only having your family around you. You are not as controlled as much as we were. Do you understand?” 

Cecil nodded, “We've got more freedom, much more in the case of Phil, and more chance to grow up as we want to,” she said, “but we've lost our parents.”

“We've all done that,” said Margot, “and that hurts us all equally.”

“It does,” said Helena and then after a pause, “You went canoeing today, all of you, without any parental supervision. Did you have fun? Were you all safe?”

Cecil looked back at her, “Of course we were safe. Mike told us what to do in the canoes before we started. We had a great time. Kevin and Kester took Phil and Clare. Fliss, Geoff and I lit a fire and cooked lunch, and the sausages weren't burnt! You went out in boats on the Tiernsee though.” 

“Not as much, and we had to keep in sight and we would never have been allowed out like that.” 

Cecil thought it through, “How long has mum been ill?” she asked abruptly. Helena looked at her and Cecil returned her gaze steadily. “She's accepted going into hospital because that is normal for her. Dad used to send her to bed when she was upset, so is this a long-term illness? Will Dad do the same?”

Margot said, “We don't know, but that is a very good point. We will tell you how things are going, and Cecil, you are all coping so well. If you do need to talk or write, we are here for you.”

Helena took out her purse and handed a card over to Cecil, “That's my address. You can write any time you'd like to.”

Margot was leafing through the cookbook.

“You know this address, but I'll give you Edward's in case you don't want Dad to see the letters. I like how Chas did this,” she said, “It's very clear.”

“Chas did what?” asked Cecil helping herself to another cup of tea.

“Wrote the recipes, it's very easy to follow. He's written them like a Science experiment. I'm working tomorrow or I'd join you in the kitchen. What are you doing, Helena?”

“I've got a meeting with David, Steve, Edward, Jem and Dad in the morning, I think we're going to write out his letter of resignation and also look at the financial and legal side of everything. I'd much rather bake though, I'd like to learn some of Anna's recipes.”

“Do you have to go to the meeting?” asked Margot looking at her and then quickly at Cecil and back, Helena picked up message, “Probably not, will I be allowed to come and join you in baking?”

Cecil smiled, “You'll have to ask Phil, she's head chef.”


	115. Chapter 115

The kitchen was busy and noisy when Helena arrived early the next morning. Michael looked up from his dough and smiled, “We were remembering Anna's leaving party, that was the last time we were all together like this cooking,”

“But we cooked at Plas Gwyn,” said Felix cutting out biscuits. “This is fun as well.”

“Do you ever cook at home?” asked Helena, “How can I help?”

“Check the stove, make sure nothing burns?” suggested Geoff, “or wash-up.”

“Geoff!” cried his siblings and he grinned, “We don't know how good she is, she might not be able to do anything.”

“We're not in Scouts, it's not a badge test,” said Felicity, “Len, sorry Helena, I'm making sausage rolls. Do you want to help make the pastry?”

“Are sausage rolls in Anna's cookbook?”

“No, but I want to make them.”

“I'm preparing the sausagemeat,” said Geoff.

Kester smiled, “We've been co-opted as well, as we're making lunch as well, Felix, can we do these at school sometime?”

“Chas is supplying us all, don't forget,” grinned Kevin, “Phil, do you want me to knead that dough? What?” as everybody looked at him, “We have baked before!”

“Burnt offerings?” suggested Michael and Kevin nodded.

“What are you making, Cecil?” asked Helena

“Butterfly cakes, they're nearly ready to go in, Mark and l are making them together.”

“Phil’s making Lemon biscuits,”

“But we haven't got the recipe!”

“Chas sent it to me,” said Phil

“That's not fair! Why did he send it to you?”

Phil just smiled.

“Where is it?”

“She had to learn it off by heart,” said Mike “and eat the recipe immediately. Was it lemon flavoured?”

“Coffee,” said Phil smiling. “we can have them for coffee break it you want.”

“Those in favour?” asked Geoff and everybody raised their hands.

“I like this voting business,” said Cecil, “we can get anything we want by voting for it.”

There was an appreciative pause, then Michael said, “Only for minor things though. Are those biscuits ready? They smell it.”

Phil investigated and took out her biscuits.

“We could use the voting system more though,” said Kevin thoughtfully and he looked at Felix and they grinned. 

“I want to make a Chocolate cake, have we time?” asked Felix. “Chas and I made it at Trennels once. I'd like to do it myself.”

“Go ahead,” said Michael. Helena looked up, “Do you see Chas a lot?”

“I used to, but not so much recently, I'm hoping to do so soon,” said Felix carefully, “I do see Sam a lot, at school.”

Michael looked at Helena, “I see him and Connie in London, as you know and play with Sam.”

“How do you know?” asked Cecil

“We all lunched together at Chas's,”

“Charlie's Cafe,” said Claire watching Felix make his cake.

“Yes,”

“Stew and apple?”

“Yes,” Michael grinned.

“The engine I’ve almost finished for Sam, I hope that Chas will take it in the way it's meant.”

“I'm sure he will,” said Felicity

“He better, or he'll have me to answer to,” said Cecil at which Michael and Helena both laughed, “I bet he's quaking in his boots,” said Kevin and Cecil smiled.

“Do the children you look after do this sort of thing?” asked Felicity to Helena who nodded, “I think all families do.”

“Did you?” ask Cecil and Helena shook her head, “no, we didn't, nor did you in Switzerland,”

“The past is a foreign country. They do things differently there,” quoted Felicity.

“What?” said Felix.

“The Go-Between, Isn't it your O-Level Set text?”

“No, we've got that boring Silas Marner,” said Davies, “awful stuff.”

“Agreed,” said Felix, “and Chaucer and Shakespeare! Next year it'll just be horses, and science.”

“A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse,” said Davies, “Is your cake ready to come out? Those sausage rolls are going in now are they? Is the pastry ready?”

“Yes,” said Felicity, “Geoff do you want to make them now?”

“The bread is rising nicely, it'll need knocking back soon for a second rise,” said Phil and they all turned to look at her. “It's pretty good that you know stuff like that,” said Felix. “Are you going to the Chalet School or stay here?”

“Will it make any difference if we are fostered?” asked Cecil and Michael looked up, “I'm not sure, I'd have to ask Adrian, he'll tell me, but I think the Council will want to make sure that you are properly housed and educated.”

“So we can stay where we are?”

“I don't know, you'd have to ask Uncle Jem. The meeting today will clear that up.”

“Are you going to the Chalet School then?”

“I don't know, I might stay here.” Geoff shot her a look and she replied, “They can't go to Australia it they are going to take us on.”

“No-one asked our opinion,” said Kester, “whether we wanted hordes of baby cousins staying with us.”

“They'd know the answer would have been no,” said Kevin with a grin. Felicity gave an exasperated sigh and reaching for the flour bag, threw a handful at Kevin. He retaliated and in a minute a flour fight was taking place. Helena was about to stop it when she caught Michael’s eye and he shook his head. 

“It's a good job we're all going to change,” said Cecil with a large grin when they finished. 

“Did you want to be a blonde?” asked Felix looking at her hair and she laughed, “No. This is fun isn't it?”

“Fun? look at the mess,” said Helena with a smile.

Cecil just looked, “It'll clean up. You missed a lot. There these are finished,” and she looked at her butterfly buns with pride.

“I suppose we did,” said Helena slowly

“We all did, being stuck in that nursery,” said Michael

“Very Victorian.”

“It wouldn’t have been fair on Anna or Rosli,” said Felicity 

“Can we make a Christmas pudding?” asked Phil

“Bit early isn't it?” asked Mike

“Alice said that they make theirs early and everyone stirs it and makes wishes, we're all here, I'd like to do it with everyone,” Phil said. Her brothers and sisters looked at each other and nodded. “Have you got a recipe? And what about David and Margot and Steve? Or shall we wish for them?”

“They can join in, and Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem. We can all do it together before lunch. And the books are over there”

“Let’s start then.” Felicity was looking through cookbooks, “Found one,” she said, “Felix, you’re the best, do you want to start it?” Felix read the recipe, “Geoff, can you measure out the fruit we need? Thanks, and I'll start making it.”

Phil smiled, “Then we have dinner to make, Shepherd’s Pie. Who’s the best at peeling potatoes?”

“Helena,” said Michael with a grin, “Those in favour? Unanimous decision.” 

Phil handed her a peeler and said, “Get started, we'll give you a hand as well. Mike, can you put a pan of water on to boil? Thanks” 

“Yes, this voting system does have a lot of advantages,” said Cecil thoughtfully 

“Told you!” said Kevin.

Helena looked round at her brothers and sisters getting on happily with their jobs and each other and felt glad. She saw how at home they all were at the Round House and said a swift prayer to thank her Uncle and Aunt before starting to peel the pile of potatoes.

“This meeting is convened to discuss what we are putting in place for the Maynards while their mother is receiving treatment as an in- patient,” said Madge, “I’ve been asked to chair the meeting, Dr David Russell has agreed to minute it. Are there any apologies?

“Yes,” said David, “Helena Maynard is with her siblings today rather than here.”

Madge nodded, “She asked me to come in her stead.” There was a knock at the door and a young man entered. Madge and Jem looked at him in astonishment. He smiled at them and said, “I do apologise but I've been sent by my department to attend the meeting. Michael Maynard talked to me last night and I was concerned enough to talk to my supervisor who sent me here.” He smiled around and nodded at Edward.

“That's fine,” said Madge, “Adrian, I don't think you've met my son, David” Adrian smiled at him, “And my nephew, Stephen. Adrian runs the scout group”

“I’m also a Social Worker. You're Michael and Geoff's brother? They've spoken about you. You live abroad don't you?”

“Yes, in Berlin"

“And one of your sister's lives,”

“In France, and another brother will be moving to Germany next summer.”

Adrian nodded, “Why?”

“I'm sorry?”

“Why do you all live abroad?”

“We all lived abroad till eighteen months ago.”

“Oh, yes, I suppose you did.”

“Any more questions or can we get on with the meeting?” asked Stephen, regarding him amusedly.

“I was just trying to understand the background to the family situation,” explained Adrian cheerfully. 

Stephen smiled, “I'm sure Mike and Geoff will tell you that adequately.”

Jem chuckled.

Madge looked at the agenda. “Joey, Mrs Maynard, has been admitted to hospital for observation and treatment. It is thought that she may be kept in hospital for sometime.”

“What arrangements have been made for the children?” asked Adrian

Madge looked at him, “ If we can follow our agenda? We will get on to the children in their turn.”  
Adrian looked surprised at her air of authority . 

“Item 2. Dr Maynard. At the family meeting it was decided unanimously that you should retire.” Adrian sat up and opened his mouth. Madge looked in his direction and he shut it again. “Jack, what are your own thoughts?"

“I'm not retiring,” said Jack, “I have responsibilities both to my patients and to fund my family.”

“What about playing with your family? Getting involved with your family?” asked Stephen lazily, “even getting to know your family?"

“As Stephen reminded me, your family are mainly self sufficient. The oldest five cost you nothing,” said Jem

“Adding the adoptees, it's the oldest nine,” said Stephen. “Felix also costs you nothing in term time,”

“And holidays, he's always at the Marlows,” said David

“So that's ten.”

“Ten!” gasped Adrian

“Seventeen in total,” said Edward.

Adrian looked around and met amused glances from everyone. He looked at Jack, “Why?” he asked simply 

“Agreed, particularly as you can't cope with us,” said Stephen. “Are you retiring?”

“No,” Jack looked back at his son.

“Do you agree you are ill?”

Jack paused, “I've felt better,” he admitted.

“Do you think you should work if you're not feeling well.”

“Yes,” breathed Adrian in his ear. Stephen nodded slightly and changed his question “Will you look at reducing your hours and spending the extra time with your family?” He thought, “Really, that is Geoff and Phil.”

“That's a good idea,” said Jem

“And see a doctor about your own health?”

Jack nodded. He had to get out. He looked round. He felt trapped.

“Margot's staying here isn't she?” said Edward gently, “She'll look after you.”

“I'll go and find her,” said Jack and escaped out of the door.

Stephen put his head on his hands. Adrian clapped on the shoulder, “Don't worry, he'll be signed off work as soon as he walks into the consulting room. But work's his crutch. We couldn't kick it away totally.”

“We did to Chas,” said Stephen.

“Chas is bright enough to understand and let it go. He's coming on brilliantly,” said David.

“Chas?” queried Adrian 

“Stephen’s brother,” said David

“Sam's father?”

“Yes, he was brooding over what happened in May. He's still coming to terms with it. He was using his dissertation as his crutch; we took it off him. He can have it back after Christmas. He is receiving therapy,” said David

“You'll know about it, Mike will have told you,” said Stephen sitting up and Adrian grinned, “Mike trusts me a lot. I'll tell him that I am here and the reason why. Now, and most importantly, what's going to happen to the children?”

“I vote we pause at the moment and have a drink, tea or coffee, nothing stronger, apart from Stephen who needs it,” said Jem.

“I'll put the kettle on,” said Edward getting up and Adrian grinned, walked over to Jem and they began to discuss the activity centre.

“Felix, Felicity, Cecil and Clare go back to their respective schools on Sunday. Geoff lives with us anyway and Phil is coming to stay as well,” Madge said when they reconvened. Adrian nodded. Edward looked up, “I know you've been looking after Geoffrey informally, but if you are taking responsibility for the two younger girls as well, then it might be time to put it all on a more formal setting.”

Madge looked at David and Jem and they nodded. 

“Good idea,” said Stephen, “that will make Cecil more secure, she's struggling at the moment. She is staying at her school isn't she?” 

“Yes, she and Felicity. We'll think about Phil. She may want to go with her sisters, now"

Adrian looked up, “Cecil?”

“My twelve year old sister,” said Stephen, “Madge and Jem have agreed to be responsible for her temporarily until Mum and Dad can look after her again,” said Stephen and everyone looked at each other. “I know,” he said, “I'm just trying to be optimistic.”

“Best way to be,” said Adrian cheerfully, “They may surprise us. I do think you are looking at a long term placement. What about Christmas?”

“Felix will be at the Marlows, Felicity and Cecil appearing in Pantomime in Carnbach, they stay in school, Claire will be in Paris with her grandmother, Mike and Erica, I'm not sure,” said Madge “Geoff and Phil will be with us and Margot will be at Plas Gwyn with her father. We will invite Joey and Jack for Christmas Day. Hopefully, we won't be needed much longer than that.”

“Michael will stay up in London and help out Tom Gay with her Christmas events. He will stay at Connie’s,” said Stephen, “I’m not sure about Erica.”

“And you?”

“I’m spending Christmas with Chas and Sam at Danny and Verity’s. It's a Christmas tradition.”

“Not with family?” asked Adrian 

“Tom Braithwaite, Sam's maternal grandfather is with us.”

Adrian nodded, “But you don't seem to come together very much.”

Stephen stared, “There are too many of us and we're not children anymore. We've got our own lives. I mean, Sibyl and Josette, my cousins live in Australia. Are you going to tell Madge and Jem that they have a dysfunctional family?”

David laughed and Adrian smiled. “No, I know where I stand now. You and your sisters don't come that often to visit your parents, do you?”

“Mike's not already told you?”

Edward chuckled, “I can see a resemblance to your brother suddenly.”

“Mike? Geoff?

“No, Charles.”

“He's not here?”

“No, Billy's sent him to Munich.”

“Billy?”

“His employer."

“Who's going to tell him?” asked Stephen 

“Who, Billy or Chas?” asked Jem

“Both, Billy wouldn't let me speak to him, when I wanted to, I don't want to be at the receiving end again,” said David

“If he's in a mood, I'm not calling him,” said Stephen firmly.

Edward smiled, “He's been short with me as well.”

Adrian looked at them all open mouthed, “Do you want me to speak to him whoever he is?”

“The innocent,” said Stephen looking at him and David laughed. Edward smiled and scribbled on a piece of paper, passing it across to Adrian who read what it said and looked totally astonished.

“Mike hasn't told you everything,” said Stephen watching him

“You’re forgetting I've known Billy for forty years,” said Jem, “I will tell him. Now we need to discuss the financial situation and what we need to do in a legal framework.”

Adrian looked at his notes, “I would like to meet the family.”

“You will tomorrow, Connie and Chas are the only two missing.”

“Of course. Sorry, back to finances,” and he beamed on everyone, “It's so nice to get everything sorted so amicably. I wish all my cases were so easy.”

Jem led the way back into the Round House and stopped and smiled, “The baking obviously gone well,” he said with a smile as they smelt newly baked bread, “Shall we go and see it there are any pickings?” 

“They'll have hidden everything out of site,” Stephen said.

Jem laughed and went into the kitchen. It was spotless and everyone was sitting around the table drinking tea and coffee around a bowl of cake mix.

“Where's the baking?” he asked.

“Away,” said Felix with a grin, “There's a plate of samples here though it you want to try anything.”

“What's that?”

“Christmas pudding mix. We're waiting to you to arrive so that we can stir it and make wishes,” said Clare, “Phil wants us to do it all together.”

Jem smiled at Phil and Stephen looked, “We haven't got Margot here,”

“Helena will have to wish for her and Connie and you will wish for Chas,” said Phil, “Where’s Auntie Madge?”

“I'm here, why are you all so serious?”

“We're having Stir up Sunday early,” said Jem, “and making wishes, would you like to start?”

Madge's eyes filled with tears and she nodded, took the spoon and stirred the cake, wishing. She passed the spoon to Geoff who copied her. There was a silence as everyone stirred and wished. Then Madge took the pudding mixture away to the counter

“I've got some muslin to put it in to boil.” said Felix standing up, “I'll put it on now. Who's taking it for Christmas?”

“Fliss and Cecil,” said Phil, “They don't have anything cooked here for Christmas.”

“Thank you, we'll share it out on Christmas Day,” said Felicity and Cecil hugged Phil.

“What is lunch?” asked Jem

“Shepherd's Pie,” said Felix, “Helena had to peel the potatoes for it.”

“Plum crumble to follow,” said Phil, “You’ll enjoy that.”

Jem looked at them all, “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes, Phil was brilliant and she made lemon biscuits, Chas has sent her the recipe!” said Felicity.

“Isn't it in the book?” asked Stephen helping himself to a cake.

“No, he's keeping it for himself.”

“He'll have to include it if it's going to be published,” said David 

“’Lemon Biscuits and Liberty Bodices, an exposé of Life with the Maynards’,” said Stephen with a grin.

“Lunch is soon, so don't eat too much and I'd like you all neat and tidy when the Marlows arrive,” said Madge.

Felix looked at his uncle and exchanged glances with Felicity.

“What happened?” he asked and Jam looked around the table. Helena was seated beside Phil, and she looked at Stephen's set face. She put her arm around Phil who looked at her surprised and then shook it off.

“Your father has refused to retire,” said Jem. They all looked at him and waited.

“We have suggested that he reduce his hours, and he is more amenable to that, I mean, he says yes,” said Jem seeing Clare looking puzzled. “He also has agreed to go and see a doctor about his depression to get some treatment organised.”

“I suppose that's the best you can do,” said Michael, “If he feels more comfortable at work, we have to work with that.” Jem, Madge, David and Stephen looked at him. “I discussed it with Adrian,” he said, “confidentially. He knows the police and Social Services are involved, and he will be at the meeting tomorrow.”

“He's very nice, he’s a Social Worker anyway,” said Geoff.

“Really?” said Stephen 

Madge smiled, “I’m pleased to see you all taking it so calmly.”

“We can't do anything else,” said Cecil. “Are you fostering us then?”

“Yes,” said Jem, “And everything will be done legally. Money has been set aside for your upkeep, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

“They weren't,” said Michael

“It's only temporary,” said Jem, “Until your parents are over this.” Cecil looked at him and at Stephen.

“And we've got the Barn to use as our own place,” said Geoff, “So we'll be fine. It's nice to have you all back.”

“Margot will stay as Plas Gwyn with your father, so if you do want to go back for anything you can,” continued Jem, “and she is staying here.”

“She's not going to leave Eddie!” said Kevin and Jem frowned, “He gave us some useful suggestions at the meeting, I'm very pleased he is with her,” he said, “He'll be a good addition to the family.”

“Police, doctor, all we need now is a lawyer,” said Kester,

Felix looked up, “You know I'm sure I heard something about one, was it yesterday?”

“I'm not sure, I think it might have been Tuesday,” Kevin pretended to think. David walked out of the kitchen followed by laughter.


	116. Chapter 116

Pam Marlow was enjoying her tea, “Did you bake these?” she asked Madge as they sat together. Felix and Davies were talking to Captain Marlow, Cecil and Felicity were chatting quietly, Rowan was talking to David; Jem was watching everything. Geoff and Phil were sitting with Stephen and Michael and eating their tea and Kevin and Kester conversed together quietly.

“No, the youngsters baked everything today for you,” said Jem.

“From Anna's cookbook,” said Cecil and Pam smiled, “I thought I recognised some of it, Chas and Felix bake sometimes from it. It’s very good,” she smiled at Cecil who smiled back, “Chas's not here, is he? Anthony said they were collecting Sam from his Grandfather for the weekend. He'll play on Tommy Tucker, he's going to miss that pony next year.”

“He will,” said Madge, “We're hoping he'll bring Sam back up here soon.” Pam raised her eyebrows, “Where are their parents?” she asked sotto voce.

“We'll tell you after tea. They'll all go out.”

Captain Marlow looked at Jem, “Are these all Maynards?” he asked, “It's like being back at sea in the wardroom,”

Jem laughed, “No, my three sons are here, David, Kevin and Kester, the remainder are Maynards though.”

“The triplets and Chas aren't here though,” said Michael. 

“None of you want to be in the Navy?”

Felicity stared, “No, why would we?”

“I'm looking at the Army,” said Kevin.

“Felix and Michael have their own ideas of what they want to do,” said Jem, “What about you, Geoff?”

“No thank you,” said Geoff, “I don't know what I want to do, but I don't want to join the army or the navy.”

“That man came to talk to us at school about the army,” said Phil helping herself to cake. “He was trying to get us interested. I don't think anyone was though.”

“Some were, Tom and Gary and Ray were. They were talking about it at Scouts,” said Geoff, “I was telling them about your posters, can we put them up in the barn?”

“Brilliant idea,” said David, “That makes the barn your hangout as well.”

“There's plenty of room,” said Kevin

“Welcome aboard,” said Kester with an impish look at Captain Marlow. He addressed him, “How’s Lawrie today?”

“Lawrie? Do you know Lawrie? I haven't spoken to her today, she's in London at work,” He stopped as the children all burst out laughing.

“Chas and Lawrie  
sitting in a tree  
K I S S I N G,” chanted Kevin. 

Captain Marlow looked at him and then at Jem who chuckled. Stephen looked at the twins and shook his head, “Chas had to go to Munich, that’s why he's not here, Connie, our sister should have gone with him but couldn't, so he invited Lawrie instead.”

Captain Marlow stared and then looked at his wife who smiled and said, “I hope they have a pleasant trip. They are good friends and are good for each other.”

“I agree,” said Madge

“Billy can't mind,” said Michael

“Does he know Lawrie?” asked Rowan quizzically 

“Probably better than you do,” said Pam to her husband, “Miranda lives just round the corner from Chas and Nicola and Lawrie spend quite a lot of time at Chas's.”

Kevin decided to stir things a bit more and turning to Rowan said, “Do you know David's girlfriend? He met her at Chas's.” 

David glared at his brother and Rowan said politely, “I hardly think so.”

“Didn't you go to the same school as the twins? She did, what's her name?”

“Janice,” said Kester and Rowan's eyes widened, “Janice? Jan Scott?” she looked at David who nodded, “Yes, of course I knew her. She was the year ahead of me but we were in the same sports teams.” She smiled at David, “Tell me, how is she? I didn't know the twins had met up with her again.”

“Yes, Miranda asked her for some help with Franz’s possessions and we met at Chas’s,” David carried on talking and Kevin looked a bit disappointed. Captain Marlow eyed him, amusedly and glanced at Jem who smiled and said, “Did I tell you two boys something?”

“No,” The twins looked at him.

“You two are on clearing up and washing up duty after this. All on your own, enjoy.” Geoff Marlow laughed and the twins scowled at him, looked at their father for confirmation and then at each other resignedly.


	117. Chapter 117

“Do you think Dr Maynard will come to the meeting?” asked Geoff Marlow looking at Jem when he had finished explaining the situation. Jem shook his head, “He's not thinking straight at the moment.”

“I'll be there to support Felix,” said Stephen firmly

“I think half the family will be,” said Jem, “Mike will be there anyway, and Felicity says that she will be with him”

“Poor younger children, how are they coping?” asked Mrs Marlow

“Very well. Stephen and Helena are here and they all go back to school on Sunday. which gives us time before to think about their rooms and belongings.”

“How's Charles?” asked Pam, “It must be difficult for him.”

Stephen and David looked at each other, “He doesn't know. Jem is going to tell Billy as he has sent him to Munich and refuses to give us his phone number,” said Stephen.

“He told me off for asking for it,” said David. 

“Really? I suppose, after Elizabeth, he's protecting him. Who is going to tell him and how?”

“Who's Elizabeth?” asked Geoff

“She was his wife. She and he were estranged, she suffered mental health problems during the pregnancy,” said David sombrely.

“She died giving birth, so the situation remains unresolved,” said Jem soberly.

“Poor boy,” said Pam, “He couldn't even say goodbye.”

“He did,” said David with a smile, “He and Sam stormed Intensive Care and he said goodbye then. She wasn't aware though, she was unconscious.”

“He was only nineteen,” said Stephen sadly, “and I couldn't be there with him.”

“That was not your fault,” said Madge firmly.

Geoff Marlow looked shocked and his wife smiled at him, “There is a lot about Charles that you don't know.” 

“Do you know Billy personally?” Geoff asked his wife.

“No, but the twins and Patrick do and talk about him quite a lot. I’ve never even spoken to him."

“I've known him for nearly forty years,” said Jem.

“I know him and work with him a bit,” said Stephen, “Not as much as Chas will do.”

“You don't mind that?” asked Geoff Marlow and Stephen stared, “Not at all, I couldn't do what Chas does and he couldn't do what I do, well he could but we'll pretend he couldn't.”

“Where's Mike?” Felix, dressed in a suit, leapt down the staircase. Felicity looked up, “In there, talking to the Scout Leader. Geoff's with him as well.”

“I suppose about the activity centre,” said Felix losing interest. “You will be there for me?”

“Of course, got your papers?”

Felix nodded. 

“Uncle Jem has banned Kevin and Kester, but they say they'll wait in the barn for us,” continued Felicity.

“Let's go,” said Felix and led the way into the dining room. His aunt looked at him and smiled, “You ’Il be fine, don't worry. Your meeting is first, as it is the simpler to deal with. I know the Marlows will support you. You are very lucky to have met them.”

Felix nodded, “Dad's not coming, is he?”

Madge hesitated and shook her head, “I don't know, but I don't think so.” Felix looked at her and said carefully, “It's not Chas's fault is it? If Sam hadn't been born, would this have happened?” Felicity looked at him and at her aunt who looked shocked, “No it is not. Chas and Elizabeth did do something that society frowns upon and the church says is wrong, but Chas has suffered the most.”

“Connie and Roger live together,” said Felicity, “Do you blame them as well?”

Felix paused and said, “It's difficult. They are doing something that Mum and Dad oppose.”

“Mum and Dad live their own life,” said Stephen who had come in. “They gave us a basis from which we make our own life and decisions but we can't be bound by their rules all our lives, What's your problem?”

“He's blaming Chas for this,” said Felicity, “And I can understand his viewpoint. He thinks that if Elizabeth hadn't had Sam, then things might not have happened as they have.”

“Chas and Elizabeth were married when Sam was born,” pointed out Stephen, “And Dad was very supportive to Chas. You're being unfair to Chas again. He did exactly the right thing. You know Mr Braithwaite wasn't going to tell him about the baby and have it adopted? How do you think Chas felt? Stop blaming Chas for everything,” Stephen suddenly blazed out and Felix looked shocked. “What has happened would have happened anyway. We could say its Auntie Madge's fault for babying mother, something that Dad continued to do. But we don't.” He stopped and strode out of the door and his aunt and sister and brother stared after him. 

“Everyone is upset at the moment,” said Madge hastily, “You mustn't let it spoil your meeting.”

Felix shook his head, “I didn't realise that Stephen was angry, he always seems to be so calm.”

“He's seen your father very ill. It’s hard for him. He’s also very close to Chas, you know that. I thought you had sorted out your problems with Chas?”

Captain Marlow walked into the room and paused, watching Felix.

“I have, but I don't know, it's confusing. Everything seems to stem from Sam staying there in the summer, it's all crashed down since then.”

“Dad asked Chas to let Sam go to them, I was there I saw it,” said Felicity, “Chas didn't want to, I could see that. He felt he had to,” she said inspired, “because it would have been what they wanted to happen and to make us all a happy family again.”

“It wasn't Chas's fault that Mum and Dad are struggling,” Michael had come in and was listening, “I think after this meeting, we'll have another family meeting and thrash this out between ourselves. Where is Steve?”

“He stormed off,” said Felix subdued.

“I'll find him and talk to him, and phone Len, sorry Helena, and Margot.”

“I don't think a family meeting will help,” said Felicity, “I think Felix needs to sit down with Chas.”

“One weekend, when Chas drops off Sam at school?” suggested Michael.

“The sooner the better,” said Felicity

“But does Charles want to talk to Felix?” asked Captain Marlow and they all turned to look at him, “You can decide what you think is right for Felix but is it right for Charles?”

“I never thought of that,” said Michael and Felix and Felicity looked at each other.

Felix eventually nodded and said, “Will you see the Merricks this weekend? Can you give Sam this please?” and he handed over the little engine he had made, “Chas might understand.”

Geoff Marlow looked at him and nodded, “You want Charles to understand your motivations but you are not anywhere near understanding him, are you?”

Felicity looked at him, “You mean, Felix wants Charles to forgive him because Chas is his older brother and should look after him, but he's not considering Charles as a person.”

“Exactly,” Geoff Marlow smiled at her, “But I will pass this on to Sam.”

“Geoff has made one as well,” said Michael, “He'll hand it over. I'll go and find Steve, Uncle Jem‘s here. We're just waiting for Adrian now.”

“Adrian, who's Adrian?

“He's the Scout Leader. He's the Social Worker who has been assigned our case. He went to the meeting yesterday, has talked to the two triplets here, and will meet Cecil, Claire and Phil after my meeting. He's concerned with the youngest four really but he wants to meet the whole family.”

Felix nodded, “We talked about this yesterday, I never thought we'd end up with a Social Worker.”

“Anything that helps you all, and mainly it's for the younger children,” said Geoff Marlow soothingly and Felix relaxed suddenly. “It's so confusing and sad,” he said

“It is but at least you're involved and helping to make the decisions,” said Madge coming in followed by Stephen with a tray of coffee cups.

“Yes, you don't need to take matters into your own hands like Chas did,” said Stephen looking at his brother who nodded and laughed, “that was still one of the best parties I've been to.” he said with a grin. Captain Marlow looked at him, “Chas’s wedding reception, we had a great time. It was fun.” “Agreed,” said Rowan and Michael, “We'll have to get him to throw another one.”


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving Jack a chance. Helena and Margot are working with him

“David, could you chair the meetings?” asked Jem, “You're not involved as such, but as it is your home we are going to talk about,” 

David nodded, “Are we all here?” he asked, “Have we any apologies?” The door opened and Helena appeared, followed by Margot and Jack. Felix’s eyes lit up. 

“Sorry we're late,” said Margot, “A few difficulties in coming up.” 

“Very nice to see you, you know Adrian, don't you? but you haven't met Captain Geoff Marlow, Mrs Pam Marlow and their daughter, Rowan Marlow,” Madge did the introductions, “Felix's father, Dr John Maynard and two sisters, Helena and Margot.” 

“This is more like a Maynard family meeting,” said Helena with a smile, “but we wanted to be here to hear our brothers' future plans.” She smiled at Felix and Michael. Stephen smiled as well. 

David nodded, “Let's start, Felix or Rowan, would you like to tell us your plans?” 

Felicity turned away and coughed. Madge, Rowan and Pam all laughed. 

David smiled, “I meant for the stables,” he said. 

Felix looked at Rowan who said, “I'll explain what we are planning,” and went through her plans for the future. Felix listened and also added his comments. 

At the end, Adrian smiled at Felix, “This seems a very good proposition. I like the idea, and you think this may connect up with the centre here? Would you run stables here, Mike?” 

“I don't know, we have the space, but there are stables around. I could approach them and see if they were interested,” said Michael looking at Jem who nodded, “That would make it more community based.” 

“Your brother is finishing his teacher training course before he starts, what are your plans? Is there going to be a written training plan and accredited training scheme?” asked Adrian briskly. Felix looked at Rowan who looked blankly back. 

“I don't know, but Captain Marlow suggests I carry on with my education. I've written to Colebridge Grammar school and if I get my O-Levels, they say I can go there to do A-Levels.” 

Adrian looked at him, “Well done, we need to see if the family can contribute towards your upkeep, or is that part of the apprenticeship?” He looked at Jack as he spoke who nodded, “Yes, we can contribute,” he said 

“Dr Hammersley,” began Felix 

“Who?” interrupted Adrian 

“The headmaster of Felix's school,” said Stephen amusedly 

“Dr Hammersley is going to see if my scholarship will be valid for the next two years if I stay in education, but not at the school, He's consulting with the Governors and will write to Captain Marlow and Dad, although I suppose that will be you now,” Felix turned to Jem in confusion and looked at his father as well. 

“You've got a scholarship?” said Adrian, “Lucky you, I think all your brothers must be envious.” 

“Why?” asked Stephen. Margot and Helena laughed. 

“I just followed the family traditions, Steve had one at school, Chas has one for University,” said Felix 

“Oh,” said Adrian. 

“I'll discuss it with your uncle and father and we'll wait to hear what Dr Hammersley tells us. Your uncle and father may want to meet with Dr Hammersley, perhaps Rowan or Pam can attend as well to discuss that” said Captain Marlow. 

“Felix will be living with me in Trennels, next year,” said Pam, “It won't be too lonely for you? Nicola will be around; Rowan will have her own house and the Dodds are at the farmhouse.” 

“Chas Dodds is going into the sixth form next year, you and he can travel to and from school together,” said Rowan. 

Felix grinned, “I like that Chas,” he said, “But if I'm doing A-Levels will l be able to work as much?” 

“This is something we'll have to think about, the logistics of it all,” said Captain Marlow, 

“We're taking Fred Studdart,” said Rowan, “We’re taking over all the Trennels horses, but not the Merricks, yet, we couldn’t put Sellars out of a job.” 

Felix nodded. 

Jack looked up. “Sellars? There was a family of that name at Pretty Maids.” 

“Really? I'll ask him when I see him next time. How funny if he lived there,” and Felix smiled at his father who smiled back. 

“Pretty Maids?” 

“Our ancestral home, Dad took Mike and I to see it last year,” Felix sounded happier, “Dad, what do you think?” 

“I have no doubt that you and Rowan will make a successful enterprise. I'm very proud of you.” Felix smiled at everyone. 

“It's difficult, setting up a new business,” said Adrian, “It could fail, have you thought of that?” 

Rowan looked amused and said, “I do have business experience, I've been running the farm for eight years, and we are returning a profit.” 

“And I can always ask Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge to mentor me,” said Felix, “They both established successful businesses.” 

“I know about the San here, I suppose you helped your husband,” Adrian smiled at Madge and all the Maynards burst into laughter. 

“Auntie Madge established the Chalet School in Austria at the age of twenty-four,” said Michael. 

“She brought it over here after the Anschluss and then it returned to Switzerland, before that branch closed eighteen months ago,” said Stephen 

“We, Cecil, Claire and I still go to the Welsh branch,” said Felicity 

“We attended it here and in Switzerland,” said Margot. 

“Uncle Jem established the sanatorium in Austria a year or two later, and Dad ran the Swiss branch so there's plenty of expertise for me to tap into,” said Felix. 

They all smiled at him and Adrian smiled back, “There's an awful lot I don't know about your family, but good luck to you. Now, we're waiting for Mr Serpell from the legal team to join us about the centre here and the boating in Dorset. Should we take a break if anyone wants to leave?” 

Felix and Felicity sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. 

“You are lucky, it's going to be alright, you did well,” said Felicity and Felix nodded. 

“They all like you and believe in you.” Felix smiled broadly, “Yes, and Dad came. Everything will be alright in the end won't it?” Felicity nodded. “Where's Davies?” 

“He and Cecil have gone into town together; they're going to the pictures this afternoon.” Felix looked at his sister and grinned, “Let me change and we'll go in as well, let’s grab the K's. When’s the next bus?” 

“I'll find out for you. Don't be too long.”


	119. Chapter 119

Adrian looked round the hall “Are you looking for someone?” asked Stephen following him out of the dining room and Adrian smiled “Your youngest brother and sisters, I know Geoff but not your three sisters.” 

“They might be in the barn, it's their hangout,” Stephen looked at him, “I'll take you down there.” 

“Thank you,” said Adrian and they walked out of the front door. “It's a bit of a shock for you all,” he said as they walked around the house. Stephen shrugged his shoulders, “It's worse for the younger children but they'll bounce back. It's not going to make much difference for my brothers, they've got the support of Jem and Madge and have their business plans to work through and they're resilient enough.” 

Adrian nodded, “You don't seem to worry too much?” 

Stephen looked at him, “Should I? They seem to have plenty of support. They’re back at school on Sunday. This will hopefully be temporary and as they won't be back until February half-term, if then, things will be more settled and there should be a marked improvement in both parents. I am more concerned about them and their health. Long term, that is the more important goal, to make sure they can resume their parental roles. My sisters and I will support our brothers and sisters if needed and both my uncle and aunt here and in Devon will help.” 

Adrian looked shocked, “But Christmas?” he said, “Aren't you all coming together?” 

“No, only Geoff and Phil will be at home, or here, the rest of us have our own plans.” Stephen glanced at him and smiled as they reached the barn. 

Phil and Claire were playing a card game and Geoff was lying on the floor listening to Phil's records. He opened his eyes and smiled at Adrian. “The meetings are over?” he asked. Stephen nodded. Adrian looked round, “this is nice. Where's everyone else?” 

“Who?” asked Phil 

“Any of your brothers and sisters?” 

“Felix and Felicity and Kevin and Kester have gone to town,” said Geoff 

“And Cecilia?” 

“Cecil? She and Mark went to town earlier, I think the others are meeting up with them. They’re going to the pictures,” said Phil. 

Adrian nodded. Stephen had sat down and he also sat down, “I want to tell you what is going to happen.” 

“We know,” said Phil in an uninterested voice, “David told me yesterday. I can choose if I want to stay here or go to the Chalet School after Christmas. I'm going to go down in the Christmas holidays to have a look around, David said he'd take us, that's Geoff and I to see the Pantomime, and Auntie Madge has spoken to Miss Edwards,” 

“Teddy,” said Claire 

“She’s the Head, and if I do want to go, I can share a room with Cecil and Claire.” 

“I'm staying here, it makes no difference to me,” said Geoff 

“And I'm going to Paris for Christmas to stay with my Grandmother,” said Claire. 

“The rest of the family always stay here in the holidays, there's not enough room at Plas Gwyn,” said Phil, “So it’s not going to be much different.” 

“Hopefully, Mum and Dad will get better,” said Geoff 

“Margot will be here and Dad came to the meetings, and was interested and got involved,” said Stephen and Phil looked up and smiled. 

“He'll come up every evening,” Geoff told Phil, “He's teaching me to play chess, so is Steve. You can as well if you want to.” 

Phil glanced at Stephen who nodded at her and she said, “Yes, I will. I can still go and see Alice, can't I?” 

Stephen said, “Yes, but you will have to ask Auntie Madge and perhaps allow her to take you.” Phil nodded, “We can write to you, can’t we?” 

“Yes, or phone me, I'll give you my number, you'll have to ask Uncle Jem as he'll have to pay for the call. But not between 8.00 and 9:00pm on Sunday evening.” 

“Why not?” asked Claire 

“That's when Chas and I talk.” 

“That must cost you both a pretty penny,” said Adrian who had been listening, 

“We both put it down as a business expense.” 

Helena and Margot were talking about the meetings as they prepared supper that night. Jack was sitting watching them. 

“They've done pretty well, haven't they?” said Helena, “It's funny, it's not what I expected them to do.” 

“What would you know?” asked Jack, “You left when they were still children, they're not that now.” 

“I suppose not,” said Helena blankly and Margot nodded, “Those boys know exactly what they want to do and how to achieve it. You must be proud of them, Dad.” 

“I am, I wish my brother and father could have seen them all working together.” 

“They’re a good bunch, perhaps next time they go canoeing, you can go with them.” 

“It'll be Christmas and none of them will be here,” said Margot thoughtlessly. 

“Where will they be?” 

“All over, the girls appearing in Panto again, Mike working in London, Felix working in Dorset, you'll have Geoff and Phil.” 

“And Claire?” asked Jack 

“No, she'll be in Paris with her grandmother,” said Helena, “I'll go and see her though, make sure she's alright.” 

“And you and Mum can go and visit everyone else,” said Margot, “Make sure that none of them feel neglected. We should throw them a tea party, tomorrow,” said Margot and Helena shook her head, “they did that yesterday, why don't we take them out for a meal?” 

“Could we get somewhere to take all of us at such short notice?” asked Margot. 

“We'll see, it'll be our treat,” said Helena, “Get the phonebook out.” 

“Better phone the Round House first,” said Jack, “make sure there haven't been plans made already,” and Margot nodded. 

“You haven't mentioned Steve and Chas over Christmas,” said Jack as Margot gave him his dinner. 

“I would leave Chas for the moment and Steve spends Christmas with him. Billy won't let anyone near Chas,” said Helena and Margot laughed, “It'll be funny if Adrian wants to speak to him, getting past Billy.” 

“Now, that I would like to see,” said Helena and Jack joined in the laughter. 

“When are we giving those trains to Sam?” Pam Marlow asked her husband “We’re off to London now and then you are joining your ship.” 

Geoff smiled, “Doesn't Sam live in London, with his father? Anthony said he was dropping Sam off at his father's at about three o’clock tomorrow and I thought we’d probably find Lawrie there as well.” 

“You want a word?” 

“Yes, I think I do,” Geoff Marlow smiled as he drove towards London. 

Pam looked at him and nodded, “Be gentle on that boy, someone's got to tell him about his mother.” 

“Boy! No one called me boy at his age! You may remember I was also married with a little boy!” he smiled at his wife, “Seems a long time ago now.”


	120. Chapter 120

“Chuck, we're ready to go out, are you?” 

“Yes, just.” 

“What's taking you so long?” Lawrie came in and watched him style his hair. 

“You should be an actor, you'd learn to do that more quickly.” 

“Is he ready?” Jane called impatiently and Charles put down his comb, “Fuss, fuss, fuss,” he said putting his jacket on and checking himself in the mirror. 

“Come on,” said Lawrie, “Got your money?” 

“Yep, and a coat, where are we going?” 

“To pick up the younger part of the company and then go out and eat.” 

“And drink?” 

“Do you want to?” 

“Yes, I know what I'm doing now,” and Charles smiled and leapt down the stairs, he grinned at Jane and Jack who looked surprised. 

“I like you like that,” said Jane looking at him and Charles grinned, “When I meet your parents, will they remember me?” 

“Not like that,” Jack said, as they walked towards the Tram stop, “You were a quiet little boy.” 

“kept yourself in the background,” said Jane. “What time do you have to get up?” 

“Four thirty,” said Charles, “I've set my alarm clock.” 

“We might not get any sleep,” protested Lawrie 

“I will, I'm seeing Sam tomorrow and I'll need some sleep,” and he twirled around on the pavement, smiling widely. 

“Let's hope it doesn't rain, I've seen his Singing in the Rain before,” said Lawrie. 

“At least I can sing,” retorted Charles. “here's the tram, jump on board.” 

“Charles, I never spoke to you yesterday and you were kind enough to cook for us.,” Lady Carew came forward and kissed him, “The last time I saw you, you were still a child. Do you remember, darling, one of Dr Maynard’s boys on the Gornetz Platz?” 

“I'll believe you. What are you doing now, young man?” 

“I'm a student,” said Charles politely. 

“How are your parents and brothers and sisters?” asked Lady Carew, “Sit down, we'll get you all a drink.” 

“Thank you,” said Charles, “My parents are adapting to life in the UK. Most of my brothers and sisters are still at school, the girls at the Chalet School in Carnbach,” He smiled, “Felicity and Cecil are appearing in Panto again, dancing and singing.” 

“In Carnbach? Lucky things, do the school let them?” 

Charles nodded and accept his drink, “thank you, yes, they stay at school over the holidays. They did it last year as well.” 

Jane stared, “We'd never been allowed to do that.” 

“Neither would we at my school,” said Lawrie. 

“Neither would we at my school,” said Charles innocently and Lawrie glared at him. 

“Did you go and watch them perform?” asked Lady Carew and Charles shook his head, “I took Felix down, he's Felicity's twin but Sam's too young.” 

“Sam?” asked Sir William 

“My son,” drawled Charles. 

Lawrie sighed, “He’s showing off, Chuck, just show them the photo.” 

“I'm not showing off,” protested Charles getting his wallet out. 

“Just doing it for effect?” said Sir William laughing, “An actor are you, son? Are you auditioning for a job?” 

Charles laughed and more naturally said, “No, I’m not, I'm looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow.” 

“He's lovely,” said Lady Carew, “Where is he at the moment?” 

“With his grandfather, no with the Merricks, friends of ours,” he said, indicating Lawrie. 

“Where's his mother?” asked Sir William. 

“She died, giving birth,” said Charles in a matter-of-fact tone, and Lawrie stared at him and then at Jane and Jack. 

“I'm sorry,” Lady Carew hugged him, “that must have been so difficult.” 

“It was, but I've a lot of support and help and I'm grateful for it all.” He smiled at Lawrie and she smiled back. “And thank you for the drink, shall we go out now?” 

“Be good, don't get yourselves into too much trouble.” 

“Shall we eat here?” 

“No, there's a little Trattoria, over here, I'll show you,” Charles set off and the company groaned, “This had better be good, I'm hungry," said Matt, one of the actors smiling at Lawrie, “Are you looking forward to Australia?" 

Lawrie nodded, “I can't wait. This looks nice, but will we all get in?” 

“Yes, not a lot of people now about it, I discovered it a couple of years ago.” he led the way. in and the proprietor came forward to greet them. 

“When did you find this? asked Jane 

"A couple of years ago, when I was researching the Simon story," said Charles looking round. "What, ‘Simon says’? You uncovered that?" said Jack and Charles nodded, accepting a menu. 

Tell us all,” said Matt and everyone looked at him with interest. 

"I thought Connie Maynard discovered it, said Isabel," Matt's wife, doubtfully. 

“My sister? no she wrote it up.” said Charles. “Good, Starter, I'm hungry. Whereabouts in Australia are you going? I've got two cousins married and living out there. maybe you can go and visit.” 

“It's not all about your family,” said Lawrie with a grin 

“Any chance of a free meal or evening out,” said Isabel with a smile, “you get to appreciate that. I do appreciate this as well, do you come to Germany a lot?” 

Yes, and next year I'll be studying over here. My brother works in Berlin, hopefully, I will be staying with him.” 

“Do you miss him?” Charles looked up, “Yes I do,” he said simply and Isabel smiled at him, “I'm sure he feels the same,” she said gently. 

“Lawrie? Come on, we've got to go back now” 

“Now?” Lawrie looked up and took a step towards him. 

“Yes, I'll get us a taxi. Jack and Jane are ready,” 

“I don't want to leave, I'm having so much fun!” 

“I know but our flight leaves early tomorrow morning, and I don't want to miss it. Say goodbye to your friends and come on, don't forget, we've got to sneak into the hostel.” 

Lawrie nodded, “Alright, have I got everything?” 

“No, I have, you can put your coat on when we get outside, now say goodnight,” 

“I'm not Sam,” she said offendedly 

Charles smiled and putting an arm around her shoulder said, “I know, darling, but we've got to move, you've had quite a lot to drink, you've been singing, if you can call it that, and dancing and now we're going home. Ok?” 

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, “Don't be sick on me,” he said urgently and she shot him a look as they made their way out of the club. 

Jane waved, “I've got a cab,” she said, “Come on, Lawrie, it’s been a fab night,” 

“It has,” said Lawrie, sitting down and swaying, Charles and Jane exchanged glances,” A few hours sleep, and she'll be fine,” he said and she nodded, 

“Thanks for a great evening, Charles, we won't forget it, we'll definitely keep in touch,” and Charles and she smiled at each other. 

“This is really nice,” said Cecil looking around, “It's the first time I've been out for dinner. Are we celebrating Felix and Mike's success?” 

“Yes,” said Stephen, “And as a last meal together before Helena and I go back to our jobs and homes.” 

Cecil nodded, “but you'll come back again?” 

“Of course, we'll have to, we want to know how you're all progressing.” 

Cecil smiled and looked down at her party dress. She looked up and saw Mark watching her and she smiled shyly at him. 

“You don't mind Dad being here?” muttered Margot quietly to Stephen who shook his head. “If you can help him that’s better for him and everyone else. You're staying on. You haven't brought Edward with you?” 

Margot smiled, “Yes, I can concentrate on helping both Mum and Dad and no, he's working.” 

“Good job I parked Chas’s car in a carpark.” He smiled at his sister, “How's mum? I saw her yesterday, she seemed alright.” 

“She does, but she is still living in her own world. She is going to get help to bring her back into her current life.” 

Stephen nodded and watched Felix, Felicity and Michael all talking eagerly to each other and including their father. 

“Steve, when are you talking to Chas about me going up to London?” asked Geoff. 

“Are you going to London? Lucky you,” said Cecil, 

“I'd like to go,” said Felix. 

“So would I, to go to the ballet,” said Felicity 

“I would like to see your show,” said Michael, “I can get a train down from London, is there anywhere to stay overnight?” 

“It's not the back of beyond, of course there are places to stay,” cried Felicity, “Just because it's not London!” 

Michael grinned as his meal arrived, “This is nice,” he said, “That's something to consider.” 

“What?” 

“On-site catering.” 

“We'll have Anna's cookbook; we can cook from that!” said Phil with a grin. 

“Employ Phil She's a good cook,” said Geoff eating his meal. 

“Child labour?” said Margot with a grin. 

“David told me a lot about the Cathedral School,” said Geoff, “I'm looking forward to next September.” 

“Will you still be living at the Round House?” asked Margot and Jack looked up. Geoff considered, “I think so, I'll see how Mum goes, but I'm happy where I am.” He looked at his father, “I think I want to stay where I am, it's nothing against you, but I can't cope with Mum's moods and I don't think that will get better.” 

Jack smiled at him, “I can still come up and see you in the evening? And you too Phil?” 

Geoff continued, “Should you live with mum? You're much better without her.” 

“Geoff, you can't say that!” 

“Geoff!” 

“Honestly, Geoff, shut up.” 

“He's right though,” muttered Mark to Cecil and she looked startled and nodded. 

Stephen looked amused, “They are separate at the moment, shall we give mum a chance?” 

Jack addressed Geoff, “Geoff in my wedding vows, I promised to stay with your mother for better, for worse, in sickness and in health. I can't turn my back on her, can I?” 

Geoff looked startled and then shook his head, “When did you marry her?” 

“After our escape from Austria, as soon as we got back to the Channel Islands.” 

“Why so quickly?” asked Cecil. 

“It was a traumatic time, and I wanted to protect your mother. You've all read ‘Simon Says’?" 

“Not us,” said Phil indicating Geoff and herself, “We're too young, apparently. I've read Anne Frank's Diary.” 

“I read it,” said Geoff, “It's sad. You and Mum were there although you weren't involved.” 

“Exactly, we weren't involved but we know the political situation, and then the stresses, and we were involved in trying to help Herr Goldmann.” His children nodded. 

“Is mum struggling with getting old?” asked Claire, “She doesn't seem to accept Sam as her grandson. Grandmother said she struggled at first but now she's met me she's sorry how she treated my Mum and Dad.” 

Stephen, Helena and Margot exchanged glances. 

“I'm not sure,” said Jack, “This is something she's going to get treatment for.” 

“I suppose if you have children, Helena and you get married Stephen, and Connie and Roger as well, and have children it will make it easier for her,” said Cecil. 

“All sorted,” said Stephen, “we have our own lives to lead.” 

“What about me?” asked Margot and her siblings laughed. 

“If mum married young and that is her experience, then she will expect as to marry young and have children,” said Felicity. 

“No, because she doesn't accept Sam,” said Cecil 

“Do you know what's wrong with her?” asked Felix looking at his father. 

“She's severely depressed, she has had problems with coming here from Switzerland,” said Margot. 

“She was alright at the beginning,” said Felicity 

“She's also lost the school,” said Helena, “You remember how involved she was with it.” 

“Obsessed with,” said Felix. 

“Obsessed with?” Margot looked at him and Stephen said, “Whenever did she or Dad come and see us? But we all know that now, you've got two and a half terms left, enjoy it.” 

“Did you know Kevin and Kester have a pub they visit? The Hammer knows about it.” 

“No, even though they are prefects? And Hammer knows?” 

“Don't let that out to anyone.” Felix grinned, “Bet that never happened or happens at the Chalet School.” 

“It doesn't need to us, we've the freedom to go into town,” 

“It does have shops, and pavements and streets,” Cecil assured Michael 

“And houses and churches and a hospital and theatre,” said Claire 

“And a beach and the sea,” said Felicity, “better than London!” 

“Much,” said Cecil and they shook hands and grinned at Michael. 

“Do you prefer it to Switzerland?” asked Margot and they nodded their heads. Claire said, “It's more modern and we’re not restricted as we were on the G.P.” 

“Restricted?” asked Jack and the whole family turned and looked him. 

“Yes,” said Helena, “We only met doctors at the San and other children on the Platz and at school.” 

“And there was not much variety there,” said Stephen, “This maybe one reason why mum’s struggling, moving forward to this current world, where children listen to pop music and collect their posters and stick them on the wall,” he glanced at Phil and Geoff. 

“And buy their own clothes,” Helena twinkled at Cecil, “and decide their own paths in life,” she looked at Michael and Felix, “Once she can accept that, then she will get better. It's up to you to help her through this and realise this. But you've got your own problems,” 

“which is why you're better without her,” said Geoff 

“When is your appointment?” asked Stephen hastily shaking his head at Geoff 

“Wednesday, I'll go with him, I'm working a late shift,” said Margot. Stephen nodded, “Then you can start to get better. This has got a bit serious hasn't it? I don't think that that was supposed to happen.” 

“It's good that it has,” said Michael and everyone nodded. 

“But this is a celebration meal,” 

“It is and it doesn't matter too much, when we get back,” said Felicity and stopped seeing Michael and Felix glare at her. 

Stephen grinned, “You ok for drink?” and Felix nodded. 

“Enjoy yourselves, keep the music at a reasonable volume. Don't disturb the neighbours.” 

Phil laughed, “Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge? We will.” 

“And you are invited, all three of you, David and the K's are coming” added Cecil, “that is if you’re not too old and stodgy.”


	121. Chapter 121

Lawrie, lying full length on the sofa was talking to Nicola who was sat on the floor, her books on the coffee table in front of her. Charles was hovering between the living room and the kitchen, listening to them. 

“So, in the end, I was offered a place in the company for the Anzac tour. We are flying on 5th January and I'm out there for six weeks.” 

“What plays?” asked Nicola 

“The Tempest, no I'm not Caliban, they want me to be Ariel again!” 

“You're kidding! Are you going to do it?” 

“Yes, the company all discuss the plays and the individual parts, it's really intense, and we're also doing the Two Henry the fourths and A Midsummer’s Night’s Dream, I’m Helena and a fairy.” 

Nicola looked at Charles and laughed, “Say nothing more,” he said, “What's up with Ariel?” 

“She was chosen to do it at school, but wanted to play Caliban, so she gave up Ariel hoping that somehow she would play Caliban but it didn't work,” explained Nicola. Charles grinned and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“You had a good time in Munich, then?” Nicola called after him. 

“Yes, we didn’t see much of each other, I was working or Lawrie was.” 

“Really?” she turned to Lawrie who yawned, “I'm tired, we were up at four thirty for the flight, and we were out till midnight last night.” 

“Four and a half hours sleep?” 

“No, she snored at the airport and on the flight and even on the tube into London.” Charles came back in and gazed at Lawrie in admiration, “I don't know how you did it!” 

“Did you get any sleep?” 

“Yes, on the flight over. Lunch is ready if you want any.” 

“Yes, then you can help me with this, I'm not sure where I'm going wrong.” 

“I was going to have a nap before Sam returns,” protested Charles as they sat down. 

“Your fault, you shouldn't have gone out last night,” 

Lawrie grinned, “It was good fun, we went on the best pub crawl I've been on in ages. Most of the company joined in, it was the last night.” 

“And the club was good, I had to drag her out or we'd still be there,” said Charles, “She was dancing and singing with an Oompah band.” Lawrie burst out laughing, “Your face was funny when they dragged you up to sing with them.” 

“Nick does not want to hear the language I used,” said Charles primly. 

“Oh yes I do,” said Nicola instantly and Charles patted her on her head, “I'd hate to destroy any illusions you have about me.” 

“Have we got any illusions?” asked Lawrie with a smile 

“Can't think of any, I think we know him pretty well.” 

Charles looked at them and smiled and pointed, “Front door's that way.” 

“I'm not moving, there's a film I want to watch, it's starting now,” and Lawrie slid out of the kitchen. 

“I'll help wash-up,” said Nicola. “This company, are they any good?” 

“Yes, they specialise in Shakespeare, so it will be hard work, but it's good. It'll give her exposure as well. She was getting disheartened, you know that and Jack and Jane will give her company. I think Jane’s parents want to see how they act together.” Nicola nodded, “Do you know them?” 

“Jack and Jane? Yes, they went to the Chalet School and Jane lived in Switzerland for a while when her mother was ill. We were allowed to mix with her,” he grinned at Nicola who was frowning, “Is Jack female then?” 

“Yes, let's go and look at this Chemistry. Sam should be here soon.” 

“Where are Billy and Betty?” 

“Chequers, due back shortly, probably about the same time as Sam. Is she asleep yet?” 

Lawrie was lying asleep on the sofa, “She's worse than Sam,” said Charles, “I'll get her a rug. Shall we go in the kitchen? Warmer and more comfortable for studying.” 

Nicola stretched, as they closed the books, “thanks, do you want to sleep now?” 

“No, I'm alright, I'll have an early night. This is interesting, I did quite a bit of studying while Lawrie was working. I've got some new recipes to try and brought back some spices and ingredients that I can't get here.” Nicola grinned, “Good, some new suppers to look forward to. Is that the doorbell?” 

“Can't be Sam, I can't hear him and it's too early,” he looked at the clock and went to the door. He looked surprised to see Geoff and Pam Marlow on the doorstep. His eyes widened, “Come in,” he said, “Nick, it's for you.” 

“For me?” Nicola came out of the kitchen, “Hi Mum, Dad, have you come to see us?” 

“Us?” said Geoff Marlow 

“Lawrie's sleeping in there,” said Charles indicating the living room, “we didn't get much sleep last night.” 

Nicola collapsed with laughter, “Chas, not the right thing to say,” and he reddened, “Sorry, didn't mean that, Oh God, I'll go and put the kettle on,” he disappeared into the kitchen and her parents looked at her, “What does he mean?” 

“They went out last night and had to get up early for their flight this morning. Come in, Lal, wake up.” she shook her sister who groaned and opened her eyes. She closed them and then opened them, “Mum, Dad, I'm off to Australia and New Zealand in January.” She sat up bursting with the news. 

“Sit down,” said Nicola, “You won't get away now till you've heard everything.” 

Pam shook her head, “Shouldn't we wait for Charles?” 

“He doesn't mind,” said Nicola, 

“I like this room,” said Geoff looking round. 

“Yes, we all looked for furniture, and Franz helped us and designed it.” 

“Why are you being transported to Australia?” asked Geoff and Lawrie grinned, “I’ve got a job with the Carew touring Company. Chuck knows them and Jane and Jack were staying in the hostel with us and I was invited to join them.” said Lawrie. 

“They were already aware of her, Daphne, Lady Carew had been to see her perform here,” said Charles coming in with the tea tray. “Sorry, I've done no baking here for a while. But there are some biscuits.” 

“I've been acting in Munich, at schools and Community centres, it's been fun,” said Lawrie contentedly. 

“And what were you doing while Lawrie was working?” asked Captain Marlow to Charles 

“Working, visiting friends, shopping, going to football, studying, now have I missed anything?” Charles sat back and considered. 

“Cooking?” said Lawrie 

“I covered that with visiting friends, didn't I?” objected Charles. 

“No, you didn’t. Stop winding Dad up,” said Nicola 

“When he stops interrogating me,” said Charles smiling at Geoff Marlow 

“Who did you visit?” asked Nicola hastily. 

“Ah, your spokeswoman,” said Charles immediately to Geoff Marlow, “Sabine, it was nice to catch up with her.” 

“You didn't go and see Anna?” 

“No, not this time, Helena and Connie are going next week, that's my sister Helena,” he added hastily. 

“The photos?” said Lawrie but Charles shook his head, “wait for Betty. Now it's my turn to ask questions, do I ask you or do I go through Nick?” 

Geoff laughed, “You can talk to me,” 

“How did the meetings go?” 

“Very well, Felix's future is settled, at Trennels.” 

“Good,” Charles smiled at him and at Pam, “And the activity centre?” 

“Getting bigger all the time but very well thought out, good business plans, it should work well. Jem is enjoying working on it.” 

Charles nodded, “and Dad, he turned up?” 

“Yes, he did.” Charles sat up surprised and then smiled, “Good, that will cheer Felix up.” 

Pam nodded, “He was interested in everything, especially Michael’s plans, which are getting larger by the minute. There's a lot of interest in that." 

“You must be proud of your brothers,” said Geoff Marlow, watching Charles closely. 

“Absolutely” said Charles, “I’ll be able to leave Sam in their capable hands when I have to work abroad! Now if you'll excuse me, I’ll go and ice the cake I made when I was cooking lunch.” 

“You didn't bake one,” called Lawrie after him, 

“I did, when you were boring Nick, I mean telling Nick all your news,” he retorted 

Pam looked at Lawrie, “He seems better?” 

She nodded, “he's fine, he's chatted with Sabine and put everything into perspective,” she said, “Is everything ok?” 

“We can't tell you that, but there was a bit of stress within the family. I thought we had a large family, but that's more like a ship's company.” 

“Poor Felix,” said Nicola with a grin. 

“You will be working with him next year and his father was there for him. We also spoke to him about Felix living with us however, we didn't see his mother, that's something Billy will tell him about,” said her father. “Do you want to tell us all your news, Lawrie?” 

“Yes, tell us everything,” said her mother. 

“I'll go and give Chas a hand, I've already heard it,” said Nicola picking up the cups and tidying up. Geoff looked at her in amusement and then listened to what Lawrie had to say.


	122. Chapter 122

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” Charles ran to the door and opened it. He fell to his knees and hugged Sam, “Sammy Superstar, I've missed you so much.” 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” repeated Sam and tried to strangle his father. Charles wiped the tears away from his eyes and stood up, carrying Sam. “Come in, the Marlows are here, not just the twins,” 

He stood back and let them in, 

“How was Munich?” asked Anthony, 

“Good, how was? he nodded his head towards Sam who was clinging to him. 

Anthony raised his eyebrows expressively and Charles turned to Helena who shook her head at him. He looked older and sterner and he hugged Sam closer. 

“Geoff, Pam, hullo, Lawrie, where's Nicola?” 

“I'm here, Hullo Anthony, Helena, I’m just helping Chas ice a cake.” She looked at Sam, “Hullo, Sam. Is he going to let go?” 

“Not at the moment,” said Charles, “I’m going to see if Billy's at home.” 

“Oooooh,” said Lawrie, “I'll pick up the pieces." 

Charles smiled and left the room. Nick and Lawrie turned, “Was it that bad?” 

“Yes, he cried himself to sleep every night, he hasn't eaten properly, and today he just sat on the doorstep waiting for us to leave. He refused to do anything else.” 

Nick and Lawrie looked at each other and started to giggle. Anthony laughed, “you didn't see his face,” he said. 

“Was he like this with his grandfather?” 

“No, I think he was happy, but then they do spend a lot of time with each other.” 

“What will Billy say?” 

“I don't know, he's got ideas for Chas and I don't think Sam is part of that.” 

Charles came back in smiling, Sam asleep in his arms, “hasn’t he slept today?” 

“No, he knew he was going to see you and refused to, he's not had a lot to eat either,” 

“He didn't sleep even in the car? Usually, he drops straight off. Bad luck for him, I've made and iced the cake, there may not be any left.” 

“What did Billy say?” 

“He apologised, said he was wrong. But he wants to speak to you all, apart from Nick, so we're going to sit with Betty. Where's that envelope?” 

“Are you taking him in?” asked Nicola 

“What envelope? Oh, this one?” Lawrie handed it over. 

“Yes, come on Nick, Susie's making more tea if anyone wants it and the cake's in the kitchen. Bye.” 

Geoff stared open-mouthed, “He's very obedient all of a sudden.” 

“He's got something for Betty, I think he's glad to give it to her,” said Lawrie. 

Billy came in, smiling, Anthony smiled at him, “Did you have a pleasant weekend?” 

“I did, Harold has invited Charles and Sam next time,” 

“The prime minister?” asked Pam in surprise and Helena nodded, “He's very fond of Sam,” she said. Lawrie grinned, “Chuck does move in inner political circles,” she said 

“We gather,” said her father drily eying Billy who smiled at him, “Captain Marlow? Mrs Marlow? I'm Sir William Whitmour, I know two of your daughters,” he smiled at Lawrie. “Now Charles said something about a chocolate cake?” 

Lawrie got up, “I'll go and get it,” and went out to the kitchen. Billy smiled at Captain Marlow who looked bemused, “Charles is a good baker.” 

“I know, so is Felix,” said Pam, “They cook together sometimes at Trennels.” 

Billy smiled as Lawrie came in with the cake followed by Susie with tea. He waited until they were served and Susie had left. He looked at the Merricks, “I just want to get some feedback on events last week. How was Sam?” 

“Very unhappy,” said Helena, “Missing his father, he cried himself to sleep every night.” 

“Too young?” asked Billy and the Merricks nodded, “I do apologise, I thought he'd manage, thank you for looking after him.” 

“What did Charles say?” asked Helena 

Billy smiled, “He made his thoughts very clear,” he said and turned to Lawrie, “How was Charles in Munich?” 

Lawrie sat up, “Not happy to begin with, he was worried about his family and Sam and he wasn't sure why he was there.” Billy nodded, “and then he met the man you sent him to see,” Billy smiled and she laughed back at him, “He was shocked at him and the party he represents. I had to tell him to grow up and get on with his job.” 

Anthony burst out laughing, “What happened?” he asked 

“He sulked, and then he went to visit Sabine and she gave him the photos,” 

“What photos?” asked Billy sharply and Lawrie looked at him, “Sabine found an envelope with photos in it. The envelope is addressed to Simon, and there are three or four photos in it, you're in one, and there’s one of Betty as a child and some other man, their older brother? and one of Chuck's mother with Nell Wilson, Chuck's showing them to Betty now. He said he talked to Sabine and he realised what you and Betty had had to deal with for the past thirty years and he shouldn't get too obsessed with things. She also talked to him about his contact and maybe your ideas and he went to a football match and has written a report on what he thinks you want to know. It's in that envelope there.” She pointed over to the side table. 

Billy looked and nodded, “Thank you for your help, I think you've done a very good job with him from the sound of it,” he said as Captain Marlow stared astonished at his daughter and Pam smiled at her, “And you've got a job out of it, as well,” she said. Billy looked up, “Job?” 

“Acting, with Carew Touring Company, I'm going to Australia in January for six weeks, acting in Shakespeare plays.” 

“Lawrie, how wonderful for you,” said Helena, “I hope you enjoy yourself.” 

“Chuck's already given me his cousins’ addresses,” said Lawrie, she smiled broadly, “we went out on the town last night, he was back to his old self!” and everyone laughed. Billy said, “You'll have to tell Betty.” He addressed the Marlows, “Now, if I can ask, how did the family cope without calling on Charles? I've heard from Jem, but I'd like an outsider's viewpoint.” 

“The younger ones managed perfectly well,” said Captain Marlow. “They're capable children and they coped perfectly well with what was happening with their parents.” 

“David Russell and Stephen wanted to include him, but they all accepted your embargo,” said Pam, Billy nodded, “Did any of them blame him?” 

“Felix,” said Geoff, “but his twin sister and Stephen squashed him.” 

Pam looked at Billy, “You thought there might be something said to Charles?” and Billy nodded, “I'm trying to keep him separate at the moment, there's been some friction. He’s been advised to stay away, and I don't think Sam is ready to go back just yet. I just wanted to know everything before I tell him about his parents.” 

Pam said, “He asked about his father but not his mother.” 

“He's aware of the situation, but hopefully this will be temporary,” said Billy thoughtfully. 

“He's still having treatment, isn't he?” said Anthony and Billy nodded. Geoff Marlow looked at him thoughtfully and said, 

“Felix and Geoff have made these for Sam,” Geoff produced the engines and put them on the table. 

Billy looked and put his hand out, “I'll take those, Sam can wait until tomorrow,” 

“It's a peace offering from Felix,” said Geoff and Billy nodded, “I'll tell Charles tomorrow,” he said with a smile. 

“Just wait until he meets Adrian,” said Captain Marlow with a smile 

“Adrian, who's Adrian?” 

“The social worker assigned to the family. He knows Michael and Geoff through Scouts, he wants to meet all the family,” said Geoff and Billy looked up, “Does he now? If he's met the majority of the family, then he won't need to see Charles or Connie, she didn't go either? Fine, I'll phone his office and tell him so. Lawrie, can you go and ask Charles to bring Betty in, I'd like to see these photos as I assume everyone else would?”


	123. Chapter 123

Charles left the living room with Nicola, “Come into the kitchen for a minute, I want to show you these before I give them to Betty.”  
“What are they?”  
“Photos belonging to her brother, look.” He handed the envelope to her and she said looking at Sam, “Are you going to put him down?”  
“I will. I am going to put him to bed,” and he disappeared into his bedroom and came back. Nicola looked at the photos and at him when he got back, “Be careful,” she said  
“I will,” he said and they entered Betty's sitting room. Charles went forward and hugged her and Nicola gazed out at the garden, “This always looks so nice,” she said and Betty smiled at her.  
“Thank you. Are you settling in again after last year?”  
Nicola thought, “It's taken me a while to get back into the routine of studying again, but I'm getting there, Chas is helping me as well.”  
Charles bowed, “thank you, thank you, any time,” he said with a grin.  
“How was Munich?”  
“Nice, I like it, good places to eat and drink.”  
“You had Lawrie for company, that was nice for both of you,”  
“Not really, we didn't see that much of each other, when I was working at the beginning of the week, she was free and when she was working at the end of the week, I was free.”  
“Working, Lawrie?”  
“We'll let her tell you,” said Nicola with a smile “I've only heard it twice already,”  
“She ended up working a lot more than I did,” said Charles “But we did have some evenings free.”  
“What did you do then when Lawrie was working?”  
“Looked around Munich, went shopping and went to visit Sabine, she's had the flat redecorated, it looks nice.” Betty smiled at him and he looked back and said slowly, “She had to move the furniture around and she found this under one cupboard,” he passed the envelope over to Betty, and said, “It's addressed to Simon,”  
She looked at it and her hand started to shake, Charles put his hand over hers to steady it, “It's Terry's handwriting,” she said  
“Terry” asked Charles  
“My oldest brother,” said Betty  
“But I thought he died earlier,” Charles stopped in confusion and Betty looked at the envelope carefully, “It's posted from Ypres,” she said, “Look,”  
“I never looked at the postmark,” said Charles looking at it, “Ypres, was that where?”  
“Yes, at the battle of Passchendaele, in 1917. There must have been a letter in it originally which Simon must have kept,” said Betty, and she opened the flap and withdrew the photos. Charles shot a look at Nicola and she nodded at him before watching Betty,  
“That's Terry,” she said, “That was taken in July 1914, he was so excited in enlisting, he thought war was coming and he wanted to be part of it. he had finished University; he was at Cambridge. He thought, we all thought that war, if it happened, would be over quickly.”  
“An awfully big adventure,” said Nicola and Betty smiled at her, “Simon and I were still at school, look this photo was taken a couple of years before, I'm so young.” Charles passed it to Nicola who smiled, “You went to school?”  
“Yes, with Nell Wilson, here she is. She was a school friend of mine. She studied at the LSE, with Simon.”  
“I’ll introduce you to her next time I see her,” Charles told Nicola, “But Simon was older,” he said looking back at Betty.  
“Post-war? Was he conscripted and had to delay his University place?” asked Nicola, handing back the photograph, “Who are the girls with her?”  
“Aunt Grizel and my mother,” said Charles.  
“He completed his first year at Cambridge and then joined up.” Betty answered Nicola, “But he got more interested in the political situation, during and post war. He changed course and University he wanted to go to a more progressive University and stay in London.” Charles laughed, “So do I. I can totally understand that.” Betty nodded, “I believe he and Terry did meet up in Belgium before Terry died.” She paused.  
“That's nice, they had to chance to talk to each other before ,” Nicola stopped and then continued, “What a pity there isn't a photo of them together.”  
“They spoke to each other man to man,” said Charles, “Probably the first time since childhood that they met as equals.”  
Betty looked at him and Nicola, “He goes in deeply,” she said and Nicola nodded.  
“When was this one taken?” asked Charles looking at the one of Simon, Billy and Betty.  
“1927,” said Betty, “That was our wedding photograph.”  
“Wedding?” asked Nicola and Betty nodded, “We got married in Munich,” she said with a smile and Charles jumped with surprise, “Were you visiting Simon?” he asked and Betty nodded, “Simon met Billy again in 1923 and introduced us to each other.”  
“You married ten years after Terry died,” said Nicola, “weren't you pushed into marriage at a younger age? I thought most women were.”  
“Many men had been killed in the war,” said Betty, “I had a job to do anyway, keeping the family inheritance going. I sold it once my father died and it was obvious that Simon was not coming home. I bought this house with some of the proceeds,” She looked at them and smiled, “No, we didn't have any children, I don't know why, my family will end with me. I don't regret it.”  
“Dad sold ours,” said Charles, “I don't think he regrets it.”  
“I’ll be farming ours,” said Nicola with a grin, “and helping Patrick run his.”  
“Following Betty's footsteps,” said Charles smiling  
“You're following Simon's” returned Nicola and Charles nodded, “Literally, I've walked through his Germany and his Austria. And I'm doing the same job,”  
“For the same boss!” said Nicola, Betty smiled at them, “Thank you for these, I’ll show them to Franz as well,” she said, putting them all out on the coffee table in front of her. “I'd like to visit Sabine, maybe Billy can take me, I'd like to meet her.”  
“You'd like her,” said Charles, “And I think she'd appreciate that. She knew so many of the group, although she didn't understand it at the time and she lost her father.”  
Betty smiled as she touched the photographs, “Yes I'll get Billy to take me, maybe at Christmas.”

Geoff Marlow looked at Anthony as they all sat together that evening,  
“That man, Billy, keeps those boys on a very tight rein.”  
Helena laughed, “Yes, he's very strict, but Chas, at present, doesn't mind.”  
“When he's working, he's got more freedom,” said Anthony, “but he knows his limits, and respects them.”  
“Is he a good worker?”  
“Yes, he'll go far. Even with Sam, who turned up after they first met.”  
Geoff nodded. Pam looked at him, “You didn't have a word?” Geoff shook his head, “He was too upset over his son.”  
“Yes, Billy will have to adapt to Sam, if he wants Chas.”  
“I gather that, but he was big enough to apologise to you. And the boy doesn’t realise that he is still mourning the loss of his wife, it hit him hard didn’t it?”  
“Wouldn’t it hit you hard, to be left alone with a baby at the age of nineteen? Particularly when the whole situation was unplanned and unforeseen,” Helena said, and then thought, “Actually, he has coped incredibly well, Sam is delightful. According to Nicola, Charles is one of the best students on their course and Billy is pleased with his work.”  
Pam Marlow smiled at her husband, “We have all helped him through the past three years, I’m glad you’ve seen the true Charles. Nicola and Lawrie are very fond of him and Rowan and Patrick also.”  
“Yes, and obviously, he can make friends anywhere, his friend in Munich obviously felt that he was the best person to pass on those photographs to the Whitmours.”  
“Nicola said he handled it very sensitively,” said Pam with a smile.  
“We could all see that,” said her husband and smiled.


	124. Chapter 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realised, yesterday, that it is Remembrance Sunday today, and as I announced the death of Terry Montague in the trenches yesterday, I have composed his final letter to Simon, using snippets of letters of soldiers who died in the First World War. I hope no-one is offended by the terminology used to describe Germans but I wanted to keep the authenticity of the time.

Dear Simon,

Many thanks for your letter. You will be glad to hear that the grand obstacle Hun Hunt is now open. There is no charge for entry! At present we are sitting looking dubiously at the first fence. It’s a devilish stiff one, old lad, devilish stiff. And lots more like it to follow. However, it’s all in a lifetime and if one does take a nasty toss there is always the satisfaction of knowing that one couldn’t do it for a better cause.

Have you ever reflected on the fact that, despite the horrors of the war, it is at least a big thing? I mean to say that in it one is brought face to face with realities. The follies, selfishness, luxury and general pettiness of the vile commercial sort of existence led by nine-tenths of the people of the world in peacetime are replaced in war by a savagery that is at least more honest and outspoken. Look at it this way: in peacetime one just lives one’s own little life, engaged in trivialities, worrying about one’s own comforts, about money matters and all that sort of thing – just living for one’s own self. What a sordid life it is! In war, on the other hand, even if you do get killed, you only anticipate the inevitable by a few years in any case, and you have the satisfaction of knowing that you have “pegged out” in the attempt to help your country.

Personally, I often rejoice that the war has come my way. It has made me realise what a petty thing life is. I think the war has given everyone a chance to “get out of himself,” as I might say. Of course, the other side of the picture is bound to occur to the imagination. But there! I have never been one to take the more melancholy point of view when there’s a silver lining in the cloud.

How are you? I have seen only one aspect of this part of France – mud! Of course even the mud can startle by its beauty on occasions, as when I looked from my hut through what might have been a porthole of a ship and saw a stretch of grey water, as sombre and still a sea as any sailor gazed on. And last Wednesday morning, just a week ago as I write, I stood by an old German trench and watched the blessed sun dawning on still another sea of mud. And that too was beautiful. Sunrise, gold and orange and purple fading into an ultraviolet that the eye could not discern, and under it mud and swamp and brimming shell holes, all reflecting the gaudy colours of the sky. Only there was no life about it, no men, no birds, no creeping things; and the stillness was painful because the guns were silent.

I keep talking to a fellow lieutenant, White, he’s a schoolmaster. He tells me of his views of the end of the war, He believes if we win then the best solution would be almost the status quo, because it would only be the status quo materially not spiritually. For the Germans would not be humiliated and the large better element among them (which he thinks exist!!!) would probably ‘rapproche’ with the good elements among the allied, and that would be the basis for a European understanding and a determination on all our parts to behave better in future, seeing how little the war would have brought to all of us. He claims, and I think I’ve got this right, that the greatest victory that could be won in this war would be, not the particular gain of one or a few nations, but the tragic realisation by all nations that nobody has gained anything.

I don’t agree, How the Hun hates us. Every day in French and English papers alike you seen signs of it. It is difficult to believe that the war will heal the nations. I should not be surprised if when we are old, we shall see a repetition of this war. I have no doubt that it will take most of our lifetime (if we survive the war) for the belligerent nations to recover their strength. But I have little doubt that if, as seems likely, we beat the Hun pretty badly, he will start the moment peace is signed to prepare for his revenge. A depressing thought isn’t it?

Also, I doubt if we shall have such a horror of war as lots of people seem to think. The rising generation won’t know what we know and we shall forget much that is bad. When a solider can write that the brotherhood of the trench will be “a wistful radiant memory” now, what shall we be writing twenty years hence!

Love and good luck old chap, don’t go asking for trouble – keep your head if you can and if you are in the trenches no matter how heavily they are shelled – don’t leave them for the open behind. I’ve seen a Batt. almost wiped out through leaving their trenches like that – they send over a curtain of shrapnel like hail at once and you have no chance.

Good-bye old man

Loving bro. 

Terry.


	125. Chapter 125

Charles and Sam were playing football in their hallway when Billy knocked on and opened the inner door. Charles turned round and Sam kicked the ball, “Goal,” he shouted, “I beated you, Daddy.” 

“Charles, I'd like to invite you and Sam to supper tonight.” 

Charles looked both ways and spoke to Sam, “You did, well done, football Superstar. Better not play with that football rattle I gave you.” Sam ran into the living room, as Charles turned to Billy, “Steve’s coming around, Sir.” 

“Then I’d better talk to you now.” 

Sam with a wide grin on his face ran out of the living room waving his football rattle. Billy put his hand over his ears and Sam laughed, “nice noise” 

“Don't play with it near Auntie Betty, it'll be too loud for her.” 

Charles and Sam both turned to look at Billy with the identical expression on their faces, they looked at each other and said, “No.” 

Billy laughed, “Two infants! Sam, do you want to go and show it to Auntie Betty?” 

Sam nodded, “and hat and mitts and scarf,” he said running into living room and came back, “Daddy,” he said and Charles helped him put them on. 

“What football team is that?” asked Billy watching him. 

“Bayern Munich, I went to a match and thought he might like them, the ball came from there as well,” said Charles, “off you go, Superstar, I'm only here and I'm not leaving you.” Sam nodded and trotted off, making a noise with his rattle. Charles watched him go, and said, “He's recovering. He needed that nap.” 

Billy nodded, “If you took him to Munich in March, we would have to rethink the plan.” Charles looked at him and said, “Would you like to come in to the living room?” 

“No, I'll see you in my study,” and Billy turned and Charles trotted behind him, feeling Sam's age. 

“How did you find Adolf Von Thadden?” asked Billy once they were seated. 

Charles looked at him, “Adolf? I didn’t like him or his political ideology. I thought it was the antithesis of everything I knew, and when I thought of Simon and my mother and Herr Goldmann, I didn’t like it, and still don’t.” 

Billy nodded, “I understand Lawrie had words with you.” Charles nodded reluctantly, “and Sabine, she had some idea of what you and he might want. How did you recruit him, Sir?” 

“His grandmother was friends with my grandmother, she was English. I had met him as a boy and used our friendship as a bait.” 

“Did he work for you during the war then?” asked Charles frowning and Billy nodded, “You will have to work with I think you will find working with him stimulating and it will help you in future.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said Charles automatically. 

“Lawrie said you had a report for me?” 

“Oh yes, Sir, I listened to conversations at the football match.” 

“Good, you will be working for the party for the local elections, in Munich, how we are going to cope with Sam as well.” 

“We could stay with Sabine, Sir? She would look after both of us, and we could use that as a cover. I am teaching Sam German and will explain that he can only speak German,” 

“Yes, well that won’t work,” said Billy briskly and Charles laughed. “Can someone else do it, Sir?” 

“And who do you suggest for that?” 

“Jane Carew, Sir” 

“Who?” 

“Jane Carew, Sir, an old friend, she’s an actress, very bright, she was suspicious when we were in Munich. She can speak French and German, Italian and Spanish fluently. She travels around the world with her parents’ acting company. She will be ‘resting’ after the Anzac tour in January and February, so will be available.” 

Billy sat back and watched him, “You're recruiting for us now? And it would be advantageous for you to speak other languages too.” 

Charles looked at him and sighed, “Why do I always end up getting more work? I'll get Connie to speak French to me. I can introduce you to Jane and Jack, her girlfriend, when they are here in December, Sir.” 

Billy smiled, “You do that,” he said, “We’ll go and join Betty and Sam now, I’ve got something for Sam from your brothers.” 

“Brothers?” 

“Yes, do you want to get your report and I’ll see you in the sitting room.” 

Sam was sitting beside Betty listening to her talking about her brothers. He was looking at the photographs and then at his father, “Daddy, look, pictures.” 

“Are there? Can I see them, who are they?” 

“Auntie Betty and Uncle Simon and Uncle Terry. They’re dead.” 

“Are they?” 

“Yes, and that’s Granny.” 

“Where?” Charles looked at the pictures and Sam pointed to Joey, “So it is, as a little girl.” 

“Yes,” Sam nodded and then said, “Sit, want to sit on your knee.” Charles smiled and sat down and Sam crawled onto his knee. Charles hugged him, “Uncle Billy has a present for you,” he whispered, “Football rattle?” said Sam hopefully, looking round and Betty moved it firmly out of reach. Charles looked impishly at her and she shook her head at him. 

“No, here you are, Felix made this one and Geoff the other,” Sam reached out and stared, “Daddy, it’s Diesel and Duck, look, Sam go and get book.” He slid off his father’s knee and toddled back to the flat. 

“Felix made one?” said Charles looking at Billy 

“Yes, Captain Marlow had a message for you, he says that Felix hopes you will understand,” said Billy and Charles nodded. 

“What else happened?” he asked, “My father turned up to the meetings. My mother?” 

Billy looked at Betty, “She’s undergoing treatment in hospital at the moment,” he said and Charles looked back at him “And my father?” 

“He’s semi-retiring, and receiving treatment for depression. Your sister Margot is staying with him.” 

Charles nodded again and then looked out into the garden., “What’s happening to Geoff and Phil?” 

“Your Uncle and Aunt are fostering them at the moment, and also the other two,” 

“Other two? Oh, Claire and Cecil, yes I shouldn’t forget them. What about Felix and Felicity?” 

“Your uncle and aunt are looking after them, though the Marlows will be more involved with Felix. This has been done officially, through the local authority for the four younger ones,” said Billy, and Charles looked surprised. Sam came back with his book, “Daddy, Duck and Diesel,” 

“Shall we look at the pictures now and then we can read it when we are back home.” 

“No, read now,” said Sam determinedly, “I play while you read.” Charles looked at Billy and Betty and they nodded, “Here we go then,” he started to read the stories and Sam smiled happily and listened with his engines in his hands. Charles’s voice began to quaver and Betty looked at Billy. Charles stopped and Billy moved over and picked up Sam and the book, “Simon, we’ll finish the story in my study,” he said and Sam looked at him surprised, “You called me Simon,” he said as they went out of the door. Betty put an arm around Charles and he turned to her and started to cry. She put her arm around him and pulled him closer. He rested his head on her shoulder and she let him cry it out. 

“Sorry about that,” he said as he sat up hunting for his handkerchief. Betty looked at him, “I cried last night,” she said, “I was mourning my brothers again.” 

Charles looked at her, “Grief will keep ambushing you throughout your life,” she told him, “You’re grieving for your parents.” 

“I’m not surprised, they are nice photos and show them both very clearly. I’ll get my parents back though when the treatment is finished.” 

Betty shook her head at him, “You will never get your parents back as you remember them, they have gone. You will have to make a new relationship with them, and with your siblings. It’s not going to be easy, but that is part of being an adult.” 

Charles sat back and thought this through. “It’s up to me to make the first step? They already have reached out to me, now it’s up to me to go to them?” 

“Talk it through with your counsellor this week, he’ll help you to make your decision, when you're ready.” 

Charles nodded, “Thank you,” he said and picked up the photos looking at them. Betty looked at him, “Would you mind if we called Sam Simon? I would like to now.” Charles turned to look at her in surprise, “Of course not, that’s his first name, people will call him by that anyway. If he will let you, that is.” He grinned at Betty and she smiled back, “I’ll ask him,” she said, “And you’d better remove that rattle from this room, what on earth possessed you?” 

Charles laughed, “I’ll be the one to suffer probably, when he wakes me up at whatever time in the morning by playing with it, but he can run around and make a noise with it. He likes it, and that is the most important thing.” He put down the photos and looked at them and at Betty, “I wonder what my mother would say if she knew that Simon carried around a photo of her.” 

“Are you going to tell her?” 

Charles shrugged, “Something to think about in the future.” 

“And what about Felix?” 

“I’ll write and thank him and congratulate him. No doubt I’ll see him next time I stay in Dorset. The next thing to worry about though is Anna’s cookbook, I’m looking forward to cooking for that.”


	126. Chapter 126

December. 

Adrian walked up the road towards Charles’s flat. He saw the vans and cars parked outside and paused in confusion. A dark-haired youth and a little boy in reins walked past him. 

“Is nice Anna in there, Daddy?” 

“She is, and Auntie Connie and Mike!” 

“And Felix?” 

“No, he's at school, just like I was at University today and you were at nursery.” 

“Yes, danced again,” and Sam demonstrated a few steps. Charles applauded, “A dancing Sammy Superstar.” Sam beamed, “Is nice Anna cooking?” 

“She is, saves me a job!” 

“And me!” 

“When do you cook?” 

Sam burst out laughing, “Funny Sam.” 

Charles swooped and picked him up and hugged him. 

“Make lemon biscuits with nice Anna?” asked Sam hugging his father. 

“Shall we see what’s happening?” 

Adrian stepped forward and said, “Excuse me, are you Charles Maynard? my name is Adrian Scott, I know your brothers, Michael and Geoff,” Charles looked at him, “the scoutmaster?” 

“Daddy, Daddy,” Sam was getting restless and Charles smiled at him, “We're going in, let's find nice Anna.” He turned to Adrian, “If you'll wait a minute, I’ll just take my son in and then come back,” he disappeared into the garden and into the flat. Adrian walked into the garden, slowly and waited for Charles who returned, eating a cake and accompanied by Michael who looked surprised to see Adrian, “Hullo, why are you here? Is there a problem with the twins?” 

“Why should there be a problem with the twins, and what’s it got to do with the Scouts?” asked Charles finishing his cake and surveying Adrian. 

“Adrian is the Social Worker assigned to our family,” explained Michael, “Chas, it’s freezing out here, can’t we go in?” 

“Think I’ll die of pneumonia or bronchitis?” 

“Yes, knowing you,” said Michael and Charles grinned, “It’s too busy in there, what about using Billy’s, let’s go round and see if we can.” 

Adrian hesitated, “If that is Sir William Whitmour’s house, I’d rather not.” 

Charles and Michael both looked at him, “Why not?” asked Charles. Adrian didn’t answer and Charles leapt to the right conclusion, “You’ve been told not to approach me, and you have decided to do so anyway?” 

Michael laughed at Adrian’s discomfort, “Why have you come?” 

“I thought you wanted to go inside,” said Charles plaintively, “Shall we go round to the front door.?” 

“This is Chuck’s,” said a voice and Charles spun around as Lawrie appeared at the gate., “Lal! And Jane and Jack,” he went to them and hugged them. 

Michael stared, “Jane Carew? And Jack Lambert?” 

Jane looked back at him, “Michael? You’ve grown! You were a small boy when I saw you last,” 

“Connie’s inside, and Anna if you want a lemon biscuit,” said Charles, “We’re just going visiting next door for a minute.” 

“Anna?” asked Lawrie 

“Yes, she’s doing the cooking for her cookbook, the production company are in there, it’s very busy, I think Sam will be eating everything.” 

“Come in and introduce us to your son, you’ll get ill if you’re out here any longer,” said Jack and Charles laughed, “No I won’t, Mike, please will you take Mr Scott around to see Billy?” 

“Absolutely, come on Adrian, you can tell me about the Scouts,” said Michael, “And Phil and Geoff.” 

Charles turned to the three women and said, “Come on in.” 

“Who’s he and why haven’t you invited him in?” asked Jane 

“He’s a social worker, something to do with the little ones, don't ask, and he shouldn’t be here,” said Charles, “I think that Billy has told him that, so I’ve sent him around to see Billy.” He laughed and spun round, “Come and meet Sam,” he led the way in, the flat was filled with people. 

“This is crazy,” said Jack, “How are you going to be able to sleep here tonight?” 

“The lighting rigs and cameras will stay here, don’t forget I won’t have to cook until this is finished, and our bedrooms are untouched.” 

“What cameras are they using?” asked Jack looking at the lighting professionally, “How are they doing everything?” 

“Don’t ask me,” shrugged Charles, “I’ll find Connie, here she is, Connie, Jack and Jane are here with Lawrie.” 

“Who?” Connie turned and her face lit up, “Jane Carew and Jack Lambert! How nice to see you again, Chas, can you take Sam away? He’s standing by Anna and getting in the shots.” 

“It’s his kitchen,” objected Charles and turned to see his son, standing by Anna with a broad smile on his face, “Leave him Connie, he’s having a great time and Anna doesn’t mind.” And Anna spoke to Sam and he smiled up at her and went to fetch the oven gloves. 

“It’s good marketing as well,” said Jane smiling, “Chas, he’s so sweet. Con, think about it, a family cookbook where all the family can join in and help. Get some nice photographs, he's very photogenic.” 

Connie shook her head at her brother who helped himself to another cake. Jack was in conversation with the cameraman. 

“What is happening to all the excess food?” asked Lawrie, copying his example. 

“We’re taking it to a soup kitchen, what is left from our dinners, including Billy and Betty and I assume you would all like to stay,” 

“Can I call Nick and Miranda as well?” asked Lawrie 

Charles nodded, “And then the cakes and biscuits, I’ve got to send some to all my family, wherever they are, this was agreed at a family meeting. But Connie and I are sorting it so that Anna can deliver the parcels. It’s an early Christmas present for everyone.” 

“That’s nice,” said Jane, “Make sure you photograph everything, it’s all good advertising.” 

Connie looked at her with respect, “You know how to market things don’t you?” 

“Darling, I have to do this for all our performances, and tours, I enjoy doing it all.” 

The inner door opened and Billy stood there watching, “Charles?” he said 

“Sir?” Charles spun round and Jane stared. 

“A word?” 

“Yes Sir, a cake?” 

Billy laughed, “Bring a plateful, for Michael and Mr Scott as well, Good afternoon Lawrie.” 

“Good afternoon, Billy, can I introduce a friend of ours, Jane Carew, and Jack Lambert is around somewhere, oh yes, talking about lighting,” said Lawrie through a mouthful of cake. 

Billy inclined his head at them and turned and went back to his house. Charles came out of the kitchen with a plateful of cakes, “He’s strict, isn’t he?” said Jane quietly and Charles just grinned at her, “Yes, and no, he’s fine, he’s the head of a large government department, he’s not going to be that by being too nice, is he?” He disappeared through the connecting door. Sam came out, “Where’s Daddy?” 

“With Billy,” said Lawrie. Sam nodded and went back into the kitchen. Lawrie grinned and said, “Let’s grab cakes and drinks and watch the show, we might pick up something to help the company.” 

Jane said, “I think Jack is.” 

Charles went into Billy’s study and slid the cake plate along the table. “Shall I get coffee or tea, Sir?” he asked sitting down casually in a chair. Mike grinned, “Going to put your feet on the table?” he asked and Charles glared at him and sat up, helping himself to another cake. 

Adrian said, “I just wanted to meet you,” 

“Now you have,” said Charles smiling. 

Adrian glanced at him, “and as you were the person mainly affected with what happened this summer,” 

Charles smiled back, “No, you’re confusing me with my son and youngest brother, they were the ones who were primarily affected and still suffering the consequences. I was here in London,” he said pleasantly. 

Adrian paused, “But as the parent,” 

“Not of Geoff, but yes of Sam?” Charles’s voice was quiet and Adrian looked at him and changed directions, “I’ve met the rest of your family.” 

“Aren’t you the lucky one?” drawled Charles, “Tell me, is my son one of your cases?” 

“No.” Adrian looked at Billy who was sat watching with an amused look on his face. 

“Then this is a waste of your and my time.” Charles stood up. 

“I just wanted to get your thoughts on the way forward,” said Adrian quietly. 

Charles looked at him meditatively then put both hands on the table and leaned forward and said slowly and deliberately, “My way forward is to provide my son with a stable and loving home, to maintain the positive relationships he has with his maternal grandfather and his uncles and aunts, my family and my friends, and maybe one day with my parents. Is that what you want to know?” He stared straight at Adrian who looked back and then down. 

Mike exchanged glances with Billy who smiled back at him. Charles straightened up, helped himself to another cake and said, “I’ve missed Anna’s cooking so much. Mike, have another before I eat them all. He strolled round the study, “Sir, may I show Mike the photos? Are they here or does Betty have them?” 

“Betty has them. She’s in her sitting room if you two would like to go and ask her. I’ll show Mr Scott out.” 

“Thank you, Sir. Goodbye Mr Scott, say hullo to Geoff and Phil for us and tell them the cakes will be arriving shortly.” He went out of the room and Michael followed him. Billy looked at Adrian, “I did tell you I didn't think this was advisable. Maybe next time you will take other people’s advice. As Charles told you, you have no reason to be here. And you gave him the satisfaction of telling you that himself.” He stood up and Adrian did the same. 

As they passed the sitting room, they could hear Michael’s voice, “How strange for Simon to have kept this photo of Mother,” 

“It’s more of Aunt Nell,” said Charles, “and Aunt Grizel, they all worked together, and Mum is in the middle.” 

“Yes, I suppose so,” said Michael, “I like this one, has Lawrie seen them?” 

“Yes, she was in Munich with me don’t forget. And Betty and Billy are off to Munich next week, for Christmas, have you been there since your wedding day?” 

“Not really, I think it will have changed a lot.” 

“Yes and no, I’ve got to get Sabine a Christmas present,” 

“Not Anna’s biscuits!” 

Charles laughed, “No, nor a perfect equation. I’ll take Sam shopping on Saturday and see what we can find. Now, let’s go back and see what is happening in the kitchen.” 

“Food, cooking, I’m hungry.” 

“You’ll have to come and tell us what you would like to have for supper,” Charles told Betty, “Billy says we can have it here in your dining room.” 

“We’ll set the table,” said Michael 

“And wash up,” said Charles 

Billy came back in and clipped Charles around the ear. “Ow, Sir,” he protested rubbing it and Billy just said, “Out, and no more of your cheek.” 

Charles just looked at Michael and they both laughed, “You scared him, I think,” said Michael, “you can be quite threatening.” 

“Out,” ordered Billy and the two left laughing. He shook his head at his wife, “That therapy is doing him a lot of good, too much I think at times.” 

Betty laughed, “It’s nice to see him getting on so well with his brothers again, Anthony mentioned that he and Felix had a long conversation when he took Simon to his grandfather last week, I think he's coming round.” 

“Yes, I'm going to have to put an embargo on parties while we are absent, I don't trust him at times.”


	127. Chapter 127

“Anna, we've invited you over and you end up cooking for us,” said Charles and Anna smiled, “I don't mind, it’s nice to see you again, and I've enjoyed the cooking.” 

“I didn't know you could speak English so well,” said Lawrie, surprised and everyone groaned. 

“Lal, Anna lived in England and Canada with us,” said Charles, 

“She slipped out of Austria, after the school was closed and followed Mum,” said Felix. 

“How?” Lawrie looking at Anna who smiled, “I walked to Switzerland, following mountain passes. Eigen, my cousin, accompanied me and then went back home. He stayed there during the war.” 

“So you walked in Mum and Dad's footsteps,” said Mike 

“No, we went a different way. We weren't sure where the Germans were but we knew we could escape them by our route.” 

Billy looked at her, “We'll get the maps out and you can show us the way,” he said, “I wonder if my team knew about it.” 

Anna shrugged, “I don't know, I knew nothing about it.” 

“No, you wouldn't, said Billy with a smile. 

“Your team?” Jane looked at Billy and then at Charles, “Are they still active?” 

Billy smiled, “Most are dead,” he said. 

“But you've got new members?” persisted Jane looking at Charles. He concentrated on feeding Sam who was not happy with the attention. Billy looked amused, “They're no longer needed,” he said. 

Michael turned the conversation, “When you're in Germany next year, you can visit Anna in Austria,” he told Charles. Jane looked at Charles, “Why are you going to Germany?” 

“I'm doing a Masters degree next year, I'll be with Stephen again,” and Charles smiled. Jane looked at him and at Billy who looked back at her and smiled. She sat back watching both of them. 

“Why in Germany?” 

“Why not? Do you think that England has the best universities? It's a chance to learn in another language. My dissertation, which I'll start working on again soon, was written in German under the aegis of Heidelberg University, I was working at BASF last summer.” 

“And the Beiersdorf works in Hamburg the year before,” said Lawrie 

“Yes, we all had Nivea gift packs,” said Nicola. 

“Toiletries!” said Charles disgustedly. 

“When you go, you’ll be nearer Helena as well,” said Connie and Charles nodded and changed the subject, “Why am being co-opted onto the family letter rota?” 

“Once a week, to one of the younger ones,” said Connie, “It's not much to ask.” 

Nick and Lawrie looked at each other, “Thank God, we're not Maynards, no one did that for us,” said Lawrie. 

“Mum wrote one letter a week to us all,” said Nicola, “We took it in turns to receive it and pass it on.” 

“Agreed but Mum can't do it at the moment,” said Charles, “I'll take Felix as I see him every three weeks anyway, and can talk to him.” 

“But,” said Connie and stopped. 

Charles looked at her, “If the rest of you want to write, go ahead, but I’m telling you I'm not doing it, I haven't time!” 

“Neither have we,” retorted Connie. “How come you have less time than we do?” 

“Let me think. 1. Full-time student 2. Working, 3. Bringing up Sam. Over to you,” and he smiled at Connie who looked taken aback, “And Steve has already bulldozed me into having Geoff up here at Christmas sometime.” 

Lawrie looked up, “Geoff coming? Good. Where will he stay? He can come to a couple of rehearsals if he wants, he's funny. He'll rearrange everything and tell you what to do, but he does have good ideas,” she told Jane and Jack. 

“How old is he now? Last time I saw him he was a baby, or very young, Phil was ill with Polio, and Geoff was rather overlooked,” said Jane 

“He's ten now, eleven in June,” said Charles. 

“He can stay at ours if you like,” offered Jane, “Lawrie's staying and he knows her.” 

Charles smiled, “that would be nice, thank you.” 

“We're going down to the Chalet School next week, to do some Shakespeare snippets,” said Jack, “I hope they’ve got a decent theatre or place to perform.” 

“It's nice down there, will you see anyone you know?” said Charles, “Are you taking Lawrie with you?” 

“Yes, I'm playing the Prince Hal to Henry V thing I did in Munich,” said Lawrie happily. 

Charles nodded and looking at his son said, “Have you had enough to eat? Are you ready for bed? Come on then, Superstar, say goodnight.” He picked him up and Sam waved his hand and laid his head on his father’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Charles smiled as he took him away to bed. 

Betty smiled at Connie, “He's right, he has got more responsibilities.” 

“Yes, I never thought of that,” said Connie, “He's just my younger brother to me.” 

“I'm looking after Simon tomorrow, so he will be around for the day but if you want me to keep him out of the kitchen I will,” said Betty. 

Anna smiled, “He and I will make biscuits tomorrow morning, then you can take him.” 

“Simon?” Connie looked at Betty. 

“Betty asked if she and Billy could call him Simon, after seeing the photos,” said Lawrie casually. 

“What photos?” asked Miranda looking up 

“Ones that Sabine found and Chuck brought over,” said Lawrie. “Is there any more of this?” 

Nicola looked at the dishes and shook her head, “Time to start clearing up for pudding, there’s plenty of that,” and she grinned at her twin. 

“Have you got the press involved in giving the food to the soup kitchen?” asked Jane looking at Connie, as she served pudding. “I can give you some contacts you can use or have the publishers already sorted it?” 

“I think the publishers have,” said Connie as Charles came in. “You mean a picture of everyone eating?” 

“You've missed that today,” said Charles, “There seems nothing left. When will you finish the cooking and photos? If you're still working on Saturday, we can invite Felix up and then there will be four of us Maynards to eat it, and if possible, we can use this room again?” 

Billy laughed, “We won't say no.” 

“Can I invite Franz?” asked Charles 

“Oh, yes, he'll love this,” said Miranda. 

“I'd like to meet him, can we come?” asked Jane, and then she turned to Charles “What photos did you get in Munich? You didn't show us them,” 

“No, they were for Betty,” Charles looked at her amused, “You've got very inquisitive and accusative suddenly,” and Jane stopped and looked at him. Billy laughed. 

“You can go and get them, if you like,” said Betty. 

“I'll do that,” said Michael, “Chas has put Sam to bed,” and he went out of the room. Charles looked at Connie and they smiled at each other. Mike came back and gave the envelope to Betty who smiled and thanked him. She passed it to Connie who opened it and put the photographs on the table in front of her.” 

“Where did you find them?” asked Connie, “There's Mum,” 

“Sabine found them on the floor when she moved furniture around,” said Charles. “May I?” he asked, “That’s Betty’s oldest brother, Terry, and that's Billy and Betty’s wedding photo, they married in Munich.” 

“Really? If you'd have had Chas with you, he'd have shown you the best spots to visit, and the best restaurants and pubs and clubs,” said Jack with a grin. 

Billy smiled, “We’re off there in a week, we'll make sure we have the best places to eat.” 

“You won't need me, you'll have Sabine to take you around.” 

“She's lovely,” said Connie, “I really liked her when I met her. You'll have a wonderful time. I'm glad to have seen these, thank you,” and she handed the photos back to Betty. 

“If you want to visit Anna, I've got the key for Die Blumen. She's probably the best cook in the Alps,” said Charles with a smile at Anna, “can we drink a toast to Anna? Prosit!” 

“Prosit!” and everyone raised their glasses. 

Connie stood with Anna by the front door, and watched the younger one's searching for coats, “We're off, we'll see you tomorrow, I'm taking Mike back and then Anna and I will be crashing out at the flat. Do any of you want a lift?” 

“No, we're fine, thank you. We'll get the tube,” replied Nicola, “Chas, I'll see you in the lab. tomorrow morning. Bye.” 

“Yes please,” said Jane, “See you on Saturday, Chas.” 

“Bye,” said Charles laughing at her. 

As they went out to the car, she turned to Connie, “What does Chas do? What is his relationship to Billy? They're both laughing at me! Why?” 

Connie shrugged, “I think they're just friends. Don't forget Chas uncovered the Simon story, and called Sam, Simon after Betty's brother. It's nice that she wants to call him Simon. And Chas is working hard for his degree. He works for Anthony Merrick, M P, for some extra money, he used to lodge with the Merricks along with Nick and Lawrie before his marriage.” 

Jane nodded, thinking. 

Billy came through the connecting door and watched Charles tidying up the kitchen, “She’s got a bit to learn, about concealment.” 

Charles laughed, “and acquiring information, but that's just training.” 

“That'll be your job,” said Billy 

“What?” 

“You're going to be her handler; you're going to train her up.” 

“But, I'm no-one in work terms.” 

“You're going to be working with this group in Germany next year, this is your assignment. You know what is wanted. You can work as a team. Simon stays with his grandfather, doesn't he?” Charles nodded, “So you can take Jane out in March, and show her what she needs to do, and then leave her in Munich, understood?” 

“Over a weekend?” 

“Yes.” 

“Am I expected to do all the research and set everything up as well?” 

“Yes, I don't think you'll have too much to do, you read the papers anyway and we take the German papers at work, I'll bring them home for you.” 

Charles nodded, he looked thoughtful, “Is this so important? It's just a fringe party, it won't have a lot of support.” 

“That's what you're going to discover.” 

“I thought you'd be more concerned with the left, than the right. Coffee, Sir?” 

“We are but we want to get an idea of current ideas in Germany, and France and across Europe.” 

Charles handed over a cup of coffee, “but Germany is the most important because it is central and divided and replicates the division of Europe.” 

“Exactly.” 

“It's a frightening responsibility.” 

Billy shook his head, “A frightening responsibility is being an officer in the trenches, having to send your men over the top. Ask Betty to see Terry's letters. A frightening responsibility is when you've got to help a group of fugitives escape a country. Ask your father. A frightening responsibility is being a Naval Officer escorting a convoy across the Atlantic. Ask Geoff Marlow. A frightening responsibility is being left to bring up a child on your own, at the age of nineteen. Look at yourself. This isn't.” 

Charles laughed, “Yes, I take your point. I am just responsible for Jane.” 

“No, you are not! She is responsible for herself. You are responsible for preparing her. What she does is her own business. You have to step back and let her work out how she wants to approach the task. This might be the opposite to what you think she should be doing, but you have to let her do it her way. That's how to get the best out of your staff. Look at what you did, uncovering the Simon story. You were responsible for that on your own.” 

Charles grinned, “And I leave her to find her way in Munich?” 

“Yes, it'll be a good experience for you and her. We’ll talk to her tomorrow to see if she is interested. Goodnight Charles” 

“Goodnight, Sir.”


	128. Chapter 128

Jane sat in the window seat looking out at the River Thames, she turned to look at Charles who was studying the menu, “This a beautiful view of the river, it couldn’t be a better one.” 

“Yes, those kings knew what they wanted,” he replied, “have you chosen?” 

“Thank you yes, aren't we waiting for Billy?” 

“He'll turn up when he's ready,” said Charles looking round for a waiter. 

“Am I allowed to ask why I'm here?” 

“To have lunch,” Charles smiled. The waiter came over and took their order. Charles looked at Jane, “Where are you going in Oz?” 

“the big cities, it's the first time since mother's accident, but she says it’s time to go back.” 

It's eight or so years isn't it? asked Charles taking a sip of his drink, “I can remember it.” 

“Yes, well you were all up there. Your mother helped me,” 

Charles sat and watched her and nodded. “Yes, she would, she helped a lot of people, it's part of her nature. Will you do me a favour when you're on tour?” 

“What? 

“Keep an eye on Lawrie for me?” 

The waiter brought their starter and Charles sat back. Jane looked at him and waited for the waiter to leave. 

“What do you mean keep an eye on her?” 

“She sometimes smokes things she shouldn't. She doesn't take anything any stronger, I make sure of that,” Charles looked at Jane and she nodded, “I'll tell Jack, we'll keep an eye on her.” 

“I've kept her separate from her so-called friends. She rarely smokes now.” 

“You're worried? She didn't do anything in Munich did she?” 

“No, as far as I know. Thank you,” and he smiled at her, “I think she's so delighted to get this chance she'll do everything to keep it.” 

“She's good,” said Jane, “Dad is very interested in her and Mother says she will give her some advice, if she'll take it.” 

“I think she will,” said Charles, “Here's Billy, hello, Sir,” he stood up politely but Billy waved him back to his seat. “Have you ordered?” 

“Yes Sir, we're waiting for our main course,” Billy nodded and sat down. The waiter came over immediately and handed over the menu. Jane looked at Charles and he smiled back. They waited until the waiter had gone, and then Billy turned to Jane, “Have you ever been here before, Miss Carew?” 

“No, I do like the view thought, even on a December day, it must be nice in summer,” 

“Yes, it is, Charles will have to bring you here for lunch in the summer,” 

“How have you got a pass for here?” asked Jane 

“I work for Anthony, and sometimes, if I'm very good I can use this dining room, but not very often,” said Charles, “I'll ask Anthony to act as chaperone.” 

Jane laughed, “So now why am I here?” she asked. 

“Charles suggested that you might be able to help us with some intelligence work,” said Billy and Jane looked at them, “So you do have a new team,” she said. 

Charles leaned forward and whispered, “He's the head of M16, he has all the new teams.” 

Jane stared, “and you want me to work with you?” 

“Yes, Charles was going to Munich for an assignment for two weeks next March but he refuses to leave Sam and he can’t take him with him, so he suggested you.” 

“What do I have to do?” 

Billy turned to Charles who said, “Some research among the populace for a political party for the local elections next year, and maybe write some of the election literature. You are fluent in German and you are pretty good at marketing, we've all seen that. You'd write it better than me!” 

“What's the catch?” 

“It's a very right-wing party, I've met the leader, he's very Prussian. Most of the party membership is pretty old, I attended an event, but I'm not sure what Billy wants us to do, we will be told nearer the time.” 

“Is there anything I need to learn?” 

“Plenty,” said Billy with a laugh, “but Charles is going to be your handler. He is going to learn that job.” 

“You've got a new team as well?” Jane asked Charles. 

“Welcome aboard! We've got to learn about German politics, I’m going to read it up and I'll write you a report, you're a quick study, You can keep an eye on the German news and we can devise a questionnaire when you get back, it's not until third week of March.” 

“Why do you want Charles to do the work? You're in Germany next year, aren't you? Are you going to be working with this party?” 

“Yes,” said Charles simply. 

Jane nodded, “I'll do it, but I need some help,” 

“Yes, Charles will train you,” 

“On how not to ask too many questions and look too inquisitive,” said Charles with a grin, “It was so obvious yesterday.” 

“Who else knows?” demanded Jane ignoring this. 

“Connie, Lal, Nick, Miranda, Steve. I'll come with you to Munich to introduce you to Von Thadden and then leave you there. Could she stay with Sabine? That might be better than be on her own in Munich.” 

Billy considered. 

“Sabine helped me and gave me some good advice when I was there, she knows what I have to do, or Jane has to do and can give her some inside advice and help. Jane will be dropped in without any background knowledge or experience. I know a bit more.” 

Jane looked at Billy, “He knows a lot more about Munich and life in Germany. I'd like that, I'd feel happier,” she said, “and more supported.” 

Billy nodded, “Can you arrange that?” he asked Charles who nodded. Billy looked at them both, “I'll be interested to see what you uncover,” he said. 

“Uncover?” Charles looked at him, “What are we uncovering?” 

“That is what I want to see. I'll look at all your reports and questionnaire before you go. Now would you both like a pudding? It's not quite as good as Anna's but it isn't too bad here.” 

Felix sighed, having finished his dinner, “Thanks for inviting me, I'll take the cake and biscuits back tomorrow.” Lawrie grinned at him, “You’re not going to take any for Rowan?” 

Felix paused, “I should do,” he said. 

“Don't worry, Nick took a couple of cakes and tins of biscuits down,” she said, “And Anthony and Helena as well.” 

“There was plenty spare,” said Charles 

“What about the girls and Geoff and Phil?” asked Felix. 

“On Monday, I'm driving Anna down to see the girls and then going up to Armiford, to drop Anna at Plas Gwyn and stay at the Round House,” said Connie and Felix looked at her, “That's a good idea, was it yours?” 

“No, Chas's and then we're staying to see Phil in her Christmas Play,” said Connie, “Helena is flying over as well. Dad said he would be there as well.” 

“Good,” said Felix, “Who's going to take me to Carnbach for the pantomime this year? Sam's still too young, isn't he?” he asked Charles who looked up and nodded, “I don't think I can take him on a long journey this year, Sorry.” 

“No worries,” Felix looked at Sam, “He's grown such a lot.” Sam looked at him and beamed, “Felix,” he said. 

“Well done,” said Charles and Sam laughed, “Funny Sam.” 

Franz who was talking to Betty looked up, “I would like to see Sabine again, I'll go in the Spring.” 

Charles looked up and then looked at Billy and then back at his plate. 

“I like Munich,” said Lawrie, “Have you been?” she asked Michael and Felix who shook their heads. 

“Steve is coming just over Christmas, he'll probably give you a lift down,” Charles said to Felix, “Probably borrow my car.” 

“He can use mine,” said Betty and Charles and Felix both smiled, “thanks,” they chorused and catching each other's eye laughed. 

“While we are talking about Christmas, there are rules to follow,” Billy said, eyeing Charles who looked at him innocently. 

“No parties.” 

“What, has Parliament voted against them, no political parties at all?” 

Billy ignored him. 

“Noise to be kept to a minimum,” 

“Sam, you can’t play with your football rattle," whispered Charles and Sam looked at Billy and at his father, “Yes I can, where is it?” he looked around and Betty said, “I'm going to hide that away so neither of you can find it.” 

“I don't play with it!” protested Charles. 

“That does surprise me,” murmured Miranda. 

“Well, not that much,” said Charles with a grin. 

“And just behave yourselves,” said Billy wearily. 

“We're at Danny and Verity’s for a week, so we won't be here much,” said Charles, “And can I just clarify the party ban, is that for dinner parties as well? If I want to give Sam a Christmas Party, is that banned?” 

“Jelly?” asked Sam eagerly. 

“Yes, all these are banned?” 

“You know exactly what I mean,” said Billy, “So no insolence, thank you.” 

Charles just looked at him and then when he turned away, winked at his brothers across the table. 

“Why did you wink?” asked Michael later when they were watching the telly in the living room. 

“I won't throw a party,” said Charles, “but we can have a Get Together, can't we?” 

“Here?” asked Mike and he nodded. He grinned, “What will Billy say?” 

“Dunno, but it's not a party, Sam will be here, whereas if it were a party, he'll be at his Grandfathers.” 

“Billy knows it will happen, so don't worry,” said Lawrie, “That was a ‘I know what you are going to do, so don't think you're going to get away with anything,’ comment.” 

Jane looked at Lawrie with admiration, “How do you know that?” 

“I've known them both for four years. They're both easy to read.” 

“They are similar, aren't they?” 

“No, we are not!” Jane and Lawrie laughed at each other and at Charles’s tone of indignation. “I'm inviting Franz anyway, and David and Jan and Rix and Steve and Connie and Margot and her tame policeman, and Helena and Ben if they are in the country.” Charles sat up and smiled, “this is going to be a fab party.” 

“And us?” asked Jack and Charles grinned,” All the members of the company, some friends, and Patrick and Danny and Verity and Jones if he's in London, and Erica, she'll be around as it's Christmas.” Mike smiled back, “Yes, when are you fixing a date?” 

“When we've sorted out what we’re doing and when we're staying with Tom.”


	129. Chapter 129

Dinner was served at the Round House and the boys were all talking together. David and Jan were conversing quietly. Jem looked round and smiled, “Did you enjoy yourselves today?” he asked looking at the boys. 

“Yes, thanks, we’re making sleds,” said Kevin. 

“You'll be lucky!” said David looking up. 

“There was all that snow up North in November,” said Kester, “It might happen.” 

“Ever hopeful,” said Mike, “but it's too wet now to stay outside for any length of time.” 

Geoff continued eating, “we could put wheels on them?” he suggested. 

“Where would we get the wheels?” asked Kevin. Geoff grinned, “No idea,” he admitted. 

Madge sat watching them all talking and smiled. She glanced at Jan who was sitting next to David, also watching them, they caught each other's eyes and both smiled. Madge heard a car come up the driveway and looked at the clock, surprised, she wasn't expecting any visitor. The boys continued to talk while Madge listened for sounds outside the room. She heard the kitchen door open and close and heard two voices talking. She got up, and went out of the room to see who had arrived. The door to the ground stairs cloakroom closed and she waited impatiently. The door opened and Sam trotted out, he looked at her and smiled, Charles followed him and said, “Do you remember Auntie Madge?” Sam turned to his father and looked over his shoulder at Madge. 

She smiled, “Sam, you've grown so much. Can I have a hug?” He looked at her dubiously and turned to his father Charles smiled and said, “Hallo, Aunt Madge, any food anywhere?” He came forward and kissed her. He turned and picked up Sam and kissed him before handing him over to Madge. 

“Not a lot, I've got three of your brothers here, Steve's taken Phil down to Wales to stay with Felicity and Cecil.” She smiled at Sam who looked back at her. 

“Hasn't he taken Felix?” Charles sounded surprised. 

“No, we're all going down at the end of the week.” 

“How annoying!” said Charles, “Even Geoff? I thought he was coming up to London.” 

“Get down now,” said Sam, wriggling and Madge put him back on the floor. 

“Please,” said Charles 

“Please, thank you,” said Sam. “I'm hungry, Daddy.” 

“So am I, shall we go and ask in the kitchen for food?” 

“Yes,” 

Charles turned to Madge, “Sorry, can we, I mean, may we stay here tonight, and maybe tomorrow?” 

Madge nodded, “Let's go and see what there is to eat, and you can tell me why you're here.” 

Charles just looked at her in silence and they went into the kitchen. 

Marie looked at them as they came in and smiled, “I’ve started cooking for them,” she said with a smile, “Just omelettes.” 

Sam smiled, “with cheese? and jam sandwiches.” 

“Yes,” said Marie with a smile, “And same for you Charles,” 

“Thank you, yes, not the jam sandwiches though I'll make those for him.” 

“Do you want to eat in here or with everyone else?” asked Madge 

Charles paused and looked at Sam, “He should eat with everyone else,” he said, “but I wouldn’t mind a quick word.” Madge nodded, “I’ll take him through when he’s ready,” she said watching her nephew cutting bread and buttering it. 

The kitchen door opened, “Mum? hullo Chas, hullo Sam,” 

“Hi David. Sammy Superstar, is that enough for you? Do you want to go and sit with everyone else? Auntie Madge and I’ll be along in a minute.” 

“I’ll take you in, you can join the rest of the gang, with Michael and Felix and Geoff, and Kevin and Kester and Uncle Jem.” David eyed Charles and watched him put Sam's meal on a tray. He took it from him and ushered Sam out of the kitchen. 

“He’s grown so,” said Madge 

“You haven’t seen him for six months or so,” said Charles sitting down and starting to eat. 

“Where have you come from?” 

“Danny and Verity’s. They got married the day before yesterday, I was Best Man.” 

“Charles, how wonderful! That must have been so nice.” 

Charles nodded, “We left Sam with Tom, he was too young, but all four of us were there, Monty and Jones, Danny and me. We had a good night the night before, catching up on our news. Monty’s marrying in the spring, he’s still farming at home, I’m not sure how much longer though, he’s looking to move on but he doesn’t know what he wants to do. I took him to meet Rowan, she ended up farming the family farm at a young age as he did, and they got on really well and swapped ideas. Patrick also met him and they all had an incredibly boring conversation about farming.” He grinned at his aunt. “Jones is working hard, and getting performance gigs. He’s writing songs and doing musical arrangements for bands. He’s going to go far.” 

“That was so nice for you, to meet again as a foursome.” Charles nodded, “We missed Elizabeth but she is part of our shared past along with our schooldays. We all have so much to look forward to,” he said. “I just thought,” he put his knife and fork tidily on the plate and looked at his aunt, “That I was ready to come and see my parents again.” 

Madge looked at him, “Are you sure?” 

“No, but I think it is time to do that.” 

Madge nodded. Charles looked at her, “How are they?” 

“Your father is much better, he comes up here every evening, you’ll see him soon, to play with the boys.” Charles nodded, “I thought I’d leave it till tomorrow,” he said and Madge said, “Of course, if you feel that is better.” 

“I better keep Sam out of the way this evening, otherwise it will look as if I am avoiding him, which I am but you know what I mean.” 

“You’ve got no chance of that, now Sam is with the family. Do you want me to explain to Jack?” 

Charles nodded and looked at her, “And my mother?” Marie put two cups of coffee in front of them and looked at Charles sympathetically. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it and he looked up and smiled at her, then he turned to look at Madge. 

“Joey has up days and down days, she is getting better but it will be a long time and don’t expect miracles, she won’t suddenly get better because you have come to see her,” said Madge. Charles watched her, “You haven’t seen her for a while, you may find it stressful,” said Madge carefully, Charles just stared at her. “Helena struggled when she came. But your mother will be pleased to see you.” 

He nodded, “Did Anna help?” 

“Yes, she did, she gave your mother some support and help and advice. Connie said that was your idea.” 

“Yes, it was,” said Charles sipping his coffee. “I’d better go and unpack the car.” 

“Come and say hallo to everyone first,” Madge contemplated her nephew, “I think you’ve grown again, mentally if not physically.” Charles smiled, “I know, and I’m still getting help, and I’ve only got six months left here in England, I think that we need to try and reach some form of solution before we leave.” 

Madge smiled at him, “Would you like me to come with you?” and Charles shook his head, “No thanks, I’ve got you down for babysitting duties,” he said, “He still likes cakes and Thomas the Tank Engine and Football and making a noise and creating a mess. Other than that, he’s all yours!”


	130. Chapter 130

Madge led him into the dining room, Sam was looked round anxiously and relaxed when he saw his father. Charles smiled at him reassuringly and looked round, “hallo, everyone, Jan, you're rather out-numbered, aren't you?” he went over and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled back, “Yes, it feels that way, but I'm used to it.”  
“In Chambers and Court? Yes, I suppose it is male dominated,” said Charles sitting down beside Sam. “Have you eaten everything? Good boy, Superstar.”  
“Why are you here? I thought that you were sorting out your party,” said Felix, “Why are you here?”  
“I was arranging the party, but then Danny and Verity got married and I was best man, so I was delayed. Now, you’re not going to be around so I’m going to have to postpone the party. Billy will be pleased,” and he laughed.  
“Didn't you know?”  
“What about the wedding? No, they dropped it on me last minute, they thought that would be better. Where are you going?” he asked Sam, “Just sit there until everyone has finished.”  
“Go out.”  
“No, stay there, everyone else is.”  
Sam looked round and at his father, he sat back sulkily.  
“Superstar!” said Charles, ruffling his hair and he continued, “Mrs Walker made the cakes, I’ve got some for us all to share.”  
“Where are they?” Kevin looked up eagerly.  
“In the car, I need to unpack it.”  
“We’ll help,” said Kester with a grin.  
“Thanks,” said Charles.  
“Where was the wedding?” asked Michael  
“In town,” said Charles, “The reception was at Danny’s.”  
“That was Gran’s wasn’t it?” said Michael, “Do you remember the parties she told us about before the first world war?” Felix nodded.  
“Yes,” Charles smiled, “Danny and Verity wanted the reception in the house, as a sort of memorial to her. That was why they got married in December. Do you remember that, Geoff? you were there.”  
“No, when was it?”  
“When you left school, but you were only seven so you probably don't remember it.”  
Geoff frowned, “I don't remember much, I remember being taken away from school and staying at a house, with I suppose it was Gran. She was nice.”  
“Yes, that’s right, you only met her once or twice, and she died a few months later.”  
“Isn’t Danny at University still?” asked Madge changing the subject.  
“Yes, he is but Verity wanted to get married and they felt they had waited long enough.”  
Sam was moving restlessly so Charles picked him up and put him on his knee, Geoff looked at him, “Chas, will you play chess with me this evening? Steve says you’re good, and I’m learning to play.”  
Charles looked at him and shook his head, “I don’t think so,” he said.   
Geoff’s face fell, “Why not?”  
“I’m too good for you, it wouldn’t be fair.”  
“You could play him and give him a chance?” said Madge gently whilst Jem and David exchanged glances.  
“I could, but I wouldn't,” Charles said, and smiled at Geoff, “It’s nothing personal, but I play properly and to win.”  
“He might be better than you think,” said Jem mildly and Charles smiled. Geoff said doggedly, “You're probably right but I'd still like to play you.” Charles stilled and looked at him and Sam twisted round to look at his father and raising a hand, stroked Charles on the cheek. Charles smiled at him and hugged him, “Thank you, Superstar,” he said, kissing him on his head, “Have I upset you?” Sam snuggled up and Jem looked at Madge. She stared at Charles  
“Charles, calm down,” she said looking at him and Charles looked at her in surprise. “Yes, I’m telling you off, stop taking your worries out on your brothers and go and play Geoff at chess.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes,” said Madge firmly, “And I will take Sam.” She walked around and picked up Sam, he looked at her and at his father. “But I’ve got to go and unpack the car,” Charles said.  
“Your brothers can do that, and Kevin and Kester. Hand over the keys,” said Madge. Charles looked shocked and then the humour of the situation struck him and he laughed and searched through his pockets, “Car keys,” he said and looked straight at Felix, “and don't even think of driving it.” Felix grinned.   
“Come on Geoff, see you all in five minutes time,” and he strolled out of the room, Geoff, running after him, said “we play in the study.” “Do we?” said Charles meditatively.  
“Shall we take Sam?” asked Felix and Sam climbed down from Madge’s knee and walked over to Felix who took his hand. The boys all left the room in a noisy bunch and the adults looked at one another.  
“What’s the matter with him?” asked Jem.  
“He’s come to see Jack and Joey,” replied Madge  
“No,” David stared at his mother, “Why is he doing that? He’s not ready.”  
“He thinks he is, that’s why he has come.”  
David looked at Jem and Jan who said, “If it is his decision, you have to respect that.”  
Jem shrugged and said, “He's obviously nervous but it’s nice to see Sam again,”   
Madge said, “I had to tell him about his mother, I think that was quite hard for him to hear.”  
David nodded, “You'll be going with him.”  
“No, I offered but he said no.”  
“He's stubborn. Maybe I should have a word with him.”  
“No, he told me about it when he arrived. He knows what he is doing. You can keep an eye on him tomorrow if you like, He also doesn't want to see his father tonight. If he is as good at chess as he thinks he is,”  
“He is,” interrupted Jan.  
“He should have finished the game in time to leave Geoff alone with their father.”


	131. Chapter 131

Jem strolled into his study, five minutes later to see Geoff sitting frowning over the chessboard and Charles looking at the bookshelves. “Finished?” he asked and Geoff nodded, “I’m just looking to see where I went wrong.”  
“Playing me,” said Charles quietly, taking a book from the shelf.   
Jem looked at him and said, “Why don’t you just tell him?”  
“He wants to learn how to play. He won’t learn if people just give him the answers. He needs to work it out for himself.”  
Geoff looked up and said, “It’s hard but I see what he means. Chas, if I change this move to this.”  
Charles strolled over and looked, “Really?” he said. Geoff looked at him. Charles moved a piece and then went back to looking at his book. Geoff studied the board again. Jem grinned, “How are you?” he asked and Charles looked up, “I’m well, thank you,” he said. “Drink?” asked Jem and Charles shook his head, “No, thanks, not at the moment, when I've put Sam to bed, then yes.” Geoff moved a piece and Charles grinned, “Mate!” he said as he moved his bishop, “I did warn you.” Geoff looked at the board, “I know, I'll play you again tomorrow,” he said. Charles looked at him surprised and then at Jem who smiled at him, “I told you not to underestimate him,” he said quietly and Charles nodded. They all jumped as they heard a lot of noise outside.   
“It's Sam and his football rattle,” said Charles as the door opened and Sam marched in playing with it.  
“Football rattle, you bought him a football rattle?” said Jem, picking up Sam and smiling at him.  
“Why not?” Charles took the rattle off his son and passed it to Geoff who looked at it, “I wonder if I could make one.”  
“Do,” said Kevin as he followed him in, “It’s great. Chas, are you coming to the barn with us?” Charles nodded, “Later, when someone is in bed.” Kevin nodded and said, “We'll take the stuff upstairs,”   
“Heaven help us,” said Jem smiling at Sam, “Do you like making noise?”  
“Yes, fun,” said Sam, “Engines don't make noise. Sam does. Grandpa Tom says I'm a rumpus. And Uncle Billy and Auntie Betty and Uncle Anthony and Auntie Len.” He smiled, “Sam like making noise.”  
“That's Helena Merrick,” said Charles hastily. Jem nodded, “Does he know your sister?”  
“Yes, you know Auntie Ellie don't you?”  
“Yes, get down now,”  
“Please,” said Charles automatically.  
Jem put him down and Sam went over to Geoff, “Snakes and Ladders?” he asked  
“No, chess.”  
“Sam going to get matching game,” said Sam and went out of the room.  
“I've got to play with him?” queried Geoff. Charles laughed, “Karma,” he said, “I'll leave you to it,” and he followed Sam out of the study.  
“What's Karma?” asked Geoff  
“Charles played with you, you play with Sam,” said Jem with a smile.  
Sam came in with his game and smiled at Geoff. “Daddy getting milk,” he said. “One game and then bedtime. You both play.”  
Geoff laughed at Jem who sat down at the table, “What do we have to do?” he asked Sam  
“Turn over and match cards,” said Sam putting them out on the table. “Me first,” and he turned over two cards. “No match, your turn,” he said to Jem who turned over two cards. “No match,” said Sam. Geoff turned over two cards simultaneously and Sam looked at him, “You missed a match. Play properly, Daddy always plays properly but I win.” He then matched two cards and took another turn. Geoff looked at Jem who was laughing quietly, “We'll play properly,” he said, “but you might not win.” Sam nodded.   
The door opened and Jack came in, “Sorry, I'm late, Geoff,” and he stopped in surprise, “Sam? What are you doing here?”  
Sam was watching the cards being turned over. Jem stood up, “You can play in my place. You have to play properly, but Sam wins.” They exchanged amused glances and Jack sat down. Jem went out of the room and met Charles coming along with the milk. “I'll take that in for you? Jack is in there, just leave them together for the moment.” Charles nodded and handed it over, “I'll go and help with the washing up.”  
Jem went back in. Sam was matching cards. Geoff was watching. He looked at Jack, “I'm never playing him at chess.”  
“Daddy plays chess, by himself.” said Sam.  
“By himself?” asked Geoff  
Sam nodded, “When I've gone to bed. Or, with Uncle Billy and Auntie Nicola.”  
“Does he?”  
“Yes, Count my cards for me?”  
“He can't count yet,” said Jack as Geoff looked at Sam. “He's too young, do it with him.”  
“He can't count but he won?”  
“One, five,” began Sam and Geoff laughed, “No, one, two,”  
“miss a few, ninety-nine, a hundred,” Sam smiled triumphantly.  
“No, you've got seven, I've got five and Dad has got two. You won. Was I like this?” asked Geoff and Jack shook his head, “but you were in the nursery, we didn't play with you like Chas does with Sam. We were busy.”  
“And there was Phil,” said Geoff.  
Sam finished his milk. “Bedtime,” he said, “Go and find Daddy,” He slid off his seat.  
“You don’t want to play another game? asked Jack and Sam shook his head, “Daddy said one,” he said.  
Charles appeared at the door, “Daddy, bedtime, I won,” said Sam trotting up to him.  
“Well done, Superstar! And did you put everything away?”  
Sam hesitated and half turned then raised his arms and said, pathetically, “tired.”  
Everyone laughed, and Charles said, “Go and help pack it away, like a real superstar!”  
Geoff grinned and said, “We've packed it up,” and Charles smiled, “Aren't you a lucky boy? Do you want to go and get it to put it away?” Jack picked it up and passed it to Sam who took it and smiled at his father, “Now bedtime?”  
“Yes, after bathtime. Say thank you and goodnight.”  
“Don't want bath.”  
“Say thank you and goodnight,” repeated Charles.  
“Thank you and goodnight,” said Sam, “Daddy, no bath.”  
“I want a shiny Sammy Superstar, not a smelly one, come on, race you upstairs” and Charles picked up Sam and cuddled him and they went out together.  
“Does he call him Sammy Superstar?” asked Jack of Jem as Geoff set up the chessboard.  
“I presume so, he’s called him that a few times today, but I know as much as you, and Geoff. You’d have to ask Mike, he sees them more often. He’s in the barn with everyone else. Madge is running the bath for Sam, I think she was hoping to put him to bed, but I’m not sure he will let her.”  
“No, shall we start, Geoff?”  
“I have, I’m just looking at how Chas played, to learn a bit more.”  
“Did he play you?”  
“Yes, and I lost. He told me I had to work out why so I’m going to copy what he did.”


	132. Chapter 132

“Chas, beer?” Michael smiled and Charles nodded, looking around. “This is nice,” 

“It is, it was Geoff’s place originally, we all use it now.” 

“It’s warm as well, thanks,” he took the beer from Michael and drank from the bottle. “I’m surprised you’re allowed alcohol here,” 

“Mum and Dad don’t mind, as long as we don’t let Geoff and Phil, Cecil and Clare have any,” said Kevin. 

“Gives us some freedom as well. So why are you here?” asked Kester, “You’ve not been round since,” he stopped and Charles looked at him, 

“I thought it was time to meet Mum and Dad again.” 

“Have you seen Dad this evening?” 

“Yes, but not to talk to, he was playing chess with Geoff.” 

“Did you win?” ask Felix and Charles laughed, “Of course.” 

“I’m walking down with you tomorrow,” said David, watching Charles who looked back and shook his head, “No I’ll do it on my own, thank you. You may be needed to help with Sam, so he’s got someone he knows.” 

“He knows us,” said Felix indicating Michael and himself. 

“And us,” said Kevin and Kester 

“So I will walk down with you,” said David with a smile. “Sam didn’t remember him?” 

“He didn’t remember anyone,” said Charles, and then was silent. “I could take him with me, couldn’t I?” 

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” asked David and Charles shrugged, “If you insist on coming down with me, if he does react badly, you can take him away. And it may help. Mum hasn’t seen him since then. Did everyone have a good Christmas? Are you all off to see the girls in the pantomime?” 

“Yes, Helena was here for Phil’s show,” said Michael, “I came up for it as well, she was good, as was Geoff.” 

“Did Mum and Dad go?” asked Felix and Michael nodded. Then he grinned, “Guess who’s coming up tomorrow? Something to do with the scouts?” 

“Your friend?” asked Charles smiling and they laughed at each other. 

“Who?” 

“Adrian, Chas scared him in London.” 

“I did not!” 

“He found you threatening.” 

“How do you know?” 

“He’s been in touch, as a friend.” 

Charles shrugged and said, “Any more beer? Am I expected to replenish stocks tomorrow?” 

“We’re all going away, don’t forget, you can get them in next time you’re here.” 

Geoff opened the door and looked at Charles, “Uncle Jem says can you go back up to the house to talk to Dad?” 

“I was going to leave it till tomorrow,” said Charles frowning 

David just looked at him and Jan stood up, “Come on Charles, I’ll come up with you,” 

“Too many boys?” asked Charles slowly getting to his feet. 

“Something like that.” Jan waited for him and they left the barn together. The moon had come up and Charles shivered. Jan just left him to his own thoughts. He broke the silence, “You haven’t got any words of advice for me then?” She looked at him, “Do you need them?” “No, no I don’t. Thank you.” “Thank you for what?” “For not offering any. Nick says you know when to leave things alone. Miranda agrees. Lawrie just looks blankly at them.” 

Jan laughed, “I’m going to sit with your aunt. I like her a lot.” 

“So do l,” Charles smiled, “That will help if you think that when you and David tie the knot,” and he gave her an impish grin. 

They separated in the hallway, Jan went into the sitting room and Charles made his way to the study and entered it. Jem and Jack were looking at the chess board and discussing over the game. Jem looked up and said, “Chas, you’ll have to tell us where Geoff went wrong.” 

“You’ll have to ask Geoff,” said Charles, “I’m not telling him, either directly or through a third party.” 

“That’s a bit harsh isn’t it?” said Jem mildly, Charles looked at them both, “You tell him where he goes wrong when you play him, Steve does. I don’t. I leave it for him to work it out. He’ll learn more that way. I explained that to him and he’s fine with it.” He smiled, “Maybe Mr Scott can help him.” 

“Mr Scott?” 

“Adrian, how do you know him?” 

“He interrupted Anna’s baking,” said Charles, “Michael accompanied him round to Billy’s.” He smiled. 

Jack set out the pieces, “Let’s see how good you are,” he said abruptly. Charles looked at him and raised his eyebrows, “Is that, would you like to play a game of chess?” he asked softly and Jack looked directly at him. They stared at each other and Jack nodded. Charles looked at the board and at his father. He sat down and then stood up again, “Forgot, you might like to look at these,” he said to Jem handing over an envelope. Jem opened it and took out the photographs it contained, “Where did these come from? Who’s that?” 

“Terry, Simon and Betty’s older brother, killed in 1917. Sabine found them in her flat. We think they must have been Simon’s and he left them there.” He watched Jack debating his next move. 

“How did you get them?” 

“These are copies, Betty got them for me. Sabine gave me the originals when Lawrie and I were in Munich.” 

“Why were you in Munich with Lawrie?” 

“Because Connie couldn’t go. Check.” 

He watched his father, “Check? how oh yes,” 

Jem looked at him with respect, “You can play chess,” and Charles shrugged, “Billy is a brilliant player and so is Dr Bailey, I play with them both and Franz also. Nick gives me a game as well and I’ve just been playing Peter Marlow this week. Mate.” He smiled at his father. “Two nil. Would you like to play? Make it a hat-trick?” he asked Jem who shook his head. 

“I’ll play Geoff at Scrabble tomorrow, I’m not so good at that,” said Charles 

“If it is rainy, you all can play tomorrow,” said Jem. Charles frowned, “I wanted to go and see my mother tomorrow,” he said, “That might be difficult.” 

“It will be,” said Jem, “Are you sure you’re ready?” 

Charles paused and nodded, “Yes I am. I want to do it now before I get too much work to do for my degree next term.” 

“You mean, your dissertation?” said Jack but Charles shook his head, “That's done, I get it back next week and there’ll just be the corrections to do, Dr Bailey has had it translated for me.” 

Translated? 

Into English, I wrote it in German last summer When I was there. I'm ready, Should I take Sam? He's not remembered either of you, will he remember Mum and what happened?” 

Jack looked at Charles and then at Jem, “I don't know,” he said. 

Charles looked at him and at Jem, “Is this a sensible thing to do?” he asked, “Is Mum going to be able to cope or not? Am I just looking at me, and not at her needs? Do you want to talk to her and see what her response is?” 

“That's a good idea,” said Jem and Jack nodded. 

“How long are you here?” ask Jack 

“Couple of days, we need to get back home, I’ve got work to do at University.” 

“You could leave Sam?” suggested Jem but Charles shook his head, “He was left while I was in Munich, it ended badly. I'm not separating him again for a while. He stays with his other Grandfather for weekends and he sees Felix and the twins then, but that's all.” 

“Why did you leave him?” asked Jack 

“Orders from Billy, that won't be happening again! So, who will speak to Mum? You or Margot?”


	133. Chapter 133

“This is Plas Gwyn, Sam, do you remember it?” 

Sam shook his head. “Daddy, Sam cold” 

“So am I, come on into the kitchen.” Charles looked at the house. There was only one car parked in front of it, he wasn’t sure if it was his father’s or his sister’s. There were lights in what had been his mother’s study and also in the kitchen. He went round and pushed open the door and Margot and Edward looked up, “Hi,” said Charles. 

“Chas, hallo Sam,” Margot smiled at them and Charles pushed Sam in over the threshold. “Come on in, Superstar, this is Auntie Margot and you won’t remember Inspector Gilbank, he’s a policeman so you have to behave yourself,” he said with a smile taking off Sam’s coat. Sam looked around, “Biscuits?” he asked, “Sam hungry.” 

“You had all that breakfast! Mind you, so am I,” said Charles also looking round. 

“I thought David was coming down with you,” said Margot watching Charles prowl around the kitchen hunting for food. 

“We gave him the slip,” said Charles, “No, no biscuits, but all the ingredients, shall we make them, Sam?” 

“Yes, Sam make biscuits, Daddy help,” said Sam and Charles nodded, “That OK, Meg?” 

Margot looked at him and at Edward who said, “I know what a good cook your brother is, I won’t say no.” Charles laughed as he got everything ready. Sam climbed onto a chair next to Edward. “I help make biscuits,” he said. “Thomas help as well,” and he produced the engine from his pocket. 

“Where’s Mum?” asked Charles 

“Writing,” said Margot watching him. 

“Writing what? Is she still selling any books?” 

“Yes, you’d be surprised, she has a loyal fan base,” said Margot. Charles nodded, “Good, it gives her a purpose, I don’t see her books in bookshops in London.” 

“No? Do you look?” 

“I look at children’s books for Sam. Sam, do you want to help? Shall we wash your hands?” 

Margot and Edward exchanged amused glances as Charles busied himself with his baking and avoided eye contact. 

“Don’t want to wash hands.” 

“You can’t cook without doing that.” 

Sam looked at his father and got down and trotted over to the sink where Charles turned on the tap for him and gave him the soap. When he had finished, he said, “Good boy, here’s the biscuit cutter. Let me roll out the dough.” He started to do that and then spoke to Margot again, “Does she want to see us?” 

“Yes, I think she does, but you’ve got to be careful.” 

“I know, we can invite her in here for elevensies and then you will be here as well.” 

Margot nodded, “How was Dad with you?” 

Charles shrugged, “Still the big doctor. Dismissive really. I don’t feel we can meet on any level at the moment. Beating him easily at chess didn’t help either.” 

Edward looked at him, “Listen to yourself, you’re just as dismissive. You’re not ready to meet him halfway, why should he do the same with you?” 

Charles looked up and said, “I’m not dismissive,” 

“Yes, you are,” said Margot and Edward together and Margot continued, “Maybe you’re not ready to meet them yet, although you think you are.” 

“You’re still angry,” said Edward watching him, “You haven’t acknowledged it to yourself. You shouldn’t have brought Sam here either, it’s not fair on him.” 

“Make your biscuits and go,” said Margot, “Leave it until you’re back from Germany.” 

Charles was silent. He gave some dough to Sam who started playing with it. He put the biscuits in the oven and washed up in silence. The kitchen door opened and David came in, he raised his eyebrows and looked at Margot who shook her head. Edward stood up and said, “Sam, let’s go out and play outside. Where’s your coat?” 

Sam shook his head, “Staying with Daddy,” he said. 

Edward just ignored this, got his coat and started to put it on him. 

“Felix, Mike and the twins are outside,” said David, “They’ll take him.” Charles stood with his hands on the edge of the sink staring out of the window. 

“Biscuits,” said Sam sadly. 

“They’re almost ready, you can take them with you,” said Margot opening the oven, “Chas, are these cooked?” 

Charles started and then came over and took them out. “They’re hot, Superstar, do you want to take them with you? They need to cool down and harden. Then you can give them to Felix and Michael and Geoff, is he out there?” 

“No, he’s with the Scouts,” said David, “Come on Sam, your father will be coming soon. Felix has brought a football,” Sam looked at Charles who crouched down and hugged him, “Off you go,” he said with a smile, “I’ll be along in a minute. Where’s Thomas?” He picked him up from the table and tucked him into Sam’s coat pocket, and kissed him, “Be good,” Sam looked at him and kissed him back, and then went out with David. 

Charles stood up and looked for the kettle, “Coffee?” he asked 

“Sit down,” said Margot, “I’ll do that.” 

“You’re all saying I’ve made a mistake?” Charles queried as he sat down. 

“Yes,” said Margot 

“I thought it was the right time,” said Charles, “I thought Sam needed his grandparents.” 

“Sam has plenty of people to act as grandparents,” said David walking back in, “You shouldn’t have brought him in here.” 

“He doesn’t remember it,” protested Charles accepting a coffee and picking up a biscuit. 

“Leave it, Chas, you’re not ready yet,” said Margot 

“I’m not sure you ever will be, and that is understandable,” said Edward. Charles looked at them all. 

“Sam hasn’t got a mother; he’s going to realise that he is different from a lot of other children soon in that respect. That is why I would like him to know his grandparents, I think that is quite important,” he explained. 

David and Margot looked at each other, “Yes, it is, but you have to wait until you and they are ready, and at the moment you are not, and while your father may be, your mother is not.” 

“You’ve got your own life now,” said Edward, “Sam is part of that, he’s got a good support system there. You live alongside Sir William and Lady Whitmour, they act as grandparents. You have good relationships with all your brothers and sisters, Sam will be different from the others, he'll have more aunts and uncles than the rest of his class put together when he goes to school!” Charles reluctantly smiled while Margot laughed. “And after what happened last summer, from a police viewpoint, I would advise that you do not bring Sam here until his grandmother is ready to acknowledge what she did, which might not be for a while.” 

Charles looked at him and took a drink of coffee. Margot and David watched him, “Talk it through, when you’re back in London,” said David and Charles nodded and then suddenly looked happier. 

“Mum never will be ready for him,” he said “but that’s her loss. It also takes the responsibility away from me. I’ve done my best, or what I think is my best, I don’t have to worry about doing what I think is the right thing or feel guilty anymore.” 

Edward looked at him curiously and David said, “You can let it go,” and Charles nodded. Edward said, “As a son, do you miss your parents?” Charles shrugged, “Not really. Yes, it would be nice to have them around, but they never were there for us, Madge and Jem were and now the Merricks fill that role for me. I certainly would not go to my parents for advice on child-rearing.” He looked at the three of them, “You want me to leave now? And go back to the Round House?” 

“Yes, thanks for the biscuits,” said Margot 

“See you later, I’m throwing a party in the barn, if I can get a gramophone in there. We need to go and buy provisions for it now.” 

“What’s the music genre?” asked Edward and Charles looked, “I don’t know what they like so I’m going to buy some 45s. Why would you like to bring some?” 

“Jazz,” said Margot and Charles looked at him with interest, “Any Ella Fitzgerald? Are you going to the concerts in February? I saw her last April and we are going again.” 

“Are you? I haven’t got tickets, but would like to go, I’ll see if I can get tickets.” 

Charles grinned as he went out, “Why don’t you ask if you can work it and get paid to watch it,” he called back and Edward laughed, “I think I should get him to ask for me, he could probably swing it, though not as well as Ella.”


	134. Chapter 134

Felix was looking through the 45s, “There are some good ones here,” he said and Michael grinned. “He’s cooked food for all of us as well,” he said, “He’s going to bring it over.” 

Kevin came in with plates, “Chas has asked if we can do the washing up tomorrow for him,” he announced and Michael nodded as the music started. “Geoff’s friends have been invited as well if they want to come.” 

“What about your parents?” asked Kevin and Michael said, “Margot said they’d been invited but she said they weren’t coming, it was agreed among Margot, David and Edward. They want to keep Chas separate at the moment.” 

“It's going to be a small party,” said Michael, “Pity the girls aren't here.” 

“Fliss is coming with me to the Merricks Twelfth Night party,” said Felix. 

“Doesn't matter if it’s small, as long as we have fun,” said Charles coming in with Sam. “Let me blow up these balloons.” 

“Is Sam coming to the party?” 

“Yes, otherwise someone would have to babysit and I've invited everyone to the party.” 

“Even Marie and Andre?” asked Felix blowing up a balloon. Charles nodded fastening his balloon and giving it to Sam, “Be careful with it,” he said, “it will float upwards. Where's Geoff? I'll ask him for some string.” 

“I'm here, why do you want string?” asked Geoff 

“To put on the balloons, so we don't lose them.” 

Geoff nodded, “I'll get some. I'm glad we're having the party here. It's a pity Phil isn't here, some of her friends are coming. Is that alright?” 

“The more the merrier,” said Charles with a smile, “I'm using your room, invite as many as you want.” 

“Even Adrian?” asked Geoff handing over a ball of string and a knife. 

“Keep that away from Sam,” said Charles, “Are you inviting him?” 

“No, you needn't worry.” 

“Let's start it all then, the drinks are here, I'll bring the food in and the music is playing” 

Jem looked at Madge as they danced to one of Edward’s records, “This is a very well-organised party isn't it?” 

Madge smiled, “They’re all enjoying it, it's good that Geoff has got friends here, there's more to join in the dancing.” 

“Where's Sam?” 

“Tucked away in the corner, fast asleep, Chas is keeping an eye on him.” 

“He seems to be at more ease with himself,” 

“David, Margot and Edward had words with him and told him to stay away from his parents.” 

“Edward seems to be a fixture now. Nice man and he and Margot are happy. They told Chas to keep away from Jack? They seemed to get on, but maybe not, there was antagonism between both of them.” 

“Yes, that is what they picked up and challenged him about. Chas and Sam are going away to Germany for a year or two, things will have changed by the time they get back. We’re not going to see them here till then, but we can stay in London with Billy and Betty and see them.” She looked round and smiled, “David is serious about Jan. There's hope for us to have grandchildren here.” 

“We'll go to Australia in Autumn, when Geoff is settled at the Cathedral School, to visit Sybil and Josette.” 

“Yes, I'd like that. We’ll do that, I do miss them. The boys won't mind, will they?” 

“We'll explain it to them. The twins are so much older now, they should understand,” and they smiled and continued dancing in harmony with each other. 

“Great party, fabulous food, Chas, thanks,” said Felix and Charles looked up and round and smiled, “I’m pleased everyone is enjoying it. Edward provided some of the records, he looked at the dancers revolving on the dancefloor and, for a moment, felt very alone. He then turned to his brother, “The next one will be better, it's the Merricks Twelfth Night bash. You are coming to that?” 

“Yes, with Felicity.” 

“That will be fun for her, make up for missing this one.” 

“Anthony” 

“Charles?” 

“We've got a couple of gate-crashers, were you aware?” 

“No, should I know them?” 

“Just keep a discreet eye on the library door when the next dance starts.” 

The music started and Charles looked around for Ginty Marlow. Anthony strolled around the edge of the dancefloor and saw a dark-haired child in a pink dress come out with a young man and they started dancing. Anthony looked at them and then looked for Charles who was dancing at the other side of the room and laughing with Ginty, He looked for Felix and saw him dancing with Rowan. He wandered around the room and met Charles and Ginty going to get a drink, Charles smiled, “You see them?” 

“See who?” asked Ginty inquisitively 

“Turn and look towards the door, a child wearing a pink dress, my little sister Cecil. Her boyfriend, Davies, is dancing with her.” 

Ginty turned and looked and smiled, “How did they get in?” 

“How did they get here? And where are they staying tonight? She's only twelve,” said Charles 

“Yes, we need to investigate,” said Anthony and Ginty smiled, “I want to be in on this, I love other people’s rows.” 

“Yes, Charles can deal with it,” said Anthony, “She is your sister.” 

“Me? Oh dear, oh lor’ I've got to be Steve!” 

“No, you've got to be Charles. off you go.” 

Charles pulled a face and said, “I'm getting a drink first, who're you dancing with next, Ginty?” 

“I think it's Chas Dodds, why?” 

“If we cut in, you can take Davies,” 

“First name?” 

“No idea, I just know him as Davies, Felix's friend from school,” 

“Felix?” Anthony looked round but Charles shook his head, “more likely to be Felicity. Felix isn't going to do anything to jeopardise his job. And Felicity and Cecil are at school together.” 

“If you two can get the two of them, bring them to the study and you can sort something out.” He strolled off. 

“Bloody family,” muttered Charles to Ginty who gave a spurt of laughter. “Let's go and corral them.” Ginty carried on laughing, “You're good at language, aren't you? Using it appropriately. That's a gift.” 

“No, I'm a scientist,” said Charles, “There they are, pincer movement or shall we wait for them here?” 

“Here,” said Ginty, “Do you think they know where you are?” 

“They didn't check the room, getting careless,” said Charles, “here we go, ready? Ah, Cecil, my turn I think.” He stepped up to the couple and took Cecil from Davies’ arms. Ginty following immediately danced away with Davies. 

“What is his first name?” asked Charles, “Ginty was asking.” 

“Mark,” said Cecil in a quiet voice, “Chas, what are you doing?” 

“Dancing with you and then we are all going to have a chat,” Charles smiled, “Is Fliss involved?” Cecil nodded. “And Felix?” 

“No, he was shocked and isn't happy.” 

“Poor Felix.” The music ended and Charles guided her out and into the study. Ginty followed with Davies. 

“It's Mark,” she announced 

“Is it?” said Charles, “It's like being back at school with him in front of me. We just need Felicity now.” 

“Don't start till I get back,” said Ginty cheerfully, “I'll tell Nick you're otherwise engaged.” she went out and shut the door behind her.


	135. Chapter 135

Charles just contemplated his sister and Davies without saying anything. Cecil wriggled, “Chas, are you going to say anything?” 

“I'm waiting for Felicity,” said Charles, “Just one thing, where should you be now?” 

Cecil hesitated, “I should be at school, with the other girls, I wanted to come so I came.” 

Charles looked at her and reached for the phone, “School telephone number?” he asked, “And who is in charge?” 

Cecil gave him the information and he dialled the number, “Miss Edwards?” Cecil looked startled, “Yes, it's Charles Maynard, Felicity and Cecil's older brother. Yes, I know, she's sitting in front of me. You've informed the police? Where are we? Mariot Chase, near Westbridge, Dorset, Yes, Felicity is here, you've got the address? I don't know, she tells me that she wanted to come to the party. Mr Merrick? He's asked me to deal with it. We'll keep her overnight and talk to Felicity. Thank you, Miss Edwards,” He put down the receiver and looked at Davies, “Where should you be?” 

“My parents think I am staying at school until the start of term, they had to go abroad suddenly,” Davies sounded subdued. “I went to Bristol to meet the girls and bring them here.” 

“And school?” 

“I told them I was staying with Maynard for a couple of nights.” 

“Which one?” Charles eyes flickered to Cecil and Davies said, shocked, “No! Oh my God, you don't think?” Cecil looked at her brother, puzzled. 

“I don't know what to think,” said Charles picking up the phone again. he dialled a number and waited for the phone to be answered, “Hullo, Tom? Can you do me a favour? I've got Davies here, he should be at school. Yes, he's turned up at the Merricks party, do you want to speak to him?” he handed the receiver to Davies. The door opened and Felicity rushed in, followed by Felix saying, “Chas, I knew nothing,” Ginty followed with a grin. Charles put his fingers to his lips and pointed to the phone. 

“Yes, Sir,” said Davies and handed back the receiver to Charles. 

“Yes? Yes, I'm sure we can find somewhere tonight.” 

“He can share my room,” said Felix looking at his friend. 

“and Cecil mine,” said Felicity hastily. 

“Yes, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Tom.” he put down the receiver. 

“Chas, Felix knew nothing about this, it was Cecil’s, I mean, it was our idea,” said Felicity. 

“I know about Felix; it wasn't fair on him was it?” Felicity was silent. 

“How did you get here?” 

“Train,” said Cecil truculently, “I slipped out of school, told them I was going shopping and got the train. Mark paid for my ticket. I wanted to come. I don't see why I shouldn't.” 

“You weren't invited? You're a child? You've put a lot of people to a lot of bother? You've upset Felix? You're in trouble with the police? Do I go on?” Charles politely looked at her. 

“The police?” Ginty sat up. 

“School have notified them.” 

“What will your parents say?” 

Charles looked at Ginty and at Cecil, “It's nothing to do with our parents,” he said slowly and everyone turned to look at him. 

“Yes, it is,” said Felix but Charles shook his head, “Sorry Ginty, this is family business would you and Davies go outside for a minute?” 

Ginty looked surprised but nodded, “Come on Mark, Charles do you want me to see where they can stay tonight?” 

“Please, I'll give you the rest of the gossip later,” and he smiled at her as she went out. He waited until the door closed and looked at Cecil, "Cecil, you're not in the care of the parents at the moment, you're in the care of the local council. The police are involved, I don't know what the authorities will do.” 

Cecil stared at him and Felix and Felicity looked at each other. 

“Oh, God,” said Felix. “What will happen?” 

“I didn't think it through,” said Felicity. Charles just looked at her. 

“It's alright for you,” burst out Cecil, “You've all got your lives sorted out. Phil and Geoff and I are left. No-one cares for us! Mum and Dad are ill and that's your fault,” she shouted at Charles who watched her. 

"No, it's not,” he said calmly. Felix looked at him quickly and Felicity stared at Cecil. 

“You don't know what it's like to be ignored, to not have your parents around!” Cecil continued. 

Felix laughed, “Yes we do,” he said. 

“We've had that since we were seven years old,” said Charles, perching himself on the side of the desk. Felicity looked at Felix and opened her mouth, he shook his head at her. 

Cecil looked at Charles. 

“You're in the same country as your parents, you can see them at any time, you've got Madge and Jem and Dick and Mollie, just like we had,” continued Charles picking up a pen and playing with it. 

“You've also got all of us around,” said Felix. “Anna told Mike and me off, for not staying with Geoff and helping him. That's why we both went to the Round House after Christmas to spend time with him.” 

Charles looked at him, “Really? She didn't say anything to me.” He turned to Cecil, “You've got Felicity, is Phil going to the Chalet School after Christmas?” Felicity nodded, “And Claire. You all have to support each other as we have had to.” 

“Claire! You don't know what's happening with Claire,” Cecil flung the words at her brother and stood staring at him antagonistically. 

“Tell me,” he said imperturbably. She opened her handbag and passed him a letter. He opened the envelope and read it, “Oh dear,” he said with a smile in his voice. 

“What is it?” asked Felix. 

“Her grandmother won't let her come back," said Charles putting the letter back in its envelope. 

“What? Will she be allowed to keep her?” asked Felicity and Charles smiled, “Again, it's up to the local authority and Mike's friend. Nothing to do with us. However, as she’s in France, I’m not sure about the logistics and legalities of the situation.” 

“Mike's friend?” asked Cecil 

“Adrian,” said Felix. There was a pause. Charles handed back the letter to Cecil, “better have that ready, when you're asked about it, you'll need to show it,” he said. 

“I'll tear it up," said Cecil and Charles just took it out of her hands and put it in his pocket, “I'll keep it, if you're going to act like Sam.” 

“Cecil, I'm sorry, I should have said no,” said Felicity contritely 

“Yes, you should, you are old enough to understand the ramifications, it was particularly infantile of you,” said Charles, “but your school will explain all that to you.” He turned to Cecil and suddenly he put his arm around her and drew her close, “You're hurting pretty badly aren't you?” he said gently. She tried to pull away and then burst into tears, “No-one listens, no one cares,” she sobbed. 

“Yes, we do,” said Felicity staring at her sister, “I didn’t know you were so upset, I’m sorry, Cecil.” 

Charles pulled Cecil closer. “We're all struggling,” he told her, “and we're all learning to cope with it in our own way. Claire wants to live with her original family, Felix has stepped away, he’s going to move down here, Felicity, she seems to be managing well at the moment, I suppose school helps?” and he looked at Felicity and she nodded, “and I think everyone thought you were.” He looked down at her and kissed her on the top of her head, “You need to talk to Miss Edwards when you go back to school. She can help or find someone to help you.” 

“I'll be around,” said Felicity, “Phil will be with us as well. We'll all be together and will help you.” 

“Phil will be with you? You're going to have to help her, aren't you?” Charles said looking at them. 

“Yes,” said Felicity. 

“She's not boarded before has she? And she was living with alone with Mum and Dad don't forget. It's going to be hard for her, and you know that we all help each other in the family,” said Charles, “Felicity looks after you and can you help Felicity with Phil. Yes?” Cecil nodded and wiped the tears away from her face. Charles let her go and smiled at her. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“Who writes to you?” he asked 

“Connie,” said Cecil 

“Do you mind if I tell her about this? She can help you know.” Cecil nodded. “Do you write to anyone?” she asked and Charles shook his head, “I talk to Felix instead when I drop Sam off, he's a full-time job. If you want to talk, I can give you my phone number and you can ask school if they will let you call me.” Cecil nodded, “I'm sorry,” she said. Charles smiled. “Better go and see if Ginty has sorted out a bed for you tonight.” Cecil nodded. 

There was a knock at the door and Ginty looked in, “Mrs Bertie's going home now, if you want, she says she'll take Cecil back to ours and make up a bed for her. Anthony says he'll keep Mark here.” 

Charles nodded, “I think that's a good idea. Come on Cecil, You two go back to the party, I'll be along in a minute.” He led Cecil out and along to the kitchen. She said, “Shouldn’t I see Mark?” Charles said, “No, leave it for the moment, you can say goodbye tomorrow.” Karen Marlow and Mrs Bertie were talking and turned to smile at Cecil. “Cecil?” asked Karen “I’m driving you back, and Mrs Bertie will look after you.” 

Charles smiled and said, “Thank you, and thank you, Mrs Bertie, for looking after her. see you Cecil,” and he hugged her and turned back into the house. Cecil looked after him and then at Karen who smiled at her, “This way,” and led the way to the car. 

Anthony strolled into the study to find Felix and Felicity talking together. “I didn't realise Cecil was so upset,” said Felicity, “I was stupid, listening to her and bringing her.” 

“Is she?” said Anthony and Felicity turned and nodded, “She admitted it to Charles,” she said. “I'm sorry for bringing her.” 

Anthony looked at her, “Yes, that wasn't the most sensible thing to do was it? I'll have to contact your Uncle. Do you know why she is upset?” 

Felix stared, “Because of the family situation. She ended up crying in Charles arms.” 

“Yes, he was really good with her,” said Felicity. 

“Like Stephen?” asked Anthony with a smile and Felix shook his head, “Stephen couldn’t have done that, Sam is lucky in having him as a father.” he said, “Where’s Davies?” 

“I’ve sent him to bed, his punishment,” said Anthony, “You two go off and enjoy yourselves now.” He looked out and turned back to say, “Ginty is chasing Charles. Poor boy, he doesn’t stand a chance.” 

Felicity looked out and smiled, “I don’t actually think that Ginty has a chance, he's not taking her seriously at all.”


	136. Chapter 136

Jem answered the phone, “Anthony? I thought it was your party tonight? Cecil?” He listened, “She's safe? Can I talk to Chas? Tomorrow. Yes. The police involved? I'll call school now. Thank you.” He went into the Drawing Room, Madge looked up and said resignedly, “What's happened now?”  
“Cecil ran away from school, travelled with Felicity and went to the Merrick’s party. Charles caught her there and confronted her. Can you call school and see what they have to say?”  
“Yes, why don't we know about it?”  
“The police were told.”  
“We weren't,” said Madge briskly, “They must have travelled most of the day to get down to Dorset. How did they do it?”  
“Trains, Felicity had her tickets already bought for her, Cecil, I'm not sure.”  
“I'm going to call Dollie Edwards; she'll be able to tell me why we've been kept in the dark!” and Madge got up and marched into the study.

Jem listened to Geoff talking on the phone. He came in, “That was Edward, he’s coming over, something about Cecil, I didn’t listen too much,” he said, “When’s breakfast?”  
“Now. When's Edward coming?”  
“Sometime today. Where's Phil?”  
“I'm here,” Phil came in, “We're going shopping today, I've got a long list of things to buy for school. Margot's taking me to town.”  
“It's nice having her around,” said Geoff, “I was going to say I'll be on my own if she wasn't here, but if I was at school, I'd be on my own anyway.”  
The phone rang and they heard Madge answer it. They listened, “It's a long conversation,” said Phil  
“I'll take her a coffee,” said Jem, “In case it's related to Cecil.”  
“Why, what’s wrong with Cecil?” asked Phil  
“We don't know anything is,” said her uncle pouring a cup of coffee. They heard Madge put down the receiver and then the phone rang again. Jem went out with the coffee and stood by his wife while she talked on the phone.  
“Curiouser and Curiouser,” said Phil.  
“Edward's coming,” said Geoff helping himself to more breakfast. Phil grinned, “I'm looking forward to seeing what's happening, lots to find out.”  
“Not if you're going to town,” said Geoff, Kevin arrived, “What's happening?” he asked, “Mum and Dad have gone into the study.”  
“Edward's coming. Something to do with Cecil,” said Geoff eating a slice of toast.  
Kevin looked at him, “You know, I do like being related to all you Maynards, there's never a dull moment. At least we've got front-row seats.”

Madge and Jem came in with serious faces. Phil said, “What's happened? Who was on the phone?”  
“Little Miss Curiosity,” said Jem with a smile, “but we will tell you what's happened, so you don't make a penny dreadful out of it. But we will eat first.”  
“Don't think there's any food left,” said Kester, “Geoff's been here.”  
“Yes, he's tried to make up for your absence,” said Kevin, “Shall I go and ask for some more?”  
“Yes please,” said Jem   
“Don’t send Geoff,” advised Phil, “He’d only eat it on the way back.”  
Geoff grinned, “I’m full,” he said, “for the moment.”  
Madge smiled as she sat down, “Thank goodness for that, you’re eating us out of house and home.”  
“Send him out to work,” suggested Kevin as he left the room  
“Someone, somewhere will need a scarecrow,” said Kester with a grin.  
“It's because I have to wear all your hand-me-down clothes,” replied Geoff, “They are threadbare when I get them!”  
Madge relaxed listening to them. She looked at Jem and he smiled back. Then, “Geoff, Phil, your sisters, Felicity and Cecil, both took themselves to the Merrick's Party yesterday.”  
“Felicity was invited,” said Phil.  
“Cecil wasn't and Felicity took her with her.”  
“School got worried, they were searching for Cecil and called the Police,” said Madge.  
“That's why Edward's coming,” said Geoff watching Kevin bringing in more food. His hand went out to take a slice of toast.   
“I thought you were full, said Jem and Geoff grinned.  
“The first call was from Charles, he saw them, Cecil and Mark Davies at the dance,”  
“Not Prince Charming? Did Cecil think she was Cinderella?” asked Kester with a grin.  
“No, he called the Chalet School, to tell them that she was safe. They had already told the police. He called Mark's school to tell them he was safe. He just called here to tell us what’s happened. Charles also told me that Cecil has had a letter from Claire and Claire's grandmother wants to keep her with her in France.”  
Kevin’s mouth dropped open and Kester laughed, “This gets better,” he said, “Are you going to tell Uncle Jack?”   
Madge and Jem looked at one another, “I think her grandmother will do that, but as everyone is in our care at the moment, we are involved.”  
“Why didn't they tell you yesterday?” asked Kevin  
“We were told in the evening. By that time, Chas had told school that she was safe.”  
Geoff and Phil looked at each other.  
“Why did Cecil do that? asked Phil.  
“Chas called it a cry for help,” said Madge. Jem frowned, “That's a bit melodramatic,” he said, but Madge shook her head, “I understand what he means. He’s got the letter from Claire and read it out to me. It's quite upsetting for a twelve-year-old to deal with.”  
“Is it because of Mum and Dad?” asked Phil and Madge nodded. “I'll look after her, when I go to School, explain everything to her,” said Phil comfortably. Jem suddenly coughed into his napkin. Kevin looked amused. “Do you think Margot and Edward will come together? Margot's taking me shopping,” said Phil.  
“No, how can they? They'll need two cars,” said Geoff, “And they can't race each other, he's a policeman.”


	137. Chapter 137

The horses filled the driveway when Tom Braithwaite arrived at Mariot Chase. He parked in a side road.  
“Horses,” said Sam happily, “No Tommy Tucker.”  
“No,” said his grandfather, “Will Felix be there?”  
“Yes,” The horses started to stream out. “There’s Uncle Patrick and Auntie Nicola,” said Sam, “And Felix and Uncle Anthony and Auntie Pam. There’s a lot of people.”  
“And horses,” said Mr Braithwaite and Sam laughed, “Lots and lots of horses.”  
“I wonder who is left in the house?” said Tom  
“Daddy,” said Sam confidently.  
“And Davies,” said Tom, “shall we drive up now?”  
“I like horses,” said Sam, “Daddy will take me out on Tommy today.”  
“Will he?” asked Tom, parking by the stables. He got out and opened the door. Sam scrambled out and ran over to the Stables. “Look,” he shouted, “Tommy Tucker,” and he ran across the stables. His grandfather followed him with a smile on his face as Sam looked ecstatically at the pony. Sellars came out of the stables and smiled at Sam, “Morning Master Simon, are you well?”  
Sam started laughing, “He called me Master Simon, Master Simon.” and he jumped up and down with joy. Tom smiled at him and at Sellars. “Does anyone else call you Simon?”  
“Auntie Betty and Uncle Billy. Tommy Tucker?”  
“Mr Charles is taking you down to the beach later,” said Sellars with a smile and Sam said, “Grandpa, I'm going to the beach!”  
“Why don't we find your Daddy? said Tom and Sam nodded, “Hold hand,” he said   
“Say goodbye,” said Tom and Sam said, “Bye,” and waved and they walked up to the house, “kitchen,” said Sam and tugged his grandfather’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Charles was washing up and Davies drying, “Daddy,” cried Sam and Charles spun round from the sink, “Sammy Superstar!” he said, and Sam ran into his arms. “I’m wet, we’re washing up,” said Charles hugging him. Sam just clung to him and Charles smiled. “Did you have a nice time with Grandpa Tom?” he asked lifting him high in the air and then hugging him again. Sam squealed with joy and nodded, “Beach?” he asked hopefully.  
“Soon, we have to wait for an inspector calls,” he laughed at Davies who was looking at him amazed. Tom smiled, “An inspector?”  
“No, PC Tom Catchpole, he wants to take the statements from Davies, Fliss and Cecil. We are waiting for him.”  
“Is Anthony Merrick around?”  
“No, he’s gone hunting. He’s left me in charge, so we are all working on cleaning up from last night and getting a buffet ready for when the riders return. There won’t be many of them,” he smiled at Tom, “Just a way to say thank you for last night.”   
Tom nodded and looked at Davies who had continued the washing up. “Where are your sisters?”  
“Cleaning up the sitting and dining rooms from last night. Is Sam going to help?”  
“No, Sam going to play in stables with Tommy Tucker.”  
“Let’s see if Sellars can have you, or if he’s too busy.” Sam nodded, “Drink first?”  
“Yes.”   
“I’ll get you a milk. Tom, Coffee?”  
“Yes, please, if you want to take Sam, I’ll have a word with Davies.”  
Charles just looked at him and continued to make the coffee. Cecil came in with a tray of glasses, “We found these in the dining room, we’ve just got to clean the carpet in there now.”  
“Thank you,” said Charles, “Do any of you want a coffee?”  
Cecil was staring at Sam who was looking back at her, “Is that Sam? He’s grown so since I’ve saw him last.”  
“So have you,” said Charles making the coffees, “Smile at him or say hallo,”  
Cecil smiled, “Hallo Sam, I’m Cecil.”  
“hallo,” said Sam, “Daddy getting me milk.”  
“Is he?”  
“No lemon biscuits. There aren’t any here. Have to go home and I make them with Daddy.”  
“Do you?” Cecil stared at him and smiled, “He talks so well.”  
“He never stops,” groaned Charles with a grin at his son who said, “Daddy talks more than me, Daddy talks and talks and talks. Sam quiet.” Everyone burst out laughing and Felicity came in, “Sam? You've grown so much. You're a little boy now, not a baby.”  
“This is Felicity, she's Felix’s twin sister,” Charles told Sam, who looked at her and said, “Hallo. Drink milk and go to stables now.”  
“We will, Mr Braithwaite, my sisters, Cecilia and Felicity. After Tom Catchpole comes to get the statements, are you going to take Davies back? Is your train booked for tomorrow?” he asked Felicity and she nodded, “Do you want to go back and finish cleaning up?”  
“Can I go with them to give them a hand?” asked Davies and Charles looked at Mr Braithwaite who nodded, “off you go, I'll talk to you when you're back at school. When are the police due? he asked Charles who shrugged, “When he can make it. Hotbed of crime down here you know! Never a minute’s peace. Rushed off his feet he is. Hope he's not too late, I want to drive Sam back to London today.”

Margot came into the Round House to collect Phil. Her uncle came out to the car.  
“Geoff said Edward was coming?”  
“He is, they are waiting to hear from the police in Dorset to tell you and Adrian what has happened, it's not happening quickly down there,” Jem nodded, “There's not been any letters for Jack and Joey from France have there?”  
“France? No, I don't think so, Why?”  
“Just check when you get home will you? It could be quite important, and if there is bring it up here. I think your father should read it up here if it is what I think it is.”  
Margot stared, “Has Helena written?” Jem shook his head, “Sorry no, someone completely different. Claire’s grandmother wants to keep Claire and won't send her back.”  
Margot thought, “I’ll pop back in on the way to town and if it is there, I’ll drop it in at the police station and give it to Edward. Does he know this?”  
“No, we only heard via Charles this morning.”  
“How does he know?”  
“Claire wrote to Cecil. She let Charles read the letter.”  
Margot considered, “Have you got the number for Chas? I think I want to phone him myself and find out what is going on.”  
“I’ll have to go and get it, do you want to call?”  
“Yes, I think so, it shouldn’t be left to Chas alone,” she said.

PC Catchpole was sitting in the drawing room writing out Cecil’s statement. Mr Braithwaite was sitting, supervising. He heard the telephone ring and went to answer it, “The Merricks home, no I'm Mr Braithwaite, yes, Charles’s father-in-law. No Charles isn't here, I've sent him out with Sam. Claire? I have no idea but wouldn't that be an issue for his parents? You should speak to them. Thank you. Goodbye.” he put the receiver down and went back to the drawing room. Tom Catchpole looked up, “Is Felix around? I need his statement.”  
“He's gone hunting,” said Felicity. Mr Braithwaite looked at her sharply, “Are you staying here with Felix? You are returning to school tomorrow?”  
“I've got a train back tomorrow, Saturday,” said Felicity, “Felix is going back to school on Sunday. Rowan's giving him a lift.” Tom Braithwaite nodded, “I was thinking about taking him back with me as well but that's not going to work is it? And what about you?” he turned to Cecil who said, “I don't know, I never thought I'd get back.” Tom Catchpole looked up, “Has Charles any idea?”  
“He's down at the stables with Sam, Davies can you go and collect him?” Davies nodded and went out of the room. Mr Braithwaite looked at the girls, “This was a silly thing to do, wasn't it? It's got more serious than either of you thought, hasn't it?”  
Felicity nodded, “Chas says we are in the charge of the local authority. Is that right?”  
“I don't know,”  
“Will we stay at school?” asked Cecil  
“I think so, why shouldn't you?”  
“I don't know, I thought they might say we have to go home and go to a day school,” said Cecil confusedly  
“Don't be silly, they wouldn't let Phil go with you if they didn't think the school wasn't suitable,” said Charles practically as he came in, “You did tell PC Catchpole what you said to us, didn't you?”  
Tom Catchpole looked up, “What did she tell you?” he demanded,  
“May I read the statement? As the only adult member of her family here?”   
Tom Catchpole handed it over and Charles read it, “She hasn't told you why,” he said, “Shall I? Or do you want to tell him Cecil? I'll stay with you.”   
“Is this something to do with Claire?” asked Mr Braithwaite and Charles turned sharply, “Claire?”  
“One of your sisters, Margot? called asking about a letter from Claire. I told her that your parents would be the best people to ask.”  
“Who's Claire?” asked Tom Catchpole  
“One of our adopted sisters. She's with her grandmother in France and wrote to Cecil to say that she would be staying there.” explained Charles. Both Toms sat up, “Have you got the letter?” PC Catchpole asked Cecil and she shook her head, “Chas has got it,” she said. “I'll go and get it,” said Charles, “is this going to take much longer? I want to take Sam out for a ride before we have to prepare the food?”   
Tom Catchpole grinned, “You’re the one holding us up. Right miss, tell us about this letter and what your brother means?”  
Cecil looked at him and burst into tears. Felicity moved next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, “She's upset because Mum and Dad can't look after us at the moment. Claire's leaving us, Steve, Connie, Adrienne, Len and the Richardsons have left, Chas is separate, Erica and Mike are at University, Felix stays away from us. The younger twins have their own life.” Tom Catchpole stared, “Who are all these people?”  
“Their family,” said Tom Braithwaite amusedly, “I think there's a lot of stress at the moment, I think that is what Charles is telling you.”  
Charles came in and passed the letter over. he looked at his sisters and shook his head, “Do you both want to go to the stables? Did Felix show you where they were?” Felicity nodded. “Can you send Davies back, are you ready to go?” he turned to Tom Braithwaite who nodded and Felicity drew Cecil out of the room.  
Tom Catchpole looked up from the letter, “I see what you mean, is there anything else going on?” He handed the letter back to Charles who put it back in its envelope.  
Charles thought and said slowly, “My parents aren't well and my aunt and uncle are caring for my four youngest siblings at the moment, I think it's affected Cecil more than anyone thought. I think this is a manifestation of her, turmoil? I'm not sure that's the right word, but it will do, I know, inner turmoil,” he smiled triumphantly and Tom Braithwaite laughed. Tom Catchpole nodded, “I'll pass it all on. What's going to happen to the child? She hasn't made any plans for getting back?”   
“Shall I take her up to London, I'm going home tonight, and then put her on a train on Sunday? No, she's too young, isn't she? What a nuisance! No wait, there might be a school train as term starts on Monday. If that is the case, I can hand her over to school staff.”   
The men looked at each other, “That would be better, you can keep an eye on her then.”  
“Yes, she can stay with Connie, one of my older sisters. She may be able to help her. Cecil can play in the park with Sam tomorrow.”  
“You take her to London to play in the park with Sam?” said Tom Braithwaite with a grin. Charles responded, “Ok, I'll show her some of the sights, but she may not want to look round.”


	138. Chapter 138

Jem came to the door, Edward stood there. “Come in, I presume you have come to give us the bad news.” Edward smiled, “It's not all bad, it can be sorted easily. The major problem will be Claire. I've consulted Adrian and he is talking to Dr and Mrs Maynard about this at the moment.”

Jem nodded as they went into the Sitting Room. Madge was writing letters at her desk and looked up and smiled, “I hope everything is sorted?” 

Edward nodded, “I've heard the statements from Felicity, Mark and Cecil, and also what Charles has to say. Cecil is very upset at the moment.”

Madge said, “That's what Charles told me, I think he has helped Cecil. The letter from Claire tipped the balance, I think. Where are they now?”

“I'd like to read that letter. Mark’s been taken to school. Felicity and Felix are together still in Dorset and Charles is taking Cecil to London. He's going to leave her with Connie and then drop her off at Paddington on Sunday to hand her over to the school staff and go back to Wales with them.”

“That's sensible,” said Jem in surprise. 

Edward just smiled, “He's growing up.”

Madge nodded, “We need do nothing at present? Leave it to school?”

“Yes, as I say the major concern is Claire but I’ve left that to Adrian to sort out, it is his responsibility.”

“Dr Maynard? Can I come in? I'm just coming to discuss the latest developments,” Adrian smiled and Jack looked surprised, “What latest developments?” 

“Oh dear, I better update you,” said Adrian, “Shall we make tea and then we can collect Mrs Maynard and talk things through.” He led the way to the kitchen and put the kettle on. “This is nothing to do with your sons, Charles has acted very sensibly throughout all this.”

“Charles? What has he done now?” asked Jack.

“Nothing,” said Adrian, “Apart from saving one of your younger daughters from getting in too much trouble. The tea is ready, where is Mrs Maynard? Can you go and get her and bring her to the living room, she needs to be involved in the discussions.”

“What discussions?” Jack stared at him and Adrian smiled, “Can you go and get her please? I’ll take these through,” and he left the kitchen and went to the living room with the teapot and sat down and poured out a cup of tea and started drinking it. Jack came in with Joey and Adrian stood up and smiled, “Good afternoon Mrs Maynard, I just need to discuss with you both the future arrangements for your family. I’ve made tea, would you like to sit down?”

“Thank you,” Joey sat down, “We will get them back won’t we? I mean, they are all doing well, Anna told me that when she was back, that is so good. Where’s Bruno?” she asked Jack who said, “He’s outside at the moment, we’ll keep him there at the moment. I don’t think Adrian is too keen on dogs.”

“Not inside,” said Adrian, “but I would like to borrow him for the Scouts at some point, when I take them trekking. Geoff said that has Bruno has had experience of trekking and following a scent, back in Switzerland.” He looked at them, and Joey said, “He traced Cecil when she went missing, she’d gone off with a woman on the Platz.” 

Adrian looked shocked, “What? When was this? What did the authorities say about that? There’s nothing in her file.”

“It was Switzerland and we dealt with it ourselves,” said Jack.

“I need to note this,” said Adrian, “When did this happen?”

“It was when the triplets were still at school, they must have been sixteen or so,”

“Eight years ago, who was the woman and what happened to her?” asked Adrian, “I’ll check the police records in Switzerland back then.”

“It was a one off,” said Joey, “Cecil wouldn’t do that again. She knows to not to go off with a stranger. The triplets were looking after her with Anna and Rosli.”

“The triplets? They were still at school? You didn’t make any arrangements for another adult to look after her? You left her and, I assume, Claire, Geoff and Phil, to be cared for by their sisters? And then Cecil went missing? I will have to put it on the file, we would have to take this into account in our decision about the long-term future for the children. Did you always expect the older children to always look after the younger ones?” Adrian privately was shocked. Did she think that she just had to give birth to babies and everyone else was supposed to run around them and her?

Jack looked at Joey who nodded and said, “Yes, I did expect them to look after the youngest ones, but that is what happens in big families.” 

“But you brought up the older ones?”

“Daisy and Robin and Polly helped out, I did look after Charles, he was so delicate as a baby, we didn't think he'd survive.” Joey stopped and Adrian looked at her sympathetically. “He's healthy enough now,” even while thinking, “he makes himself ill over events, they are very alike, only he is much more adult than she.” He said softly, “I don’t see that Sir James and Lady Russell expect their older children to look after the younger ones, they leave them to live their own lives even if they are halfway across the world. Do you think you are ready to take on the responsibility of Phil, Geoff and Cecil now?”

Joey was silent, “I think so,” she said.

Jack said, “and Claire.” 

Adrian said “I have to tell you that Cecil ran away from school with Felicity to go to the party her brothers and sister were attending. Luckily, Charles saw her and Mark Davies at the party, and called both schools to inform them of their whereabouts.”

“What? Are they both safe?” asked Jack and Adrian nodded.

“Cecil’s safe, Charles taking her up to London today to stay with Connie. Felicity is with Felix in Dorset. Mark is back at school.”

“When are Felicity and Cecil back at school?” asked Jack. Joey looked stunned.

“Felicity is going tomorrow by train, her route has been planned out for her. Felix is going back to school tomorrow. Cecil will be going back on Sunday, on the school train, Charles is escorting her to Paddington and handing her over to the school staff.” Adrian grinned, “Sounds like a prisoner, doesn’t she?”

“She is well though?” asked Jack concernedly.

“She’s upset about you both,” said Adrian bluntly, “She’s struggling with the whole situation, but something else caused her to act as she did.” He withdrew an envelope from his pocket. “This is from Claire’s grandmother. Claire wrote to Cecil to tell Cecil that her Grandmother wants to keep her in France. I would like to know what this letter says, can you open it for me and then let me read it?” He handed it over.

“She can’t do that,” said Joey, “We adopted her legally.”

“Yes, but she is not in your care at the moment,” said Adrian, “She is in ours and we have to look at what is the best for her.”

“But they’re taking her away from her family,” protested Joey, “All her brothers and sister?”

“She doesn’t really know much of her family, does she?” asked Adrian, “She’s at boarding school, she’s been spending holidays in Paris, the oldest children are no longer here and the one she’s closest to, well she’s told Cecil her news.” He paused, “They weren’t that close as children were they? The younger children were kept in the nursery and the older ones brought themselves up at school. Mike told me that. He says he was sent away at the age of six. I’m sorry, but this will also count in our and the French authorities' decision.”

Joey looked at him, “Are you saying we are bad parents?”

“No, I’m saying that you’ve made mistakes. All parents do that, including your own son, leaving his son with you, knowing the family history,” Jack winced at that. Adrian continued, “sometimes it doesn’t matter, sometimes it does, as in this instance.”

“Poor Cecil,” said Jack, “I’ll phone Connie to see how she is.”

Adrian nodded, “and you?” he asked Joey, “She needs to hear from you as well, to reassure her that you still care for her.”

Joey looked at him, “We can do that,” she said. 

Jack had opened the letter and read it. He handed it to Adrian but Joey intercepted it. She read it, “She can’t do that,” she said but Jack shook his head, “She can, if she wants to,” said, “Whether it’s what is the best for Claire I’m not sure,”

“That is for us all to discuss and find out,” said Adrian. “We need to speak to her Grandmother and find out what she has decided to do with Claire. We would like use your daughter, Dr Maynard, to interpret for us and work as the go-between for us.”

“My daughter? Oh, sorry you meant Dr Margot Maynard, I got confused there,” said Jack. “If you think that is the best thing to do.”


	139. Chapter 139

“Hullo Uncle Billy, we're going to Auntie Connie's and we'll see Cecil,” said Sam, “I'm taking all my engines to show her. 

“Are you? Why is Cecil there?” 

“She was at Uncle Anthony's. She came up with us and Daddy took her to Auntie Connie's last night. I didn't know because I was asleep. We went to the beach yesterday and I got wet in the sea and I splashed Daddy and.” 

Charles came out of the kitchen with Sam's bag, “Are you going to be quiet now and let Uncle Billy speak?” 

Billy laughed and ruffled Sam’s hair, “You keep talking. What’s this about Cecil?” 

“She and her boyfriend gate-crashed the Merrick’s party. She ran away from school. We looked after them in Dorset and I brought her up last night, she can go back to school tomorrow on the school train. I think she will have had enough of train journeys by Monday.” 

Billy nodded, “Why did she do that?” 

“She's not coping too well with the situation at the moment, and she's the wrong age, she'll be thirteen in April, still it's better than drinking and smoking, like some of Phil's friends do.” 

“Is it? Did she travel alone?” 

“No, with Felicity and Davies, she was safe enough and we saw her at the dance. She probably was banking on that, Davies certainly was, he told me so.” 

Billy nodded, “Good job you saw her then.” 

“Yes, Felix was unsure what to do, she had them all under her thumb, not bad for a twelve-year-old. I could do with some of that power.” He finished fixing Sam's harness in his pushchair. Billy laughed, “You're not driving?” 

“No, bus and tube. We're taking her out so give her the full London experience. Did you want anything?” 

“Not really, I'll talk to you when this situation is resolved. Goodbye, Simon.” 

“Bye Bye,” Sam waved as Charles took him out of the front door, “Ready to be bumped down the steps? Here we go.” 

Charles rang the doorbell and Sam sat in his pushchair, “Auntie Connie it’s me,” he shouted and Charles laughed as Connie opened the door. “Hallo Sam, why are you in the pushchair?” 

“Because if we are taking Cecil sightseeing, I’d rather have him where I can keep an eye on him.” 

“Get out now,” said Sam and Connie unbuckled his harness and he scrambled out and stood in the hallway. Charles looked around, “I remember playing football in the square with Geoff when he was seven,” he said, “Felix and Mike were here as well. It’s funny how you suddenly remember things.” 

Connie nodded, “I wonder if he remembers.” 

“Probably not, he can’t remember Gran. Too much has happened since then. How's Cecil?” 

“Still in her room, she had a bit of a breakdown yesterday evening. It's struck her what she's done, but she's too young to understand it all.” 

Charles nodded, “Is she well enough to go to school tomorrow?” 

Connie said, “I don't know, she shouldn't stay here. It's not good for her. Roger's worried. He's had to go into work today. Mum and Dad called her.” 

Charles’s face lit up, “Good, they may be able to care for her soon.” 

“Happy ending?” asked Connie with a smile 

“If we can have one, that will be a bonus. Cecil? Come on out, Sam has planned a sightseeing trip for you, and I promise it's not just the best children’s playgrounds in London.” He rapped on her door and grinned at Connie, “If you don't come out, I'll have to take Connie instead.” 

“Cecil, I've brought all my engines to show you. Open the door, Daddy,” Charles opened the door and Sam trotted in and opened his bag, “Look engines, Thomas, Henry, Gordon, Percy Duck, Diesel, Felix made that, Geoff made the others.” Cecil smiled, “I know, look I've got Thomas as well, Geoff made him for me.” 

“Daddy, Cecil's got Thomas as well, come and show Daddy,” and Sam pulled Cecil out of her room. “Look,” 

Connie laughed, “Two infants,” Charles looked at his sister thoughtfully, “can I borrow your phone Con?” 

“Yes, oh Margot called yesterday, she wants to be involved.” 

“That's good, she can help the parents, hullo David, how are you? Yes, it's Charles Maynard, look I know it's the Sabbath but I've got one of my younger sisters here and would like her to meet Rebecca, would that be possible? Please.” He waited. Connie stared, “Yes, thanks, that's really nice of you all. When? We're coming up by bus so it may be about 45 minutes. See you then.” 

“Infants? Come on, bring the engines with you, we're going visiting.” 

“Who?” asked Cecil 

“Rebecca. I wasn't sure if she could see us but she said yes. Back in your chariot, Superstar!” 

“It's not a chariot, it's a pushchair.” 

“Today it's a chariot. Tomorrow it can be the footplate of an engine because we're taking Cecil for her train.” 

“Silly Daddy, it's a pushchair.” 

“Shall I race you to the bus stop?” 

“Yes, I'll win because you're pushing me.” 

“No, I'm not, Cecil is. shall I give you a head start?” He pushed the pram across to Cecil and Connie grinned, “Out of the square and turn left, the bus stop is just down the road, ready, steady, go.” Cecil set off with the pram and Charles laughed, “three, two, one, see you at the bus stop,” and he shot off and overtook them easily. Connie laughed and took her time walking to the bus-stop, Charles had collapsed the pushchair as the bus approached them, “Go upstairs?” asked Sam eagerly. 

“Not with me lifting this on,” said Charles, “I've then got to lift you on,” 

“No, I will,” said Connie, “You deal with that, I'll take him upstairs.” 

“I'll carry the bags,” said Cecil and Charles, looking surprised, said “thanks", Connie and Cecil just looked at each other. They boarded the bus, and Charles put the pushchair in the luggage area and then leapt up the stairs, His sisters were sitting at the front, Sam on Connie's knee. Charles slipped in the seat behind. Cecil turned round, “where are we going?” 

“To see Rebecca, did you meet her at the book launch?” 

Cecil frowned, “I don’t remember, there were a lot of people but I was more interested in meeting Sam.” She smiled at her nephew who smiled back at her. 

“Rebecca was just a bit older than you when she left Germany, I thought it might help you to hear her tell her story.” Cecil shot him a glance and looked out of the window. 

“We’re on the way to Stamford Hill then?” asked Connie. 

“Yes, then we can get a bus back and you can take Cecil shopping if she wants while I take Sam to the park.” 

Cecil grinned, “I’d rather play with Sam in the park.” 

“Play in the park?” Sam turned round 

“After we’ve seen Aunt Rebecca.” 

“Good, nice food,” said Sam with a smile. 

“Not today, it’s the Sabbath and no cup of tea,” said Charles with a smile, “but we can do that later.” 

“Still nice food,” said Sam firmly and Cecil laughed, “He knows what he wants, doesn’t he?” 

Charles sat back and looked out of the window. Connie hugged Sam who smiled back at her. “You should have given him a name beginning with C,” said Cecil, “He would have been one of us.” 

“What do you suggest?” asked Charles, “Charles junior?” 

“Constantine?” suggested Connie 

“Cecil?” suggested Cecil and they all laughed. 

“Sam, what name would you like?” asked Cecil and Sam said, “Phoebe!” 

“You would like to be called Phoebe?” asked Charles 

“Like Little Phoebe at nursery,” said Sam. 

Connie just laughed and Cecil giggled. 

“Phoebe’s a girl’s name,” said Charles and Sam nodded, “I’m a boy, I am Sam or Simon.” 

“Does anyone call you Simon?” 

“Uncle Billy and Auntie Betty and Sellars calls me Master Simon.” Sam sat up proudly. 

“We get off here,” said Charles, “Can you carry him down the stairs, I don’t want him to walk down.” 

“Of course, do you want to pull the cord Sam?” She lifted him up and he pulled the cord and the bell rang. 

“Again,” he said, “No,” said Charles from halfway down the bus and Cecil grinned. “Strict, isn’t he?” she said, Connie smiled, “He’s doing a good job.” 

“Yes, he is,” said Cecil as she followed her down the stairs. 

Connie put Sam down on the pavement and Cecil looked round, “There are lots of flats and houses in London aren’t there and so many different places. Why are so many shops closed? It’s Saturday.” 

“It’s the Sabbath, there are a lot of Jewish businesses here and they close on Saturday,” said Charles patiently. They walked along the road and Charles led them into the blocks of flats. He grinned at her, “It’s all a new experience isn’t it?” Cecil looked round, “It is, there are so many different things to learn about.” 

Connie nodded, “It’s a bigger world than the Platz was.” 

“But you know that at Carnbach and Armiford don’t you?” asked Charles, “Here we are, I shouldn’t have brought this pushchair, I bet the lift isn’t working and I’ll have to carry it to the third floor.” 

The lift was working and they made their way to Rebecca’s flat. David opened the door, and they entered the flat. “Thank you for letting us come,” said Charles, “We won’t stay long.” 

“You’ll stay for lunch,” said Rebecca coming forward to greet them. 

“May I introduce you to my sister, Cecil?” 

“It’s nice to meet you Cecil, all four of you look very similar.” 

“Four? Oh, you mean Sam as well? Why because we have black hair? We are the only ones in our family with dark hair, apart from Mum, we inherit it from her.” 

“I can see the family resemblance,” said Rebecca, “Sit down and eat. Sam, would you like something to eat?” 

“Yes please, Sam hungry.” 

“Sam’s always hungry,” said his father 

“He’s a growing boy,” said Connie. 

When they were seated at the table and eating, Rebecca said, “Why did you want to come here, you said it was important.” 

“It is,” said Charles, “You know the situation with our family?” Rebecca nodded and turned to Cecil, “It is the hardest on you and your younger brother and sister isn’t it?” Cecil nodded, “I feel I’ve lost my parents,” she said. 

“Like your brother and sister here have,” said Rebecca and Cecil looked startled, “What do you mean?” she said. 

“Mum hasn’t spoken to me since I wrote ‘Simon Says’,” said Connie. 

“Oh, she wrote you that letter that Geoff read, didn’t she?” remembered Cecil and met Charles annoyed expression. 

“What letter?” asked Connie puzzled, Cecil looked at Charles who said, “Mum wrote you a very nasty letter about it. Geoff read it when he was playing spies or something and we were warned to look out for it when we were in Austria meeting Franz and Rudi. Steve and I read it and destroyed it before you could see it.” 

“Is that why Geoff doesn’t live with Mum then?” asked Connie slowly putting two and two together. 

“Yes, and partly because he wanted to stay here and not go back to Switzerland,” said Charles. 

“That was a bit high-handed wasn’t it?” asked Connie and Charles shook his head, “It might have upset you and pressured you into giving up writing the book,” he said. “You weren’t as confident about yourself then. We were Knights-errant at that point. I don’t regret it either.” 

“Geoff has lost his mother as well, that’s three of your siblings,” said Rebecca to Cecil who nodded. 

“And Helena,” said Charles, “And Steve, that’s five of us. You will get mother back in the end, just imagine what it must be like to lose your mother permanently.” 

“Or not ever know your mother, like Sam,” said Rebecca and Cecil turned, “I never thought of that, poor Sam,” and she hugged him, he looked at her, “Why hugging me?” 

“Because you don’t have a mother.” 

“Yes, I do, she’s my guardian angel up there,” and he waved towards the ceiling. Connie’s eyes filled with tears, “What a lovely idea, does she care for you?” 

“Yes, if Daddy is upset, she looks after me. Do you have a guardian angel?” 

“We all have them,” said Connie, “They look after us when things look bad,” 

“And when we’re going through a bad patch,” said Charles looking at Cecil, “You might find that a comforting thought, or are you too old for that now?” 

Cecil just said, “It's nice to know that my family will support me.” 

“None of you are looking at what your mother has lost,” said Rebecca. 

“What do you mean?” asked Connie 

“She's lost how many of her children?” 

Connie and Charles looked at each other. “It's too soon and I've also been told to stay away from her for the foreseeable future, perhaps until I return from Germany,” said Charles and Rebecca nodded, “For you, yes and she probably will always have problems with.” her eye fell on Sam, 

“I'm not ready,” said Connie, “having heard about this letter,” 

“Which you never read and which was three years ago, and isn't she ill at the moment? Have you any right to add to that?” Rebecca looked at her and Connie nodded. 

Cecil looked at Rebecca, “You think they should meet with Mum again?” 

“I don't think Charles should, but I think Connie and Roger should. She hasn't harmed Roger in any way, has she? You see, Cecil, can I call you Cecilia? It's much more you, now you are growing up.” 

“Is that why you call Chas, Charles?” 

“Yes, he's grown into his name,” she smiled at Charles who nodded, “Chas is kept for family now, most of my recent friends call me Charles, and Elizabeth always did.” 

Cecil nodded, “Yes, I don't mind, why do you think they should approach Mum again?” 

Rebecca looked at her, “I was your age when I saw my mother and father for the last time, I saw them just before they were killed. They were protecting us.” 

Cecil looked at her. Rebecca continued, “We were returning from synagogue and some boys from the Hitler Youth followed us, they were trying to frighten us girls and kept touching us and running up behind us and, in the end my father couldn't take anymore and turned around and started to shout at them. My mother tried to stop him and tell him to ignore them, but he refused. They threw stones at us, Mother told me to take the others home and she stayed with him. That was the last thing she said to me, “Take them home, Darling, care for them. God bless.” I never saw them again. My grandmother wouldn’t let me see the bodies and they were buried quickly later that night. Grandmother took us in and tried to keep us, but it was a struggle. You know the rest.” 

There was a silence, broken by Sam eating his dinner. Charles smiled and Cecil nodded, “I’ve read ‘Simon Says’, she said and Rebecca looked at her, “Then you can see where I'm coming from, I lost so many of my family and friends and home, I don't want you all to suffer as I have, and as your mother is.” 

“I've lost my home, family and friends,” said Cecil and Charles and Connie looked at her, “We're here?” said Connie 

“Yes, but I was born and brought up in Switzerland and school closed, I lost a lot of friends,” said Cecil and Charles nodded, “Geoff struggled with that when he first came over to England to school.” 

“Did he?” asked Cecil, “I didn't know. And then he went back to Switzerland.” 

“And then he settled here as you will,” said Charles, “And if you like to look at it in this way, he's also in care, of Jem and Madge.” 

“He chose that,” said Cecil. 

“I found it a struggle when I first came over,” said Rebecca. “There were four of us, we were split up between different families. I felt very resentful, I wanted to be at home with my grandmother. I had been left to look after my younger sisters, and then I get here, and everything was taken off me, and I was being treated as a child again.” Cecil watched her. 

“I wanted Golda and Leah to be with us so much. I kept going down to Liverpool Street Station when the Kindertransport started, to meet the trains, hoping against hope that they would be on one, but they never arrived.” 

Sam moved restlessly and Charles picked him up and sat him on his knee. Sam nestled up and closed his eyes. Cecil looked at them both and then turned her attention back to Rebecca. 

“Then when war was finally declared. I felt I'd lost my youngest sisters and grandmother then for good. But I still had three sisters with me. The school Miriam and Chama attended, wanted to send a number of girls to America, Johanna and I argued against it but the school insisted. We went to the school to say goodbye. They were so excited as we waved them off. We never saw them again.” Tears were rolling down Rebecca's face and Cecil stared in horror. 

“The ship was torpedoed,” said David putting an arm around his mother. 

Cecil looked around the table, Charles was looking down at Sam, who was fast asleep. Connie was looking at Cecil, who said “But you survived,” and everyone laughed. Rebecca looked at her and said, “We’re all survivors. We've all got the inner strength to surmount obstacles,” 

“We know that you can do that,” Charles said looking up at her with a glint of mischief in his eyes and she smiled back. 

“It is difficult at the moment, isn't it?” she said, “Mama being ill and everything.” 

Charles and Connie exchanged glances. “She's at home now, they probably will let her care for you again shortly,” said Charles, “She is receiving help and that is positive.” 

“You should know,” said Connie and he nodded. 

Cecil looked at them, “Chas is having talking therapy to help him,” explained Connie, “He's mature enough to accept the help.” 

“I'm so mature!” said Charles, pulling a face. Cecil giggled and then looked at her brother and sister, “I didn't know that you had problems as well, I thought when you were grown-up then everything was easy because you are free and can do what you want.” 

Rebecca laughed, “We all have difficulties to overcome, it’s how we react to them that makes the difference.” 

“Mum tends to go to bed ill,” said Cecil. 

“So does Chas,” said Connie. 

“No, I don't,” said Charles indignantly and Connie laughed at him, “How many times have you been in hospital in the last couple of years?” 

“Only once, the other admission was before that,” protested Charles. 

“You'll grow out of that,” said Rebecca smiling at him. 

“You ended up in hospital?” Cecil stared at her brother. 

“When his Gran died, he didn't take enough care of himself with a cold, so David admitted him and then when Sam had Chickenpox, he was fretting over what happened with Sam and Mum and Rix admitted him.” 

“That's the problem of having cousins as doctors. But it is also why I can help you; I've been through the same,” Charles told Cecil who shook her head, “I thought I was the only one who was suffering,” she said. 

Rebecca smiled, “Now you know you're not, does it help?” 

“Yes, I suppose so, but I'm the only one thinking like I do.” 

“You'll be with Felicity and Phil tomorrow,” said Connie, “Talk to them. They can help.” 

“Phil will know more about Mum and Dad, she's quite old for her age, speak to her, she'll help you,” said Charles. “Rebecca, David, thank you, is the book coming out soon? How's Connie doing?” 

“Very well, she's also shown us the photos and recipes in Anna's cookbook. I believe you wrote most of those? Make sure she pays you for your work.” 

Charles laughed, “That all goes to Anna, they're her recipes. Perhaps my name might appear somewhere.” 

“Right at the bottom and at the back,” said Connie, “I'll put him down as a kitchen assistant.” 

“I'll be confused with Sam,” retorted Charles putting Sam in his pushchair, “Why not interpreter? After all, they were originally in German, the readers won't know that Anna speaks English fluently.” 

“That's a good idea,” said Connie, “Yes, I think can arrange that. Bye Rebecca and David, thanks for lunch.” 

Rebecca hugged Cecil, “Look after yourself. You're not the only one in this situation and you'll get through it. I did and now have a family of my own. They don't replace the one I lost but they are now my family. You’ve lost your friends and your school but you are replacing them with new friends and a new school. You haven't lost your parents and your family are all involved. Don't reject them, will you?” Cecil nodded, “It's a lot to take in,” she said, “but thank you.”


	140. Chapter 140

Sam was in heaven. He sat on Charles’s shoulders and looked around at all the engines. Cecil laughed at him, “Engines!” he said, “Daddy let's go and look, please,” 

“When we've dropped Cecil off, isn't that Nancy Wilmot? Is she looking for you?” 

“Probably,” said Cecil in a subdued voice and Charles nodded, “Let's go and meet her.” Nancy Wilmot looked round the station and saw Cecil and her eyes widened as she saw Charles and Sam approaching her. “Cecil, nice to see you, can you go to the second carriage and find a seat in there. You'll find Suzanne there.” 

“Yes, Miss Wilmot,” said Cecil and turned to Charles who put Sam down and hugged her, “Have fun, write to Connie and if you can call me, or I can call you. Sam, say goodbye to Cecil.” 

“Bye, lots of engines,” Cecil laughed and kissed him, “there are, bye Sam,” and she made her way down the train. Suzanne and other classmates were waiting and demanded eagerly, “Who's that hunk?” 

“Who? He's my brother, Charles.” 

“Is the baby his?” 

“Sam, yes, Elizabeth his wife, died giving birth.” 

The girls were all staring at Charles as he spoke to Nancy Wilmot, who was playing with Sam. 

“Wow! If he ever wants a second wife, I’m available,” said one of the older girls, “He is so gorgeous.” 

Cecil looked surprised and then smiled, “He is.” 

“Get him to come down to school sometime, have you any more brothers?” 

“Yes, three more older than me, one is Felicity's twin and one younger.” 

“Lucky you.” Cecil turned to see Charles talking to Sam. He looked down the train to her and saw all the girls watching. He laughed and just waved at Cecil before taking Sam away to another platform. 

“Do you think Willy will have words?” asked Suzanne quietly. 

“About that? Probably to the fifth form, not to us, but she will have words with me about something else.” 

“Come down to the beach this afternoon and tell me. Why are you on this train anyway?” 

“I spent the weekend with Connie, my sister and Chas,” said Cecil casually. 

The girls were all getting off the train in Carnbach, the prefects making sure that nothing had been left behind. Miss Wilmot was supervising. 

“If you want to walk to school, you can go in groups of no more than six. Juniors, you can walk up with me. Cecil, you can help me.” She smiled at Cecil who muttered to Suzanne, “Here we go.” 

“What's happened?” 

“Tell you later.” Cecil walked up to Miss Wilmot, “Do they crocodile Miss Wilmot?” she asked politely. 

No, I think they can walk in small groups, you and I can mop up any who are lagging behind.” Felicity and Lucy Peters appeared and Felicity came running up to Cecil, “Cecil, are you alright? You got here safely enough?” 

“She did,” Miss Wilmot took charge of the conversation. “Felicity and Lucy, since you are here, can you accompany the juniors to school please?” 

“Yes, Miss Wilmot,” said Felicity dismally looking at Cecil who raised her eyebrows in return. Felicity relaxed and said, “Come on everyone, this way, Miss Wilmot are they crocodiling?” 

“Not if they behave. Felicity can you tell Miss Edwards that I am keeping Cecil with me for tea.” Cecil kept her face blank and Felicity said, “Yes Miss Wilmot.” Nancy waited for the juniors to leave and then said, “Come on Cecil, Sam is a nice little boy, isn’t he?” 

“He is, Chas is quite strict with him, I was surprised, I thought he would be more laidback with parenting.” 

“Does Sam mind?” 

“No, he’s always hugging him and kissing him and wanting to be with him. They are very close.” 

“He’s probably strict when he needs to be and more permissive when he thinks it doesn’t matter.” 

Cecil nodded, “He’s not bothered about some things. I’ve seen some of the photos of Anna’s cookbook and Sam is in some of them helping her, they are sweet pictures. I didn’t know he knew Anna but Chas said he took him to visit her in the summer. And she looked after him while Chas and Steve went to Auschwitz.” 

Miss Wilmot looked at her, “Why did they go there?” 

“Chas said he wanted to see it, after ‘Simon Says’ and Rebecca and Johanna and everything,” said Cecil confusedly, “We went to visit Rebecca yesterday, we had lunch there.” 

“Did you? Why?” 

“Chas said he wanted her to tell me her story because she lost her parents at about my age.” 

“And how did you find that?” 

Cecil paused and looked towards the sea she couldn’t see but could hear. “It was difficult, she’s been through so much, but she has made herself a new life. She was there just before her parents were killed; she knew they were going to die but she couldn’t do anything about it. It’s horrible that people can do that to each other.” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“Rebecca told off Connie and Charles,” 

“Did she?” Nancy Wilmot looked at Cecil who nodded “She said that they weren’t looking at things from Mama’s viewpoint, at how many children she had lost and told Connie to go and see her. I think she was right. Margot is there now and if Connie goes as well that would help Mama.” 

“Not Charles as well?” 

“No, because of what happened to Sam. I still don’t know all about that, but Chas ended up in hospital because of it. He’s worse than Mama for making himself ill.” 

Nancy Wilmot laughed, “It sounds like it, but he's probably still grieving the loss of Elizabeth, it's not two years is it? and he's still very young.” 

“Yes,” Cecil looked startled, “He's lost mum as well.” She put that to the back of her mind and braced herself for her telling off. 

“Why did you run away, Cecil?” Miss Wilmot asked gently as they walked round the esplanade. 

“I thought that no-one cared for me. I was upset about being taken away from Mama and Papa, I wanted to go to the dance with Felicity. It wasn’t her fault, I made her take me,” Cecil said in a rush and then let out her breathe. 

“It was her fault. She should have told someone in authority about the whole enterprise. She should have had the sense to do that. But you got Mark to meet you?” 

Cecil nodded. 

“At least you had an escort then. What would you have done, if Charles had ignored you?” 

“He wouldn’t, I knew that.” 

“Why didn’t you ask permission to just talk to him in the first place then?” 

Cecil was silent. Miss Wilmot looked at her, “Charles says he has given you his telephone number if you want to speak to him. If you do, come and ask at the office. You are very lucky to have such a kind older brother, my brothers would never have done that. They would have left me alone to sort things out myself. Sometimes that is the better thing to do, and I think you’ve got to do that now, don’t you think so?” 

Cecil nodded. 

“We are responsible for you Cecil, and running away causes problems for you and for us, we cannot guarantee your safety here if you do this again and may have to ask your,” she paused and then said, “family to keep you at home and send you to a day school there.” Cecil glanced at her and then looked at the bushes as they made their way up the driveway. “Cecil, if things get too much for you, you can come to any member of staff. We need to know if any pupil is upset to prevent them doing anything that would get them into danger. I want you to stay in the school grounds for January. Then the days will be getting longer then and we will be able to see you in town.” She smiled at Cecil who looked back “Are you going to stop me writing to Mark? I thought you would.” 

“I’m leaving that to your Auntie Madge, she will visit here next weekend, to see you all and to update you on Claire. That’s another issue isn’t it? Charles has read that letter she sent you to your aunt and he will be asked to send it up to Armiford. It’s all too difficult for you isn’t it? But Phil has arrived as well, she will give you the latest news from Armiford. I had forgotten how much older she is than when I saw her last, she would have been eight then, do you want to go and get her and Felicity and you can all have tea with me?” 

Cecil smiled, “Thank you Miss Wilmot, I will,” and went off to find Phil and Felicity. 

Charles picked up the letter lying on the doormat. 

“Letter,” said Sam, “From Felix?” 

“No, it’s one of the girls,” 

“Telly?” 

“Let me put it on and then I’ll go and make a cup of tea.” 

He switched on the television and then went into the kitchen. He put the kettle on and got everything ready. He then opened the letter, leaning against the sink. He looked at the signature, Felicity. He turned back to the start of the letter, 

“Dear Chas, 

Do not come anywhere near here. Do not answer any phone calls, do not reply to any letters from anyone you do not know. You are the number one Pin-Up here. Everyone thinks you are such a hunk, so adorable with Sam and available! 

Phil, Cecil and I are doing our best to talk you down but even the staff are part of your Fan Club, I heard Willy saying that you had been brilliant with Cecil!!! 

It is so hard being related to such a heart-throb. Please do something utterly stupid so we don’t have to listen to more of this drivel! 

Love 

Felicity 

P.S. Alternatively, send me hundreds of signed photographs so I can sell them, I might as well profit from the situation!” 

Charles just burst out laughing. The kettle boiled and he made the tea. He looked at the letter again and smiled. He stuck it up on the kitchen noticeboard, it would cheer him up if he was feeling down.


	141. Chapter 141

Nancy poured out the tea and Dollie Edwards picked up her cup. She continued, “Phil seems to have settled in well. Felicity is working well and hard. She's being kept within boundaries for this January, as well as Cecil.” 

Madge nodded, “It's good news, Joey and Jack are going to have the girls at half term.” 

“And the boys?” 

“Felix yes, Mike and Charles are both at University. We've invited Connie and Roger up as well.” 

“Good idea,” said Nancy, “Cecil told me that Rebecca, Charles's friend? told them off for leaving Joey alone.” 

“Yes, Chas said, which is why we invited Connie and Roger. Whether they can come or not is another matter. They're got enough time to plan the trip.” 

“Yes, it brings them back together as a family. They need that.” Dollie put her cup down and looked at Madge, “You’ve not mentioned Claire.” 

“No, we have a problem there, Claire’s Grandmother refuses to allow her to come back. Adrienne and Helena have both gone to visit her and see how she is. She seems very happy, her Grandmother has enrolled her at a Covent school and she is adjusting to life in France. Adrienne has offered to take her at weekends. We expected Erica to be the most upset but she just accepted it. If Joey and Jack want her back, they might have to do it through the courts.” 

“What do you think?” 

“I don't know, if she's happy where she is, then that might work but I think that she is too young to make that decision. She still needs her family around her, that's why Adrienne has offered to take her. I don't know, but at the moment it isn't our decision. The local authority is working with the French authorities. I don't think we'll succeed in bringing her back.” 

“Possession being nine tenths of the law?” asked Nancy, 

“Exactly, so we are leaving it to Adrian and the local authority. We'll have to see what happens after half term. It sounds awful but they will be supervised with their own children.” 

“It's a tragedy isn't it?” said Nancy, “all those happy days at Freudesheim, when the family was younger.” 

“Yes, but they were children, now they are growing up, and becoming the adults they were destined to be. They have made their own decisions on their lives and it is with this that Joey struggles. But you have to let them all go. Eventually, most of them will come back.” 

“You think the boys will?” 

“Steve, maybe, he suffered from being the responsible one as Len did. Charles wants to but Joey's own actions have made that difficult. There's got to be some time and space between them and she may never accept Sam.” 

“But he's such a lovely boy, and Charles is doing such a good job with him,” Nancy stopped, “Is that the problem? Does she want to rescue Sam and care for him like all the other adoptees she's taken care of? Does she see herself as a supermum?” 

Madge looked thoughtful and said, “I don't know, it could be. That would explain some of the antipathy. I thought most was because he was conceived out of wedlock.” 

“Oh, for goodness sake, hasn't the boy suffered enough in the last two and a half years? She needs to look at his needs, not hers. He's better off away from her.” 

“Which is what everyone has told him to do,” explained Madge, “The younger boys, well Geoff and his father play chess every evening. Felix and Michael are both keen on their future plans and working hard with those in mind. They have made up their minds what they want to do without any input from their parents. Jem is supporting them, but then they know us better than their parents.” 

“My darlings,” Joey stood up as the front door opened and Cecil, Felicity and Phil entered. Margot followed them in and running upstairs. 

“Mum,” Phil came forward and hugged her. Felicity smiled and Cecil just looked at her. “Is tea ready?” asked Phil disengaging herself, “Margot didn’t stop for any refreshments.” 

“I’m working this evening,” said Margot running downstairs, “Enjoy yourselves, see you later or tomorrow. I’m going into town tomorrow if anyone would like a lift.” 

“Yes, please,” said Felicity, “I can meet Felix.” 

“I’ll come with you,” said Cecil looking at her, “I’d like to go shopping, I’ve got some money left from what I earned working in the pantomime.” 

“Bye,” said Margot 

“Is the kettle on or shall we put it on?” asked Phil. 

Joey smiled, “It should be boiling by now, I’ll go and see if you go and get yourselves ready for tea.” 

The girls went to the bathroom to wash their hands. “She seems normal,” said Cecil looking at her hands in the basin. 

“She is normal,” said Phil, “She’s just been ill. It is just like having measles, it isn’t forever, unlike polio.” 

Felicity looked at her, “You know her better than us,” she said, “Let’s see what we’re having for tea. 

“If Alice has baked it’ll be good,” said Phil 

“As good as Anna’s are?” asked Cecil, “Did you get any Phil? We had a dormitory feast with ours.” 

“Felix had a midnight feast with his, in the common room, he says he was sure Mr Braithwaite knew but didn’t interrupt them,” said Felicity 

“He probably got a selection, Charles will have taken them down to him,” said Cecil. 

“Charles? You mean Chas?” said Phil as they made their way into the sitting room. Joey looked up as they entered, “Why are you talking about Chas?” she asked pouring tea. 

“I was just saying he probably took some of Anna’s cooking down to Mr Braithwaite,” said Cecil picking up a sandwich. 

“And she called him Charles, not Chas,” said Phil biting into a sandwich. 

Joey looked at her, “and how about Grace, young lady?” 

Phil and Cecil put down their sandwiches and bowed their heads as Joey said the brief Latin Grace. They then continued with their tea. 

“Did you call him Charles?” asked Joey of Cecil who nodded. 

“Rebecca said he had grown into his name and most of the people he is with at the moment call him Charles so I am. I think,” continued Cecil bravely, “That I would like to be called Cecilia now, not Marya Cecilia but just Cecilia.” 

“Good idea,” said Felicity, “It’s a more feminine name, it suits you. I like it, Cecilia.” 

“So do I,” said Phil, “At the Chalet School in Switzerland, I was known as Pippa. I think I would like to be called that now.” 

“Felicity, Cecilia and Pippa,” said Felicity, “That sounds nice, do you know something, Cecilia? I’ve just realised, you are Marya Cecilia and Claire is Marie Claire. They are very similar.” 

“They are,” said Pippa, “Mum, do you know how Claire is?” 

Joey had been sitting watching them all, “Where have my babies gone?” she said and the girls exchanged glances, “Mother, we are not babies any more, and haven’t been for a long time,” said Felicity gently. 

“Thank goodness,” said Cecilia, “Mama, you have to let us grow up.” 

“Some of us grow up too quickly,” said Felicity with a grin, “How’s Mark?” 

Cecilia just smiled, “We’re still writing to each other, he got into a lot of trouble with school as well, Hammer told him to beware of managing women, and not to be taken in by a pretty face.” Her sisters laughed, “Has he seen you?” asked Felicity making a face at her. 

“He probably confused the two of you,” said Pippa, “Thought that it was Felicity.” 

“Why would he confuse us?” asked Cecilia 

“He knows Felix, doesn’t he? And he knows you are Felix’s twin.” 

“He probably thinks we’re all blond, knowing Steve and Mike and Felix,” 

“Or red-haired, thinking of Geoff.” 

“Or black-haired, thinking of Charles.” 

They all laughed at each other and Cecilia turned to her mother, “Have you heard anything from Claire?” 

“Or is she now Marie-Claire?” asked Pippa 

Joey shook her head, “I think that Adrian has spoken to your father about her but I’m not sure where we are, whether she is returning. Adrienne has been to see her.” 

“Good, she will have some of the family around,” said Pippa. 

“Helena went to see her as well,” said Cecilia, “Charles told me when I phoned him.” 

“You phone him?” asked Joey and Cecilia nodded, “He’s too busy to write, so he gave me his phone number. You know his dissertation?” 

“Not personally,” said Felicity, “I’ve not read it.” 

“It’s in German,” Cecilia told her, “But he’s had it translated into English, anyway apparently it’s so brilliant, not that he said that, but that is what he meant, that the university here and the one he wrote it in in Germany apparently want him to develop some ideas in it so he’s busy with that. He’s popping over to Germany again in March, going to Munich for a weekend and then taking Sam up to Heidelberg is it? to study more. He’s called Stephen and he is going to Heidelberg with him to give him some company and to help look after Sam.” 

“That’s good, isn’t it, Mother? I’ll ask Felix about it,” said Felicity, “He’ll be here tomorrow. Are you going out with your friends, Pippa?” 

Joey laughed, “I’ll never get used to these new names, I don’t see why you can’t keep the ones I gave you.” 

“Because they are our names and we want to change them,” said Cecilia. Pippa nodded, “We’ll tell Dad,” she said, “He’ll understand. Where is he?” 

“At work,” said Joey and her daughters looked at each other, “He’s doing an extra shift and then going straight to see Geoff,” continued Joey, “which gives us time to talk. I’ve got such a lot to tell you, I’ve heard from so many old girls all around the world, I’m sure you’d all like to hear the news.” 

“No thank you,” said Cecilia recklessly, “I’m not interested in hearing about things about people I don’t know. I would like to hear about Helena and Steve and Connie and Mike and Erica and Felix and Geoff and Adrienne and the Richardsons. These are more important to me. Aren’t they to you? When did you last write to any of them?” 

“Cecy,” said Felicity quietly looking at her mother who looked taken aback. 

“Well, I’m bored of all these old stories about people I don’t know.” 

“Mary-Lou is back,” said Joey looking at Cecilia who looked at Felicity and said, “I hope you enjoy her company. If you’re not bothered about us, I’ll think I’ll go to Auntie Madge’s with Pippa and say hi to Geoff.” She stared at her mother and said, “Mama, you’ve got to leave the past behind and embrace the future.” 

“Wow, I thought you were only twelve years old,” said Felicity. Cecilia grinned, “I’ve seen how Rebecca managed with the loss of her family and home and how she has made herself a new life. Charles is doing the same. If they can do it, then you can,” she turned to her mother and Joey looked taken aback. “Ask Mary-Lou for help,” said Cecilia, “Do you want to ask us about our lives? How Felicity is doing at school with her O-Levels coming up? How Phil’s, sorry I mean Pippa’s first half term has been? Yes? No?” Joey stared and Pippa said, “I’ll go and make more tea,” and she slipped out of the room with the teapot. Felicity said, “Shall we start again? Cecilia, sit down, this is a new start for us all, you’ve got new names, now you can start and tell us everything that has happened to you this half term, you can leave out your escapade to the party.” 

“Can I talk about my weekend in London?” 

“Yes, you’ve bored us rigid with it, now you can bore mother.” 

“Maybe not,” Cecilia glanced at her mother, “We’ll just talk about school, I think.” and Felicity nodded.


	142. Chapter 142

“Mum, Dad, we’re going for a walk, do you want to come?” Felix came into Jack’s study.  
“Walk, where?” asked his father looking up from the papers he was holding.  
“Along the riverbank,” said Felix, “and then up through the woods, I know that it gets dark early but Geoff says we can take the Scout's cooking equipment with us. The two K's are coming and Connie and Roger. We're picking them up at the Round House.”  
“Connie and Roger? What are they doing here?”  
“Aunt Madge invited them up. Are you coming?”  
“Yes, we'll come,” Jack glanced at Joey, “What about food?”  
“Pippa and Felicity are getting it ready. Cecilia is looking for the knapsacks. Do you want to go and get ready? We're going to cook our lunch at the Scout campsite, Geoff knows where it is. Uncle Jem might come as well.” Felix smiled, “The weather looks good, this should be fun, it's a long time since we've been out as a family.”  
“Margot's working,” said Joey, standing up.   
“I know but the weather tomorrow is awful and Felicity and I want to do some homework for our exams. We've a bet on, to see who can do the best, but we will help each other.”  
Felix disappeared and Jack smiled at Joey, “A bet on their exam results! Let’s get ready, you need to get Bruno, it'll be nice to see Roger and Connie again. She's here to see us both again.”

They arrived at the Round House, Pippa and Cecilia arrived first and ran indoors to find Geoff. “Hullo, Cecil, Phil,” said Roger smiling at them as they ran past him  
“We've changed our names,” said Pippa, “I'm now Pippa and she is Cecilia.”  
“Good idea,” said Connie, coming out of the dining room, “Is it because of Rebecca?” and Cecilia nodded, “I thought it was the right time,” she said. Roger smiled at them. “Are we all ready? Geoff do you know the route?”  
Geoff nodded, “We're going to lay a trail, Kevin, Kester and I and you have to follow it. I've done tracking symbols at Scouts.”  
“But we haven't,” said Pippa.  
“Mum was a Guide. It won't be too difficult.”  
“Sez you,” Cecilia said, “I have read some of the Swallows and Amazons stories and they go tracking in that.”   
“Yes, they do,” said Connie, “I remember reading those.”  
“So do I,” said Roger. “If you three are going first, can you light the fire at the campsite, ready for our lunch.”  
“It's going to be cold,” said Connie with a shiver.  
If they have the fire burning, then there's no problem, we can cook lunch quickly, it's only sausages and meat patties and onions and bread rolls,” said Felicity, “We've got flasks of hot water for tea or coffee.”  
“Or hot chocolate,” said Pippa,  
“Off you three go, and please keep it in limits, we're not all as young as you,” said Jem.   
“If I go with them, that will keep them,” Pippa hesitated, looking for the right word.  
“Grounded,” said Felix, “Can you take her?”  
“Yes, give us an extra five minutes then,” said Kester.  
“Ten,” said Madge, “I want to make sure that everyone is ready.”  
The younger Maynards looked at her and laughed, “Of course, we're ready. We've got provisions, mugs, flasks, milk, torches, rope, that Cecilia found in a shed at Plas Gwyn.”  
“First Aid kit?” asked Madge with a smile and they shook their heads. “Hats, scarves, gloves?”  
“Heads, shoulders, knees and toes,” said Cecilia flippantly. “Mum, you're leading, you and Uncle Jem, where is he?”  
“Gone to the loo,” said Felix, “and I know that look on Auntie Madge's face. Race you upstairs. There was a stampede up the stairs and Madge smiled at Joey, “They are exhausting, aren't they? It's a good idea to have a trail to follow, it'll keep them busy.”  
Jack nodded, “and will include everyone,” he said,  
Joey looked up and smiled, “I hope I remember my tracking skills,” she said   
“I'm sure you do,” said Madge, “Jem and I'll drive round to the Scout campsite and meet you there. I'm sure the boys are capable of building and lighting a fire but I'd rather be there to supervise.”

“Where did they go?”  
“Down towards the river, look isn't that an arrow?” said felicity and Cecilia nodded picking up the twigs.  
“Why are you doing that?” asked Felix  
“So we can't be followed,” Cecilia said with a grin, “and also for the fire.”  
“That's a good point,” said Roger. Connie laughed as she walked across the lawns. She looked at the blue sky and the trees with their branches making patterns against it. She found her father walking alongside her and smiled at him.  
“What are you thinking?” he asked.  
“How different it is from London, how quiet, how large. We live in a square but this has a beauty that we miss.”  
“Are you going to move down here?”  
“No way,” Connie laughed. “I'm staying in London. I love the bustle and the anonymity. I am becoming well known but I can walk anywhere and no-one takes any notice of me.”  
Jack nodded, “Thank you for looking after Cecil.”  
“Cecilia”  
“Yes, Cecilia, she's growing up. Do you know her boyfriend?”  
Connie shook her head, “He's Felix's friend. I met him at Felix and Felicity's birthday Party, but that's all. I think he got into trouble over the party escapade. And Cecil has been dealt with by school. I'd leave it alone, she knows what's she's done, unless you want to play the heavy father.”   
Jack nodded and said abruptly, “Who's Rebecca?”  
“The oldest of the Kramer family, the ones Simon rescued, haven't you read ‘Simon Says’?” Connie looked at her father anxiously. “Yes of course, I didn't make the connection. How did they meet?”  
“Chas took us all to lunch. She told Cecilia about her journey out of Germany, and the loss of her immediate family. I am writing her story and have brought the first draft for Cecilia to read. I've also brought a mock-up of Anna's Cookbook with all the photographs and recipes in for everyone to see.” Connie paused, “How is mother? She seems very depressed.”  
“She is, I left her with the girls when they arrived to see if it would help but I’m not sure that it did. She seems unable to cope with them as older children.”  
“She doesn’t see them that often. Their childhood, and the boys, is totally different from her own experience as a child. She was brought up by Madge who did see her every day and she could turn to her if there were any problems. Although we three were always around, the younger ones haven't been around.” “Phil, sorry, Pippa has,” interrupted Jack and Connie nodded, “And she and Mother get on really well?”   
“Yes, but it was advisable to send her to school with her sisters, particularly with Claire not coming back and to give your mother some space.”  
“Are you fighting for Claire?” asked Connie with interest as they entered the woods, Cecilia was climbing a tree and Joey watching her and laughing, Felix and Felicity were hunting around for clues. “I can’t see anything,” said Felix,  
“I can see the boys and Pippa,” Cecilia called down from her perch, “They're thattaway” and pointed. Felicity looked up and then started looking in that area.  
“Move Roger,” she said  
“Why?”  
“Because I'm looking for a clue, you're standing beside it! You knew we were looking!”  
“I didn't want to spoil your fun,” Roger laughed at her as she and Felix examined the clue. “Mum, can you help? Cecy come down now, you might know what this is,” said Felicity.  
“Be careful,” said Joey coming over, “I know what that means, can you work it out?”  
“What? Use our brains?” said Cecilia, “Doesn't that mean go left then straight ahead? There must be another one soon, because they went the other way.”  
“Let's go, Mum you can go ahead? Bruno's behaving himself, don't let him knock any clues out of the way will you?  
Roger dropped back to join Connie and Jack. She smiled at him, “We're just talking about Claire,” she said. Royer looked at Jack, “Are you going to fetch her back?”  
“We can't do that, she's not in our care, nor are the younger ones here, we're on approval this week,” Jack sounded bitter and Roger and Connie glanced at each other. “If we want her back, we will have to fight through the courts. Your mother is not in any case to do that at present.”  
Connie was quiet. She said, “Didn't the heads suggest you go over to Canada last year? Why don't you do that now? Robin could help mother and it will give her a break. Pippa has linked back up with her sisters and is a boarder now. mum's getting help now, this might help her more. Do you have to discuss it with Adrian?”  
“And the children, and Madge and Jem,” said Roger.   
“You could retire then,” said Connie, “Let go of work, you can work as a locum on your return. Margot’s at Plas Gwyn and we can all help out with holidays.”  
“If you return.” Roger bit the words back in time. He wouldn't say that to Connie. Jack nodded, “Yes, that might be a good idea. Now, we'd better join in the hunt for clues. They all seem to having a good time.”  
“Yes, no-one has fallen in the river yet,” said Jack and then they heard a splash.   
“What are the odds? Geoff or Cecilia?” asked Connie.  
“Half a crown on it being Cecilia,” said Roger.  
“Done,” said Connie as they made their way to the riverside. Felicity was clambering out of the river. Cecilia was laughing, “Didn't you see the trap? It was very well made. Geoff will be thrilled.”  
“I am,” Geoff came out of the trees, “I wanted to get you,” he said to Cecilia who just said, “I saw it in time. Did you take a photo?”  
“Yes, come to the campsite, we've lit the fire and Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem are here. You can dry off up there,” he said to Felicity who nodded.   
“You'll get a chill,” said her father and Roger just took off his coat and gave it to Felicity, “That will keep you warm until we get to the campsite.”   
“Adrian's there and you can stay in the hut, there are some dry clothes, if you don't mind wearing boys’ clothes,” said Geoff with a grin. “It worked well, didn't it? “  
“Brilliantly, you'll have to show me how you made it,” said Cecilia and they all walked briskly to the campsite.  
Madge was talking to Joey and watching Jem, Kevin and Kester cook the sausages. Bruno was trying to help eat them.They all looked up and burst out laughing, Bruno barked, “It worked, brilliant Geoff! Did you get a picture?”  
“I did, Fliss have a sausage and we'll make you a cuppa.”   
Joey looked at Felicity, “What happened?”  
“Geoff set a trap and Fliss fell in the river,” said Cecilia. Pippa grinned, “I wish I'd seen it, We'll go and help you dry off. Adrian's in there, we'll kick him out.”  
“Kick me out of where?” Adrian just took in Felicity's appearance and laughed, “Come on, I'll show you where you can change. Bring Cecil with you,” he smiled at Cecilia.  
“Cecilia,” chorused everyone and he laughed again, “I'm behind the times, obviously. can't let you get a cold.” He rushed Felicity and Cecilia into the hut. “The bathroom's through that door,” he told Felicity, “I'll get you a towel and Cecilia can bring you the rest of spare clothes. Usually, it's little boys fall in the river.”  
Felicity laughed, “They don't have little brothers who can create traps. Thanks for the towel,” and she disappeared into the bathroom.  
Cecilia looked at the clothes in the cupboard and helped herself to some. “I'll take these, they'll do until we go home. Is there are bag I can put her wet clothes in?”  
“Adrian turned and opened another cupboard, “Take those through,” he said, “then come back, I want a quick word.” Cecilia looked at him and took the bag. She banged on the bathroom door, “Fliss, here you are,” Felicity opened the door and Cecilia slipped in, “I'll take Roger's coat, he'll need it, see you outside in a minute.” She went back out and walked across to Adrian. “Are you going to tell me off about the party?”  
“No, everyone else has done that, haven't they?”  
Cecilia grinned, “Yes,” she admitted,  
“Why Cecilia?”  
Cecilia looked at him, “You mean my name? Charles took me to see Rebecca, the eldest of the Kramer girls? She told me about her escape from Germany and she calls Chas, Charles and she asked if she could call me Cecilia and I said yes and then I decided I liked it.”  
“Have you told your boyfriend?”  
“He calls me Cecy anyway.”  
“Fine,” Adrian changed tack, “How are you finding your parents?”  
“Hard work,” said Cecilia promptly, “Well, mother anyway. Dad is Ok, I can talk to him, but we don't get much time. We're all at home and we have to take turns.” Adrian nodded, “Do you like spending time at home?”   
Cecilia looked at him, “It's not my home yet. My home was in Switzerland, I've been staying at the Round House and Plas Gwyn. I don't really have a home at the moment.”   
Adrian looked at her, “that's interesting,” he said, “Claire doesn't want to leave Paris, Phil is happy at Plas Gwyn,” “Pippa,” said Cecilia with a grin, Adrian grinned back, “Geoff is settled at the Round House, and you don't feel that either of those is right for you.”   
“School is more home,” said Cecilia “and I did like Connie and Roger's place in London. That was more home to me, but perhaps that's because I was the only one and the centre of attention. I liked playing with Sam as well.” Adrian nodded again, “You'd better take that coat out, it's not yours is it?”  
Cecil laughed, “No, it's Roger's, he must be frozen.” The bathroom door opened and Felicity came out. Cecilia started to giggle and Felicity joined in. At least I'm dry,” she said, “I'll get these washed and returned to you, probably via Geoff.” Adrian nodded.  
“Geoff will probably take another photo,” said Cecilia and they went out. Adrian followed slowly and watched Felix and Geoff teasing Felicity. He noticed Madge and Connie talking to her and that Jack hugged her and gave her a cup of tea. He also noticed that Joey was reluctant to come forward, but waited for a pause before she spoke to both girls and he looked sadly at her. Then Geoff came running up to tell him about the construction of the trap and how he had lured Felicity into it.


	143. Chapter 143

Connie arranged a family meeting two days later at the Round House. She badgered Margot to make sure that Jack and Joey and she attended. Pippa and Cecilia had both spent the previous day baking from Anna's cookbook and Margot drove them up for the meeting.

Felix and Felicity walked up through the woods.

“Do you know why Connie has arranged this meeting?” asked Felicity.

“No, do you?” Felix looked at his sister worriedly

“No, but she's got ideas. It's good to see her so alive. She used to be so dreamy.”

“Did she?” Felix considered, “She's the successful one of the triplets, I don't mean they are not all successful, but she's the one in the public eye, with her writings and magazine articles.”

“She appears on some highbrow TV programmes,” said Felicity, “Roger was telling me that, not that we have television at school.” She climbed over the stile and into the grounds of the Round House. Felix followed her and stopped on top of the stile.

“She's very confident now. This should be an interesting meeting,” and Felix grinned at his sister as he jumped down, “We've got a new head of the family.”

“Cecilia, I thought you might be interested, this is the first draft of Rebecca and Johanna's story, if you do read it, it's not to be shared with anyone, as it is going to be published.” Connie looked at her sister and Cecilia nodded, “Thanks, I'll read it. What's that one?”

“Anna’s cookbook, does anyone want to look at it?”

“Yes please,” All the Maynards crowded round and Connie put it on the table. “If I turn the pages, then everyone can see?”

“Go on,” said Geoff, “The food was fabulous, as is this,” and he helped himself to another cake. Madge looked at him and said, “You'll spoil your lunch. That's your last cake.” Geoff just grinned back, “Can you show me how to make these?” he asked his sisters who nodded. They all looked at the photos and recipes. The adults looked as well, “This was shot in Charles's kitchen?” Madge asked and Felix said, “Yes, I was there one day.”

“I was there all the time,” said Connie, “more than Chas. He was at University for most of the time.”

“There's Sam,” said Felicity, “look at him, he's so sweet, helping.” Jack leaned forward and smiled, “That takes me back to when you were all small and ‘helped’ Anna.”

“A rite of passage,” said Felix.

The doorbell rang and Roger went to answer it. He returned with Adrian. Madge and Jem looked at each other, “I invited him,” said Connie, “We're just looking at Anna's cookbook, you were there as well.”

“Were you?” Felicity looked at him.

“Yes, I wanted to talk to Charles,” said Adrian,

“Did you?” asked Cecilia, “Isn't that Jane Carew?”

“Yes, it is, she and Jack came round to visit Chas, there's Mike as well, and Felix all helping.”

“Jack? Oh, that's Jack Lambert, I had a crush on her at school,” said Felicity.

“And she had one on Helena,” said Connie, absently, “And now she's with Jane.”

Felix and Felicity looked at her and then at their parents and exchanged glances.

“Leave it,” said Adrian quietly and Connie looked at them all and realised what she had said. Jem looked impishly at her and Kevin and Kester were laughing.

“So did you talk to Chas?” she asked turning the conversation.

Adrian grinned, “I was escorted to Sir William’s house and allowed to see Charles briefly.”

Everyone turned to look at him, “And what happened?”

“He made it very clear that he had his own family now and that that was his primary concern.”

“Which it is,” said Margot, “He's right there. Did you contact Steve?”

“No, just Charles because of the incident.”

“Probably not the best idea,” said Madge and Adrian smiled. 

Jack looked up from the book, “Who wrote the recipes? they are very easy to follow.”

“Charles,” said Pippa, “I recognise it from our cookbook.”

“It's going to be good, they're bringing it out in September, ready for the Christmas market and they want to run a cooking show on TV to tie in with the book launch. They're filming that in Austria. And guess who will be living in Germany then and can bring her a little helper?” Connie asked resignedly.

“Charles and Sam,” Cecilia said

“That's a good idea, good marketing,” said Madge, “You'll have to help Mike with his promotions.”

“And Rowan and me, for our stables,” said Felix.

“What a lovely picture of you all, and Billy and Betty, it looks like a family photo,” said Madge with a smile. Adrian looked at her sharply.

“Yes, it's come out well.”

“Charles looks well there, I haven't seen him look so happy for years,” said Jem surprised and Madge nodded.

“Whatever help he is getting is working, and he and Sam have the same smile, do you notice? I am buying this for the girls when we go out next autumn.”

“Go out?” Geoff, Kevin and Kester looked at them. Madge and Jem looked at each other and then at them, “We're thinking of going to Australia to see Sibyl and Josette, we'll be back for Christmas. We're thinking of going out in September, it's so long since we've seen them.” A note of yearning broke through her voice and the twins looked at each other. “Do you mind?” she asked the twins, “Dick and Mollie said you can stay with them for half-term.”

“And David will be in charge of us,” said Kester resignedly

“No, Dick will be, David is”

“So in love, So in love, is he,” sang Kevin and everyone laughed.

Geoff nodded, “I'll stay with Edward,” he said confidently.

“Edward might not want you to stay with him,” said Jem, “And what about your own home? Or we could make you a boarder at the Cathedral school.” Geoff looked at his parents and said, “I'd rather stay with Edward. I'll ask him”

Margot laughed, “Poor Edward! I'll let you tell him the news.”

Jem turned to the twins, “We've got six months before we go, will you behave this time?”

The twins both nodded and Felix laughed, “we had good times,” he said reminiscently.

“We'll have you at half-term, Cecilia,” said Connie, “If you want to come.” 

Adrian looked up and said, “I don't think there'll be a problem then. Of course, the Maynards will go home.”

Connie looked at him, but Kevin said quickly, “Let's take a vote, all those in favour of Mum and Dad taking presents out to Sibyl and Josette next year?” Everyone waved their hands in the air. “Against? Passed.” Madge and Jem smiled at each other and Geoff took the opportunity to help himself to another cake. 

Connie said, “That wasn't the reason I called this meeting, I didn't realise that that was going to happen. When Hilda and Nell were here last year, they suggested that the parents go to see Robin in Canada. They were caring for Pippa last year and it wasn't the right time. But I think that it might be a good idea now. I know you both have your exams this year,” she turned to Felix and Felicity, “Do you two mind? Will it affect you?”

Felix looked at Felicity, “Not me, do you? I'm still going to beat you.”

“No, you're not, we'll be fine. If it will help you, Mother, then that is a good idea.” She looked at her mother who was sitting listening and suddenly felt a rush of pity for her. She remembered how annoying she had found her mother in Switzerland but now wished she had her back. 

“It's a long way away,” said Cecilia, “You will come back?”

“Of course they will,” said Felix. Cecilia looked at her parents, “You've not said yes,”

“Yes, we will,” said Jack smiling at her, “we're just a bit shocked at the idea as well. Connie mentioned it a couple of days ago. I've looked into it and her other suggestions. We can't just up and go, it will be in a couple of months’ time.”

“What else did you suggest?” asked Jem

“That he retires properly, then he can do locum work it he wants. You can go and visit Steve in Berlin and Helena in Montreux when you get back.”

“And Claire and Adrienne in Paris,” said Felicity.

“As well as Simone and Frieda and Marie,” said Cecilia and everyone looked at her surprised, “They are more important to you than your children,” she said bitterly.

“That's not true,” said Jack, “Cecilia, we love you very much, you must believe that.”

Cecilia looked back at him, “What subjects are Felix and Felicity doing for O-Level? What badges has Geoff won this term at Scouts? How is Phil getting on at school?”

Adrian sat back and watched.

Jack smiled at her, “I can answer all those questions, I was helping Felix and Felicity with their physics and chemistry revision yesterday. Neither needed my help with maths, and I'm not the best person to help with English and history. I will help them with their Latin and French today.   
Geoff and I play chess every evening, and he has got his Modelmaker and Woodcraftsman badges. And I've spoken to Nancy Wilmot about Phil and I know she's settling in well. I also speak to her weekly about you.” He looked at her, “You're suffering a lot at the moment, aren't you? Connie and Charles are helping you though, aren’t they?” Cecilia sat and stared at him dumbfounded.

Jack nodded at Connie, “Do you want to continue?”

“I've spoken to Mike and Erica,” said Connie, glancing at Cecilia “And they agree.”

“And Steve and Charles?” asked Margot and Connie shook her head, “I’ll tell Chas our decision when I'm back home and he will tell Steve. I’ll write to Helena.” 

Adrian smiled and sat up and said, “You would like to do this?” he looked at Jack and Joey, Jack nodded, “I know that the children will look out for each other and we won't be away that long.” He suddenly sounded energised and Adrian watched him. Joey looked up, “Yes I’ve missed Robin. She's my little sister.”

“What?” Adrian looked at Madge who shook her head, “Robin was left in my care as a six-year-old. Her mother had recently died. Her father died when she was thirteen. When we came to England, she moved in with Joey to help with the triplets. She's now a nun in Canada.”

“Right, well, we'll have to keep the children in care until your return. We may have to put them with other foster parents, if you are away in the autumn,” he said to her.

“Mum and Dad will be back by then,” said Margot, “And Connie and I are here to take responsibility for them. It's better for them to be with family members, surely?” 

Adrian nodded and laughed, “Or Edward for Geoff?”

“Shall we put it to the vote?” asked Pippa.

Adrian explained, “It will have to go to my department first to be agreed. Would you like to spend Easter here?”

“Felix and I will spend it at the Marlows, we've both been invited,” said Felicity, Cecilia looked momentarily bereft and Connie said, “Would you like to spend Easter with us, Cecilia?” and she nodded. Pippa said, “I'll come back and stay with Geoff and my friends. How about Mike and Erica?”  
“Mike's coming, we've got work to do on his business,” said Jem, 

“And we'll have Erica as well,” said Madge.

“She might go to France,” said Felicity, “to see Claire and Adrienne. She wrote to me and told me so.”  
Adrian wrote that down, thinking that one adopted child was making the effort to see the others. The rest seemed more interested in their birth family. He glanced at Cecilia, she was the one he worried about. He wondered who he could talk to about her. 

“Shall we vote on it then?” asked Geoff sounding bored and Adrian hid a smile.

“Those in favour of Jack and Joey going to Canada?” asked Jem. “Those against?” Cecilia raised her hand. Madge looked at her and at Jack, Adrian and Connie. “We'll talk you through it all,” she said calmly and Connie added, “This isn't 1930s Germany, but 1960s England,” she said to her sister, “but I know what you're thinking.” Cecilia nodded, “May I call Charles?” she asked. Adrian looked at her in surprise.

“He'll be at University at the moment, wait till he's put Sam to bed, just after six o'clock. it will be cheaper,” said Connie, “Get him to call you, he can put it down as a business expense. He's quite clever in doing that. Any other business? No, this meeting is now closed.”


	144. Chapter 144

Adrian walked over to Madge, “Can we have a word about Cecilia, I'm worried about her.”

“So are we, you need to talk to Connie and Roger, they know her better and helped her in January.”  
“Yes, does she call Charles a lot?”

“I don't know, you’d have to ask her or Charles,” Madge smiled at him and walked away.

“Chas? Hi it's Connie, ..yes, did she tell you?.. We're having her for Easter, where will you be?.. Mariot Chase?.. Can you? Felicity will be at Trennels... Her birthday? I never thought of that,.. April 2nd, I think. It'll be her 13th...No, I think they'll have gone by that time, Poor Cecilia, after all the fuss they made about our birthdays, why are you laughing?.. Really? ...At least you got Anna's birthday cakes...Thank you. Adrian is going to call you in the near future, to talk about Cecilia.... You’re going to Germany? What a shame.... Dinner, Thursday? Thanks that will be nice, see you then.” Connie put the receiver down and chuckled, if her brother didn't have a lot of time for someone, he didn't put himself out in anyway. She felt sorry for Adrian.

Fr Mcdonagh was walking back through the cemetery. It was a peaceful late February day and snowdrops were flowering. He saw a figure he recognised sitting by a grave and paused, then made his way across. As he got closer, he saw that the man was talking to the headstone. He walked closer.

“I'm not bringing Sam this year to visit you Elizabeth, I hope you understand, he thinks that you're his guardian angel and flying around in heaven. I can't bring him here to know that you are buried under the earth, or what’s left of you. Horrible thought. Also, it's his birthday and as the years go by that will be more important, it would be so Victorian to remind him that you died on the same day, especially as he never knew you. I know that's such a loss for him. I'll bring him again, when he's old enough to realise it and is ready to hear about you.” He sat back, “He's had a bit of a rough year, this year. Everyone tells me he's too young to remember all this. I hope so. He's lost his grandmother, hopefully not permanently, and we can't go up and visit Madge and Jem and family. Maybe things will work out when we return from Germany in a year or two.” He paused and played with the pebbles on the grave. 

“Liz, I'm so sorry that it didn't work out for us. I so wanted to live happily ever after but it didn't happen like that and your life was cut so short, it wasn't fair on you or on your father. But you live on through Sam. You’re missed so much and you've missed so much! I would like to think that you approve of how I am bringing him up. I know your father thought you wouldn’t be able to cope but I have. It's hard at times and I do miss not having someone to share it with.” He stopped talking and sat looking at the headstone.

“I’m reading what's written here, it's so stark, name, date of birth, date of death and your age, twenty, when you died. It says nothing about you as a person. What would you have liked to have written on there? What would I like? I don't know.” He threw a pebble against the headstone, “Liz, I'm here to say goodbye. I'm finishing University soon and, don't tell anyone, but I'm going to get a really good degree. I know that, but I've got no-one to talk to about things, apart from my therapist. He listens. I don't want to impose on anyone else, everyone has their own lives. I hope you're proud of me. I’ve not found anyone else yet, one day I will. I think I've recovered from our unhappy ending.” He sat back and looked up at the sky, “I won't be here next year, Sam and I will be in Germany, it’s a new beginning for us, you wouldn't have coped with it,” he looked startled as he said, and then looked directly at the headstone, “I don't know where that came from, but it's true.” He sounded suddenly more cheerful and smiling said, “Goodbye Elizabeth, thank you for letting me go. You're always a part of me. Good night, sleep tight.” He stood up and Fr Mcdonagh watched him kiss the headstone before turning and leaping over the grave, running out of the cemetery and getting into a car. He walked on, stopped by the grave, and saw the flowers and card and smiled. He was pleased that Charles was looking to the future. It would help both Sam and Tom. He walked slowly out of the cemetery and down the road to the presbytery.

Charles frowned at Connie as they ate, “I thought I was doing the right thing taking her to see Rebecca, but she is taking things the wrong way. there's no chance of the parents not coming back is there?” He was looking at Roger as he spoke and then looked at Connie, “You’re kidding?” He said staring from one to the other.

“Dad said they would come back. I believe him. He explained it all to Cecilia. They should return before Madge and Jem go.”

“Go where?”

“Australia. To see Sibyl and Josette.”

“That's really nice, when are they off?”

“September. Geoff says he's moving in with Edward.” 

Charles laughed, “Good luck with that. Mum will come back, she won't leave Bruno. Who's looking after him?”

“I don't know, I think Alice wants him for her younger brother and sister.”

“Has anyone said that to Cecilia? Remind her of that.” Charles frowned, “What are her interests? Do you know?”

“No idea, she doesn't seem that interested in much. She enjoys playing with Geoff and Sam, she baked with Phil, she is friendly with Felicity.”

“That's all her family,” said Charles slowly, “It's very important to her isn't it?”

Connie looked at him and at Roger. “I suppose so, she's lost Claire, Erica's moved away, now she thinks she's going to lose her parents. Someone, not us, needs to talk to her.” Charles nodded and finished his dinner. “You can talk to Adrian, if you like, tell him your suspicions. Suggest he works with school to give her support. She needs it.”

“My suspicions? What about yours?” asked Connie and Charles clearing up the table smiled at her, “You can sort it, I'm staying in the background.” Roger laughed, “Good luck with that, she probably won't let you.”

Charles looked at them, “You're going to have to take over anyway. She's going to lose me as well. I'm away for two weeks from Saturday and then for I'm not sure how long, a year or two, from August. I'm going to have to hand it all over to you. We're going to have to help her through that.”  
Connie looked at him as he served up dessert. Roger grinned, “I am going to miss these suppers,” he said and Charles put the kettle on before sitting down to eat. “I'll be back every so often, to see Billy and to let Sam see Tom. I promise that I'll cook then. Now, we'd better start thinking about Cecilia’s birthday and a surprise party for her,” He smiled at them and started to eat his dessert.


	145. Chapter 145

Jane yawned as the aeroplane started its descent into Munich. “How come he can sleep through everything?” she asked Charles, looking at Sam. He laughed, “He's two years old, he needs his sleep. You've just woken up, anyway. Was my dissertation so boring?” 

“Totally incomprehensible,” replied Jane sitting up, “Too scientific for me. Try it on Jack.” 

“I shall, I'm flattened,” said Charles with a grin. Jane laughed, “I suppose it's sad isn't it? The use it was put to.” 

“more than sad, tragic, catastrophic, awful, cataclysmic, do I go on?” Jane laughed and said, “I didn't know you were so good at English.” 

“I'm not, I'm a scientist,” said Charles with a grin, “I just read the little one lots of stories now.” 

“You wrote a very good report and questionnaire,” said Jane and Charles smiled, “enjoy writing the election literature, that’s your job.” 

“It'll be interesting,” said Jane, “What are we doing when we land?” 

“Taking a train to the Haupfbahnhof, and then a tram to Sabine's. I'll introduce you, that's where we’re all staying tonight.” 

“You're staying tonight?” 

“Yes, don’t panic, I’m not leaving you until tomorrow night, when we are getting an overnight train to see Steve again.” Charles eyes lit up and Jane smiled at him,” You do miss him, don't you?” 

“Yes,” Charles smiled, “Yes, I do. Are you ready for this?” 

“Not really, I'm very nervous. I'm glad you’re in Germany with me.” 

Charles looked at her and then put an arm around her and hugged her, “It's just acting, that's all you're doing. It's not dangerous, all you're doing is collecting and sorting information and writing the literature. You'll be good at that, with your marketing and promotional skills. It'll be analysed elsewhere.” 

“Your job?” and Charles nodded, “I'm glad to see Heidelberg again, it's a beautiful part of the country, hillier than Munich. Here we go, I'll strap Sam in now.” He sat up and picked up Sam, lifting him onto his lap and putting his seatbelt on. 

“The Munich Aircrash,” said Jane softly and he looked at her, “What? That was ages ago. Don't be so morbid!” 

She laughed, “It's nice to see the Alps again. I loved New Zealand's South Island and Fjordland, the mountains are so magnificent.” The plane landed and Charles said, “Still here?” 

“Just about! Shall I take the bags and you take Sam?” 

“Yes, please, I'll collect the pushchair as well, mine's a rucksac, put it on your back, I'll carry it once I've got Sam seated.” A young man seated behind picked up the bags and carried them off for Jane. She thanked him prettily. He scowled at Charles who was carrying Sam, still fast asleep. Charles was looking for the pushchair, “Got it,” he said, and opened it with one hand. He put Sam in and fastened the harness and stood up and took the bags, “Thank you, I'll put your bag under here and wear mine.” 

“That man wasn't impressed,” she said 

“With what? Oh, you should have carried Sam and I the bags? I get that quite a lot. Especially, queuing in the post office for my Family Allowance. All the mums and pensioners tut at me.” he grinned, “I play bingo with it, I try a different post office and see how many glares and comments I get.” 

Jane laughed, “Tell me where you go and I'll make sure I'm behind you in the queue to watch.” 

They passed through passport control and customs. “This way,” said Charles steering the pushchair competently through the terminal. Jane followed him, “Have you got your driving licence for that?” 

Charles laughed, “brum, brum, here I go. Train's here, on you get, I'll lift Sam on, I'm not taking him out, people will have to climb over and around us.” 

Jane grinned as the train drew out, “we speak German now?” 

“Yes, when we get to the Hbf, we'll get a tram, we’re having lunch with Sabine.” he looked out of the window. Jane stood quietly watching the suburbs of Munich. 

“Here we are, I'll lift this off and then you can get out. Didn't you come this way last year?” 

“We flew in but then got taxis.” 

Charles grinned, “Doesn't fit in with what we are trying to do. Follow me and then you'll know which tram stop to use.” Sam sat up, “Daddy?” 

“Are you awake?” Charles spoke in German slowly, “Would you like a drink?” 

Sam looked at him and started to cry. Charles moved the pushchair to one side and crouched down beside it and cuddled Sam talking to him quietly and kissed him. Sam listened quietly and nodded. Charles brought him back to Jane and smiled. 

“Wee,wee Daddy,” said Sam and Charles laughed, “Ok, let's go.” He pulled a face at Jane, “the German isn't going to go well, let's forget about it for him.” 

“You knew that anyway,” said Jane, “I'll wait here,” Charles smiled and disappeared into the gents. Jane leaned against the wall and watched the crowds rushing by. Charles re-emerged with Sam smiling, “Hungry now,” he said and Jane laughed, “Have a drink,” said Charles, “then something to eat when we get to Sabine’s.” He got a drink out of Sam’s bag and gave it to him. “I’m going to put you back in the pushchair because it’s very busy and I don’t want to lose you. We are going to catch a tram and you can get out when we get on the tram. Is that understood?” Sam nodded and climbed into the pushchair. “Superstar!,” said his father, “I’m not going to fasten you in because you are such a good boy.” Sam beamed and they walked across the concourse out of the station to the tram stops. 

“This is our tram,” said Charles, “No. 8A, remember that, this is where we get tickets from, have you any currency? No, I’ll give you some. Didn’t Billy give you any?” 

“I think I left it behind,” said Jane and Charles shook his head, “Luckily, I’ve got a bank account with some money in it. I’ll give you my cash, and get some out of the bank on Monday, Luckily, I’m seeing Stephen and we can touch Sabine if necessary.” 

“Sorry,” said Jane, but Charles smiled, “It’s a lot to remember, don’t worry, there are ways around every problem. Here’s the tram. Superstar. Do you want to go on board with Jane and I’ll collapse this?” Sam jumped out and stood ready. “Tram, like bus and train,” he said. 

“It is, isn’t it?” said Charles collapsing the pushchair and following Jane and Sam onto the tram. He stood at the back whilst they sat down. Sam turned to look at him and Charles smiled back at him. 

“Daddy standing,” Sam told Jane who nodded, “We’ll sit. Do you want to look out of the window? What can you see?” 

“Car, shop, baby,” Sam stared out of the window and Jane smiled at him. “Nother car, bike, boy, house,” 

Charles moved forward as the tram emptied and sat beside her, “We’ve two more stops to go, and then a walk, ten minutes. Don’t forget to call me Carl, while I am here. We’ll keep with Jane for you at the moment, Billy didn’t suggest another name?” 

“No, he didn’t, funny that.” 

“Not really, he knows where your family perform, he’ll use you wherever you are, and as you will be well known it’s no point in disguising you. Did he give you anything to do in Oz or New Zealand?” 

Jane looked at him surprised, “No he didn’t. Is this my apprenticeship then?” 

“Yes, good luck, here we go, Superstar, we’re getting off now, do you want to walk?” 

“Yes please, hold Jane’s hand.” 

“Good boy, I’ll use the pushchair as a luggage trolley.” Jane helped Sam off the tram and they set off towards Sabine’s flat. 

“It’s nice and peaceful here,” said Jane looking around her, “and old.” 

Charles nodded, “I like it here, I think that it has helped Sabine with the horrors in her life. Do you think she’ll want to call Sam, Simon?” 

“I don’t know, does it matter?” 

“Not to me, and not to him, he’s getting used to being called Simon.” 

“You don’t call him that?” 

“No, I call him Sammy Superstar, Superstar for short.” 

“Which is longer than Sam or Simon.” Charles just grinned, “We go in here, we can leave the pushchair at the bottom. He pressed the bell, “Number?” asked Jane, “Thirty-two, we’ve to climb to the third floor, in we go, Sammy Superstar, do you want to help me push the door?” 

“Too heavy,” said Sam and they pushed it open for him. Sam looked around him, “Lots of stairs,” he said 

“Yes,” said Jane watching Charles put the pushchair out of the way, “Ready to go up?” Charles asked Sam who nodded, “Up there?” 

“Up here, to me,” said a voice and they all looked up, “Carl, and?” 

“Jane and this is Sam or Simon, whatever you want to call him. Sam, Auntie Sabine was a little girl when Uncle Simon stayed here.” 

“Uncle Simon who I’m named after?” Sam was labouring up the stairs and Charles watched him anxiously with his arms full. Sabine came running down and met them halfway. “Sam, can I carry you up?” Sam looked up and smiled, “Yes, I’m tired, It’s a long way up.” 

“It is, I always had my Daddy to carry me up when I was little like you.” 

Sam looked at Charles, “Daddy’s carrying up bags.” 

“He does understand a little German, if you want to talk to him in German,” Charles said as they reached the landing and Sam looked around. “Through there?” he asked pointing. 

“Yes,” said Sabine in German and he went into the flat. “Carl, he’s lovely,” said Sabine, “and you are Jane? You’ve got the day free today.” 

“Have we? How do you know?” asked Charles, putting down the bags. 

“Jane, in here, Carl, I’ve put you both in here, it’s a bit small,” 

“It’s only one night,” said Charles with a smile, “Thank you for putting us up. Superstar, you’re sleeping with me tonight.” Sam smiled, “And tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow we going to sleep on a train.” 

“A train? Like Thomas and Gordon and Edward?” 

“I think it will be like Diesel but you will have a bed to sleep in.” 

Sam smiled and said, “Sleep on a train.” 

“I’ve got a message for you,” said Sabine, “You’re meeting Herr Thadden at the Zoo tomorrow morning, 11.30am. Billy told him that Jane would be staying here, I said I would keep an eye on her.” 

“Hungry,” said Sam getting down from the bed where he had been sitting. 

Sabine smiled, “Shall we go and wash your hands and then have some dinner.” 

“Yes,” said Sam and took her hand. Charles followed, frowning. When they were seated and eating, he said, “Why the zoo?” 

“Zoo?” asked Jane 

“We’re going tomorrow, for an assignment, have we to take the paperwork?” 

“Yes,” said Sabine, “So you’ve got this afternoon free, to do whatever you want to do.” 

“Go to the park,” said Charles with a smile at Sam who looked up and smiled. “Jane why don’t you go shopping? Just wander around Munich.” 

Jane looked at him, “You mean, see if there is anything I can discover?” 

“Yes, and see if you can work out whether we’ve got the questionnaire right.” 

“OK, enjoy your afternoon.” 

“I will, we can find a playground for him, is there one near here, Sabine?” 

“Yes, there is, I’ll come with you, after we’ve taken Jane to the tram stop for the town centre.” 

“This is delicious, can I help you cook tonight?” asked Charles, “Or am I on washing up duty?” 

Sabine smiled, “We can cook something together and include Sam,” 

Sam looked up, “I like cooking. I make buns at nursery.” 

“I’ve never seen any,” said Charles, surprised. 

“I eat them, they’re very nice. Little Phoebe eats them as well. She’s a baby so she can’t make them yet.” 

“First girlfriend,” said Jane giggling as Charles stared at his son, “I’ve lost out, haven’t I? Last time I make lemon biscuits for you, Superstar!” 

Sam shook his head, “Make lemon biscuits today?” 

“We’ll have to ask Sabine, and get the ingredients. If you leave any, we could take some to Stephen as a late birthday present.”


	146. Chapter 146

“Daddy, Tommy Tucker, lots of them.” Sam pointed at the Shetland Ponies in excitement. The Zoo was the most wonderful place he had ever been. And now there were ponies, that he could ride. Charles checked his watch, “Come on then, let’s see if you can ride one.”

“Yes, yes,” Sam looked at them and the man in charge of them, smiled at his excitement, “Which one would you like to ride?” he asked in German, Sam looked at his father, who said, “He’s asked which one you would like to ride? Tell me and I’ll tell you the German.”

“The one with the black mane,” said Sam pointing. Charles translated and Sam looked up at the man and repeated it. He laughed and patted him on the head and put Sam on his back. Sam gathered the reins and smiled. Charles paid for the ride and took his camera out to get a photograph. Jane was looking at the Zebras in the next enclosure. He took a photo and Sam smiled widely. 

“This is the reason why you cannot stay,” a voice behind him said abruptly.

“Yes,” said Charles equally abruptly, waving back to Sam.

“And that is your colleague?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll talk to her in a minute. Have you the questionnaire?”

Charles delved into Sam’s bag and getting out the questionnaire, put it on the top of the pushchair’s hood. He moved away and Thadden looked at it. “You wrote this?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve got a good idea of what I wanted. Do you think this will suffice?”

“You need to ask Jane, she went into the city yesterday and did some work. It’s up to her now. She’ll change it if it doesn’t.”

Thadden said, “You’re in Germany for the next two weeks?”

“Yes, in Heidelberg with my brother. Jane’s got the address”

“I’ll send her up if we need your help. Good luck with that son of yours and I’ll see you in August.” He walked away to the Zebra enclosure. Charles looking surprised, put the questionnaire away and smiled at Sam who was finishing his ride. “Thank you,” he said and ran up to Charles, “Daddy, what are they?” He pointed at the zebras.

“Zebras,” said Charles.

“They’re stripy horses,” said Sam standing staring at them, “Can I ride one?”

“No,” said Charles walking him away from Jane and Thadden. “Look, giraffes, haven’t they got long necks?”

“Very long necks. Daddy is there a zoo at home?”

“Yes, we can go and visit it,” said Charles and Sam sighed with pleasure.

“Where next?”

“Big cats, tigers and lions, stripy cats not horses. We’ll just wait for Jane.”

“I’ll tell her, Jane, we’re going to see lions and tigers,” Sam interrupted Jane’s conversation, Jane smiled and nodded, Charles took the pushchair and said, “Hold on” to Sam and they walked away. “Actually, do you want to stand on the pushchair then you can see things can’t you?” Sam scrambled up, “I’m tall, I can see a lot more, look elephant!”

Charles looked at his son and suddenly felt a wave of love engulf him and he spontaneously hugged him, “I’m glad you like it.” Sam hugged him back and then turned around to look at the animals. “Where are the lions and tigers?”

“Over here, come on,” and Charles pushed him towards the lion enclosure. Sam watched the lions sleeping.

“The seals are over there, and they are going to be fed in a minute, would you like to see them? Then we can come back and see the tigers.”

“Here’s Jane,” said Sam as Jane rushed up, “Sorry, darlings,”

“No problem, we’re going to see the seals be fed,” Charles set off, “Sit down Sam and then we can go more quickly.” Sam slid down and Charles glanced at Jane, “Got your instructions?"

"Yes, he knows exactly what he wants and he’s clear about it. I’m going to ask Sabine to accompany me,”

“Isn’t she working?”

“Yes, but I’ve got work to do in the evening. And to sit around in coffee shops.”

“Good job you like coffee then. Here we are, Sam, stand up, look there is the keeper going to throw the fish. Watch what happens.” Sam scrambled up and rested on the wall of the enclosure. “Daddy, they’re jumping for fish. Daddy, look,” he shouted excitedly. Jane laughed, “I’ve never seen him so animated,”

“Me neither, not since he first went to a railway station. There’s penguins next door, he can see them after this,” Charles laughed. Jane looked at him curiously, he looked very happy as well. Something had happened to him since they were last in Munich and it had cheered him up. They were a very happy family now.


	147. Chapter 147

Stephen noticed that as well when they met the following morning on Mannheim Station. Charles smiled at him, “It’s so nice to see you again, Sam, do you remember Uncle Stephen?” Sam hid his face on his father’s shoulder. Stephen grinned, “Hallo Sam, did you have a nice birthday? And birthday party?” Sam looked up and said with a smile, “Cake,” “That’s right. Did you have a birthday cake?” “And jelly.” “Lucky boy, I had a cake but no jelly.” “Daddy, Uncle Steve had no jelly at his birthday party.” “Shocking isn’t it? Are there any lemon biscuits left? He can have those instead.” “Lemon biscuits, nice Anna, Grandpa Tom, you,” said Sam looking at Stephen and both his father and uncle looked at him, “Yes, that’s right,” said Stephen. “Auntie Ellie,” said Sam. “Yes, she’s not here,” said Stephen. Charles said, “Can we get some breakfast now, I’m hungry, I’ve been travelling all night.” Sam sat up, “So’ve I,” he said and Steve laughed, “So’ve I. Why are you here?” 

“To do a couple of corrections to my dissertation, and to do a bit of research with Herr Fischer. There is a nursery Sam can go to, which might not be a bad idea and I wanted to see you again.” The waitress came up, “Coffee and croissants please, milk for my son please, thank you,” he turned back to Stephen, “Would you prefer hot chocolate?” “Daddy, hot chocolate please,” Sam looked up and Charles nodded, “Can we change the milk for hot chocolate? Thank you, Jam and honey.” He smiled at his brother, “I don’t need to say how wonderful this coffee is, do I? I still prefer my tea.” 

“What will you do next year?” 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be in Hamburg. They drink tea there and I can pick up on friendships from two years ago. Also, we can go to Scandinavia, I’d like to do that.” 

“I’m not so far away either.” 

“Good, I’m looking forward to it,” and they smiled at each other. 

Stephen looked at his brother and said slowly, “They’re off to Canada and leaving everyone behind?” 

“They’re not in charge of anyone, the local authority is and at the moment Madge and Jem are looking after the younger ones. Geoff and Pippa both passed the Eleven Plus by the way if you want to send congratulations to them. Connie told me that the Authority will pay Pippa’s school fees at the Chalet School as well as Geoff’s at the Cathedral School.” 

“Doesn’t Phil, I mean Pippa, get it free there?” 

“I don’t know, that’s something that you would have to discuss with Madge and Jem, but as Pippa is in care, then probably not. I don’t think Claire is coming back, her grandmother is keeping her in France and not letting her go. Mum and Dad would have to fight for her and at the moment I don’t think that would be work. The other problem is that the local authority is happy with where she is at the moment and the care she is receiving, Madge told me that she has asked if Claire can come for some holidays, and that is in negotiation. I called Madge and told her I was coming to see you and asked for an update on everyone.” 

“I’ve missed such a lot.” 

“Your choice, you don’t come back. But you can at the beginning of April, stay at Billy’s with everyone else, we’re throwing a birthday party for Cecilia. Mum and Dad will have gone but Connie and I want everyone else there. She is suffering the most at the moment. She’s run away from school once, we don’t want her to do that again.” 

Stephen put his head in his hands, “Families!” he said, “I feel like running away back to Berlin.” Charles stared at him, “Seriously?” he said, “We had it easy compared to the younger ones, I don’t think we should take over or anything but be there if they need us. I would hope that someone would do that for Sam if anything happens to me.” 

“I see your point, but I’ve been away too long, they don’t remember me, or Helena.” 

“You’d be surprised. Now, what do you know about the National Democratic Party and Adolf Von Thadden? I’ve left Jane Carew working for him in Munich and I’m going to be working for him next year, so any background information would be gratefully received.” 

Stephen looked, “Not a lot, I know he’s very right-wing and that he and Theilon are for ever in court disputing leadership of the party. You’re working for them?” 

“Yep, as well as doing an MSc. I’ll be busy but I can go home for the holidays, which is nice for Sam.” 

“Chas, phone,” Stephen called later that week, “Who is it?” “Adrian.” A silence, then, “Can you speak to him? It’s something about the family and I’ve got Sam in the bath.” “I’m sorry, he’s busy at the moment, I’m Stephen Maynard, can I help?” “Yes, yes, they’ve gone now. How are the children? You’re worried about Cecilia?” “What is it?” Charles came out of the bathroom with Sam enveloped in a towel. “The parents have gone to Canada, they’ve bought one-way tickets only. He wants our thoughts on that.” 

“They probably don’t know when they are coming back if Mum is that ill,” said Charles practically, “Did they write to any of us before they left? Ask Billy to check my post, ask Connie, talk to Margot. They would be better contacting Robin than me. There’s plenty of things that can be done without involving us. Is that all?” He went into his bedroom. Stephen grinned and relayed the message to Adrian. He put the receiver down and went back to the living room. “Uncle Stephen, read me my story,” demanded Sam and he turned round and went into his brother’s bedroom. “Have got my engines ready,” said Sam with an endearing smile. “This story,” he handed over the book to his Uncle and he sat up ready. Charles laughed and carried on cleaning up. The phone rang again and he went out to answer it. 

“Anything?” asked Stephen as he came out of the bedroom. 

“Jane’s coming up, where are we going to put her? Thadden is pleased with her but wants my input,” Charles frowned at his brother, who sighed, “I’ll sleep in the living room,” he said in an exaggeratedly patient voice and Charles grinned, “I don’t think that she can stay here, with us, I’ll talk to Herr Fischer tomorrow, she’ll arrive tomorrow afternoon. I'm off to Ludwigshafen tomorrow to the BASF factory, would you like to come? Sam can go in the nursery here; he’s enjoying himself there and learning German.” 

“He’s an adaptable little boy, isn’t he? What’s Adrian like?” 

“He’s OK. He helped Mike a couple of years ago, and Geoff thinks he’s great, he’s the Scoutmaster as well as a Social Worker. He’s working with Jem also with Mike’s outdoor centre.” 

Stephen grinned, “You don’t like him?” 

Charles shrugged, “It’s not really my business. He tries to get me involved when he could cope perfectly well without me. Like that, he could have worked that out. I’ve got my own life now, like you. I think I’ll send in a consultancy fee. Now, supper and I’ve got some nice wine to go with it. Enjoy our last night of freedom,” and he pulled a face at his brother before disappearing into the kitchen. Stephen said, “I suppose he thinks it all stems from the incident with Sam.” 

“Then he’s more of a dummkopf than I thought before,” retorted Charles, “And he knows it’s not, Mike has told him about our childhood and he will have heard from Geoff about his.” He came out with the bottle of wine and two glasses. “Can you open that? Thanks. I’m sorry we can’t go out in the evenings. Take Jane out tomorrow evening, show her some of Germany’s nightlife. You’d both enjoy that and don’t worry, she’s taken. You don’t want to get in a scrap with Jack Lambert, do you?” He laughed at his brother and Stephen laughed back, “I’ll take her out, but it would be nicer if you could come.”


	148. Chapter 148

“Jane, hi,” Stephen stepped forward and kissed her cheek, taking her bags off her. “Charles will be here soon, he’s just sorting out something to do with his dissertation over in Ludwigshafen. Shall we go and have a drink and a bite while we're waiting?” Stephen smiled at her and she replied, “We can speak English? Darling, it’s so nice to see you again. Where’s Sam?” 

“He’s in the University nursery. He’s loving it, the girls love him and are mothering him.” Jane laughed, “He’s got a girlfriend back in London, Little Phoebe. He’s going to be a catch, isn’t he?”’ 

“He is, Charles said he would meet us here,” Stephen opened the door to refreshments room and Jane took a seat. “Coffee and Cakes?” 

“Yes please, takes me back to my school days.” 

He went to the counter and brought back cakes and coffee. 

“There is a waitress,” Jane said with a smile and Stephen said, “I'd never get served. I'm not Chas.” 

Jane looked at Stephen, “What do you mean?” 

“Just wait,” Stephen laughed. 

“What is happening with your family?” she asked bluntly, “Charles says nothing, Lawrie said that he had written to her and said there was some stress.” 

Stephen just smiled, “It’s just the change from Switzerland to England and the closure of the school, nothing to worry about. If Chas writes to Lawrie, then that is his business.” 

Jane smiled and the outside door opened and Charles charged in. He saw them and came over, “Jane,” he dropped a kiss on her head and sat down, “I am so hungry. The train is due in twenty minutes.” He helped himself to a cake and then turned to look at the counter. He smiled at the waitress and she looked at the cake plate. He smiled and nodded. Jane watched open-mouthed. Stephen laughed, “You've not seen this before?” 

“No, it's useful, here's some better cakes! I'm glad you're here.” Charles grinned, “Don't spoil your dinner, we'll have it early before you two go out. Can you can give Steve some company, he’s getting bored of the Island of Sodor?” 

“And what about you?” 

“If you show me what you’ve done then I can do my bit tonight. And I’ve been shown the BASF archive. It’s brilliant and I’ll be working there for the next few days. And next year when I return.” He smiled triumphantly, drinking his coffee and Stephen and Jane looked at each other. 

“You seem a lot happier,” said Jane hesitantly and he smiled at both of them. 

“I am, I’ve said goodbye, finally, to Elizabeth. It’s taken some time but I can move forward now.” 

“Two years too late, you should have gone to the funeral,” said Stephen with a smile but Charles shook his head, “I wasn’t ready, it was too soon and I was still in a state of denial.” 

“You missed the funeral?” Jane looked at both of them and they both replied, “Yes,” 

“Why?” 

“I walked out; my friends joined me. We went to the shop, bought some booze and got incredibly drunk,” said Charles with a smile, “It was a good night.” 

“Everyone was off sick, We were very busy. Billy demanded that I stay in situ and it was agreed although I don’t work for Billy,” said Stephen. 

Charles looked at his brother with interest, “What was it like from your point of view? You were well outside everything and you had given me plenty of warnings.” Jane laughed, “Perhaps the fact you took no notice made him decide that it was no longer worth playing the heavy older brother.” 

“I did take notice, it was just an accident,” protested Charles. Stephen smiled, “You do go your own way, don’t you? I felt sorry for Elizabeth, you disappeared into Europe and left her to deal with her pregnancy on her own. She couldn’t talk to you and then she had Tom to deal with. There were repercussions for the school as well.” 

“Um? Excuse me? We wrote to each other every week. She knew exactly where I was and what I was doing and I was back by the time she knew she was pregnant. Remember? Nothing happened until we were both at University, well the summer before if you want to be accurate and Liz did not have to deal with it all on her own. I would have supported her, if she’d have let me,” he helped himself to another cake and Stephen looked surprised. 

“I‘m sorry, it was hard to see you so upset and so determined at that point, and then the sequel. I couldn’t be with you and it did upset the whole family. I know mother is still struggling with Sam,” said Steve. 

“She always will, but if you think that I abandoned Liz when you know more about the situation than she does, then she might think that. Or, maybe it's because she was so determined that I was going to be a priest.” Jane laughed and Charles pulled a face at her, before helping himself to the last cake. “Perhaps when he has some cousins, things will change and it didn’t upset the whole family,” he said, standing up. “It upset our half of the family. It didn’t impact the girls really; their main upset was the Swiss school and San closing and returning to England. It’s not worked out as everyone thought, but it’s not even two years yet. Things will get better, says he hopefully,” and he smiled at his brother and friend. “Our train will go in a minute, let's go.” 

“Jane's here, and Uncle Steve and Daddy and Sam,” Sam smiled at everyone and said, “Pudding please.” 

“In a minute, when you've eaten everything, let's see if you have,” Charles picked up the napkin Sam had put across his plate. He grinned, “Eat half of that, Superstar, and then you can have pudding.” Sam looked round at Jane and Steve who deliberately didn't catch his eye and he sighed and started eating. 

“Good boy,” Charles smiled at him and Sam smiled back. 

“When are you going back to Munich?” Steve asked Jane 

“Day after tomorrow, we've got to produce something by then.” 

“So soon?” Charles looked dismayed, “I wanted to go to BASF tomorrow.” 

“Do, I'll give her a hand,” said Steve, “I can probably help anyway, with my knowledge of Germany.” 

“Thank you,” said Jane, “This is quite specialised work.” 

“I know, I thought it would suit you. Have you seen the copy of Anna's book? I've shown in to Steve and there's going to be a tie-in TV Programme, filmed in Austria and Sam will appear. 

“with nice Anna,” said Sam putting down his fork and looking at his father hopefully. Charles smiled at him and said “Well done! What do you want for pudding?” 

“Strudel and ice cream,” said Sam with a beaming smile and Steve stood up and went into the kitchen. 

“I can do that, but thank you,” said Charles. 

“Shall I get him a hot drink as well?” 

“Hot chocolate, Superstar?” Sam nodded, and Stephen said, “coming up,” 

Charles turned to Jane, “Have you got the information? Let's have a look at it now, and maybe we can see whatever it is they want.” She nodded and went and got out the questionnaires. Charles picked them up and started to read them. “What did you pick up in the coffee shops?” he asked 

“Pretty negative views from the younger women in fact from all women, they remembered the Hitler years, Kinder, Kuchen, Kirchen and weren't impressed. I went out to a bar or two with Sabine, in more industrial neighbourhoods. There was support but, on the whole, it was the older men. I learned a lot about the Communist threat as well, some saw it as a defence against that.” 

“Some do in Berlin,” said Stephen putting Sam's pudding in front of him, “the party appeals to that section of society.” 

“Yes, that comes across here,” said Charles, “I'm glad we put that question in,” 

“Which one? Occupation? Why?” Jane asked, 

“Look at the answers there, for the election you can build up a scenario where jobs are under threat, going to migrant labour, all that stuff, we’re the party to defend German interests. And the bulwark against socialism and communism. We'll Re-unify Germany. Football teams as well,” 

“You put in a question about football teams?” Stephen laughed. Jane grinned, “I had to pretend I knew something about football.” 

“Look at the answers though, look, a Venn Diagram.” He drew on the back of one of the questionnaires, “Now, who are they going to aim at?” 

“Men, middle-aged, blue collar workers, and 1860 Munich supporters.” Jane looked at him, “so we need to produce election literature for them, in particular.” 

“Yes.” Charles smiled, “The questionnaire was good then. Now, what do we need to do?” He looked at Jane who said, “Find out who their fans are?” 

“Where they live, who they mix with, we also need to extrapolate that across Bavaria and Germany," concluded Charles. Jane looked at Stephen who smiled at her. “What?” she mouthed. Charles looked up, “This is the raw data, we need to look behind this to see who all these people are, where do they live? We know where they work, where they socialise, their passion! Not just football,” he smiled and continued, “Is it just Munich? or is it across Bavaria and across the country. Is it just German, is it pan European? What is the USSR's involvement? What contacts have they got across Europe?” He stopped suddenly, “That's what Billy wants to know. And is probably my job over the next couple of years. It'll be interesting. I’ll ask the questions here in my lunchbreak in town and in the factory. See what the feeling is here.” 

Jane stared at him and he smiled at her, “All you need to do is collect the data and produce the election literature. This is really good. You're very good at talking to people, these answers are informative and you can work from that can't you? This quote is brilliant, you can use that as a start.” Stephen picked up the questionnaire and read it. He looked at his brother who reached for a newspaper and opened it, he smiled at Stephen, “Fancy a trip to Munich on Saturday? Go to a football match?” 

“What about Sam?” asked Jane. 

“Sabine will love to have him. Would you like to come, Jane?” 

Jane shook her head, “I'll wander into Munich again, I've a better idea now of what I need to listen to and hear, and I'll work on this, you can listen to all the football chants.” Charles nodded, “Werder Bremen,” he looked at Stephen, “If you stand among their supporters, you look more North German and have a Berlin accent, you can see if there is any talk about politics, and get information and I'll stay with the Munich supporters. Can you do that?” 

Stephen nodded and grinned, “What did Billy say about the football teams?” he asked. 

“He laughed, but left it in,” Charles looked at Sam, “Shall we all play snakes and ladders and then you can go to bed?” 

“Yes,” said Sam. 

“Will he stay awake?” asked Jane and Charles nodded, “For one game, then I'll put him to bed. I'm going to read these questionnaires. Enjoy yourselves.” 

“We shall,” said Stephen, “What's your room like?” he asked Jane 

“Nice,” said Jane, “I’ve chatted to some of the other women living there.” Charles looked up, and she shook her head, “All young, intelligent, not going to be interested in their politics. I'll mock something up after this game, while you put Sam to bed. And Steve can get ready. What about washing up?” 

“I'll do that. kiss everyone good night, Superstar, it's bedtime.”


	149. Chapter 149

Jane sat working on her pamphlet, she looked at Stephen, “Do you think they'll use whatever we produce?” 

“Yes,” said Stephen, “Do you read the newspapers, is there anything you can use?” 

“The University library has all newspapers from different areas of Germany,” said Charles coming in, 

“That's no good for us,” said Stephen. “Is Sam going to nursery tomorrow?” 

“Yes, do you want to take him and see if you can get into the library? I'll give you a note for Herr Fischer? He’s nice and will help. I thought you were going out?” 

“We are, see you later.” 

“See you, bye Jane,” He picked up her paper, “I like this, Thadden should. And don't get chatted up by too many GI's.” He sat down at the table and started looking at the questionnaires again. Stephen guided Jane out, “Leave him, he's working now.” 

She nodded, “GI's?” 

“The American army are based here, the nightlife is geared to them.” 

So where are we going?” 

Stephen grinned, “No idea, but we can find a bar to start in and you can look at the town, it's not dark yet.” 

“Charles come on,” Jane said on the following evening. 

“Come on where?” Charles looked up from the papers on the table. 

“Meet Astrid, she's got the room next to me. She's your babysitter tonight. Sam, Astrid is going to look after you, while Uncle Steve and I take Daddy out for an evening.” 

“Hallo Sam, do you like engines?” 

“Yes, and horses and lions and tigers.” 

“I live on a farm, I ‘ve got pictures in my room, do you want to come and see them?” Astrid looked and said, “You can collect him later, I can't stay here with him.” 

“Yes, I'll get his pyjamas and a rug, and engines. I can carry him back then.” 

“You're going to have a wonderful time, aren't you?” she asked. Charles smiled and said, “I know a couple of good bars, think we'll meet anyone we know?” 

Astrid laughed, “Pick him up in the morning, if you are going to where I think you are, you'll not be in any state to collect him!” 

Charles smiled and Stephen laughed. Jane said, “Not a good idea?” 

“A very good one,” Charles assured her, kissing Sam goodbye, “See you tomorrow, Superstar.” 

“He can sing well, can't he?” Jane was watching Charles serenading some female G I’s. 

“Yes, after a few drinks,” Stephen laughed, “It's nice to see him back again.” 

“You'll have fun next year,” said Jane with a smile, “I hope everything works out for him and you as well.” 

“I think it will, let's grab him before he shows off too much.” 

“Leave him. He's just got over his last happy relationship, let him be.” 

“It wasn't happy, not at the end.” 

“Really?” Jane looked at Charles, “Then let him alone, he knows he's responsible for Sam, he won’t do anything idiotic. Bless him.” 

Stephen laughed, “You're very sensible.” 

Jane watched Charles and smiled as he danced with one of the GI's. “It'll be an interesting time for you,” She looked at him shrewdly, “might make you act a bit younger and more like your own age instead of a middle-aged man!” She laughed at him, “Come on, let's go and dance,” and she dragged him across to where Charles was dancing and she and Stephen joined in.


	150. Chapter 150

“Uncle Billy, I went to the zoo,” Sam walked into Billy's study and smiled at Billy, “There were horses and giraffes and seals and penguins and lions and tigers and zebras and a polar bear and I saw an elephant. It had a trunk.” He beamed at Billy who smiled back, “What was your favourite?” 

Sam sat down at the table and put his engines and book, in front of him, “I liked the polar bear. It was big and white and furry. And the seals jumped for their dinner, out of the water. And Uncle Stephen and me went on train rides when Daddy was working and I went to nursery and played there.” He ran out of breath and Billy said, “An action-packed holiday, Simon. Would you like to go and see Auntie Betty? She’s got cakes.” Sam nodded “I’ll take my colouring book, it’s got animals in it. Daddy helps me colour them in, look,” and he pushed it towards Billy who looked at it gravely. Jane hid a smile and Charles just sat back and watched. 

“Very nice,” said Billy, “Do you want to show it to Auntie Betty?” and he handed it back. 

“Yes,” said Sam sliding off his seat and taking it. Charles handed him his engines and Sam went off. 

“He’s so sweet,” said Jane and Charles and Billy exchanged glances, “Sometimes,” said Charles. “But he does get all the attention at home. He doesn’t have to share with anyone.” 

“Neither did I,” said Jane, “Does that make a difference?” 

“If we can get on with the meeting?” asked Billy and Jane looked surprised. Charles looked up and said, “Shall I go first, Sir? We’ve identified the core electorate, in Munich and in the broader German populace. I did some research in Ludwigshafen and Heidelberg and Stephen did among the Werder Bremen fans at the match last week.” Billy looked amused at that. “I stayed with the Munich fans, Sir,” continued Charles sedately, “I wanted to see if the information Jane had obtained through the questionnaire was correct and whether I could expand it in anyway.” 

“Business with pleasure?” asked Billy glancing at him and Charles grinned. “If you’re looking for a wider European perspective,” he shot a glance at Billy who looked back impassively, “then I think that I will have to work more with the party hierarchy themselves, but here is my report.” He handed over some papers and Billy nodded. “I thought you weren’t working,” he said. Charles looked up, “I was dragged in and then I worked out what I thought it was you wanted. However, I may be wrong.” 

Billy looked up and said, “You may be or you may not be.” Jane sat quietly watching them and Charles flashed her a quick grin straightening his face as Billy looked up at Jane. 

“How did you find Adolf von Thadden?” he asked. Jane smiled, “He was very nice with me, he knew what he wanted me to do. Sabine was very helpful, we sat and chatted to people in coffee shops and mother’s groups. We also infiltrated some bars in the areas, Charles suggested. I didn’t like the football team question, but that has seemed to open up what you want if that is what you want. 

I then visited Charles and Stephen in Heidelberg and Stephen helped me to create this pamphlet.” She handed it over and he read it. “We could do with some quotations from other areas across Germany,” said Billy. Charles and Jane looked at each other and Charles produced some more questionnaires. “These are from Ludwigshafen and the BASF factory,” he said, “and this is Stephen’s report. He garnered information from the football fans and back in Berlin.” 

Billy nodded and read them. “It's a good first draft,” he said, “I'll take it into the office to discuss it with the German staff. Well done, Miss Carew, you've done very well. I like some of the information you've uncovered. How did you find the experience?” 

Jane looked at the table, looked at Charles and at Billy, “I don't know, it wasn't what I expected. I was left alone, which I didn't like, thank goodness Sabine was there. Were you there on your own when you started out? she asked Charles. 

“I ran away to uncover the Simon Story, I was on my own but I don't mind that,” he answered watching her. 

“You're also very bright,” she said, and he got up and walked around to her, he sat beside her and put his arm around her, “So are you, you did very well, Steve and I supported you, but you don't want to do it, do you?” 

Jane looked at him and shook her head, “No, I don't think so. it's not my scene, not like you. You were so thrilled when you worked out what you thought you'd be doing next year, and you've probably got that right,” she added, “You're way more intelligent than I am and that comes over, you're rather scary you know.” Billy sat back in his turn and watched with amusement. 

“I'm not!” Charles looked at her, “Yes, I'm bright, but I work hard, but no way am I scary.” 

“Yes, you are. You concentrate so hard when you work and you quickly reach conclusions, leaving everyone trailing in your wake.” Charles preened himself and then laughed. 

“Stephen knows it as well. He left you alone when you settled down to work. What are you going to do after this meeting?” demanded Jane 

“Play with Sam and put him to bed.” 

“And then?” 

“Work,” Charles admitted reluctantly, “but my finals are in a couple of months.” 

“Your work is the most important thing in your life at the moment.” 

“Second,” interrupted Charles, “Sam is number one.” 

Jane nodded, “yes but work is equally important. I don't know what you are trying to prove but” 

Charles glanced at Billy who was smiling. 

“I'm not trying to prove anything, but I would like to show Sam that I've got a decent degree and that he can be proud of me.” 

“He’ll be proud of you, whatever you do. I think you are trying to show everyone that you can cope with everything,” asked Jane. “It’s still to do with Elizabeth isn’t it? You've said goodbye to her, I know, but you want to prove to yourself that you have succeeded before you go to Germany, don't you?” Charles was silent and looked down, “There's nothing wrong with that, you just have to admit it to yourself,” she said gently. 

He nodded, “Yes, I wanted to prove, initially to Elizabeth and then to everyone who thought I wouldn't cope, that I've have, and then I can draw a line under my University life here and move on.” He looked up and smiled, “But I'm not scary!” 

“You are, even Sam knows that.” 

“What?” Charles looked at Billy for confirmation. Jane watched them both. 

“No, he's not scared of you, but you make sure he knows his boundaries and sticks to them,” said Billy wit a smile, “He'll try to push them though, in the next couple of years. Are you sure you don’t want to work for us, Miss Carew? Perhaps with someone less scary helping you?” 

Jane laughed and Charles scowled, then cheered up, “I still don't see myself as scary,” he said, “I'm sorry this didn't work out for you. I've failed again!” 

“Again?” He nodded, “I've obviously got a problem with women,” he said cheerfully, “first Liz, now you.” 

“I don't think Lawrie or her sisters would agree,” said Jane 

“Or your own sisters,” added Billy. 

“I think being back with Stephen will help you and him and Sam,” said Jane, “It'll make him younger and give you someone to share Sam with.” 

“He's going to be in Berlin, Sam and I shall be in Hamburg, it's not that close,” said Charles, “but I will see him more often than I do now. That will be good.” His eyes glowed and Jane glanced at Billy who was watching him. “I think you'll be very happy there, perhaps happier than you are here, especially with whatever family stresses there are,” said Jane. 

Charles just smiled, “I'll miss it here, but I did enjoy myself there. Now, if you’re finished analysing me, I'm going to collect Sam, it's playtime then bedtime.” 

“I'll come and read his bedtime story,” said Jane. 

“I'll cook you supper then, I've got a super new recipe I want to try. It does serve four so I'll drop yours and Betty's in, Sir, I’m helping my elderly neighbours,” he said cheekily to Jane as he left the study. 

Billy looked at Jane who half got up to follow him, “That was an interesting conversation, Miss Carew, I can see why you've produced such good work.” He smiled at her and she sat down again, “You’ve got a lot of skills that would be very useful to us. If you are interested, I’ll give you another assignment, not in Germany this time, here in London and help Charles to mentor you. I think your emotional intelligence will work well with his intellect.” 

Jane looked at him, “He is very bright isn’t it? He can look at something and see the implications whereas it would take me ages and that makes me feel uneasy.” 

“He has been trained to do that at University, and yes, he has natural intelligence for that, but you act, you have been trained to develop a character from within, looking the motivation behind the character’s words and actions. You just showed us that. Working together, you could be a formidable team.” Billy smiled at her and rose from his chair. Jane followed slowly, “I’ll think about it,” she said, “But now I need to go and read to Sam. Thank you, Sir William, Good night,” and she left the study for Charles’s flat.


	151. Chapter 151

Why are we going to Armiford? asked Stephen helping Sam into the car

For Cecilia's party, Dick and Mollie have come up, so Connie took Cecilia up yesterday, I've got Anna's birthday cake and some biscuits she sent.”

“You mean, you haven’t?” Charles shook his head, “I've my finals starting next month, I've started revising, are you ready to go. Superstar? Got your trains? 

Sam nodded, “and animals,” he said, “and colouring book and stories.”

Do you want to stay with him to start, once we're out of London, we can swap if you want to drive?”

Stephen grinned, “Yes, are we taking anyone with us?”

“No, everyone is going to be there.”

“Apart from Mum and Dad.”

“Yes,” Charles paused, “It's not worked out for them. It's worked out for us and for Mike and both sets of twins, they have the support of each other. We were sent away so much younger. We had to survive.”

“You mean we were thrown into the deep end?” asked Stephen

“Yes, and we floated, eventually, but Cecilia is sinking at the moment. She needs help. Let me go and see if I've left anything, get in the car and talk to Sam, will you?”

Stephen nodded and got in the car. He watched Sam playing with his engines and making up a story. He smiled as Sam ignored him and continued his story. He sat back and listened, smiling to the story. Charles came running up to the car and got in the driving seat.

“that was a very interesting story,” remarked Stephen.

“A medley of all Rev. Awdry stories we read to him,” said Charles stopping at a road junction. “He just copies the language.”

“When's the party?”

“Tomorrow, Madge asked us up a day early, I think she wants to talk. Did Billy say anything to you?”

“What about?”

“Work? My trip to Munich?”

“He asked what I thought of Jane and her work, and how you and she got on.”

“And you said?”

“That I thought you two got on well, that you were supportive of her but I think it was a bit outside her knowledge and experience, and she struggled with what she found herself doing.”

“I suppose so, if I stop at the next garage you can drive. Is Sam asleep yet?”

“Nearly, he's curled up next to me, I'm happy to stay here if you want to continue, then we won't disturb him.”

“Are you sure?” Charles looked surprised but put his foot down and continued to drive on towards Armiford.

“Stephen, Chas, it's so nice to see you,” Madge came out of the kitchen. Stephen came forward and kissed her. Charles was helping Sam out of the car, Sam was yawning and turned to watch his father get all his toys out. He put them in his bag and handed them over saying, “There you are, Superstar. Look after them.” 

Madge smiled and said, “Sam, shall I take them?” 

Sam looked shyly at her and handed the bag over in silence. 

Stephen and Charles turned to empty the car. “We'll put the cake in the kitchen,” said Charles, Sam turned, “Cake?”

“Yes, it's Cecilia's birthday tomorrow and it's her cake,”

“Jelly?” asked Sam looking at Madge,

“There'd better be some,” said Charles walking past his aunt into the kitchen. “Hullo, Marie,” he kissed her on the check and she looked at him and smiled, “Nice to see you.” Marie smiled back at him.

Sam came in and Charles looked at him, “I'll take him to the bathroom, this way, Sam , race you,” and he picked him up and disappeared with him. Stephen came in with bags, “Typical, I end up carrying the bags. Marie, it's nice to see you,” he moved forward and in his turn kissed her on the check. Marie smiled, “It's nice to see you again, and with your brother.”

“Where's everyone else?” asked Stephen.

“In the barn, setting up the party, they want it in there,” said Madge.

“It's nice being back,” said Stephen, “You know the triplets and I are staying at Plas Gwyn? I wanted Chas to stay as well, but he said not. He was quite definite about that.”

“Sam knows everyone here, he knows the house and it is better for him,” said Marie and Madge nodded, “I know it's almost a year ago but it's still better to keep him away from there.” Stephen looked surprised, “but,” he said and Charles and Sam came back in, smiling. Charles looked at Stephen, “if you want to take the car down to Plas Gwyn you can or you can walk, it's not far. You can change here, if you want to leave your stuff.”

“Thanks I'll do that, I'd rather walk, but we better see everyone now.”

“Come and have a cup of tea first, meet Dick and Mollie again, neither of you have seen them for a few years.”

“True,” said Charles, looking around the kitchen, “Sam, are you hungry? Would you like a sandwich?”

“Yes please,” said Sam sitting at the table. 

Marie smiled, “There's sausage rolls just out of the oven over there.” “Even better, careful it's hot,” and Charles put one in front of Sam while helping himself to another, “I'm hungry too,” he protested catching his aunt's eye and she laughed, “Nothing changes then!”

Charles put the kettle on and got the tea cups out. He looked at Stephen, “make yourself useful, milk, sugar, Spoons! Do I have to do everything around here?”

“I'm just in awe of your expertise,” retorted Stephen. “What does Sam drink?”

“Tea, we keep a spare cup here. It's in that cupboard.”

“Nice,” said Sam smiling at Marie as he finished his sausage roll. She smiled at him and handed him a buttered score.

“Nice!” said Charles cheekily and she looked at him and said, “You can wait till later.”

“Foiled again,” he said and Sam burst out laughing, “Daddy didn't get scone, Sam did,”

“We know,” said Madge, “When you've finished, I'll clean you up and then I'll get Geoff to take you to the others.” 

Stephen and Charles both turned to look at her with the identical suspicious expression on their faces. They looked at each other.

“Who others?”

"Which others or who are the others?" said Charles automatically.

“Geoff and Pippa, Cecilia and her friends, Mark, Suzanne and Diana from school, Felix and felicity, Mike and Erica.”

“Erica? That's nice,” said Charles making the tea. “How are you going to contact Geoff, has he met Dick Callum and created some amazing communication system?”

No, we've sorted out a telephone extension down there, Who's Dick Callum? it's easier as it's the twin's base now and they have lots of friends around.”

“Dick works in the Navy, he is quite an inventor in his own way, he told me about his childhood holidays in the Lake District, once he had a series of flags for a communication system and another time, he used pigeons. You say it's Pippa's place as well even though she's at the Chalet School?”  
“Yes, she’s got lots of friends around here.”

“That's nice, doesn't mean she's so isolated, like Cecilia.”

Madge shot Charles a look and nodded. 

“I'll call Geoff and you two go through to the Sitting Room.”

“Three, I'm not leaving Sam out,” said Charles, “come on, Superstar.”

“I'll bring him, said Madge, smiling at Sam, “I'll just clean him up first.”

“Go with Auntie Madge, Superstar,” and Charles smiled at Sam, “then you can have your tea.”

Stephen picked up the tray and Charles opened the door. Madge smiled at Sam, “let's wash your face and hands, how have you got so messy?”

“Don't like washing face and hands,” said Sam, “Daddy did it for me.”

“Yes, but you're eaten since then,” said Madge and took him to the sink to wash him. 

“Don't like it, don't like it,” muttered Sam as she cleaned him and she and Marie laughed. “That's better,” Madge dried him, “let's go and phone Geoff and then you can come and say hullo to Uncle Jem and Uncle Dick and Auntie Mollie.”

Sam cheered up, “I like Uncle Jem,” he said as Madge lead him into the study and picked up the phone. Sam looked at the bookshelves around the room, “lots of books, I've got lots but Daddy hasn't. Uncle Billy has lots and Daddy reads them.”

“Does he? Geoff? Can you come and collect Sam? Yes, they've arrived, they're having a cup of tea first, then they'll come down.” She put down the receiver and said to Sam, “shall we go and get our tea?”

“Yes,” said Sam, “No books for me here. No Thomas or Henry or Gordon.”

He trotted beside her into the Sitting Room where Stephen and Charles were handing round the tea. Mollie looked at him and smiled, “Hallo, Sam, you're a big boy now.”

Sam stared back, “You sound like Clodagh,” he said.

“Who's Clodagh?”

“She's at nursery, she plays with me,” said Sam.

“Does she come from Ireland?” asked Mollie gravely

“No, she lives here,” said Sam as Charles handed him his tea.

Mollie laughed, “Would you like to sit here?”

“No, sit with Daddy,” said Sam looking to see where Charles was.

“Geoff's on the way up for him,” said Madge.

Charles sat down and Sam ran over to him and Charles helped him onto his knee. Sam sat back and drank his tea. Mollie smiled at him, “You're a good father to him, that comes across.”

Charles smiled back, “thank you,” he said, “He'll be less shy, later.” She nodded as Geoff came in. “Hi Steve, hi Chas, hi Sam, do you want to come out to the barn?”

Sam looked at him. “Felix is there,” said Charles and Sam smiled, and climbed off his lap. “Going with Geoff,” he said waving his cup in the air.

“Finish that first,” said Madge hastily.

"See you, Superstar,” Charles said smiling at Sam who smiled back and went out with Geoff.

“Does he like Felix?” asked Mollie and Charles nodded, helping himself to a second cup of tea. “He plays with him at school, when Sam stays with Tom and Felix is at the Marlows usually when we're staying with the Merricks, and we go down there quite a lot.”

“No romances on the horizon?” asked Mollie and Charles stared, “Not at the moment, I'm too busy, my finals start at the end of next month and then we're moving to Germany. I've got to sort out what we are taking with us.” He smiled at Stephen, “What about you?”

Stephen shook his head, “I've got some good friends, but no-one in particular.”

Charles looked at Madge, “David and Jan are still going strong, they come round to dinner regularly with Miranda and Anton. They all seem very happy. You must be pleased. Rix comes round as well,” he told Mollie, “and comes out with us sometimes.”

Madge smiled happily. Stephen glanced round and said, “Shouldn't we go and say hullo to the younger ones?”

Jem replied, “We wanted a word with you both. We've spoken to Roger and the triplets, we wondered if you'd heard from your parents?”

“Seriously?” said Charles and Stephen shook his head,

“You know where they are,” said Charles looking at his uncles and aunts who shook their heads.

“What does Robin say?” continued Charles.

“I'm waiting for a letter from her,” said Madge, “She's not answered my last one."

“She's gone missing as well?” said Charles flippantly. “Phone her.”

“Phone her?”

“Yes, speak to her. She's not in a silent order is she? Cecilia is getting a birthday present from them? It's arrived?” asked Charles and Jem and Madge looked at each other, “Nothing's arrived yet,” said Madge

Charles thought, Stephen watched him, “What do the authority say, they're responsible for the youngest ones, Claire won't come back will she?”

“Probably not,” said Jem. We talked to Helena about her, she’s visited her. I don't know what they're doing. Adrian might want to talk to you both.”

“No point, we know nothing,” Charles thought and stood up, “May I use your phone?”

“Go ahead,” said Jem and Charles left the room.

“Who's he going to call?” asked Dick

“Billy, or some of his contacts,” said Stephen, “actually, I've got contacts in Canada as well, I'll go and see if I can call someone.” He left the room as well and Jem smiled, “we've got both of them on the case now let's see if that helps.”

“I understand about Stephen,” said Dick, “he works in the diplomatic service but Charles?”

“He works behind the scenes,” said Jem, “alongside Billy. Working together, those boys might find their parents.”


	152. Chapter 152

Jem and Dick walked into the study where Stephen and Charles were talking. They looked up.

“Decided anything?” asked Jem

“We're leaving it till after tomorrow,” said Stephen

“Which means Monday, but with Easter next weekend, it makes it more difficult,” said Charles.

“Why are you leaving it?” asked Dick, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“We think they may contact Cecilia tomorrow,” said Stephen looking at Charles.

“Or rather, we hope they will, so we've put a trace on your phone line, in case they call here,” said Charles, “just for tomorrow, it'll be removed then, we were just discussing who's keeping guard on the phone to answer it.”

“It'll just be the afternoon and evening,” said Stephen

“I'm quite happy to take the evening shift, I'll have to bring Sam back at bedtime, and then can work in here,” said Charles

“And there'll be someone around all day,” said Jem and Charles shot him a look, “We need to have the right person to ask the right questions, before Cecilia talks to him; contact details; How they are; when they are coming back, financial arrangements; future plans for the children as well as themselves. Have I missed anything out?” He frowned at Stephen. Dick stood and watched him and Stephen. Stephen looked at Jem who said, “You need to talk to Adrian.” Charles pulled a face and smiled at his brother, “that'll be your task. I'm not getting involved. You spoke to him on the phone, and Billy won't be too happy if I'm badgered.”

“I could leave it to the triplets,” said Stephen.

“Why not? They're the eldest, it shouldn't be left to us,” said Charles getting up and looking at the chessboard, he smiled at Jem, “How is Geoff progressing?”

“Slowly, I'm not very good, are you going to play him?”

“I'll leave that to Steve. He's more helpful to him. Black mate in six,” he said walking away.

Stephen looked over and studied it, “How? Oh, yes, I can see it now,” Dick stared at them, “show me,” he said, Charles came back, “I'll play white, be more interesting to try and stop you,” he said

“But you said,” said Dick,

“Yes, but I can try, can't I?” replied Charles sitting down, “Your move, Steve.”

Dick watched them play, “Do you play David or Rix?” he asked as Charles lost. “I extended it a bit more than six moves,” he said, “No, I play at Uni and with Billy or against myself.”

Stephen smiled, “I play with friends in the cafes in Berlin.”

“Sounds Bohemian,” said Charles, “What did you do in the Cold War, Daddy? I played chess in West Berlin cafes, son. I take it, it is west Berlin we're talking about?” Stephen nodded and watched his brother. Charles picked up a pawn and played with it. “What's up?” asked Stephen, “I don't know, I just don't like this situation. How are the younger ones?”

“They're fine, really, they are coping, but then they are children, they're not fretting over it, like you are,” said Stephen, “This is why Billy doesn't want you involved.” He looked at Jem who said, “Roger, the triplets and Steve can cope.”

Dick smiled, “You do take after your mother, don't you?” Charles looked affronted.

“Yes, he does,” said Jem, “Both of you go and join your younger brothers and sisters. Steve, you, Roger and the triplets can work out a rota, and talk it over with Edward,”

“And I run away and play?” asked Charles with a smile, “O.K., I'll concentrate on Sam and my revision.”

“And playing Geoff at chess,” said Stephen, “I'll pass that onto you.”

“Thank you,” Charles bowed over the board, “I'll put this back to how it was, see if he can work it out.” 

“Steve, Chas!” Felix sat up. “Daddy,” Sam smiled at his father.

“Hullo everyone,” said Stephen and Charles smiled around. “Cecilia, looking forward to tomorrow?”  
“Yes, these are Susan and Diana from school, this is Charles and that's Stephen.” Charles smiled at them while hugging Cecilia, “How are you?” 

“Looking forward to being a teenager,” said Cecilia with a smile.

“There'll be five of us soon,” said Felicity, “Mike, Erica us and you.”

“Erica,” Charles turned and went to her, “long time no see, how's University, how's Liverpool?”

“wonderful, so much to do and see, I'm out dancing every evening.”

“Sounds fun,”

“It is, I've got a lot of new friends as well, but it is nice to see everyone.” Erica smiled round.

“Nearly everyone, no Claire, no Adrienne,” said Pippa

“I saw Claire last week,” said Erica, “She's very happy, she's got a lot of new friends and she enjoys living with her family. Helena is also visiting her. She's gone back to being called Marie Claire.”

“Is she the only child?” asked Charles sitting beside Sam who climbed onto his knee.

“Yes, she gets all the attention,” said Erica, “That's what you mean isn't it? Like I did as a little girl and like Sam does.” Charles nodded, “It does make a difference,” he said, “Geoff would agree with that.”

“Yes, but I'm boarding next year,” said Geoff, “until Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge get back.”

“Edward wouldn't have him,” said Pippa and everyone laughed. 

“I wonder why!” said Stephen with a grin.

“Sensible man,” said Mike, “Do you want to come canoeing with us? we're all going.”

“Do,” said Felix, “It should be fun.”

“What's canoeing?” asked Sam looking at Charles,

“Boating, you and I can bake while they are all messing about on the river and getting wet and have to come home and have a bath,” said Charles.

“Don't want a wash or bath,” said Sam.

“Which is why we're not canoeing. We can go on a nature walk it you prefer.”

“Yes, nature walk,” Sam smiled. Pippa said, “I'll come with you, Geoff can we borrow your camera?” Geoff handed it over.

“See if any of the adults want to go with you,” suggested Stephen and Charles nodded, “Enjoy yourselves,” he said getting up, “Shall we go, Superstar?”

“Chas, why do you call Sam, Superstar?” asked Felicity

“Because he is one, aren't you?” Charles smiled at Sam who nodded and raised his arms for a hug, Charles picked him up and hugged him back “It's short for Sammy Superstar.”

Felix laughed, “So he's known as Sam and Superstar,”

“And Simon. Billy and Betty and Rebecca and Johanna and now Franz all call him that.”

“Wow. A man of many names!” Felix smiled at Sam who beamed at him. 

“Come on, Superstar and Pippa see you all later.”


	153. Chapter 153

“Cecilia, happy Birthday,” Madge came into the dining room where Cecilia was sitting talking to Sam. “You're up early,” she continued and Cecilia grinned, “I'm only thirteen once.” 

“Agreed,” Madge looked at Sam, “It won't be long until he's thirteen!” 

“Give us a break,” said Charles with a smile coming in with a tray of toast and tea and coffee. “Sit down, I'll bring the rest through. Sam, do you want to give this to Cecilia? It's her present, she might want to open it now.” 

Cecilia sat up excited and Sam took the parcel from his father and looked at it puzzled. 

“Give it to Cecilia,” said Madge with a smile and Sam did. Cecilia ripped off the paper and opened the jewellery box. “Auntie Madge, look,” she gasped, taking out a necklace and holding it up in the sunshine. Sam just looked at it, “Not engines,” he said disapprovingly and helped himself to toast. Cecilia laughed, “No, but more beautiful, and there's a bracelet to go with it and earrings!” 

“I'll take you to get your ears pierced,” said Charles coming back in with egg and bacon. “Help yourself. Where is everybody?” 

“Still asleep,” said his aunt. “I take it you're made this breakfast?” Charles nodded, eating hungrily. 

Cecilia said, “Charles, thank you, I'll wear them tonight at the party.” 

Charles just smiled back and helped himself to more breakfast. 

“If you're hungry, you'd better eat quickly, there won't be anything left soon,” said Madge and Cecilia helped herself, “My own special birthday breakfast,” she said happily and Madge and Charles exchanged quick glances. 

“Nearly,” said Charles, “If you count sharing it with Sam.” 

Mollie came in, “Good morning, happy Birthday, Cecilia, this is an early breakfast!” 

“Yes,” said Madge, “These are the early risers.” 

“Small children usually are,” said Mollie smiling at Sam. He smiled back and said, “Nother nature walk today?” 

“I don't know what do you want to do, Cecilia?” 

“Go to Hay-on-Wye,” she said instantly, “It's pretty and has some nice bookshops,” 

Charles grinned, “I'll try not to fall in the river this time,” and Mollie laughed, “I remember that, the whole family were here then.” 

“And I was sent to bed!” said Charles disgustedly. 

“Daddy fell in river?” said Sam and laughed, “funny Daddy,” 

“Not at the time,” said Madge, “but yes, we'll go to Hay,” 

“Make hay while the sun shines! I'll go and cook more breakfast,” said Charles, “Sounds like more people getting up.” 

“Chas?” his aunt said as he got up. He turned, “It was agreed last night, that you are staying here until after the Easter weekend!” said Madge and Mollie smiled. 

“Agreed by whom?” asked Charles 

“Dick, Jem, Mollie and I and all your older siblings. Steve's keeping hold of your car keys. You say you need to revise; the study is all yours and we can all help look after Sam.” 

“Oh good,” said Cecilia, “We won't take him canoeing though!” 

“I should hope not!” said Charles eyeing his aunts, “You're worried about me again, don't be, I'm not going to fret too much. And my priority is Sam. I'll be fine, I promise.” 

“We know, we'll be keeping an eye on you,” said Mollie briskly, “Now you mentioned something about breakfast?” 

Charles disappeared and Cecilia looked at her aunts, “Fretting? Is he worried about Mum and Dad as well?” 

“I think we all are,” said Madge, “Are you upset?” 

Cecilia picked up the necklace again and played with it, “Yes, I am,” she said. Mollie walked round to her and sat beside her, “I know this is difficult for you all, but we are all here to help you and support you. None of us know what is going to happen. I trust in God that things will sort themselves out,” 

“I pray too,” said Madge, “Every morning and every night. I've lost my sister just as much as you've lost your mother.” 

“Getting down now,” announced Sam, “Going to Daddy in kitchen,” and he trotted out of the door. Cecilia giggled, and then said, “I never thought of that, that is so sad, and Uncle Dick too. I think she will come back; I hope she will. Charles says she will. He says it was hard for her being so important to being nothing, he didn't say nothing,” she added, “She's still a famous writer but she doesn't see her fans, and she misses the,” she hesitated 

“Personal touch,” said Madge and Cecilia nodded, “It's very isolating as well.” 

Mollie looked at her, “Charles said this? and you've worked it out for yourself?” Cecilia nodded and Mollie looked at Madge who looked at her foster daughter, “You should be doing a lot better at school young lady than you are,” said Madge, “Perhaps a better form position next term?” 

Cecilia just grinned, “No point. I've another year before I start on my O-Levels. I'm going to enjoy it. Charles says I'm bright enough to do well, if I want to, and he says he'll keep in touch next year when he's in Germany. Stephen told me some of the things that Chas did at school,” she giggled, “And he's doing well, Stephen says he's going to get a First, but that neither of them are going to admit it. So, I'm going to copy him, not in all ways,” she added, “I'm not going to have a baby and I'm not going to fret as much, or try not to fret as much as he does, but I do love Sam, he's so sweet!” 

Mollie and Madge looked at each other as Felicity and Felix came in, “Happy Birthday, Cecilia,” they said and Mollie took the jewellery box back to Madge. 

“It's a start,” she said quietly and Madge nodded lifting out the bracelet, “These are beautiful,” 

“And valuable, whose are they?” 

“Cecilia's. Charles gave them to her.” 

The Dining Room filled up and Charles brought in breakfasts. “Marie and I are cooking, so help yourselves,” he said. 

“What about yours?” 

“I had it earlier, I'm taking Sam out for a kickabout once we've finished, see you,” and he disappeared. 

Cecilia smiled happily, sitting surrounded with family and presents. Charles took Sam out to the bathroom and on the way back heard the knock at the door. 

“The postman,” he said to Sam, “Do you want to open the door?” 

Sam nodded and they pulled the door open together. The postman stood there with a parcel. “Shall I give that to you?” he asked Sam who nodded excitedly, “For me?” 

“For Cecilia,” said Charles looking at it, “Can you carry it for her?” Sam nodded and they thanked the postman. Charles took the rest of the letters. He flicked through them quickly, “A couple of cards for her as well,” he said, removing them from the pile. Let me see the parcel.” Sam held it out and he looked at the postmarks and stamps and nodded. “Good, shall we take it in?” Sam nodded and Charles opened the door to the sitting room and Sam took the parcel to Cecilia, “For you, it's heavy,” he said. 

“It is isn't it?” she said and Sam nodded, “Daddy's got a card for you as well,” Charles handed them over and passed a letter to Madge who looked at it, picked up her glasses and then opened it. 

Who's the parcel from? asked Connie, 

It's from Canada, said Cecilia smiling and everyone sat up. Stephen looked at Charles who smiled back. “Can I see the stamps?” asked Geoff, “I've never seen Canadian ones before,” 

“You can have the one's from this envelope, said Madge looking up from her letter. 

“Robin?” asked Mollie picking up Sam, “Sit here, Sam while we see what Cecilia has got.” 

Cecilia took off the brown paper and Helena picked it up, smoothing it out, Jem put out his hand and she passed it to him. He looked at the postmark and looked at Stephen. 

“There are letters here,” said Cecilia, “For me and Pippa and Felicity.” Felix looked affronted and Charles said lazily, “They're the Chalet School mob, we are not.” 

“It hurts,” said Felix and everyone agreed. 

“There's a few presents. From Robin,” She opened a large parcel to find a wool blanket. Charles and Felix avoided each other's eyes. Mollie said, “I like the pattern on that, it will keep you warm.” 

“Most important in the summer in England,” murmured Charles, and everyone laughed, Geoff said, “I'll borrow that when I go camping with the Scouts,” and Cecilia cheered up, and opened another present, “Maple Syrup,” she said. 

“When you make pancakes you can use that,” said Madge and Cecilia nodded, “I can't make pancakes, but someone can teach me,” she said. 

“I can,” said Geoff, “I learned to make them in Cubs and I make them sometimes in the Scout Hut. I can use that.” 

“No, you can't,” Mike, Felix and Felicity all spoke together. Connie laughed and Charles and Stephen just watched their younger brothers and sisters. 

Cecilia delved into the parcel again and opened a small parcel. It was a maple leaf pendant. 

“That's nice,” said Helena, “and it will look nice on you. You could wear it tonight,” but Cecilia shook her head, “I'm wearing the necklace and bracelet Charles gave me, it'll go better with my new dress” and she looked proudly at the dress hanging over the back of her chair, a present from Connie and Roger. 

Felix looked at Geoff, “You don't want that as well?” he asked and Geoff shook his head, “She can keep that,” he said magnanimously. His brothers and sisters jeered at him. 

“Last one,” said Cecilia, and opened it. “Canadian Wonderland,” she read and opened it. “Photos she said, of Canada.” 

“That's nice,” said Madge, “You and I can look through that and I'll tell you about the time we lived out there.” 

“So can we,” Connie said looking at Helena, “I don't suppose you two remember much about it?” She looked at Stephen and Charles who said, “A bit, I can remember Felix and Felicity being born.” 

Geoff said, “I'd like to see the photos, it might give me some ideas about my own photographs.” 

“I'll look first,” retorted Cecilia, “I've got a camera too,” and she looked proudly at it, “Thank you again Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem, it's a fantastic present.” 

“Do the letters tell us much?” Stephen changed the subject and the girls all opened and read their letters, “Just that Mum loves the mountains and is much better now,” said Felicity. “She just talks about the Robin and her new friends.” 

Charles sat up, “New friends? Can I read that?” Felicity handed it over and he skimmed it, before passing it on to Stephen. They looked at each other. 

“What's the problem?” asked Connie twitching it out of Stephen's hands. “Oh, I see, I think it is just the way she has expressed herself; I don't think what you're thinking is true.” 

Charles looked relieved, “It's a very immature letter then,” was his verdict. 

“May I see?” Connie handed it onto Jem who nodded, “We'll have to hand it over to both Edward and Adrian,” he said, “Are yours any different?” he asked Pippa and Cecilia who passed them over, “not really, but it's nice of her to write.” 

Charles looked at him and at his brothers, “We are all included here so don't think too much about it.” he advised, “And there's nothing from Dad.” 

“Surprise, surprise,” said Stephen, “They have remembered your birthday, Cecilia” 

“And done you proud!” said Charles, “I did think that Dad would have made an effort, however C'est la vie. If we are going to Hay should we move?” 

“Yes,” said Madge, “We've got a picnic lunch ready, is everyone coming?” 

“Not me,” said Margot, “I start work at two, I'd never do it.” 

“I'll stay too, said Connie, “I've a deadline to meet and I'm running late. And we've got the party. We can help with the finishing touches. Also, as everyone is here, Cecy, do you mind if we say something?” Cecilia shook her head, Roger smiled and said, “We're getting married, in September, I hope you will all be able to come,” There was a round of applause. Jem got up and went over and kissed Connie and shook hands with Roger. All their brothers and sisters mobbed them both, 

“Well done,” “yes, of course,” “fabulous,” “Conniegratulations!” “Can we be bridesmaids?” “Where will it be? here?” 

Madge smiled, and Margot said, “we could perhaps make it a double wedding, Edward asked me to marry him, last night.” Everyone stared and Charles laughed, “Congratulations, when Jan joins the family, we’ll be set up for life, a lawyer, policeman, doctor, diplomat,” 

“Soldier,” said Jem, “Kevin here,” 

“Of course,” Charles smiled at Kevin, “Now, I'm sure Geoff will fulfil all these roles when he grows up.” 

Geoff sat up, “No I won't, I'm going to be a photographer.” 

“And modelmaker and Chief Scout,” smiled Stephen and Geoff grinned. 

“Where's the champagne?” asked Mike. 

“Tonight,” said Jem firmly, “If you don't mind, Cecy?” Cecilia smiled, “Not at all, it's nice to share it all with you.”


	154. Chapter 154

“Off you go,” said Mollie to Charles when he came to take Sam from her in Hay-on-Wye. “He's staying with us; you run along and enjoy yourself.” 

“But,” said Charles and Dick smiled, “She likes children, and don't keep Sam too much to yourself. It will help him to interact with other adults.” 

“He does, daily at nursery,” protested Charles. 

“Off you go,” repeated Mollie and Charles laughed. He crouched down by Sam in his pushchair and said, “I'll see you later, Superstar, for a picnic lunch, we should have brought Cecilia’s blanket,” he said looking up and he kissed Sam, “Be a good boy for Auntie Mollie and Uncle Dick, won't you?” 

Sam's eyes filled with tears and he looked back at his father. Charles hesitated and Mollie said firmly “Goodbye,” and Dick pushed the pushchair along the path. 

“Sam shall we go and see the river?” Mollie asked as she walked alongside him, “And then we can look around town. I think there's a children's playground for you.” Sam looked back at her and smiled. 

Charles got up and grinned ruefully at Stephen, “I think I'm going to be mothered for the rest of the time here. Maybe, I'll break into Plas Gwyn and find my keys and drive into the sunset.” 

“Enjoy it, you're going to be on your own in Germany next year.” Charles nodded and they walked into town. “Market day! Good, we might find ourselves something for engagement presents for Connie and Margot,” said Charles 

“It's a bit sudden, isn't it?” said Stephen 

“Seriously? Con and Roger? How many years have they been together? They probably decided it was the right time as Jem gave them warning about the flat, Kester may want it in a year's time. Also, Connie's becoming more well-known, it's better to be married than living together, in the public eye anyway. And Margot and Edward? They've been together for nearly a year now. Means you'll see Roddy again. There's a second-hand shop, let's look in there, much nicer than new stuff.” 

Stephen followed Charles out of the bookshop and watched him collapse (literally) with laughter. “It wasn't that funny,” he said. Charles looked up from where he was sitting on the pavement, “It was,” he said and started giggling again, Stephen suddenly started to laugh, and leaned against the wall. 

“What?” Helena stood in front of them. 

“In there, children's section,” gasped Charles as Jem and Madge came up. 

“Why did we let you loose?” asked Madge resignedly and Stephen just pointed inside. 

“The children's section,” said Helena, “Shall we go and see?” 

“Yes, they might have sobered up by then,” said Jem and they went into the bookshop. “There's the children's section,” Helena pointed and they made their way there, Helena stopped suddenly and smiled and Jem cracked up with laughter. Madge looked at him and then looked at the display, 

‘Popular authors of yesteryear - where are they now?’ was the heading and there were number of pictures of authors, including one of Josephine M Bettany. 

“So ironic,” said Helena, “although why he laughed so much. It's not that funny.” 

“It is,” Jem assured her, “Poor Joey, author of yesteryear.” 

“She is,” Charles had recovered and he and Stephen had joined them, “Nick's step niece collects what she describes as old-fashioned girl's school stories. And we can’t find her and she can't find herself now she's no longer anyone of importance on the Platz. She'll come out of it, might take some time.” He giggled again, “I must take a photo.” 

“You haven't got a camera,” said Helena but Charles snapped away with his small camera. “I've never seen one that small,” she said and caught his eye and shut her mouth. He grinned, “I assume you were talking about the camera and nothing else,” he murmured and Stephen cuffed him round the head, “I can still do that,” he said, “Don't forget.” 

Charles rubbed his head, “I don't use physical violence against Sam, why do you use it on me?” Stephen grinned, “You deserve it,” he said. 

“Huh,” said Charles pulling a face at him, “Shall we go and see if we can find pressies for the other triplets, Helena do you want to join us? We're going to go round the antique and second-hand and charity shops.” 

“You're not going to buy something new?” asked Jem as they made their way out of the shop. 

“I got Cecilia's jewellery in an antique shop in Munich. She's thrilled with them, if we can't find anything, then yes, something new.” 

“Daddy, I don't want to go to bed, I want to stay at the party,” Sam wailed and Charles nodded, “I know, Superstar, and I let you stay up an hour later but you will fall asleep in a minute and it will be more comfortable in your own bed.” 

“Not tired, not tired,” muttered Sam rubbing his eyes and Charles laughed and looked up. 

“Sam, look, look at all those Starlings.” 

Sam turned and looked at the sky, “Starlings?” 

“Yes, hundreds of them, watch them make patterns.” Sam watched, “Birds?” 

“Yes, Starlings, when they're going to bed this is what they do, it's called a murmuration, watch them, isn't it beautiful?” 

“Lots of patterns, not birds though,” 

Charles laughed, “it is, look, they're all going to bed now, they just go straight down. There, they've all gone.” Sam wriggled down, “Going to be bird and makes patterns, you too.” 

“Ok, but we then have to run straight in the front door.” They both spread out their arms and began to run around aimlessly, sorry, make patterns. Charles called, “bedtime now” and Sam ran straight up to and in the front door, Charles following him. Edward and Margot were standing by the door and laughed at them, “What are you doing?” asked Margot. 

“I’m a Starling, going to bed,” shouted Sam slowing down as he climbed the stairs. Charles grinned at his sister and gave her a thumbs up sign as he went up behind him. 

“Can’t decide who the baby is there,” commented Margot with a grin and Charles called back, “In three or four years’ time, when you can’t get your children to bed, I’ll remind you of this.”


	155. Chapter 155

Charles came into the study, “Any calls?” he asked. Margot shook her head. Charles frowned, “I thought he would,” he said. “Do you know what Robin's letter to Madge said?” 

Edward nodded, “I do, but Madge has asked me not to talk about it with any of you.” Charles looked at Margot and at Edward in surprise, “Really? I suppose we'll find out in due time.” The phone rang and Edward pushed Charles out of the way and picked the receiver, “Armiford 487, Yes, this is Edward Gilbank, Dr. Maynard? You'd like to speak to Cecilia, Certainly, I'll just get Charles to go and get her. Charles stared indignantly and Margot took him by his arm and pushed him out of the room, “Leave it to Edward,” she said quietly, “Go and get Cecilia, take some time about it.” Charles nodded and went out of the house and walked quietly down to the barn. He could hear the music and suddenly stopped and looked around him and smiled. He felt happy again, he didn’t know or understand why, but he would think about that another day. He had been right about his father calling, and he knew that one day, maybe not in the immediate future, everything would be alright. He smiled and walked into the barn. The younger ones were all dancing and he looked for Cecilia. She was dancing with Felix. 

“Phone call?” He found Stephen standing beside him “Yes, Dad, Edward’s talking to him,” 

“Can we extricate her?” 

“Hopefully, I’ve been sent to get her.” 

“Have you spoken to him?” 

“No, I’ve been removed from the room, Margot says to leave it to Edward. He won’t tell us what was in Robin’s letter.” 

“We can ask Madge,” 

“Yes, we will, or I’ll call Robin myself next week. They can’t treat us like children when we’re not here. Music’s stopped, let me get her,” he strolled over to where Cecilia stood, “I’d invite you to dance,” he told her, “we’ll do that on our return. Come on, there’s a phone call for you.” 

“Phone call?” Cecilia stopped and everyone turned round, “Dad,” said Charles smiling, “Come on,” Cecilia smiled and put her hand out to Mark, “Come on,” she said and they went out leaving Charles standing. He laughed, “Stood up again,” he said. 

“Charles, did you speak to him?” asked Connie and Charles shook his head, “Edward answered it and is talking to him. Maybe we will be told shortly about everything,” he looked at Madge and she smiled at him. “Still, on with the party, are you ready for pass the parcel?” 

“How old do you think we are?” asked Felix 

“Grown up,” said Charles with a grin. “I’ve made up a parcel, anyone want to play?” 

“Yes,” said Geoff, and Mike laughed, “Come on, this should be fun, shall we wait for Cecilia?” 

“Musical Statues until she arrives?” said Stephen and everyone moaned, “No! Not at this party.” 

And it is Connie’ and Rogers engagement party,” said Madge and Connie laughed. 

“What better way of celebrating?” said Stephen and started the music. 

Madge and Mollie sat down and watched them all dancing around. “Jack and Joey are missing so much,” said Mollie, “If Jack has called, then that is positive.” 

“Robin said that Joey admitted to her that she couldn’t cope with being a grandmother to Sam,” said Madge quietly watching Mike fall over as the music stopped. 

“Why not?” asked Mollie, “He’s such a delightful little boy, Charles and nursery are doing a good job.” 

“She’s also rethinking her whole life, she seems to have lost her faith at the moment, she needs to re-evaluate everything. Robin says the birth of Sam and moving here from Switzerland has triggered something within her,” continued Madge 

“She’s admitted it then?” 

“Yes, and the Robin is starting to talk to her and help her through it.” 

“Good, but that won’t be a quick fix.” 

“No, I don’t know how long it will take.” 

“Poor children, send them down to us for the summer, we’ll make sure they have a wonderful time.” 

“They're not all children anymore, Felix will be working next summer, Mike will be working here on his Activity Centre, you'll have the girls and Geoff.” 

“they can both come for a fortnight at least. The older boys will be in Germany?” 

“yes.” 

Mollie considered, “I know he had a bad experience last year but I think I'll invite Sam down while Charles is doing his exams. Sam gets on well with Dick and I, and he's a lovely little boy, it gives Charles a break as well. God help Germany with him and Stephen together. Look at him, now,” They both laughed as Charles balanced on one leg. Mike pushed him over and they grappled together. 

“Infants,” said Jem grinning, as they rolled apart, laughing at each other. 

“Felicity's the winner,” adjudged Stephen. 

“No, I did, I was sabotaged,” said Charles standing up and aiming a punch at Mike. 

“Loser,” jeered Mike 

“Enough,” said Jem hastily. 

Cecilia came in, “Charles, Edward says, can you go and babysit? Edward and Margot want to come to the party.” Charles got up, “Everything Ok?” and she nodded, smiling. He spoke quietly to Stephen who nodded and then left, Cecilia smiled, “Dad was wonderful, we had a long chat, he's well and Mum's getting better.” 

Charles slipped out and ran up to the house. Edward and Margot were talking at the front door, “You've spoken to Dad, is he alright and Mum?” he asked eagerly. 

“They're fine, we'll talk about it with you all in the morning,” said Edward, Charles shot him a look and nodded, “Enjoy yourselves,” he said going inside and Edward looked at Margot, “that was easier than I thought,” he said and they went towards the barn. The game of Pass the Parcel was underway and Stephen was controlling the music. he stopped it, Suzanne was holding the parcel and ripped off a layer. she read, “A night on a bare mountain. You are lost. You can either: 

Option X: make a rope from your vest and slide down it, making your way down the mountain and finding the rescue party, Or 

Option Y: find a lonely goatherds hut to stay in overnight, or 

Option Z: sing the Red Sarafan.” 

She grinned, “I think I'll stay in the goatherds hut.” 

“Would you have to sing?” asked Roger 

“Not the Red Sarafan, but you'd have to take your mama with a gleaming gloat,” said Dick. 

“And act as if you were a puppet?” said Edward seriously. 

“Of course,” said Helena, “And dress up.” 

“The first option looks more appealing,” said Suzanne 

“But what happens if you're not wearing a vest?” asked Pippa. 

“Don’t know, would have to use something else.” 

“If you were a scout you would have your scout equipment with you,” said Geoff austerely, “and why would you go up a mountain without all the proper equipment? it’s stupid.” 

“Yes, but wouldn’t be such a good legend,” said Cecilia. 

Stephen started the music again and stopped it at Margot. She tore off the paper and read her slip, “Who wrote these?” she asked and Stephen grinned. “What does it say?” begged Felicity. Margot pulled a face and read, 

“You and your friend are playing tag by the lake. You are trying to avoid her. You can either: 

Option X: climb on a fence and fall into the lake or 

Option Y: Pretend you are Helena and stop the game.” Helena sat up indignantly, and then laughed, “true, I was like that.” 

“Option Z: sing the Red Sarafan.” 

Connie laughed, “I'd sing the Red Sarafan, only I don't know the words.” Madge smiled. 

“I'd climb the fence and not fall in the lake,” said Geoff, “I'd choose a fence at the other side.” 

“What happens if there's not one there?” 

“What would happen if there wasn’t one beside the lake? I wouldn’t fall in anyway.” 

“There was one,” said Margot. 

“I'd just keep running,” said Cecilia, “I could out-sprint anyone.” 

“Not me,” said Felix instantly 

“You wouldn't be playing tag,” retorted Cecilia. “How old were you Margot?” 

“Twelve,” said Margot. 

“Younger than me,” said Cecilia tossing her head. 

“Bet it was cold,” said Michael and Margot nodded, “It was,” she said, “It was an accident though, so can I take Option X without falling in the lake?” 

Stephen considered and then nodded his head, “We might have to add a rendition of The Red Sarafan to Option X,” he said with a grin and started the music again and this time stopped it with Mollie. She tore off the wrapper and read out, 

“You're having a midnight feast in a common room., someone hears footsteps in the distance. 

Do you 

Option X: All run upstairs quietly back to bed. 

Option Y: Follow the footsteps and uncover a secret drinking party attended by sixth form and staff.” Madge shook her head and Cecilia burst out laughing, “maybe it's on the island and there was a secret distillery,” she said 

“Smuggling liquor, boats were coming to the island and the sixth form were up, relabelling the bottles and selling it at the Sale,” said Pippa. 

“Gentian Blue, a drink for all occasions, said Felicity 

“Matey laced all her jam with it, said Connie and they all burst out laughing. 

“No wonder it sold out so quickly at the Sale,” said Jem 

“That explains a lot,” nodded Erica 

Option Z: sing the Red Sarafan,” continued Mollie. “Steve, did you write all these? I'm going to join in the party.” 

Stephen smiled, and started the music again. He stopped it with Michael who tore off his wrapper. 

“You get accused of shoplifting and the loot is found in your pocket. Do you? 

Option X: Loudly protest your innocence and demand Mrs Marple or Hercule Poirot be called to investigate 

Option Y: Say ‘it’s a fair cop, guv’ in the knowledge that you have acted well enough for your accomplices to burgle the shop 

Option Z: Sing the Red Sarafan.” 

“Definitely Option X,” said Michael 

“I’d ask for Lord Peter Wimsey,” said Connie 

“Gervase Fen for me,” said Helena, “I did not steal the stuff though” 

“Sez you,” said Felix with a grin, “We know you were the distraction. The other triplets were there to clear the store.” 

“We weren’t there!” protested Margot, “We weren’t prefects.” 

“Surprise, surprise, the prefects were thieves.” 

“They didn’t have enough stuff to sell at the Sale,” said Erica, “It was a quick way of getting more stock.” 

“Stolen jewellery, alcohol-based jam, I really think these Sales must have been something,” said Mark Davies with a grin. 

“Perhaps the school was a cover for a smuggling enterprise,” said Dick 

“Perhaps the school was a smuggling enterprise,” said Edward, “Maybe I should investigate.” 

“That’s why it was closed,” said Michael, “Interpol were getting too interested,” 

“We need to investigate the owners,” said Roger looking at Madge who laughed. 

“A treasure hunt around the Round House! That would be a fabulous idea!” said Erica 

“What would we look for?” 

“Jewels, money, foreign currency, anything suspicious from pre-war Austria, we could think of a lot.” 

“We did that when we cleared this room,” said Michael 

“Where did we put the stuff?” asked Felix 

“We got rid of a lot,” said Jem, “and others went to the Chalet School here.” 

“Destroying evidence!” Felix and Felicity shouted at the same time and everyone laughed. 

“Who did write these?” asked Madge looking at Stephen who just grinned. 

“I think we’re down to the last one,” said Michael, “I can feel something.” Stephen started the music again and the parcel went round. It stopped at Madge and she looked up. She took off the wrapper and read: 

“You are left with Option Z: Sing the Red Sarafan.” 

She looked at the other side of the paper to find the words and music written out and a small music box fell into her lap. Jem picked it up and wound it up. “That is ‘the Red Sarafan’,” said Madge with a smile. “Where did you find it?” 

“A shop today,” said Stephen, “We thought it would be nice for you.” 

“Are you going to sing it then?” asked Cecilia and Madge looked at her, “I used to sing it to your namesake every evening,” she said reminiscently, “Yes I will, then I think it’s bedtime for you younger ones.” Geoff, Pippa and Cecilia and her friends nodded and everyone sat round while Madge sang the Russian Folk song.


	156. Chapter 156

Charles wandered around the study, he didn’t feel like studying so started browsing the books on the bookshelves. He found the old San registers and opened one. He sat down, and started to read it, the names of the patients didn’t mean anything to him and he suddenly realised he had not looked for Franz’s name and so started to research through the books, the phone rang and he looked up impatiently. 

“Armiford 487, Hallo, Billy, yes Sam and I are fine thank you. He’s in bed at the moment. No, there’s a party at the moment, I’m babysitting. Yes, Dad called, I don’t know, he spoke to Edward Gilbank who said he would tell us tomorrow.” There was a pause, and then Charles said, “Well, if it helps her, that is good but won't it take some time?” he listened and jotted something down on his notebook.  
“Thank you, I'll tell Stephen, I'm on my own, No, I can't, I'm staying with Sam, everyone else is at the party. I can't, Ok, I will, yes, goodnight, Sir.” He put down the receiver and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, disobeying Billy's orders to find someone to sit with. As the kettle boiled, he heard the front door open and poked his head out. Mollie looked at him and said, “What are you making?”

“Tea.”

“Enough for your uncle and I?”

“Yes, do you want cocoa for that mob? And can they keep the noise down?”

“Chas, you're getting middle-aged,” said Pippa leading the way into the kitchen. Charles sighed while making the tea. Going to the pantry he collected some milk, “Cocoa?” he asked. Mollie looked at them all, “Off you go and wash, dressing gowns on and you can come back and drink cocoa, hurry up and don't forget Sam's asleep,” She shoo’ed them out and looked at her nephew, Dick was also looking at him, “I thought Edward took the call,” he said.

“He did, I took the call from Billy.”

“And?”

“He says I mustn't be left alone tonight.” Charles looked surprised as he admitted this.

Mollie said calmly, “What else did he say?”

“Dad's coming home on 21st July. He'll miss Felix’s last Open Day, at least Jem and Madge will be there and I've also promised to go. Sam and I will miss him as well, we're off to Germany before then.” He shrugged and continued, “Mum's staying out there, for the moment anyway, maybe for a year until she gets herself sorted. She'll miss the weddings, how sad. Maybe she can come back for them. Robin told our agent that she's very down, struggling with her faith, and end of her life on the Platz and that she's admitted she can't cope with Sam at the moment.” He smiled, “That's her loss. She's finally realised the consequences of her actions.” He looked up as he made the cocoa, “We’re getting somewhere at last. Your tea will be getting cold.” he pushed the cups over, “It doesn't really matter, not to us boys, she’s always been out of the country as far as we are concerned, it is rather sad to know that she's not going to be there if we need her, but the girls, it's going to be hard on Cecilia, but that will be up to Madge and maybe the triplets to sort. Where are those infants?” 

“Coming,” said Mollie, shocked at his matter-of-fact tone as he spoke, and they heard exaggerated shushing from the children as they came in,

“Thank, Chas, that Pass the Parcel was brilliant. Was it your idea?” asked Cecilia.

“Steve, as well, we put it together between us.”

“It was funny, how do you know so much Chalet school history?” asked Pippa

Charles groaned, “how do you think? I've heard it as bedtime stories from when I was Sam's age.” He prowled round the kitchen opening cupboards, “Anna's biscuits went to the party, there's nothing here, so I hope no one’s hungry.”

Cecilia looked at him, “You mean you’re not?”

“Of course, I am, but I'm going to make a bacon sandwich when you've all gone to bed.”

“I could eat a bacon sandwich,” said Geoff

“Me too,” said Pippa

“Wouldn't mind one myself,” said Dick quickly glancing at Mollie, “Alright chef, start cooking.” Charles groaned again but got up and got the frying pan out, Mollie glanced at Dick and nodded, they would keep him busy till he went to bed.

“Anna's cake was fantastic, I've missed her baking,” said Cecilia, “When's the book coming out?”

“In the autumn, Sam and I are going out this summer and Sam is going to help in the filming for the TV show,” said Charles cooking bacon. “Dick, can you cut the bread for me please? Thanks.” He looked at his sister, “What are you doing this summer? would you like to come out for the filming? You can stay at Die Blumen, Mum and Dad still own it, I've got a key.”

“And us?” Phil and Geoff looked up and Charles looked surprised, “I can't look after all of you,”

“We can come,” said Mollie, “We can look after you all.” Charles looked at her, “but, you've got your own family, you don't want to have to take on us as well, and Dad will be around, I hope,” he added.

“Not Mum?” said Cecilia immediately and Charles exchanged glances with Mollie. Cecilia watched them.

Mollie said, “You know your mother isn't very well, and being in Canada with Robin is helping her so she's going to stay out there for the moment.”

“She will get better,” said Charles putting the plate of bacon sandwiches on the table. Hands stretched out and took one each, “locusts,” he said in disgust, “Cecily, she has admitted she harmed Sam, which is a start. It might be a long haul, but you will get her back.”

“Will you?” Cecilia looked at him and Charles shook his head, “No,” he said, “but Sam’s got Betty, Madge, Helena Merrick and now Mollie, he's plenty of substitute Grandmothers and Helena is my substitute mother so it doesn't really matter. Are there any bacon sandwiches left?”

“Just one for you,” said Geoff deciding along with his sisters to believe him.

“You shouldn't make them so well,” added Dick,

“he does cook well,” said Cecilia, yawning.

“Bed,” said Mollie, “you can have a lie-in in the morning,”

“Yes, and leave the washing up,” said Dick. “Chas is perfectly capable of doing that.”

“Am I? I cook sandwiches, make tea and cocoa and now have to wash-up?”

“We'll help,” said Mollie, “Off to bed you go. Goodnight”

“Night,” The crowd left the room and ran upstairs.

“Mark wasn't with them,” said Charles starting to fill the basin

“No, he was with Felix, we told him to stay there,” said Dick passing plates over to Charles.

“What have you organised for tomorrow?” asked Charles.

“Church in the morning, do you still go?”

“Occasionally, but not that much, but as it's Palm Sunday, I’ll take Sam. I'd better tell Edward that Billy called me and we’ve accidentally told those three.”

“I'll do that,” said Dick, “I think that Cecilia would enjoy sometime in Austria, with you and Sam without the twins. We can discuss that with Jem and Madge.”

“Talking of Sam, would you like us to have him while you have your exams? We promise not to let him wander away and he gets on with us. We'll take him out with us this week while you're revising. We don't want you to lose your First Class degree, do we?” asked Mollie 

“I haven't got it yet, and there's no guarantee,” he caught his uncle's eye and grinned, “Unless I really flop, I will get it. Do you think he's ready?”

“Why don't you spend a night or two at Plas Gwyn this week with Steve and Margot and leave him here?”

Charles nodded and said, “Yes, that might be a good idea, thank you, that'll be a help in May and June,” and he smiled at his Uncle and Aunt.


	157. Chapter 157

“We're waiting for Charles,” said Edward looking around at the assembled Maynard and Russell families and Dick Bettany on the Monday morning. Adrian looked up and frowned.

“He's not here,” said Dick, “Mollie's taken him and Sam out today, to Broomy Hill.”

“Where?” asked Helena

“A model railway centre, Sam will love it,” said Madge, “I suggested it.”

Edward nodded, “I take it you all know what your parents have planned?” Everyone agreed, “Dad's back on 21st July,” said Geoff.

Connie looked at Felix, “Chas, Roger and I are all coming to your Open Day,”

“I'll come as well,” said Michael, “Last time for the Maynards!”

“Until Sam starts,” said Felix.

Adrian looked up, “Sam is going to boarding school?”

“Chas says not, but with his career, he can't have Sam with him,” said Stephen watching Adrian, “but Sam's not your concern, is he?”

“If Dad's coming back, you'll close the case,” said Michael.

Adrian looked up and said, “The case would remain open for the foreseeable future, till Mrs Maynard returns, although you will be returning home to stay with your father.”

“Not enough room,” said Felicity. Adrian stopped and looked up. She looked at Madge and Jem, “When will you be back from Oz?”

“We can all share you in the summer, and if you do want to go to Austria, we can facilitate that,” said Dick.

Adrian looked into up, “Austria?”

“To see Anna, when they're filming her cookbook, Chas and Sam are going,” said Cecilia

“So are we,” said Connie, indicating Roger and herself,

“Good, they'll be lots of us there,” said Pippa. 

“We want to go too,” said Felicity, “You helped in the book.” She looked at her brothers.

“She wants to be on TV,” said Geoff

“Little Miss Felicity Maynard, on the box,” said Michael tauntingly.

“She'll be dancing around the kitchen, fluttering here and there,” said Felix with a grin.

“Yes, I would like to be on TV,” said Felicity, “Wouldn't you?” Her brothers and sisters considered the question, “No, not at all,” said Stephen.

Connie looked at Felicity, “If we have Felicity, we should have Felix as well.”

“I'm in the book,” protested Felix,

“Exactly so we need you and Mike on the TV as well as Sam.”

“How come Chas isn't in the book?” asked Pippa

“He didn't want to be,” cried Connie, “I didn't really want Sam in but I was overruled.”

“That's good,” said Dick, “It's a good book and it’s nice to see the boys taking centre stage for once.” The triplets and Stephen looked at each other. Edward smiled. 

Erica looked up, “We can see Claire as we go to Austria,” she said.

“Her Grandmother might let her visit us there,” said Cecilia hopefully, Adrian looked at her sharply.  
“Half-term and Christmas will be at the Quadrant for anyone who wants to come,” said Dick, “that includes Kevin and Kester and Ailie if she wants to come.”

“Thank you,” said Jem.

Margot looked at Geoff, “Do you want to come back home if Dad is back? You wouldn't need to board if you didn't want to.”

Geoff considered that, “Yes, I could do, then I can go on the bus with Rob every day.”

Madge smiled, “Then we can go to Australia with a clear conscience.”

Edward looked up, “I would like to talk to Charles to see what he has been told,”

“I can tell you that,” said Stephen, “he called me yesterday morning to tell me.”

“At six o'clock,” groaned Margot.

“He's always been an early riser,” said Stephen with a grin,

“I still would like to hear his version,” said Edward, Stephen looked at him, “What did Dad say to you?”  
“Yes, we all want to hear that,” said Madge authoritively and everyone looked at Edward who hesitated. “It is our sister and brother-in-law, we have the right to know what's been said,” Dick intervened and Edward said slowly, “Mrs Maynard seems to be coming to terms with what happened last year, and with her current situation in life. Dr Maynard thinks that Robin is helping her a lot and that she will recover.”

“Eventually,” said Cecilia, “Charles said it would be a long time, but that we would get her back in the end,”

Edward frowned and snapped, “He shouldn't have said that.”

Dick said mildly, “He was consoling his younger sister, he had every right to say that. He told Mollie and I that it could be a year or more. But even if Jem and Madge go to Australia and your father struggles, you can look upon the Quadrant as a home.” Felix cheered and the younger Maynards all smiled.

“It's great at the Quadrant,” Michael assured them, “We've stayed there often for half terms and when we travelled to school.”

“We have been there,” Cecilia reminded him and smiled, “but not as often as you have.”

“Why did you stay there on the way to school? asked Adrian,

Stephen and Michael looked at each other, “We went back to England with the Chalet School Staff who went back to the UK, to collect the girls. We had to stay somewhere,” explained Stephen.

“Didn't your father take you back to school?” asked Adrian and everyone laughed.

“He was head of the san.” said Stephen, “It'll be different now he's retired.”

“Yes,” said Jem, “You're right there, and you all will help him, won't you?”

“You mean it's a two-way thing?” said Connie.

“Chas, Sam and I will be in Germany,” said Stephen,

“I'll be in France, and I’ve got my own life now,” said Helena. Stephen nodded, “So have we all, I'll keep Chas well away at the moment, he knows that anyway.” Edward nodded.

Adrian looked confused, “Who will be around?”

“Margot? Mike? Connie, Erica, Roger?” Stephen looked round.

“Will Mum come back for the weddings?” asked Pippa

“Do they know about the weddings?” Stephen smiled and looked at Edward, “Did you tell Dad? Actually, have Margot’s actions had any effect on mum's mental health? Chas told her he didn't want to be a priest, but Margot always said she would be a nun.” 

Adrian's mouth dropped open, “Priest? Nun?” The Maynards all laughed.

Margot stared, “It's my business, not mother's. She should realise that she can't live our lives for us.” Connie and Stephen groaned, “That's the whole point, she feels redundant,” said Helena quickly.

“midlife crisis,” said Stephen

“Don't say menopausal,” warned Connie with a smile

“What's menopausal? asked Geoff and Connie stopped short. Jem laughed, “Over to you,” he said. Connie pulled a face at him. 

“Leave it to the Scouts to explain,” said Stephen looking at Adrian, “more age – appropriate” Adrian looked back at him and at Geoff who was looking puzzled. Madge said, “Connie and I will explain it to you afterwards,”

Connie looked at her and said, “I'm sorry, this must be so hard for you and Uncle Dick. We've got each other to help us through it and all you adults, but you're having to bear it for us and for yourselves.” Madge’s eyes filled with tears and Geoff walked over and hugged her, “We’re all here to help you as well,” he said and suddenly Madge found herself surrounded by the younger Maynards all wanting to hug her. Stephen exchanged glances with the triplets and smiled, “Their experience is so different from ours,” he muttered, “We're two separate families really. Does mum know them as well as us?”

“No,” replied Edward quietly, “She really only knows Margot and her triplet sisters. something your father said alerted me to that. It might be better for your younger siblings to go into long-term foster care or be adopted.”

Stephen looked startled, looked at Margot who nodded, “I'll talk it over with Chas,” he said and Edward nodded, “I rather think he knows it anyway,” he said, “He's got a good idea of what is happening.”

Sam returned full of the trains he had seen. Mollie smiled and Charles disappeared to make him his supper. Stephen followed him and got out the cups in silence. Charles looked at him and said, “spit it out!” Stephen grinned, “They're talking about long-term foster placements for the youngest ones.”

“But Dad is coming home,” Charles considered, “he never looked after us, he was always the one who had to discipline us, they don't think he can parent them. They should give him a chance. Yes?”  
Stephen nodded. Charles shrugged, “Not our problem. Let them sort it out, the aunts and uncles will help the children. Just concentrate on your life. I'm going to do so.” He turned back to his cooking and Stephen smiled “Edward wants to know what Billy said.”

“He can call Billy then.” Charles put some sausages under the grill and then smiled, “Yes, that is what he can do. I'm going to concentrate on my revision now, I am not going to let this stupidity upset me. You can tell him that, I'm disappearing into the study for the rest of my time here.”


	158. Chapter 158

The study door opened and Felix and Felicity came in. They saw Charles studying, so deep in his work that he didn't hear them, and grinned at each other. They sat down with their books and also started revising. 

Mollie popped her head round the door, “Don't you want any lunch? It's quiet in here, for the three of you.” Charles looked up in surprise, “Lunch? Three?” He stared blankly at Felix and Felicity

“We've got O-Levels coming up, so thought we'd keep you company,” said Felicity

“But you never noticed us, actually I've done more work this morning than I usually do at school,” admitted Felix.

“I need help with my science,” said Felicity, “You can help me this afternoon.”

“Good idea,” said Mollie, “Are you coming to eat?”

“Yes, I'm hungry,” Charles stared at his books and then said, “In a minute, I've just seen something,” 

Stephen passing by, looked in and shook his head. He walked in and removed the books from Charles, “You can have them back later, come and eat.”

“Stephen will give them back after you've helped Felicity,” said Mollie and Charles grinned, “I knew there'd be a catch somewhere.”

“Goodbye, Sam, we'll see you soon. You'll enjoy the Quadrant, another kiss?” and Sam lifted his face, “bye bye, Auntie Mollie, going home now.”

“I know, safe journey. Chas, Rix will drive him down to us.”

“Thank you, bye everyone and Charles drove down the driveway, Sam waving goodbye. 

“Have you had a good holiday, Superstar?”

“Yes, Daddy and I'm going to the Seaside.” 

“You are, you'll have a wonderful time. We always did.” and they both smiled, an identical smile.

The doorbell rang, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, the door, the door.” Sam ran to it.

“I can hear it,” Charles came out of Sam’s bedroom, “Have you got everything that you want?”

“Door, door,” said Sam and Charles opened it, “Rix, come in, do you want a drink before going?”

“No, thanks, Sam, are you ready?” Sam nodded and looked at his father who smiled back, “you’ll have a wonderful time, Superstar! I’ll come and collect you next week,” Charles swooped and picked him up and kissed him, “When Steve, Mike, Felix and I were at school, we stayed at the Quadrant and had fabulous holidays, and you will. And I’ll be sitting in a hall writing exams on a little desk with a lot of other people and wishing I was with you.” Sam looked back and then threw his arms around his father and hugged him, resting his head on Charles’s shoulder. Rix smiled and said, “I’ll take your bags, you don’t want all these engines, do you?”

“Yes, I do, I want Thomas and Percy and Henry and James,” Sam sat up and wriggled down, “And Diesel, Felix made him.” 

“I don't know any of them,” said Rix and Sam said, “I'll tell you their stories,” and they walked out of the flat together, Charles following behind. Rix put Sam in the car and fastened him in. “That's a better car than the one you used to have when taking us to school,” commented Charles looking at it. Rix smiled, “I'm earning a bit more than I was then.”

“Thanks for taking him down, I might get a train down. I can sleep overnight on the way back, he'd enjoy that.” Rix nodded, “Say goodbye.”

Charles crouched by the car, “Have a wonderful time, Superstar, enjoy yourself.” And he stood up and waved to Sam as the car drove away. Rix smiled at Sam, “Tell me all about these engines then, I don't know them.”

Sam smiled and started talking about Thomas.

Mollie ran down to greet them, “Is he asleep?” she asked and Rix nodded, “was he good on the journey?” “Yes, we made up about five different railway stories, we’ve decided he's going to live in a zoo when he's grown up, we played football when we had tea, he’s eaten enough for two. He's told me all about his life. It's one long round of fun and excitement and football, England are going to win the World Cup apparently! He's looking forward to the tournament. You've a lot to live up to!”

Mollie laughed, “We'll do our best. I'll lift him out,” she did so and Sam snuggled up to her. “Bride and Simon are bringing Zoe and Martin along, they're a bit older than Sam but he can play with them.” Rix nodded, collecting all the toys, “I’m missing Chas, he usually tidies up after him! I think I've got everything.” He locked the car and they walked into the Quadrant. Dick met them, and smiled at his son, “He's asleep? He should wake up soon.”

Sam stirred and woke up slowly, he looked round and started to cry.

“What's the matter?” asked Mollie, softly, “Let's go and get you more comfortable, wash your hands and face.”

“Don't like washing,” said Sam looking around, “Where?”

“This is our house, and tomorrow we'll show you the sea.” Sam smiled, “bucket and spade?”

Rix and Dick laughed, “Yes, bucket and spade.”

Mollie took him upstairs to the bathroom and Rix smiled at Dick, “He'll be fine with you, what Chas is going to get up to, I don't know, I don't trust him.”

“He's got his exams,” said Dick surprised.

“I know, they start on Tuesday, why is he so happy to let Sam come away on Saturday? I was quite happy to bring him tomorrow or Monday.”

“Chuck, is there any more food? We've finished this.”

“No, but there's plenty of drink, I’ll make breakfast at about five if you're awake!”

“This is a fab party, what about your neighbours?”

“Away this weekend, which is why we're having this now.”

“I like the idea of having a party before the exams, not after”

“Sam and I are leaving shortly, Nick's going back to Dorset and getting married, you to India, Ralph, to the States, Phil to France, and everyone else to somewhere in the UK, it's more fun to say goodbye now.”

“I like Franz, his cocktails are divine,” 

“I love this song, let's go and dance to it.” The party continued.

“Lal, shall we dance?”

“Here or outside? It's a beautiful night!”

“Billy might be away but we do have neighbours, we can't disturb them too much!”

“Chuck, you're becoming a square,” Lawrie took him by the hand and led him outside, where they danced together, in silence, on the lawn. He suddenly laughed and lifting her spun her round and she smiled back. They kissed each other, gently, and then continued to dance as dawn started to break, Charles led her back into the flat. Nicola met them and said, “Miranda and I are cooking breakfast,”  
Charles smiled and looked at the twins and impulsively said “Thank you, both of you, for helping me through the last four years, I really don't know what I'd have done without you both. We will all keep in touch, won't we?”

“Chuck, you're only in Germany, you'll be back every holiday and then you'll be back for good, of course we'll keep in touch,” said Lawrie, “Who knows, you may have to come and visit me in Hollywood in a few years’ time.” he laughed and said, “bringing back to earth with a bump! But thank you both of you, is that bacon burning?” and he disappeared into the kitchen. Nicola and Lawrie looked at each other and laughed. “Bless him,” said Nicola, “I hope it works out for him.” 

“It will,” said Lawrie, “he knows where he's going and what he's doing.” 

“Are you included?” asked Nicola with a smile

Lawrie paused, “he's not ready for a second marriage yet, and from my point of view, not with him at the present.”

“Why not?”

“Sam,” said Lawrie, “I'm only just starting out and the gossip columnists would love it, who's Sam mother? We can't produce Elizabeth, so who does that leave? The slapper Lawrie Marlow!”

Nicola looked shocked, “I never thought of that! What a shame for you both.”

Lawrie smiled, “Not really, we still see each other often, but Sam and his work are more important to him at the moment, as is my career to me. He's good eye candy for the Red Carpet though.” 

Nicola looked at her sister, “Sometimes you come out with the most sensible and profound comments. You both think alike and do suit each other” she said, “my life is so much easier.” Lawrie grinned, “But more boring, marriage and life at Mariot Chase! No thanks! let's go and get some breakfast,” and she went into the kitchen, leaving Nicola staring after her.

Charles finished his last exam and looked around the Hall. He remembered last year and looked towards the door, but no-one came in. He relaxed and looked through his paper again. He grinned, there had been a question on the topics he'd explained to Felicity and Felix. He would have to tell them. The last time. He looked around and felt a sense of gladness that he wouldn't have to do this again. “Five minutes left,” said the invigilator and Charles put everything neatly on his desk. He watched Nicola reading through her paper, sitting in the seat in front of him. 

“Put your pens down.” said the invigilator and the tension in the hall dissolved audibly.

“Stay in your seats until we have collected the papers, and no talking.” Charles slipped down in his seat and kicked Nicola's chair. She just raised two fingers at him and he chuckled. The staff member collecting his paper glared at him and he smiled back. 

“You can leave the room now, row by row,” 

“Let's get out,” breathed Charles and a number of students looked at him in surprise. 

Nicola got up and he grabbed her by her arm and hustled her out of the hall. “Chas, don't do anything idiotic,” she said and he grinned, “Me? Ok. Are we going to the pub?”

“Yes, everyone is, I think.”

“Good, Lal is coming as well, she says we're both too boring, so we'll have to do something about that.”

“What do you mean?” Nicola looked alarmed and Charles smiled, “You'll see.”

The applause was spontaneous in the pub and Nicola looked surprised. Lawrie and Charles grinned, “Take a bow,” said Lawrie.

“They'll think it was you,” said Charles with a grin at Lawrie, who jumped up, “Nick, I've an idea, Chuck! over here!”

“Me?”

“Yes, you've seen the Sound of Music, you and I can act out the Lonely Goatherd while Nick sings it.”

“We need a mama with a gleaming gloat!”

“I'll do that,” said Dr Bailey and Chas goggled and then chuckled, “Yes, why not? Are we supposed to be puppets, or can we interpret it in our own way?”

“Your own way,” said Lawrie, “Getting you ready for next year.”

“I'm not in the Alps next year, I’m in North Germany. I'm in the Alps this summer though.”

“Can you yodel?” asked Nicola and Charles shook his head. The twins looked at one another.

“Let's start,” said Lawrie looking at Nicola with a meaningful glance and Nicola started to sing. 

Charles acted up and then Nicola stopped, “Start yodelling,” said Lawrie, “We know you can,”  
“Yodel, yodel,” other students took up the chant and Charles sighed, he yodelled to applause, “Yes, this is more fun, Nick, keep singing and Chuck, keep yodelling.” 

“Are you going to?” Prem asked Lawrie who shook her head, “I can't sing, let alone yodel,” She stood ready for her cue, the bar was filling up with people watching. She mimicked yodelling, as Nicola sang and Charles turned, “Your turn!” Lawrie pulled a face and tried to yodel. There was a shout of laughter, and Lawrie laughed, “You can yodel for me!” Dr. Bailey stood up and confronted Charles who said, “Bloody hell, I'm going back to my hut,” Nicola giggled and Lawrie acting up pushed him away.

“Henpecked,” said Ralph. and Charles nodded. “The hut looks more appealing,” he said, suddenly remembering Rudi and smiled.

“Or maybe the goats?” said someone slyly to more laughter. “Have we finished yet?” asked Charles, “No, you've not had your child yet,” and Nicola finished the song with Ralph acting the part of the baby. There was applause at the end. “more beer,” said Charles sitting down, “Lawrie, the next time you have an idea, count me out.”

“And me,” said Nicola helping herself to Charles's beer.

“I've got plans,” said Lawrie

“And I will be in Germany, thank God,” said Charles 

“And I in Dorset,” said Nicola.

“I told you, you were both boring,” chuntered Lawrie and Charles and Nicola high fived each other.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Sam jumped up and down on the Station platform. Charles ran towards him, “Superstar! Have you had a nice time?”

“Yes, I've been to the zoo, and I've played on the beach, and I've seen seals on the cliffs, I looked down at them!” He beamed “Uncle Dick took a photo, and he says we can go out in a boat tomorrow, you, me and him.”

“We can?”

“We can, and then we can see the seals closer but not feed them.” Charles stood up and held Sam who hugged him round the neck. he smiled at Dick and Mollie, “He's had a good time then?”

“Yes, he's been very good and he does like animals, doesn't he?”

Charles considered this as they walked out to the car, “Do you like animals?” Sam nodded, “Yes, you like Tommy Tucker, don't you? but you didn't like Bruno.” Sam shook his head as Charles put him in the car.

“He was probably too young at the time,” said Mollie, “he plays with our dogs and goes out every day to the farm with Maurice.”

“We both spend time on the Marlow farm and at Mariot Chase and perhaps there's a family trait, Felix is going to work with horses, maybe that's why they get on so well. An interesting thought. Maybe I'll get him a kitten when we're in Germany.”

“I wouldn't you'd never see it again, once you return. Get something then,” advised Dick looking as Sam climbed unto his father's knee. “Not sure we can sit like this,” whispered Charles, “but if we keep quiet, they may not notice.” Sam cuddled his father and Charles kissed him on the top of his head. Dick smiled, “We'll be careful,” he said, “Your train back is tomorrow night?”

“Yes, we're sleeping on it.” Sam sat upright, “Sleeping on a train again?” 

“Yes, all the way back home.” Sam smiled and looked out of the window, “Daddy, horse.”

“Is it? I thought it was a lion and that's a tiger, I'll look for an elephant now” Sam laughed, “Funny Daddy, no lions or tigers or elephants here.”

“Phew, I'm safe here. There's too much countryside though.” Sam laughed again, “Daddy, look, the sea!”

“Where I can't see it. I can see the sky, oh, it's the sea not the sky, silly me!”

Sam hugged him again, “missed you, Daddy.”

“Missed you, too Superstar.”

“Keep hold of him, I'll take you in a bit closer.” Charles nodded holding Sam firmly, Sam was gazing at the seals basking on the rocks, “They've got such big eyes,” he said “They're wonderful.” A couple slipped off and into the water. Sam watched them swim and smiled. Dick and Charles smiled with him. Charles looked out to sea and said quietly, “Sam, just look over there, you see all those gulls? Watch the water underneath them.” Sam watched and said, “They're bigger seals, swimming,”

“They're dolphins,” said Dick turning the boat round carefully and Sam gasped as one jumped up out of the water. “Dolphins, bye bye Dolphins,” as the dolphins carried on swimming. “Daddy, can I come here again?” 

Dick and Charles smiled at each other, “Anytime you like,” said Dick and Sam sat back contentedly.

Results Day

“Chas, results will be posted any minute,” Nicola called after him as he ran down the stairs to front door of the University building. 

“I know, but nursery closes in ten minutes, I’ll run and get Sam and then come back.”

Nicola nodded and turned back in to the JCR and the rest of the class, “Where’s he gone?” asked Prem, “To get Sam.” “He misses all the best parties,” said Phil, “apart from the one he threw. Have another drink?” “Thanks,” said Nicola, “I don’t think he minds that much; he still comes out with us when Sam is with his grandfather.” 

Sam was waiting for his father and stood up, “Daddy, I drew a picture and I played with Thomas, Henry and Gordon and I played ball and I cooked a bun but I ate it and here's a picture for you and are we going home now?”

“Soon, I’m going to see if I’ve passed my exam and can leave University.”

“Silly Daddy, of course you’ve passed. Then are we going to Hamburg?”

“Yes, and we’ll see Uncle Steve a lot more and Grandpa Tom will be coming out with us on the ship.”

“We’re going on a ship?”

“Yes, over the sea.”

Sam continued to talk as they made their way slowly over to the Science block. Charles looked around, he had spent nearly four years of his life in this building, and that life had changed so much, he remembered arriving as an eighteen-year-old, sharing the flat with Jones and his hopes and dreams with Elizabeth. He brought his thoughts back to his son and listened to his chatter with a smile.

“Chas,” Nicola was watching for him and he looked up, “They’re up, come on.”

“Auntie Nicola,” Sam waved and they started up the stairs going at Sam's pace, “Most of the group will have gone by the time we get there, Superstar,” Charles told him, “which is what I want.” Nicola was waiting, “Come on,” she said, impatiently. 

“Haven’t you looked?”

“Yes, of course I have, I’m just waiting for you, most of the others have gone back to the party.”  
“Party? Cake?” Sam looked up, “No, drinks only,” said Nicola. She escorted Charles to the noticeboard and stood by him.

First Class: Charles Maynard. 

His name was on its own. He glanced down, Nicola had got a good Second class and he smiled at her and hugged her, “Congratulations!” he said.

“And you, mind you we knew that was going to happen after they read your dissertation, Miranda says that some friends of hers want to publish it.” Nicola smiled at him.

“Daddy, did you pass?” Sam tugged his shirt. Charles lifted him and said, “Look, there’s my name at the top.”

“Well done, Daddy, I knew you’d pass.” He hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “Now go home?”

“Coming into the party?” asked Nicola but Charles shook his head, “I’ll take Sam home, he has got a lot of people to tell, grandpa Tom, and aunts and uncles galore, but I’ll come back for the evening event. Congratulations, Nick and thanks,” and he kissed her on the cheek and, carrying Sam ran down the stairs again and outside. His university life was over. He put Sam down and then, listening to Sam talking, walked down the road to the bus-stop and home.


End file.
